Fuego Y hielo
by Jonsa
Summary: Con el gran y épico final de la séptima temporada ahora comenzara lo que pienso que sera el gran final de el juego de tronos, jon y sansa deben unirse y dejar de lados sus diferencias y deanerys sabrá la verdad de jon snow que lo cambiara todo, guerras y muerte pero solo unos pocos sobrevivan y otros caerán, para ver un nuevo amanecer primero la noche debe terminar.
1. Chapter 1

**Notas: esta es una nuevo historia que comenze a escribir, es lo su creo que sucederá en la septima temporada, solo que agregare una relación entre jon y sansa, todavia no se cuando concluirá, puede ser que termine con la llegada de deanerys a dragonstone, dependerá de ustedes, si les gusta, comenten y me ayudaran mucho, le agradezco a todos por su apoyo en las otras historias.**

 **Esta historia habrá conflictos entre jon y sansa, una relación muy tensa y que poco a poco sentimientos saldrán a la luz, pero jon se sentirá muy mal al saber lo que sentía por sansa y eso lo llevará a alejarse de sansa.**

 **Hermanos De Confianza.**

" por la guardia" jon se despertó muy asustado y con su respiración estrecortada, toda su frente estaba transpirada, como todas la noches se preguntaba donde se encontraba, no era ni la recámara donde dormía en castle black era el asistente de lord comandante mormont o la recamara cuando el lo era, se encontraba en la cámara de el lord de winterfell, donde su padre y lady statk dormían mucho tiempo antes y cuando niño muy pocas veces había entrado, ahora el estaba allí, se sentía muy extraño y a la vez era injusto para el dormir allí, cuando sansa era la legítima hija de su padre y dormía en na recamara de ella cuando era niña, luego de que sansa lo convenciera de quedarse allí y tomar ese cuarto como suyo, aun jon se sentía muy extraño después de ser nombrado rey del norte, todos ahora debían respetarlo y tratarlo con respeto, habían pasado cosas muy buenas para ser verdad, el seguía siendo un snow pero para el norte era el hijo legitimo de lord eddard stark, todo lo que había deseado cuando niño era convertirse en lord de winterfell y ahora era mucho mas que eso, ocupaba el lugar que mucho tiempo antes ocupo robb, jon sentía tristeza al recordar su hermano y se preguntaba muy seguido si robb estaría enojado con él por ocupar un lugar que nunca fue destinado para un bastardo como jon.

Las velas estaban apagadas y el fuego se había consumido por completo, apenas unas pequeñas luces salían de la ventana, siginficaba que están amaneciendo y que pronto un nuevo día de mucho labor comenzaría,y como siempre el sd levantaba muy temprano por culpa de las pesadillas que aun lo atormentaban, veía los rostros de aquellos que lo asesinaron y que hoy están muertos y el vivo, todas las noches pasaba lo mismo, era algo que temía jamas poder olvidar y que formaría parte de el por siempre.

jon se levanto y sentado en la cama con muy poca ropa y sin sentir el gran frío qje había en la recámara solo quedo sumergido en su pensamientos de nuevo, toda su vida había perdido el sentido cuando fue apuñalado por sus hermanos de la guardia" cuando hize el bien me mataron... Entonces que debo hacer ahora" se preguntaba muy seguido jon sin entender el sentido a la vida, el tenia un objetivo cuando entro a la guardia nocturna, convertirse en un hermano y luchar contra los salvajes, pero luego de volver se la muerte y solo recordar que no había nada después de la muerte solo oscuridad supo que ya no tenia un objetivo en su vida, y viviría y morirá muchas veces mas sin tener algo por que luchar, pero todo cambio cuando sansa entro por las grandes puertas de castle black, ella le dio un sentido a su vida, un objetivo en su cabeza... Protegerla para siempre, ella sufrió mucho desde que partió de winterfell con su padre y vio morir ante sus ojos al hombre que amaba, perder a árya y pasar largas noches en kings lanndings sola sin nadie quien la acompañe y la protegiera de verdad, pero ella regreso a su lado y no dejaría perderla de nuevo, ella era un pedazo de su antigua vida, un pedazo de su familia, un pedazo de su corazón roto y la protegería por siempre.

Eso era lo que hcia levantar a jon todos los días, era por ella y por el norte que buscan un sentido a su vida y debía luchar para protegerla de lo que se aproximaba.

" el invierno esta aquí, y debo estar al lado de mis seres queridos" pensó jon cuando comenzó a vestirse para desayunar junto con sansa en el gran salón como godos los dias, allí lo esperaban los diferentes lords del norte que aun se habían quedado después de la reunión donde lo coronaron rey en el norte .

"siempre seré parte de ti" sansa escucho esas palabras de la boca de ramsay antes de morir y era todo lo que soñaba desde entonces, eran pesadillas y nada nas calmaba, estaba cansada de siempre cerrar sus ojos y pensar que todo era un sueño y que seguia en wimterfell de ramsay bolton, que EEstaba encerrada en ese dormitorio donde noche tras noche él venia a violarla, golperala, lastimarla pues eso era lo que le gustaba, escucjar su sufrimiento, pero cuando esos recuerdos la atormentaban intentaba alejralos con imágenes de buenos y alegres momentos, pues tenia muy pocos que recordar despues de la muerte de su padre, pero uno siempre le venía a la mente cuando despertaba de sus pesadillas, el dar media vuelta y ver a jon arriba con su cabello atado y comenzar a bajar las escaleras sin mirar hacia otro lado sino a ella y luego detenerse por un momento y luego ella se abalanzo para abrazarlo con tanta fuerza como si tuviera miedo de que de aleje de nuevo, en sus pesadilla muchas veces soñaba que al llegar a ese lugar jon no habría vuelto de la muerte y que ella era entregada de nuevo a ramsay bolton, pero agradecía a los dioses de que jon nunca le dio la espalda y la protegió con tanto cariño, después de que ella fue muy mala cuando eran niños pero el supo perdonarla.

Sansa se levanto y sentandose en la cama sintió el viento frío entrar por las grietas de las ventanas, el sonido muchas veces a sansa la tranquilizaba pues sabia que estaba en su hogar y no en kings lanndings o en valle, sino en winterfell, su hogar y sabia que no estaba sola como antes, jon estaba allí para protegerla.

El sol estába saliendo cuando sansa comenzó a peinarse y vestirse para comenzar su día, están frente al espejo cuando al levantar su cabello vio que aun las heridas de ramsay seguían en su piel blanca como la nieve, paso su mano sobre ellas muy suavemente y recordó como la había hecho, solo intento olvidarla cuando su dama entro nuy despacio, su nombre era merry.

\- buenos días mi lady- dijo merry cuando vio que sansa segia peinándose y le dio una sonrisa al recibirla.

\- le he traído su vestido limpio y perfumado- dijo la dama cuando depósito el vestido en la cama y comenzó a acomodar su mesa de luz, mientras que sansa volvió para ver el vestido y darse cuenta que era alquel que uso cuando partieron de castle black, hecho por ella misma, en la recámara de jon, mientras el estaba a su lado leyendo cartas o revisando el mapa del norte, lo había cosido con mucha tranquilidad al estar al lado de su hermano.

\- que sucede mi lady... Esta sucio- preguntó merry acercandose a la cama y revisando el vestido para ver si tenia algo malo.

\- no.. No merry, solo es que me trae recuerdos- termino sansa cuando comenzó a colocárselo y con la ayuda de merry.

La dama con mucho cuidado intento colocarse pero sin querer toco la espalda de sansa y esta reaccionó con mucho miedo al recordar a ramsay en ese contacto, aún los daños que ese hombre había hecho en ella seguían en su mente.

\- lo siento mi lady no era mi intención- dijo merry agachando su rostro con mucho miedo a que sansa se enfureciera con ella.

\- no todo esta bien merry...es que solo...- dijo sansa cuando la dama solo asistió la cabeza al entender por lo que había pasado.

\- lo se mi lady, tal vez no sepa por todo el sufrimiento que haya pasado con ramsay bolton... Pero lo que si se es que todo algún día desaparece y sus recuerdos malos lo harán también- dijo la dama cuando sansa con una sonrisa asistió y logro colorearse el vestido y al verse al espejo vio el detalle del lobo que a jon le habia gustado y paso su mano sobre el bordado.

\- es muy hermoso mi lady, además el detalle es muy encantador- dijo merry viendo a sansa de frente al lado del espejo, cuando sansa recordaba ese dia como si fuera ayer, pero había sido hace muchas lunas atrás y ahora estaban en un lugar muy diferente.

\- a jon le gusta el detalle- dijo sansa mirando al espejo de nuevo y acomodando su larga trensa.

\- hablando de lord snow... El ya esta en el gran salon y preguntó por usted... Parece que no a dormido bien pues se ha levantado muy temprano hoy- termino merry dirigiendose a tender la cama de sansa cuando esta quedó muy pensativa sobre lo que había dicho ella sobre jon, tal vez no este muy bien y debería hablar con el.

\- gracias merry, puedes tomarte tu dia, no te necesitaré hoy- dijo sansa cuando vio que la dama solo asistio con una sonrisa.

\- terminare con su recamara y me tomare el dia mi lady, ahora valla al gran salón allí la espera su hermano- dijo merry muy concentrada en su labor cuando sansa solo asistió con la cabeza y se dirigió a la puerta cuando estaba por salir recordó que un comerciante le había vendido un perfume de limón como a ella le gustaba, cuando estaba en kings lanndings con su padre se perfumaba con el mismo aroma pero Joffrey nunca se daba cuenta ni le llamaba la atención y cuando era mas pequeña lo hacia para que robb o arya le dijieran que era muy hermoso su aroma pero jamas se daban cuenta, sansa lo tomo y se coloco un poco sobre su largo y descubierto cuello y sibre su vestido.

Al salir comenzó a caminar por el pasillo que llevaba al gran salón cuando se encontró con lord bealish quien la recibió muy rápido sin dejar qje pudiera escapar, sansa aun recordaba lo qye había dicho en el arciano hace unos días atrás y después de su preocupante mirada cuando jon era coronado, ahora ella lo intentaba evadir a toda costa al saber sus verdaderas intenciones.

\- mi amor, como has amanecido- preguntó bealish viendo a sansa de pies a cabeza e intenrado darle un beso pero esta solo lo evadió.

\- muy bien mi lord- dijo sansa muy cortante para que se diera cuenta que no quería hablar.

\- sabes que puedes llamarme pityr- dijo bealish cuando sansa agachó su rostro y volvio a mirarlo y vio esos ojos, esos labios que alguna vez tocaron los suyos y ahora le daban repulcion, todo lo referido a los hombres le provocaban asco y malos recuerdos ahors después de haber vivido horrores por culpa de ramsay.

\- no tengo la confianza para llamarlo asi- dijo sansa cuando bealish solo le dio una sonrisa y acarició sus mejillas.

\- eres muy importante para mi sansa... Y eso te da toda mi confianza-termino bealish cuando sansa tomo la mano del hombre y la bajo de nuevo.

\- pues es muy respetuso de su parte pero debo ir a desayunar ahora mi lord... Mi hermano- dijo sansa cuando bealish la interrumpió.

\- te espera... El rey te esta esperando, me temo que el norte me ha decepcionado notablemente, apoyaron a un bastardo...-decia bealish cuando esta vez sansa lo interrumpió e intentado seguir su camino.

\- me temo que no es momento de hablar de esos Temas lord bealish- dijo sansa cuando se despido de el hombre dejándolo parado en medio del pasillo y ella solo siguió adelante.

" por lo menos me hubiera llamado la atención por el perfume... parece que nadie lo siente" pensó sansa en sus adentros cuando supo que eran pensamientos de la antigua sansa, pensamientos de una niña y eso en cierto punto le agradaba saber que un poco de la vieja sansa vivía de nuevo ahora, la sansa que le importaba sus peinados y sus perfumes.

Al entrar al gran salón se encontró con algún que otro hombre sentado en las largas mesas alla abajo tormoud estaba con unos hombres libres desayunado, mientras que lady mormont estába con algunos de sus abanderado sentados en un mesa cercana a la gran mesa donde jon estába solo sentado con su vista pérdida en la ventana donde se dejaba ver caer la nieve alla afuera, sansa vio que los ojos de jon estaban muy casados y no eran los mismos de aquel jon en castle black, algo le sucedía y lo estaba consumiendo.

-buenos días jon-dijo sansa cuando vio que su hermano se volteo y le dio una sonrisas esas que el sempre daba, mas cuando contaba esos malos chistes cuando estaban en castle black junto con edd.

-buenos días sansa-dijo jon corriendo la silla para que ella se sentara a su lado.

-le pedí a la cocinera que te hiciera los pastelillo de limón que te gustan-dijo jon entregando un plato con cinco grandes pastelillo, sansa le dio una sonrisa con mucha sorpresa al tomar él plato y llervalo hasta su nariz para sentir ese aroma que sansa extrañaba.

"gracias jon" dijo sansa cuando volvió su vista a jon quien solo le dio una sonrisa y volvió a su tazón para terminar su desayuno.

Sansa llevo a la boca uno y al morderlo dio una señal de que están muy sabrosos.

"mm están exquisito" repito sansa con sus ojos cerrado al sentir como se desacian en su boca.

"me alegra que te gustaran"dijo jon cuando sansa volvió su vista y le dio uno para que comiera.

"Gracias sansa pero no estoy muy bien de mi estómago"dijo jon cúando sansa dejo el pastelillo en la mesa y volvió su mirada a jon con precupacion, su dan hhabia dicho que no estaba muy bien y ahora el mismo lo repetía.

"que sucede jon, tienes un aspecto de cansado"dijo sansa viendo a su hermano quien le dio una sonrisa muy forzada.

" solo es cansancio... No estoy durmiendo muy bien estos último días... El deber de un rey es agotador" término jon cuando sansa solo asistió y tomo la mano de jon y este la miro a los ojos.

" quiero que sepa jon que cualquier problema puedes confiar en mi" afirmó sansa cuando jon tomo con su mano libre sobre la de sansa.

" lo se... Te prometo que te contare si me pasa algo" dijo jon cuando sansa solo asistió con la cabeza y jon lentamente levanto, sansa solo vio como su hermano e muy agotado y el día recién comenzaba antes de dejar a sansa sola en la mesa el se detuvo y volvió su vista a ella.

" es muy hermoso el perfume que llevas sansa" término jon cuando solo agacho su cabeza en señal de reverencia y comenzó a bajar la escaleras y dejar el gran salón, sansa solo dio una sonrisa al saber que jon si había sentido su perfume y le había gustado, luego termino de comer su pastelillo.

Sansa todos los días iba hasta el pueblo para ver si los niños necesitaba comida o abrigo para afrontar él fuertd invierno que habia llegado con fuertes nevadas, sansa recordaba el hambre de la gente de kings lanndings en el reinado de Joffrey y no deseaba que sucediera lo mismo con su pueblo así que con la ayuda de unos soldados de jon partian del castillo con una gran carreta con alimentos y pieles para dárselas a los niños y madres del pueblo, muchos mas llegaban del norte, cerca de la muralla pues el invierno era mucho mas fuerte allí y el abrigo de las murallas de winterfell era mucho mejor que la de aldeas y pueblos.

Jon había ordenado que muchas casas enviaran alimentos a winterfell para los niños y mujeres, ñas ordenes de jon eran llevadas a cabo de inmediato, pues sansa al principio no creía que jon supiera gobernar el norte pero hasta el momento sus decisiones eran las correctas y no se oponia a ellas ya que toda las grandes deciciones que debían ser tomadas eran consultadas por el consejo de jon, pero por último el siempre pedía el consejo de sansa en privado ya que ella era muy importante para el y sabia mas de política que el.

Sansa noto la aucencia de jon en el patio sw entrenamiento, jon se encargaba de entrenar a los hombres que serían sus abanderados y protegerían winterfell.

Sansa se encontró con ser Davos quien salía del bosque sagrado, sansa al verlo se levantu su vestido y comenzó a correr por la nieve que había en él suelo y llegó a tiempo para detener a Davos.

" mi lady que necesita" preguntó el caballero se cebolla cuando sansa miro hacia atrás de el.

"Has visto a jon" preguntó sansa cuando Davos asistio con su cabeza.

" lord snow esta en el arciano, me pido que no lo molestaran los señores del norte por un rato" afirmo Davos cuando sansa solo agacho su rostro al pensar que jon no quería ver a nadie por el momento.

" pero tal vez usted lo ayude... Necesita hablar con alguien" termino davos cuando dio una reverencia y dejo a sansa parada frente a la entrada del bosque.

Jon estaba sentado en las raíces del árbol sumergido en sus pensamientos y los problemas que debía enfrentar ahora como rey.

Sansa lo vio sentado allí frente a la pequeña laguna de aguas oscuras qud ahora estaba congelada.

"Jon" dijo sansa cuando se acerco muy despacio a el arciano y viendo qye su hermano volvió su vista hacía ella.

" no quería molestarte" dijo sansa cuando jon negó con su cabeza y dejando un espacio para que se sentara a su lado.

" no me molestas sansa.. Tu no" termino jon cuando sansa lenatamente se sentó a su lado h jon le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

" que sucede jon" preguntó sansa muy preocupada por su hermano quien no estaba bien.

" nada sansa... Es solo que el tiempo pasa y el norte no se esta preparando para lo que se acerca en verdad... el norte no es el mismo que era antes en tiempos de papa" termino jon cuando miraba al los árboles cubiertos de nieve y el viento soplaba del norte.

" las batallas lo fueron consumiendo y no es lo suficientemente fuerte para enfrentarnos a los camimates blancos" dijo jon de nuevo cuando sansa acompañó su mirada a los arboles como el lo hacia.

" tal vez pronto comenzemos a levantar el norte juntos... Todo toma su tiempo" dijo sansa con mucha paz al hablar.

" como puedes estar así sansa" preguntó jon mirándola con mucha admiración.

" como jon" preguntó sansa cuando jon sólo la miro fijamente.

" todo lo que has vivido y aun así estas mas fuerte que nunca " termino jon cuando sansa negó con su cabeza y volvió su vista al agua congelada.

" no soy mas fuerte jon, solo intento seguir adelante... Te lo debo a ti jon, me has ayudado demasiado y me demostratse que no todos los hombres son iguales" dijo sansa cuando jon solo le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

" tal vez beberías dejar de pensar en el futuro y pensar e el presente... Que es lo que puedes hacer con el tiempo que tenemos jon" término sansa cuando vio que jon la miro con sorpresa.

"tienes razón, deberia hacer algo que me guste par distraerme un poco no es asi" pregunto jon cuando sansa le sonrió al ver que jon comenzaba a mejorar.

" si así es... Tal vez podrías entrenar a los jóvenes que quieren unirse a los abanderados, se que eres un buen espedachin y tal vez tu deberías enseñarles a ellos, eso te distraerá un poco jon" afirmó sansa cuando jon solo le dio una pequeña sorisa y se levanto de la raíz y luego ayudó a sansa a hacerlo

" hoy empezare antes de que almorzemos voy a ver a los muchachos que quieren aprender a luchar" dijo jon muy entusiasmado cuando sansa le respondió con una sonrisa pero en ese momento Davos llego con una carta en la mano.

" mis lords disculpen mis molestias pero un cuervo llego" dijo Davos cuando le entregó a jon la carta y ente la abrió para leerla.

"De quien es jon... Que dice" preguntó sansa cuando jon volvio su vista a sansa.

"los umbers y los karstark envían a unos jóvenes a winterfell... Debo decidir su hacer con ellos lo castigo a la traición que nos hicieron sansa" termino jon quien ahora había vuelto a pensar en todos los problemas que tenía y viendo qud ahora tendria que tomar la decicion de que hacer con la vida de dos jóvenes y eso lo volvia a atormenrar.

sansa supo que jon están en conflicto de nuevo, que no sabría que hacer con esos jovenes, sus padres y hermanos traicionaron a jon y a ella y apoyaron a ramsay, sansa sabia que debía hacer pero la pregunta era que haría jon.

" no... No puedo hacerlo sansa"termino jon con un tono de ferocidad a hablar con su hermana en la recámara del lord de winterfell.

Sansa estaba furiosa a ver jon no tomaba su consejo y sólo desaba ser bbueno con la casa que los habia tracionado, sansa le dio la espalda a jon antes de volver a hablar, cuando se dio cuenta que jon estaba sentado de nuevo en e escritorio con la carta en la mano.

" no creo se deba recordarte que los karstark entregaron a nuestro hermano a las mano de ramsay bolton, y que por su culpa el esta muerto ahora" girto sansa señalando con su mano a las criptas de winterfell donde descanzaba su pequeño hermano, jon agachó su rostro a recordar la imagen de rickon caer sin vida frente de sus ojos y ver de nuevo a ramsay con al arco en la mano.

" no es necesario sansa... Vi como mi hermano murió frente a mi... Y fue mi culpa" dijo jon frontando su mano en su frente cuando vio se sansa fruncía su ceño muy enojada.

" no fue tu culpa... Pero sabes que no podemos perdonarlos" afirmo sana cuando jon se levantó y de dirigió hacia ella.

El clima entre ellos era idéntico al la noche antes de la batalla contra ramsay, las miradas de jon y sansa se chocaban y se respiraciones era cada vez mas tensas.

" entonces que debo hacer sansa... quitarle sus tierras de sus pies, tomarlos como rehenes aqui en winterfell o matarlos a todos... Te recuerdo que debo unir al norte y no destruirlo" termino jon acercándose cada vez mas a sana y sientiendo aroma a limón y viendo como su cabello rojo como el fuego, era Iluminado por la luz de la vela, en ese momento recordó a yiggrte y su rostro enojarse, jon no había pensado en ella en mucho tiempo y ahora sansa la traia de vuelta a se memorias, jon se preguntó porque.

" yo estuve como rehén en kings lanndings y se lo que es... Tu no sabes lo que era cuando robb ganaba una batalla... Joffrey desataba su furia contra mi, me humillaba, me golpeaba, me desnudaba ante todo el salon del trono... Tomarlos como vasallos no se compara jon...No es un castigo "dijo sansa cuando jon agacho su rostro con mucho dolor al saber escuchar por todo lo qye sansa habaia pasado en manos de los lannister y de joffrey, jon mucjs veces desaba tener de vuelta a la joven y pequeña sansa y no a una mujer muy lastimada.

Lo siento sansa no era mi intención... pero ya he tomado una decision y nada lo cambiara" término jon dando la espalda a sansa quien abrio su boca para responderle aun mas pero luego la cerro muy furiosa y al ver que jon se sento de nuevo, ella se dirigió hasta la puerta y al cerrarla fue con mucha furia cuándo la puerta se cerro.

"Que mujer testaruda" dijo jon en sus adentros sintiendo que sansa estaba enojada con él ahora, después de su hermosa charla ene bosque sagrado bajo el arciano y por culpa de los problemas ambos terminaron peleando.

Sansa caminaba muy rápido por los pasillo en medio de la noche, levantado su vestido para no caerse, la fuira la cegaba por completo y solo quería llegar a su cuarto.

Al cerrar la puerta detrás de ella, soltó un fuerte suspiro y volvió su mirada al espejo, cuando las palabras de lord bealish volvieron a su cabeza, tal vez tenia razón y jon no era el adecuado para gobernar el norte, tal vez debían haberla elegido a ella como reina.

Sansa récordo que bealish fue quien la vendio a los bolton y que por su culpa ella había sido destruida por ramsay, luego récordo las palabras de jon la esa noche antes debía batalla, juro protegerla y lo había cumplido en verdad, era el único hombre que en verdad la protegió sin ningún interes.

" no puedo estar peleada con jon" dijo sansa cuando se miro al espejo y paso su mano por el detalle del huargo en su vestido y la sornisa de jon aprecio en su mente.

Sansa tomo valor de nuevo y volvió al cuarto de jon cuando estuvo frente a la puerta respiro ondo y golpeo pero nadie respondía.

Jon luego de que sansa se hubiera ido muy enojada, el sueño y el cansancion lo vencieron, comenzó a desvestirse y cuando el fuego calentó toda la recarama jon solo se acostó con su calzoncillo y todo el resto de su cuerpo desnudo, al instante se quedo dormido sobre las pieles de la cama.

Sansa abrió lentamente la puerta pesada y al entra solo vio las velas apagadas y el fuego de la chimenea encedido, cuando volteo su vista a la cama se encontró con su hermano dormido muy tranquilo y desnudos en la cama, sansa se cubrió su boca con sus manos y su mejillas se habían enrojecido de la verguenza, había visto muy pocos hombres desnudos en su vida, jon tenia su cuerpo lleno de músculos y lo que sansa le llamo mas la atención fueron las cicatrices que tenia en su piel, pensó e batallas contra los salvajes los muertos y los caminantes blancos, luego se acerco un poco mas para ver las Heridas en su pecho, no podía creer que el estuviera vivo después de algo asi, sansa no pudo resistirse a acariciar sobre la herida de su corazon, su dedos estaban helada para cuando jon se desperto y tomo la mano de sansa por reflejo, jon clavo su mirada en los ojos celestes de su hermana y esta alejo de jon de inmediato y dejo el cierto muy rápido corrido por vergüenza de lo que habia ocurrido.

" sansa" aclanzo a decir jon cuando esta ya no estaba e su recamara, muchos pensamientos recorrieron s cabeza en un segundo, jon solo sintió una gran vergüenza de si mismo.

Sansa a entra a su cuarto de nuevo lo cerro con una traba y se sento en los pies de la cama, miro la mano con la cual toco a su hemrano desnudo.

" que hize" pensó sansa cuando su respiración y su corazón estaban exaltadaos por lo que habia vivido.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas: disculpen la tardanza para publicar este capítulo, estoy con la escuela y tengo poco tiempo de escribir, en unos días subiré otro capítulo de solo por nombre, espero que le guste este capitulo, si es así dejen su comentario que me ayudan mucho.**

 **Necesidades**

Jon había despertado de nuevo con las pesadillas de su muerte y con un sueño en particular en el cual ramsay ganaba y tomaba prisionero a jon cuando lo llevaban junto con ramsay a la tienda de sansa en el campamento y la encontraba sin vída y con sus venas cortadas, jon comenzaba a llorar mientras que ramsay sonreia.

" sansa" grito jon cuando levantó su cabeza al despertarse de la psadilla y ver que era muy temprano, estaba sudado y su respircion estaba agitada. lentamente se levantó y vio por la ventana como una tormenta de nieve azotaba el castillo desde muy temprano, por un momento jon habia olvidado todos los asuntos que lo esperaban en el gran salon y se preguntaba si sansa estaba bien por causa de su pesadilla.

Pero luego, el recuerdo de la noche anterior le volvió a la mente, la mano de sansa acariciando su herida en el corazón fue algo que jon lo había hecho dudar toda la noche, porque estaba allí, que hacia y porque toco su herida, eran las preguntas que Jon se hacia mientras buscaba su vestimenta, cuando encontró el que sansa había hecho para el y se lo entrego en castle black aquella vez cuando partían por primera vez.

Jon acarició el pelaje y luego dio una pequeña sonrisa cuando alguien toco su puerta.

" adelante" dijo jon sin dejar de mirar los detalles del abrigo que sansa habia hecho para el con mucho cariño.

Una de las damas del castillo entro con la vestimente lavada de jon y al ver que su lord estaba vistiéndose agacho su rostro.

" lo sieto mi lord... Le traia su vestimenta lavada y a limpiar su recámara pero puedo venir mas tarde" dijo la dama quien de reojo miraba a el cuerpo d jon y como el cuero del abrigo de jon se pegaba a sus musculos, muchas damas hablaban de jon como el hérmoso bastado de lord stark y decian muchas cosas de el.

" no... No ya terminare y te dejare para que trabajes tranquila" dijo jon mirándose al espejo y acomoando su cuello, cuando se dirigió a la salida la dama lo retuvo.

" milord si me permite acomodarle su cuello mejor" dijo la dama cuando apoyo se manos sobre el pecho de jon y esta solo le dio una sonrisa muy traviesa, era una mujer de hermoso cuerpo y de cabello rojo como el de ygirrte, jon se dio cuenta que la dama lo estaba seduciendo, pues el no se habia acostado con otra mujer después de la salvaje que tanto amo y que murio hace mucho tiempo dejandolo solo en un mundo en el que el no queria seguir sin ella.

Jon ya no era un hermano de la guardia nocturna y los votos ya no estaban para controlarlo, era un hombre libre y podia acostarse con una mujer tranquilo, pero el problema no podia tocar a esa dama... " no lo entiendo... Que me sucede" dijo jon en su adentros cuando la dama termino de arreglar su cuello y lentamente se alejo de el.

" gracias lady..." dijo jon esperando que le diera su nombre.

" Eva... no se si deben llamarme lady pero usted puede llamarme Eva" término la mujer cuando le dio una sonrisa a jon cuando este solo se puso mas nervioso y agachando su rostro dejó su recámara.

Jon solía pasar noches extrañando las caricias de ygrrite, la cueva y lo que sucedió en ella fue algo que jon no se olvidaría con facilidad, el era un joven cuando partió a la muralla y seis años después regresa cono un hombre para recuperar junto con su hermana su antiguo hogar, muchos lo veían cono un gran caballero, honorable y fuerte, pero jon era tímido y callado en su privacidad, seguía siendo el mismo.

Al llegar al salón tormund lo recibí con una fuerte palmada en la espalda y con una gran sonrisa.

"Rey cuervo... Porque llevas esa cara"preguntó el salvaje cuando jon lo muro con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Los problemas de un rey son cantadores"terminó jon cuando el salvaje lo miro con picardía y le señaló a unas damas que atendían a los señores que estaban en las largas mesas del salón y estas mujeres miraban a jon y riéndose entre ellas.

"Pues un rey debe sacarse todo su mal con una buena Cogida... Miralas te desean mas que un bebe a los pechos de su madre y tu mirate... te falta una vagina donde colocar tu pequeño pene" dijo tormound cuando comenzó a reírse y jon solo se puso vergonzoso al ver a las mujeres, jon se soltó de el salvaje y lo miro.

" solo... Solo necesito despejarme un poco... No hables mas de eso frente a sansa" dijo jon en voz baja cuando sansa había entrado al gran salón con un vestido nuevo de color verde y con largas tiras sueltas por su pecho.

" esta bien cuervo... Hablando de tu hermana... Muchos de tus señores del norte quieren acostarse con ella" dijo jon salvaje volviendo a jon y mirando disimuladamente a los señores quienes tenían clavada la mirada en sansa, una mirada de hombres muy babosos.

" averigua quien y yo me encargó" dijo jon mirando a los malditos señores cuando estos se dieron cuenta y comenzaron a hablar para disimular, pues jon les había clavado su mirada fija a ellos.

" jamas tocaran a sansa" pensó en sus adentros cuando comenzó a subir las escaleras y sentandose en la mesa junto con sansa, esta no miraba a jon en ningún momento.

Sansa cuando entro vio aue jon estaba hablando con tormound en secreto al parecer y recordó la noche anterior, como podría ver a la cara a su hermano después de que había entrado sin permiso a su recamara y verlo es ese estado.

sansa se sentó y una de las sirvientas le entrego un tazón con leche caliente y muchos pastelillos de limón.

" lord snow los pidio anoche antes de irse a dormir para usted" término la sirvienta cuando sansa miro a la bandeja y dio una pequeña sonrisa.

" viejos babosos" dijo un vez mas la sirvienta cuando sansa levantó su rostro para verla y esta solo se disculpó cuando sansa no entendía a quien se refería.

" por que lo dices" preguntó sansa cuando la sirvienta muro disimuladamente a la mesa donde los hombres la estaban mirando a ella fijamente y hablaban entre ellos.

sansa reconoció esa mirada en los ojos de ramsay cuando el la visitaba en las noches, su piel se errizo y su estómago se revolvió al recordar esos horrores vividos, pero fue cuando vio jon clavar su mirada en los hombres y estos dejaron de verla y siguieron hablando, sansa do una pequeña sonrisa agachando su rostro al saber que la figura de jon les daba miedo.

Pero cuando este se sentó a su lado, el corazón de sansa estaba latiendo muy rápido de la vergüenza y no se animaba a verlo a la cara.

" le pedí a la cocinera que te prepare algo especial para almorzar juntos hoy" dijo jon sin mirar a sansa cuando esta levanto su rostro lentamente y viendo a jon masticar uno de los pastelillos.

" jon... Te queria pedir disculpas por lo de anoche" dijo sansa cuando jon volvió su vista a sansa y tomo la mano de sansa para hablar fijamente.

" nunca les he mostrado mis heridas a nadie... Pero si tu deseas puedes pedirme... No es algo muy lindo pero yo soy muy entrometido como tu" dijo jon con una sonrisa que tranquilizo a sansa por completo, el la trataba como si siguera siendo la niña que era antes.

" fui a pedirte disculpas por haberte tratado mal anoche cuando discutimos pero estabas dormido y vi tus heridas, no pude resistirme a tocar la de tu corazón... Es sorprendente que estés vivo" dijo sansa cuando jon asistió con la cabeza y volvió a mirar hacia adelante.

" pues lo es... Pero no soy el mismo que antes" dijo jon bebiendo del tazón y terminando con su desayuno y levantándose cuando vio e rostro de preocupación de sansa.

" iré a cabalgar mas tarde... Necesito despejarme... Estas invi..." estába por terminar jon cuando sansa lo interrumpió.

" acepto... Necesitó cablargar un poco" asistió sansa cuando jon antes de retirarse se Acerco a sansa y le dio un beso en su frente antes de dejar el gran salón, sansa juro lo segunda vez que jon miro sus labios pero solo podia haberse equivocado.

Jon estaba entrenado junto con los jóvenes quienes deseaban aprender a defenderse y formar parte de los abanderados stark, era mas de cinco o seis jóvenes que llevaban espadas sin filos y escudos livianos, jon les enseñaba como atacar y protegerse con el escudo siempre en alto.

" bien muchachos, lo primero es siempre estar atento a los movimientos del enemigo, si es ágil y muy rápido debemos prestar mucha atención pero si es lento pero fuerte debemos ser rápidos y sagazes o nos mataria" dijo jon Mirando a los jóvenes quienes asistían con la cabeza muy alta y siempre antentos a los movimientos de su rey.

Sansa estaba observando desde arriba, donde su padre y madre los veían a sus hermanos entrenar cuando eran pequeño, sansa récordo los viejos tiempos y no era la única vez, al ver como las cosas había cambiado, solo deseó que no sucediera mas desatrses a su familia quien ahora sólo era jon.

en ese momento merry junto con Eva las damas que amtendian a sansa le entregaron unas pieles mas a su señora por el frío que estaba haciendo, cuando sansa las recibió vio que Eva no pudo resistir a mirar a jon como entrenaba con los jóvenes, el estaba con una pequeña armadura de entrenamiento y dejaba al descubierto un poco su pecho, el cabello lo tenia suelto como lo llevaba antes en castle black solo que ahora era mas corto gracias a melisandre.

Sansa vio a Eva y esta le llamo la atencion.

" eva... Donde tienes esa mirada" pregunto sansa cuando Eva agacho su rostro y volvió a sansa para acomodarle las pieles.

" lo siento mi lady... Me distraje" se disculpo la dama cuando sansa le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

" lord snow es una distracción para ti" preguntó de nuevo sansa cuando eva la miro muy avergonzada por la obiedad de su situación.

" para nada mi lady solo estába observando... Además solo soy una sirvienta" dijo eva cuando sansa la miro fijamente y volvió hacia jon quien por un momento estába Mirando a sansa y le dio una sonrisa para luego seguir con el entrenamiento.

" jon no es como los señores de norte... El es distinto, no le importa si eres una señora o sirvienta, si ama a alguien no le interesara lo que digan los demás... es muy diferente a todos los caballeros que conocí desde que me fui de winterfell" afirmo sansa cuando Eva muy lentamente volvió su mirada a jon quien solo seguía mirando a sansa por algunos momentos y no registraba a Eva quien no dejaba de verlo.

" es todo un caballero su hermano mi lady, no soy la única que le gusta su hermano" afirmo Eva cuando sansa la miro con sorpresa.

En ese momento merry había vuelto para avisarle que pronto el amuerzo estaria listo.

" mi lady, el almuerzo estara listo en unos momentos" dijo merry dando media vuelta cuando sansa asistió con la cabeza y volvió a su hermano para hablar con el desde arriba.

" jon... Ven a comer" dijo sansa cuando jon se detuvo y asistió con la cabeza y miro a los jóvenes quienes entendieron que las prácticas había acabado por el momento.

Sansa a entrar al gran salón solo se encontró con muy pocos hombres, entre ellos estaba tormound y ser davos hablando sentados uno frente al otro,era raro ver al gran salón tan vacío desde la victoria contra ramsay, pues casi todos los dias los señores estaba alli planenando o comiendo, pero ahora muchos habían regresado a sus tierras para prepararse para el largo invierno.

Sansa se encontró sola en la gran mesa cuando vio entrar a su hermano todo cambiado y a parecer se había bañado, cuando se sentó a su lado le dio una pequeña sonrisa, Eva entro junto con merry y algunas ayudantes más de la Cocina, le habían etregado un gran tazón cuando sansa alcanzó a verlo se lo llevo a su nariz para poder saber que era.

" sopa de guisantes y cebolla" dijo sansa con una sonrisa al ver a jon sonreirle y probar un poco con su cuchara.

sansa recordo la primera noche en castle black, con jon a su lado y recordado viejos tiempos, sansa no se había sentido mas seguro que aquella vez bajo la protección. de jon.

Sintió una pequeña alegría a probar la sopa con sus ojo cerrados, pues no era muy sabrosa como la que hacia nan pero era lo suficiente para llevar a sansa al pasado cuando era una niña y nan le llevaba la sopa a su recamara," aun recuerda lo que había dicho aquella noche" penso sansa víendo a jon sonreir.

" mas tarde iré al bosque de lobos a caballo, necesito pasear a ghost, pedi que prepare un caballo para tu" dijo jon tomando la sopa mientras sansa lo miraba con un poco de admiracion, hacia mucho tiempo que no la trataba tan bien, desde que salio de winterfell con su padre ella había sufrido muchos maltratos de diferentes hombres y mujeres, pero ahora sentía tanta tranquilidad y cariño por la bondad de jon hacia ella, en ese momento lord bealish entro el gran salon, aun sansa se preguntaba que hacia en winterfell, pronto los caballeros de vale regresarian a este y el debería partir con ellos pero no demostraba mucho preparación al parecer seguirá en winterfell, pero ella no le importaba porque sabia que era un hombre peligroso y con ambiciones muy grandes pero jon estaba allí, a su lado para defenderla y no sola como antes.

" sansa estas bien" preguntó jon cuando tomo suavemente la mano de sansa y esta sólo reaccionó sacando su mano de jon muy asustada, y dejo de mirar a bealish y volvió hacia jon.

" lo siento sansa no era mi intención..." decia jon cuando sansa negó con su cabeza sintiendose muy mal al asustar a jon.

" no... No estoy bien solo es que estaba concentrada en otras cosas...acepto acompañarte esta tarde, necesito despejarme también" dijo sansa cuando apoyo su mano sobre la de jon de nuevo pero ahora con mas confianza y seguridad.

Jon asistió con la cabeza y siguió tomando la sopa cuando eva le entregó un poco mas de pan y esta acaricio su mano muy suavemente cuando sansa la miro y vio que jon solo se puso muy incómodo.

" que sucedio allí" dijo sansa con una pequeña sonrisa viendo a Eva salir del salón muy feliz de tocar a jon de una manera sensual.

" ehh... Nada sansa" dijo jon con un tono de vergüenza y timidez.

Sansa sólo dio una pequeña sonrisa y volvió a su sopa.

Habían entrado a bosque de lobos cuando la nieve comenzó a caer, jon llevaba una vestimenta con muchas pieles y su espada en la cintura, ghost caminaba a su lado olfateando los árboles y la nieve como si estuviera casado algún animal.

Jon recordó el bosque en su infancia cuando venia a jugar con robb y theon, era diferente ahora, nieve cubria todo a su alrededor, en ese momento sansa le paso frente a el con montando una yegua, hermosa y alta, sansa estába vestida con ropa de cuero como para ir de casería y sobre ella llevaba unas pieles blancas como las que usaba jon antes en castle black, su cabello estaba suelto y el viento lo hacia moverse como la hojas de los arboles, en ese momento jon recordó el cabello besado por el fuego de su amada yggrite, aun extrañaba su carácter, su voz, aun recordaba sus besos y esa noche en la cueva, era todo para el y lo perdió por una maldita flecha.

El no entendía por que sansa la recordaba tanto, ambas eran muy distintas, sansa era muy educada, amable y cariñosa en momentos íntimos, pero yggrite era salvaje, valiente, muy imprudente, jon no lo entendia, pero cuando sansa se dio vuelta y lo miro con esa gran sonrisa que tenia y no la veía en mucho tiempo, tod cambio para el.

"Que me sucede... Es sansa"dijo en sus adentros jon cuando vio que sansa se acerco a el y comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de el.

" a que no puedes alcanzarme jon" dijo sansa con un tono de burla y felicidad, sansa se sentía como una niña que no había jugado en mucho tiempo, vio que su hermano solo le dio una sonrisa y ella comenzó a galopar con su yegua muy rapido dejando a jon muy atras.

Jon había desaparecido de su vista cuando miraba hacia atrás con una sonrisa pero poco a poco su sonrisa desaparecio cuando vio que jon no aparecía, pronto comenzo a mirar a todas direcciones sintiendo que el bosque se cerraba a su alrededor, el miedo se apoderó de ella, cuando ruidos comenzaron a sentirse entre los arbustos y los grandes arboles, sansa se bajo lentamente de su caballo y se acerco mas al ruido con mucho miedo.

"jon... Estas ahí" pregunto sansa cuando vio que los arbustos se movían y el ruido se detuvo por completo.

" jon... No me asustes" dijo sansa cuando jon apareció de la nada y la tomo de su cintura y sansa muy asutada dio un grito cuando arrojo fuertes golpes en el pecho de jon.

" lo siento sansa.." dijo jon con una pequeña risa y intentando tranquilizar a sansa quien lo miraba muy enojada y dando media vuelta para subir a su caballo.

" sansa... Crei que no te molestaria" dijo jon siguiedola hasta que subió a su caballo y el tomó sus riendas para no dejarla irse.

" me perdonas hermana" dijo jon cuando sansa lo miro y le arrojo la bola de nieve que tenia en su mano en todo su rostro y jon al alejarse y limpiarse vio que sansa seguía muy seria pero pronto exploto con una risa y solo comenzó a Cabalar muy rápido dejado a jon solo cuando este dio una pequeña sonrisa al ver a su hermana alejarse cabalgando.

Luego de la cena, lo noche se había hecho mas entrena que nunca para jon, quien revisaba por tercera vez las cartas que recibía de las casas del norte y de sus problemas con el pueblo libre, necesitaba afianzar todas esas problemáticas entre los norteños y los salvajes.

Jon se restregaba su mano por su frente y acariciaba su cicatriz en el ojo, recordado aquello tiempos en castle black, donde lo que mas importaba era mantener al lord comandante caliente y defender a sam de aquellos que se burlaban de el, jon extrañaba los consejos de su amigo y hermano sam, se pregunaba donde estaria en ese momento y se al fin había llegado a la citadel, además de que jon debía hacerle saber que ya no están en castle black sino en winterfell y ya no era el lord comandante sino el rey en el norte.

Jon bebio un poco mas de su vino cuando alguien había golpeado su puerta, jon miro fijamente a la puerta de madera y preguntadose quien podia ser a esa hora de la noche, al abrir se encontró con Eva, la dama que en la mañana lo estaba seduciendo.

" mi lord decidi pasar para darle las buenas noches" dijo la sirvienta cuando lentamente corrió su vestido para mostrar a jon que no llevaba ropa interior y que deseaba pasar.

" ev..Eva que haces aquí... Yo estoy por acostarme ahora mismo" dijo jon intentado no bajar su mirada a la cintura de la joven mujer quien era muy hermosa.

" pues no le molestara entonces que pase por un momento a ayudarlo a desvestirlo mi lord" dijo Eva mirando con una pequeña sonrisa a jon y colocando su mano en el pecho de su rey, cuando este miro su mano.

Jon era un hombre y no podía negar que necesitaba estar con una mujer para poder sacar sus problemas de la cabeza y dormir una noche bien, pesadillas y con la compañía de una mujer hermosa como Eva.

Jon solo se corrió y dejo pasar a la mujer quien solo paso muy rapido y al pararse frente a jon, llevo sus manos a su boca para calentarlas por el frío que hacia en el pasillo del castillo.

" usted se ve muy cansado mi lord" dijo la sirvienta cuando llevo sus manos al pecho de jon para desvestirlo y dejarlo libre de toda esa vestimenta que llevaba todos los días.

Cuando una de las manos de Eva bajo hasta su entrepierna y apretó su bulto con mucha fuerza y dando un pequeño gemido al ver el rostro de jon muy enorejecido.

" ayy mi lord usted tiene con que hacer sentir feliz a las mujeres" dijo la dama cuando lentamente metió la mano de jon dentro de su pantalón y agarró el miembro de jon que estaba semierecto, jon dio un paso hacia atrás al sentir las manos frías de Eva.

La mujer se llevo la mano hasta su boca haciendo que jon se sintiera mas excitado, luego se abalanzo para besarlo muy apasionadamente y este la alejo para verla a la cara de nuevo, pero por un segundo jon pareció ver el rostro de alguien conocido, alguien quien convivía con el todos loa días, ese alguien era sansa, cuando jon vio los ojos celestes de su hermana, se detuvo y rápidamente saco a Eva de su recamara.

" lo siento mi lady pero no puedo hacerlo... No ahora, ve y descansa" dijo jon cuando la sirvienta abrio su boca para hablar peor jon ya había cerrado su puerta, el se apoyo en ella y respiro muy ondo, luego volvió su mirada a su entre pierna y su bulto marcado en su pantalón.

Luego volvió a golpear la puerta y esta vez jon muy rapido la volvió a abrir para correr a Eva pero se encontró con alguien muy diferente.

" eva por fav... Sansa" dijo jon mirando a su hermana quien llevaba su pelo suelto y estaba tapada con muchas pieles por el frío del invierno, su largo cuello se dejaba ver y su piel blanca como la nieve era iluminada por la luz del farol que llevaba en la mano.

" jon... No puedo dormir, puedo dormir contigo esta noche" dijo sanas cuando vio él rostro de sorpresa de jon y este de inmediato se cubrió su entre pierna y volvió a su hermana.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notas: espero que les guste este capitulo, quiero ir demostrando lentamente como la relación entre ambos va surgiendo, y mas adelante comenzare a escribir los capítulos donde demostraré que es lo que esta sucediendo en el sur, todavía jon y sansa no saben sobre la muerte de tommen y la destrucción de el septo.**

 **Dejen sus comentarios para ayudarme a seguir esta historia, me ayudan mucho.**

 **Sentimientos Nuevos**

Sansa sentía que no podía grita ni moverse en la cama, allí frente a ella estaba ramsay con un cuchillo en su mano mientras cortaba la manzana para poder comerla frente a ella.

Sansa veía como él lentamente se acercaba a ella y los nudos que la ataban a la cama se señian mas a ella para no dejarla escapar de ese lugar, luego ella sintio que desgarro su ropa con las propias manos y pasaba el frío acerco del cuchillo por su cuerpo y sonreía a verla sufrir, cuando vio que la estaba a punto de cortar sintió que alguien la desataba, levanto su vista y vio a un lobo blanco a su lado, cuando las manos se soltaron ella logró empujar a ramasay y correr en cualquier dirección y cuando estaba a punto de escapar sansa se despertó toda sudada y con su cabello suelto y desparramado por su cuerpo.

Las velas se había consumido y el fuego de la chimenea apenas podia verse en la oscuridad, el viento que soplaba afuera era fuerte y hacia que se sintiera a través de las ventanas.

Sansa se incorporo de inmediato sentándose en su cama y llevando sus manos a su frente y a su pecho para calmar su agitación y el temor de ver a ese hombre frente a ella de nuevo.

"yo lo mate... Tuve el poder por primera vez y lo asesine, jon me dio ese poder" decía sansa a si misma para tranquilizar a su corazón que latía muy rápido, recordando los gritos desgarradores de ramsay siendo devorado por sus propios perros y aun recordada cuando al fin dejó el patio y entro a su recamara donde jon la esperaba aquella noche después de que la vída de el bolton había sido acabada.

Jon se acerco sin decir ninguna palabra y al ver el rostro de sansa sin ningún tipo de expresión solo la abrazo muy fuerte y le dijo unas pocas palabras que significaron mucho para ella.

"El se ha ido, ya no te lastimara" dijo jon sin dejar de abrazar a sansa y acariciar su cabello, mientras que ella se sentía tan protegía en sus brazos sabiendo que nadie la podría tocar de nuevo a lado de jon.

"Lo mate... Mate a un hombre" dijo sansa aquella noche volviendo a ver a jon quien tomo su rostro con ambas manos y limpiando las lágrimas.

" mataste a un asesino y aquel que te lastimo, nadie dirá nada ahora, no has cometido un error" dijo jon viendo que sansa solo asistió con la cabeza para volver a abrazarlo y quedarse allí por un largo tiempo.

Cuando sansa volvió del pasado se encontró de nuevo e una situación tan difícil de afrontar sola.

" el sigue vivo en mi mente" dijo sansa levantadose de la cama y colocándose su bata y cubierodose de muchas pieles, pues aun algo de razón tenía, ramsay estaba muerto pero aun vivía en sus recuerdos y pesadillas y lo seguiria estando si no lo logra alejar de su cabeza, necesitaba ayuda para salir adelante, en ese momento sansa recordó él lobo blanco en su sueño, solo significaba una cosa, jon snow.

Sansa miro hacia la puerta para encontrarse allí del otro lado en cuestión de segundos, sin dudarlo se dirigió a la recamara de su hermano, la recamara de mama y papa, dijo sansa en sus adentros recordando como habían peliado para convencerse el uno al otro para quedarse con ese cuarto tan importantes para ellos,sansa desde qye jon fue coronado rey nunca había estado así, jamas había desado estar al lado de un ser querido para sentirse a salvo y amada como cuando era niña.

A estar muy cerca de la recamara y con su farol en la mano se encontro con Eva muy apresurada y sin mirarla a sansa siguió adelante agachando su rostro, luego al llegar ante la puerta de jon, vio que por debajo había luz y significaba que aun estaba despierto y sansa se sintió agradecida, tomo una larga respiración antes de golpear una sola vez cuando volvió a acomodarse las pieles que llevaba puestas y de repente y con mucha rapidez la puerta se abrió y jon estaba con muy poca ropa puesta y con su pecho casi descubierto.

Sansa no supo entender las palabras que jon dijo mientras abría la puerta pero si logro ver que jon estaba completamente sorprendido de su presencia allí frente a el.

Las palabras que dijo sansa fueron dicilies de decirlas para ella, pues desde pequeña su madre le había ensañado los modales de una dama y las cosas que jamas debía hacer y lo principal era que nunca debía compartir un cuarto sola con un hombre que no era su esposo, pero ese hombre era jon, su medio hermano.

Jon solo respiro hondo he intento olvidar lo sucedido con Eva, sansa estaba muy mal y necesitaba de su ayuda, tal vez hablarla y tranquilizarla para poder dormirse.

" pasa... Pasa sansa" dijo jon cubienrodose con pieles y haciéndose a un lado dejando pasar a sansa quien solo miro a su hermano quien tenia esa mirada de melancolía y tristeza.

Al entrar sansa recordó que en esa recamara dormia ramsay, en la noche de bodas ella jamas piso ese cuarto sino que el la tenia encerrada en un pequeño dormitorio donde noche tras noche la visitaba.

Sansa estaba pérdida en sus pensamientos cuando jon colocó mas pieles sobre ella y sansa solo se asusto al tacto de jon quien este de inmediato se acerco a la chimenea para ponerle mas leña y calentar la recámara para su hermana.

"Disculpa jon si te moleste o si estabas durmiendo" dijo sansa sentándose en la punta de la cama de jon, esta era muy suave y cómoda para sansa.

Jon se levanto negando con su cabeza y volvió a a ver a su hermana quien estaba con su pelo suelto y muy parecida la primera noche en castle black, recordó aquel tiempo en que parecia que jamas regresarían a winterfell y ahora estaban allí calientes en su hogar.

" para nada sansa... Como te sientes ahora" dijo jon intentado ver que su hermana estuviera mejor y qje intentara olvidar los malos sueños.

" estoy mejor" hablo sansa al ver que con sorpresa a ghost quien se levantan detrás del escritorio muy alto y amenazante.

" que haces muchacho ven aquí" dijo jon sentándose en la silla cuando el huargo con mucho animo se acero a jon para que este acariciará su largo pelaje blanco.

" duerme contigo" preguntó sansa cuando jon la miro y con una pequeña sonrisa le respondió.

" algunas noches, otras duerme en los establos por su tamaño, algunos le temen y por eso esta aquí ahora, aunque el no dañaría a nadie" dijo jon viendo a los ojos a su huargo cuando este abría su boca para jugar con jon, sansa por su parte le dio una pequeña sonrisa y por sus adentros deseaba acariciar el pelaje de ghost pero por sorpresa de ella el huargo se detuvo y dejo de mirar a jon para acercarse lentamente a sansa.

Jon lo miro con sorpresa al ver la escena de ghost cuando sansa levantó su mano para acariciar su espalda y apoyar su cabeza en el cuerpo del huargo gigante.

" pocas veces hace eso" dijo jon cuando vio que sansa soltó las pieles que tenía sobre su espalda y con su dos manos acaricio a ghost, jon miro hacia otro lado para qye sansa no se sintiera incomoda hasta que se volviera a cubirir.

Sansa sintió el pelaje de ghost en sus manos y recordo a lady, quien hace mucho tiempo habie muerto por culpa de Joffrey, sansa la amaba y siempre se lo debio a jon quien fue el de la idea de llevarlos a winterfell y entregárselos a los jóvenes stark.

Jon en ese momento recordó el huargo de sansa y queria preguntarle que había sucedido con ella.

" cuando partí con papa y árya, en el camino sucedió un percanse y nymeria mordió a Joffrey, árya la dejo que escapara y cersei convenció a el rey Robert que matara a lady en lugar de nymeria... Papa la mato" dijo sansa mirando a ghost a los ojos y este solo lentamente se hecho en el suelo cuando jon volvió a ve a su hermana quien estaba cubierndose de las pieles de nuevo.

" lo siento mucho" dijo jon acercándose a su hermana para prepararle la cama.

" jon... Puedo preguntarte algo" dijo sansa cuando jon se detuvo y luego siguió acomodando las pieles para que pueda acostarse su hermana.

" dime" dijo jon temiendo a lo que preguntaría sansa, pues no habían hablado mucho de todo lo que habían vivido ambos desde que dejaron winterfell, pues en castle black, no estuvieron mucho tiempo, y las noches que habían pasado fueron para descansar y estar juntos en paz sin importar lo que sucedía afuera de los cuartos donde dormían.

" te arrepientes de dejar winterfell" dijo sansa viendo que su hermano se sentó a su lado, mirando fijamente al fuego y llevando su mano a na cicatriz que tenia en el ojos y frunciendo el ceño

" no lo se, he vivido muchas cosas en castle black, conocí a muchos hombres que adore y respete, pero si te preguntas porque no abandone la guardia nocturna cuando papa murio, lo intente, pero mis hermanos me detuvieron, supe que no podría hacer mucho allí en el sur, a fin de cuentas soy un bastardo, fue difícil dejar todo atrás, pero luego vi lo que por miles de años permaneció oculto y me di cuenta que mi propósito era otro" dijo jon recordando su tiempo en la guardia nocturna y lo afortunado de poder abandonarlo todo pars volver a su hogar, el dio su vida y al regresar ya no era el mismo.

"Viste a los caminantes blancos" afirmó sansa cuando jon volvió su vista a su hermana y no por primera ves dirigió su vista a los labios de su hermana, sus hermosos pómulos y sus ojos celestes, jon por un momento se perdió en los detalles de sansa y luego volvió a la realidad.

" los vi... No eran cuentos de tata" dijo jon intentando no preocupar mas a sansa con sus problemas y sus encuentros con los muertos no seria una buena historia.

" por mucho tiempo viví en el sur y vi como los baratheon, lannidter, tyrell, martell y los stark luchaban en una guerra que parecia jamas terminar pero ahora se que nada se compara con lo que se acerca, tu lo viste y ningún rey de westeros esta preparado para la guerra que se aproxima" dijo sansa mirando fijamente al fuego, pensando que es lo que estaría haciendo cersei y su hijo tommen en kings lanndings, margery, o lady olenna, como estarian, se preguntaba muchas veces qcomo reaccionaria cersei al saber que ella estaba viva y era la señora de winterfell.

" tu crees que el rey tommen sabe de tu coronación" preguntó sansa mirando a jon quien solo no podía expresar lo que sentia.

" no lo se, tal vez si, los cuervos son rápidos pero los pájaros de los mensajeros de los lannister son aun mas"dijo jon volviendo a ver a su hermana con una pequeña sonrisa

" me pregunto muchas veces que dirá de mi cersei cuando sepa que estoy viva y que soy la señora de winterfell" termino sansa pensando en el rostro de la mujer que odiaba con toda su alma, la mujer que le demostró como era la vida real, que lo cuentos de princesas solo eran una mentira.

"Que eres la reina en el norte" dijo jon mirando a su hermana quien volvió su vista a el sorprendida por lo que había dicho.

" pero si yo no soy..." dijo sansa cuando su hermano la interrumpió antes de que terminara de hablar.

" los señores del norte me han elegido como su rey, pero yo todo te lo debo a ti, tu fusite quien me convenció de recuperar winterfell, tu fuiste quien nos salvo en la batalla" dijo jon abriendo su corazón para hacerle entender a su hermana que aunque no había recibido ningún titulo de parte del los señores del norte para el ella era la reina.

" pero tu sabes luchar y entiendes de guerra" dijo sansa sintiendo un gran alivio en su corazón al saber que las palabras de bealish eran mentiras y que ahora debían confiar en el uno al otro.

" si pero tu sabes de política, conoces el juego de tronos, conoces a nuestros enemigos en el sur mas que nadie, quieran los norteños o no, tu y yo debemos gobernar el norte... Juntos " dijo jon ayudando a sansa a levantar las pieles para cubrir su cuerpo del frio.

Sansa le dio una pequeña sonrisa a su hermano cuando este volvió a mirar hacia el fuego.

"Tu eres un stark jon" dijo sansa sabiendo que eso era lo que mas culpable hacia sentir a jon, pues era un snow y un rey mientras que la legitima hija de lord stark era olvidada por los norteños.

jon volvió su vista a su hermana y con una sonrisa asistió con su cabeza.

" tal vez los últimos" dijo jon cuando sansa recordó la sonrisa de bran cuando era niño y las travesuras de arya que hacia en contra de ella.

" recuerdas cuando árya llenaba mi cama de espinas o de barro" dijo sansa mirando al fuego y recordando a árya reírse de ella y correriendo por los pasillos para que no la ateapara.

" y bran trepando los muros del castillo a escondidas de tu madre" dijo jon teniendo breves imágenes de bran cuando era pequeño y jugaba con rickon o robb.

Sansa dio una pequeña risa mirando hacia el fuegl y jon no pudo negarse a ver el hermoso rostro de su hermana iluminado por las llamas, su risa parecía que revivía de nuevo una y otra vex el corazón roto de jon, hace mucho tiempo no veía reír a sansa, el paseo de esa tarde le había demostrado a jon que después de tantas cosas que ambos habían vivido un poco de los viejos jon y sansa vivían en su interior.

Jon quedó inmóvil por un momento viendo a sansa quien esta se dio cuenta de que el la observaba y al darse vuelta jon solo le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

Jon recordó a Eva en ese momento y como su mano frío llego hasta su entrepierna y tomo su miembro, pero luego el rostro de sansa lo interrumpió y este volvió en si, alejándose de su hermana para dejarla dormir.

" bue...bueno sansa, puedes acostarte en mi cama" dijo jon de pie frente a ella quien este se levanto y jon al ver que era un poco mas alta que el levantó su cabeza para hablar.

" y tu donde dormiras" pregunto sansa cuando jon negó con su cabeza y miro hacia la silla en señal de su respuesta.

" no... Acuestate conmigo" dijo sansa cuando jon negó con su cabeza muy firme.

" no sansa, no debo" dijo jon dando un paso hacia atrás para dejar a sansa.

" jon por favor, quiero dormir segura" dijo sansa acercándose mas a el y sin vergüenza en comparación con jon, este agachó su rostro y lentamente afirmo, lo lamento papa, pensó en sus adentros jon cuando sansa di media vuelta y se acostó en la cama de jon.

Luego vio a su hermano acostarse a su lado con casi toda la ropa que tenia puesta y mirando hacia la techo de la recámara.

Lentamente sansa comenzó a cerrar sus ojos sabiendo qque jon estaba a su lado, estaba acompañada en la cama de sus padre con su hermano y se sentía tan segura despues de tanto tiempo lejos de casa.

" duerme bien jon"dijo sansa cerrando los ojos pero esperando una respuesta de su hermano antes de comenzar a dormir .

" duerme bien hermana"dijo jon reafirmando su cabeza y sus pensamientos con una última palabra.

Sansa dio una pequeña sonrisa al escuchar su respuesta y lentamente el sueño por fin se hizo presente, el ruido de la leña consumirse en el fuego y en viento que entraba por la ventana hizo a sansa dormirse muy rápido y ambos quedaron mirando a los lados contrarios por respeto y desencia.

Sansa al fin sentía que dormía con alguien a su lado que en verdad la quería y protegería tanto como lo haría su padre, desde que abandonó winterfell nunca se había sentido así, segura con jon a su lado, era algo que en verdad extrañaba y que sientia una pequeña duda, tal vez no sentiría lo mismo con robb.

jon fue el primero en despertar, por primera vez desde que había regresado de la muerte no había soñado de nuevo con esos rostros de traición y muerte, con la Últimas palabras que escuchó antes de morir, al fin se había despertado tranquilo y feliz, sintió que una respiración se escuchaba aparte de la suya, a levantar su cabeza se encontró con el cabello de sansa y su rostro acostado en su pecho y lo que mas sorprendió a jon fue que su propia mano descanzaba en el cuerpo de sansa, en pocas palabras jon abrazaba a sansa quien descansaba sobre su cuerpo.

La cabeza de jon volvió a su almohada y lentamente intento salir de esa posición antes de que su hermana despertara, pero sintió que ella dio un pequeño gemido antes de volverse mas cerca de jon.

El recordó que la ultima vez que compartió la cama con una mujer fue con ygrrite y fue en una cueva hace ya tanto tiempo, jon sintió que su cuerpo estaba cada vez mas cerca y la respiración de jon se aceleraba.

Lentamente logro salir de loa brazos de sansa y levatrase dejando a su hermana sola en su cama, el la observó por un largo tiempo sentado en la orilla de la cama, lentamente corrió un mechon del cabello de sansa de su rostro, cuando vio como descansaba tranquila sin pesadillas que la atormentaran.

Jon se acerco a su frente y le dio un pequeño beso como aquel en el muro del castillo, luego volvió a verla con una pequeña sonrisa se levanto para poder vestirse, vio por su ventana que aun el castillo dormía por completo y era mejor para ambos, pues pronto las damas entrarían a la recamara de sansa y al no encontrarla allí se precuparian y seria mucho peor si la encontraran en la cama de jon en el estado que estaba ahora, el castillo hablaría de ellos como los hermanos lannister, sería una deshora para sansa.

Jon lentamente se arrodillo frente a la chimenea para lograr prenderla de nuevo y ccalentará de nuevo la recamara, luego de que un pequeño fuego se alzara e iluminara un poco mas el cuarto, jon se saco su camisa y dejando su pecho al aire miro sus heridas que parecían ya desaparecer, paso sus dedos helados por su piel pálida y sintió un leve dolor, pero en ese momento tan intimo alguien lo asusto.

" te duelen" dijo sansa sentada en la cama y restregando sus ojos, se había despertado mientras jon hacia ruido para encender na chimenea y se había avergonzado al ver la espalda de su hermano, tenia algunas cicatrizes, la piel era tan palida, sansa intento no ver a su hermano en ese momento pero al sentir un pequeño gemido de jon al tocar su herida no pudo resistir a hablar.

" dioses sansa... Me has dado un susto de muerte" dijo jon intentando cubrir su pecho con una camisa blanca y de inmediato se coloco un chaleco de cuero como los que usaba en castle black.

Sansa agacho su rostro dando una pequeña sonrisa y volviendo a ver a su hermano quien imtentaba evadirla para que no se sintiera mas incomoda la situación.

" ya ha amanecido" preguntó sansa mirando hacia la ventana que por ella apenas podia verse unos rayos de luz blanca y la calma de el castillo era como si todos durmieran aun menos ellos dos.

" pues si... Como has dormido"pregunto jon acercándose a su hermana quien solo con una sonrisa lo volvió a mirar.

" hace tiempo que no dormia tan bien jon, te lo agradezco y pido disculpas por la molestia" dijo sansa cuando intento levantarse pero en ese momento jon suavemente la tomo de la mano y sansa volvió su mirada a jon.

" no es una molestia sansa, si puedo hacerte olvidar tus pesadillas lo haré" dijo jon tomando a sansa se su nuca y llevándola mas cerca a el, luego le dio un suave beso en su frente pare levantarse de la cama y ver que sansa agachó su rostro.

" ahora deberías volver a tu recamara antes de qye tus damas noten tu ausencia y si alguien llegara a entrar aquí y nos ve en esta situación sería mucho peor" dijo jon mirando a sansa como se levantaba de con una sonrisa asistía a sus palabras.

" eva me mataría si supiera que estoy aquí" dijo sansa sin mirar a jon cuando este volvió de inmediato su mirada a su hermana y se detuvo dejando se landó su ropa y volviendo a sansa.

" que sabes de Eva" dijo jon muy nervioso cuando sansa solo movió su cabeza en señal de desconfianza

" solo que siente cosas por ti y que le gustas mucho" dijo sansa cuando lentamente acomodo su cabello y antes de dirigirse a la puerta de salida vio que su hermano se quedó mirando a la cama.

" nos vemos en el desayuno jon" dijo sansa cuando lentamente saco su cabeza antes de salir para a asegurase de que nadie estaba allí para verla, luego a cerrarla camino lentamente hasta su cuarto, dejando a jon muy pensativo y volvió a su cama pensando que allí ambos habían dormido Tan bien juntos sin que nadie los molestara.

Jon dio una sonrisa y luego volvió a terminar de cambiarse y preparandose para un largo día con muchos problemas que solucionar.

" mi lady puedo pasar" pregunto Eva antes de que entrara en na recámara de sansa con la vestimenta que usaría en el día su señora.

Sansa asistió y Eva entró lentamente para no molestarla a su señora quien muchas veces amanecía con dolores o con un rostro de tristeza pero se encontró con una sansa diferente, estaba frente al espejo cepillando su largo cabello hacia un costado y tararenado una canción muy suave pero que animaba toda la recamara

" buenos días Eva... Que sucede con merry hoy" pregunto sansa mirando que eva estaba sorprendida ante la nueva sansa de esa mañana.

" ehh amaneció indispuesta así que cuando terminé con la recamara de su hermano vine a limpiar la suya mi lady" dijo Eva acercandose a sansa para ayudarla a cepillar su cabello pero sansa se nego.

" deja Eva puedo sola... Si deseas puedes tender mi cama y luego puedes irte" dijo sansa con una pequeña sonrisa y volviendo su mirada al espejo sintiendo tan feliz y tranquila sin tener una pesadilla de ramsay que la Atormentara esa mañana.

Eva llevaba un rostro de dolor y sus ojos estaban tristes, sansa logró notarlos de inmediato, se dio vuelta para ver a eva quien sacudia las sabanas.

" Eva estas bien... Te noto triste" preguntó sansa cuando Eva solo la miro y se detuvo lo un momento para mirar a suseñora quien seguía cepillando su cabello.

" mi lady a usted no le puedo mentir... Esta mañana entre a la recamara de su hermano y el ya no estaba, lo peor fue que cuando sacudi su cama encontré entre las sabanas el cabello de una mujer... Cabello rojo" termino Eva cuando vio que sansa habia volteado su cepillo al suelo y luego se quedó inmóvil por un momento, su palidez se hizo notar.

" mi lady esta bien" pregunto eva acercandose de inmediato a sansa quien se agacho muy rápido para alzar el cepillo y su felicidad se espumo en segundos.

"Que pasa si nos descubren" dijo sansa en sus adentros cuando vio que eva se acercó a ella muy rapido.

" estoy bien..." dijo sansa cuando volvió a cepillar su cabello disimulando su susto y temor.

" mi lady, al parecer su hermano paso la noche con una mujer de cabello rojo como el mío... El tiene a un acompañante de noche" dijo eva muy triste cuando sansa no sabia que decirle, sentía mucha dolor al ver como esa joven sufria tanto por algo que no sabia bien " soy yo... dormi en la misma cama con jon, dormir a su lado" desaba decirle sansa para hacerla sentir mejor, pero eva pensaría cosas que en verdad lo arruinaría todo, en especial la relación de cariño con jon.


	4. Chapter 4

**notas: disculpen la tardanza para publicar otro capitulo, pero les aseguro que seré mas contante en publicarlos, esperó que les guste ese capítulo, me anime a agregar un hecho como el se va a suceder, y creo que servirá para demostrar que ambos se necestan, si les gusto por favor comenten su opinión.**

 **El Fin De La Paz**

 ****El gran salón estaba otra vez repleto se señores del norte con nuevas exigencias al rey en el norte, muchos habían llegado a primera hora a winterfell.

Jon estaba sentado frente a ellos en la gran mesa junto con ghost a sus pies, el huargo estaba recostado en el suelo observando atentamente a cada uno de los hombres quienes muchas veces le daban una mirada de terror ante el gran tamaño de el huargo blanco.

Davos miraba y escuchaba las quejas de los norteños mientras jon estaba con un rostro de amargura y dolor, sentia que no podría seguir de esa manera mientras los muertos se acercaban y ellos allí sin prepararse para lo que se acerca.

"Mi lord... Los suministros de invierno se agotaran muy pronto... El norte debió preparase para el invierno hace mucho tiempo atrás pero sólo estuvo en guerra constante y eso agoto todos los alimentos"dijo lord glover mirando fijamente a jon y de pie ante todos los presentes.

"Usted tiene toda la razón mi lord"respondió jon" mi padre solía decir que cuando el invierno llegue, debíamos cuidar nuestros hogares, a nuestra familia, pues quiero respetar la memoria de mi padre, hacemos todo lo posible por alimentar a todos en wimterfell y se que ustedes en sus tierras hacen lo mismo, pronto encontraremos una solución" dijo jon intentando calmar a todos los presentes, cuando en ese momento sansa entro lentamente y se sentó al lado de jon, llebava un vestido azul y con unas pieles en su cuello que abrigaban del frío.

" hermana... Buenos días" dijo jon en voz bajo mientras los señores hablaban entre ellos y comenzaban a peliarse como siempre lo hacían, sansa miro a su hermano y luego volvió su vista al frente.

" no parecen buenos días"dijo sansa cuando logro sentarse y un señor en el fondo del salón hablo.

" los ríos se congelaron, no hay muchas fuentes de agua para abastecer el castillo, Todo se esta congelando, además de que muchos de nuestros soldados y comida fue a castle black" dijo el hombre cuando jon solo agacho su vista y cuando intento hablar sansa lo interrumpió para ella poder responder a las quejas.

" mi lord... El invierno llego y con el vendrán cosas peores que el habré y la sed... Enviamos ayuda a la muralla pues yo he estado allí y los hermanos de la guardia nocturna sufren cosas peores que nosotros, como el juramente que una vez dio mi hermano... Ellos son el escudo que defiende nuestros reinos, pero si no ayudamos a defenderlo pronto no existirá reinos a quien defender" dijo sansa con una voz de poder y inteligencia, jon la miraba con admiración, se preguntaba como había cambiado por completo, donde estaba esa niña que le gustaba bordar junto a sus nodrizas, quele gustan cantar, se había perdido en el sur o muerto con su padre, pero ahora ante el estaba una mujer de hierro y que había aprendió mucho de política.

" mi lady tiene razón... Yo enviaré un cuervo a lord arryn para que envíe suministros al norte" dijo lord bealish quien están sentado en el mismo lugar donde estaba cuando jon era coronado, sansa volvió su vista a el hombre y su ceño se fruncio, algo que jon noto de inmediato, en ese momento el se levanto y volvió su mirada a meñique.

" seria de gran ayuda... Pero lord a ayudado demasiado, no se como pueda devolverle el favor" dijo jon cuando bealish solo miro a sansa y luego volvió al rey quien le dio una sonrisa cuando jon lo miraba fijamente.

" el hablara de eso después mi lord... Por ahora le recomiendo que acpete la ayuda por el bien de su pueblo" dijo bealish mirando a los noteños y los hombres libres quienes asistían con felicidad

Jon se sentó de nuevo cuando se acerco para hablar con sansa en voz baja mientras los norteños hablaban ente ellos.

" que crees que deba hacer sansa" pregunto jon cuando su hermana lo miro con sorpresa pues el le estaba preguntando y pidiendo un consejo, él apreciaba su palabra.

" como te dije aquella vez... Solo unos tontos pueden creer en bealish... Pero necesitamos su ayuda para calmar a los señores... Así que tu decides" dijo sansa cuando jon volvio lentamente su mirada a los señores cuando estos estaba esperando una respuesta.

" esta bien... Aceptaremos la ayuda de lord arryn" dijo jon cuando voces de felicidad saltaron por todo el salon, un problema menos pero ahora otro se sumaba.

" mis lords... Como haremos con la falta de agua" dijo lord manderly quien estaba sentado a la derecha del salón con varios hombres mas a su lado.

Jon miro a sansa con mucha precupacion,luego se acomodo mejor en su silla y pensó en lo que decía el maestre luwin en el pasado.

" las aguas se congelarán en el invierno que se aproxima... Muchos dicen que durara años así que tu padre siempre estuvo cuidado las cuevas de las aguas termales" luwin le decía a robb quien era entrenado para convertirse en señor de winterfell, mientras jon estaba en una esquina aprendiendo a escribir pero siempre le gustaba escuchar las enseñanzas de luiwn hacia robb, pero el problema que ahora jon estaba molestando era que nunca supo bien donde se encontraban tales cuevas, tal vez hace dos años atrás eran fáciles de encontrar pero ahora con todo cubierto de nieve era compilado y peligroso.

" sansa recuerdas las..." decía jon acercándose a su hermana cuando esta lo interrumpió.

" de las aguas termales... Tal vez aun no se hayan congelado" dijo sansa con una pequeña sonrisa al ver el rostro de su hermano sonriendo ante el recuerdo de la infancia.

" tu recuerdas donde estaban" preguntó jon cuando sansa miro hacia la ventana recordando el pasado.

" papa jamas me dejo verlas... Decía qye eran peligrosas y que solo algunos soldados podían ir hasta allí" dijo sansa negando con su cabeza y volviendose mas enojada por todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

" y yo era su hijo bastardo...jamas las pude conocer, robb sabia de ella... Aunque tal vez encontremos algo de ellas en la biblioteca" dijo jon cambiando su rostro al tener una nueva esperanza y con sansa muraron de nuevo a los señores del norte quienes estaban ansiosos.

" mis lords... creemos que aun están intactas las cuevas subterráneas de aguas termales... Eso podría facilitarnos obtener agua para el castillo" dijo jon cuando muchos sonrieron y asistieron con la cabeza.

" yo me encargare en persona de su búsqueda y cuando nas encontremos todos tendrán el derecho de utilizarlas" respondió jon con una pequeña sonrisa al ver fijamente a lyanna mormont quien siempre estaba apoyando a el sin ningún problema o duda, algo que jon amaba de esa joven y su semejanza a arya.

Luego de esta reunión pronto los señores fueron abandonando la gran sala dejando solo a unos pocos, davos se acerco a la gran mesa donde jon estaba frorandose la cabeza muy agotado y sansa estaba por levantarse y retirarse pero el caballero de cebolla los detuvo.

" mis lords... No queria molestarlos hoy en la reunión con un problema... Pero creo que deben discutirlo en privado" dijo davos mientras jon miro a sansa con sorpresa y se levantó para ver a su compañero de cerca.

" que sucede Davos" pregunto jon cuando el hombre saco de su bolsillo con su mano una carta con un sello, luego la entrego a jom quien mirl que sansa reconoció de inmediato el emblema

" lannister" dijo sansa cuando jon volvió su vista con mucho desconfianza y al romper el sello vio que están dirigida a ambos, así que comenzó a leerla.

" que dice jon" preguntó sansa muy interesada y preocupada por en rostro de sorpresa de jon, quien este solo volvió su vista a ella y luego a davos.

Jon le entregó la carta con sansa sin poder hablar y luego se sentó en su silla muy preocupado y pensando en todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

"esto es imposible... No puede ser cierto" decía sansa muy furiosa e impotente al leer las palabras de la carta.

" mis lords disculpen mi intromisión... Pero que dice esa carta" pregunto davos cuando sansa muro a jon quien no respondía a el hombre y ella con toda amabilidad le respondio.

" el rey tommen murió... Margery también este muerta, su hermano, su padre ,kevan lannister... Todos murieron en un incidente en kings lanndigs, la carta no aclara nada del incidente pero si dice que cersei lannister esta sentada en el trono ser davos" dijo sansa miu furiosa de solo pensar que el pobre tommen quien había llegado a quererlo en su estadia en la capital ya que era muy distinto a joffrey, mas aun sobre la muerte de margery quien fue su amiga en los peores momentos, pero lo que mas impotencia le daba a sansa era saber que ahora la mujer que tanto daño le había hecho y que gracias a ella había conocido la cruda realidad de la vida estaba sentada en el trono de hierro como la reina de westeros.

" eso no es muy bueno" dijo dvaos muy pensativo cuando jon volvió si vista a el caballero.

" es mucho peor de lo que parece ser davos" dijo sansa cuando jon no podia hablar, pues eran muchas cosas para digerir y poder razonar, pero supo en ese momento que sansa ya lo habia entendido todo.

" la mujer que trajo desgracias a nuestra familia es ahora una reina con todo el poder... Y el norte ahora se a revelado... tal vez podamos enfrentar a la amenaza del norte pero no podemos enfrentar dos amenazas... Ahora el sur es mas peligroso" dijo sansa mirando a dsvos quien asistia con la cabeza y miraba a su señor quien están observando a sansa con admiración.

" mi lord este bien" preguntó davos cuando jon volvió su mirada al caballero de cebolla y este solo estaba preocupado por el.

" estoy bien... Solo necesitó un momento a solas" dijo jon levantándose y dirigiéndose a la salida cuando ghost lo siguió detras.

" tal vez deba acompañarlo mi lady" dijo davos cuando sansa miraba a jon quien estaba alejándose de ellos.

Sansa asistio con su cabeza y levantando su vesito salio muy rapido detrás de jon antes de que se alejara.

" jon espera... Debemos hablar" dijo sansa cuando jon solo caminaba en dirección a los establos sin detenerse para verla.

" sansa solo quiero un momento" dijo jon cuando no intentaba gritarle a su hermana por el respeto y cariño que le tenia.

" jon esperame" dijo sansa cuando vio a su hermano entrar a los establos y buscar muy rápido un caballo, vio como rápidamente lo monto y con sumo cuidado paso por su lado y dejando a sansa parada sin poder hacer nada.

pero ella no se quedaría alli, de inmediato le prepararon un caballo para que sugiera a jon.

El camino se había cada vez mas difícil para el caballo, pues el bosque era mas denso y jon no podía seguir sin que el animal se detuviera al no poder seguir.

Jon se bajo del caballo y mirando hacia adelante logro poder seguir a pie, no entendía el porque lo hacia pero solo necesitaba desahogarse y poder sacar todos sus problemas en ese bosque de alguna forma.

Cuando habia dejado atras a su caballo y se encontraba solo y rodeado de arboles cubiertos de nieve, pudo sentarse en las raíces de un gran árbol, miraba hacia donde estaba el castillo pero no podía ver mas que arboles y nieve, en ese momento un ruido de árboles moviendose y quebrándose obligo a jon ver hacia todas direcciones.

Cuando todo parecía haberse calmado el volvió su vista a algo que salio de entre los arboles, no era nada menos que un oso que estaba olfateando comida.

Jon lentamente se paro soprndido y a la vez muy asustado por el tamaño de la bestia quien parecía no saber de su presencia, cuando jon intento alejarse del lugar, unas ramas se quebraron delatando su presencia.

El oso levanto su vista y vio a jon quien este de inmediato saco a garra cuando el oso dio un gran aullido y comenzó a caminar en dirección a jon, cuando sansa a caballo apareció sin darse cuenta de oso a su izquierda pero si el caballo lo vio, el oso asusto al el animal cuando de un salto llegó voltear a sansa de su caballo y fue cuando ella vio al gran animal acercándose a ella.

Sansa sintió que su corazón se había helado al ver que podía morir en ese momento, jamas había visto a un oso tan de cerca, pero en ese presiso instante jon se acerco a ella y la levantó con la espada en la mano, jon alejo a sansa de ese lugar pero cuando vio que el oso se levantó dejando sus dos manos al aire, jon intento defenderse con garra pero el oso le dio un fuerte golpe en el pecho arrojándolo al suelo.

Cuando el oso volvió al suelo se acecro a jon con intenciones de matarlo, los gritos de sansa avisaron a la ayuda mas inesperada.

En ese momento ghost salto sobre el cuello del osos y una enfrentamiento entre los dos animales comenzó, jon estab sangrando demasiado y su pecho estaba muy golpeado.

Sansa se arrodilló de inmediato y vio a su hermano cubierto de su propia sangre.

" jon... Por favor resiste" dijo sansa cuando vio lentamente perdia su vista, sus ojos se estaban cerrando y sentía qye sansa se desesperaba mucho mas al verlo de esa manera.

Jon cerro los ojos sintiendo los aullidos de ghost y sansa intentado detener el sangrado de su pecho, luego se desmayo y nada mas recordó.

"

maestro sea sincero conmigo... Jon estara bien" pregunto sansa siguiendo detrás de tormound y brienne quien ayudaban a llevar el cuerpo de jon desangrando, la puerta de la recamara de jon se abrió dejando pasar primero y muy rápido al salvaje de cabello rojo cuando el maestre ordeno que lo depositaran en la cama de inmediato.

Sansa recordó en esa cama la noche anterior jon y sansa habían descanzado tan bien y con seguridad, ahora yacia jon desmayado y con sangre en todo su cuerpo.

Sansa estaba muy nerviosa cuando el maestre ordeno que todos dejaran el cuarto, brienne y tormound fueron los primeros, pero sansa no había aceptado dejar a jon de su lado.

" maestre yo quiero quedarme con el" dijo sansa muy segura de su decisión cuando el maestre volteo su mirada de inmediato.

" entonces mi lady deberá ayudarme... Traiga pañuelos húmedos" ordenó el maestre cuando sansa solo asistió y muy rápido entro en el baño de jon buscando todo lo posible para ayudar a su hermano.

Eva y marry entraron apresuradas con todos los utensilios del maestro y muchas vendas en sus brazos.

merry vio a su rey y luego de manera muy rapida abandono el cuarto pero eva no lo hizo, ella solo había quedado sin poder moverse al ver a el hombre que sentia mucho amor en ese estado.

" señorita eva... Deje el cuarto ahora" ordeno el maestre quien acomodaba a las almohadas y de inmediato busco una tijera de sus cosas que las damas le habían entregado.

" por favor salvelo maestro" dijo eva muy asustada y dejo muy rápido la recámara de jon cuando sansa salio del baño con muchos pañuelos humedos

El maestre los tomo de inmediato pero antes debia cortar la ropa de jon para limpiar la herida su sangraba, sansa al ver que jon poco a poco quedaba desnudó ante sus ojos, sansa dirigió su vista hacia otra dirección cuando sintió mucho vergüenza.

" mi lady necesitó que cuando limpie la herida de su hermano lo tramquilize porque le dolerá mucho" dijo el maestro cuando sansa miro el rostro de jon quien parecía estar medio despierto cuando el anciano limpiaba la herida.

" mi lady reaccione" ordeno de nuevo el anciano cuando sansa sin dudarlo tomo a jon de sus brazos desnudos, sintió un poco de morbo al tocar los grandes músculos de su hermano y al ver como sus espectorales se contraían por el dolor.

En ese momento cuando el maestre arrojo alcohol en la herida de jon, un gran grito salio de la boca de el, sansa coloco una mano en la frente de jon y dándole un pequeño beso en la frente de su hermano.

" shhh... Jon calma, ya esta... Ya a pasado" dijo sansa en voz baja sin dejar de besar la frente de jon, quien por un segundo abrió sus ojos y miro a su hermana y entre los dolores y la perdida de mucha sangre logro confundir la realidad.

Sansa sintió una sola palabra salir de la boca de jon y que no lograba entender su significado, pero esa palabra vino aconpañanda de la mano de jon acariciando muy suave la mejilla de sansa.

" yggrite" dijo jon con una pequeña sonrisa y luego dejo caer su mano y sus ojos se cerraron, sansa sintió que había dejado de respirar, de inmedatio miro al maestre quien negó con su cabeza.

" solo se ha desmayado... " dijo el anciano cuando sansa solo volvió su vista a su hermano, ella estaba arrodillada en el suelo para estar a la altura de la cama, cuando quiso levatrase sintió que su mano estaba entrelazada con la de jon y este no la soltaba con mucha facilidad.

" maestro... Estara bien" preguntó sansa cuando vio el rostro de precupacion de maestre, el anciano estaba transpirando por la presión y en trabajo de ese momento.

"Debo coser la herida de su pecho y luego debe resar a los dioses que no se infecte su herida" dijo el maestro cuando sansa solo agacho su rostro con mucha tristeza y dolor al ver a jon en ese estado.

" por los dioses" dijo el maestro cuando sansa volvió su mirada muy asustada al anciano quien estaba observando a jon muy cuidadosamente.

" que sucede" pregunto sansa muy impaciente cuando el viejo maestro volvió su mirada a ella.

" al parecer el oso le dio un fuerte golpe en la espalda... Esperemos que no este sufuendo una hemorragia interna... Eso ya no esta en mis manos" dijo el pobre maestro cuando sansa cayo al suelo de nuevo muy triste y con lágrimas en sus ojos, llevo su mano a la frente de jon y este silo daba gemidos entre dormido.

" debes estar bien... No te mueras jon... No debes morirte, no te alejes de nuevo" dijo sansa cuando abrazo a su hermano con tanta pasión sin importar la presencia del anciano o la d cualquiera, ella quería estar en los brazos de su hermano.

"mi lady valla a lavarse de inmediato... Yo debo terminar de cerrar la herida antes de que se desangre" dijo el maestre cuando sansa se miro a su vestido y sus manos, estaba cubierta de la sangre de jon, pero por el momento jamas se había dado cuenta.

Sansa se levanto y lentamente se dirigió a la salida, volvió su vista a jon quien estaba arrojado en la cama dando gemidos al ver como el maestre cocía la gran herida del oso.

Muchas horas habían pasado mientras él maestro estaba dentro de la recamara de jon sin salir para avisar a sansa y los demás sobre el estado del rey en el norte, las noticias habían recorrido todo el castillo en pocas horas, el libro blanco se enfrentó a un gran oso y fue mal herido, eso era lo que decían casi todos los lords en winterfell.

Sansa estaba apoyada en la pared del pasillo, esperando muy cerca de la puerta y con su manos en su estómago, se sentía terriblemente mal por todo lo que había sucedido, jon en la noche anterior habían hablado tan tranquilos y seguros pero ahora estaba allí luchando por su vida.

Sansa ajustaba sus guantes de cuero negros mientras sus ojos se perdían en la puerta de madre mientras escuchaba las voces de el maestre y las sirvientas que lo ayudaban a curar a su hermano, muchas veces se sentían gemido que provenían de adentro del cuarto provocando en sansa un temor a perderlo cada vez mas fuerte.

" mi amor... No deberías estar así" dijo lord bealish quien se había aparecido silenciosamente a un costado de sansa, llevaba un largo traje marron con una tela bordada que se extendía de su hombro a su cintura, pero además en sus hombros llevaba unas pieles blancas por él frio.

" como quieres que este bealish" dijo sansa mirando fijamente al hombre que cada vez se acercaba mas a ella sin detenerse, miraba esos ojos que no dejaban de observarla por un momento y sentía una gran repugncia por ese hombre.

" solo quería decirte que lo que sucedió fue un gran milagro de tus dioses sansa" dijo el hombre dando una pequeña sonrisa cuando vio a sansa alejarse de la pared y voltear para ver a bealish a la cara y frente a frente, su rostro habia cambiado por completo al escuchar esas palabras.

" como podría ser un milagro que mi hermano este muriendo allí adentro" grito sansa señalando a la recamara de jon cuando lord bealish agacho su rostro y al volver a mirar a sansa vio qye esos ojos estaba clavados en el con mucha furia y odio como los de catlyn aquella vez cuando la encontró en el campamento de renly baratheon.

" no me entiendes mi querida sansa... Si tu hermano muere su reinado pasará a ti... Y mi amor tu mas que nadie mereces gobernar el norte... Es lo que tu padre desearía" afirmó lord bealish cuando sintió una fuere bofetada de sansa en su mejilla cuando termino de hablar, al volver su rostro a la mujer quien estaba frente a el, sintió qye la respiración de sansa era muy fuerte y que su mano había dejado marca en su rostro.

" no vuelvas a decir algo así... No metas a mi padre en todo esto... Tu mas que nadie sabes lo que mi padre sentía por ti" dijo sansa muy furiosa, su palabras parecía ssalir de su boca e impactar en bealish de al manera que el hombre no podía hablar sin interrumpir a la stark.

" lo siento si te ofendí mi amor" dijo bealish cuando intento apoyar su mano en el hombro de sansa y acercarse mas a ella, el sentía el deseo de volver a besarla como aquella vez, sentia un gran deseo de tomar a la joven y llevarla a su cama.

" largo de aquí... Si te vuelvo a ver por estos pasillos, ordenare a mis abanderados que te expulsen del castillo... Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer" hablo sansa con un tono de voz que representaba odio y mucho dolor, sentia la necesidad de alejar a ese hombre de ella y jon, y sintió algo que no había sentido desde la muerte de ramsay... Desaba matarlo.

bealish la miro fijamente y se alejo dando unos pasos hacia atrás y luego antes de despedirse hablo.

" solo es cuestión de tiempo mi amor" dijo el hombre y dando media vuelta dejo a sansa con un nudo en su garganta, sentia tantas cosas en su corazón, pero si ahora pelaba con eese hombre olvidaría lo mas importante que era la vida de su hermano.

Sansa sintió que la puerta de la recamara se abrió, haciendo que sansa diera media vuelta de inmediato para encontrarse con el maestro con un rostro de cansancio y sus manos cubiertas de sangre, detrás de el salieron eva y merry, pero lo que sansa noto en Eva era que tenia lágrimas en sus ojos.

Sansa sintió que sus piernas se debilitaron, su estomago se retorció a la idea de la muerte de jon, las palabras de bealish aparecieron de nuevo y todo su mundo se dio vuelta en segundos.

" maestro digame la verdad... Esta muerto" pregunto sansa cuando tenia sus manos entrelasadas unas a las otras y su respiracion le fallaba.

" el esta dormido... Pero si logra pasar la noche mejorara... Pero si no... Rese a los dioses mi lady" afirmó el maestro cuando dio una pequeña reverencia y dejo a sansa parada frente a la puerta, ella no se animaba a entrar a ese cuerto, se sentia con mucho miedo, no desaba volver a perder a alguien importante. aunque jon parecía ser algo mas para sansa y ella aun no lo entendía, pues a fin de cuentas ella nunca sintió algo así por un hombre.

ella dio un paso adentro y se encontró con jon con una larga venda blanca en su hecho, su rostro expresaba mucho dolor, el solo tenia su pantalón puesto pero todo lo demás estaba al desnudo.

Sansa se sentó a su lado y tomo la mano de su hermano y llevandola a su pecho y acariciando la frente de su hermano hablo en voz baja para que nadie la escuchara.

" no debes morir... No te dejare que me abandones, me escuchas... No quiero que otro mas se aleje de mi... Tu no" dijo sana recordando todos los momentos que había vivido con el desde su encuentro en castle black, todos los momentos de felicidad, donde ambos podían hablar tranquilos y sin importar lo que decían los demás, lo que había sucedido con jon en ese dia había despertado en sansa algo que jamas creía volver a sentir desde la muerte de su padre... Amaba a jon pero era diferente y eso la asustaba.


	5. Chapter 5

**notas' espero qye les guste la trama de esta narración y les paso a decir que después del capitulo 10 comenzaria la séptima temporada con mis predicciones así qye antes habrá un poco de romance entre jon y sansa, comenten si les gusto, gracias a todos.**

 **Abriendo Nuestro Corazones**

"Mi lady debería ir a descansar... Han pasado dos días que usted no ha dormido bien"dijo el maestre parado frente a la cama de jon, sansa estaba sentada a su lado, su cabello estaba todo despeinado, ella limpiaba la herida de jon quien no se había despertado desde que el maestro lo curo.

"Estoy bien maestro... No me iré de su lado hasta que despierte"dijo sansa negando con su cabeza muy decidida a quedarse cuando el maestro agacho su rostro y se acerco a sansa.

"Mi lady si necesita de mi ayuda sabe donde encontrarme" dijo el maestro cuando sansa asistió con su cabeza y sintió la puerta cerrarse detrás de ella, el cuarto de sus padres ahora estaban iluminados por muchas velas casi consumidas por el fuego, la chimenea estaba calentando toda la recamara, sansa se encargaba de mantener caliente a jon y que este no pasara frío mientras se curaba. Pero lo que asustaba a sansa era que aun no despertaba.

En ese momento alguien golpeo la puerta, sansa movió apenas su cabeza para intentar sentir quien era, pero fue en vano.

"adelante" dijo sansa cuando la puerta se abrió y ella solo mirababa a su hermano mientras seguía tejiendo una nueva vestimenta para jon cuando despertara, pues la que le había regalado termino destruida por el ataque del oso, sansa estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos cuando sintió esa voz que tanta furia le producía.

" sansa, como has estado" pregunto bealish quien apareció detrás de ella, sansa reacciono de inmediato y se dio vuelta parándose frente a el, y viendo que jon no se despertara en ese momento tan incomodo.

" que quieres aquí... Te dije que si te volvía a ver cerca de jon te correría de winterfell" amenazo sansa cuando el hombre miro a jon quien estaba acostado en la cama sin moverse ni dar un gemido.

"Lo se... Pero cuando el maestro me dijo que no estas durmiendo bien...pues tu sabes lo que me importas sansa" dijo pityr cuando se acerco a sansa intento tomarla de sus mejillas pero esta se corrió de inmediato.

" no te atrevas a tocarme... Se tus intenciones ahora, se que... Jon es un impedimento para tu objetivo" dijo sansa mirando de reojo a jon quien solo estaba con sus ojos cerrados y sus brazos tendidos en la cama.

" lo sabes en verdad y es por eso que debes convertirte en reina mi amor" dijo bealish cuando sansa se acerco a el muy furiosa y sin temerle como hacia antes.

" largo de aquí" ordeno sansa cuando pityr solo la miro con esa sonrisa picaresca que siempre llevaba y luego volvió jon mirandolo con desprecio, algo que sansa le producido mas odio al hombre quien tanto mal le había dado.

" que descanses mi amor" dijo bealish dando una pequeña reverencia y dando media vuelta para abrir la puerta y encontrarse con davos quien este desaba ver a jon por un momento

El caballero de cebollas vio a el hombre salir muy rápido de la recamara de jon, davos miro a sansa y esta asistió con la cabeza.

" mi lady ha pasado mucho tiempo aqui, los lords se imacientan y necesitan alguien que los Tranquilice, tal vez debería darse un baño y luego ir al gran salon, allí la esperan, yo puedo quedarme con lord snow por si despierta" opino davos cuando sansa aun furiosa por la situación que vivió con bealish, miro a jon y luego a davos, asistió con su cabeza.

" este bien... Pero si llega a suceder algo deben avisarme de inmediato" ordeno sansa cuando estaba en la puerta por salir del cuarto de jon que tanto tiempo había estado.

" así sera mi lady... Yo me encargare de avisarle" afirmo davos cuando sansa asistio con una sonrisa pero antes de dejar la recamara un nombre se le vino a la mente, un nombre que jon habia pronunciado entre los dolores y sufrimientos que padecia.

" ser davos... Quien es yggitte" pregunto sansa cuando el hombre quien miraba a jon se dio vuelta de inmediato y vio a sansa con un rostro de preocupación.

" mire mi lady... No creo ser el indicado para hablar de esa mujer, no llegue a conocerla, se que fue alguien muy importante para su hermano, tal vez deba preguntarle a tormound el la conoció mucho antes de lord snow" dijo davos cuando sansa miro a jon pensando quien podría haber sido esa mujer para jon, porque la nombrará en un momento de necesidad, sansa solo asistió con su cabeza y lentamente se dirigió a su recamara.

Mientras que Davos se sentó en la silla donde sansa descansaba y mirando a jon por un largo tienpo.

" todo el castillo esta de cabeza sin usted" dijo davos acomodandose para descansar mientras jon parecía estar mejorando y teniendo buenos sueños mientras todos estaban ali esperando que despertara.

Sansa al llegar a su recamara allí se encontró con eva sentada en su cama y con un rostro de no haber descansado muy bien igual a ella.

" eva... Que haces aquí, ordene que se tomaran su dia" dijo sansa cuando depositaba sus pieles y sacándose los guantes de las manos mientras observaba como la joven sirvienta se acerco a ella muy preocupada.

" es que no podía aguantar mucho tiempo mas... Necesito saber como esta lord snow, necesitó verlo" dijo eva cuando sansa agacho su rostro cuando esta vez sintió algo muy distinto al escuchar esas palabras de la joven, era algo que no había experimentado jamas, no tenia nadie con quien hablar para saber que era lo que sentia en ese momento, y sansa necesitaba los consejos de su madre y la sabiduría de el maestro luwin pero ello ya no estaban allí para ayudarla.

" el esta bien, aun no despierta pero le he rezado a los dioses para que lo traigan de vuelta a m... a todos" dijo sansa cuando intentó no decir frente a Eva que esas noches rezaba a los viejos dioses algo que nunca había hecho en su vida pero les pedía que lo devolvieran a jon a su lado, era el último vestigio de su pasado y era su unica familia.

" yo también he hecho lo mismo pero siento en mi corazón que algo malo va a suceder" dijo la joven cuando sansa volvió su mirada de inmediato, muy asustada ante lo que había dicho.

" jamas vuelvas a decir algo así... jon es jon, es muy fuerte y lograra salvarse"dijo sansa con un tono de seguridad cuando eva solo agachó su rostro y dio media vuelta intentad buscar el cepillo para peinar a sansa.

" no... Necesito estar sola, puedes irte" Dijo sansa un poco enojada con eva, pero a la vez se dio cuenta de que había tratado muy mal a la joven, algo de la vieja sansa surgió de nuevo pero ella solo pensó que era por culpa de no descansar muy bien.

" esta bien mi lady, que tenga un buen día" dijo eva dejando la recamara de sansa con la chimenea encendida y la tina de el baño lista para su dicha, sansa se miro a el espejo y volvió su mano el huargo que tenia plasmado en su vestido, al acariciarlo recordó aquella vez en castle black y como sintió en su interior al ver a jon después de tantos años y tantos sufrimientos.

las puertas de abrieron y sansa se encontró rodeada de hombres con miradas de locura y otras de hambre y mucho frío, sansa vio como brienne tomo el puño de su espada en señal de peligro pero ella solo buscan entre tantos rostro de desconocidos el de su medo hermano y temía en su interior que jon la despreciara como ella fue con el en la Niñez.

Al bajar de su caballo sintió que el agotamiento la estaba matando, seguía buscando a su hermano, por un momento sintio que como toda su familia, el están muerto, sintió que el no estába allí, que como siempre ella no lograría sentirse a salvo, pero cuando volvió su mirada hacia arriba no se encontró con su medio hermano, el joven que partió de winterfell hace años, que abandonó su hogar para unirse a la guardia nocturna, no era el joven que se sentaba en el fondo del gran salón en los festines de verano, no era el joven quien ella había detestado y humillado, ese no era jon snow su hermano bastardo, quien estaba allí era un hombre que había visto muerte y sufrimiento como ella, que había visto batallas, que había visto y vivido el miedo como ella en kings lanndings, o con ramsay bolton, era un hombre fuerte y valiente.

Sansa en ese momento su rostro se paralizo y su respiración se detuvo por unos segundo, el joven ya no estaba allí, era una fiel imagen a su padre, sansa si tío tanta felicidad al ver a alguien de su familia vivo y tan cerca, sansa recordó a su padre mientras jon bajaba nas escaleras sin dejarla de mirar, cada paso que daba jon, era para ella algo qye jamas habia soñado, se preguntó una y mil veces si era cierto lo que estaba viendo, era su hermano, el estaba allí.

Sansa solo vio como ese hombre se detuvo frente a ella y esos ojos negros se comenzaron a llenar de lágrimas y supo en ese momento que el la amaba, pero después el recibió su abrazo y le respodio con uno mas fuerte, sansa sintió que su pies ya no tocaban el suelo, sintió que los brazos de jon la rodeaban, acaricio el rostro d jon con su mejillas y sus ojos cerrado con el miedo de que al abrirlos solo se encontrará de nuevo en winterfell con ramsay bolton en su cama y que por primera vez en muchos años, desde la muerte de su padre, se sintió tan segura en los brazos de jon.

El luego la bajo y tomo con sus dos manos el rostro de ella, sansa sintió sus manos muy calientes, tal vez fuese por que su cuerpo se este con congelando, ella estaba con lágrimas en sus ojos y al ver a jon de la misma manera era algo se su corazón no resistía.

Jon miro con tanta sorpresa a ella,luego le dio un fuerte beso en su frente y volvió a verla.

" eres tu en verdad... Sansa" dijo jon cuando apenas podía hablar, aun era difícil entender lo que ambos estaban viviendo.

" jo...jon" dijo sansa cuando jon de inmediato se dio vuelta y busco unas pieles blancas, luego nas coloco sobre sansa y la abrazo llevándola de nuevo a su recámara.

" ven conmigo... ahora estas a salvo" dijo jon cuando brienne miro a jon y este solo no dejaba de prestar atencion a sansa y solo ella.

Sansa estaba cambiada y lista para ir al gran salón, luego de verse por última vez en el espejo, se acomodo su larga tensa de cabello hacia un costado, se dirigió a la salida.

Ella se encontró con tormound quien estaba listo para llevarla hasta el gran salón.

" lady stark, vine porque me ha llamado" dijo el salvaje cuando sansa asistio con su cabeza y comenzó a caminar por los pasillos junto con el hombre a su lado.

Ambos caminaban lento y miraban al suelo y sentían que estaban cerca del gran salón.

" lo he mandado a llamar, por que necesito saber algo de una persona que solo se su nombre y que fue importante para mi hermano... Su nombre era" dijo sansa cuando el salvaje la interrumpio antes de decir el nombre y sansa se sorprendió al escuchar esa misma palabra.

" yggitte" dijo tormound cuando sansa lentamente asistió con su cabeza mirando al salvaje quien comenzó a mirar hacia adelante.

" así es" dijo sansa cuando comenzó a interesarse mas en esa personas.

" bueno fue el amor de su hermano, fue la culpable de que Snow rompiera sus votos, ella era una mujer del pueblo libre" dijo el hombre cuando sansa se sorprendió al escuchar que jon la había amado y había roto su votos, lo que quería decir que jon se había acostado con esa mujer, un pensamiento que sansa le provoco de nuevo algo inexplicable en su interior y deseaba poder saber que ers en verdad.

" y que sucedió con ella" preguntó de nuevo sansa cuando el hombre solo agacho su rostro y volvió a mirarla con un poco de tirteza.

" su hermano la amo locamente... Y se la arrebataron, ella murió en el ataque a castle black, ataque en el cual su hermano defendió la muralla de todo un ejército de el pueblo libre, desde entonces snow jamas volvió a tocar ese tema y nombrarla, solo se que desde su muerte el ya no fue el mismo" dijo tormound cuando sansa sintió un dolor enorme al escuchar el sufrimiento de su hermano y al perder a la mujer que amaba.

" jamas supe eso..." dijo sansa cuando tormound la miro con una pequeña sonrisa.

" usted no conoce todo lo que su hermano paso desde que se volvió un cuervo" afirmó el salvaje cuando sansa lo miro con curiosidad y necesidad de saber mas sobre esa mujer y lo que significo para jon, pero al fin llegaron a el gran salón y estaba repleto de lords quienes la recibieron con muchas preguntas y ella solo se sento en la gran mesa, lista para hacer frente a el norte.

" se que muchos están precupados por el bien estar de mi hermano... El esta estable pero aun no ha despertado" hablo sansa cuando todos comenzaron a hablar en voz baja mientras que sansa sólo los miraba con preocupación pero cuando volvió su mirada a un costado vio que bealish estaba allí mirándola seriamente y con sus brazos cruzado, sansa le devolvió una mirada de desprecio.

" mis lords, tranquilos" intentaba calmar a lo hombre lord manderly quien vio a sansa con una sonrisa para tranquilizarla y que pudiera volver a hablar

" como debe saber... ahora cersei lannister es la reina, y por lo tanto es nuestra enemiga, yo he vivido mucho tiempo con los lannister y se como piensan y actúan, les aseguro que no se quedara con los brazos cruzados mientras el norte se rebele" afirmo sansa cuando muchos asistieron con sus cabezas y otros daban comentarios negativos.

"el invierno llego... aunque cersei es nuestra enemiga ella sabe que el norte es difícil de conquistar y ahora aun mas, pronto sera difícil que un ejercito como el de los lannister llegue hasta las puertas de winterfell" dijo sansa logrando convencer a muchos mas y luego recordo la ayuda de robín aryn con los alimentos y suministros para el norte.

" pronto llegara la ayuda de lord arryn, mientras tanto intetaremos guiar al norte sin el rey jon" dijo sansa cuando muchos lograron entenderla y luego de que se hablaran de algunos temas mas la reunión había concluido,sansa deseaba ir de inmediato a la recamara de jon pero cuando levanto de su silla el maestro apareció con unos mápas en sus manos.

" mi lady, mis disculpas pero encontré algunos planos de castillo y creo saber la ubicación de las cuevas termales, en necesario encntrarlas antes de las reservasde aguas se congelen" dijo el maestro cuando sansa tomo con sus manos los mapas que parecía difíciles de entenderlos.

" donde se encuentran" pregunta sansa abriendo varíos mapas mas sobre la gran mesa y viendo que algunos estaban muy descuidos por el tiempo y los daños producidos por los greyjoy.

" según los mas nuevos dicen que se encuentran a unos quiñetos o mas pies desde e árbol de arciano en dirección a norte no lady... Pero aun no he buscado"dijo el maestro cuando sansa miro e dirección a los pasillos donde llevaban de regreso a jon y ella sabia que el querria se buscara las cuevas, ella ahora debia realizar sus tareas y el estaria muy orgulloso de ella cuando despertara si es que lo hacia.

" esta bien... Yo las buscare, déjeme esos planos y luego lo veré en la recamara de mi hermano cuando termine" dijo sansa tomando los planos mas nuevos y saliedo de gran salón muy rapido y e dirección a bosque sagrado, en las puertas los nuevos escuderos stark estaban alli parado protegiendo la entrada del bosque y sansa recordo los viejos tiempos de sus padres.

Al llegar al árbol sagrado mir en dirección al norte y comenzo a caminar, muchos pensamientos la estaban atormentando y preguntas le surgían cada vez que mas pensaba, como había sido esa mujer que jon había Amado, como fue quela conoció, habría sido feliz jon en a que entonces, muchas mas preguntas se hacia en su cabeza sansa mientras buscaba alguna señal de cuevas.

Pronto la nieve que cubría el suelo Comenzaba a desaparecer en el suelo,sansa a agacharse y rozar su mano sentía que las piedras no estaban frías sino que para las manos de ella eran tibias.

Significaba que estaba cerca aunque no sabia si le faltaba mucho mas, pero cuando todo parecia ir mejor un fuerte viento comenzó a soplar, venia del norte y traía consigo una tormenta de nieve, las primeras de invierno, uno se duraría mucho.

Sansa pronto no podía ver mucho mas, tomo la decisión de regresar sin encontrar nada aun y con la poca visibilidad comenzó a acercarse a árbol sagrado de nuevo y de allí regresar de inmediato al castillo.

Brienne estába en la entrada con una manta grande en sus manos y sansa a verla camino mucho mas rapido.

" venga mi lady... Es demasiado tarde y parece que la tormenta durara toda la noche"afirmó brienne cuando sansa levanto su cabeza para ver a la gran mujer cubrirla con la manta y llevarla entre sus brazos de nuevo al castillo, muchos comenzaban a cubirise de la tormenta y a resguardar todo antes de que sea muy tarde.

Sansa entro a gran salón y dejando la manta se dirigió a la recámara de jon, a abrir la puerta se encontró con davos sentado y con una concentración total mirando el fuego de l chimenea.

" mi lady me alegra verla sana ante la tormenta de allí afuera" dijo davos levantándose y acercadose a sansa para dejarla a ella ahora para cuidar de nuevo a su hermano.

" asi es... A sucedido algo" preguntó sansa mirando a jon quien estaba en la misma pose que ella lo había dejado.

"No mi lady"dijo davos cuando dio una pequeña reverencia y dejo sansa sola y parada frente a la cama de jon.

ella miro con sumo cuidado las heridas de jon, debía curarlas de nuevo, lo que significaba ver a su hermano semi desnudo de nuevo, aunque podía pedir la ayuda de las damas pero no deseaba que su hermano sea visto por esas mujeres.

Sansa lentamente comenzó a sacarles las vendas y al ver el pecho de jon marcado por varias cicatrises y ahora una que marcaba su pecho de izquierda a derecha.

Sansa suavemente limpio con telas húmedas la herída, sentia como su pecho se movía con su respiración, al frota su mano con la piel de jon era caliemte y suave.

Sansa no había tocado aun hombre de esa manera, jon ahora estaba allí en toda su disposición, su cuerpo ahora era de ella si lo deseaba y no debia tener vergüenza.

Luego volvió a cubirir la herida con muevas vendas y coloando de nuevo las pieles y cobijas para cubrirlo de frio, sansa se volvió a sentar a su lado, sintiendo por la ventana el fuerte viento chocar con las ventanas de madera.

Las velas fueron encendidas de nuevo por ella, y luego volvió a bordar con sus agujas y debes en cuando miraba a su hermano quien parecía dormir muy tranquilo.

Las horas había pasado y la noche se hacia larga y muy fría, sansa había dormido casi por completo aun sentía el ruido de la madera consumirse en la chimenea, la cabeza de sansa subia y bajaba por culpa de sueño.

" dime que no m revivieron de nuevo" dijo una voz muy ronca y despacio cuando sansa abrio sus ojos y soltando sus agujas miro a la cama y allí se encontró con una pequeña sonrisa en la boca de jon, el estába abriendo de nuevo sus ojos y sansa solo pudo comenzar a reirse y con lágrimas en se ojos se acostó en la cama de jon, tomando su mano y llevándola a su pecho.

"estas despierto, sabia que volverias a mi... A nosotros" dijo sansa con un poco de rojo en su mejillas y aún se sintió peor cuando jon llevo lentamente su mano a sus mejillas y la acarició suavemente.

" siempre lo hago... Siempre regreso" dijo jon cuando sansa lo abrazo pero este dio un gemido de dolor.

" lo siento, la herida" dijo sansa volviendo a mirar a jon quien solo daba una pequeña risa.

" algo importante durante mi ausencia" pregunto jon inetnstdo acomodarse en su cama cuando fruncio el ceño por las heridas.

Sansa en ese preciso instante penso en tantas cosas, bealish con sus intenciones de matar a jon, Eva con sus presentimientos, las cuevas termales en el bosque sagrado y lo que mas atormentaba a sansa era sus pensamientos con respecto a el, algo había cambiado y sansa lo sientia mucho.

"todo esta en orden jon" dijo sansa con una pequeña sonrisa forzada al saber que no era del todo cierto.

Jon miro hacia la chimenea donde las llamas iluminaban toda la recamara y las velas se consumian a cada instante.

" sansa... Alguna noticia del sur" preguntón jon con su rostro de siempre, melancolico y con muchas dudas ya que lo ultimo qye recordaba era la carta del kings lanndings anunciando a la nueva reina cersei lannister.

" no... Nada a llegado desde el sur" dijo sansa con firmeza y viendo a su hermano aliviarse un poco al escuchar sus palabras.

" puedes decirme como termine aquí" preguntó de nuevo jon cuando sansa le dio una pequeña sonrisa y miro hacia abajo en el suelo donde en ese momento ghost se levantó y jon vio como su huargo estába al lado de sansa, el lobo tenía una herida en su ojos izquierdo por culpa del oso y su pecho algunos rasguños del enfrentamiento.

" estas aquí gracias a el"afirmo sansa acariciando la cabellera de ghost cuando este solo seguía el ritmo de su mano y viendo a jon quien solo le daba una sonrisa.

" otra vez me has salvado" dijo jon levantando muy suavemente su mano y el lobo solo llevó su osico para lamerla y regresar al suelo en los pies de sansa.

" creo que debo avisar a los demás de que has despertado" dijo sansa cuando se levanto su silla y acomodando su vestido y colocando las pieles para salir de la recamara cuando jon la tomo de la mano haciendo que ella volviera su mirada a el.

" no... Quiero estar por esta noche en tranquilidad contigo sansa" dijo jon cuando ella solo se detuvo unos segundos para apreciar a su hermano quien solo deseaba estar con su compañía en la larga noche que los esperaba, sansa se sentó de nuevo.

" esta bien... Ahora debes descansar mañana sera un día agotador" afirmó sansa cuando jon miro y asistió con su cabeza cuando vio que su hermana comenzaba a mirarlo.

" que sucede" preguntó jon muy incómodo a la mirada se su hermana y esta respondió con una pregunta que jon no desaba responder.

" como son... Lo caminantes blancos" pregunto sansa cuando jon miro hacia el fuego y recordaba a sus momentos en castle black y lo lejos que estaba ahora, las cosas habían cambiado mucho desde entonces.

" son la muerte en persona" afirmo jon sin mirar a sansa y esta solo cambio su rostro cuando su hermano comenzó a contar toda su historia desde que dejo winterfell, sansa lo escuchó por horas y le hacia mas preguntas pero ella nunca escuchó el nombre de yggrite, tal vez jon no quería recordarla o solo se había olvidado de ella.

las horas había pasado y el sueño comenzó a ganarles, sansa miraba como jon cerraba sus ojos y ella sólo desaba hacer lo mismo pero temia a dormirse en la silla.

" ven aquí" dijo jon cuando sansa miro con sorpresa y agacho su rostro negando totalmente la propuesta de jon.

" vamos sansa no dormias bien allí" dijo jon cuando lentamente se movió dejando un espacio para sansa, esta miro ese espacio y muchas imágenes pasaron por su mente, si lo hacia nadia seria igual, pero para suerte de ambos aun todo no están listo, sansa se levantó y al acostarse al lado de su hermano sintió que su hermano apoyo su mano en la panza de sansa y lentamente comenzó a dormirse.

Ambos estaban muy juntos, jon estaba con sus vendas apretadas mirando de costado a sansa y esta estaba de frente al rostro de jon, ambos dormían cuando a primera hora Eva entro muy rápido y al encontrase a los hermanos stark en ese momento y en esa forma la mujer quedó con su rostro de sorpresa y un poco de celos.

Sansa abrió sus ojos y al darse vuelta se encontró con la mirada de Eva de sorpresa, pues no es correcto que una dama comprsta la cama con un hombre sin importar que fuera su hermano.

Cuando jon abrió sus ojos dio una pequeña sonrisa al ver el cabello de sansa apoyado frente a el pero al mirar hacia arriba encontró con Eva quien estaba allí parada frente a el, en ese momento jon sintió mucho pudor y vergüenza, todo cambiaría ahora, pero lo importante era si ambos cambiarían.


	6. Chapter 6

**notas: bueno de nuevo les pido disculpas por tardar demasiado en publicar un nuevo capitulo de esta historia y hoy subiere otro mas de solo de nombre, espero que les guste este capitulo, si es asi dejen un comentario que me ayudan mucho, y para los que comienzan a leer esta historia por favor pongan favorito si pueden.**

 **solo deben quedar unos capitulos mas sobre la relacion de jo y sansa, habra un desenlace y jon cambiaria por completo, dando comienzo a la temporada 7 y sera epica, se los prometo, las historias comenzaran a aparecer en los capitulos, bran, arya, cersei, deanerys llegaran a la narracion muy pronto y el rumbo de la historia cambiara.**

 **El Deshielo**

Eva un no podía sacarse la imagen de su cabeza, ver a su señora acostada con lord snow, aunque sean hermanos no era del todo correcto compartir la cama y mas aun en las posiciones en los que los encontró, sansa apoyada sobre el pecho de jon y el abrazándola por completo con sus brazos y su cabeza apoyada en su cuello.

Ella apenas descubrio a jon y sansa en ese momento solo pudo retirarse lo mas rapido posible antes de que que sea tarde.  
Al salir se encontró con lady brienne quien estaba en búsqueda de sansa al no encontrarla en su recámara y gracias a los viejos dioses aun nadie sospechaba de su desaparición, ya que brienne no estaba desesperada.  
Eva miro con desprecio a la mujer alta y rubia cuando esta se detuvo para verla a l cara.  
" si buscas a lady stark paso la noche con lord snow... El ya despertó" afirmó eva cuando brienne cambio su rostro por completo y vio como la joven siguió su camino muy rápido, la mujer alta busco de inmediato la recamara de jon cuando se encontro con la puerta cerrada, dudo unos segundo antes de golpear esperando algún tipo de respuesta y deseando no encontrar a sansa allí o todo se empeoraría.  
Por su parte jon al ver a Eva salir de su recamara muy rapido lo primero que hizo fue intentar moverse y despertar a sansa quien aun dormía tan plácidamente pues al parecer para jon su hermana no había dormido en mucho tiempo, pero se incomodo mas aun cuando se descubrió que al parecer había soñado algo bastante caliente pues su miembro estaba semierecto y con sumo cuidado intento alejar a su hermana de su pecho por temor a rozar su miembro con la suave piel de su hermana, aun las heridas de ramsay en ella estaban presentes no solo en su cuerpo sino también en su mente y si algo las abriría aun mas seria que su propio hermano frotara su miembro en ella.  
Jon al alejarse y levantarse lentamente y aun un poco dolorido por las cicatriz del oso, al ver como su hermana y su largo cabello embellecían toda su cama, su cabello están suelto y esparcidos por toda la cama, las sabanas blancas hacían aun mejor al ver a sansa así, jon no pudo negar dar una pequeña sonrisa y un recuerdo llego a su mente, el cuerpo de yggrite desnudó en La cueva donde ambos se declararon amor eterno y hoy el esta en winterfell y ella es cenizas en la nieve mas alla de la muralla.  
jon se preguntaba porque cada vez que la veía a su hermana el recuerdo de la única mujer que amo vuelve a su mente solo para atormentarlo y hacerlo sentir mas miserable, ella esta muerta y el revivido de entre los muertos algo injusto para si mismo, mientras ella esta en la oscuridad donde el estuvo por poco tiempo el ahora esta allí disfrutando de la bella vista de su hermana, pero en ese momento sansa se movió muy suavemente y dejando ver sus largas piernas de Piel blanca como la nieve, jon solo agacho su rostro y sus mejillas de volvieron rojas por compelto.  
Al verse al espejo lentamente comenzó a desvestirse y de vez en cuando miraba a sansa para saber que aun dormia.  
Al sacarse su camisa se encontró con una gran venda recogiendo su pecho, en ese momento sansa abrió sus ojos y lentamente se sentó en la cama para ver el torso de su hermano de espalda a ella, sansa noto varias cicstrizes es su piel, tal vez por batallas contra salvajes o caminantes blancos pensaba sansa en sus adentros, no podia negar que su hermano ya no era el mismo que conocía y que vio por ultima vez hace ya años atrás, Ahora es todo un rey, todo un caballero fuerte, valiente y honorable, las cualidades que una vez su padre juro entregarla a un hombre así.  
Sansa por ese momento olvido los horrores de ver a un hombre desnudo de nuevo frente a ella porque sabia que luego de eso sucederia algo que tanto dolor le provoco, las violaciones de ramsay aun seguían en su mente, y muchas veces intentaba evadir a los hombres que intentaban hablar con ella, solo confiaba en jon, el era su hermano y siempre la protegería jamas la lastimaria, como robb lo haria, pero en sus adentros sentía algo distinto con jon.  
Sansa mordió su labio inferior por unos segundos al ver el trasero de su hermano y un gran pudor llegó a su mente, se sentía tan mal de sentir esas cosas por el.  
Jon por su parte luego de vestirse de nuevo y darse media vuelta se encontró con sansa sentada frente a el y rodeada de pieles que la cubrian por completo, jon se volvió mas rojo que antes.  
" hace cuanto que estas despierta" pregunto jon con un tono de voz de mucha preocupación.  
" desde hace unos instantes" dijo sansa cuando vio que había ropa lavada de jon lo que significaba que alguien había entrado allí mientras ella dormía.  
" eva... te vio dormir conmigo" dijo jon cuando sansa volvió su vista a jon con miedo y vergüenza, sus mejillas se volvieron al rojo por completo y un gran calor recorrió todo su cuerpo.  
"No no puede ser jon" dijo sansa levantándose e intentando salir de la recamara cuando jon la tomo de sus brazos y la llevo de nuevo frente a el.  
" tranquila sansa... No sucedió nada malo, somos hermanos" dijo jon cuando sansa sentia la necesidad de decirle que ella no lo miraba como tal y que ahora sabia lo que sentía cuando Eva hablaba de el frente a ella... Eran celos, pero no de hermanos sino celos de una mujer que sentía atracción por un hombre.  
" yo... Yo temo por lo que dirán los señores si se enteraran de algo así... Seriamos como los lannis" intento decir sansa cuando alguien golpeo la puerta y ambos fijaron su mirada con temor a quien podría ser.  
Brienne estaba muy impaciente, cuando la puerta se abrió y un jon con poca ropa abrió su puerta, la mujer se sorprendio al ver a su lord en ese estado, lo primero que Penso era que había interrumpido a su rey en un momento intimo con una mujer, pero la situación empeoro mas aún cuando brienne alcanzo a ver a sansa cubierta de pieles detrás de jon.  
Un frío recorrio el cuerpo de brienne sintiendo que eso era muy difícil de entender.  
" lady brienne no piense nada malo" dijo jon cuando la mujer solo asistió con su cabeza si dejar de mirar a sansa quien estaba con su rostro de precupacion.  
" me alegro de verlo despierto y en ese estado mi lord... pero necesito hablar con su hermana lady sansa un momento, si me lo permite" Pregunto brienne cuando jon asistió con su cabeza y dejando que la mujer pasara a su recamara, brienne agachó su rostro y de inmediato entro, sansa camino en su dirección y la miro con temor.  
" brienne no ha pasado nada... Solo que me e dormido en compañía de jon, el a despertado en la noche" dijo sansa cuando brienne negó con su cabeza y de inmediato cubrió a su señora en una larga túnica oscura y abrazándola se dirigió a la salida donde jon estaba observandolas a los dos.  
" brienne acompañala de nuevo a su recamara sin que la vea alguien... Después quiero qud llames a Eva la sirvienta que venga a mi de inmedisto" ordeno jon buscando su vestimenta y mirando a sansa quien solo asistía con mucho temor.  
" pero usted debería mantenerse en su cama" dijo brienne cuando jon negó con su cabeza y volvió en su busqueda de las pieles para colocarse en sus hombros.  
" he estado en cama durante dos días, debo ponerme al tanto del norte" afirmo jon cuando miro a brienne quien solo asistió con su cabeza y luego jon abrió la puerta para que ambas mujeres salieran muy rápido antes de que sean vistas por mas personas.  
Luego jon se miro a su cama y por unos segundo recordó a su hermana durmiendo a su lado, no había compartido la cama con alguien en mucho tiempo y ahora lo hacia mas seguido pero con sansa era muy distinto, sentía algo diferente al ver a sansa ahora.

" nos alegra verlo en buen estado en tal situación mi lord, pero pronto llegaran los jóvenes karstark y umber... Que desicion ha tomado"pregunto lord glover cuando jon quien estaba sentando e la gran mesa de madera frente las dos largas mesas iluminadas por las velas cuando las ventanas se enblanquecían por la nieve.  
Jon estaba muy impaciente al no ver a sansa a su lado, pero en davos estaba allí para ayudarlo como ya era de costumbre.  
" aun no he decidido por completo que es lo que haré con ellos, debo pensarlo muy bien antes de tomar una decisión" afirmó jon intetand disimular su dolor en el pecho por culpa del oso, el llevaba el traje que sansa le había hecho durante su tiempo dormido, pues era obvio que lo llevaba trabajando por varios dias pero en ese tiempo en que jon estaba entre la vida y la muerte hizo que sansa lo aprsurara, aun jon no se animaba a utilizar la armadura del rey en el norte,la cúal era una copia a la que robb stark el joven lobo utilizó durante la guerra contra los lanniser, una guerra que parecía haber sucedido hace muchos años, esa guerra se perdió la armadura de robb así como también su cuerpo y el de lady stark pero muchos deseaba que el cuerpo del gran lord eddard stark regresara a winterfell que se había perdido y jamas se supo de el.  
Jon intetaba no seguir con la reunión pero ya no podía, e había estado mucho tiempo fuera de su labor, noticias de castle black había llegado, edd informo sobre un pequeño grupo de salvajes que deseaba cruzar la muralla pero debía pedir el consetimieto de el rey en el norte, jon no dudo en responder con un si, el habia visto a verdadero enemigo y pronto estaría alli, debía unir el norte y prepararlo.  
"la reina lannister no ha enviado ninguna amenaza aun, es extraño" dijo lord manderly cuando bealish quien aprecio desde el fondo de la gran sala hablo.  
" creo que no es extraño... Tarde o temprano el caos comenzará... Y en ese momento debemos elegir de que lado estaremos todos, la casa arryn no es aliada de los lannsiter eso no esta en duda, pero con respecto a la casa stark depende del rey si desea unir ambas casas para una alianza" dijo bealish cuando jon lo miro con desconfianza a recordar las palabras de su hermana, "un tonto confiaría en littlefingers", el jamas había hablado por mucho tiempo con ese hombre, pero gracias a sansa y sus largas historias supo gran parte de sus planes, la muerte de jon arryn, la muerte de Joffrey, la traición a ned stark, eso ultimo hacia que jon no pudiera resistir a correr a se hombre de su hogar, pero lamentablemente era una pieza importante para mantener una buen relación con robin arryn.  
" si se refiere a entregar a mi hermana a lord arryn no lo haré... Busquere otra forma pero jamas olbigare a mi hermana a casarse de nuevo, eso no esta a discusión" termino jon cuando lentamente se levantó de su asiento y volvió su mirada a todos.  
" si no hay nada mas que discutir... Doy por finalizada esta reunión" dijo jon cuando un silencio opaco toda la sala, al dar una media vuelta sintió una voz que trajo otro problema que había olvidado haciendo que jon cerrara sus ojos muy agotado de todos los asuntos.  
"los suministros de agua para la ciudad se agotan con rapidez, si no encontramos una forma de conseguir mas agua sin estar congelada pronto no habrá nada para los animales ni para los ciudadanos" dijo lord glover quien se había levantado Mirando fijamente a jon.  
" me encargare de encontrar una solución de inmediato, ahora con su permiso" dijo jon cuando salio de inmediato del gran salón mirando a el suelo y sintiendose muy agotado, cuando levanto su mirada y se encontró con Eva quien llevaba una bandeja en sus manos y al verlo su rostro cambio por completo.  
" Eva" dijo jon acercándose a la joven cuando esta agacho su rostro con vergüenza.  
" mi lord necesita algo" preguntó la joven sin mirar a jon quien parecía muy tranquilo.  
"necesito que hablemos eva"dijo jom con su tono de voz de tranquilidad y a la vez una preocupación latente.  
"De que necesita usted mi lord hablar conmigo"dijo Eva intentando evadir la mirada de jon cuando este miro en todas direcciones y se acerco más a ella.  
"Sobre lo de esta mañana"termino jon cuando muy rápido Eva levanto su mirada con un rostro enrojecido por la vergüenza y a la vez con furia en su interior.  
" si desea saber que es lo que vi... Pues no vi nada"dijo eva cuando jon la miro y negó con su cabeza.  
" si has visto algo" afirmó jon cuando Eva lo volvió a mutar con desconfianza y ahora dolor al escuchar que lo estaba afirmando frente a ella algo tan desagradable como esa relación.  
"has visto a un hombre y su hermana acostados, no pienses nada malo ni tan desagradable, anoche le pedí a lady sansa que se quedara a mi lady" termino jon cuando Eva solo dio un pequeño respiro y luego negó con su cabeza.  
" no tiene que darme explicaciones a mi, mi lord, solo soy una sirvienta"afirmó eva cuando jon solo se acerco mas a ella para decir unas ultimas palabras.  
" es mejor que sepas la verdad y que no mal interpretes cosas que haya visto Eva, pido que no digas a nadie mas lo de esta mañana por el bien de lady sansa... Lo entiendes verdad" pregunto jon cuando Eva dudo unos segundos en responder y muchas cosas vinieron a su mente, podría acabar con la señora de wimterfell diciendo que se acostaba con su hermano y fornicaba en las noches, o por callar y ganar mas confianza de parte de jon, pero no lo dudo dos veces  
" jamas saldrá una palabra de mi boca mi lord" termino Eva cuando vio una pequeña sonrisa de jon salir de su rostro, algo que Eva sintió un gran amor por ese hombre, lo veía mas atractivo con esas pieles alrededor de sus hombres y su grandes brazos rodeados de los cueros de marrones oscuros, su cabello atado con una pequeña cola en su nuca,sus ojos oscuros y su murada solemne y muy agotada.  
" muchas gracias Eva... Te veré luego" dijo jon dando una pequeña reverencia y siguiendo su camino dejando atras a Eva quien solo sonreía de felicidad.

Sansa se encontraba sentada en el árbol de arciano, como aquella vez cuando bealish apareció, su mirada estaba en la nada, sus sentimientos por jon eran muy diferentes.  
En ese momento el apareció muy lentamente con su mano en su pecho en señal de molestia y dolor, pero eso no lo detenía para seguir su camino.  
sansa en minutos se encontraba frente a el, ella no podia negar que era mas alta que el, haciendo que jon levantara su vista para verla un poco mejor.  
" sabia que te encontraría aqui" dijo jon cuando sansa solo asistio con su cabeza y al volver su mirada a jon este le dio una pequeña sonrisa.  
" has hablado con ella" preguntó sansa cuando vio que su hermano asistió con su cabeza y se sintió mas tranquila.  
" ella no dirá nada" termino jon cuando el sintió una fuerte puntada en su pecho haciendo que sansa lo tomara entre sus brazos.  
" estas bien jon... ven aquí" dijo sansa llevándolo al árbol de arciano y dejando que se sentara allí en su lugar para mejor comodidad.  
"Estoy bien... Solo necesito un momento" termino jon cuando sansa se sento a su lado y lentamente se acercó mas a el, con sumo cuidado y después de mucho pensar decidió apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de jon, ella no esperaba una respuesta pero si la recibió.  
Jon la miro con una pequeña sonría y lentamente llevo su mano hacia arriba y dejándola apoyada en el hombro de sansa atrayéndola mas cerca de el, ambos habían quedado así por mucho tiempo, el silencio era lo justo y necesario para la situación.  
Sansa cerro sus ojos y después de mucho tiempo se sintió segura y por primera vez e mucho tiempo olvido todo los problemas que la atormentaban, cersei, bealish, la guerra, eran solo palabras para ella en ese muy momento y deseaba que nada la interrumpiera.  
Jon sentía la nieve caer en su rostro, sentia el aroma de sansa, lavanda era algo que jon siempre sentía en sasnsa y su cabello besado por el fuego decían muchos del pueblo libre.  
"Nunca pregunte...pero que hay despues... Bueno tu ya sabes"pregunto sansa cuando jon lentamente acarició el cabello de su hermana y de inmediato entendió la pregunta.  
" osucridad... Nada mas" dijo jon cuando miraba hacia en norte del bosque sagrado, recordando los horreres que vivió en la muralla.  
" y no te desepciono " pregunto de nuevo sansa cuando por un momento pensó que jon no respondería pero no fue así.  
" no me desepciono eso en especial... " dijo jon cuando sansa levanto su rostro al fin para ver a jon quien solo miraba hacia adelante.  
" sino fue que toda mi vida le rese a los dioses antiguos, hize un juramento para ellos en la guardia... Y soloamente fueron palabras... Solo existe un ser al que puedo llamar dios... El que me regreso para estar aquí... A tu lado y en casa" afirmo jon cuando volvió su mirada a sansa con una pequeña sonrisa, aquellas que jon siempre hacia, las que sansa estaba acostumbrada.  
" la sacerdotiza roja... Ella te dijo algo sobre el" preguntó de nuevo cuando jon solo agachó su rostro y volvió a mirar hacia el norte.  
" que soy..." dijo jon sin poder terminar sus palabras, el agachó su rostro de nuevo y sin poder volver a ver a sansa.  
" que eres que jon" preguntó de nuevo ella cuando su hermano lentamente volvió a mirarla.  
"El príncipe prometido... O algo así"termino jon dando una pequeña sonrisa cuando solo se acalló al ver el rostro de seriedad de su hermana.  
" y si lo eres" volvió a preguntar sansa cuando jon meneo su cabeza y dio un pequeño gemido.  
" vamos sansa... No puedes creer eso"termino jon cuando volvió a su hermana quien negó con su cabeza.  
" hace tan sólo algunos meses atras, no creía que existieran los gigantes, menos los caminantes blancos y que tu regresaste de la muerte... Porque no creer en que eres eso que dijo la dama de rojo" termino sansa cuando jon solo agachó su rostro y sintió que su hermana volvió a apoyar su cabeza en su hombro.  
" y sabes... Hace tan solo unos meses jamas pensaria que estaria aquí" dijo jon cuando sansa pregunto sin moverse algo que jon no dudó en responder.  
" estar en winterfell" pregunto sansa sintiendo la respiración de jon y sintiendose observada por el.  
" estar contigo" término jon cuando sansa volvio de inmediato su murada hacia su hermano y por primera vez vio las hermosas facciones de su rostro, sus ojos, su quijada, su barba, sus cucatrizes, su cabello, al fin sansa sintió lo que desaba alguna vez sentir en Joffrey, sentía atracción por su hermano, por unos segundos su murada se dirigió a los labios de jon, ahora era ella quien los miraba, sintió por primera vez el deseo de besarlos, de morderlos, de sentir su tacto, sintió las grandes manos de jon subir hasta su cuello y guiarla hacia adelante, sansa pensó por un segundo que la besaría, su corazón se detuvo, cerro sus ojos y sintió los labios de jon tocar su frente y su corazón se desmorono en pedazos.  
Jon al verla y ver sus ojos celestes como el cuelo, su piel pálida y su cabello embellecido por la nieve que caia sobre ella, una imagen vino a su mente, yggrite en la sima de la muralla cuando la habían escalado, allí fue donde se besaron viendo al norte de la muralla, fue un momento tan especial para jon, pero ahora estaba allí frente a sansa, era un momento que temía remplazarlo y ocupar un lugar mas impotante.  
Luego recordó las palabras de su padre... _Cuando el invierno llege debemos protegernos todos junto_ s  
La voz de ned stark entro en su mente y provoco tantos sentimientos en jon, quien solo pudo volver su vista y sintió la necesidad de besarla, así que la tomo y la llevo hacia adelante pero la imagen de su padre apareció y solamente no pudo, así su beso su helada frente y luego la abrazo muy fuerte, como su tuviera miedo de que alguien se la arrebatará y la alejara de el de nuevo.  
" te quiero mucho sansa" dijo jon sin dejar de abrazar a sansa quien solo ddesaba besarlo tanto pero no podía porque pensaba que su hermano no sentia lo mismo.  
" y yo a ti" dijo sansa cuando jon se alejo un poco para luego levantarse de las raíces y caminar un poco hacia adelante, sansa miraba a su hermano quien parecía cada vez mucho a su padre, y eso hacia sentir peor a sansa.  
" creo que debemos regresar antes de que oscureza o estaremos en problemas" termino jon cuando sansa asistio con su cabeza y se levanto de nuevo tomando a su hermano de su brazo y caminando en dirección a el castillo.  
Muchos de los que los vieron salir del bosque sagrado pensaron que el gran nef stark y su esposa catlyn habían regresado, pues a las últimas luces del día, ambos parecían ser los antiguos y verdaderos guardianes del norte.

La recamara de sansa estaba iluminada por las llamas de la chimenea, ella estaba cepillando su cabello para poder dormir, cuando alguien toco su puerta.  
Sansa miro hacia la puerta, una sola persona golperia la puerta a esas horas, ella se alegro en pensar que jon necesitaba su compañía de nuevo.  
Al ditigisre y abrir la puerta esa sonrisa se desvaneció por completo, allí están Eva con un rostro de alegría y sorpresa, sansa sintió vergüenza y a la vez deseo de no verla.  
" mi lady tenemos que hablar" termino la joven cuando sansa solo quedo sorprendía por la apresurada aparición de su dama y en medio de la noche, temía por lo que queria hablar con ella, tal vez queria pedirle disculpas por lo de la mañana algo que tranquilizaría a sansa o sabía toda la verdad de lo que sentia por jon y estaba allí para amenazarla, algo que cambiará todo por completo


	7. Chapter 7

**Notas: bueno espero que les guste este capítulo más de fuego y hielo, disculpen la tardanza, este capítulo será un poco más emotivo, ya que Jon y sansa abrirán sus corazones y contaran sus historias con respecto a sus grandes amores y sus desilusiones y comprenderán que tiene mucho en común pero que se necesitan ambos uno del otro para curar esas heridas internas.**

 **Si les gusto dejen sus comentarios y apoyo que me ayudan mucho y se los agradezco a todos lo que me ayudan a seguir.**

 **Solo falta menos de 80 días para el regreso de gane of thrones, y sé que no creo que sucederá jonsa pero solo quiero ver sus escenas juntos.**

**La Cueva Y Un Encuentro**

Sansa solo quedo impactada al ver el rostro de Eva ante ella, sintió que el cuarto se volvió frio y más pequeño, necesitaba evadir esa charla, no deseaba verla a la cara, sabía que Eva sentía algo por Jon, y ella se lo había dicho, pero ahora que los había visto compartir la cama, sintió que la había lastimado y tal vez de eso quería hablar con ella en ese momento.

Sansa asnito y al moverse a un costado dejo que pasara a su recamara, Eva no dudo un segundo y de inmediato y sin darse cuenta estaba dentro de la recamara de la señora de winterfell en medio de la noche.

"dime que necesitas hablar Eva" pregunto sansa parándose frente a ella, uniendo sus dos manos y jugando con sus dedos por los nervios que sentía en ese momento.

"mi lady es sobre esta mañana... sé que no debí haber entrado a la recamara de lord Snow sin previo aviso pero usted sabe que deseaba verlo, la encontré a usted allí compartiendo la cama con el "dijo Eva caminado de un lado a otro poniendo más nerviosa a sansa de lo que estaba, ella solo sentía que pronto las palabras de Eva se convertirían en insultos y terminarían en algo mucho peor.

"Eva yo..."intento decir sansa cuando la joven la interrumpió y se sentó en la punta de la cama como si tendría mucha confianza con sansa, esta acción no le molesto a sansa, tal vez a la vieja sansa si pero ahora las cosas eran muy diferentes.

"mi lady, entiendo lo que sucedió... sé lo que siente" dijo Eva mirando con mucho dolor a la señora de winterfell quien solo se sorprendió al escuchar esas palabras, parecía que Eva sabia todo lo que sentía sansa por Jun.

"lo sabes... como" pregunto sansa cuando se acerco mas a la joven para ver como solo agacho su rostro y volvió a mirarla con cierta preocupación.

"lord Snow me lo conto" afirmó Eva cuando sansa solo miro hacia un costado y sintió que su corazón se detuvo por completo y su respiración se entrecorto, JON LO SABE dijo a si misma sansa cuando entendió a lo que se refería con que Jon le había dicho todo lo que sansa sentía por él.

"que... que fue lo que te dijo" pregunto sansa muy avergonzada en ese momento, no podía creer lo que estaba viviendo en ese momento, hace tan solo unos minutos su felicidad era muy grande después de muchos años de tristezas y dolores, por fin sentía algo de felicidad en su corazón y ahora como siempre desaparecía, sansa pensaba que no estaba destinada a ser feliz algún día.

"mi lady la entiendo" dijo Eva levantándose y tomando la mano de ella con mucha suavidad y cariño, esta solo reacciono con mucha sorpresa.

"usted perdió a muchos... y lord Snow es lo último que queda de su familia y si el moría aquella noche del accidente, perdería todo" dijo Eva cuando sansa logro entender que la joven no sabía nada, NO SABES NADA EVA, dijo sansa en sus interiores cuando su corazón volvió a latir y su tranquilidad regreso.

Hubo un largo momento de silencio, Eva esperaba una respuesta de su señora, quien solo estaba mirándola con sorpresa, parecía no entender lo que estaba sucediendo.

"mi lady usted está bien" pregunto Eva tomando su mano cuando sansa parecía haber vuelto de un trance y miro de nuevo a sus ojos y regreso su vista a las manos de Eva.

"si... si estoy bien" intento responder sansa cuando su dama solo asistió con su cabeza y volvió a caminar en dirección a la salida de la recamara pero antes miro de nuevo a su señora.

"su hermano es un gran hombre... y el siempre la protegerá y jamás le haría algún daño de eso debe estar segura" dijo Eva cuando abrió la puerta y dando una reverencia dejo la recamara dejando atrás a una sansa quien dio un largo suspiro al saber que no estaba en peligro su secreto o eso parecía, pues ella aun no entendía lo que sentía por Jon y se pregunto no por única vez que era lo que sentía Jon por ella.

***********************************************************  
" pronto llegaran los miembros de las casas umber y karstark, para recibir su juicio por traición a su casa y al norte, además como sabemos la reina cersei lannister tiene otros problemas mayores que el norte y se rebelión, los tyrell y los Martell al parecer se unirán en su contra, noticias de castle Black han llegado anunciando que no han sido vistos aun desde que l invierno llego a ningún espectro o caminante blanco" termino el caballero de cebolla, con sus manos apoyadas en el escritorio de Jon y con un mapa abierto de par en par, Jon estaba sentado a un lado con un jarro de cerveza y muy pensativo pero no sobre lo que davos estaba hablando sino lo que había sucedió o casi habría sucedido en el bosque sagrado ese mismo día.

Su mano fue directa a su cicatriz en el ojo, aun parecía sentir un breve dolor al frotar su mano, y su ceño se frunció al pensar que herida en el pecho por culpa del oso aun no cicatrizaba del todo y era peligroso para su bien estar.

"usted qué opina mi lord" pregunto davos cuando vio que Jon tenía su vista fija en el fuego de la chimenea y parecía estar viendo a los propios muertos, pues su expresión no era de paz o tranquilidad.

"mi lord... está usted bien" volvió a preguntar davos cuando Jon volvió de sus pensamientos y calvo su vista al caballero de cebolla quien se acerco a él y mirándolo fijamente Jon no podía recordar que era lo que había hablado todo ese tiempo.

"si que decías" hablo Jon cuando davos solo agacho su rostro y negando con su cabeza se acerco a la puerta de la recámara.

"Tal vez deba dejarlo que descanse mi lord, usted aun esta herido y no debería estar de pie... no por ahora" dijo davos cuando intento abrir la puerta pero Jon quien se había levantado de inmediato lo detuvo.

"espera... necesito un consejo" dijo Jon cuando su hombre de confianza se dio vuelta y miro que el rey había dejado su jarro en la mesa y se dirigió a la chimenea apoyando una mano arriba de la misma y mirando al fuego fijamente.

" si mis consejo le sirven a usted mi lord, soy todo oídos" dijo Davos acercándose a Jon con sumo cuidado y viendo que Jon comenzó a hablar pero parecía que no podía mirarlo a la cara después de todas las cosas que habían vivido en ese momento Jon no podía verlo, davos de inmediato pensó que algo andaba muy mal.

" necesito preparar al norte para la gran guerra... tarde o temprano tendré que unirme en matrimonio para formar una alianza" dijo Jon sintiendo que su vida había cambiado por completo y que aun le costaba pensarlo, había jurado no tener tierras, ahora el norte era suyo, había jurado no tener corona, pero ahora era el rey en el norte, había jurado no tomar una esposa pero tarde o temprano se casaría con alguna mujer y engendrar un hijo, pero eso jamás había pensado Jon en su vida, pues siempre había pensado que viviría y moriría en la guardia nocturna y ahora estaba en winterfell y lejos de ese lugar.

"bueno mi lord, en eso usted tiene razón mas tarde que nunca preferirá usted" dijo davos dando una pequeña sonrisa a un Jon con pocas ganas de reír.

" pero eso no es lo que lo atormenta de verdad... hay algo más que no debo saber y no preocuparme" volvió a preguntar ser davos pero esta vez Jon lo miro fijamente a los ojos y por un segundo el deseo decirle todo y poder confiar plenamente en ese hombre, decir que se sentía devastado, agotado y enamorado de su hermana o eso era lo que sentía por ella, pero que era imposible, el era su hermano mayor, ella una joven mujer que sufrió mucho a manos de hombres y que lo último que quisiera era amarlo a él... un bastardo.

"usted amo a alguien davos" pregunto Jon cuando davos miro hacia otro lado y se aclaro la garganta por un segundo y luego volvió su vista al escritorio y su mirada se perdió en el pasado.

"si una vez ame a alguien... fue a la madre de mi hijo" afirmo davos cuando Jon abrió sus ojos y lo miro con sorpresa al escuchar esas palabras salir de su boca, pues para Jon davos era un hombre que no parecía tener un gran pasado cargando en sus hombros.

"usted tiene un hijo" pregunto Jon cuando davos solamente asistió pero luego volvió su vista a Jon quien parecía preocuparse por él.

"lo tuve... y la guerra que stanish inicio me lo arrebato" dijo davos con un gran dolor en su corazón, aun recordaba ese fuego verde que se levantaba del agua y quemaba a toda la flota de su rey y a el barco de su hijo lo despedazo, davos siempre se pregunto porque el había sobrevivido y su hijo quien tenía una vida por delante había muerto, era un castigo.

"lo... lo siento no quería hacerlo pasar un mal momento... puede ir a descansar davos, tengo que hacer unas cosas antes de acostarme" dijo jon con un tono de voz pasifico y de cariño a ese hombre tan bondadoso y respetuoso con todos aquellos que lo rodeaban, un hombre que perdió a su hija en una batalla y que ahora estaba a su lado para luchar contra lo que se acercaba desde el norte.

"Antes de irme... quiero saber si hay alguna mujer que está tocando su corazón literalmente herido" dijo davos cuando Jon solamente se detuvo y miro al caballero de cebolla con nerviosismo.

"alguien imposible" dijo Jon cuando agacho su rostro y volvió su vista al mapa del norte que estaba iluminado por las velas y lentamente volvió su mano al jarro de cerveza.

"recuerde mi lord, para el amor nada es imposible... la vida es una sola y debemos pasarla con nuestros amores y no solo" dijo davos cuando dio media vuelta pero cuando llego hasta la puertas detuvo y volvió su vista a Jon quien solo había quedado pensando en esas sabias palabras.

"bueno para mí es una sola vida... para usted... es complicado" dijo davos cuando Jon solamente dio una pequeña sonrisa y agachando su rostro en señal de una despedida.

"que descanse davos" dijo Jon cuando el caballero de cebolla dejo su recamara y al cerrar Jon arrojo su cuerpo en la silla de madera de su escritorio, parecía haber arrojado un gran peso, su cuerpo estaba agotado y sus heredad le dolían demasiado.

 _"para el amor nada es imposible"_ esas palabras retumbaban en la mente de Jon, pero el sabia que amar a su hermana no como tal sino como una mujer bella y libre, era en verdad imposible y deshonraría a los viejos dioses y a su padre, imaginarse besarla, acariciarla sería como una apuñalada de sus hermanos de la guardia al saber que era imposible amarla.

Jon miro hacia la ventana, la noche parecía ser más oscura de lo que parecía, el se levanto y al asomarse por el cristal pudo ver que la una fuerte tormenta de nieve azotaba el castillo, las primeras de el invierno, uno que parecía que duraría años y años.

En ese preciso instante el fuego de la chimenea hizo un ruido que distrajo a Jon y al volver su vista noto que el tiempo había consumido casi todos los leños, al acercarse y tomar uno de los leños más grandes, se inclino y al arrojarlo espero que comenzara a prenderse de nuevo, en ese momento las palabras de la mujer de rojo llegaron a su mente de nuevo.

 _" la noche es oscura y llena de terrores"_ Jon recordó esas frías palabras de la mujer que le debía la vida por así decirlo, se pregunto si estaba lejos de winterfell ahora, si había llegado bien al sur y se había alejado de él y de sansa.

La puerta sonó muy suavemente y Jon se levanto para logar abrirla con sumo cuidado, allí estaba Eva, estaba con muy poca ropa o eso parecía, Jon miro desde abajo hacia arriba, era una mujer hermosa sin dudarlo, ella solo dio una pequeña sonrisa y entro de inmediato a su recamara, Jon no pudo decir nada al respecto cuando ya noto que era tarde.

"Eva... que haces aquí... es demasiado" dijo Jon cuando la mano de la joven cubrió su boca impidiendo que hablara.

"shhh... no diga nada mi lord" dijo Eva cuando lentamente comenzó a soltar su bata, dejando al descubierto todo su cuerpo desnudo ante Jon, el no había visto a una mujer en ese estado desde la última vez que estuvo con yiggite, ya que fue su única vez con una mujer y eso fue hace mucho tiempo.

"Eva... por favor... no debes hacer esto" dijo Jon cuando la mano de Eva fue directa a su entrepierna y la apretó muy fuerte, agarrando su bulto muy fuerte, Jon dio un pequeño gemido y agacho su vista con mucha vergüenza.

"aquí noto mucho estrés mi lord... tal vez yo podría ayudarlo con toda esa acumulación" dijo Eva cuando lentamente se acerco a sus labios beso a Jon quien solo respondió a su beso, pero luego comenzó a descender muy lentamente, Jon supo lo que significaba.

Eva desabrocho el pantalón que llevaba Jon esa noche, y metió su mano suavemente para encontrarse con el miembro de Jon semierceto, al sacarlo de sus calzoncillos, pudo notar que Jon era dotado en esos aspectos y que no tenía casi nada de bello en su pelvis.

"mi lord... usted es... grande" dijo Eva cuando miro levantando su vista para encontrarse con un Jon sorprendido y con sus mejillas enrojecidas.

"Eva no hagas esto" dijo Jon cuando sintió que la joven trago casi por completo su pene, no había sentido algo así en mucho tiempo, en cuestiones de segundos Eva comenzó a bombear con su boca y tomar sus testículos con su otra mano libre.

Jon no podía reaccionar a algo así tan bien que se sentía para él, tal vez tenía algo de razón, debía sacarse sus problemas de esa manera, con la compañía de una mujer, pero cuando cerró los ojos, recordó lo que sansa había contado, sobre lo vivido con ramsay Bolton, sobre sus violaciones, cuando cada noche entraba a su habitación y la hacía suya a la fuerza, cuando la cortaba, la quemaba porque sus llantos y gritos eran placer puro para él, cuando la obligaba a hacerle lo mismo que Eva le estaba haciendo, el no podía seguir con eso, recordó esa tarde en el bosque sagrado.

"no puedo" dijo Jon y alejándose de Eva quien solo quedo arrodillada y viendo que Jon se dio vuelta alejándose de ella y guardando su miembro en su pantalón de nuevo.

"hice algo malo mi lord" pregunto Eva levantándose del suelo y limpiándose la boca con su mano, al acercarse a Jon este solamente la ignoro.

"no Eva... solo no puedo" dijo Jon cuando se volvió hacia ella y tomo su rostro con su mano, Eva solamente respondió llevando su cabeza y apoyándola en su mano.

"porque mi lord" pregunto Eva e intentando acercarse de nuevo y esta vez lograr follar con su rey, quien parecía tener con que hacerla sentir muy bien.

"porque... hay alguien más" dijo Jon con un tono de voz de amargura al ver como Eva solamente cambio su rostro y frunció su ceño y se alejo de él.

"así que era verdad... mi lady sansa, me dijo que usted tenia a una mujer en las noches" afirmo Eva cuando Jon la miro con sorpresa y se acerco a ella para consolarla.

"dijo eso sansa" pregunto Jon cuando la joven sirvienta se agacho y tomo su bata para volver a vestirse y dejar a Jon muy pensativo, sansa había mentido algo que implicaba que tenia a una mujer para sacar sus problemas algo que era una mentira, pero que ganaba ella con eso, era la pregunta que Jon se hacia esa misma noche.

Eva abandona su recamara de inmediato y muy indignada y dolida por completo, el hombre que deseaba jamás la tocaría porque amaba a alguien y como era un gran hombre, caballero y respetuoso jamás engañaría a su amada, algo lamentable para Eva.

Jon se sentó en su cama y miro fijamente a el fuego que parecía consumirse muy rápido, luego de eso el sueño logro ganarle con mucha rapidez, aunque la excitación aun estaba presente y el deseo de follar aun seguía en su cuerpo no lo dejaría dormir plácidamente, esa noche soñó que estaba en la cueva con yigrrite y lo hacían una y mil veces más, pero al salir del agua se encontró que no era con ella quien había follado sino que era una mujer de espalda diferente, su cabello era diferente y más largo, su piel era mas pálida y su aroma era muy familiar, pero cuando se estaba por dar vuelta y mostrar quien era se logro despertar sobre exaltado y muy excitado ya que su bulto lo delataba.

En la mañana sansa luego de su desayuno en su recamara, en el gran salón la estaba esperando lady mormont quien estaba esperando desde la mañana temprano.

" mi lady... quería saber si ha encontrado las cuevas termales, ya que el pueblo comienza a desesperarse, esta mañana todas las fuentes de aguas se han congelado, la tormenta de anoche se encargo de ello" dijo la pequeña señora de la casa mormont cuando sansa se acomodaba sus guantes y su largo cabello suelto la embellecia por completo ante todos los señores que estaban allí, casi todos la miraban no de manera disimulada, pero brienne quien siempre estaba a su lado, se encargaba de cuidarla de cualquier hombre que intente lastimarla los miro fijamente en ese momento dieron vuelta sus rostros, brienne pensó que fue por ella pero no fue así.

Jon había entrado al gran salón, llevaba las pieles nuevas entregadas de sansa, su cabello esta vez estaba un poco más suelto y no tan ajustado por esa cola que llevaba casi todos los días.

Sansa sintió la suave y tenue voz de Jon detras de ella, él le hablaba en voz baja a davos quien luego se sentó en la gran mesa y por último se acerco al encuentro entre ella y lyanna.

"buenos días mi lady" dijo Jon cuando miro a la joven mormont con una pequeña sonrisa y esta levanto su rostro y asistió con su cabeza, era una joven odiosa pero muy fuerte con aquellos que eran irrespetuosos y dudaban de su capacidad de gobernar bear island.

Jon volvió su vista a sansa quien esperaba con una pequeña sonrisa el saludo de Jon, pues ella deseaba verlo esa mañana con mucha necesidad, pero Jon la cambio su rostro volviéndose mas temerosos.

"buenos días sansa" dijo Jon dando una reverencia a sansa y dando media vuelta y comenzando a bajar las escaleras para pasar por las largas mesas del salón y salir de ese lugar.

Sansa sintió como una punzada en su corazón, la frialdad que Jon le había hablado en ese momento, no entendía por qué ese trato con ella, si la última vez que se habían visto era en el bosque sagrado y ambos estaban abrazados por el frio del lugar, ahora debía agradecer que por lo menos un sansa había dicho para saludarla.

"lady mormont... luego seguiremos con esta charla, quiero hablar con mi hermano... con su permiso" dijo sansa sin esperar la respuesta de la joven quien se movió hacia un costado dejando que sansa se abalanzara por las escaleras intentando alcanzar a Jon quien ya no estaba allí sino que se encontraba en el patio del entrenamiento.

"mi lady espéreme "dijo brienne bajando las escaleras cuando vio que su señora se detuvo y la miro fijamente con mucha seriedad.

"quédate... puedo sola" dijo sansa cuando su guardia solo asistió con su cabeza y dio unos pasos hacia atrás y volvió al encuentro con lady mormont.

Sansa comenzó a moverse y pasar entre tantos hombres, se sentía tan horrible, esos hombres no se movían, ni la dejaban pasar, pero cuando Jon había pasado por allí, todos se había alejado dejando el camino libre pero en ese momento todos estaban apretando a sansa, eran hombres de la casa dastin, pero sansa sentía que esos hombres le respiraban en su cuello, apoyaban su cuerpo sobre el de ella.

Al salir sansa sentía que le faltaba el aire, esos hombres y los recuerdos de ramsay la habían hecho sentir muy terrible, le costaba recuperarse, se encontraba en el patio, cuando Jon ya no estaba allí, sansa intento buscarlo, pero al alejarse cada vez mas del castillo se encontró sola en un lugar muy oscuro y con muchos hombres del pueblo libre y algunos otros que habían llegado de castle black para llevarse los suministros que Jon les había otorgado.

"hola preciosa... besada por el fuego... deberías acercarte mas, te hare sentir muy bien" dijo un salvaje cuando se interpuso en el camino de sansa, esta solo dio unos pasos hacia atrás cuando otro hombre se interpuso entre ella, la estaban rodeando y era muy peligroso.

Sansa sentía que su corazón latía mucho más rápido, la respiración le fallaba, sus manos traspiraban debajo de sus guantes, no tenia como defenderse, eran hombres rudos, no quería volver a vivir los horrores del pasado.

"por favor... déjenme pasar... por favor" suplicaba sansa cuando los hombres comenzaron a apoyar sus manos sobre los hombros de sansa, esta solamente se quedo inmóvil, no podía reaccionar, sabía lo que iba a suceder, sus escoltas y brienne se habían quedado en el gran salón por ordenes de ella, _"bien hecho sansa... eres una idiota, jamás aprendes"_ decía sansa en su adentro cuando esos hombres ya casi estaban por desnudarla cuando un fuerte grito despertó a ella de ese trance.

"malditos" grito Jon cuando saco a garra de su vaina y con el filo de la espada apoyándola en el cuello de uno de los salvajes y mientras que el otro que intentaba escapar se interpuso ghost quien con un fuerte gruñido detuvo al salvaje, era una bestia inmensa a comparación del salvaje.

"como te atreves" dijo Jon cuando empujo al salvaje al suelo y como lo hizo con ramsay comenzó a golpearlo tan fuerte, sus golpes con los puños de las manos salpicaban sangre a su alrededor, sansa parecía volver a ver de nuevo la paliza que recibió ramsay a manos de Jun.

"detente Jon... déjalo, no me ha hecho nada" grito sansa cuando el parecía no escucharla para nada, seguía golpeándolo y el salvaje ya no estaba consciente.

"Jon por favor" dijo sansa en voz baja cuando el logro escucharla y simplemente se detuvo y volvió a mirarla, el parecía un animal salvaje, la agitación y sus manos llenas de sangre, su rostro con salpicaduras de la sangre del salvaje.

"te... ha hecho algo" pregunto Jon cuando sansa negó con su cabeza, luego volvió su vista al salvaje quien estaba desmayado o casi muerto, por un segundo dudo de si lo había matado, pero luego movió sus manos y Jon supo que aun seguía vivo el imbécil.

Al levantarse limpio sus manos en su capa y tomando a sansa de sus manos se acerco al otro salvaje quien parecía haber visto a un cambiante blanco.

"los quiero lejos de ella o de el castillo, o juro que no me detendré la próxima vez" dijo Jon suavemente como había hablado aquella vez con la dama de rojo, sus ojos estaban serios y fijos en el hombre.

Sansa lo miro y el la comenzó a llevar de nuevo al castillo, Jon no hablaba pero sansa sentía como su reparación era más agitada.

"no deberías estar en estos lugares sansa" dijo Jon sin mirarla a la cara pero seguía llevándola de sus manos.

"quería hablar contigo, pero te perdí y... yo me perdí también" dijo sansa cuando al fin Jon la miro con sorpresa, el se detuvo y al ver que unos soldados stark aparecieron a su encuentro, Jon simplemente al ver que ya estaba en buenas manos se alejo de sansa sin decir más nada al respecto.

Sansa lo miro con supresa y luego su rostro se volvió a uno de furia y locura, sansa se alejo de los soldados y al estar detrás de Jon le grito muy fuerte, para que todos a su alrededor la escuchara.

" porque haces esto" grito sansa cuando Jon se detuvo sin darse vuelta para verla a la cara, el no podía hacerlo, porque cada vez que lo hacía sentía que traicionaba a su padre y a sus hermanos, sentía algo que no tenia explicación por sansa, temía perder el control y cometer muchos errores.

"porque no quieres verme... porque me evades, no me miras... que te he hecho" dijo sansa pero estas últimas palabras salieron de su boca con un tono de tristeza y sufrimiento, provocando en el interior de Jon un dolor muy grande.

Jon se dio media vuelta y al verla fijamente, pudo notar que su hermana se parecía cada vez más a su madre. Quien aun recordaba sus mal tratos, su odio hacia él, pero sansa era diferente, su cariño y su bondad ahora la hacían una mujer bella de cuerpo y alma.

" que deseas hablar conmigo" dijo Jon con un tono de voz melancólico y de seriedad, sansa se adelanto a él y los soldados la siguieron pero se detuvieron al ver que Jon simplemente les hizo una señal con su rostro, entendieron que debían dejarlos solos.

"necesito que me ayudes... necesito encontrar las cuevas termales Jon, no puedo sola" dijo sansa cuando se detuvo frente a Jon, el era un poco más bajo que ella y por lo tanto era extraño para sansa hablar en esos términos, ya que todos los hombres que había conocido eran grandes y rudos, pero su hermano era diferente en todos los sentidos, los hombres que ella conoció antes, le arrebataron algo, joffrey su infancia, bealish su confianza en los hombres, y ramsay... todo lo más preciado que podía tener una joven, pero Jon no le arrebato algo, sino que le devolvió su vida, su confianza su infancia y su amor.

Jon agacho su rostro y luego de unos segundo volvió a mirarla fijamente "Esta bien... te ayudare, por donde empezamos" dijo Jon cuando vio que sansa dio una pequeña sonrisa y comenzó a caminar hacia el bosque sagrado.

Jon la siguió, ella caminaba demasiado rápido, la nieve parecía no molestarla, parecía no pesar nada sobre ella, su forma de caminar era hermosa y con mucha suavidad, Jon quien la seguía desde atrás, podía apreciar muchas cosas de ella.

Ambos habían caminado por mucho tiempo atreves del bosque, parecía no encontrar nada, sus esperanzas comenzaban a desaparecer, cuando una y otra vez sansa revisaba los planos y nada parecía concordar, hasta que un par de arboles y rocas comenzaron a delatar la ubicación de algún tipo de aguas termales, pero parecían provenir desde el interior mismo.

Jon vio como sansa de repente se detuvo y miro hacia adelante, unos grandes pinos y enredaderas con flores celestes lo cubaran todo.

"que sucede... porque nos detenemos" pregunto Jon cuando sansa miro al plano de nuevo y una vieja pagina de un libro del maestre luwin.

" _donde los pinos se alzan y las flores del invierno lo cubren, la puerta se alzara, a las aguas termales llegaras_ "termino sansa cuando volvió su vista a Jon quien comenzó a caminar hacia su dirección, lentamente comenzó a atravesar las enredaderas y los altos pinos, sansa perdió por completo a Jon, quien no parecía temerle a nada.

"Jon... Jon... contesta" dijo sansa cuando comenzaba a preocuparse, se acerco más a las plantas y de repente sintió la voz de Jon a lo lejos.

"lo encontramos... lo encontramos sansa" dijo Jon cuando su hermana miro hacia adelante y los arboles de pinos desaparecían, se preguntaba cómo podía ser cierto que Jon encontrara las cuevas si los arboles se terminaron.

"confía en mí y pasa atreves de los pinos" dijo Jon cuando sansa duro unos segundos en pensarlo mejor, luego lentamente camino atreves de los pinos, el suelo era seco y no había señal de nieve, al principio parecía ser un bosque, pero luego sus pies tocaron unos tipos de escalones que comenzaban a descender, sansa intentaba mirar atreves de las hojas y las flores, pero fue Jon quien la tomo de la mano.

"confía en mi" dijo Jon y guiando a sansa comenzaron descender por las escaleras, pronto sansa entendió que las cuevas estaban debajo de sus pies, siempre lo habían estado, pero desde que su padre y robb habían muerto la entrada se abandono y los arboles crecieron y lo ocultaron de los ojos del hombre.

Sansa miraba hacia arriba y el techo era de rocas grises y algunas oscuras cubiertas de musgos, el frio parecía desaparecer, las paredes se sentían húmedas y en algunos casos los escalones eran resbalosos, pues la humedad hacia que todo se sintiera resbaloso, luego el ruido de aguas cayendo al suelo comenzó a sonar y hacer eco por todo el lugar, el ruido de unas cataratas o eso parecía.

En ese momento Jon se detuvo al llegar al final de las escaleras, la oscuridad era inmensa, sansa solo pida ver el bulto de Jon en media de toda la oscuridad que la rodeaba.

Pero al llegar al final de las escaleras, una tenue luz sariga desde lo alto de la cueva, habían descendido mucho, el techo de esa cueva estaba a muchos pies de alto, las rocas que lo formaban estaban algunas separadas y el rayo de los que entraban por las separaciones hacían iluminar apenas ese lugar, sansa y Jon encontraron que unas tres cataratas adornaban la cueva, una era más alta que las otras dos, pero en el medio de la cueva una gran laguna hecha por esas cataratas estaba allí esperando ser encontrada.

Jon y sansa se miraron unos a los otros y Jon fue el primero en dar una pequeña sonrisa y luego sansa comenzó a caminar en dirección al agua, lentamente se arrodillo, se saco sus guantes y llevo su mano a el agua, al tocarla sintió que era muy tima y que le hacían tan bien a sus manos congeladas por el frio.

Sansa se levanto y al darse vuelta muy rápido para decirle a Jon que estaba caliente, el suelo estaba muy húmedo y resbalo cayendo al agua como si fuera un pez.

Jon simplemente corrió muy rápido hasta la orilla, al mirar por unos segundos que sansa no salía desde lo profundo y ni daba señal de que estaba bien, se saco sus pieles y se lanzo al agua, pero la sumergirse sansa se encontró con él en lo profundo de la laguna.

Ambos salieron y por unos segundos el silencio se hizo presentes entre ambos, sansa comenzó a reírse como si fuera una niña, Jon hacia años que no sentía esa hermosa risa de su hermana, sus mejillas enrojecidas la hacían más bella que nunca, su cabello besado por el fuego era más suave y hermoso al estar mojado, sus ojos celeste brillaban en medio de esa oscuridad.

Sansa miro como su hermano se arrojo al agua al no encontrarla, pero al jugarle una mala pasada, simplemente comenzó a reírse, viendo como Jon intentaba disimular sus ganas de reírse, su cabello y sus logros risos oscuros eran más hermoso al estar mojados, todo su peinado se desarmo, dejando sueltos a sus cabellos, sansa al fin había visto a ese Jon que abandono winterfell, ese Jon que era simplemente el bastarde de ned stark, pero el paso del tiempo lo hizo más bello para sus ojos, un sentimiento que no pudo resistir.

En ese preciso instante ambos se unieron en un gran beso, sus labios se encontraron, las manos de Jon sobre el agua tomaron a la pequeña cintura de su hermana y la llevaron más cerca de el, las jóvenes manos y pequeñas de sansa estaban apoyadas a ambos lados del rostro de Jon asegurando que ese beso jamás terminara, pronto Jon hizo lo mismo con ella, sus labios parecían estar unidos.

Pero pronto ambos se separaron, sus respiraciones estaba muy exaltadas, sus mejillas enrojecidas, sus corazones los habían delatados y habían cometido un gran error o tal vez el comienzo de un amor.


	8. Chapter 8

**notas: bueno espero que les guste este capitulo, si es lo que esperaban para este capitulo y si algo no les gusto dejen su comentario, estoy intentando imsginarme como reaccionarían ambos si sucedería algo así, además de volver a jon a ser él mismo que vimos en la serié ya que hasta él momento en la narración lo hemos visto muy diferente, feliz, alegre con la compañía de sansa es momento de el jon snow de no saber nada regrese y la narración tome mas realidad, para aquellos que preguntaban esta narración se basara en la filtraciones y mis especulaciones de algunas escenas mas.**

 **No les aseguró de que suceda algún encuentro sexual por él momento pero a lo largo de la historia si, ha que jon alguna vez volverá a winterfell.**

 **Spoiler de mi propia historia.**

 **El Arrepentimiento.**

Ya era demasiado tarde, todo estaba hecho, jon sentía los suaves labios de sansa entrar en contacto con los suyos, sus manos apoyadas en su cuello, era largo y muy suave, sus ojos cerrados pero imagiba a sansa y su hermoso rostro.

Hacia mucho tiempo que no habia besado a una mujer, menos aun sentir esa necesidad de besarla mas aun, pues desde la muerte de yiggite le siguieron cientos de problemas mas que lo obligaron a olvidar sus sentimientos por alguien, pero desde que se reencontro con sansa no podía negar que algo habia cambiado en el, algo dentro de el floreció de nuevo, ella lo hacia reir, lo hacia sentir vivo, lo hacia feliz.

Sansa por su parte deseaba abrazarlo para besarlo mas aun pero no era correcto, no era prudente, eran hermanos. Pero ella había sentido al fin lo que era ser besada por un hombre respetuoso y cariñoso con ella, su primer beso fue con Joffrey, luego le siguieron algunos como bealish, que sintió repugnancia por el, luego ramsay que no solo fue un beso, todos ellos jamas la hicieron sentir algo hermoso como la hacia sentir jon, el fue quien le dio su primer beso en verdad, un beso que demostraba suavidad, cariño y sobre todo amor.

pero en su mente la imagen de su padre, la de su madre, y toda su familia vino a la mente, se sintió muy sucia, muy desagradable, se sentía que se había convertido en cersei lannister. Fue en ese momento que decidió poner sus manos en el pecho de jon y alejarlo de ella, no deseaba terminar con ese largo y hermoso beso pero debía hacerlo.

Ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente, sus mejillas estaban rojas, sus respiraciones agitadas, sus corazones latían mucho mas rápido, la vergüenza se apodero de ellos, habían cometido un grave error, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Un largo y eterno silencio se apodero de ellos, un silencio que decía muchas cosas.

" que he hecho, no debí hacerlo, fue un error, lord stark nos estará viendo" decia jon en sus adentros, no podía creer lo que había hecho, ya no había marcha atras.

"Me beso, el me beso, jon... Mi hermano me beso, mi medio hermano" decia sansa en sus pensamientos intentando buscar una alguna razón para aliviar el error, tal como jon no era su hermano sino un medio o bastardo, aliviando sus pensamientos y remordimientos, pero jon sabia para sansa que ella aun no podía superar sus miedos con los hombres, el temor en su joven mente de los abusos que sufrio, volver a ser tocada por uno había servido para desertar esos temores, luego de la excitación a la mente de sansa vino el pensamiento y dolor de una traición de jon, el habia sobrepasado sus limites, el sabia lo que sufrió sansa y aun así el cometió una acción que trajo consigo los recuerdos de su pasado.

" sansa yo lo sien..." decia jon cuando una fuerte bofetada en su mejilla lo silencio, sansa y su fuerte mano impactaron en el suave y mojado rostro de su hermano, el golpe retumbo por toda la cueva, jon solamente agachó su rostro y no se animaba volver a ver a la cara a su hermana.

Por su parte ella estaba un poco enfurecida con el, su rostro lo demostraba. su mirada estaba fija en el, jon no podía verla a la cara, no de nuevo.

" como pudiste hacer algo así...como pudimos" dijo sansa con un tono de voz de furia y a la vez de arrepentimiento total de lo que había hecho.

" es mi culpa... Yo me sobrepase, cometí un error y lo siento por haberte faltado el respeto" dijo jon cuando sansa aun demostaba que esta furiosa con el ya que su respiración la delataba, sus venas en el cuello, sus ganas de gritarle y volver a golpear su rostro una y otra vez.

" como pudiste besarme... Te odio y te amo... Desearia volver a vivir ese momento una y otra vez... Golpearía tu rostro, golpearía tus hermosos y suaves labios, mordería y besaría esos labios que susvemente besaron los mios, pero no puedo y no debemos seguir con esto" decia en sus adentros sansa, estaba tan pérdida, sus sentimientos estaban muy enrredados, jamas había sentido algo así por un hombre, jon la había hecho sentir un calor que recorrió Todo su cuerpo,pues a fin de cuentas sansa era una mujer grande pero jamas habia experimentado sus sentimiemtos y los deseos de una mujer, ya que siempre fue obligada a hacer cosas que jamas deseo y ahora qye era libre comenzaba a conocer por primera vez sus deseos y no estaba su madre para ayudarla ni nadie que podía aconsejarla, estaba peridada en un mar de sentimientos encontrados.

" jamas... Jamas volverá a suceder...esto fue un error... Un grave error" dijo sansa cuando muy rápido y alejándose de su hermano salio de la pequeña laguna de aguas termales, su cuerpo estaba completamente mojado, pero no sentía el frío por culpa de la excitación del momento había olvidado su su ropa estaba mojada y que marcaba su cuerpo por completo, a los ojos de cualquier hombre ella tenia un cuerpo hermoso, su cintura y su pecho se hacían notar en esas vestimentas mojadas pero para los ojos de jon solamente este miro hacia abajo, no podía verla así, después de besarla de esa manera tan apasionada no podía ver ese cuerpo ya que temía desearla como habia hecho con yiggrite, pues era un hombre después de todo, y todo hombre necesita la compañía de una mujer pero jon no había estado con una desde yiggirte y en cuestión ella fue su única vez y el necesitaba sacar sus deseos y necesidades pero de solo pensar qye desaba a su hermana lo hacia sentir un pervertido un monstruo pues sansa era un poco joven para el, además era su hermana... Media hermana.

" sansa por favor espera... Afuera esta nevado y hay una fuerte tormenta no puedes dejar la cueva en ese estado, te congelaras en cuestión de segundos si sales ahora" dijo jon intentando no ver a su hermana Tomar sus pieles e intentar buscar la salida.

Ella no lo escuchaba, no quería estar ni un memento a solas con el, después de lo que sucedió no podía seguir con su compañía.

Cuando encontro la salida, las escaleras de roca húmedas que subían hasta la superficie, no dudo un segundo en comenzar a subirlas, sus pies parecían ir mas rápido que su cuerpo, su corazón aún latía muy rápido y sus labios aun sentían los de jon, un gran beso deja marcas.

Jon por su parte comenzó a seguirla, con cada paso que daba sentía que el beso era algo que jamas sucedió, un sueño difícil de olvidar.

Sansa salio muy rápido de la cueva, su cabello están completamente mojado, sus pies la guiaban de regreso al castillo, pero s corazón desaba poder volver a esa cueva.

El frío y la nieve comenzó congelar sus mejillas, sus manos estaba heladas, se dio cuenta que había dejado sus guantes dentro de la cueva, y otras tantas cosas mas, que luego recordaría.

Jon por su parte salio casi sin nada de abrigo, la nieve lo comenzaba a a cubrirlo, pronto sintió se sus piernas y su hería en el pecho le arida, su vista estaba fija en la silueta de sansa que parecía oscurecerse casa vez mas, pronto parecia perderce en la oscuridad.

Jon habia caído en la nieve, sntiend que sus ojos y su voz ya no respondían, deseaba poder grita el nombre de sansa pero ya no tenia fuerzas.

Sentía sus párpados muy pesados, sus brazos estaban extendidos por sus costados, s vista se centro en la chimenea encendida, luego volvió su vista a l ventana de su recámara pues es donde estaba, y vio que ya era oscuro.

Él viento rugía por las grietas de las ventanas, al parecer la tormenta aun seguía allá afuera.

Jon alcanzo a ver a sansa parada frente a la ventana, observando muy pensativa y con un rostro de dolor y sufrimiento, no parecía ser la sansa de sus días de jugar en el bosque de lobos ni la sansa feliz de haber encontrado la cueva termal.

Era el rostro de la sabsa atormentada por los horrores de ramsay bolton, la misma mirada que tenia la noche antes de la batalla, la misma cuando vio a jon correr a pie en dirección a ransay mientras el huia de la batalla.

"San... Sansa"dijo jon cuando lo interrumpió una fuerte tos de su garganta, ella simplemente agacho su rostro y no lo miro.

"No debes hablar... Debes descansar"dijo sansa cuando dio media vuelta tomando su abrigo de piel como el que usaba su madre y al colocárselo en sus hombros, de ajusto sus guantes como siempre era su TIC nervioso y sin mirar a jon se dirigió a la salida cuando jon la detuvo.

"Espera por favor... Debemos hablar"suplico jon con unos gemidos de dolor agonizante de su interior y fue en ese momento que sansa lo miro fijamente y sin tartamudear le respondió.

" no tenemos nada de su hablar... Jamas encontramos la cueva... Jamas estuvimos en ella y jamas sucedió nuestro..."dijo sansa cuando simplemente no podía decir esa palabra, lo que significaba, lo que la hacia sentir, pronunciar esa palabra sería traicionar a su padre y madre, seria deshonrarlos a ello y a sus hermanos,pero muy en el fondo de su corazón sansa sentía algo "ellos han vivido sus vidas felices y yo nunca me sentí ta feliz con el y ahora no puedo sentirlo de nuevo" penaba sansa en sus adentros con mucho dolor y sufrimiento.

" nuestro beso" término la frase de sansa cuando está simplemente asistió y sin mirar hacia atrás abandono la recámara del señor fe winterfell.

Los pasillos eran fríos, las velas iluminaban la rocas oscuras y el viento se hacia sentir desde lejos.

Sansa se cubrió mas con sus pieles hasta sentir que su pecho ya no sentía el

frio del los pasillos, al llegar a su recarama allí estaa brienne haciendo guardia.

" mi lady... Como esta su hermano" preguntó la mujer cuando sansa simplemente abrió la puerta de madera y antes de cerrarla hablo.

" ha desertado" dijo sansa y a cerrar la puerta con tanta fuerza provoco que brienne se preguntara si todo estaba bien con la señora sansa y su hermano, el rey.

"Que descanse mi lady"dijo la mujer con su armadura cubierta de una gran piel de oso en sus hombros.

Sansa por su parte se sentó es su cama y con su mirada perdida en las llamas de la chimenea recordó todo lo que había vivido ese día, desde recordar los horrores de ramsay y sentir ese miedo cuando los salvajes intentaron abusar de ella hasta sentir los suaves labios de su hermano unirse en la cueva termal, nunca había sentido o había sido besada de esa manera, ni Joffrey, ni bealish ni ramsay la habían besado con tanto amor, suavidad y calor, su beso fue perfecto, tanto como para no poder resistir llevar su mano a sus labios recordando ese hermoso momento que debía ser olvidado por el bien de su familia y el de jon.

Sansa se recostó en la suave y como cama, se despojo de sus vestimenta y luego de sentirse mas aliviada se acostó cubriéndose con las pieles y cobijas calientes.

Ella simplemente soñó toda la noche con ese encuentro bajo las cataratas de aguas tibias y hermosas, con las manos de jon en su cuello y cuando lentamente comentzsron a recorrer todo su cuerpo, era la primera vez que soñaba con algo asi, tan excitante y que provocó que su cuerpo traspirara en toda la noche.

Pero mientras ella soñaba con su beso y con jon, este no podía dormir, la culpa lo consumía, el dolor de haberla lastimado, haber roto su confianza, haber traicionado y deshonrado la memoria de su padre "si tan solo me hubiera visto, me habría matado con sus manos" decía jon intentando pensar en todo lo que había hecho mal en su vida y que nada se comparaba con besar a su propia hermana.

Pero entre tantos errores había uno del cual parecía haber vuelto a vivir, uno que había enterrado en el pasado, uno que ahora era cenizas en el norte, el recuerdo de su amor incondicional por yiggrite había regresado ese día, al besar a sansa en la cueva parecía que los dioses se Empelaron en volverlo hacer vivir un momento tan feliz Para el pero ahora con alguien qye lo habia hecho volver a sentir vivo desde que habia regresado de entre los muertos.

jon sentia que no podira dormir de nuevo, sus heridas externas les dolían demasiado, pero las internas eran las que lo mataban poco a poco, haber lastimado a sansa y faltarle el respeto de esa manera a su propia hermana era lo me hacia a jon recapacitar toda su vida, sentía que debía cambiar, desde que sansa regreso a su vida, el cambio, no era el mismo jon que era en la muralla, sus objetivos habían cambiado y sin darse cuenta el estaba siempre apoyando y atendiendo a su hermana, pero había olvidado lo mas importante.

Pronto los muertos llegarían, y el había estado mucho tiempo destraido con pequeñas cosas, debía preparar al norte para lo que aproximaba desde el norte, pero en ese preciso intante jon pensó que no solo el norte estaba en peligro, siempre desde que su vida encontró su objetivo había pensado en proteger a castle black y a sus hermanos, ya que ese era su hogar, pero ahora que hbia regresado a winterfell después de años de estar lejos ahora debía salvar no solo a castle black sino al norte y a westeros de lo que seria la destrucción total de los reinos, pero se preguntaba como.

Sansa lo había alejado de todos esos pensamientos, tenia mucho quye hacer y mucho que proteger y preparar, una guerra había sido ganada, ramsay bolton ahora era solo huesos en la perrera del castillo pero ahora aquellos que lo habían apoyado debían pagar el precio.

En la mañana siguiente mientras jon se vestia para arrancar un nuevo dia y con su mente solo en los planes y recosntruccion del castillo, pero muy en el fondo su corazón estaba con sansa y se preguntaba si habría podido dormir o había pasado una larga noche como el.

Al salir de su recamara se dirigió al gran salón, allí estaban davos, tormaound y lord glover quienes hablaban y opinaban de la situación actual del norte y algo que jon había olvidado casi por completo.

" buenos días mi lord" saludo davos acercándose a jon quien llevaba su larga túnica de pieles que cyburan todo sus hombros y hasta su pecho, jon llevaba un rostro de seriedad y dolor, muy parecido al jon de castle black en sus primeros días, algo que davos reconoció de inmediato.

" bueno días mis lords... alguna noticia" pregunto jon apoyando sus manos sobre la mesa de madera y viendo que tormaound tomaba de su jarro un poco de cerveza y luego limpiándose su barba miro a jon con firmeza.

" esos par de niños están aquí" dijo el líder del pueblo libre cuando jon no supo entender lo que significaba y llevo su vista a davos quien solo asistió con su cabeza y logro darle una respuesta a jon.

" los niños karstark y umber llegaron esta mañana a primera hora... tal vez debería verlos" dijo davos cuando jon agacho su rostro y dando un suspiro de cansancio por tantos problemas pequeños a comparación de los que debían tener mas importancia.

" los vere... pero no ahora, quiero que todos estén aquí, habrá una reunión y dare a conocer mi decisión con respetco a esos niños" dijo jon cuando davos asistió y de inmediato salió del gran salón, el salvaje se acerco a jon muy disimuladamente le hablo en voz baja.

" algo te sucede jon snow... pero no me interesa, solo quiero saber si has visto a la guardia de tu hermana... quisiera verla con tanto deseo" dijo el hombre cuando jon lo miro con cansancio y luego lo dejo sin mas remedio solo en el gran salón, jon siguió su camino y sin mirar a su alrededor salió al patio del castillo, ghost estaba allí esperándolo, la nieve caia sobre su pelaje y fue jon quien lo saludo acariciando su espalda.

Luego de revisar las construcciones acompañado de ghost, jon decidió regresar al castillo, pero antes se había preparado junto con davos en su recamara para la reunión de los señores del norte y la llegada de los jóvenes.

" ya ha decidió que es lo que hará con estos jóvenes" pregunto el caballero de cebolla cuando jon simplemente llevo su mano a su cicatriz en su ojo, algo que ya era normal, una señal de nerviosismo o de precupacion.

" ya he tomado una decisión" dijo jon cuando se sentó frente al escritorio con un rostro de agotamiento y muchos problemas en sus hombros.

" puedo saber que es lo que decidio" pregunto ser davos acercándose a jon quien levantó su rostro para mirarlo y cuando estaba a punto de responder la puerta sonó, unos tres golpes suaves fueron suficientes para que los dos hombres llevarán su vista a la puerta.

jon dio una señal a davos para que abriera la puerta, ya que era raro que alguien lo molestará a esas horas en su recamara.

davos al abrir la puerta se encontró con sansa quien llevaba su largo cabello rojizo suelto sobre ambos hombros, una larga túnica gris con pieles del mismo color sobre su cuello para mantenerla caliente.

"mi lady" dijo davos dando una pequeña reverencia con su cabeza y volviendo su mirada ambos jon quien gimió el nombre de su hermana y se encontraba de pie muy rápido y con un rostro de precupacion y temor , algo que davos detectó de inmediato.

" ser davos... podira dejarnos a solas por un momento con... mi hermano" dijo sansa con un tono de voz suave y pero al mismo tiempo muy atemorizada desde su interior, había tomado mucho coraje para volver a hablar con jon, pero la situación lo ameritaba.

davos volvió su vista a jon quien simplemente asistió con su cabeza pero sin dejar de ver a sansa por un segundo.

" por supuesto mi lady... que tenga Buenas noches' dijo el caballero de cebolla cuando salió de la recamara y dejando a la señora de winterfell con el rey en el norte para hablar en privado.

Sansa entró muy rápido y al cerrar la puerta apoyo sus dos manos sobre la madera, dejando caer todo su peso sobre ella, como si no desara estar allí con el .

"sansa, no creí verte...' decía jon cuando vio que su hermana se dio vuelta y pasando por su lado dirigiéndose al la ventana sin mirar por un segundo a jon.

" estoy aquí, porque quiero saber que harás con jon umber y alys karstark" pregunto sansa muy fría al hablar, parecía que había olvidado todo lo sucedido, parecía la sansa de antes, la sansa que no queria a jon, la que lo miraba como un bastardo que era, una sansa que creia haber muerto.

" pues si, creo que ya sabias mi decision sobre el tema sansa" dijo jon cuando intento acercarse a sansa pero esta lo evadio dirigiéndose al escritorio donde el mapa del norte se encontraba extendido, sansa llevo sus manos al trozo de papel y mirando con severidad ñe respondió.

" muchos murieron en la batalla contra ramsay bolton... winterfell casi fue destruida por ellos, rickon esta muerto por su culpa"dijo sansa mirqndo a jon a los ojos y con locura y dolor en su rostro.

" lo se sansa... créeme, vi como morian todos esos hombres frente a mi, se que cometieron un error al apoyar a ramsay, pero son niños, ellos no tienen que pagar el precio por los errores de sus padres o hermanos" inistio jon acercándose lentamente a sansa quien negaba su cabeza y miro con lágrimas en sus ojos.

"con cada victoria de robb en batalla era un asote, un golpe, un desgarro de mis vestidos por parte de joffrey, que culpa tenia yo... acaso alguien me defendio en esos momentos, donde estabas tu, esos niños estan aqui pero debes demostrar que es lo que hsces a aquellos que nos traicionaron porque eso si es una razón para castigarlos, porque los enviaron para eso jon" dijo sansa con las lágrimas mojando sus blancas mejillas y ella juraría que jon estaba con sus ojos llorosos al escucharla hablar,él se sentía completamente dañado y triste al saber que la habian lastimado tanto y él nunca pudo hacer algo para salvarla, tuvo su oportunidad de renunciar lo todo en la guardia nocturna pero sam lo detuvo y gracias a eso él estaba allí y listo para enfrentar a los muertos, pero sansa estába allí dañada por eso.

" sansa yo... lo siento mucho pero" dijo jon cuando sansa acerco a el por primera vez y ambos estaban frente a frente.

" debes hacer justicia, como rey debes tomar decisiones dificles y esta es una de ellas" dijo sansa cuando con agacho su rostro respirando profundo y volviendola a mirar.

" ellos seran tomados como vasallos, espersndo asi que sus casas no vuelvan a rebelarse contra nuest... tu casa sansa" dijo jon cuando vio que su hermana dio una pequeña sonrisa falsa y dando una risa hablo.

" tal como papa tuvo a theon aqui... quieres que te recuerde lo que hizo theon en el pasado por él resentimiento de haber sido rehen en winterfell toda su infancia... quieres que te recuerde que cuando robb necesitó mas ayuda el lo traicionó, que tomo a nuestro hogar y lo destruyo, que ordeno matar a bran y rickon, cuanto tiempo crees que durara hasta que uno de ambos intenten traicionarnos jon" dijo sansa cuando vio qye su hermano fruncido él ceño al reocordar a theon greyjoy, y desaba mas que nada tenerlo frente a él para darle lo que se merecia por ser un maldito traidor pero solo lo dejaria vivo solo por tener la valentia de salvar a sansa de ramsay.

" eso es diferente sansa" le grito jon cuando poco a poco la conversación fue subiendo de tono, muy parecida a la qye tivieron antes de la batalla,parecian un matrimonio peleando.

" no...es igual jon, debes tomar sus tierras al menos, enseñarles qye no deben traicionarnos, que el norte recuerda" termino sansa cuando su hermano negó con su cabeza y no deseaba volver a escucharla de nuevo o temia gritarle de manera peor.

" la decisión esta tomada sansa... se que es lo correcto,lo siento" dijo jon cuando su hermana intento volver a responderle pero simplemente se callo y dando media vuelta dijo unas ultimas palabras a jon.

" tal vez el norte se equivoco al elegirte rey, tu no sabes nada jon snow' ternino sansa cuando abrio la puerta y al cerrarla dejo a jon con n gusto amargo en su boca su mente recordo a una persona de nuevo y volvia para atormentarlo de nuevo.

sansa al salir de la habitacion y caminar por los pasillos del castillo, sentia él frio reocrrer todo su cuerpo, pero en ese momento a su caminata se unio lord bealish.

" mi lady, es un gusto verla de nuevo, pero algo sucede por su rostro y estoy seguro que tiene que ver con él rey" dijo él hombre cuando sansa meneo su cabeza y no deseaba cruzar palabras con ese hombre, sentía que al verlo le daba repugnancia y odiaba saber que él la hania besado una vez.

" su silencio lo tomare como un si... que pasaría si le dijera que tengo algo en mente qque podria ayudarla a usted a converitrse en lo que mas deseas mi pequeña ave" dijo él littlefingers, cuando vio que sansa se detuvo en medio del pasillo para observarlo con mucha atención, el aire se volvio pesado, el tiempo se detuvo y él corazón de sansa también lo hizo.

" habla " dijo sansa viendo como él hombre le dio una sonrisa a sansa quien sabia que tenía algo en mente que cambiaria las reglas del juego, y pondria a jon y sansa en completo enemigos, todo cambiaría pero solo dependia de sansa.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notas: bueno un nuevo capítulo llego, este es el comienzo de la temporada 7, ahora en mas todo lo que sucederá es lo que creo que puede llegar a pasar en esta próxima temporada, a partir del capitulo 10 entraran en la narración mas personajes, el próximo quiero que vean el tesser tráiler de la séptima temporada " long walk", porque explicare lo que sienten los personajes al caminar por sus respectivos castillos y al sentarse en sus tronos, él juego final comienza a partir de ahora, si les gusta este capítulo dejen sus comentarios me ayudan mucho a seguir, desde ya muchas gracias.**

 **El Pasado Atormenta**

Jon sintió como la puerta se cerro frente a él, sintió que había alejado a sansa para siempre, que un gran error había cometido, deseaba salir y buscarla, detenerla, abrazarla h besarla, pero él vivo recuedo de su padre en ese momento lo Detuvo, quiera o no era hijo de ver stark y por primera vez deseaba no ser un stark para ir tras sansa y amarla como siempre debio ser amada, darle cariño, darle felicidad a su corazón, hacerla olvidar de todos los horrores que vivió pero él era snow y llevaba la sangre de ned stark en sus venas algo de que lyanna mormont se encargó de hacerlo saber a todo el norte.

Jon miro a su alrededor, allí ya no había mas que él y la chimenea encendida, él silencio era molesto, él viento soplaba por la ventana, su respiración le molestaba, jon volvió su vista a él mapa del norte y por un segundo miro fijamente pero luego con sus dos manos y con mucha fuerza arrojó él escritorio al suelo, tumbando todo, jon sintió que su furia aun no se iba de su pecho, deseaba acabar con ese dolor, pues era un dolor que no había sentido desde hace mucho tiempo, desde ygrrite y la ultima vez que la había visto, muriendo en sus brazos y deseando jamas haber abandonado la cueva, ahora él deseaba nunca haber dejado que sansa se fuera de esa cueva y él pasado volvia a él para atormentarlo.

" entonces crees que él norte dejara de apoyar a m hermano si me pongo en su contra hoy en la reunion" dijo sansa caminando junto a bealish por los pasillos del castillo cuando este se detuvo y volvió su vista hacia sansa, cuando coloco su mano en las mejillas de ella, este simplemente la alejo viendo como él hombre dio una sonrisa.

" has cambiado mucho... Ya no eres la misma niña de kings lanndigs, aquella niña que temía a la muerte, temía a su propia familia, ahora estoy frente a una mujer fuerte y difícil de convencer" dijo littlefingers cuando miro como sansa no mostraba rastros de emoción alguna.

" tu medio hermano llamo a una reunión mañana a primera hora, para hablar sobre él destino de la casa umber y karstark, mañana casi todo él norte estara en él gran salón, ese es tu momento mi pajarito... Momento de levantarte y reclamar lo que e pertenece por derecho y hacer justicia por la muerte de tu hermano... Verdadero" dijo bealish cuando sansa agachó su rostro y ajustandose sus guantes volvió a mirar al hombre frente a ella, le costaba creer que después de pasar noches encerrada en la habitación donde Ramsay la violaba, deseaba volver a ver a littlefingers para matarlo con sus propias manos, pero ahora estaba allí y no podía hacer nada mas que escucharlo.

" buenas noches lord bealish... Que descanse" dijo sansa cuando siguió adelante obligando a él hombre a correrse para dejar a sansa cruzar él pasillo.

" tu madre siempre tuvo la razón... Es un bastardo y no merece ser amado, menos por ti" dijo bealish cuando sansa se detuvo pero sin dar vuelta para verlo, no deseaba verlo a la cara para responderle.

" mi madre se equivoco muchas veces... Tal vez eso fue una de ellas" dijo sansa cuando siguio su camino sin mirar a bealish quien cambio su rostro a uno de locura y dando media vuelta regreso a su recamara.

Sansa por su parte comenzó a caminar mas rápido, le faltaba él aire, sus manos le temblaban, deseaba volver a su habitación de inmediato, no podía estar mucho tiempo mas allí, sentia que sus piernas ya no le respondían.

al abrir la puerta y entrar de inmediato, sintió que volvía a la vida, era algo que jamas le había sucedido, algo diferente, no lograba entenderlo.

Necesitaba aire, fue entonces cuando sansa tomo sus pieles y al abrigarse volvió su vista a puerta.

Sansa se encontraba subiendo las escaleras de madera que llegaban hasta las murallas del castillo, al fin el fuerte viento habia calmado y él cielo se había despejado por completo dejando al desucubirto a la luna en todo su esplendor.

Al llegar allí se sorprendo al ver una figura cubierta de pieles negras y iluminada por las antorchas, sansa se detuvo muy asustada pero al ver e rostro de la persona su corazón se tranquilizo.

" sansa... Que haces desierta aun" pegunto jon cuando vio se su hermana dio unos pasos mas hasta estar casi a la mismo distancia y en darse cuenta estaban en él mismo lugar que una vez había estado antes de que jon fue coronado.

" no podía dormir... Necesitaba aire" dijo sansa cuando miro Al horizonte, aunque era de noche la luna dejaba ver de manera tan hermosa al gran llano cubierto de nieve y los bosques iluminados por ella.

" creía que era él único despierto a estas horas" dijo jon dando una pequeña sonrisa forzada de esa para romper él hielo pero vio que sansa parecía no prestarle atención, aun seguia enfadada con el.

" creo que ser rey no es lo mio" dijo jon cuando dio media vuelta esta vez muy enfadado con ella, pues él siempre intento ser bueno y respetuoso pero lo que había sucedido habia cambiado las cosas.

Jon estaba listo para comenzar a desender las escaleras cuando sansa lo detuvo.

" jon" dijo sansa cuando volvió su vista a su medio hermano cuando este la observo con un rostro de locura y dolor, pero de inmediato la cambio al ver que sansa estaba con lágrimas en su ojos.

" sansa... Estas bien, que sucede" dijo jon cuando se abalanzo hacia su hermana quien tomo su brazos para mirarlo fijamente.

" estoy... Cansada" dijo sansa cuando jon agacho su rostro y l abrazo llevando su cabeza a su pecho, esta simplemente cerro sus ojos.

" tranquila sansa, tranquila" dijo jon con un tono de voz tan suave y acogedor, sansa comenzaba a levantar su rostro ya que era mas alta que jon.

Sansa y jon había quedado muy cerca, sus ojos estaban e sus labios, sus respiraciones eran mas rapidas, sus corazones latina mucho mas veloces, y ambos sintieron la necesidad de besarse de nuevo y acabar con tanto dolor.

Sansa vio como su hermano se acercó a ella, cerro su ojos para sentir los labios de jon, pero esta vez y por desilucion fueron a su frente como aquella vez.

" no podemos sansa, es un error, uno grave" dijo jon cuando tomo las mejilla de su hermana con una mano y la otra en su cintura.

" jon... Que pasaría si quiero cometer ese error, quiero hacer lo que deseo... Deseo volver a sentir tus" dijo sansa cuando vio que jon la interrumpió.

" shhh, no repitas eso... Te lo pido por favor, no lo hagas" dijo jon colocando su dedo en los labios de su hermana y luego vio como ella se alejo de él muy rapido y con aires de dolor y tristeza.

" porque... Porque no puedo besarte, porque no puedo decirle a todos los siete reinos que deseo a mi hermano bastardo, porque no puedo ser feliz una vez en mi maldita vida" grito sansa cuando jon se acercó de inmediato para silenciarla y que nadie del castillo la esuchara.

" sansa no digas eso... Si alguien te oyera" dijo jon cuando sansa golpeo él pecho de su hermano con mucha fuerza haciendo que este diera un gemido de dolor.

" desde que me fui de aqui con padre, tuve que hacer lo que los demás me ordenaran, comprometerme con Joffrey, engañar a mi hermano por ordenes de cersei,comprometerme con loras tyrell, casarme con tyrion, luego... Ramsay, jamas en mi vida pude ser feliz, pude hacer lo que deseaba, jamas pude ser libre... Y ahora que lo soy, quiero ser feliz contigo, él único hombre que me protegió y tomo algo de mi, el hombre al que deseo que me... Besara" dijo sansa cuando se dio vuelta para encontrar a jon agachándo su rotro y con su manos en él pecho por culpa de su golpe, sansa se abalanzo para abrazarlo y revisar que estaba bien.

" jon... Yo lo siento no quería lastimarte" dijo sansa cuando vio que su hermano tomo su mano y la llevo hasta su boca, para besarla suavemente.

" jamas me lastimarías sansa,pero no podemos seguir con esto, tu teias razón, lo que sucedió en la cueva es... Imposible" dijo jon cuando su hermana llevo su mano atravez de las pieles de jon pero este la detuvo.

" sansa por favor... No hagas eso, no cometa este error, porque no habrá marcha atrás" dijo jon viendo a su hermana quien negaba con su cabeza y cerrando sus ojos se alejo de él y dirigiendose a las escaleras hablo.

" nunca pensaste que hubiera sucedido si nos hubiéramos quedado mas tiempo en la cueva... Eso fue nuestro error" dijo sansa descendiendo de las escaleras y sintiendo todo un calor recorrer su pecho y defender hasta su entrepierna, al recordad lo cerca que había estado de jon, su aroma, su cuello, su cabello atado y sobre todo sus labios, sansa experimentaba algo que jamas había sentido y desaba acabar con eso.

Jon por su parte, sentía que sus manos le temblaban, su boca y su voz le fallaban, miraba con mucha antencion como sansa descendía de las escaleras, hasta en esos momentos sansa era tan bella, su cuerpo era hermosos, sus ojos, todo para jon lo llevaban a pensar tantas cosas, por primera vez en mucho tiempo deseaba a una mujer, deseaba descarga todo tus problemas con la compañía de alguien en la cama, desaba follar, pero no con alguna prostituta, sino con la unica Mujer que habia reivido su corazón, por segundos se imagino como seria tenerla a ella frente a el, desuda, con cada parte de su cuerpo solo para él, deseaba hacerla sentir una mujer ya que habia Sufrido mucho con los hombres.

En esos momentos jon se maldijo a si mismo y comenzó a bajar las escaleras regresando a su recamara, pensado como vería a su hermana después de todo lo qe habia vivido esa noche,sansa Simplemente habia cambiado de parecer y se había rendido a sus deseos pero jon ahora no podía seguír con eso, por la memoria de su padre.

Sansa se observaba en su espejo mientras cepillaba su largo cabello besado por él fuego, en ese momento su mano sin pensar llego a sus labios, al acariciarlos, recordó la cueva y ese beso tan suave y largo que recibió de jon, no podía negar que jon besaba muy bien, deseaba sentir ese calor en su boca, sentir su barba con su piel, lentamente llevo su mano a su cuello y recordó como él la tuvo con sus manos, luego sansa sin pensarlo llevo su otra mano su entrepierna, cerrando sus ojos, pero en ese momento su dama entro para entregarle su desayuno.

" mi lady... buenos dias, le traigo su desayuno a su recámara ya que él gran salón no es apto para desayunar" dijo la dama, pues muchos señores del morte habían llegado y su lugar de encontró era él salón de winterfell.

sansa por su parte de inmediato reaccionó y acomodándose para disimular todo lo sucedido pero al ver a la dama se sorprendió.

" Eva... Que sucedió con ella" pregunto sansa cuando la nueva dama agachó su rostro y volvió a mirar a sansa con precupacion.

" lamento decirle que eva dejo wimterfell hace unas noches, soy su nueva dama, pero si no me desea puede elegir otra" dijo la joven con mucha timides pero sansa se levanto muy sorprendida por la noticia de Eva pero a la vez le dio una sonrisa a la joven para tranquilizarla.

" no, no esta bien, como te llama" pregunto sansa acercándose a la joven y mirándola de pies a cabeza, pues era mas baja que sansa y muy parecida a árya cuando niña, pero sansa se preguntaba como se vería ahora su joven hermana.

" anabell, mi lady" dijo la joven con una sonrisa al ver que su señora estaba alegre con su nueva dama.

" Ana... Acaso eva dijo porque se fue de winterfell" preguntó sansa volviendo a su asiento y fue en ese momento que ana comienzo a servirle su desayuno.

" no dijo mucho... Solo que des volver a ver a su familia, usted sabia que era de los pantanos de la casa reed" pregunto Ana cuando sansa miraba hacia la ventana y soprnedia al saber que no conocía mucho sobre Eva, los reed no había escuchado de ellos en mucho tiempo y ahora volvían a aparecer en sus recuerdos.

" pues no... Extrañare a Eva, fue una buena dama" dijo sansa cuando tomo un poco de leche de su jarrón y probo los pastelillos de limon.

" Ana, sabes algo de... Mi hermano" preguntó sansa cuando vio que ana se diría hacia la salida para dejar a sansa desayunar tranquila.

" creo que aun esta en su recamara, ser davos fue a su recamara hace una horas con algo muy impurtante que debia mostrarle o algo asi"dijo ana cuando sansa miro hacia la chimenea y recordó él propósito de la reunión, los niños umer y karstark.

" los has conocido... A los niños" preguntó sansa cuando miró a ana que asistió con una sonrisa grande.

" pues se encuentran en las habitaciones del castillo, les e llevado sus desayunos, él niño umer es un pequeño entrometido, pero alys karstark..." dijo Ana meneando su cabeza y sansa sintió que algo le ocultaba su dama.

" que sucede con ella" preguntó sansa levantándose muy interesada en conocerlos pero algo sucedía con esa joven.

" pues tiene unos 17, y no ha visto mucho inviernos, tiene poco de dama y mucho de caballero, tengo entendido que sabe usar la espada, y su cabello mi lady, es largo y bello como él de usted, tocada... Por las llamas o algo asi escuche que decían los hombres del pueblo libre" dijo ana cuando sansa la interrumpí y mirando con preocupación sin saber porque pero temia que la presencia de esa joven cambiaría las cosas.

" besada por él fuego" afirmó sansa cuando ana asistió con su cabeza muy rápido al saber que su señora ya había esuchado ese nombre.

" así que no es muy femenina" dijo sansa volviendo a su asiento y viendo como ana meneo su cabeza, al parecer no le caía muy bien esa joven.

" pues si, ha dicho que desea conocer al rey pero ambos temen a su destino, creen que su hermano los condenara a muerte" dijo la joven cuando vio que su señora negó con su cabeza y acomodado sus pieles y colocando sus guantes se acerco a la joven.

" temo a lo que sucederá cuando conozca a jon" afirmó sansa cuando su dama miro con precupacion, pero en ese momento bienne apareció detrás de la joven, esta llevaba su armadura y sobre ella unas pieles osucras y marrones, en su cintura la espada de Jaime lannister y pod estaba detrás de ella con su nueva vestimenta, era un tipo de armadura de cuero marrón y con él emblema de los stark.

Hasta él mismo pod le costaba creer que estaba allí y ahora debía respeto y protección a lady stark y lord snow, cuando antes defendió a los lannsiter mientras sansa era prisionera, había dejado atrás los colores rojos y ahora era un norteño mas.

" mi lady estoy aquí para llevarla hasta él gran salon, su hermano no quiere iniciar la reunión sin usted, aunque los señores no le gustaba la idea" dijo brienne cuando sansa fruncido su ceño al escuchar que los norteños no querían su presiencia alli, aun los planes de bealish estaban en su cabeza, si obliga a los señores del norte a apoyarla como legitima hija de lord eddard stark y no a un bastardo nacido en él sur, aunque ese bastardo era todo lo que desaba sansa, "no puedo lastimar a ese hombre, no puedo, me pido que confie en él," decía sansa en su adentros cuando asistió a brienne y comenzó a caminar Por los pasillos del castillos iluminado por antorchas.

" mi lady" dijo davos cuando miro que sansa se dio media vuelta para ver a él caballero de cebolla con pieles en sus hombros y con un rostro de preocupación.

" su hermano... la requiere en su recamara..." dijo Davos cuando sansa muro con desconfianza a briene pues creía que estaba en él gran salón con los señores del norte.

" que sucede" pregunto sansa acercandose a él hombre de confianza de jon.

" debería hablar con él" dijo Davos cuando sansa paso por él costado del caballero y siguió adelate para llegar hasta la recamara de jon. ************************

Jon no había podido dormir en toda la noche, escribió cartas a castle black, a sam en la citadel, y otras tantas mas destinadas a muchos lugares en él norte, luego bebió un poco de cerveza y paso la noche lleyendo las cientos de carta que habian llegado durante esos días, sentando frente a la chimenea y con ghost debajo de sus pies, pero siempre con él vivo recuerdo de sansa y su beso en las cuevas termales, jon acariciaba sus labios y lentamente sentía que extrañaba ese gran beso, pero recordaba las palabras de su padre, de sus hermanos, paso toda la noche pensando que era lo que les dirían ellos si habían visto lo que hizo con sansa, era algo desagradable, un acto insestuoso, pero sobre todo haber traicionado la confianza de sansa quien ahora se arrpetenia de haberse enojado con jon y desaba volver a besarlo, jon esta vez fue él quien la detuvo por respeto a la memoria de su padre y de lady stark.

Luego recordó su primera vez con una mujer, él destino estaba en contra suya, ahora de nuevo su corazón volvió a sentir lo que era amar alguien. tanto como para romper las propias reglas, traicionar su sangre, ser un maldito bastardo, de nuevo en un cueva jon volvió a vivir, de nuevo en una cueva una mujer tomo su corazón y ahora él estaba completamente perdido no sabia como poder seguir conviviendo con su hermana quien sabia que lo deseaba con tanto ardor, deababa volver a cometer ese maldito error.

En ese momento encontró una carta que provenía del sur, él emblema lannister estaba estabado en ella, jon la tomó y lentamente la abrio tomando una respiración comenzó a leer.

Para él rey bastardo del norte y el pequeño pájaro de winterfell:

Hace ya tiempo atrás su padre me desafío y todos sabes como termino, luego su hermano él joven lobo también lo hizo junto con su madre, y la boda roja acabo con ellos y él norte, años después un bastardo nacido en él sur y un joven casada y acostada con tantos hombres me desafían revelando el norte en contra de la corona y que destino les esperan, he visto muchos reyes levantarse en toda mi vida y muchos cayeron, ahora yo soy la reina, no puedo negar que me sorprendió saber que aun seguía con vida lady stark, es así como debo llamarte ahora, pero tu me lo debe todo, te enseñe como es él juego de tronos y ahora estas dentro de el, desde que mi hijo murió tu desapareciste y según mis informantes no la has pasado muy bien... Es por eso que me dirigió a ti bastardo snow... Te daré él norte, te daré él nombre stark y te dejare gobernar él norte como guardián y señor de wintefell a fin de cuentas odie mi visita a ese frío lugar, pero a cambio de ello quiero a sansa stark, para que haga frente a su destino, por su culpa mi hijo este muerto, se que los tyrell tuvieron que ver con ello pero te aseguro que los lannister siempre pagan su deudas, si no me entregas a tu medis hermana, te aseguro qye mi justicia llegara hasta ese castillo y cobrará la vida de ella y la de todo él norte, no podrás proteger a ese pajarito de mi, y espero con mucha asias tu respuesta y debes tener mucho cuidado a quien apoyaras cuando la guerra comienza bastardo.

Atte: cersei lannister, reina y portectora de los siete reinos.

Jon termino de leer esa carta, luego de mirar como sus manos apretaban con mucha furia el papel, sabia que cersei haría algo contra sansa, esa mujer en verdad esaba completamente loca, había perdido todo lo que mas amaba... Sus hijos y ahora tenia Todo él poder de hacer lo que desee, sansa corría gran peligro, si cersei ponia precio a su cabeza cuanto tiempo duraría viva, dfbia protegerla, aunque él norte recuerda había personas que no eran de confiar, bealish vino a su cabeza, él había convivido con los lannister y se había hecho poderoso hacías a ellos, ahora estaba allí y estába en contacto con sansa.

Jon tomo esa carta y la arrojo al fuego muy rápido, no debía llegar a manos de sansa, no queria hacerla preocupar, él debe a protegerla de todos aquellos que una vez la lastimaron tanto.

Jon no entendía a lo que se referia con él bando que eligiera cuando la guerra iniciará.

En ese momento fue Davos quien entró en su recamara, llevaba pieles en sus hombros y su rostro demostraba mucha preocupación.

" davos... Que sucede" preguntó jon cuando se acero al caballero de cebolla y este simplemente le entregó una carta en su mano, jon la miro con despreocupación, pero al ver su vello y su emblema volví a mirar a Davos con sopresa.

" llego hace pocas horas..." dijo davos cuando jon supo que ya era de mañana cuando había terminado de leer las cartas y el tiempo había pasado muy rapido, pero eso que tenia en la mano había cambiado todo.

" llama a sansa de inmediato..." dijo jon cuando la dio vuelta y davos dio una reverencia para salir de la recamara de inmediato.

Sansa al entrar a la recamara jon estaba parado frente a la chimenea, cuando miro a sansa, sus ojos estaban con miedo, con sorpresa, con cansancio pero sobre todo parecía con muchos planes en su cabeza, se acercó a sansa y le entrego una carta abierta pero sansa al recibirla miro a jon e intento hablar con el.

" jon sobre lo de anoche..." dijo sansa cuando su hermano lo interrumpió con unas palabras que cambiaron todo para sansa, desde ese dia, todo el juego cambio, todo los planes cambiaron, y desde ese momento sansa desaria volver a esos dias que solo eran el y ella, esos dias de lejos de wimterfell, esas noches que pasaban hablando solos sobre su historias, sansa lamentaba que esos días jamas volverían.

"la madre de dragones... Asi la llaman... Los targaryen regresaron... Y viene por el trono de hierro" dijo jon con un tono de voz solemne y de temor, lucha y sobre todo dolor , sabia que algo estaba a punto de cambiar, jon sentía que lo que están escrito en esa carta significaba que una guerra se aproximaba y lo mas importante se alejaría de nuevo, los muertos están por llegar y jon aun no esta listo para hacerle frente.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notas: bueno al fin llego el gran capitulo, aquí en adenlante la narración comienza a extenderse, desde el norte de la muralla hasta el sur, todos comenzaran a jugar un papel importante,este capitulo es la narración del tesser tráiler LONG WALK donde vemos a jon, deanerys y cersei sentándose en sus respectivos tronos, con muchos pensamientos, muchos dolores y en algunos casos amor como dice la canción, apartir de aquí será lo que se haya filtrado sobre la trama, asi que pues contiene spoilers, les aviso.**

 **Dejen sus comentarios y deseo que vean el tesser después de leer este capitulo para que se imaginen mi historia sucediendo en la serie que es lo que me base para escribirlo.**

el océano llegaba a su fin, la neblina no dejaba ver demasiado, pero a lo lejos se podía observar unas grandes motañas que se elevaban tanto, su roca era oscura y en ellas habían diferentes estatuas de dragones con sus alas abiertas, el aire que se respiraba era pesado, el agua parecía expulsar vapor, se sentía como si todo oliera a azufre.

Pronto la neblina comenzó a exparcirse dejando ver a lo alto un gran castillo de roca oscura, sus altas murallas eran de piedra solida, el viento frio hacia las velas se flamearan, dragon Stone volvia a ver banderas targaryen llegar a sus costas después de muchos años, sus habitantes no podían creer que banderas con las tres cabezas de dragon aparecieran desde el océano, todos comenzaron a acercarse a las costas, los maestros de el castillo sabían lo que significaba.

Su vista alcanzo a ver desde lejos como la gente se acercaba a ver su desembarco, cientos y cientos de barcos llegaban desde el océano, después de muchos meses habían tocado tierra, pero ella sentía mucho miedo después de tanto tiempo sin sentirlo, pues al fin desde que se caso con khal drogo deseo llegar a su hogar, pisar tierra de westeros, su mas profundo deseo era regresar a el hogar de su madre y padre, todo lo que había hecho en su estadia en Eesso culminaba en ese momento, sus conquistas, sus luchas, sus dragones habían llegado a westeros y estos jamás habían visto a algo asi.

" bienvenida a casa mi reina" dijo tyrion acercadose a su lado, ambos estaban en la punta de barco, observaban como dragon Stone se alzaba ante ellos, el castillo era fuerte e imponente ante sus ojos, jamás había visto un castillo asi, por alguna razón sentía que su corazón latia mas rápido a ver ese gran construcción de los antiguos targaryen.

Deanerys volvió su vista al enano quien llevaba una vestimenta particular, era diferente, pues mas abrigada, su eblema de la mano de la reina estaba allí, demostrando ser parte importante para ella en sus futuras decisiones y sobre todo en su conquista del trono de hierro.

" tiene miedo" pregunto tyrion cuando dany simplemente asisitio con su cabeza volviendo a ver a dragon Stone acercándose mas a ella, cuadno tyrion meneo su cabezas y con su brazos hacia atrás volvió a mirar a las tierras de westeros.

El sentía mucho temor al regresar a su hogar, recordaba el porque de su exilio, recordaba los ojos de su padre al morir, las manos lastimadas por haber apretado las cadenas con las cuales mato a la prostitua que alguna vez amo, recodaba los gritos de agonia de joffrey, la fría mirada de su hermana cuando lo culpo de la muerte de su sobrino, recordaba el rostro de su padre cuando lo desafio frante a todos, recordaba la muerte de oberyn Martell por el, pero lo único bueno de todos esos recuerdos eran los momentos de tranquilidad, los momentos en que todo dejaba de importar, cuando sus problemas desaparecían, cuando verla reir valia mas que acostarse con todas las prostitutas de Kings lanndings, recordaba a sansa.

" yo también" dijo tyrion cuando dany volvió su mirada al enano con sorpresa, en vez de apoyarla y ayudarla a preparase para lo que venia, el le decía toda la verdad, el también temia, desconocía lo que estaba por suceder ahora en mas, pero ambos lo afrontarían, juntos lograrían su objetivo.

Los barcos habían desembarcado, dany y su consejo estaba listo para pisar tierra de westeros por primera vez, fue dany quien al fin llego a las playas de dragón stone, llevaba una vestimenta de cuervo marrón, era más abrigada, pues el frío comenzaba a sentirse, al mirar hacia la isla y ver como el sol comenzaba a salir y el cielo se despejaba casi por completo, se dejo ver el gran castillo a lo alto.

Deanerys volvió su vista a sus pies y se agacho muy despacio, llevo su mano a la suave arena húmeda de la playa, al tocar sintió que el agua se escurría por la palma de la mano, luego volvió su vista hacia el frente y vio como tyrion, misandei, gusano gris, y varys llegaban a ella con un escuadrón de inmaculados.

" es momento mi lady" dijo tyrion cuando miro a la joven targaryen quien se levantó y volvió su vista hacia atrás, donde un camino de roca gris los llevaba hacia arriba.

Luego de caminar por un largo tiempo habían llegado a un gran pórtico, cabezas de dragones adornaban cada lado de una gran puerta de madera solida y de colores oscuros con detalles de dragones y escamas.

gusano gris ordeno a un par de soldados para que se dirigieran a abrir las grandes puertas, al llegar allí miraron esperando ordenes a deanerys quien lentamente asistió con su cabeza y los soldados la abrieron dejando ver a un gran castillo a lo de una colina, pero para llegar a ella un camino de roca y muy delgado los guiaba hacia arriba, era muy largo pero este estaba sobre agua que recorría los pies de la colina.

Dany observaba con melancolía a el gran castillo de sus antepasados, a fin había llegado a su hogar, después de tantas cosas que debió vivir, no estaba allí la persona con la que habia compartido momentos importantes, johra debía estar allí a su lado cuando llegaría a westeros pero no lo estaba, luego recordó a khal drogó y a su hermano, ambos habían muerto, ambos fueron impotantes para ella, y fue por ellos que dio e primer pao hacia adelate y comenzó su caminata en dirección a castillo

Su recamara, la habitación de la reina era inmensa, una gran cama adornada por telas rojas con el emblema de los targaryen en el medio, había una chimenea encendida que calentaba toda la habitación, deanerys llevaba puesto su vestimentas de essos pero ahora en westeros todo había cambiado para ella incluso el clima, dany estaba acostumbrada al calor seco de mereen pero ahora en el asentamiento de sus ancestros el frio y la humedad se hacían presentes después de mucho tiempo.

Deanerys salió muy lenmatente a su balcón que daba al océano, al mirar como el sol se ponía y como la luna surgia de la oscuridad, ella sentía un poco en su corazón haber dejado essos, a mereen, pero sentía que había comenzado su venganza, y no había marcha atrás, su armada había desembarcando y sus dragones ahora sobrevolaban los cielos de dragon Stone después de mas de cien años desde la ultima vez que se vio a un dragon vivo y en westeros ya no creían en tal cosa.

En ese momento golpearon su puerta, dany volvion su vista y al llegar hasta la puerta se encontró con misandei quien traia en sus manos su nueva vestimenta como reina, era de color turquesa, dany le dio una sonrisa a su fiel amiga y al tomar la ropa, dejo que misandei entrara a la recamara.

" se a acostumbrado mi lady" pregunto misandei cuando dany se llevo su vestimenta al gran espejo y al verse como se luciría volvió a su dama.

" aun me es difícil de creerlo... esto debo ponerme" pregunto dany cuando la mujer le dio una sonrisa y asistió con su cabeza.

" según lord tyrion es una vestimenta adecuada a westeros" dijo la mujer cuando se acerco a dany para acomodar su largo cabello.

" tal vez pueda cambiar un poco su cabello" dijo la joven cuando dany tomo sus largos y blancos cabellos para verse al espejo.

" que tienen... están mal" pregunto dany mirando con temor a misandei sin entender el porque de un gran cambio de personalidad al llegar ahora a westeros.

" pues lord tyrion me dijo que usted debería parecerse a una targaryen antigua y e vistió algunas imágenes de las hermanas de el conquistador y usted podría parecerse a ellas... usted es una conquistadora" dijo misandei cuando dany volvió su mirada a el espejo y esta simplemente asistió, estaba decidida a dar un gran cambio, debía infundir respeto ahora que había llegado a un lugar terrible como lo era westeros.

Cuando al fin se había terminado de cambiar y su vestido estaba puesto, dany se observo como había quedado y no podía negar que estaba muy diferente, sus brazo estaban recubiertos por el vestido turquesa oscuro, su cabello tenia dos largos mechones con bucles colgando en ambos hombros, un gran rodete en su cabeza, pues us cabello ahora estaba mas recogido y la hacia ver diferente a la deanerys... a la khalessi, luego volvió su vista a misandei cuando esta volvió hacia la cama muy rápido.

" me había olvidado de darle esto... pues por ordenes de lord tyrion,creo que va con usted" dijo misandei cuando comenzó a rodear a deanerys, quien no podía ver que era lo que le colocaba en su espalda, pero al terminar llevo a dany al espejo y allí pudo verlo.

Un gran dragon de tres cabeza adornaba su pecho, y de el salía una larga cadena de color gris, que recorría desde su hombro hasta la cintura, cruzando su pecho y sosteniendo una larga capa roja que decaía de su hombro izquierdo, dany se veía a si misma diferente pero a la vez se sentía mas poderosa, mas capas, ya no era momento de ver como un vestido le quedaba, era momento de decidir su próximo movimiento,asi que dejo de hacer preguntas de cómo le quedaba su cabello o su vestido y se volvió a misandei quien la miraba con admiración, en ese momento dany logro ver que ella también había cambiado su forma de vestir, era mas abrigada, pues todos ahora se enfrentaban a un fuerte frio.

" donde esta tyrion" pregunto dany con su tono de voz severo, deseaba ponderse al tanto de todas las cosas que había sucedido en su estadia en el océano hasta llegar a dragon Stone, sabia que los informantes de varys no tardarían en llegar con noticias buenas o mala.

" se encontraba revisando la sala del trono" afrimo misandei cuando dany cambio su rostro al sentir la palabra trono, pues había uno en dragon Stone, uno que anteriormente fue ocupado por stanish o por su hermano rahergar pero ahora había estado desocupado por un largo tiempo y era momento de que alguien se sentara en el.

" esta bien... es hora" dijo dany cuando se dirigió a la salido y cuando se encontró al fin en el pasillo vio que aun no habían muchos guaridas a su protección, se sentía mas en casa,luego comenzó su marcha, sola, estaba ilumianba por los candelabros con muchas velas que iluminaban cada rincón de los pasillos, las rocas estaban al natrual, como si nadie pareciera haberlas pulido o mejorado, los pasillos parecían estar hecho sobre las colinas mismas, dany sentía que cada paso que daba se alejaba mas de la khalesi que alguna vez fue, de la deanerys targaryen con la que se caso khal drogo, con la reina de mereen, con la quebrantadoras de cadenas, pues esos títulos allí no importaban.

Al llegar a las puertas del salón de trono no había guardias, o algún tipo de soldado para esperarla, pues aun todos estaban desembarcando, dany vio a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que no necesitaba que alguien le abrirá las puertas como debían hacerles a las princesas o reinas, ella era diferente, ella debía seguir siendo una khalessi, con mucha fuerza empujo las dos grandes puertas y estas se abrieron de par en par, dany había visto el suelo del castillo, eran como las escamas de sus dragones, el gran salón estaba adornado por pliares y estatuas, los candelabros estaba ilumindo todo el gran salon, había algunos de pie que guiaban el camino a el trono.

El trono estaba allí, era de grandes rocas caídas hacia un costado, el trono era adornado por piedra blancas con formas de escamas, estaba sobre altas escaleras, era un trono rustico, no como el de mereen, muy diferente, era un trono para un conquistador.

Tyrion estaba de pie a su lado, junto con gusano gris y debajo de las escaleras estaba varys con sus manos entrelazadas entre sus puños, llevaba sus vestimentas pero ahora estaban recupiertas por dentro con suaves y calientes pieles, gusano gris llevaba puesto una armadura de inmaculado con mangas oscuras que recubiran sus brazos del fuerte frio, dany no se detuvo al verlos sino que siguio sin importar quiénes mas estaban a su alrededor, desaba llegar al trono porque significaba que su largo viaje al fin tenia frutos, todo lo que había hecho desde que se caso con khal drogo comenzaba a tener recompensa, con cada paso dejaba atrás a la deanerys de esso y le daba la bienvenida a una diferente, debía cambiar para sobrevivir, pues el juego era muy diferente al que estaba acostumbrada, y no muchos lograron ganarlo, desaba sentarse en el trono pues seria el primero pero no el ultimo, comenzó a subir las escaleras y al llegar lo observo por uno segundos, parecía estar viviendo su sueño de nuevo, el sueño de la torre de los eternos, pero ahora estaba en un trono deferente, pero esta vez logro tocarlo, luego dando media vuelta y con mucha lentitud se sento sobre el

" al fin una targaryen de nuevo en dragon Stone" dijo tyrion cuando se presento ante ella, este tenia una pequeña sonsria cuando dany asistió con su cabeza.

" debo infrormarme de todo lo que haya pasado durante nuetro viaje" pregunto dany mirando a varys quien con su sorisa de siempre se comenzó a subir los escalones, pero con cada uno que daba, una notica salía de su boca.

" el rey tommen esta muerto... cersei lannister es ahora reina y protectora de los siete reinos... los tyrell están muertos... un nuevo rey en el norte se a alzado y por ultimo y no menos importante... el invierno llego" dijo varys cuando tyrion lo miro con tanta sopresa, aun no podía creer que su sobrino haya muerto y que peor aun cersei era la reina de westeros, su familia cada vez estaba mas destruida.

" el rey tommen... tu sobrino no es asi" dijo dany cuando miro a tyrion quien agacho su rostro con mucho que lamentar, sentía un gran aprecio por sus dos sobrinos, tommen y myrcela estaban muertos.

" asi es... cersei era un enemigo importante cuando usted llegara aquí... pero ahora siendo la reina es mucho peor de lo que pensé" afrimo tyrion cuando dany lo miro con desconfianza y sorpresa.

" soy una reina... porque dices eso" dijo dany con un tono de decepcion por parte de tyrion.

" porque mi hermana ha perdido todo... sus hijos eran lo que la mantenían cuerda, ahora no tiene nada que perder y un enemigo asi es mucho mas peligroso" afirmo tyrion cuando varys asistió con su cabeza , cuando la reina negó con su cabeza, sentía que no creían que ella podría dar lucha contra cersei.

" soy diferente... estoy aquí por lo que me pertenece y ella lo ha tomado, es mi enemiga y por lo tanto deberá rendirse o luchar contra mi" afirmo deanerys cuando tyrion asistió con su cabeza y luego volvió a varys quien había comenzado a hablar.

" mi lady... cersei lannister es una de sus enemigas ahora... por lo tanto necesitara aliados en la guerra que esta por venir" dijo el eunuco cuando dany asistió con su cabeza.

" theon y yara greyjoy pronto regresaran con buenas noticas, ya deberían haber recuperado las islas de hierro y por lo tanto tenemos un aliado mas poderoso, mientras que los Martell y los tyrell están de nuestro lado, estoy segura de que puedo vencer a los lannisters" dijo dany con mucha confianza en si misma y en sus aliados.

" no me refería a los tyrell, pues han sufrido muchas bajas y no son tan fuertes como lo eran antes, asi que con ellos no debería contar demasiado mi lady" afrimo varys quien ya sabia todo lo que había sucedió en la septa de bealor y sobre las personas que habían muerto.

" y a quien te refeieres" pregunto dany cuando miro a tryion quein de inmediato logro entender a quien se refería pero aun estaba equivocado, pues el enano logro interrumpir a varys.

" los bolton no apoyaran a el reclamo de deanerys targaryen... de eso no lo dudes, son tracioneros y de poca confiaza, el norte es nuestro enemigo por lo tanto" dijo tyrion cuando dany agacho su rostro muy precupada ahora con tantos reyes y nuevo enemigos a quienes desafiar.

" pues no me refería a los bolton... pues su casa ha desaparecido" afirmo varys cuando tyrion lo miro con mucha sorpresa al escuhar esas palabras, pues muy en el fondo odiaba a los bolton por haber matado a catlyn y a su hijo en la boda roja.

" como he dicho... el invierno llego y ese es el lema de los stark, pues winterfell y el norte ahora esta en su manos de nuevo... bueno en las manos de" dijo varys cuando tyrion se acerco mas a varys con deseos de saber quienes de los stark habían tomado winterfell, pues no quedaban muchos con vida.

" el hijo bastardo de ned stark junto con la joven sansa stark, ahora el es el rey en el norte y ella la señora de winterfell... por lo tanto existe un rey y una reina por el momento" dijo varys cuando tyrion no podía creer volver a esuchar el nombre de sansa stark y junto con el nombre del el bastardo que conoció hace tiempo atrás, cuando era el simple hermano de la reina y el conocido diablillo de los lannisters.

" jon snow... sansa" dijo tyrion con un tono de voz de sorpresa y un poco de alegría después tanto tiempo saber que la joven que tanto había sufrido a manos de su familia, que había visto morir a su padre frente a sus ojos, que hania sufrido torturas por manos de los hombres de joffrery, que había sido obligada a casarse con el, ahora estaba de regreso en su hogar, se sentía alegre, algo bueno había sucedido en su vida después de haber dejado winterfell por culpa del rey Robert, luego el bastardo... jon snow, un joven que desde la primera vez que lo vio luchando con un maniquí en el patio de winterfell sintió haber tenido una conexión con ese joven, pues algo tenían en común, eran bastardos de su padre, el bastardo de una portituta y el por ser el hijo deforme de tywin lannisters, el fue parte de una decisión en su vida, lo acompaño hasta castle black, le demostró que allí debía ser alguien, allí debía convertirse en un hombre, supo en ese entonces que los norteños eran mas valientes que todos los hombres del sur, porque habían vivido muchos inviernos y jon snow parecía ser un joven que se convertiría en un gran hermano de la guardia de la noche, pero ahora era un rey, algo había sucedido entre medio para que llegara a ser algo asi.

" los conoces" pregunto dany cuando tyrion volvió su mirada a la reina cuando este con una pequeña sonrisa le respondió a su reina.

" a ambos los conoci cuando eran jóvenes... ella fue mi esposa, pero jamás consumamos nuestro matrimonio... y el, bueno el es un bastrado, no hay mucho que contar, lo acompañe a unirse a la guardia de la noche y allí lo conoci pero luego nuestras vidas se separaron y jamás volvió a esuchar de el hasta ahora" dijo tyrion cuando volvió su vista a varys, necesitaba saber mas sobre como los dos habían llegado a winterfell.

" ramsay bolton fue derrotado por ambos... jon snow lucho junto con el ejercito de los salvajes...mis aves me han contado muchas cosas de ese joven bastardo, aquel que se unió a los salvajes, que escalo la muralla, aquel que murió y volvió de la muerte, pero junto con su hermana y los caballeros de vale ganaron la batalla... la batalla de los batardos, asi la llaman los cantates... el lobo blanco y la flor del invierno recuperaron su hogar y ahora reinan juntos el norte... un fuerte aliado si me preguntan" afirmo varys cuando tyrion asisitia con su cabeza, escuchando todas las cosas que habían hecho los hermanos stark para recuperar winterfell, el deseaba haber visto a sansa liderando un ejercito de tal magnitud como lo era los caballeros de vale.

" asi que los hijos del ned stark han recuperado sus tierras... y tengo entendido que son enemigos de cersei lannister... el enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo" dijo dany llevando sus manos a los costados del trono, y mirando fijamente a tyrion quien la miraba con precupacion.

" quiero que me hables mas sobre ellos... sobre jon snow" dijo dany cuando tyrion asisitio con su cabeza y dio unos pasos mas frente al trono y comenzó a hablar sobre los stark y sobre la muerte de ned stark y como comenzó la guerra desde un principio.

Sansa sentia que su corazón latía mucho mas rápido al leer las palabras de tyrion lannister, pues habían pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que se habían visto, y no fue un buen momento, ella debía escapar de la locura de cersei y tyrion de la maldad de su padre.

Jon caminaba de un lado hacia otro, sus pensamientos vagaban por todos lados, por primera vez había dejado de pensar en sansa y ahora estaba fijo en esta nueva reina.

Sansa comenzó a leer de nuevo esa carta, pues aun le costaba creer que los targaryen habían resurgido de las cenizas.

Para el rey en el norte jon snow y para la señora de winterfell sansa stark.

Quien escribe esta carta es tyrion lannister, pues he tendió el gusto de conocerlos a ambos, al rey en su tiempo de juventud cuando partía de su hogar hacia castle black y a lady sansa stark en su tiempo de rehén en kings lanndings y se que nuestro matrimonio ya no existe, por culpa de mi tonto sobrino, ambos han demostrado ser sobrevivientes de su casa, han luchado y ganado, me alegra saber que se encuentran en el hogar de su padre.

Pero el propósito de esta carta es para informar el desembarco de la madre de dragones, deanerys targaryen última hija del rey aerys (rey loco) targaryen, yo soy su mano y como tal mi propósito es aconsejarla, ella llego a westeros para tomar lo que es suyo por derecho, el trono de hierro, pero para eso deberá tener el apoyo de los siete reinos, es por eso que ella ha pedido explícitamente una reunión con el rey de norte, para discutir y intentar formar una alianza contra cersei lannister

La madre dragones tiene a su ejército pero necesitará al norte cuando llegue el momento... Espero una pronta respuesta,

tyrion lannister, mano de la reina.

Sansa termino de leer, cuando volvió su vista jon quién se sentó en la punta de la cama y llevándose su mano en la cicatriz de su ojo.

" quiere tu presencia y el norte con ella, no solo sera una reunión, te obligará a que te inclines ante ella y la nombres reina" afirmó sansa cuando se acerco a su hermano quien volvió a mirarla con sorpresa.

" no la conocemos... No sabemos como es ella" intento hablar jon cuando su hermana se paro frente a el, con dureza y valentía.

" no, pero ella quiere el trono de hierro y e visto a muchos querer lo mismo, se que harán cualquier cosa por sentarse en ese maldito pedazo de hierro" dijo sansa cruzando de brazos y volviendo a la chimenea, el dia estaba comenzando y la reunión pronto comenzaría.

" ambos sabemos que el norte aun no esta listo para lo que se aproxima desde el norte, necesitamos a soldados que luchen de nuestro lado y si es verdad que esta mujer tiene a un gran armada nos serviría para vencer a los muertos" afirmó jon levantándose de su cama y dirigendose de nuevo a su escritorio con mucha prisa.

" tal vez... Pero que te asegura de que no te matara cuando estés alli, además no puedes entregar el norte así por que si... Hace poco tiempo te nombraron rey y debes protegerlos no puedes entregarlo todo a una targaryen" afirmo sansa cuando volvió su vista a su hermano quien no quería admitir que un poco de razón tenía.

" sabes lo que su padre hizo con nuestra familia, mató a nuestro abuelo y nuestro tío, los targaryen y los stark son enemigos desde hace mucho tiempo" volvio a afirmar sansa cuando jon negó con su cabeza y acercandose a sansa a grandes pasos, sus miradas se cruzaron y ambos se miraron sus labios, la tentación les ganaba.

" sabes... Sabes que no podemos ganar la guerra contra los muertos solos" dijo jon cuando intento apoyar su mano en los brazos de sansa cuando esta muy enojada se alejo.

" y no ganaremos si mueres, para que los guies... No sabes si esa mujer es buena"dijo sansa cuando jon intento volver hacia ella para poder verla a los ojos.

" sabes que no tenemos otra opción... Si me niego a presentarme ante ella, cuando se convierta en la reina vendrá por nosotros,yo quiero estar aqui, es mi hogar pero debo protegerlo" dijo jon cuando sansa miro a sus ojos y con mucho dolor simplemente volvió a la salida.

" no me esperes en la reunión, no seré parte de esa locura" dijo sansa cuando jon agacho su rostro y con la carta en la mano volvió a mirarla y sintió que sansa cerro su puerta con mucha fuerza.

Jon miro hacia la ventana y veía como la nieve caia y como el visto se hacia sentir por nas rendijas de las ventanas, liego volvió a su armario y allí se encontró con la armadura de el rey en el norte, era marrón, como la que usaba su padre pero esta tenia un cuello de acerco plateado, en ella estaba el emblema de los stark, luego de colocársela y ponerse sobre sus hombros la larga capa oscura con pieles sobre su cuello que lo rodeaban de colores oscuro y blanco en algunas partes, se volvió hacia el espejo h al verse dio un largo suspiro, se sentía demasiado agotado de las peleas con sansa, de las decisiones que debía tomar con respeto al norte, y ahora se empeoraba con la llegada de la reina dragón, jon abrió su puerta y se encontró solo en los largos pasillos de wintrfell, le parecía extraño ya que era un día muy importante y debía estar el castillo inquieto.

Jon comenzo su larga caminata hacia el gran salón, con cada paso su mente y su corazón marchaban en caminos opuestos, su mente deseaba poder tener convencer a la reina dragón de la guerra contra los muertos y su corazon le decía que se quedara con sansa, que reinarán juntos y que afrontaran el largo invierno juntos en winterfell.

Jon seguía caminando y su rostro era iluminados por las antorcha colocadas por ambos lados, sentía que desea a volver a los días en castle black cuando salia a cazar con sam o entrenaba a ghost en el patio del castillo o escuchaba las enseñansas del maestro aemon, pero esos días quedaron en el pasado, esa vida ya no existía, había muerto con el niño jon snow y ahora quien caminaba por los pasillos de winterfell era el hombre,

Jon siguió su camino hasta doblar a su izquierda y al fin llegó al gran salón, aun no había nadie,el silencio era hermoso para la mete cansada de jon, allí estaba las largas masas de masera extendidas e iluminadas por muchas velas que estaba sobre ellas, la gran chimenea estaba encendida para calentar todo el salón, ya que el frío era muy grande, jon mira fijamente a la gran mesa de el rey, estaba el simple trono para un simple rey, esaba una silla sola para una gran mesa, donde antes había 5 para lo stark, ahora era una sola, jon se sentía solo de nuevo, sansa no deseaba estar allí, no deseaba volverlo a ver y luchar de nuevo, una parte de jon quería y desaba con tanto ardor volver a sentir a sansa a su lado, su aroma, su hermosos ojos y su hermoso rostro que le daba tranquilidad en los peores momentos.

Jon comenzó a caminar por el gran salon, lentamente y con cada paso deseaba ver a su hermana allí pero sabia que era algo que no podía pedir.

Jon tomo su asiento muy lentamente pero a levantar su vista no pudo creer lo que estaba viendo con sus ojos, sansa estaba frente a el, ella lo observaba muy fijamente, llevaba un vestido como los de su madre, sus piel resaltaba a la luz de las velas, jon la miro con seriedad y ternura a la vez, deseaba poder sonreír pero esa sonrisa nunca sucedió pues a su lado apareció lord bealish quien con esa sonrisa maliciosa siguió su camino y tomo asiento detrás de las grandes mesas, el lugar donde se encontraba cuando jon fue nombrado rey en el norte.

Sansa comenzó su caminata hacia jon, el no podía negar que era hermosa hasta cuando caminaba, las damas actuaron rápido y colocaron una silla mas al lado de jon, cuando su hermana llegó se sentó muy lento y suave a su lado y sin mirarlo, en ese momento muchos señores comenzaron a llegar, el silencio desapareció por completo.

" creí que no estarías presente" dijo jon sin mirarla pero esperando que ella si lo hiciera cuando le respondiera.

" no lo haría pero bealish me convenció" dijo sansa fríamente sin voltear hacia el, cuando jon cambio su rostro, su ceño se fruncio al ver a lord bealish allí sentado con una pequeña sonrisa hacia sansa y jon, el hombre aasistió con su cabeza en señal de saludo hacia el rey, quien con mucha seriedad le respondió de la misma manera.

" creí que no confiabas en el" afirmó jon cuando esta vez miro a sansa sin importarles los que estaban presentes.

" yo creía que tu confiabas en mi" dijo sansa muy segura de sus palabras al mirarlo a los ojos, sus rostros estaban muy cerca, pero la distancia entre ellos parecía que pronto acabaría pero no de la forma que ellos deseaban, esas miradas se cruzaron y eran de dolor y celos.

Luego davos tomo su lugar e la gran mesa al lado del rey, y sansa de su otro lado, brienne estaba frente a ella y lo señores del norte comenzaron a llegar para escuchar las decisiones que habían tomado con respecto a la casa karstark y umbre.

Su dama comenzaba a vestirla, la mañana apenas comenzaba, un vestido negro están sobre su cama, cersei lo miraba fijamemte y con su mano en sus labios, muy pensativa.

Ese vestido le recordaba a su padre, quien le debía mucho, había aprendido gracias a el mucho sobre como reinar, como es sentarse en el trono de hierro, ya que muchos lo hicieron y el poder los llevo a la muerte, la dama acomodaba su ropa interior y luego tomo el vestido oscuro y con su ayuda comenzó a colocárselo, ante el gran espejo de la reina, ella se miraba y se sentía muy sola, pero no era la primera vez, cuando al fin el vestido estaba listo, la dama tomo la peqyela almohada donde allí descansaba la nueva corona de la reina, era mas delgada que la la Robert, una corona para una mujer, los león se alzaban en ella, una lannister que debía demostear poderío,pero fue cersei quien detuvo a la dama.

" abre el cofre" ordeno cersei cuando la joven agachó su rostro y de inmediato se a un gran cofre qye descansaba en los pies de la cama de la reina, al abrirlo se encontro con un tipo de hombreras, pero eran de acero y recubiertas de plata, tenían diferentes detalles de leones, luego encontró otra parte mas que iria en el pecho de la reina, de la misma forma, con detalles y plateada.

La dama se acerco a la reina y con sumo cuidado comenzó a colocar las hombreras y luego sobre el pecho lo que había encontrado, cersei se miro hscia el espejo y se encontró un poco mas diferente a cuando fue coronada, su cabello comenzaba a crecer de nuevo, pero aun le recordaba el sufrimiento a manos de las septas y el alto sparrow quien ahora era solo cenizas.

Cersei volvió hacia la dam y esta vez asistio para que se le colocara su corona, la jogen muy lentamente colocó sobre su cabeza y al hacer lo últimos retoques había terminado por completo con la reina.

" puedes retirarte" ordeno la reina cuando la joven agachó su rostro en reverencia y de inmediato dejo la habitación.

cersei miro hacia la mesa donde descansaba la jarra de vino y su copa, no pudo resistir demasiado y se sirvió de ella, luego volvió hacia el espejo y se observaba a si misma.

Al terminar de beber volvió hacia la puerta de salida, esperando encontrarse con ser gregor pero el no estaba, cersei no dudo un segundo mas y comenzó su caminata hacia el salón del trono, el castillo rojo era inmenso pero cersei ya conocia sus escondites y todo lo que había dejado de ella, cersei en ese momento se daba cuenta de las personas con las que habia convivido por mucho tiempo, Robert ahora estaba muerto, Joffrey, myrcella, tommen también lo estaban, los stark habían desaparecido de la capital,su padre había muerto, el maestre pycell, bealish, varys, tyrion, y muchos mas simplemente ya no estaban allí, solo ella y su hermano habían resistido y quedado hasta el final, cada vez más el castillo estaba mas solitario.

Las antorchas iluminaban su camino, un poco de frío se sentía por esos lugares donde el sol no daba.

Cersei lo fin habia llegado, las grandes puertas estaban del salón del trono, al abrirlas con sus manos cubiertos de anillos de oro y plata, se encontró qye no habia nadie ni allí al ladoo del trono de hierro, los grandes pilares estaban encendidos y sus llamas eran las que se escuchaban en ese lugar, las ventanas remodeladas con el león en ellas, iluminaban el salón del trono, cersei xainaba directo hacia el.

Le ccostaba creer que era suyo, al fin era una reina, la única y que no dependía de nadie mas, pero sabía que muchos debieron morir para que ella se sentara alli, sus pies subían por los escalones del trono y cuando al fin llegó a el lo miro con mucha atención, pero lentamente logró sentarse en el.

En ese precisó instante el maestro quiburn llego desde detras de ella, y de las grandes puertas su hermano apareció, llevaba la armadura de los lanniater era un poco mas abrigada y con su barba sin afeitar aun.

El maestre y el tenían un rostro de precupacion, cersei logró notarlo en ellos.

" buenos dias mi reina" dijo el maestro con esa voz de precupacion.

" esa mirada ya la conozco Jaime que sucede" preguntó cersei interrumpiendo a el anciano quien agacho su rostro y se quedó abajo de nas escaleras mienteas que Jaime subió y se paro frente a ella.

" bronn a estado a en la ciudad y dice que la gente esta sufriendo mucha hambre, no hay alimento suficientes, las racciones de invierno están llegado al punto limite, y el pueblo comienzo a enloquecerse y por si fuera poco esta mañana llego un representante del banco de bravos auninciando que desea hablar contigo, le debemos mucho y no tenemos para devolverles cersei"dijo Jaime con mucha precupacion cuando vio que su hermana no demostró ningún tipo de molestia por sus noticias.

" pues el pueblo no me interesa y con respecto al banco de bravos... Somos lannister y le demostraremos que siempre pagamos nuestras deudas" dijo cersei cuando su hermano la miro con sorpresa y con un poco de cansancio al ver que seguía sin apoyarlo en ciertos temas importantes.

" el pueblo importa cersei... Si no hacemos nada pronto habrá revueltas y tendrás que enviar a soldados para calmarlos y no hace falta que te recuerde que hasta el castillo escasean los alimentos... Como pretendes solucionarlo todo" preguntó Jaime cuando miro a su hermana quien meneo con su cabeza y volvió su vista a el maestro.

" algo se me ocurrirá hermano... Que tienes tu para decirme este mañana" dijo la reina cuando el maestro de adelanto un poco y vio como Jaime se colocó al lado del trono.

" pues noticias del norte y de dragón stone" dijo el hombre cuando Jaime lo miro con sorpresa y cersei no lograba entenderlo.

" del norte... Que sucedió con los bolton" pregunto Jaime cuando miro que el anciano nego consu cabeza antes de hablar.

" pues...Los bolton ya no existen... Winterfell fue recuperada por los stark" afirmo el hombre cuando cersei dio una pequeña sonrisa pero fue Jaime quien su rostro demostraba precupacion, recordó el porque de brienne en riverrun, habia dicho algo sobre sansa y la lucha por winterfell pero el no había logrado entenderla, ahora las piezas encajaban.

" los stark dices... Quienes...el niñó lisiado recuperó el norte" dijo la reina con un tono de burla pero fue Jaime que la detuvo.

" sansa stark" dijo Jaime con mucha seriedad y su hermano volvió su vista hacia el con odio y furia.

" eso es cierto qyburn" preguntó cersei con mucha locura en sus ojos al escuchar de nuevo el nombre de sansa, la maldita mujer que escapó de el juicio de Joffrey y de morir por sus propias manos.

" me temo que si mi lady, junto con su hermano bastardo, recuperaron winterfell, mis aves me contaron mucho esa voz batalla, dicen que los norteños lucharon juntos con los salvajes del mas allá del muro y un gigante lucho del daño de lady stark" dijo el maestro con mucho miedo a la furia de cersei quien no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

" y ahora esta en winterfell como guardianes del norte" preguntó ella cuando miro a su hermano quien no mostró señal de enojo o algo por el estilo.

" ojala fuera así mi lady... Se ha coronado un nuevo rey en el norte y sansa stark es la señora de winterfell" dijo el hombre cuando llevó sus manos y las enredo entre ellas con mucha furia.

" se rebelan contra mi y se hacen llamar reyes... Quiero que les escribas... No mejor yo le escribiré a ellos, quiero ver a rostro de nuevo de sansa stark y hacerla pagar por joffrey" dijo cersei con mucho dolor en sus palabras.

" y que es las noticias de dragón stone" preguntó Jaime cuando el Maestre aclaro su garganta y volvió su mirada a cersei quien estaba fijamente concentrada en el.

" habla" ordeno la mujer con mucha locura en su tono de voz pero a la vez preocupación.

" mis aves me han informado sobre que deanerys targaryen a cruzado el mar estrecho y su asentamiento ahora es dragón stone" dijo qyburn cuando Jaime y cersei se miraron a los ojos muy serios, sabían que la hija del rey loco vivía y era una amenaza en tiempo del reinado de robert pero ahora con toda la guerra contra stanish, con la guerra contra robb stark y la guerra civil con la fe militante habían olvidado por completo a esa targaryen, pero ya era tarde, ella al fin había cruzado el gran mar estrecho y ahora se encontaba en westeros.

" como es eso posible, lo ultimo que sabíamos de ella era que se encontraba reinando en essos" dijo cersei mirando como el hombre meneo su cabeza y volvió a hablar.

"pues llego a dragón stone con mas de cien barcos, los tyrell y los martell se aliaron con ella, un ejército de inmaculados y todo un khalasar del caballeros dothrakis" dijo el maestro cuando Jaime dio una pequeña sonrisa y volvió su vista a cersei.

" crees que esos salvajes cruzaron el mar, no sabe nadar y le temen a el mar, eso sin duda es una mentira" afirmó Jaime quien vio como su hermana muraba fijamente a el maestro y con sus manos en el trono como si temiera a que le arrebataran todo lo que ella había ganado.

" que sucede cersei" pregunto Jaime inclimadose para ver a su hermana a la cara quien volvió su vista hacia el, pero con mucha preocupación.

" qyburn no me digas que es cierto sobre sus... Dragones" dijo la reina cuando Jaime notó como sus labio y su voz le costaba pronunciar esas palabras.

" me temo mi lady que son tan ciertas como para decirle que tiene a tres gigantes dragones como los de aegon targaryen" dijo el maestro cuando Jaime se levanto de nuevo y volvío hacia el anciano y con mucha furia hablo.

" no pueden ser ciertas todas esas cosas que dicen sobre ella, apuesto mi vida a que sus dhotrakis no estan en westeros y sus dragones nunca existieron" afirmó Jaime cuando su hermana se levanto del trono y se acerco a el maestro quien agacho su rostro.

" los tyrell y los Martell ahora son nuestros enemigos declarados, apoyan a esta targaryen en su estúpido reclamo" dijo cersei cuando el maestro la interrumpió.

" conquista mi lady...Ella es una conquistadora y esta aquí para conquistar los 7 reinos, tiene a su ejercito, tiene su barcos y... Dragones" dijo el maestro cuando vio el rostro de furia de cersei y Jaime detras de ella estaba muy pensativo.

" mi lady no debería molestala ahora creó que debería recibir a el representante del banco de bravos ahora " dijo el maestro cuando mira hacia atras y las puertas se abrieron de par e par y el hombre delgado y con vestimenta de esas que su utilizan en essos entro al gran son de trono.

" reina lannister, lamento molestarla en estos momentos pero mi deber aquí es hablar con usted en persona" dijo e hombre cuando dio una pequeña reverencia a cersei quien no estaba muy alegre de verlo, definitivamente no era el momento de lidiar con esos temas.

" pues no ha llegado en un momento adecuado" dijo cersei con mucha tranquilidad en su voz y viendo como e hombre cambio su rostro.

" pues no hay otro momento... La corona debe demasiado oro a banco de bravos, el plazo máximo establecido por su padre ha caducado hace un tiempo y por lo tanto deberá pagarnos mi lady" dijo el hombre cuando cersei dio un largo respiro y volvió a mirarlo con furia en sus ojos y esta vez se dirigió a el con locura.

" usted no puede darme órdenes a mi... Deberá esperar su pago en la capital... Ahora no puedo darle su dinero" dijo la reina cuando el hombre se adelanto unos pasos mas y miro fijamente a la mujer, los soldados lannister quienes habían entrado con el se prepararon para defender a su reina.

" tiene un plazo de un mes... Si el pago no esta saldado, me temo que tomaremos medidas drásticas con respecto a la corona y a usted" dijo el hombre cuando dio una reverencia y ando media vuelta salio del gran salon muy rápido, cersei por su cuenta observaba al hombre con reselo.

" Jaime... Quiero que te prepares para partir" ordeno cersei sin mirar a su hermano, sino fija en el hombre del banco de bravos quien ya no estaba mas en el gran salón.

" que tipo de misión" pregunto Jaime cuando miro a su hermana muy preocupado.

" haremos que nuestros enemigos vean que seguimos siendo fuertes" dijo cersei volviendo su vista hacia adelante y dando un largo rrespio y de su boca expulso el frío de un invierno que habia llegado hasta la mismisima capital.


	11. Chapter 11

**notas: bueno hace pocos dias salio el trailer oficial de la septima temporada de game of thrones, solo puedo decirles que sera epica esta temporada, y referida a mi historiasi lo vieron, se encontraron con un jon agarrando del cuello a bealsih, eaa escena la deseo ver con tanta ansias, en mi historia sucedera y solo les puedo decir que las filtraciones existe una muy intersante de esa escena asi que la pondre.**

 **si les gusta ahora como la historia se va narrando dejeb su comentario y si no les gusta volvere a ser jon y sansa nada mas, con nada mas que decir difurten del capitulo y al finalizar vean de nuevo el trailer e imaginensen mi histpria.**

 **El Juego Comienza.**

Sus pies no podían seguir mas, se sentí agotado, el frío y la nieve era cada vez mas fuerte, sus pieles no eran suficientes para sobrevivir, volvió su vista hacia atrás cuando simplemente se encontro solo en medio de una tormenta, pero cuando frente a el viento se detuvo y desde lejos pudo reconocer de inmediato la gran muralla de hielo solida frente a sus ojos, se alzaba fuerte e imponente, el salvaje se sentía un poco mas seguro.

Luego comenzó de nuevo a correr, la nieve en sus pies lo hacían mas lento, pero en ese momento se tropeso y al caer sintió un cuervo volar sobre el, al levantarse y mirar como esa ave sobrevolava en su cabeza volvió hacía atras y un gran filo le arrebato su cabeza, esta rodó por el suelo y fue él cuervo quien se detuvo en ese momento y al posarse sobre una gran rama de el árbol miro como un camimante blanco qe montaba un caballo muerto se acerco al cuerpo sin vída del salvaje, este tomo con su espada la cabeza y mira hacia atrás muy lentamemte.

Detras de el,el rey de la noche apareció, su caballo Muerto y era mas grande y al ver a su seguidor con la cabeza en la espada, volvió su vista a la muralla de hielo que estaba frente a ellos después de años sin verla, el caminante blanco miro al rey de la noche y este simplemente comenzó a marchar hacia adelante dejando a su seguidor solo, quien segundos después dio un fuerte grito y seguidos de otros por muchas partes comenzaron a aparecer cientos de muertos, uno tras otro guiados por mas caminantes blancos con lanzas y espadas de hielo, el rey de la noche los guiaba a la muralla, a lo único que los separaba del reino de los hombres, lo unico que estaba a punto de ser destruido.

El cuervo comenzó a volar muy rapido y en ese momento bran volvió de nuevo con meera quien con mucha fuerza lo arrastraba, ambos estaban llegando a las grandes puertas de castle black al fin despues de mucho tiempo lejos de casa.

" que viste ahora" pregunto meera cuando vio sobre su hombro como bran daba vuelta su rostro y miraba hacia atrás muy preocupado.

" el... El esta apunto de llegar, debo apresurarme" dijo bran con un tono de precupacion y miedo, sabia que ser cuervo de tres ojos significaba saber todos los secretos de westeros desde su inicios hasta el final.

" y crees que tu hermano puedo ayudarte" pregunto de nuevo meera quien observaba a la muralla que se acervaba mas, las puertas aun no parecian que se levantarían

"se que jon me creerá... Ademas debo hablar con el y ser sincero sobre todo" dijo bran mirando con mucho temor hacia la muralla, sabia que pronto se encontrarían con jon y debería contarle sobre los muertos y que su padre le haia mentido toda su vida, no era un hijo bastardo, era un hijo de noble cuna, pero aun desaba saber mas sobre toda esa historia, sabia que había un trasfondo y que tarde o termprano la verdad saldría a la luz.

Cuando al fin ambos estaba frente a la puerta de castle black, se detuvieron, sintieron el frío viento recorres todo su cuerpo, el silencio era tenebroso, pero luego de un momento, el cuervo de el castillo sonó una sola vez, haciendo que bran volviera su vista hacia el norte, temia ver de nuevo al rey de la noche, aun sentía él frío en su muñeca, bran tomo su brazo y al sacar al aire libre su brazo vio que aún la marca de la mano de rey estaba allí, parecía que su piel seguía congelada, aun sentía las palabras de hodor en su cabeza, las ultimas enseñanzas de el cuervo de tres ojos y el sacrificio de los últimos niños del bosque para salvarlo de el rey de la noche.

La puerta tembló y lentamente comenzó a elevarse, sus largas púas negras se desprendían de la nieve, el viento de norte provocaba que la nieve entrara a el gran pasillo que cruzaba a la muralla.

Bran y meera vieron como un hombre con muchas pieles y vestimenta negra comenzó a caminar a su encuentro.

El hombre llevaba su cabello largo suelto y con el fuerte frío su brazos están cruzada mientras caminaba en dirección a ellos.

" mi nombre es..." dijo bran cuando el hombre lo interrumpió acercándose y dejando una antorcha en los pilares que estaba al costado de la puerta.

" se quien eres lord brandon stark" dijo el hombre cuando bran y meera se miraron muy preocupados.

"no teman... Conocí a tu hermano, mi nombre es edd... penas, soy lord comandante de la guardia nocturna" dijo edd quien tomo con sumo cuidado a el carro de madera en donde llevaban a bran cuando meera vio a e joven stark asistir y dejar que el lord comandante tomara su lugar.

" bueno pues su conoces a mi hermano... Necesitó hablar con el de inmediato" dijo bran cuando edd comenzó a guiarlo hasta la entrada.

" pues es no sera posible" dijo edd cuando en joven bran y s acompañante se miraron asustados, penaban en lo peor a escuchar esas palabras.

" que sucedió... Acaso el" dijo bran con su tono de voz suave y tartamudeando.

" no... No pues no esta aqui e castle black" dijo edd cuando logró ver que bran se alivio al escuchar sus palabras, pero en ese preciso instante cuando bran entro el gran y largo pasillo, la muralla y todo su interior parecía haberse quebrado, el hielo mismo dan gemidos, en medio de la oscuridad edd levantó su cabeza y miraba hacia arriba, jamás había sentido aglo asi en la muralla.

" que fue eso" preguntó edd cuando volvió a mirar bran quien lo miro fijamente con sus ojos que demostraban temor.

" el ya viene " termino bran cuando meera y edd se miraron y ambos sabían lo que significaban esas palabras. *******************

Jon estaba observando como todos los señores tomaban asientos y miraban hacia el, Davos estába su lado con largas pieles que cubrían todo su cuerpo, aun no se acostumbraba a el clima húmedo del norte, pero ahora se parecía un lord de alguna casa importante, su lugar era al lado de jon, era un fiel amigo en todo momento.

Sansa por su parte estaba sentada a su otro lado, llevaba un vestido oscuro con detalle en su cuero, sobre ella descansaba una larga túnica y pieles grises, todas ellas estaban sostenidas por un anillo de acero que prendía desde su pecho, una larga cadena recorria su pecho, sus guantes era en momento incomodos para ella pero aun así los utilizaba para poder afrontar el fuerte frío, la chimenea a sus espaldas estaba encendida pero no calentaba lo suficiente.

Brienne quien estaba frente a ella la miro con una pequeña sonrisa, cuando su señora le asisitio con su cabeza pero al volver su vista al frente se encontró con la terrorífica sonrisa de tormound quien estába sentando en la mesa del frente acompañado de algunos hombres del pueblo libre.

Jon noto ese incomodo momento y no pudo nagar a dar una pequeña sonrisa al ver a su amigo salvaje siendo visto como un peligro ante los ojos de brienne.

Cuando al fin el momento llego y los señores estaban todos listo, fue jon quien noto que desde el fondo del gran salon, una joven de cabello rojo como el fuego y un pequeño niño se cabello oscuro y de piel muy pálida se acercaron a la gran mesa.

" mi rey, ellos son alys de la casa karstark y ned de la casa umber" dijo Davos señalando a los jóvenes quienes estaban con su cabeza hacia abajo en señal de respeto a jon y sansa.

jon los miro por un momento con dolor y pena al verlos tan débiles ante todos esos hombres que deseaban justicia, jon los veía como si fueran su propios hermanos, árya y bran, o el mismo rickon cuando fue presentado ante Ramsay bolto, no podia negar que su corazón no lo dejava poder tomar una decisión.

Jon volvió su vista a su hermana quien simplemente observaba a los jóvenes y en especial a alys, esta

Joven miraba de reojo a jon quien no parecía prestarle mucha atención.

jon se levanto muy lentamente y al ver como los lores del norte lo miraban con temor y otros con admiración.

" ambos deben saber que su familia cometió traición... Apoyaron a lo bolton mientras que... mi hermana sufria y el norte era destruido, la casa umber se alió a Ramsay entregando a mi hermano a sus manos, entregándolo a una muerte segura" dijo jon con un tono de voz muy dolorido, recordado el rostro de rickon mientras corría hacia el, recordando ver como Ramsay sonreía al verlo morir, recordaba el rostro de furia de sansa la noche en que le dijo que no sabia nada.

jon volvio a sansa quien esta lo miraba con seriedad, muchos pensamientos recorrían sus cabezas pero no podían decirse al frente de todos los presentes.

"como rey debo impartir justicia, pero como un hombre no puedo condenar a estos niño por los errores de sus padres o hermanos, no puedo matarlos ni quitarles sus tierras de su pies, todos fueron traidores en un tiempo, cuando Ramsay bolton tomo winterfell, alguien hizo algo...Cuando se caso con mi hermana y sufría a manos de el... Acaso alguien la defendio, yo también soy culpable" dijo jon cuando miraba como los hombres agachaban sus rostros al escuchar esas duras palabras, sansa por su parte sintió un poco de remordimiento, pero miraba a jon con mucho cariño y deseaba poder estar a solas con el de nuevo y poder tocar su suave piel, pero esos pensamientos desaparecieron cuando vio el rostro de seriedad de bealish quien la miraba fijamente.

" que sucedera con ellos entonces" pregunto lord glover cuando jon agachó su rostro y volvió a mirar a los jóvenes quienes miraron a lord glover pero regresaron a jon con mucho mas temor.

" creó que lo correcto es que a partir de ahora, estos jóvenes serán tomados como rehenes de la casa stark, para asegurarnos de que sus casas no vuelvan a revelarse contra el norte o contra mi familia, además de que deben jurar lealtad a la casa stark " dijo jon cuando miro a los jóvenes quienes dieron un suspiro de tranquilidad al saber que no morirían pero el de joven, el niño miro con trizgtesa a jon

jon por su parte volvió su vista a sansa quien agachó su rostro muy desocontenta con su decisión pero jon intento tomar su mano disimuladamente, por un segundo jon sintió que ella jamas lo tomaría de la mano,este volvió su mirada a bealish quien parecía disfrutar de ver como ambos estaban cada vez mas separados, pero fue en ese momento que una pequeña esperanza nació de nuevo.

Sansa apoyo su mano sobre la de jon, el volvió su vista a su hermana y quien levantó su rostro con una pequeña sonrisa y dijo unas pocas palabras en voz baja.

" padre estaría orgulloso" dijo sansa cuando jon asistió con su cabeza y fue bealish quien no podía resistir a ver a ambos hermanos con recelos.

" mi lord tal vez sea el momento de hablar sobre la reina dragón" dijo Davos obligando a jon a soltar a sansa y alejase de la gran mesa y caminado por frente de todos los señores.

lo jovenes vasallos se sentaron en las largas mesas y miraban al su rey como caminaba delante de ellos, fue alys quien lo observaba de pies a cabeza y con un pequeña luz en sus ojos que sansa reconoció al instante, esos ojos los había portado ella cuando niña, al mirar a Joffrey.

" todos saben que el invierno llego, una guerra se aproxima, no sera con cersei lannister, los muertos vienen, pero el norte no podrá contra ellos... No solo"dijo jon cuando miraba a cada norteño a los ojos, sentía que ellos lo miraban como lo hacia los salvajes aquella vez en hardhome, pero ahora era distinto debía salvar al norte y su familia de ser asesinados por los muertos.

" quiere forjar alianzas mi lord" dijo lord bealish quien miro como jon se dio vuelta para verlo con un poco de sorpresa al escucharlo pero también sabia que tenia razón.

" pues necesitamos el apoyo de las grandes casas de westeros para enfrentar a lo que yace mas allá de la muralla y forjar alianzas es una solución" dijo jon cuando bealish asistió con su cabeza y al volver a mirar a sansa quien estaba con. su rostro de sorpresa y resentimientos al ver como bealish comenzaba a demostrar sus planes, el los habia salvado contra Ramsay y hasta ahora no habia dado a conocer su pedido de recompensa.

" pues lady stark podria ser su solución mi lord... Yo pretendo unir en matrimonio a lady sansa..." decía lord bealish cuando jon lo detuvo antes de seguir con esas dolorosas palabras, sansa no deseaba volver a casarse con alguien que no amaba y menos si esa persona era lord bealish.

" jamas... jamas volvería a poner a mi hermana en esa situación, le prometí que ningún hombre volvería a tocarla y menos a ser casada por obligación... Eso no esta a discusión" dijo jon viendo como su hermana dio un pequeño suspiro y volvió a bealish con una pequeña sonrisa.

bealish por su parte simplemente cerro su boca con mucha furia y volvió a su lugar, jon asistió con su cabeza y comenzó a caminar de nuevo.

" un cuervo en la noche llego desde el sur" dijo jon cuando muchos comenzaron a murmurar entre dientes y mirando con temor a jon.

" la reina lannister" preguntó lord manderly cuando el anciano de cabello blanco y s larga barba se hacia notar entre los norteños .

"no... A westeros a regresado se su exilio la última hija de el rey aerys targaryen... Su nombre es deanerys targaryen, su asentamiento es dragón stone, llego con un gran ejercito de inmaculados y caballeros dorthrakis, tiene a varios aliados en su apoyo al reclamo al torno de hierro, los Martell de dorne y los tyrell de el dominio son ahora sus aliados contra cersei lannister... Eso es lo que se sobre ella" dijo jon cuando muchos se sorprendieron al escuchar el nombre de la casa targaryen desde de mas de 20 años de la rebelión de Robertoñ y el fin de su dinastia, una que duro mas de 300 alos y acabo cuando rhaegar targaryen secuestro a la hija del guardián del norte, lyanna stark, todos los norteños conocen la historia, y sobre el torneo de harrenhall, el día que todas las sonrisas desaparecieron.

" como es eso posible... Robert baratheon acabo con todos ellos y lord stark fue parte de esa desaparició" dijo lord creiwyn cuando muñiro a jon fijamente cuando este volvió su vista de inmediato,pues jon le daba su espalda a el y sus hombres.

" ella logró huir de la furia de el rey Robert, pero luego de muchos años ella regreso, ese día estaba destinado a llegar... Ahora su objetivo es tomar el trono de hierro" dijo jon cuando Davos comenzó a ayudar a jon a convencer a los lores.

" todos aquí sabemos que el enemigo esta mas allá de la muralla y que tarde o temprano vendrán por todo nosotros, el invierno esta aquí y a los muertos no le impora quien se siente en el trono de hierro... El norte necesita el apoyo de esta reina targaryen" dijo Davos cuando el vio como los norteños asistían con su cabeza, pero sansa los odiaba por aceptar la estúpida idea de jon.

" lord snow... Usted pretende formar una alianza con esta targaryen" preguntó lord bealish cuando vio como jon y su ceño fruncido volvieron hacia el, pues era claro que bealish proponía un matrimonio entre ambos, pero fue sansa quien mostró sorpresa y un pequeño sentimiento en su pecho la hizo pensar que era lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, jamas había sentido algo asi, era el deseo de hacer algo para detener o demostrar pertenecía pero no podía... Jon no era suyo.

" tal vez no sea necesario una alianza matrimonial" dijo jon quien no pudo resistir a mirar a sansa quien estaba totalmente furiosa, bealish habia notado esas miradas muchas veces y un pequeño rompecabezas se comenzaba a armar en su mente, uno que al lograr armarlo lograría llevarlo a cumplir con su deseo... Ser el rey.

" creo que es necesario lograr convencer a esta reina sobre la amenaza que traerá el invierno" dijo jon cuando miro a bealish quien tenia su vista fija en sansa.

" el sur es escéptico...los sureños no creen en estas historias, como lograria convencerla" pregunto el joven ned umber quien habia hablado por primera vez, jon volvió con sorpresa a los ojos de niño y con un pequeña sonrisa le respondió.

" pues si lo es... Pero aun no tengo pensado como seria posible... Es por eso que aprovechare su invitación a dragón stone" dijo jon cuando muchos murmuraron y otros muy enojados comenzaron a hablar.

" invitación... Abandonar el norte... Arriesgar su vida" eran las palabras de algunos norteños quienes se levanraban de sus bancos y otros gritaban y meneaban su cabeza.

Jon sorprendido y a la vez enojado volvió a mirar a sansa quien no podía negar que en sus ojo había un poco de satisfacción.

" les debo recordar que he visto lo que se acerca... Miles de personas del pueblo libre murieron cuando los caminantes blancos atacaron su campamento... mujeres y niños, yo no pude hacer nada mas que observar como el rey de la noche alzaba su brazos y los muertos a sus pies de levantaban" decia jon con un tono de voz serio y de mucho dolor al ver como el norte seguia aun desunido y sin creer en la verdadera amenaza.

" cuando lo muertos lleguen y el norte no resista a esta gran guerra se arrepentirán de no haber unido fuerzas para destruir a el único enemigo que importa" dijo jon cuando un gran silencio tomo todo el salón, muchos agacharon sus rostros, tormound recordaba a su pueblo ser masacrados en hardhome, otros simplemente asistían con su cabeza.

" entonces su plan es partir a una reunión con esta reina targaryen y intentar unir fuerzas Para prepararnos cuando los muertos lleguen" dijo lord glover cuando jon asistió con su cabeza y al ver que muchos comenzaban a entrar en razón sintió un gran alivio.

" entonces si el rey cree que es lo correcto, no hay nada de que dudar,una vez no apoye a mi rey cuando mas lo necesitaba y fue un gran error... No lo volveré a cometer, mis hombres están a su disposición si desea llevarlos a dragón stone" dijo lord glover asistiendo con su cabeza a la pequeña sonrisa de jon quien estaba tranquilo de ver un gran apoyo como era de lord glover.

" y cuando desea partir al sur y de que forma ira hasta la isla de los targaryen" dijo lord manderly quien estaba mirando con muchas dudas a jon, este por su parte camino hacia la gran mesa y volviendo a sentarse al lado de sansa le respondió.

" pues si es posible en una semana o antes, necesito conseguir un barco, iré acompañado por Davos y mis abanderados mas entrenados" dijo jon mirando a el hombre a su lado quien simplemente asistió con su cabeza seguro de lo que esta haciendo.

" pues tengo en puerto blanco una barcasa que esta a su disposición para partir desde allí hacia dragón stone, si usted acepta enviare un cuervo esta misma noche a mis hijos para que lo preparen de inmediato" dijo lord manderly cuando jon con una pequeña sonrisa asistio con su cabeza y muchos otros comenzaron a cambiar su rostros, la situación parecía cambiar por completo.

" entonces no hay que decir... El rey partira en una semana hacia dragón stone" dijo Davos con una pequeña sonrisa y viendo que muchos señores asistían sus cabezas pero en ese momento jon sintió la maldita voz de bealish.

" y si el rey deja su reino quien lo precediera... Algún señor del norte" preguntó bealish pensando en sus adentros su jon snow había decidido elegir a lord glover como rey regente ya que era un señor de mucha inteligencia y capacidad de guiar a norte en vez de su hermana, quien era una stark legitima y no un Bastardo como el, esperaba que jon dijiera algo así y lograr poner en contra al fin a su amada sansa con jon snow, ya que sabia muy bien que estaba en completo desacuerdo con la decisión de jon sobre los niños umber y karstark.

Jon sintió que todos lo miraron fijamente, sansa a su lado agachó el rostro, sabia que bealish tenía razón, ella debía ser la reina, se Merecía tal crédito, por su corazón aun esperaba una señal de amor y confianza de jon, pero no creía que seria de esa manera.

" lord bealish... Tiene razón, en mi ausencia debo dejar a alguien en mi lugar como rey regente... Y ese alguien sin duda es lady sansa..." dijo jon cuando tomó disimuladamente la mano de sansa bajo dela gran mesa, cuando esta volvió su vista a jon con mucha sorpresa, su corazón deseaba poder abrazarlo, besarlo, amarlo con toda su alma.

" mi hermana conoce la política mas que yo, todos estamso aqui, gracias ella recperamos el norte, aunque no ha recibido ningún titulo... Ella es la reina para mi, deposito toda mi confianza e sus manos, el norte en sus manos, se que mi padre estaria orguloso de ver en lo que su pequeña hija se ha comvertido" dijo jon volviendo a sansa con esa sonrisa de el que cautivaba a los ojos de sansa la hacían segir única, sentía que su pecho estaba por explotar, sentía satisfacción de ver el rostro de bealish con sorpresa como aquella vez vez que jon fue nombrado rey.

" así que cualquiera decisión que tome mi hermana deberá ser cumplía, y aquellos que intenten lastimarla... Desearan que jamas regrese" termino jon cuando tomos los presentes sonreían al ver como su nueva reina regente asitia con su cabeza a los alagos de lo señores.

Muy pronto los señores se levantaron y fue bealish el ultimo en pasar por delante de los dos hermanos y dando una reverencia se retiró del gran salon con mucho odio hacia jon snow, ya que el deseaba darle ese título a sansa y no el bastardo nacido en el sur.

" no se como podrás convivir con el mucho tiempo" dijo jon mirando a bealish abandonar el gran salón y sansa miro a jon con una pequeña sonría.

" una cosa que aprendí de se hombre, es que todo hombre tiene una debilidad... Y yo se la suya" dijo Sansa cuando jon la miro con sorpresa como aquella vez qen castle black cuando sansa bebió cerveza delante de el.

Los barcos habían llegado a un pequeño puerto en las islas alejadas de pyke, theon y yara estaban ideando como atacar su antiguo hogar ahora reinad por su tío, euron greyjoy.

Una gran parte de los barcos de lo Martell estaba acompañando a la reconquista de yara, y con ella las serpientes de arena habían decidido acmpañarlos en su cruzada, ya que deseaba acción.

Elarria había entrado a la recamara de yara, donde theon y ella estaba discutiendo.

" si atacamos desde el este podríamos emboscar en el puerto a los hombres de euron" dijo theon mirando a el mapa iluminado por las velas.

" tu me quieres enseñar como atacar a mi propio hogar... Viví toda mi vída en pyke... Conozco sus diblidades y fortalezas" dijo yara con una sonrisa y burlándose de un theon aun débil por haber Sufrido tantos horrores a manos de Ramsay y odiaba ser tratado como tonto de nuevo.

" pero no conoces la mente de euron" dijo theon cuando yara cambio su rostro y sintiendo un poco de preocupación al saber que su tío era muy diferente a su padre y que era mas inteligente en batallas.

" interrumpo un momento de hermanos" dijo elarria cuando theon levanto su vista y vio a su hermana que le dio una sonrisa y la mujer quien parecía desar a su hermana.

" hermanito quieres hacerme un favor y dejarme sola por un momento... Mañana será otro dia y podremos discutir nuestros planes... Además aqui nadie sabe que estamos establecidos" dijo yara cuando theon volvió su vista a elarria quien mordía sus labios y este supo que debía dejar esa habitación del barco.

" tu hermano es un poco raro" dijo la mujer cuando vio que theon había dejad la habitación y yara la tomo de la cintura y comenzó a besar su cuello.

" es que sufrió muchos horrores y aun le es difícil relacionarse" dijo yara sin importale mucho lo que elarria le pregunta y comenzó a besarla apasionadamente.

Theon por su parte al salir se encontró con una de las serpientes de arena, era una joven bella para el, su cabello y su ojos la hacían bella para el.

" Elarria esta allí adentro verdad" pregunto la joven cuando theon simplemente asistió con su cabeza y comenzaron a caminar por el borde del barco que parecia ser iluminado por fuertes relámpagos, uma tormenta los asotaba desde la tarde.

" Elarria y su gustos... Nadie la entiende" dijo la joven con una sonisa y theon simplemente le respondió con un sonrisa pequeña y volviendo su vista a el mar que se extendí hasta

Donde aus ojos alcanzaba a ver en la noche.

" mi hermano es igual, asi que conozco lo que sientes" dijo theon cuando la mujer asistio con su cabeza y apoyando sus manos en los barandales del barco mira a theon.

" esuche un poco tu historia sabes...Los hombres del barco hablan un poco... Pero no te preocupes un hombre hace muchas cosas con una lengua y dos manos" dijo la joven cuando theon la miro con sorpresa y esta simplemente apoyo sus manos Sobre las de l y este volvió su vista a la joven quien lo beso suavemente y comenzó a acercarse mas a el.

" no... No puedo" dijo theon alejándose de ella y caminado de nuevo a su habitación cuando la joven simplemente asistió con su cabeza.

" que pases buenas noches theon" dijo la joven cuando este la miro y asistió con su cabeza dando media vuelta y regresando a la recamara.

tyene quien era la joven que intento acostarse con theon volvio su vista a el mar, alli fue donde por un segundo penso ver a un barco acercandose a ellos, pero era diferente, no podia distinguir mucho pero a los costados del barco habian velas extendidas, en ese momento comenzo a ver que se incendian los barcos mas lejos.

tyere de inmediato aviso a los soldados escoltas y estos comenzaron a sonar las campanas y unos cuernos avisando a los demas barcos que los estaban enmboscando en e puerto.

yara salio de su camarote de inmediato y al llegar a el borde del barco apoyo sus manos en las maderas y miro fijamente a el barco mas grande, las velas a su costado y gracias a e fuerte viento, se trasdalaba mas rápido y silencioso que los demas barco, y es por eso que estaba ya encima de muy la folota de yara.

" quien es" preguntó ellaria intentando ver que banderas llevaba el barco.

"silenció... euron esta aqui"dijo yara mirando con mucha furia a Silencio, el barco de euron greyjoy los habia atrapado y encerrado en el puerto, el estaba observando como sus sobrinos se preparaban para ser abordados por el.

Tyrion tenia su copa de vino en la mano, sentado frente a el gran mapa tallado de westeros, una gran obra constuida por aegon targaryen.

deanerys abrio las puerta y al entrar se encontró con un tyrion muy tranquilo y observando el mapa frente a el.

dany camino hasta el balcon que daba a el extenso mar estrecho, los cuatro pilares que adornaban la sala de estrategias dejaban entrar la luz del sol.

deanerys sintio esa brisa helada llegar a su rostro, por un segundo cerro sus ojos y recordo a pentos y el dia que conocio a khal drogo, muchos años antes,ahora estaba en dragon stone el lugar donde nacio y fue exiliada, pero sintió el rugido de drogon quien sobrevolaba el mar, al abrirlos de nuevo vio a sus tres dragones libres y volando por primera vez los cielos westeros.

tyrion se levanto y camino hasta la chimenea, al calentar sus manos vio como la reina entro de nuevo y al posarse sobre la punta de la mesa, miro como el gran mapa se extendia.

" kings lannding... lannister... alto jardin... tyrell... Valle... arryn... pyke...greyjoy...winterfell... stark" decia tyrion mientras colocaba las piesas de los emblemas de las casas mas importamtes de westeros sobre el mapa tallado, al terminar vio a su reina quien tomo el emblema de los tres dragones y lo colco sobre dragon stone y volvió rostro muy serio pero a la vez segura de lo que estaba por decir.

"comenzamos" dijo deanrys viendo como tyrion bebio hasta la ultima gota de vino y asistio con su cabeza de seguro comenzar con el juego.


	12. Chapter 12

**notas: bueno aqui llego otro capitulo mas de esta narracion, espéro que les guste a todos, pues lei todos sus comentarios sobre que se convierta en un jonsansa puro,intento satifacer las necesidades de todos pero no perdiendo el hilo de mi narracion, pero es un poco complicado porque el tiempo no me lo permite, tome una decision de que lo que sucede en el norte pasara mas lento, y que les pregunto si quieren que suceda un encuentro entre jon y sansa antes de partir o esperaran.**

 **estoy intentando que los personajes se parescan en caracter a los de la serie, es muy complicado, les prometo mejorar en los errores y habra un gran capitulo de una gran batalla, soldados lannister, inmaculados y dragones.**

 **les pido que dejen sus comentarios, sobre como narre el final, porque deben leerlo, para mi fue muy lindo escirbirlo, muchas gracias a todos, los proximos capitulos seran mas largos y seran publicados los viernes o domingos como en la serie, valar morghulis.**

"la reina no puede enviar a todos sus abanderados a asaltar el castillo de los tyrell" afirmo un comandante de los capas rojas, mientras estaba junto con mas miembros del noble consejo de casterly rock. Muchos habían llegado a la capital cuando cersei llamo a todos los abanderados lannister para que se prepararan para un asedio en alto jardín.

" es la reina... nadie puede desobedecerla" dijo otro lord cuando muchos asistían con su cabeza, debajo de ellos estaba un joven pintor, muy agotado por el arduo trabajo de reacondicionar el gran nada de westeros sobre el patio del castillo rojo de la capital por ordenes de cersei.

"mis hombres no pueden seguir las ordenes de una mujer que quemo a la mitad de la ciudad por fuego valyrio" dijo otro comandante de los abanderados lannister.

Cuando muchos de ellos empezaron a hablar al mismo tiempo y a discutir si irían a la guerra por una reina loca, mientras que otros querían poder volver a sus hogares ahora que el invierno había llegado.

Cuando todos estaban discutiendo unos fuertes pasos acallaron a todos, provenían desde adentro del castillo, todos hicieron silencio y guiaron su vista a una figura oscura que aparecía frente a ellos, cersei caminaba directo a su encuentro, con pasos lentos pero firmes.

Llevaba un largo abrigo en sus hombros, oscuro, al parecer ese color significaba mucho, el duelo de la muerte de todos sus hijos, de su padre, aquel hombre que muchas veces usaba ese color en sus tiempo de juventud, cuando cersei lo admiraba con tanto aprecio, ahora al verse al espejo con esa vestimenta recordaba a él y el dolor de su perdida.

Cersei vio como los hombres frente a ella agacharon sus rostros, su sola presencia les daba terror, había odio muchas locuras sobre la reina lannister, antes habrían podido arrojarle mugre o llamarla prostituta, pero aquellos que ahora intentaban dañarla estaban firmando una muerte segura a manos de su guarida real, la montaña.

Cersei miro a qyburn quien apareció a su lado con esa sonrisa de siempre, al verlos como los señores aun tenían sus rostros agachados ante la presencia de la reina.

"mis lores... están aquí, porque la reina los solicitaba..." dijo el maestro cuando cersei lo interrumpió para ella poder hablarles.

" cuantos de sus hombres estarán listos para partir con mi hermano a alto jardín en una semana" pregunto la reina cuando muchos se observaron y otros simplemente agacharon sus rostros.

" mis hombres estarán listos cuando usted lo desee mi lady" dijo lord tarly, el padre de sam había llegado a la capital, partió de su hogar de inmediato cuando le llego el cuervo de cersei, ellos eran abanderados de los lannister desde hace muchos años, y ahora ellos los necesitaban de nuevo.

" y los demás" pregunto cersei cuando miro a los hombres quienes ya no podían negarse, o morirán de la peor manera, nunca debieron ir a la capital.

"mis hombres también lo estarán cuando ser Jaime los necesite" dijo un lord de las tierras del sur de casterly rock, cersei a sitio con su cabeza, en ese momento más hombres dieron su lealtad a la reina, cuando todo parecía estar listo un hombre se animo a preguntarle a la reina algo que nadie se animaba hasta ese momento.

"mi lady... si acabamos con los tyrell y tomamos sus tierras... no creerá que la targaryen nos atacara con... sus dragones" dijo el hombre cuando cersei dio una pequeña mueca, sentía el odio en sus venas, sabía que había miedo en sus soldados, aun no sabían si eran ciertas las cosas que decían de esa joven targaryen y ya eran suficientes para infundir miedo en los corazones de los capas rojas y de todos los soldados de la reina cersei.

" no existen tales dragones, y si es cierto... el maestro qyburn tiene algo preparado para ellos y esa targaryen, de eso estén seguros" dijo cersei cuando dio la orden de que dejaran el patio junto con qyburn.

Cersei quedo sola en el patio del castillo, viendo como el pobre pintor agotado seguía su trabajo muy lentamente, cersei sintió los pasos de su hermano detrás de ella y al verlo con su vestimenta oscura y abrigada como la que usaba desde que había regresado de las tierras de los ríos.

" ya tienes a tus hombres... debes partir en una semana a el sur" dijo cersei mirando con mucha atención al mapa de westeros, luego dio una orden para que el pintor los dejara solos.

"si atacamos a los tyrell iniciaremos la guerra contra la targaryen" afirmo Jaime observando a su hermana como levanto el rostro pero dio unos pasos más adelante y al posarse sobre El Cuello de westeros miro hacia los cuatro puntos cardinales del mapa.

"enemigos en el este... enemigos en el oeste... enemigos en sur... enemigos en el norte" dijo cersei mirando a sus pies y luego volvió a su hermano quien la observaba con un poco de temor, tenía esa mirada cuando fue coronada, sabía que el aun desconfiaba de ella.

"la guerra comenzó cuando ned stark fue decapitado Jaime... pero concluirá cuando acabe con todos ellos, y empezare con los tyrell o lo que queda de ellos" dijo cersei acercándose a su hermano quien agacho su rostro.

"que haremos con Ollena" pregunto Jaime cuando la reina dio una pequeña sonrisa y le dio la espalda a su hermano con mucha rapidez.

"esa anciana se me escapo de mis manos... ella es mi enemiga," afirmo cersei con un tono de voz firme y poderse, cada vez que hablaba así, Jaime sentía un recuerdo alejado, pero que cada vez era más recurrente, esa voz y esos ojos los había visto en una sola persona, una persona que el acabo con su vida y que marco su nombre.

"pero es una anciana cersei... como puedo matar a una mujer así" dijo Jaime cuando su hermana simplemente dio una pequeña sonrisa y volvió hacia alto jardín, al poner un pie sobre el castillo y volvió su vista a su hermano.

"le enseñare a todos los reinos que hago con mis traidores... esa mujer será la primera... luego serán los Martell y la targaryen... pero dejare al último a los lobos bastardos del norte, ellos no se escaparan de mi furia" dijo cersei mirando a winterfell con mucho locura en sus ojos, Jaime simplemente la miraba con temor y un poco de compasión.

" jamás te pregunte... dónde estabas cuando tommen se arrojo" pregunto Jaime cuando cersei simplemente cerro sus ojos y esas palabras fueron como una espada en su corazón, intentaba aun borrar esos dolores, borrar el rostro de su hijo, del último, pero las palabras de la maggy la rana volvieron a su mente... DE ORO SUS CORONAS... DE OROS SUS MORTAZAS.  
***************************

La gran fiesta por la nueva boda de walder frey había comenzado con canticos y un gran brindis por parte de todos sus hijos quienes estaban mirando como su viejo padre les sonreía a todos.

Comido y canciones fueron las que se escucharon toda la noche, walder se había sentado desde que comenzó el festín y nunca se había levantado para brindar con sus hijos, un raro pedido por parte del anciano, fue que todas sus hijas sean sentadas a su lado en la larga mesa y sus hijos abajo en el gran salón.

Su nueva esposa la miraba con repugnancia, pero el viejo nunca la había hablado en toda la noche, algo que le había llamado la atención, pero después de que sus hijos hayan comido y bebido, muy lentamente se levanto de su asiento y tomando la copa de vino en la mano comenzó con su último brindis.

"si... cantemos y bebamos, brindemos y riámonos, pues mataron a una mujer embarazada, degollaron a una madre y descuartizaron a su hijo, pero todo este tiempo creyeron haber acabado con la manada de lobos... pero se les escapo uno, un grave error... bridemos por nuestra gran casa, los buenos y fieles... Frey" termino el anciano cuando asistió con su cabeza y con una gran sonrisa a sus hijos quienes lo miraban con desconcierto, pero como todo frey, los idiotas bebieron del vino con alegría y con mucha sed.

Pero fue el mismo walder frey quien simplemente bajo su copa en la mesa y vio como uno por uno los hijos del viejo caían de la largas mesas, sus bocas expulsaban sangre pura, todo el gran salón era gemidos y gritos de agonía, fue en ese momento cuando walder tomo su rostro y al quitárselo arya apareció, con una gran sonrisa observo a todo su alrededor y volvió a la joven esposa de walder quien miraba con mucho miedo a arya.

" quiero que veas esto... que seas feliz, pero quiero que cuentes a todos lo que sucedió en la última boda de walder frey... quiero que le digas que los stark se vengaron de la boda roja... que el invierno llego para los frey... que los lannister se preparen, porque el invierno viene por ellos" dijo arya bajando de los escalones de el gran salón y tomando dirección a la salida, sintiendo como los hijos de walder la miraban en sus últimos suspiros y morían viendo como una stark de winterfell acabo con ellos.

Arya se encontró fuera de las torres cuando sintió las campanas y los soldados frey entraban a las torres para encontrarse con la masacre de la casa frey, arya levanto su vista al encontrarse con todo el paisaje cubierto de nieve, los arboles, el pasto a en sus pies, los caballos cubiertos de nieve, la brisa helada,ek gran ruo que corria bajo el puente exoulsaba vapor por el grab frio, habua recordado la ultima vez que habia estado alli pero ahora todo era muy diferente,aquella vez tuvo que huir, una niña con miedo, peri ahora salia de alli habiendo acavado con tantos hombres , el invierno había llegado al fin, arya recordó las palabras de su padre, el invierno se acera.

Arya de inmediato tomo un caballo y se puso en marcha hacia lo capital, ya había tachado otro nombre más en su lista, ahora el que seguía era cersei lannister, no podía negar que se alegraba saber que muchos en su lista habían muerto sin su intervención.

Al los días siguientes, arya debía descansar, había llegado a una posada entre el cruce del camino del norte hacia winterfell y el camino real, el cual arya debía seguir hasta llegar a Kings lannidings.

Había dejado a su caballo y entrado a la posada, muchos estaban comiendo en silencio, otros bebían con jubilo y alegría, arya tomo una mesa muy al fondo de la posada, alejada de todos ellos, el salón estaba iluminado por velas, detrás de ella había unos hombres comiendo y hablando en voz baja.

Arya cruzo sus manos y cuando muchos pensamientos llegaron a su mente, cuando unos soldados lannister comenzaron a cantar con mucho jubilo, una cancion sobre una joven que habia abandonado su hogar, habia sufrido horrores, y sobre un joven quien habia luchado y ganado muchas batallas, un joven lobo blanco, y junto a la joven cuyo nombre ahora era la flor del invierno recuperaron su hermoso hogar , en ese momento arya supo que era una canción del norte, pero porque la cantatrian los lannister.  
los tres soldados un poco hebrios se sentaron en una mesa frente a la de arya quien no pudo resistir a preguntar.  
" hermosa canción... pero sin duda no es de los lannister" afirmo arya cuando uno de ellos le dio una sonrisa y se levanto sentandose junto a arya quien de inmediato llevo su mano a aguja.  
" pues jovencita... sin duda no lo es, jamas de mi boca saldria la lluvia de castemere... es del norte... de los stark" dijo el soldado cuando arya solto su mano sorprendida por ver como esos hombres no les importaban su casa.  
"pero ellos eran sus enemigos" afirmo arya cuando los demas soldados se acercaron a arya y pidieron un tazon de comida para ella.  
"mira... los lannister nos sacaron de nuestros hogares... yo era un simple pescador en casterly rock, ahora estoy aqui yendo a defender a los malditos frey quienes estan siendo derrotados por los tully, porque... porque hace años decapitaron a un buen hombre frente a su hija"dijo el soldado cuando arya recordo aquell dia ese maldito día que aun La seguía persiguiendo.  
" pero ahora me alegra saber que esa niña esta de nuevo en su hogar... cersei tiene a otro enemigo mas en el norte" dijo el soldado cuando levantó su jarro y brindo con los demas en ese momento arya volvió su vista a el hombro y tomo su mano muy rapido.  
" como dijiste" pregunto arya cuando el hombre dejo su jarro y volvió hacia arya con una sonrisa.  
" pues es asi... sansa stark recupero wimterfell de los bolton"dijo el soldado cuando arya bajo su mano y su vista parecio perderce en la nada, todo a su alrededor dejo de existir.  
" junto con el nuevo rey en el norte" dijo el segundo soldado quien sintio como arya lo miro.  
" rey..quien es el rey ahora' pregunto de nuevo cuando el hombre bebio hasta la ultima gota de cerveza y hablo.  
" jon snow... el medio hermano de la hermosa sansa stark" dijo el soldado mas callado cuando arya sintió que su corazón se habia detenido, había vuelto a escuchar el nombre de jon y lo mas dificil de creer era que estaba junto con sansa en winterfell, junto con la que mas lo trato tan mal en su infancia, ahora reinaban en el norte.  
arya se levanto de su mesa y sin mirar a todos a su alrededor comenzo su caminata de nuevo hacia afuera.  
 _al encontrarse con su caballo, apoyo su mano sobre la cabeza de este, lo monto muy rapido el encontrase de nuevo en el camino real se detuvo, muro hacia el sur, pensó si valdria la pena terminar con toda esa venganza, que querría su padre que hiciera y en ese momento recordo las ultimas enseñanzas que su padre le dio._  
 _"cuando el inviero llegue deben estar juntos, sansa es tu hermana , ambas deben protegerse"fy_ e en ese momento que arya miro hacia el norte y sin mas dudar comenzo su marcha de nuevo a casa, a winterfell con sus hermanos con su familia, el invierno habia llegado y los stark debian estar juntos mas que nunca.  
***************************

Las criptas estaban frias, las gotas que caian de ellas se congelaban mas rápido que antes, las estatuas de los antiguos strak estaban iluminadas por las velas, el viento frio soplaba y entraba por la puerta de las catacumbas.

Los pasos de sansa eran muy lentos, ella miraba hacia sus pies de vez en cuando, sentía que desaba a su padre allí, el debía estar con sus antepasados, pero ahora sus restos estaban perdidos quien sabe donde.

Sansa se paro frente la alta estatua de su tia lyanna, ella lentamente saco una vela chica, lentamente la encendio con las que estaban debajo de sus pies, luego la coloco en la mano extendida de su tia, sansa sentía mucho dolor al saber que por años había despreciado a su familia, que por años deseaba vivir en el sur, nunca sabia lo que tenia hasta que lo perdió todo, su padre perdió a su adorada hermana en manos de un targaryen quien la secuestro y violo hasta dejarla moribunda, su padre jamás hablaba de ella, sansa siempre vio como el gran y honorable eddard stark jamás hablaba de su hermana, ella supo la verdadera historia cuando su madre le conto el origen de jon.

Supo aquel dia no solo que snow es el nombre de un bastardo en el norte sino que una guerra como la que fue la rebelión de Robert acabo con muchos hombres y acabo casi por completo la familia stark, pues unos veinte años después la muerte de su padre significo casi la desaparición de la casa stark, pero ahora ella estaba allí, frente a lyanna stark, la mujer mas bella que el norte vio, según las historias que esucho.

Luego de rendir respeto, dio media vuelta y volvió hacia el exterior, sansa llevaba un vestido muy hermoso, sus brazos estaban recubiertos de una tela gruesa y de color gris, en sus hombros sobresalía parte de su vestido, en su cuello un collar con el emblema de los lobos en ambas puntas, plateado y brillante, su cabello estaba suelto, sentía que por mucho tiempo no dejaba su cabello tan largo como ahora, y por ultimo una pesada capa que cubria todo su cuerpo, y estaba sobre ella gracias a un colgante circular pegado a su pecho que la ayudaba a sostener el pesado abrigo.

El patio del castillo estaba muy movido, herreros trabajando bajo tocho, otros hombres reparaban las murallas de los destrozos sufridos por los bolton, mientras que algunos soldados stark estaban haciendo gaurida en las puertas del bosque sagrado, sansa decidió dar un paso ya que se sentía un poco agotada, un instinto le decía que debía ir allí.

En ese momento el maestre wolkman apareció con una carta en la mano, un poco apresurado se encontro con sansa quien lo recibió con atención.

"mi lady, un cuervo llego desde la citadel, Samuel tarly envio noticas para el rey jon... debo entregarle de inmediato, son noticias sobre... la amenaza del norte"dijo el maestre cuando intento seguir adelante, pero sansa lo detuvo antes de que se fuera.

"déjamelo a mi... yo se lo entregare" dijo sansa tomando la carta con sus manos y viendo que el maestro asistió con su cabeza y señalon al bosque sagrado.

" el rey se encuentra meditando en el viejo arciano"dijo el hombre cuando sansa asistió con su cabeza y luego de ver como el hombre volvió al interior del castillo ella volvió su vista a la puerta.

Al pasar por la puerta los soldados agacharon su cabeza en reverencia a ella, luego siguió caminando muy lentamente, el bosque ahora cubeirto por completo de nieve era mas que hermoso para sansa, nunca se había dado cuenta que la nieve embellecía mucho mas la naturaleza, ahora por fin se daba cuenta de porque su padre amaba el norte.

Ella ahora tenia un propósito para poder hablar con su hermano después de tantas peleas y al fin una repida reconciliación el la reunión, pero desde entonces estuvo muy ocupado y no pudo verlo desde la reunión.

Después de todo lo sucedido en la cueva, jamás ella volvió a hablar sobre el tema, pero no podía negar que algo había cambiado en ella, por fin sentía algo nuevo con respecto a los hombres, y fue jon quien lo despertó en ella, luego de ver como muchas mujeres que vio en su vida le habían enseñado que los hombres solo desean una sola cosa en una mujer, y eso el lo que a sansa siempre le costo aprender, fue ramsay quien le demostró de la peor forma, pero ahora jon era el primer hombre que la beso con tanta pasión, con amor, pues jofrrey fue su primer beso, un beso falso, con deseos de poder, luego fue bealsih quien ella no sintió mas que repugnancia, y el simplemente lo hizo sin permiso, y luego ramsay, el fue lo peor que ella había vivido, luego llego jon, su media hermano, aquel que despertó en ella el deseo de mas besos asi, aquel que despertó el deseo de sentirse en su brazos, quien le produjo sueños muy extraños, en esos sueños, ella se despertaba con jon a su lado, el simplemente estaba allí, abrazandola, al verla despierta el le daba un beso en su frente y no la tocaba, no la lastimaba, no la violaba, el simplemente la abrazaba con mucho amor, algo que deseaba desde pequeña.

Sansa sintió que algo detrás de ella comenzaba a seguirla,al darse vuelto se encontro con la alta figura de ghost quien aparecia destras de los arboles, alto y casi como un caballo blanco, sus ojos rojos y su respiración lo delataban, sansa sintió un poco de temor al verlo como parecía desconocerla, pero al acercarse a ella, se detuvo y simplemente comenzó a acariciar su pelaje en la cintura de sansa, ella dio una pequeña sonrisa y comenzó su caminata al arciano.

Sansa se detuvo detrás de los arboles para ver a jon limpiando a su espada garra, sansa había esuchado de boca de tormound como jon había matado a un caminante blanco con ella, sansa de solo pensar que esa espada vio a unas crituaras que por años creía que eran cuentos para niños ahora le procucian un poco de temor, pero al ver a jon supo que ese joven bastardo había hecho mas asañas que joffrey, o que ser loras, o que incluso el mismismo Robert baratheon o ned strak, algo de amor sentía al verlo allí, una imagen de su padre vino a su mente, el estaba sentado sumergido en sus pensamientos, se preguntaba si estaría pensando en el sur, como seria su viaje, o en el norte sobre la amenaza o si estaba pensando en esa joven kasrtstark quien desde el momento que vio a jon jamás dejo de verlo con esos ojos que producían en sansa un repentino odio hacia ella.

Sansa tomo una larga respiración y apretó con su mano el carta muy fuerte y comenzó a caminar hacia jon, con cada paso sentía dolor al pensar que diría su madre o su padre si supieran que amaba mas que un hermano a jon, que lo miraba como a un hombre, fiel, respetuoso y honrrado como su padre le prometió que se casaria.

Luego de la reunión, jon vio por ultima vez a davos y a tormond en su solar, jon los esperaba un poco impaciente por que deseaba ver a sansa, desde la reunión ella se había apartado, el pensaba que tal vez ella seguía enojada después de su decisión, pero aun recordaba con alegría cuando ella lo tomo de la mano y luego el la dejo a cargo frente a todos los norteños y frente a bealish como reina regente, el sabia que ese hombre planeaba algo con ella, pero el no lo dejaría salir con la suya, no de nuevo.

"mi rey, si me permite creo que su decisión de partir al sur fue la correcta, tener mas aliados seria de ayuda para enfrenatar a lo que viene mas alla de la muralla" dijo davos viendo como jon se sentaba en su silla y con su mano en su cicatriz ya curada con el tiempo, miraba a el mapa de westeros sobre su escritorio.

Jon simplemente asistió con su cabeza muy distraído y fue en ese momento que el salvaje amigo le hablo para romper el hielo.

" que te sucede jon snow... desde hace tiempo que actuas mas extraño... te estas cagando por el invierno" dijo el salvaje cuando davos asistió con su cabeza y fue jon que los miro a ambos.

" a ustedes no les puedo mentir... pero no es el momento de que sepan lo que me sucede, solo les puedo decir que partir no solo es para conseguir la ayuda de la targaryen... quiero por primera vez en mi vida alejarme del norte...alejarme de..." deseaba poder decir su nombre pero seria demasiado y fue en ese momento cuando davos parecía saber lo que iba a decir y lo interrumpió.

" pues mi lord si no esta listo para decirnos lo que sucede lo entenderemos...ahora la pregunta es cuando partiremos al sur" dijo pregunto davos cuando se levanto y volvió a su ventana, se sentía que la respiración le faltaba, su placa de acero en su pecho parecía mas molesta quie antes, llevo sus manos a los lobos enfrentados que estaban tallados en la placa y al verlos sintió que no debía llevarlos, no eran suyos, no era adecuado, el era un bastardo, y mas aun si el norte supeira que sentía algo incorrecto por sansa strak, su hermana.

" deseo partir en una semana, pero quiero dejar el norte acomodado para mi hermana, no quiero que en mi ausencia la atormenten con muchos problemas"dijo jon cuando se volvió hacia el salvaje quien lo miro con un poco de sorpresa.

" estoy pensando seriamente en una misión para ti" dijo jon apoyando su mano en el pecho del salvaje cuando este tomo un jarro de la cerveza de jon.

" si es posible que sea acercarme mas a la dama de rubio alta que protege a tu hermana... te lo agradeceré jon snow" dijo el salvaje cuando davos agacho su rostro con una sonrisa esuchando como el gran tormound matagigantes se había enamorado.

" nada de eso... aun lo estoy pensado, pero creo que no estaras aquí en winterfell mucho tiempo" afirmo jon luego apoyando sus manos sobre el escritorio y mirando con mucha atención al mapa.

" ninguna noticia de su amigo en la citadel"pregutno ser davos cuando se acerco a jon quien lo miro con precupacion y negando con su cabeza.

" aun tengo esperanzas de que encuentre algo que nos ayude con los muertos... se nos acaba el tiempo... a todos" dijo jon cuando se sento muy agotado, al mirar hacia abajo se encontro con su espada apoyada en los pies del escritorio, en ese momento a su mente vino la idea de un descanzo.

Jon tomo la espada y al levantarse de su silla se volvió a la puerta y antes de dejarlos a davos y tormound solos les hablo.

" estare en el bosque sagrado... quiero meditar un tiempo... si me buscan estare allí" dijo jon cuando sus dos fieles amigos asistieron con su cabeza y jon cerro la puerta tras de el.

Al salir al patio del castillo se encontro con muchos de los señores del norte, jon se detuvo al ver la silueta de una hermosa mujer entrar a las criptas, por un momento deseo ir de inmediato, sabia que estaría solo con ella allí, pero muy en el fondo decidió seguir su camino al bosque, pero fue una sola persona quien lo detuvo en medio de su trayecto al bosque sagrado

"mi lord... disculpe mi lord"dijo alys karstark cuando se apareció detrás de jon, quien llevaba una larga capa en sus hombres y su cabello atado.

"lady alys" dijo jon, eran las únicas palabras que podía decir en ese momento, jon no podía negar lo parecido que eran ambas mujeres, parecía que su destino era encontrarse con mujeres de cabello besado por el fuego.

"solo quería agradecerlo por... haber perdonando la traición de mi casa hacia los strak" dijo alys con una sonrisa que en ese momento jon simplemente sintió como si fuera arya, o alguna otra mujer, pues el no sentía mas que aprecio por esa joven, pues su corazón roto le pertenecía a alguien mas, alguien prohibido.

" no hay nada que agradecer, mientras su casa apoye a mi hermana y a mi cuando la guerra comienze todo estará bien" dijo jon cuando la joven intento decir unas palabras mas pero fue en ese momento que jon deseaba cortar con la conversación, dando una reverencia a alys y siguiendo con su camino, la joven sonrio al verlo partir.

Jon entro a el bosque sagrado, sus pasos eran firmes, desaba llegar a el viejo arciano y sentarse frente a las aguas oscuras que ahora simplemente estaban congeleadas, al llegar allí se sento lentamente, por un momento cerro sus ojos , el viento y la tranquilidad del bosque lo trastportaron de nuevo a castle black, no podía negar que extrañaba aquel maldito castillo, un lugar que lo vio convertirse desde un simple asistente a su lord comandante, su castillo cual fue defendido por el, y que murió por dejar que muchos cruzaran por sus puertas.

Jon recordó las cuevas termales, recordó lo que había sucedido allí, su error, su gran error, haber besado a sansa despertó en el algo que nunca debía suceder, despertó lo que por mucho tiempo había desparecido, el amor que fue llevado con la muerte de yiggrite en sus brazos, la única mujer que amo, ahora era parte de su pasado, ahora muchas cosas habían sucedido desde que ella murió, el se había convertido en un gran hombre gracias a ella, le demostró que los que viven al sur de la muralla admiran lo material y no el amor que puede existir entre las personas, pues el había desado quedarse en el norte si simplemente yiggrite lo acompañaba.

Al sacar a garra de su vaina, dejo ver su color gris oscuro de el la espada, luego con un suave pañuelo comenzó a limpiarla, algo que no hacia hace tiempo, lentamente, con cada pasada recordaba su gran y apacionado beso con sansa, sus suaves labios, su aroma de limón en su cabello, su suave piel en contacto con sus manos, aquellas manos que no acariciaban una suave piel en mucho tiempo, jon sintió la necesidad de poder volver el tiempo atrás y simplemente volver a besar a sansa, volver a sentir ese gran amor por ella, pero ya no sucedería de nuevo, debía seguir adelante y no volver a un error del pasado.

En ese momentos intio como unas ramas se quebraron y el lentamente levanto su vista pensando encontrarse con davos o alguien mas pero fue sansa quien apareció detrás de los arboles, su vesito flameaba con el viento, su capa dejaba ver ese hermoso vestido, desaba poder decirle que se veía mejor que la reina lannister en su visita a winterfell, se veía como una verdadera reina del norte, sus ojos azules se dejaban ver de3sde lejos, su piel pailda, y su cabello largo en sus hombros la hacían ver mas hermosa que nunca.

" jon... no quería molestarte" dijo sansa con un tono de voz temblorozo, sentía dudas, sentía vergüenza de verlo a la cara, sentía el deseo de slatar a sus brazos de nuevo.

" jamás me podiras molestar sansa" repondio jon sin pensarlo dos veces, pudo haberse arrepentido pero no fue asi, desaba decirle esas palabras.

" un cuervo" dijo sansa cuando jon agacho su rostro, con vergüenza de verla a la cara, sentía que al mirarla fijamente miles de pensamientos vendrían a su cabeza, pensamientos de un hombre con amor hacia una mujer y mucha pasión, pero al saber que una carta había llegado pensaba en mas malas noticias.

" Samuel tarly creo... escribió desde la citadel" dijo sansa cuando jon volvió con una sonrisa hacia sansa,una que produjo en ella que se sonrojara, un poco de rojo en sus mejilas aparecieron, pero empeoro mas aun cuando jon se levanto de inmediato y al intentar tomar la carta con sus manos, sansa extendió la suya y jon tomo su mano por error, ambos se miraron y ambos habían desado acercarse mucho mas aun y poder besarse como antes, pero ninguno rompió ese momento, ninguno deseo ser el primero.

Jon tomo la carta y volvió a sansa con un poco de vergüenza y rojo el sus mejillas al abrirla comenzó a leer.

Mi querido amigo, he estado en la citadel junto con gili, no pude dejarla con mi familia, deberías ver a el pequeño sam, cada vez mas grande, pero con ellos traje a la espada de acero valiryo de mi padre, creo que nos servirá para lo que se acerca.

Me alegra saber que estas en tu hogar con tu hermana, aun no se el porque y como es que dejaste la guardia, pero ahora eres el rey en el norte, siempre me sorprendes mas, tu deseabas ser un guardia nocturno y ahora eres un rey, y yo un mago y ahora sere un meastro.

Con respecto a mis búsquedas, pues no he encontrado mucho, se que en dragon Stone se encuentra el yacimiento mas grande de oxidiana o vidrio dragon como se lo conoce en el sur, ambos sabemos que es lo único por el momento que puede acabar con los caminantes blancos, por que lo tengo entendido ahora el castillo esta al mando de deanerys targaryen sobrina de el maestro aemon.

Pronto encontrare mas información, creo saber donde puedo encontrar mas infromacion, pero debo meterme en problemas con el archimaestre, es un gran hombre, anciano pero de buen corazón, el podrá ayudarme con esto.

Mientras tanto, debes intentar tomar lo mas que puedas de vidrio dragon.

Atentamente, tu fiel amigo y hermano de la guardia noctruna, Sam.

Jon termino de leer la carta, sansa lo observaba con un poco de ternura al verlo con su rostro agachado y leyendo la carta, de vez en cuando daba una hermosa risa al leerla, ella no sabia lo que la carta decía pero tal vez era algo bueno para sacarle una sonrisa a jon snow.

Jon al terminar de leer volvió hacia su hermana quien estaba frente a el ajustándose sus guantes de cuero oscuro, jon le entrego la carta a sansa quien le dio una leida muy rápida pero volvió a ver a su hermano con un rostro de tristeza, haciendo que jon cambiara su rostro.

" crei que te alegraría saber que hemos encontrado un poco mas de esperanzas sansa" dijo jon guardando a su espada en su cintura y cubierndola con su larga capa.

" esa esperanza te aleja mas de... winterfell" dijo sansa intentando decir que lo alejaría mas de ella, pues era un punto mas a favor para partir al sur con mas prisa, sansa lo miro a su hermano quien agacho su rostro e intento dar media vuelta cuando ella le volvió a hablar.

"tu sabes lo que pienso de tu partida" dijo sansa acercándose a el por detrás y tomando a su hermano de su mano, quien de inmeidato volvió su vista hacia ella.

" sansa por favor... ya hablamos de esto... debo hacerlo" dijo jon cuando su hermana negó con su cabeza y se acerco mas a el.

" se que los muertos se acercan, te creo todo lo que me has dicho sobre los caminantes blancos... pero no solo nuestro enemigo es lo que yace en el norte, el sur es un lugar peligroso jon... yo e estado allí, y mas ahora que cersei es la reina, si supiera que el rey en el norte esta en el sur, no tardara en ponerle precio a tu cabeza, nuestro enemigo tabien esta en el sur y tu pretendes ir allí"dijo sansa cuando jon se alejo de ella de inmediato, no deseaba volver a cometer el mismo error.  
" no hay otra opción, debo hacerlo, debo obtener ese vidrio dragon, debo unir a los reinos, debo detener una guerra inecesaria" dijo jon cuando sansa lo interrumpió con mucha repidez.

" debes quedarte aquí... conmigo" dijo sansa cuando jon se dio media vuelta dándole la espalda y mirando a el rostro del arciano y sus largas lagrimas rojas.

" primero padre... luego robb, mi madre... tal vez arya, todos mis seres amados que fueron al sur... murieron jon, no quiero que mueras, no quiero perderte, por que tu... tu eres muy importante para mi" dijo sansa cuando su voz ya le fallaba, las lagrimas en sus ojos estaban mojando sus mejillas, ella en ese momento jamás pensó que jon se diera vuelta muy rápido y con tanta velocidad estuviera frente a ella.

" jamás te dejaría sansa... eres mi esperanza, mi luz en la oscuridad " dijo jon tomando a su hermana por sus dos brazos y esta mirándolo fijamente comenzó a acercar su rostro a jon, ambos comenzaban a acercarse cada vez mas, sus respiraciones eran mas rapidas, sus corazones se sentían unos de los otros, pero al estar a punto de unir de nuevo sus labios fue jon quien beso su frente dejando a sansa muy desilucionada.

" no puedo... simplemente no puedo" dijo jon cuando se dio vuelta dejando a sansa con su rostro agachado y mirando a sus pies, jon tomo su espada para volver a limpiarla.

" prométemelo" dijo sansa cuando jon volvió su vista hacia ella, con sopresa de sus palabras.

" prométeme que cuando regreses podremos... podremos intentarlo,quiero intentarlo... quiero ser feliz una vez en mi vida, quiero amar a alguien en este mundo que no me lastime, que le entregue mi alma y mi corazón, quiero poder amarte... prométemelo jon" dijo sansa con tanto fervor, sin importar si alguien los estaba esuchando ,sin importar si sus padres,si sus hermanos si los mismísimos dioses la estaban esuchandolos, pues que habían hecho ellos cuando ella sufria tantos horrores, que habían hecho cuando ella mas los necesito, ella en verdad necesitaba ser amada, sentir lo que era el amor verdadero, y eso solamente se lo podía dar jon, parecía que sansa era la lyanna de ned, pero fue en ese momento que jon solto su espada y se abalanzo hacia sansa, dejando caer su espada a sus pies, y la tomo de sus brazos y la beso tan apasionadamente que fue sansa quien se sorpendio de sentir sus labios, de poder sentir el pecho de su hermano junto al de ella.

Jon la besaba con tanta suavidad y lentitud, fue sansa esta vez quien apoyo sus manos en las mejillas de jon y una de ellas en su nuca para acercarlo mas a ella, jon por su parte tomo su rostro, por un segundo sansa se sintió en paz, se sintió tan feliz, algo en su interior estaba cambiando, todos los horrores habían desaparecido por primera vez, jon por su parte se olvido de su padre, de su familia, de los prejuicios, de todo a su alrededor, deseaba poder seguir asi toda la eternidad.

Luego de que el beso duara minutos, pero para ambos fueron siglos, jon y sansa apoyaron sus frentes juntas, viéndose de reojos, sintiendo sus repiraciones ajitadas, sus mejillas enrojecidas, su corazón latiendo mucho mas rápido, sansa fue la primera en mirar a jon con una sonrisa.

" no quiero ir al sur" dijo jon cuando sansa lo miro y acariciando sus mejillas le respondió.

" no quiero que te vallas al sur" dijo sansa cuando jon miro hacia abajo y tomo su mano, y la llevo a su corazón, donde una vez olly lo apuñalo.

" esto es tuyo... apartir de ahora y desde siempre, aunque me encuentre en el sur, siempre que te sientas sola, quiero que vengas a aquí, y recuerdes este momento, y que mires al sol o las estrellas, pues yo también lo estare haciendolo, porque tu eres mia y..." dijo jon cuando sansa lo interrumpió completando su frase.

" y tu eres mio" dijo sansa cuando jon asistió con su cabeza y luego la abrazo con mucho cariño, sus manos estaban en su espalda, ambos sintieron que ghost estaba allí frente a ellos viéndolos, sentado y con sus manos apoyadas.

" mi viejo amigo... espero que no hables" dijo jon cuando sansa le dio una sonrisa a jon y se acerco al huargo para acariciarlo y este simplemente jugaba con la mano de sansa pero por un segundo volvió sus ojos rojos al bosque, un ruido vino desde allí, y de inmediato el huargo salió corriendo detrás del ruido.

Ambos se miraron con precupacion, alguien los estaba observando o simplemente era un animal, ya no importaba, ya estaba hecho, jon y sansa habían declarado su amor eterno ante el arciano, y ya no había marcha atrás, ahora la pregunta que recorría dentro de jon era si podría partir al sur dejando a sansa sola junto con el hombre mas peligroso de westeros.

 **Me Pertenece**


	13. Chapter 13

**Notas: bueno al fin otro capitulo mas de esta historia, espero que sea de su gusto, si es asi dejen sus comentariosy opiniones sobre lo que sucedio en el capítulo, solo les puedo decir que se acercan momentos cada vez mas calientes en el norte helado, el final del capitulo es algo que ya debia aparecer aun faltan muchas cosas mas y personajes que deben aparecer en la historia tanto del presente como del pasado, quiero que me digan en los comentarios que flash back quieren que escriba.**

 **Ademas de que cada momento que describo a los personajes deseo que vean las imsgenes que salieron de la septima temporada para imaginarse la narración.**

 **Las portadas son imagenes que se veran descriptas de alguna forma en el capítulo**

 **Y para dejarlos con ansias en el proximo capitulo sera el gran encuentro de jon y sansa**

 **Solo somos tu y yo**

Cersei estaba en el salón del trono, cuando sus soldados formaban fila en el salón bajo las escaleras del trono, a su lado estaba Jaime vistiendo de nuevo su armadura, estaba listo para partir a el dominio, junto con todos sus abanderados a tomar alto jardín de los tyrell.

Cersei miraba atentamente cuando las puertas se abrieron y la montaña con su nueva armadura, una muy diferente, más solida, casi impenetrable, de color negra, sus brazos estaban recubiertos de una gruesa tela del mismo color, el gigantesco hombre caminaba directo hacia ella, pero detrás del un hombre de cabello corto, con barba y vestimenta azul oscura se dirigía hacia ella.

La montaña subió los escalones y se coloco al lado de la reina y cerca del maestro qyburn, quien este miro al hombre con un poco de sospecha, luego de que cersei diera la orden el hombre dio una reverencia y comenzó a hablar.

"mi reina... es un honor poder hablar con usted" dijo el hombre cuando cersei dio a entender que no tenía tiempo para falsos halagos.

"esta aquí, porque se me informo que tenía algo importante que mostrarme, algo que me ayudara con la guerra" dijo cersei con un tono de odio y poca felicidad en su vida.

"pues es así... mi nombre el Euron greyjoy... señor de las islas de hierro "dijo euron cuando dio una pequeña sonrisa a la reina y fue Jaime quien no pudo resistir a demostrar un poco de odio hacia el hombre.

"estoy aquí... para traerle algo que le puede ayudar en la guerra contra deanerys targaryen" dijo euron cuando cersei miro como el hombre volvió hacia atrás y soldados de la corona entraron vistiendo la nueva armadura pero en sus manos llevaban cadenas largas y gruesas, pero estas tenían en sus eslabones a dos mujeres.

"mi reina le presento a tyene arena y..." dijo euron cuando la reina se levanto de su trono con un rostro de satisfacción y bajando las escaleras con mucha lentitud.

" elarria arena... mucho tiempo sin vernos" dijo cersei acercándose a la mujer, ignorando a euron, quien intento acercarse a la reina pero la montaña se acerco junto con Jaime.

" las tome pricioneras, intentaban atacar pyke con una gran flota de hombres Martell, y muchos dhotrakis de la targaryene, las derrote y las traje hasta aquí" dijo euron cuando vio como cersei tomo el rostro de ellaria con su mano y esta le corrió el rostro con furia.

" la reina le dara a cambio lo que desee por las pricioneras lord greyjoy" dijo qyburn cuando se acerco al hombre y este no le intereso hablar con el sino que se acerco mas a cersei.

"pues lo que deseo, debo pedírselo a la reina" dijo euron cuando cersei volvió su vista a el hombre con desprecio en sus ojos, cersei volvió hacia el trono y sentándose muy rápido miro a euron.

" que quieres a cambio" pregunto la reina muy rápido y sin muchas vueltas.

" una alianza mi lady... si usted se cas conmigo, le aseguro que las pricioneras serán suyas y mi flota estará a su disposición, tal vez para atacar a la reina targaryen y si desea mas aun, puede atacar al norte sin problemas" dijo euron cuando cersei dio una gran mueca de furia y tromo las puntas del trono con su mano, demostrando furia al escuchar su pedido, pero fue Jaime quien abrió sus ojos, e intento acercarse a euron con intenciones de golpearlo pero en ese momento la voz de cersei lo detuvo.

" esta bien" dijo cersei cuando Jaime volvió hacia ella con sorpresa, pero muy en el fondo sintió que lo poco que quedaba de ese amor loco ya había dejado de existir, cersei había demostrado que su locura por el poder la había alejado de el, de su primer y único amor.

"cersei... tu no puedes" dijo Jaime cuando la reina lo miro con locura, su hermano se atrevía a desafiarlo, no podía frente a sus eneimgos, jamás podría demostrar poder si su propio hermano estaba dudando de ella.

" soy la reina y puedo, necesito barcos, necesito a mas hombres... euron greyjoy me los dara" dijo cersei cuando miro al hombre quien le dio una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, pero al ver al hermano de la reina simplemente se burlo con esa sonrisa.

Mientras tanto las mujeres encadenadas miraban como de sellaba su destino,la reina volvió su mirada a las dos mujeres para comenzar a hablar de nuevo.

" Jaime debes partir ahora, toma el castillo de los tyrell y regresa con todo sus suminsitros, mientras que yo me divertiré mucho con ustedes dos" dijo la reina cuando miro como su hermano la miro por ultima vez con fuira y desprecio y comnezo a bajar las esclaresas, las mujeres lo miraron partir, ahora sabían que lady ollena estaba en peligro y ellas estaban en un mayor peligro en manos de la reina cersei.

" y nuestro matrimonio sucederá al regreso de mi hermano, mientras tanto puede quedarse en la capital... ser gregor"dijo cersei cuando euron asistió con su cabeza y vio como la montaña se diría hacia el, ambos salieron del gran salón dejando a cersei y sus soldados junto con ellaria y tyene.

" tu final se acerca... tu no has visto lo que nosotras vimos, deanerys es tu fin" afirmo ellaria cuando un soldado la golpeo en su pecho para dejarla caer al suelo, la reina bajo muy lento del trono.

" creeme e tomado mis medidas, si dragones existen de verdad, yo le demostrare que tan poderosos somos los lannisters" dijo cersei mirando a qyburn quien le dio una sonrisa, pues ambos sabían lo que siginificaba, Jaime no partiría sin nada de seguridad hacia tierras enemigas, aunque cersei dudaba de la existencia de dragones, qyburn la convenció de que debía preparar al castillo y su ataque con medidas preventivas.

" yara y tehon greyjoy fueron derrotados... euron tomo pricioneras a ellaria y a tyene y por si fuera poco las entrego a la reina, ahora están en manos de nuestros enemigos" dijo tyrion mirando al mapa tallado, dany estaba observando como el enano intentaba planerar algo en contra de los enemigos, pues euron era un imprevisto, algo que no estaba en sus planes.

" sabemos algo de los hermanos greyjoy" pregunto dany mirando a tyrion quien simplemente negó con su cabeza apoyo sus manos y sentándose muy agotando en la silla frente al mapa.

" solo algunos hombres del hierro volvieron con vida, pero nada de los hermanos" dijo tyrion cuando dany cerro sus ojos y fue en ese momento que varys con sus brazos cruzados se acerco a el mapa con mucho cuidado.

" mi querido amigo te desilusionas muy rápido "dijo varys cuando tyrion volvió su vista a el eunuco y este miro a dany con una pequeña sonrisa.

" que quieres decirnos" preguntó tyrion cuando dany se acerco a la punta del mapa.

" mis aves en kings lanndigs me han cantado muchas cosas... una de ellas es que su hermano, el matareyes partió hacia alto jardín con toda una armada, la reina cersei pretende tomar el castillo de los tyrell, en consecuencia de que ollena tyrell la haya apoyado a usted mi lady" dijo varys cuando dany abrió sus ojos y miro como el enano bajo de su silla y muy rápido se acerco a la mesa.

" debemos hacer algo" dijo dany cuando miro a varys quien asistió con su cabeza, pero fueron ambos quienes observaron como el enano ideaba algo en su mente.

" pues hace cuanto partió Jaime hacia alto jardín" pregunto el enano cuando varys intento recordar.

" pues ya debe hacer mas de dos semanas desde que los susuros me llegaron a mis oidos" dijo varys cuando tyrion agacho su rostro y volvió a la reina quien esperaba una buena repsuesta.

" me temo que es demasiado tarde, en estos momento alto jadirn ya habrá sido tomada, sus hombres y sus barcos están aquí y esta indefensa, sus soldados mi lady no llegaran a ayudar" afirmo tyrion cuando miro al mapa y saco una pieza de rosas de los tyrell de altojardin y colocando a un león sobre el castillo.

Dany por su parte volvió a menear su cabeza y con mucha furia en sus ojos, sabia que sus aliados en westeros estaban cayendo muy rápido, por culpa de cersei lannisters.

" pero aun hay algo que puede hacer" dijo tyrion cuando comenzó a rodear la mesa, pero en su mano llevaba una pieza de el dragon de tres cabeza, dany por su parte se acerco a el enano y este dejo su emblema en un lugar que todos conocían.

" casterly rock" dijo dany cuando miro a tyrion quien asistió con su cabeza, levantando su mirada y viendo a su reina.

" si mi hermano partió con una armada, estoy seguro que casterly rock esta débil, debe haber pocos soldados, si toma el hogar de la reina, no tendrá a donde huir cuando llegue a kings lanndings" afirmo tyrion cuando dany asistió con su cabeza, pero fue varys quien los interrumpió a ambos.

" muy buen plan mi lord... pero usted sabe bien que las murallas de la ciudad de su padre son impenetrables, no hay oportunidad de tomar la ciudad si no las atraviesa" afirmo varys cuando tyrion miro con atención a su antiguo hogar y luego miro al suelo, donde las rendijas de las cluacas del castillo estaba a sus pies.

"pues tienes razón... son impenetrables, pero al fin veo que mi padre cometió un error en su vida... haberme elegido como encargado de el drenaje y cisterna de casterly rock," afrimo tyrion cuando varys le dio una sonrisa la recordar su mismsa conversación hace ya tiempo atrás cuando kings lanndings se preparaba para el ataque de stanish.

" un noble fontanero" afirmo varys de nuevo cuando ambos miraron a dany y esta no lograba entenderlos.

"mi lady, por años en mi juventud, viví mucho tiempo de libertinaje, pero gracias a eso, ahora tenemos un pasadizo por donde un par de inmaculados pueden pasar y abrir las puertas del castillo para todos los soldados o si usted lo desea que todo sus inmaculados traspasen y tomen el castillo de la reina" afirmo tyrion, cuando miro a deanerys quien apoyo sus manos en el mapa de westeros y volvió hacia alto jardín.

"está bien, pero deseo hacer justicia por ollena tyell, cuando tomemos casterly rock quiero demostrarle a cersei lannister que hago cuando dañan a mis aliados" dijo dany saliendo a la terraza del salón, y viendo como su gran dragón rojo volaba sobre el mar.

brienne se econtraba en el patio central de winterfell, pod la había dejado para encontrarse en los establos, pero antes de ir allí, necesitaba hablar con sansa sobre alys karstark quien por el momento se encontraría mucho mas en los pasillos del castillo ya la joven y el niño umber vivirán allí.

Brienne sabia que su señora no le gustaba la presencia de alys, pues sansa podría ser una mujer amable y de buen corazón, pero cuando había una persona que no le caia bien lo demostraba en su carácter, pues había conocido a esa sansa tiempo atrás en la reunión a escondidas con bealish después de su llegada a castle black.

Alys parecía ser una joven amable a los ojos de la guardia personal de sansa, pero ella había conocido que muchos pueden aparentar ser diferentes cosas, ella debía saber si sansa deseaba que la mantuviera vigilando a la joven karstark el tiempo que sea posible, ya que su familia aun tenían reincor por la muerte de el señor karstark a manos de robb durante la guerra de los cinco reyes, y podría ser un acto de justicia matar al nuevo rey de el norte mientras durmiera y en su propio castillo.

En ese momento el salvaje de cabello rojo como el fuego y de una gran barba apareció frente a ella, brienne noto la sonrisa del hombre un poco babosa y como si fuera un pequeño niño con un jugete nuevo en sus manos, brienne por acto común llevo su mano a guardajuramentos, la espada de acero valyrio estaba en su cintura, pero el salvaje simplemente se acerco a ella y mirándola fijamente le hablo.

" mi lady... con la nieve cayendo en su hermosa piel, y con el invierno la hacen muy bella" alago tormond cuando brienne lo miro con sorpresa, pues eran comentarios de un caballero del sur y no de un salvaje del norte de la muralla.

"gra...gracias lord..." tartamudeaba brienne cuando el salvaje la interrumpió.

" tormond... solo tormond" hablo el hombre cuando brienne asistió con su cabeza, un poco asustada, pero en ese momento recordó su propósito allí.

" tormond... has visto a lady sansa" pregunto la mujer cuando el salvaje le dio una sonrisa y se acerco mas a ella, sus rostros estaban muy cerca, aunque el era un poco mas bajo que ella pero aun asi el podía ver que sus ojos y su piel pailda era perfecta.

" ella se encuentra en el bosque de los dioses o algo asi... puedo llevarte allí si quieres mi lady" dijo el salvaje dándole una sonrisa y viendo sus curvas, pero fue brienne quien se alejo del hombre con mucha rapidez.

" gracias mi lo... tormond, puedo sola" dijo la mujer dando media vuelta y dejando a el salvaje con una gran sonrisa y fue en ese momento que con alegría salió a el encuentro con sus amigos salvajes a contrale lo hermosa que era esa mujer para el.

Mientras que brienne aun sorprendida por el difícil momento que tuvo que vivir allí en el patio con ese salvaje, comenzó a caminar por el bosque muy despacio, le gustaba el paisaje cubierto de nieve, ella era del sur y jamás había visto tanta nieve cubierndolo todo por completo, ahora entendía lo que robb stark sentía por el norte, lo que lady catlyn sentía por winterfell y el deseo de que sus hijos regresaran a su hogar, era una hermosa tierra para que vivieran, un hermoso hogar para una familia hermosa por la de los stark.

Brienne había comenzado a llegar al arciano, pues sus pocas hojas rojas se alzaban sobre el bosque, pero en ese momento brienne sintió la voz de sansa, un grito al parecer, y fue cuando intento devainar su espada, pero sintió la voz de lord snow, supo que era una pelea entre ellos, pues allí estaban ellos dos, frente a el rostro del árbol, jon dándole la espalda a su hermana, y ella simplemente parada, con su larga piel cayendo desde sus hombros, brinne sentía que su señora le decía algo pero era casi inentendible, jon saco su espada, brienne pensó que se sentaría a limpiarla o a afilarla, pero de repente jon la solto, al caer al suelo vio como el rey en el norte se abalanzo hacia su hermana y la beso, su propia hermana, quien lleva su sangre, la sangre de su padre, era algo que no podía creerlo.

Brienne pensó en ese momento que jon snow se había sobrepasado, que intentaba acosar a su propia hermana, aunque no estaba en su persona ser un hombre abusivo, lo poco que lo había conocido, no parecía ser un bastardo, sino un hijo de arcurnia, un verdadero hija de ned stark, era mucho mas respetuoso que el difunto robb stark, pero ahora todo eso había desaparecido al ver como besaba a su hermana, la hija de lady catlyn.

Brienne intento acercase para ayudar a sansa, pero en ese momento sintió la suave voz de lady stark decir unas palabras que lo cambiaron todo.

"tu eres mia" alcanzo a entender brienne de la boca de el rey en el norte, pero lo que mas la sorprendió fue sansa.

" y tu eres mio" dijo sansa apoyando su frente en la de jon, su guardia personal supo en ese momento que no era algo forzado, su señora había besado a su hermano con su propio consetimiento, era algo que la había dejado en shock, algo que le recordaba a todo su pasado, a su relación con Jaime lannister, ahora sansa se había convertido en una fiel imagen de la reina lannister.

En ese momento la mujer dio un paso hacia atrás pero sus pies la traicionaron y ramas secas se quebraron por sus botas.

En ese momento vio como el lobo huargo de jon se abalanzó hacia ella, brienne camino unos pasos más Hasta encontrase alejado de el arciano, pero el huargo la encontró.

La mujer vio como el lobo la reconoció de inmediato dando un respiro y en ese momento sintió la voz de jon a lo lejos, el lobo dio media vuelta y comenzo a olfatear el suelo cubirto de nieve y abandonando a la mujer quien aun tenia la imagen en su cabeza, lady sansa la joven que alguna vez creyo que se casaria con un lord, ahora se besaba a esoconidas con su propio hermano.

" el es su medio hermano... si ella lo ama no me interpondre"decia brienne en sus adentros intentando justificar las acciones de su señora.

Sansa observaba como su hermano caminaba de un lado a otro por el bosque, mirando por los arboles, intentando encontrar a ghost, ella no estaba tan nerviosa como su hermano, pero podía notar que su corazón latia mucho mas rápido.

" jon debes tranquilizarte" dijo sansa cuando se acerco a su hermano, quien llevo su mano a la cicatriz de su ojo, muy nervioso y precupado, cuando volvió a sansa para negar con su cabeza.

" sansa si alguien nos vio... estaríamos en peligro... sabes lo que dirían de ti... yo soy un bastardo no importa, pero tu eres la dama de winterfell, heredera de todo el norte " dijo jon cuando sansa tomo a su hermano de los brazos para mirarlo fijamente.

" jon escuchame... debes tranquilizarte, nadie nos ha visto, y si es asi no me interesa lo que suceda... si los siete reinos supieron de lo que cersei hacia con su hermano, porque nosotros no podemos ser felices" dijo sansa cuando jon tomo su rostro con sus manos y viéndola con mucho cariño.

" y es por eso que nuestro padre murió, por eso se desato una guerra en la que robb y tu madre murieron, por la cual tu sufriste tanto en el sur... no quiero que vuelvan a lastimarte, jamás dejare que sufras de nuevo, no a mi lado, te protegeré"termino jon cuando abrazo a sansa con mucha fuerza, esta llevo sus manos a la gran espalda de su heramano, su rostro descansaba entre el cuello de jon, su aroma la tranquilizaba y la transportaba hacia otro lugar, un lugar donde ella era feliz con el, sin nadie que los observara o que los atormentaran el pasado.

Cuando ambos se separaron, sus labios estaban muy cerca, jon miraba a los suaves y hermosos labios de sansa, mientras que esta acariciaba la barba de jon, una que le demostraba ser un verdadero norteño de winterfell. Ella jamás pensó amar a un hombre asi, su príncipe bello y de suaves manos jamás existió pero jon era ese hombre que la amaría hasta sus últimos días, pero como siempre los dioses estaban en su contra, el hombre que amaba era su propio hermano.

"no podemos... si sigo asi no podre detenerme sansa... cometeremos un grave error" dijo jon cuando su hermana cerro sus ojos y apoyo su frente en la de el, sus repsiraciones eran iguales, sansa llevo su mano a el corazón de jon.

" que tal si deseo que cometamos ese error jon, que pasa si deseo entregarme a ti, si deseo sentir lo que toda mujer se merece, olvidar los horrores, que me muestres lo que es el amor verdadero" dijo sansa cuando jon con sus ojos cerrados, desaba tantas cosas con su hermana, desaba con tanto fervor llevarla a un lugar y hacerla sentir amada, sentir que seria la única mujer mas feliz del norte, le haría el amor con tal de que pudiera olvidar todo lo sufrido a manos de ese hombre quien hoy es parte del pasado de ambos.

" no podemos sansa, no es correcto" dijo jon en voz baja cuando sansa con lagrimas en los ojos lo empujo y dándole la espalda mirando a el bosque y a winterfell a lo lejos.

" acaso fue justo cuando nuestro padre muriera por decir la verdad, acaso fue justo cuando robb murió por amar a una mujer, acaso fue justo que tu murieras por salvar cientos de vidas... nada en este mundo es justo, lo aprendi a la fuerza, es por eso que quiero tener un momento en mi vida donde no piense en nuestros enemigos, en como podríamos ganar una guerra que amenaza con destruir nuestro mundo, siempre que parece que hanra paz viene otra tormenta y lo arraza con todo, pero hoy quiero que esa tormenta pase sobre mi y no me afecte como siempre lo hizo" decía sansa llevando sus manos a sus mejillas para secar las lagrimas y volviendo a jon quien agacho su rostro con tristeza y sufiremiento al esuchar sus palabras, palabras tan verdaderas que su melancolía volvia.

" se que no es justo... pero si cometemos ese error, no habrá marcha atrás... tu seras mia y yo..." dijo jon sin poder terminar las palabras cuando sansa volvió hacia el, muy ergida y con firmeza en su voz.

"llamas error a un acto de amor verdadero" dijo sansa cuando jon volvió a mirarla y cuando sus palabras estaban por salir de su boca el lobo volvió a aparecer entre los arboles.

" por los siete infierno donde te has metido" pregunto jon cuando se arrodillo y vio que en la boca de su lobo había un conejo blanco, ambos se habían tranquilizado pero cuando jon se levanto vio que su hermana se alejaba de el, sus pasos eran lentos, su capa volaba con el viento, la hacían ver como una reina... la reina en el norte.

jon miraba a todos los norteños, ellos estaban sentados comiendo de sus tazones y bebeiendo, mientras discutían y hablaban de el invierno y sobre las noticias del sur, sobre la caída de la casa tyrell, sobre la reina targaryen y sobre sus dragones, jon estaba con ser davos en la gran mesa, ambos hablaban en voz baja, cuando jon sintió que todos los señores del norte se callaron.

Jon seguía observando a ser davos pero vio que su caballero miro hacia adelante y en ese momento sintió que las palabras de su fiel amigo salieron sin pensarlo.

" por los viejos dioses" dijo davos cuando jon se sorpendio al esuchar esas palabras de ser davos, cuando lentamente jon volvió su vista hacia adelante y allí vio como su hermana caminaba hacia la gran mesa, no llevaba ninguna piel sobre ella, simplemente su nuevo vestido, un vestido digno de una reina regente, era de colores oscuros,muchos detalles de acero en el, sus brazos exaltaban, sus largas piernes estaban cubiertas por una tela gruesa y negra, sus pecho y su cintura era muy diferente a lo que jon estaba acostubrado a ver en su hermana, ahora estaba diferente, mucho, y fue jon quien quedo boca abierta y vio que todos los señores la observaban con admiración y algunos con deseo.

Sansa simplemente camino hasta la gran mesa, pero antes de llegar vio a alys quien llevaba un vestido de color verde y su cabello estaba suelto, igual que ella, pero nadie podía negar que alys karstark podía superar a la reina sansa.

Una vez que sansa tomo asiento vio de reojo a lord bealish quien estaba apoyado en la pared del gran salón mirándola con esos ojos codiciosos, de desear todo el poder, de desearlo todo en este mundo, incluso a ella.

Jon por su parte la miro con timidez y observando hacia debajo de la mesa para no mirarla a los ojos.

" te vez..." dijo jon tartamudeando y sin poder terminar una sola oración, hacia mucho que no dentia una gran atracion por alguien, pero ahora esos sentimientos lo destruían por dentro, era su maldita hermana quien estaba a su lado y se parecía a una reina norteña de la ededes de los héroes.

" me veo mal, porque no lo parezco ante los ojos de ellos" dijo sansa mirando a los señores del norte, algunos eran jóvenes con belleza, pero otros eran ancianos que desaban a mujeres jóvenes, y tarde o temprano sansa stark la hija de ned stark se debería casar con algún norteño, alguno de esos hombres tendría la suerte de verla desnuda ante sus ojos ,de hacerla suya, pensamientos que hacían que jon los desara matar a todos.

" si no fuera el rey les sacaría sus ojos" dijo jon cuando vio que davos no parecía esucharlo pero el momento había llegado y debía hablarlos a todos los que estaban allí en el gran salón.

Sansa vio a su guardiana con su aramdura y cuebierta de largas pieles en sus hombros, al lado de ella estaba pod, ahora vestido con colores del norte, dejando atrás los colores rojos de los lannister. Sansa noto que brienne la miro con precupacion en sus ojos, pero dándole una sonrisa forzada para traqnuilizar a su señora.

Jon se levanto de su asiento y todos se volvieron a silenciar, sansa miraba desde abajo a su hermano, lo miro de piez a cabeza, se preguntaba como habría quedado esa amradura a su hermano alguna vez, pero sin duda para ella, esa vestimenta a jon lo hacia ver todo un caballero de noble casa, todo un rey que alguna vez deseo, el rey al que fue prometida usaba aramduras pero nunca lucho en una batalla, pero jon era diferente, había visto muchas muertes,había matado a muchos hombres, había matado a un caminante blanco, a sus muertos, había defendido la muralla de salvajes y gigantes montados en mamunt, había escalado la muralla, había muerto y vuelto a la vida, cada hazaña que jon había hecho y que su hermana recordaba la hacían amarlo mas y mas.

" estamos aquí de nuevo, pues desde la citadel, como todos ya saben el acero valyrio es lo único que puede matar a un caminante blanco, pero existe algo mas... oxidiana mejor conocido en westeros como vidrio dragon, se nos ha informado que existe una gran reserva de este material en dragon Stone, un punto mas a favor de mi viaje al sur... el vidrio dragon es el oro en estos tiempos, pues cuando los muertos llegen nuestras armas deben estar hechas de oxidiana" dijo jon mirando como los norteños hablaban entre ellos, dudando de la palabra de jon y muchos negaban con sus cabezas, pues aun para muchos los caminantes blancos no existían y que debían prepararse para un largo invierno y no para una guerra contra criaturas de cuentos de hadas, pero en ese momento cuando jon miro a sansa con precupacion tormond se levanto de su asiento y miro a todos los norteños.

" soy un salvaje... no se mucho de sus costumbres, ni sobre su historia, de sus casas, de sus tierras, pero lo que si se es que una guerra se aproxima, una a la cual todos estamos en peligro, pero jon snow vio lo que se acerca, lucho valientemente para salvarnos la vida, mi pueblo esta aquí gracias a el, se que no somos bienvenidos en estas tierras, pero si no nos unimos, no habrá norte en donde sus hijos vivirán, nuestra sangre es la de los primeros hombres y por miles de años luchamos entre nosotros, es momento de unirnos para sobrevivir... a la larga noche" termino tormond cuando miro que muchos lo miraban con admiración y asistían con su cabeza, volvió a jon quien le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

" si logramos que deanerys targaryen nos proporcione el vidrio dragon... usted regresaría con todo tan pronto como sea posible" pregunto lady mormont cuando jon miro a sansa y le respondió a su pregunta pero sin dejar de mirarla.

" regresar es todo lo que deseo" termino jon cuando sansa mordió sus labios, deseaba estar sola en ese momento, simplemente jon y ella, pero sus miradas estaban fijas una de el otro, pero lo que ambos no sabían era que el gran littlefingers los observaba con mucha atención y brienne los miraba con temor y un poco de tristeza, su señora la cual sufrió mucho al fin había encontrado felicidad pero en los brazos de un hombre que no podía amar, un hombre cuyas venas llevaba la sangre de su padre.

El silencio era enorme, los grandes estantes llenos de libros estaban sobre ellos, la mesa redonda estaba repleta de libros, sam leía un gran libro de las historias de los castillos de westeros, en especial el castillo de dragon Stone, pues recordaba que stanish una vez le dijo que había vidrio dragon en el castillo, pero debía saber mas sobre el lugar, para poder contarle a su amigo quien ahora estaba en winterfell.

El intento de lectura de gili lo molestaba en cierta forma, pero algo en el le gustaba esuchar la suave voz de su amada, había aprendida a leer un poco mejor, pero era muy importante que permaneciera en silencio, ya que la gran bibloteca no era apta para mujeres y niños, pero como sam había caído bien al archimaestre, este le permitió que gili estuviera pero sin molestar a los demás aspirantes a maestros.

"Az...azor ah..ahai... con su... espada" decia la joven salvaje intentado desifrar las palabras y su significado aunque le era muy complicado.

"gili por favor... si me permites terminar de leer, me seria de gran ayuda" dijo sam dándole un sonrisa a la mujer cuando esta dejo el libro, sin saber que ese era un libro importante para lo que s acercaba del norte, viendo a el pequeño sam en su cuna a su lado y volvió a sam quien estaba sumergido en el libro.

" cuanto tiempo te falta para que termines" pregunto gili, sam simplemente levanto su vista sobre el libro y miro a su amada.

" el que sea necesario para encontrar algo que sirva de ayuda, el tiempo se nos acaba" dijo sam cuando gili lo miro con un poco de miedo, pero luego se lavanto en silencio y comenzó a caminar por la gran bibloteca, por un momento se quedo en silencio.

" gili sabes que dragon Stone fue el primer lugar donde aegon targaryen tomo cuando llego a westeros... gili, estas ahí" pregunto sam cuando volvió su vista y miro que la mujer no estaba allí, se levanto muy asustado, pero a lo lejos sintió la voz de gili.

" sam... que siginifica, sector prohibidio"dijo gili cuando sam apareció detrás de ella y la mujer miraba hacia arriba, donde los estantes de libros estaban cerrados con cadenas largas y gruesas.

" sector prohibido" le corrigio sam cuando ambos miraron al fondo del pasillo, pareica tan oscuro, no había nadie allí, pero sam miro con un poco de temor a esos libros.

" es un lugar donde los aspirantes a maestro no pueden entrar" dijo sam cuando gili lo miro con una sonrisa y camino hacia el pasillo, cruzando las cadenas, sintiendo que sam le decía cosas para que se detuviera.

" que haces gili... vuelve aquí de inmediato" dijo sam con miedo en su voz al ver que la mujer estaba entre los pasillos y miraba con atención a los libros que había allí.

" dijsite que no pueden entrar los maestros... yo no soy uno" dijo la mujer cuando vio un libro que le llamo mucho la atención, pues estaba sobresalido y a puto de caerse, al tomarlo lo leyó en voz alta.

" alianzas de westeros y sus decadencia" dijo gili cuando sam cerro sus ojos al escuharla leer.

" no es decadencia, es decendencia gili... por favor regresa aquí ahora" dijo sam cuando la mujer volvió con el libro en sus manos y sin prestarle atención a sam se sento al lado de su hijo.

" deberías dejar ese libro donde estaba " dijo sam senatndose y volviendo a leer el libro de los castillo de westeros.

gili por su parte comenzaba a leero algunas paginas, para ella parecía una lectura aburrida, pero era mucha partica sobre los nombres de las casas de westeros.

" como era el nombre de el caballero que montaba sus dragones" pregunto gilli buscando en el apéndice de el grueso libro.

" targaryen... aegon targaryen" dijo sam mientras seguía con su lectura, cuando gili encontro las alianzas de los targaryen, ella fue hasta el ultimo de los targaryen casados.

" el príncipe reahegar targaryen... se unió en matrimonio con...laianna stark" dijo gili cuando sam la miro con una sonrisa.

" no es laiana... es lyanna..." termino sam cuando abrió sus ojos de par en par, soltando el libro en su mano y con mucha torpeza tomo el de gili, quien lo miro con enojo.

" es...esto no puede ser.. cierto" dijo sam con un tono de voz muy temblorozo.

" que significa... " pregunto gili cuando tomo al joven sam en sus brazos y miro a su hombre con precupacion.

" significa que la historia nos mintió por mucho tiempo... esto gili puede significar una sola cosa" dijo sam cuando se levanto y se acerco a gili quien mecia a sam en sus brazos.

" que cosa" volvió a preguntar la mujer cuando sam tomo el libro y al cerrarlo y guardarlo dentro de sus túnicas blancas.

" el surgimeinto de un legitimo heredero perdido" afrimo sam cuando le dio un suave beso a gili, sin importarle el lugar donde se encontraban ambos, pero sam y gili sin saberlo habían descubierto parte de la historia detrás de una gran mentira, ahora era parte de bran descubrir la siguiente parte, una que cambiaria la vida de muchos.


	14. Chapter 14

**notas: bueno al fin llego el gran capitulo del encuentro entre jon y sansa, solo deseo que sea de su gusto y que me dejen todos sus comentarios por favor quiero saber si les gusto y en que deberia mejorer, pues ahora que ya salio el segundo trailer y este fue epico ya es momento de dejar de ser muy amoroso y ponerse mas caliente con las batallas que vienen a partir de ahora y en adelante, ya es momento de el que juego comienze, sansa y jon se separaran y la guerra comenzara. en el final del capitulo dejo el link de un video para que vean que es el resumen de este capitulo en escenas creadas y ademas de lo que se viene en mas capitulos adelantes con jon sansa y deanerys.**

 **Solo Somos Tu Y yo**

Sansa estaba observando desde las barandas de madera que daban al patio central del castillo, el viento soplaba desde el norte, el sonido de los constructores trabajando en las murallas, los herreros forjando sus espadas y escudos, las mujeres que llevaban los canastos de comida al castillo y lo que sansa observaba fijamente era a jon snow, con su armadura y espada en mano, estaba entrnando y a su lado brienne y pod hacian lo mismo, jamas sansa habia pensado verlos juntos y felices, sansa miraba a su hermano quien tenia su cabello suelto como lo usaba antes y entrenaba al joven umber quien llevaba un escudo de madera y observaba como jon manejaba su espada y le daba intrucciones.  
" siempre debes ser rapido nunca vasilar cuando tienes a tu enemigo al frente... el no dudara en atacarte cuando estes distraído" dijo jon usando una espada sin filo y recodando viejos tiempos en castle black cuando entrenaba con sam, edd, pip, parecia que habían pasado años y ahora deseaba un poco regresar a esos dias cuando solo importaba atender al lord comandante mormmont y esuchar los consejos de el maestro aemon.  
Jon daba golpes al escudo de el pequelo ned umber cuando este bajaba demasiado el escudo y en ese momento jon tuvo la imagen de olly en el patio de castle black.  
" siempre debes tener el escudo alto" dijo jon tomando la nuca de ned y acercando su rostro para mirar al niño asistir con su cabeza.  
" asi lo hare mi rey" dijo ned cuando jon lo miro con una sonrisa y le sacudió su cabello para volver a ponerse frente a el pero esta vez ned tenia una espada sin filo en la otra mano.  
Jon de reojo miro a su hermana quien estaba alli con sus manos entrelazadas y observandolo con una pequeña sonrisa, jon intento disimular pero se había perdido en los ojos celestes de su hermana, en su hermoso rostro,su vestimenta norteña la hacia ver unica ante sus ojos, pero cuando le dio una sonrisa a sansa ned ataco con su espada y golpeando el brazo de jon quien dio un paso hacia atras y frotando su brazo en señal de dolor.  
Jon miro como sansa dio una pequeña risa y dejando al descubierto su blanca dentadura cuales relucian y la nieve que caía hacia de ese momento unico.  
Jon miro a sansa con reselo y volvió a ned quien se lamentaba con mucho temor a jon.  
" no fue nada pequeño... ahora mira como se debe luchar" dijo jon cuando miro a tormond quien muy rapido se paro frente a jon con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras que jon se puso en guardia y miro a el salvaje de manera desafiante.  
" vamos jon snow... aun tenemos cuentas pendientes" dijo el salvaje antes de abalanzarse y luchar contra jon.  
Sansa observaba con atención los movimientos de jon y como luchaba con un hombre mas grande que el, sansa sentia como ese calor extraño volvía a aparecer y luego de recorrer todo su cuerpo termianba en su entrepierna, sansa veia como jon y su armadura relucian en medio de la nieve, mordiendo los labios al viendo como jon coloco su espada en el cuello de tormond finalizando la batalla.  
"algo que decir matagigantes" pregunto jon cuando el salvaje con su mano se quito la espada y se dirigio a los establos.  
Luego de varios consejos mas jon despidio al joven ned y mirando hacia arriba a su hermana quien lo observaba fijamente, jon se limpio el sudor pero cuando intento dirigirse a su hermana alguien aparecio.  
" buena lucha mi lord"dijo alys cuando le entrego a jon un jarro de cerveza para calmar su sed, jon miro a sansa quien cambio notablemente su rostro y parecia que estaba a punto de decir algo pues su boca estaba abierta pero luego volvió a cerrarse.  
" gracias mi lady"dijo jon tomando la jarra y bebiendo un poco, mientras que alys miraba a los brazos de jon y su postura sansa vio como la joven karstark se morida sus labios al ver a el rey todo sudado.  
" _Maldita perra... ni si quiera intentes mirarlo asi de nuevo... el es... mio"_ decia sansa en sus adentros pero sabia que jon no era suyo y qye no podia decirle nada a la joven porque no tenia derechoy eso la debastaba por completo.  
" aparte de buen rey. .. es un buen luchador" dijo alys cuando jon miro como la joven se le acercó mas y el trago con dificultad la cerveza y la miro con timidez.  
Sansa no podia resistir mas y estaba a punto de bajar por las escaleras, llegar a alys y tomarla del cabello y darla contra el suelo helado, golpearla como la haria arya y dejarla alli para marcar su territorio y su pertenencia.  
Pero en ese momento una voz apareció a su lado.  
"Hermosa joven me temo " afirmo lord bealish cuando se paro al lado de sansa quien lo miro de reojo y sin mostrar interes por su presencia a su lado, su rostro estaba serio y muy furioso.  
" y el rey tiene su belleza también... vientos helados soplan desde el norte y cada vez son mas frios... pronto una guerra se desatará y el reino debe ser fuerte y para eso necesita de alianzas, tarde o temprano el rey debera casarse y tener a su reina" dijo bealish cuando miraba a jon y alys quienes hablaban alli a lo bajo y sansa sentia el deseo de alejarse de alli.  
" alys karstark podría ser una gran alianza por el momento y al parecer se han caido muy bien" dijo bealish cuando miro a sansa con una sonrisa pero esta se inmutó y seguia con su rostro fijo en jon y alys, su corazón se dañaba mucho mas al ver que las palabras de littlefingers seguian afectando su mente.  
" pero ahora que el rey pretende irse al sur... y tu sansa quedaras como reina regente...cientos de propuestas llegarán de todas partes" dijo el hombre cuando sansa agacho su rostro y tragando saliva con dificultad sintiendo que decia la verdad.  
Bealish noto que sansa se sentia mal a ver que tenia razon y dijo algo peor aun.  
" yo podria ayudarte a alejar todos esos males y jamas casarte con otro hombre mi querida sansa" dijo bealish cuando sansa al fin lo miro a la cara con sorpresa, pues ella desaba jamas volver a ser tocada por un hombre que ella no ame y si para eso debia esuchar a el maldito littlefingers lo haria.  
"como" pregunto sansa cuando el hombre le dio una gran sonrisa y tomo la mano de sansa la cual estaba apoyada en las barras de madera cubiertas de nieve.  
" para ganar este juego debemos quitar muchas piezas del tablero" dijo littlefingers cuando volvió su vista a jon y sansa supo lo que significaba y supo en ese momento que el plan de bealish era acabar con jon el nuevo rey asi su lugar quedaria libre y si se casaba con ella el directamente se convertiria en el nuevo rey en el norte.  
Sansa lo miro con odio y saco su mano de la de el hombre y sin mediar mas palabras comenzo a bajar las escaleras pero bealish dijo unas ultimas palabras.  
" si no muere aqui... cuanto crees que durara en el sur con cersei lannister sentada en el trono de hierro"dijo bealish cuando sansa se detuvo y volvio su vista a jon quien la estaba observando con una sonrisa y dejando a alys para unirse a ella en las escaleras.  
Pero sansa no deseaba hablar con el en ese momento asi que rapidamente bajo las escleras y se dirigio al bosque sagrado dejando a jon soprndido por ser ignorado por ella.  
Jon vio como sansa se dirgia a el bosque y no desaba perderla asi que la sigio rápidamente llamandola por su nombre y esta simplemente caminaba mas rápido.  
"Sansa por favor detente... porque haces esto' dijo jon cuando miro que su hermana se detuvo frente al arciano y dando media vuelta para verlo a los ojos.  
" si vas al sur estaras en peligro. .. si te quedas aqui tambien lo estarás... no quiero perderte" dijo sansa cuando jon la abrazo con mucha fuerza y dejando Qué su cabeza se apoyara en su armadura.  
" nada malo me va a suceder sansa... estare bien y no debes temer' dijo jon con su mano enbeo cabello de su hermana y acariciando sus mejillas.  
" bealish tiene razón... el maldito littlefingers siempre tiene la razón' grito sansa cuando jon la silencio abrazandola de nuevo.  
" que es lo que te dijo ahora" pregunto jon cuando sentia la voz de su hermana salir de su pecho.  
' tarde o temprano... tendras que casarte y formar una familia... yo no podría verte con otra mujer" afirmo sansa cuando sintio que jon la tomo con ambas manos en sus mejillas y oblogandola a que lo vea a los ojos.  
" jamas me casaré con una mujer... jamas tocare a una mujer... yo soy tuyo... lo recuerdas " pregunto jon cuando beso los suaves labios de sansa y esta nego con su cabeza y volviendo hacia atras dejando a jon muy molesto.  
' pero si podrias estar con otra... " afirmo sansa.  
" quien' preguntó jon acercándose a sansa por detras y esuchando con atencion a sus palabras.  
" alys" dijo sansa cuando jon la dio vuelta lentamente para mirarla a los ojos.  
' alys karstark dices... yo jamas la e visto como... te veo a ti, tu eres todo para mi' dijo jon cuando sansa se volvió a alejar y jon muy molesto hablo.  
" que te sucede sansa por que estas asi conmigo" pregunto jon cuando sansa agacho su rostro y hablo de espaldas a jon quien estaba muy enfadado.  
" tu simplemente no... no quieres... tal vez alys puede darte algo que yo ya perdí" dijo sansa cuando jon sintio mil puñaladas en su corazon, jon sabia a lo que se refería, sansa no era pura, una dama virgen, lo que todo hombre desea, pero alys si lo era.  
Jon tomo a sansa de sus brazos y mirándola fijamente a los ojos.  
" desde que te vi en el patio de castle black supe que no todo en mi vida estaba perdido, tu estabas alli y no eras lo que yo recordaba, te vi y desde ese momento algo en mi interior cambio... pero es nuestra sangre la que me detiene... tu eres todo lo que quiero y no quiero volver a esuchar esas palabras salir de tu boca... tu eres una dama bella y cariñosa para mi y... quiero que vengas conmigo' finalizo jon cuando beso a sansa como si fuera la ultima vez en ese mundo y tomando a ella por sus manos y guiandola mas adentro del bosque.  
Sin saber que detras de los bosques littlefingers los observaba con mucha atención y cuando miro como jon se llevaba lejos a sansa comenzó a seguirlos muy despacio y sin llamar la atencion.  
Jon llevaba a sansa con sus brazos, alejandola del arciano mientras que bealish los seguia pero pronto se detuvo en medio de los arboles cubiertos de nieve,pues jon y sansa ya no estaban ali, sus rostros habian desaparecido como arte de magia, el rostro del hombre cambio por completo pues habia perdido la unica oportunidad contra jon snow.  
Sansa por su parte vio como su hermano la llevo hasta la entrada de las cuevas termales.  
Ella no entendia que era lo que hacia, pronto ambos comenzaron a bajar las escaleras y el ruido de las cataratas se hacian presente, jon volivio para mirarlaa los ojos al llegaral fondo de la cueva noto que su hermana observaba todo el lugar con esos ojos de sorpresa y amor.  
" que es lo que hacemos aqui" pregunto sansa cuando volvio a mirar a jon quien con una sonrisa se acerco a ella y beso suavemente sus labios y apoyo su frente con la suya.  
" aqui comenzo nuestra locura... y es aqui donde quiero demostrarte cuanto te amo" dijo jon cuando volvio a besar a sansa pero esta vez bajo un poco mas, hasta su largo cuello haciendo que sansa cerrará sus ojos al sentir por primera vez el placer de un hombre aunque no se compraraba con lo que iba a suceder después.  
" jon...ahh... que haremos" pregunto sansa entre gemidos con sus ojos cerrados y sintiendo la gruesa barba oscura de jon entrar en contacto con su suave piel.  
" quiero que te sientas única' dijo jon cuando comenzo a sacarse su armadura y viendo a sansa morderse sus labios al verlo desnudarse ante ella.  
Sansa vio que jon simplemente quedó vestido con solo su pantalón y su pecho libre, sus espectorales eran libres y sus cicatrices estaban presentes aun pero lo hacian ver mas hermoso para ella.  
Jon se acerco de nuevo y sinto que su hermana apoyo su mano fria en su herida del corazon viendola con trísteza.  
" eso es parte de mi pasado... ahora quiero olvidarlo" dijo jon cuando miro a su hermana con esa sonrisa de siempre y llevo sus manos lentamente a el vestido de sansa y con sumo cuidado comenzo a desvestirla.  
Sansa sentia que sus piernas temblaban, su corazón latia mucho mas rapido, el recuerdo de ramsay aun persistía pero al ver a jon en frente de ella todo su pasado desaparecio.  
Cuando jon logro soltar todo el vestido de sansa dejo al descubierto el cuerpo mas hermoso que habia visto, aunque solo el de yiggrite habia sido el primero y el unico al cual se sintio atraido pero no se comparaba con el de sansa, sus pechos eran mas grandes, su cintura era unica, y su entrepierna no habia rastros de bellos como habia en yiggrite y sus labios vaginales estaban tan cerrados como los de una joven virgen, jon recordaba los de yiggrite, eran diferentes,ahora entendia Qué su amada habia estado con muchos hombres y sansa parecia jamas haber sido poseida por un hombre.  
Sansa se cubrio sus pechos en señal de vergüenza y jon se acerco a ella y apoyando su frente en la de ella le dijo unas palabras.  
"No temas... no te lastimare" dijo jon cuando beso a sansa tan apasionadamente y comenzo a bajar, tomando sus pechos con sus manos y besando entremedio de ellos, sentia el sabor de la piel de su hermana quien miraba hacia arriba y al cerrar sus ojos por el tamaño de la excitación que jon le producia y daba gemidos que no podia impedir.  
Algo sabia jon muy bien, es que era bueno con su boca en un lugar en particular y que yiggtite se habia encargado de decirle una y otra vez, jamas ella habia sentido algo asi y ahora jon desaba que sansa sintiera lo mismo y mucho mejor con el paso del tiempo.  
Sansa abrio sus ojos al ver que jon bajaba aun mas y no se detenia.  
" jon que estas por hac... ahhh por los dioses"sansa no habia llegado a terminarla frase cuando ya jon se encontraba con su lengua jugando con el clitoris de sansa, ella sentia que sus piernas pronto cederian y caería al suelo, jon le estaba haciendo sentir tan bien cuando ya sin control de su cuerpo llevo sus dos manos al la cabeza de jon quien aun jugaba con su lengua en au vagina y literalmente le estaba comiendo su coño.  
Sansa habia despeinado por completo a jon con sus manos, cuando despues de muchos gemidos ella parecia no poder resistir mas y dio un fuerte grito y jon la tomo de sus piernas y su culo para que no se cayera al suelo.  
Luego la levanto con sus dos brazos y llevandola como unos recien casados hasta las aguas termales.  
" que fue eso jon... que me has hecho" pregunto sansa tartamudeando por la excitación que habia experimentado y la primera de muchas.  
" tranquila... quiero que te sientas mejor aun" afirmo jon cuando lemtamente entraron en el agua.  
Sansa cerro sus ojos al sentir que jon la bajaba lentamente, pero muy rapido sintio el bulto de jon, pues se hacia notar Hasta bajo del agua.  
Luego de que ambos tocaran el suelo de la fuente en la profundidad se miraron fijamente y jon comenzo a besarla de nuevo y esta vez fue sansa quien llevo sus manos a la entrepierna de jon y le desabocho su pantalon y dejando al descubierto el pene de jon en el agua.  
Sansa lo rozo con sus manos y sintio que era de um tamaño considerable, tal vez mas grande que el de ramsay ya que no lo recordaba y jamas desaba verlo.  
Jon siguio besandola pero luego tomó a sansa de su cintura bajo el agua y la levanto llevandola hasta arriba de su miembro, el momento de penetrarla y hacerla suya habia llegado, sansa sintio el miembro de jon jugar sobre su clitoris, era muy caliente y su pelvis no tenia bellos, era palida como su cuerpo y fue cuando jon la penetro con lentitud y sansa para poder resistir al dolor dejo de besarlo y con gemidos fuertes mordia la barbilla de jon con sus ojos fruncidos al sentir que jon entraba en ella y parecia que su interior la partia en la mitad.  
Ella no sentia nada cuando ramsay la violaba pues ella no desaba sentir nada pero ahora con jon haciendola suya era diferente sentia tantas cosas inexplicables, cosas que jamas penso que existian, ahora entendia lo que cersei se referia a que el arma de una mujer se encontraba en su entrepierna y que era lo mas hermoso que podia existir si se hacia con la persona que amaban.  
Sansa abrio sus ojos para encontrarse con los de jon quien comenzaba a levantarla y bajarla con suavidad, sus movimientos de sus caderas hacian que sansa sintiera que se undia hasta lo mas profundo de ella.  
Ambos daban gemidos de placer, jon besaba el cuello de sansa y por alguna razon inexplicable para ella sus manos desearon apretar el culo de jon mientras el se movia dentro de ella.  
jon le dio una pequeña sonrisa y luego siguio penetrandola con mas rapidez, el besaba todo su cuerpo y ella sentia de nuevo ese calor que volvia para hacerla temblar y dar girtos.  
Jon se movia mas rapido y fue sansa quien con ambas manos al sentir que se volvia a venir con sus uñas rasguño toda la espalda de jon sin darse cuenta y ambos dieron un gemido muy fuerte al ser jon quien acabo dentro de sansa.  
Luego de que sus cuerpos se detuvieran, sus repsiraciones eran agitadas, sansa cruzaba sus brazos sobre los hombros de jon, este tenia sua manos bajo las piernas de sansa para mantenerla sobre su miembro mientras la peneteaba, jon al soltarla solamemte estaban unidos aun, pero al salir jon de sansa fue ella quien dio una mueca de dolor de su interior.  
" lo siento si te lastime... como te sientes" pregunto jon tomando a sansa y besando su mejilla.  
" excelente... jamas senti algo asi... es único" dijo sansa cuando jon la llevo hasta afuera del agua termal, jon era mas bajo que sansa y ella estaba al lado de el como los dioses los mandaron al mundo.  
Luego se acostaron en el suelo, sobre las rocas calientes, sansa descansaba desnuda sobre el pecho de jon y con su mano acariciaba las heridas de los hermanos de la guardia.  
Jon con una mano bajo su cabeza y mirando hacia el techo de la cueva, el silencio de ambos era mucho mas que cientos de palabras.  
" lo que me hiciste... con tu boca en mi... bueno ya sabes... donde lo aprendiste" pregunto sansa cuando jon dio una pequeña sonrisa y sansa se levanto apoyándose su cabeza en su mano.  
" de que te ries' pregunto de nuevo cuando vio que jon la miro con cariño y tomando su cabello suelto para colorocarlo detras de su oreja le respondió.  
" ya me han hecho la misma pregunta" dijo jon cuando sansa abrio su boca con sopresa y enojo para luego dar un suave golpe en el pecho de jon.  
" como te atreves jon snow... quien demonios fue la otra a la que se lo hiciste " pregunto sansa cuando jon simplemente se reia de su reaccion.  
" ya sabes su nombre" afirmo jon cuando sansa se volvió un poco mas seria y se acosto de nuevo en el pecho de jon.  
' yiggrite la salvaje no es asi"dijo sansa cuando jon asistio con su cabeza pero le dio un comentario para hacerla sentir única.  
"Pero ella no era tan hermosa en ese lugar... tu sabes mejor' dijo jon cuando comenzó a reirse al sentir a sansa enojarse un poco y ponerse roja por la vergüenza.  
" la amabas mucho' preguntó sansa cuando jon simplemente asistio con su cabeza.  
" que le sucedió" pregunto sansa cuando jon no sabia como responderla a esa pregunta.  
" no elegimos a quien amar sansa" dijo jon cuando ella levanto su cabeza pero sin dejar de estar apoyada en el pecho de jon y le dio un suave beso para volver a quedarse en silencio.  
Luego de un largo tiempo sansa sintio que sus ojos se cerraban y jon acariciaba sus brazos haciendola dormise sobre el.  
Ella abrio sus ojos y se encontro con jon aun dormido, dio una sonrisa y se acerco para despertarlo con sus besos en sus labios sin recibir una respuesta, una y otra vez intento jon parecia no sentirla pero cuando sansa dio un ultimo intento jon la reicibio con un largo beso.  
" te vez mucho mejor jon snow" dijo sansa cuando su hermano le sonrio y miro hacia arriba de la cueva.  
" aun es de dia... pero deberíamos volver" dijo jon cuando sansa nego con su cabeza.  
'Sansa por favor. .. alli nos esperan" dijo jon cuando sansa se sento sobre el suelo aun desnuda y con un rostro de tristeza hablo.  
" alli afuera nos esperan pero no podemos ser felices, tenemos que mentir, disimular, ... aqui adentro somos libres de amarnos ... aqui fui tuya" dijo sansa muy enojada y fue cuando jon se sento frente a ella y apoyo su frente en la suya.  
" aqui eres mia y yo soy tuyo" dijo jon cuando sansa asistio con su cabeza.  
" solo importamos tu y yo" termino sansa cuando le dio un beso a jon y se levanto desnuda mostrando a jon su hermoso cuerpo de suave piel que todo lord del norte desea y que jon snow fue el unico que la puede tocar.  
" como quieres que me levante y nos vallamos de aqui si tu estas asi" dijo jon cuando vio que su hermana le sonrio y se miro a si misma.  
" que tengo... me deseas de vuelta" dijo sansa cuando jon se levanto y la tomo llevandola contra la pared, luego de besarla y sentir como ambos gemian,jon pronto estaba de nuevo duro, sansa lo sintió y tomandolo con su mano lo llevo hasta su entrada.  
Jon con suavidad la volvio a penetar y moverse dentro de ella, fuertes gemidos salían de la boca de sansa y apretaba el culo de jon con sus manos cada vez que el llegaba hasta el fondo. Jon besaba tan bien para sansa hasta que llego a su cuello y sintio que su caballero la besaba y la hacia sentir tantas cosas.  
Jon la levanto dejando sus piernas levantadas y sin tocar el suelo, el la embesitia con delicadeza y ella lo sentia tan bien, por un momento desaba no sentirse tan culpable pero no podia negar que le encantaba lo que jon le hacia aunque los dioses y sus padres los observaban.

Luego de un tiempo asi y de que jon volviera a terminar dentro de su hermana se cambiaron y salieron de la cueva muy lentamente para no llamar la atencion.  
Al llegar al patio del castillo sansa se despidio de su hermano con un poco de pudor, pues si aquelos hombres que estaban alli supiran lo que ambos habían hecho en la cueva.  
" esta noche no te duermas temprano" dijo jon en el oido a sansa cuando esta se sonrojo h llevo sus manos a sus mejillas para disimular su exitacion, se preguntaba si jon le haria el amor por tercera vez ese dia y si jugaria con su boca en su entrepierna que muy bien lo hacia.  
Sansa al ver a jon partir hacia los establos y la nieve comenzo a caer cuando el sol ya no parecia estar en el cielo sino su crepúsculo.  
Sansa vio que desde arriba lord bealish la estaba mirando fijamente y ella cambio su rostro y ingreso al gran salon.  
Alli brienne estaba caminando de aqui para alla muy precupada.  
" mi lady sansa... al fin aparecio, la he estado buscando desde la tarde" dijo brienne cuando ordeno a podd colocar mas leña a la chimenea y acercandose a sansa quien con su mirada perdia y con una sonrisa en su boca que la delataba, un brillo en sus ojos estaba presente.  
" mi lady me escucho" pregunto brienne de nuevo al ver que sansa no le prestaba atencion y se acomodaba su vestido llevándose su mano a su vientre.  
" ehh.. disculpas brienne no estaba esuchando" respondio sansa cuando miro a pod con una sonrisa a ver que le entegaba un plato con pastellios de limon.  
" mi lady la hemos buscado toda la tarde... donde se encontraba" pregunto brienne de nuevo al ver que sansa tomo el plato y se sento en las largas mesas de madera para probar esos pastellios.  
" mi lady... lord snow le pidio a la cocinera que los hicera para usted" afirmo pod cuando sansa le dio una gran sonrisa a podrik y comenzo a comerlos con tanto cariño, volviendo a brienne para responderle.  
" he estado caminando por el bosque con..." dijo sansa cuando brienne la interrumpio.  
" con su hermano" afirmo la mujer cuando vio sansa asistir con su cabeza y seguir comiendo.  
" no la hemos visto tan feliz en mucho tiempo... que sucedio todo ese tiempo en el bosque mi lady para que estuviera ahora asi" pregunto brienne cuando sansa se puso roja y se sonrojo al recordar a jon haciendola suya bajo el agua y contra la pared como si fuera una salvaje.  
" pues brienne... hemos hablado mucho con jon y hemos hecho las pases" dijo sansa cuando brienne sabiendo lo que podia significar esos ojos y esa mentira pero ya no impotaba.  
En ese momento alys entro al gran salon cuando sansa la miro y cambio su rostro a esuchar las palabras de la joven quien parecía feliz de decirlas.  
" mi lady si me permite decirle que su hermano, el rey es un hombre encantador y muy hermoso... me temo que muchas mujeres le deben decir lo mismo no es asi" dijo alys cuando se sento a unos metros de sansa y viendo como esta la miraba con un poco furia en sus ojos.  
" brienne podrias dejarnos a solas con lady alys" dijo sansa cuando brienne aistio con su cabeza y mirando a pod quien torpemente enamorado de la belleza de la joven alys salio del salon viendola tan fijamente.  
Sansa vio como alys le sonreia y fue ella quien se levanto y camino al encuetro de alys en el centro de gran salon.  
" mirame bien lady karstark... porque mi hermano... el rey como tu lo llamas te haya perdonado a ti y tu familia no quieres decir que tu seas bienvenida y que yo deba precierte... creo saber muy bien tus intereses, mejor dicho los de tu familia con el norte, tal vez mi hermano sea bondadoso y de buen corazon pero yo... yo puedo ser de igual manera o puedo ser tu peor pesadilla asi que si vuelves a insinuarte a mi hermano como lo has hecho desde que llegaste a este castillo... me temo que sera lo ultimo que hagas" afimo sansa cuando vio como el rostro de alys cambiado a uno de locura, demostrando que una de sus mascaras habia caido, con cada paso que daba sansa mas rapido fruncia el ceño.  
" espero haber sido clara contigo lady karstark"pregunto sansa cuando la joven asistio con su cabeza sin decir ni una palabra al respecto, el salon simplemente se esuchaban sus respiraciones y el ruido de el fuego.  
" ahora con su permiso debo prepararme para cenar con el rey... mi hermano" dijo sansa cuando alys asistio con su cabeza de nuevo y viendo como la señora de winterfell dejaba el gran salon, sansa dio un largo respiro parecia que no podia aguantar mas ese momento, pero luego de sentirse mejor dio una pequeña sonrisa como la que hizo al matar a ramsay y su camino se dirigia a su recamara.

Jon habia entrado muy feliz a los establos de el castillo, alli estaba ghost acostado en una cama hechas de pajas para el lobo huargo del rey.  
" esa sonrisa no la he visto desde hace mucho tiempo... solo puede significar una cosa" afirmo tormond cuando apareció frente a jon junto con ser davos quien sonreia al ver a su rey en ese estado de felicidad.  
" una buena cogida" dijo davos cuando dio una gran carcajada junto con tormond cuando jon se sonrojo un poco a ver que no podia disimular su estado, _"pero al diablo... me siento tan bien... amo a mi hermana y esta noche quiero volver a dormir con ella, no me importa si no puedo disimularlo"_ decia en sus adentros jon cuando davos mir a su rey.  
" no respondio a la pregunta mi lord" dijo el caballero de cebollas cuando jon se detuvo por un segundo y comenzo a reirse dando a entender que habían adivinado.  
Tormond y davos se sororedieron de verdad y se miraron unos a los otros.  
"Quien fue la afortunada de probar ese pequeño pene " dijo el salvaje cuando jon lo miro con seriedad.  
"No te sobrepase... mira que hoy te he vencido con mi espada"afirmo jon cuando davos dio uma sonrisa y se acerco a su rey.  
"No nos interesa... pero esta noche cenara solo de nuevo en su solar revisando las noticias del sur"pregunto davos cuando jon nego con su cabeza y mirando a ambos.  
"Esta noche cenare con mi hermana... quiero estar a solas un momento esta noche"dijo jon dejando a ambos hombres con sonrias en sus bocas en medio del establo.  
Al salirse encontro de nuevo con alys quien lo esperaba con una gran sonrisa.  
' mi lord... hasta que aparecio... pues lo estaba buscando para pedirle un favor" pregunto alys cuando jon aisistio con su cabeza.  
" quisiera conocer los bosques de lobos... tal vez usted me podría acompañar mañana a una cabalgata"pregunto la joven karstark cuando jon no sabian que al respecto pero no podia negarse a tal peticion.  
' esta bien mi lady... lo hare' dijo jon cuando alys sonrio al ver a su rey quien estaba con ese hermoso rostro y esos ojos brillosos.  
Luego de eso jon dejo a la joven karstark para dirigirse a la cocina y poder pedir en persona la cena para esa noche, fue alys quien se dirigió al gran salon muy contenta.

Una larga mesa estaba extendida en el gran salon, la mesa estaba servida solamente para dos personas, brienne se encontraba en los pasillos para dirigirse a la recamara de sansa.  
Al golpear la puerta la joven desde adentro le permitio su paso, brienne vio alli a sansa quien se cepillaba su cabello y lo llevaba a su nariz para poder sentir el aroma de jon en todo su cuerpo, cerro los ojos al recordar todo lo que habia sucedido.  
" mi lady... aun no se ha bañado para la cena con su hermano " preguto brienne cuando sansa la miro con sorpresa, pues ella desconocia que jon la esperaba en el gran salon, sabia simplemente que el podría aparecer en medio de la noche para estar con ella pero no de una cena.  
" cenar con jon... porque nadie me informo" dijo sansa levantándose de su asiento y viendo su armario en búsqueda de un vestido para la ocacion.  
" mi lady... ya no creo que tenga tiempo para eso... el rey esta esperándola " afrimo brienne cuando sansa agacho su rostro y se acomodo su cabello y al verse al espejo sonrio.  
" estoy lista" dijo sansa y dio media vuelta para ir al gran salon.  
Jon no se había cambiado simplemente su cabello estaba de nuevo recogido y sus manos jugaban con los cubiertos.  
Al ver a sansa parada sobre la entrada al salon jon se levanto de inmediato y con torpesa se acerco a ella, el la habia visto mas hermosa que antes aunque no se habia cambiado ni nada por el estilo, aun en su cuerpo habia rastros de el.  
Jon tomo su mano y la llevo hasta su asiento corriendo la silla y dejando que se sentara plácidamente.  
Jon se sento frente a ella y dandole una pequeña sonrisa hablo para romper el hielo.  
" te vez bonita sansa"dijo jon cuando sansa se sonrojo y agacho su rostro con vergüenza.  
"es imposible... no me he cambiado" dijo sansa cuando jon nego con su cabeza.  
" no hace de nuevos vestidos para hacerte mas bella... lo eres con ese vestido y sin el" dijo jon cuando sansa lo miro con precupacion y un poco de pudor y exitacion.  
"Jon aqui no... nos pueden esuchar" dijo sansa mientras comia y miraba hacia sus costados.  
" nadie esta aqui... no que yo sepa" dijo jon cuando comía y vokvio su vista a sansa quien sonreia y luego de muchas charlas y risas habian simplemente quedado mirandose fijamente y con mucho amor entre ellos, jon deseaba levantarse y besarla pero si alguien entraba todo se perderia.  
Cuando jon se levanto al fin comenzo a caminar hacia sansa y esta se ponia cada vez mas nerviosa y cuando al fin llego a ella se sento en la mesa y con un solo objetivo besarla apasionadamente.  
Pero en ese momento davos entro muy apresurado y con una carta en la mano.  
" maldita sea davos... que dije" afirmo jon cuando se levanto de la mesa acomodandose su ropa y sansa recomponiendose de ese momento y disimulando su exitacion.  
" no lo habria molestado si no fuera necesario... un cuervo llego... desde el sur, la reina lannister" afrimo davos cuando jon miro a sansa quien asistio con su cabeza y jon muy triste dejo el gran salon dirigiéndose a su solar para poder ver las noticas importantes que tenia davos para el.

Sansa estaba frente a su espejo, las ultimas horas del dia estaban por llegar a su fin, las noches eran mas largas y el frio mucho peor.  
Sansa tenia su tina lista para una ducha antes de dormir, su cabello estaba suelto y su vestimenta era mas sensilla para poder dormir.  
Luego de haber terminado la cena sola y regresar a su recamara, habian pasado horas desde que jon habia dejado el gran salon.  
Un suave golpe en su puerta hizo que sansa regresara de sus pensamientos y se dirigio a abrir.  
Allo estaba jon, con un rostro de agoamiento y de mucho dolor, sansa lo miro con seriedad y sin poder expresar lo que sentía.  
" debo partir mas antes de lo esperado... los lannister y targaryen se mataran entre ellos si no los detengo" dijo jon con un tono de voz muy dolido y con mucho deseo de ser esuchado por alguien.  
" puedo" preguntó jon mirando a sansa quien simplemente abrio su puerta un poco mas en señal y jon paso a su lado muy cerca, ella logro sentir su aroma y verlo como estaba vestido, llevaba un chaleco de cuero con mangas unidas a sus hombres y debajo de el una simple camisa de color celeste o eso era lo que vio sansa.  
Jon se detuvo frente a su cama y este miro a su hermana como estaba vestida.  
" estabas por bañarte" pregunto jon cuando miro a sansa quien asistio con su cabeza y volvió hacia su mesa para encender unas velas mas.  
"que noticias llegaron desde el sur" pregunto sansa mientras cubría con su mano y encendía las velas dandole la espalda a jon quien se sento en la punta de la cama.  
" los lannister tomaron alto jardín... en respuesta deanerys tomo casterly rock de los lannister" dijo jon mientras llevaba su mano a su cicatriz en su ojo y miraba con atencion el cuerpo de su hermana.  
" estan luchando entre ellos... uno gana un castillo y el otro se lo arrebata... asi jamas terminara" dijo sansa cuando volvio su vista a jon quien estaba observandola y asistia con su cabeza.  
" si logro convencer al sur de la amenaza de los muertos sansa tal vez... logre detener una guerra antes de que inicie " dijo jon cuando sansa se sento en su silla de madera frente a jon y llevando su mano a sus labis muy pensativa.  
" sabes lo que querra la reima targaryen cuando te presentes ante ella... tu no debes entregar al norte" afirmo sansa sin parecer intentar cambiar de parecer, estaba segura de sus pensamientos.  
" sansa si me niego a cooperar como crees que ella nos ayudará" dijo jon cuando sansa se acerco a el con su rostro y lo miro fijamente.  
" tiene que hacerlo... no hay otra opción si es que quiere reinar primero debe salvar a su reino" afirmo sansa cuando jon simplemente asistio con su cabeza cerrando sus ojos.  
" su te arrodillas ante ella... Nuestro pueblo te abandonara antes de que la guerra comienze... sabes lo qye paso con el rey thorrent stark" pregunto sansa mirado a jon quien asistio con su cabeza.  
" cuando aegon targaryen llego al norte con su ejército y sus dragones... se arrodillo y lo convirtió En en guaridan del norte"afirmo jon mirando a sansa quien estaba alli frente a el con pocas ropas.  
" y lo llamaron el rey que se arrodillo toda su vida" dijo sansa cuando vio que su hermano la miro con esos ojos oscuros y muy pensativo.  
"Pero nadie dijo que el norte se salvo de ser quemado por los dragones" afirmo jon cuando sansa agacho su rostro y se levanto dejando que jon la mirara de pies a cabeza.  
" no debes entregar el norte o todo por lo que luchaste se perdera"afrimo sansa cuando su hermano dio un fuerte  
suspiro demostrando mucho cansancio.  
" puedes acostarte... estare bañandome cuando salga seguiremos hablando"dijo sansa cuando miro a su hermano con seriedad y este dejo caer su cuerpo en la suave cama de sansa y comenzo a cerrar sus ojos.  
Sansa entro en la tina de agua caliente con su cuerpo desnudo , lentamente dejo undir sus pies primero luego sus brazos y por ultimo su cuello, cerrando sus ojos para poder descansar en las aguas calientes y con ese aroma a lavanda y limon.  
Sansa recordaba todo lo que sucedio en la cueva y llevo sus manos a su entrepierna para poder comenzar a lavarse y acariciar los lugares que la hermosa boca de jon había saboreado.  
Luego noto que en su cuello ahora comenzaba a notarse marcas de los besos de su hermano y en muchas partes más habia rastros de jon.  
Ella saco sus piernas de la tina y cerrando sus ojos sintio la suave voz de jon detras de ella.  
" sansa" dijo jon cuando ella volteo su cabeza muy lentamente y miro a su hermano quien estaba alli, su rostro parecia no ser el mismo que el de jon snow de la cueva.  
El se movio y se arrodillo frente a los pies de sansa, quien comenzaba a sonrojarse por verlo tomar con sus manos calientes su pierna y acariciarla, jon lentamente bajo su mano y entrando en el agua guiando su mano a su entrepierna de nuevo.  
" ahh jon por... favor" gemia sansa mientras sentia como loa dedos y su mano entera jugaban con au clitoris debajo del agua.  
Jon poco a poco se fue levantando y con sua dedos dentro de ella obligó a sansa a levantar su cabeza para encontrarse con el sobre ella.  
" si debo entregar el norte para estar contigo lo hare una y otra vez... quiero que lo sepas" dijo jon cuando beso muy suave a sansa quien cerraba sus ojos al sentirse tan bien.  
Luego de hacerla llegar hasta un punto en que la boca de sansa comenzaba dar girtos de placer jon la levanto y la llevo hasta su cama y dejándola desnuda y aun mojada entre las pieles.  
Jon la cubrio por completo, ella en sus adentros deseaba que la volviera a hacer suya pero al parecer el simplemente queria dormir con ella.  
Jon se desvistio dejamdo simolemente su pantalon y se acostro a su lado, sansa estaba desnuda pero no sentia frio alguno.  
Jon la abrazo con sus dos brazos y la acosto a su lado, sansa sentia su bulto entre su culo pero intentaba no cometer un error y arruniar un momento tierno con jon pero no podia ocultar la necesidad de que jon hiciera lo suyo con su boca o con su miembro.  
" jon si esta seria nuestra ultima noche juntos... podrías" dijo sansa cuando jon la interrumpio y la dio vuelta para que la vea a la cara.  
" esperaba que dijieras eso" termino jon cuando comenzo a besarla de nuevo y ella lo llevo mas cerca de ella, sintiendo como su pene comenzaba crecer de nuevo, ella desato el pantalon de jon y este la dejo de besar para mirar hacia abajo como las pequeñas y blancas manos de sansa tomaban su pene y lo llevaban a su entrada.  
Jon miro a sansa quien asistió con su cabeza y luego el entro en ella lentamente, viendo como se mordia los labios y el besaba su cuello y acariciaba su cintura y sus pechos.  
Con cada embestida ella gemía con mas fuerza, jon levanto de la espalda y la coloco sobre sus piernas y ella dejo que sus piernas crucen a jon, ambos estaban frente a frente sentados en la cama y comenzaron las embestidas de jon y el besaba todo su pecho y ella rasguñaba su espalda al sentirse tan bien hacer algo como eso con su hermano, se sentía tan bien ser cogida por un hombre y mas aun si era tan bueno como jon.  
Pronto jon volvió a terminar dentro de sansa y dejando que su cabeza descansara en los pechos de sansa y esta con su respiración agitada tomara a jon con su manos y lo apretara mas a ella.  
" como podemos hacer esto" pregunto jon cuando sansa mirando hacia el espejo que los reflejaba a ambos en ese momento y en esa situación tan comprometida.  
" no elegimos a quien amar... yo te amo" termino sansa cuando jon beso su cuerpo de nuevo y dejándola descansar en su cama y el se habia acostado a su lado.

vean el video y espero que me dejen sus comentarios de si les gusto todo, muchas gracias a todos ustedes por seguirme.

 **El video no puedo colocar el link pero pueden encontrarlo en YouTube como jon and sansa my cousin sansa busquenlo por favor y veran lo hermoso que es.**


	15. Chapter 15

**notas: bueno el nuevo capitulo llego, planeo publicar mas rapido para llegar a termimar antes de que imicie la serie, el 16 julio, espero que les guste el capítulo basado en el sur, era momento de dejar a jon y sansa por un momento, el proximo capitulo lo subire el viernes o el sabado.**

 **Si les gusto por favor dejen sus comentarios que me ayudan a seguir escribiendo.**

 **La emboscada al leon.**

Los botes se movian en silencio debajo de los grandes acantilados de casterly rock, unos tres botes con cinco soldados inmaculados en cada uno se movian en direccion al sur de el castillo, pues segun tyrion debian encontrarse con una grieta en las rocas que al cruzarlo y entrar los llevaria hasta los conductos de castillo y en les dejaria paso a el patio de castillo donde habia guaridas cuidando la gran puerta del castillo,una hecha de acero y de color rojo como los estandartes de los lannister que colgaban en las afueras de la muralla.

Gusano gris con su casco puesto buscaba entre las rocas la entrada al pasadizo que el enano habia descrito, uno de un anochos de treinta pies de alto y veinte de ancho, uno capas de dejar paso a botes donde las protitutas entraban y salían del gran castillo de tywin lannister sin ser detectadas.

Gusano gris vio la entrada que se acercaba a ellos muy lentamente gracias a loa rayos de sol que dejaban ver al castillo a lo alto.

Una de vez que asistio a sus soldados comenzaron dirgirse hacia la entrada y muy silenciosamente logran pasarla, un bote tras otro. Luego de bajar y preparase para luchar con sua escudos y lanzas, tyrion habia aconsejado usar dagas para asesinar a los soldados con machos rapidez asi que ahora los soldados llevaban dagas doradas en sus armaduras oscuras y abrigadas.

Gusano gris fue el ultimo en preparase viendo como sus seguidores comenzaban la mracha dentro de la cueva, el hombre llevo su mano a su broche en el pecho, uno que le habia pertenecido a misandei quien la noche antes de partir a casterly rock le habia declarado amor eterno y ahora el estaba alli con una promesa que cumplir, tomar el castillo y regresar a salvo con su amada.

El pequeño grupo de solados lograron atravesar las primeras filas y se encontaron de manera silenciosa con un gran grupo de capas rojas protegiendo la entrada, cuando campanas comenzaron a sonar y soldados desde las torres de vigilancia avisaban a sus superiores que un gra ejericto de inmaclados estaba llegando a las puertas del castillo y habian atravesado la ciudad sin haber lastimado a ningun ciudadano algo que los lannister lo vieron con sorpresa pues se acostumbraba a quemar las casas y violar a las mujeres pero los inmaclados tenian una sola orden y esa era tomar el castillo para su reina.

El ejericto se encontro con un gran peloton de capas rojas protegiendo la entrada desde afuera, los soldados enemigos penaron que los inmaculados se detendrian pero no fue asi sino que siguieron adelante y comenzo su ataque.

Las primeras filas lannsiter caian mientras que detras de los inmaculados llegaban escaleras para poder subir las murallas.

Mientras una gran lucha sucedia a las afueras de castillo, gusano gris tomo la decision de atacar a los guaridas.

Las lanzas atravezaron las espaldas de los solados enemigos y cuando el patio habia quedado casi libre, un gran grupo de soldados de deanerys se dirgio hacia las puertas de castillo, eran altasy gruesas con cuatro grandes fierros que sobresalian de las puertas y a abrirlas cientos de inmaculados entraron con un fuerte grito de victoria. Los soldados lannister que aun luchaban pronto fueron derrotados, el pueblo miraba como el gran castillo de los lannister que por mas de cientos de años las banderas rojas decoraban sus murallas ahora estaban en el suelo y en su lugar el dragon de tres cabezas decoraba las murallas que desde lejos podia verse que ahora casterly rock pertenecia a los targaryen.

Tyrion habia ordenado que los ciudadanos sean tratados bien y sin recibir algun costo por el ataque a la ciudad y cientos de cuervos volaron hacia todas direcciones anunciando la primera conquista de deanerys, no era un simple castillo sino que era el emblema de los lannister y de la reina, casterly rock jamas habia sido tomada por invasores, el enano deseaba poder tener a su padre para que viera ahora como el y un ejericto de inamculados habia acabado con su gram hogar, la lluvia de castemare habia dejado de ser cantada en la ciudad y ahora simplemente los salones estaban silenciados y pronto serian dejados por los soldados pues debian regresar cuanto antes a dragon stone.

Mientras que tyrion ordeo informar a deanerys lo sucedido y que pronto se pondria en marcha para su regreso.

Mientras que en las murallas de alto jardín, los girtos de horror y las mujeres violadas por donde los ojos de jaime veian estaban alli frente a el y todo por su culpa.

Jaime marchaba a caballo junto con bron en direccion al castillo de los tyrell cuando al llegar sus abanderados los escoltaron.

"Mi lord... tenemos encerrada en su habitacion a lady ollena tyrell" dijo el soldad cuando jaime miro a bronn quien meneo su cabeza y hablo.

" si me pagas bien... yo me encargo de la anciana" afirmo el hombre con sangre en su rostro por la reciente batalla ante las puertas de alto jardín.

Jaime nego con su cabeza y muy rapido comenzo a dirigirse hacia el encuetro con la rosa de los tyrell.

Los escalones del castillo los llevaban hacia las altas murallas y desde alli se podia ver un gran paramo donde el sol comenzaba a ocultarse.

Los cuerpos de sivientes y mujeres muertos adornaban por donde jaime y bronn caminaban, muchos girtos provenian de cientos de lugares.

Al llegar a las purtas de la habitación donde la anciana se encontraba, alli estaba dos soldados lannister custodiandola.

" dejemen sola con ella" ordeno jaime cuando los hombres asistieron y se alejaron del lugar con el ruido de sus armaduras detras de jaime.

El matareyes entro junto con bronn y se encontro con un jardin muy hermoso, rosas adornaban todas las paredes, las aves cantaban apenas y a lo lejos una mujer se encontraba sentada en medio de el jardin.

Jamie camino lentamente y se limpio su rostro cubierto de sangre y traspiracion para poder ver a la anciana acariciando las rosas a sus lados.

" este jardin lo cuide por muchos años con margery... aqui ella desde niña jugo y canto..." dijo la anciana sin mirar a jaime quien tenia su rostro agachado.

" quise a esa joven mas que a una nieta... ella era mi hija... tu debes saber lo que se siente perder a una hija no es asi" dijo la anciana volviendo su vista a jaime quien la miraba con temor y un poco de furia se notaba en su ceño.

" a ambos nos las rebataron... a ti los martell y a mi tu hermana..." dijo la anciana cuando jaime se acerco mas para poder hablar con ollena.

" lady ollena tyrell Su castillo ha sido tomado por ordenes de cersei lannister... reina de los siete reinos y protecotra de ña tierra" afirmo jaime cuando la anciana meneo su cabeza y le dio una sonrisa.

" si tu hermana cree que esta ganando pues ambos estan equivocados... deberias saber lo que ha sucedido em casterly rock matareyes" afirmo la vieja cuand jaime mir a bronn quien no entendia a lo que se referia.

" los inamculados han tomado tu hogar y ahora banderas targaryen decoran las murallas de tu padre... desearia estar alli para poder verlas" dijo la vieja cuando dio una pequeña risa y luego volvió a jaime quien estaba muy enfurecido.

" ollena tyrell estas sentenciada a..." decia jaime cuando la anciana lo interrumpio.

" la muerte... lo que por años la eludi al fin llego mi hora... mi casa desaparecio pero antes de partir de este mundo quiero que le digas a tu adorada hermana una sola cosa... puedes" pregunto la vieja cuando jaime asistio con su cabeza y fue en ese momento que ollena sonrio y hablo.

" de toda mi vida... el mejor momento que vivi fue ver a tu pequeño bastardo morir ante mis ojos... ver como mi veneno hacia efecto en el... como su garganta se desgaraba y moria ante todos y tu hermana no podia hacer nada para salvarlo... pues dile que es fue lo que sintio sansa stark al ver a su padre ser decapitado... al saber que su hermano y su madre fueron asesinados por ordenes de tywin lannister y gracias a los dioses me voy de este mundo sabiendo que ella esta segura en su hogar... en el norte... que los dioses la protegan de invierno" dijo ollena cuando jaime sorprendido por todo lo que habia esuchado y viendo como la mujer le sonreia, miro a bronn y este simolemente se sorprendio de todo lo sucedido.

Fue cuando jaime se acerco e intento devainar su espada y la anciana volvio a hablar.

" es efecitvo el poder de la ecensia de sueño nocturno... un poco mas de lo adecuada y dormiras para siempre... te facilite el trabajo matareyes... debes tomar las decisiones correctas... debes preparate por que... el invierno esta aqui" dijo la anciana cuando comenzaba a dormirse y su cabeza simplemente cayo y sus ojos se cerraron para siempre.

Jaime volvio su mirada a bronn quien meneo a cabeza.

" una verdadera perra... pero no puedes negar que tenia estilo" dijo bron cuando dio media vuelta y salio de la habitacion junto con jaime quien lo acompaño hasta las almedas donde las banderas lannister flameaban y e viento soolaba desde el norte.

" joffrey lo mato esa vieja" dijo bronn cuando jaime agacho su rostro y le repsondio con la verdad.

" joffrey se busco su destino... nadie podia salvarlo de sus errores" termino jaime cuando miro el sur recordnado a su hijo muriendo ante sus ojos y no poder salvarlo.

" si tu hermano tyrion tomo casterly rock... quiere decir que esta muy cerca de nosotros" afirmo bron cuando volvio su vista al sur donde casterly deberia estar.

" pues debeos regresar cuanto antes... aunque no creo que tyrion comande un ataque hacia nosotros" dijo jaime cuando miro a bronn quien nego con su cabeza y hablo de nuevo.

" tu hermano no debe ser el mismo que conociamos" dijo bronn cuando jaime asistio con su cabeza.

" no lo es... jamas lo perdonare por lo que me hizo... mato a mi padre y huyo" dijo jaime muy furios cuando bronn hablo por ultima vez.

" y ahora regreso con un ejercito de inmaculados, dhotrakis y tres dragones detras de el... ese enano no deja de sorprenderme" termino bronn con una sonrisa y mirando hacia el sur y sintiendo que la noche esataba por llegar el frio viento comenzaba a soplar mas fuerte desde el norte.

La muerte de ollena habia llegado hasta king lannding donde cersei pasaba su tiempo en lls calabozos del castillo rojo, torturaba a ellaria y a tyene con ser gregor.

Mientras que euron greyjoy tenia pricionera a su sobrina yara, muchos decian que la violaba y la torturaba peor de lo que cersei podria hacerle, todo esto mientras que jaime habia decidido marchar de regreso ala capital con los carroajes de alimemtos tomado por el saqueo a alto jardin, era mucho mas de lo esperado y toda la reserva del invierno de los tyrell seria llevado a cersei, y una gran parte de el oro robado se le entregaria al banco de hierro quien ya exigia cada vez mas su pago de la deuda o tomarian medidas drasticas en contra de la reina cersei.

Jaime y su ejercito de veiticinco mil hombre lannister marchaba hacia el sur a king lannding para llegar a tiempo y poder presenciar la boda de su hermana con euron.

Jaime marchaba a caballo junto con bronn quien venia a su lado bebiendo y cantando la lluvia de castemere, en la cabeza de jaime ideaba planes para recuperar a caserly rock, segun sus informantes el ejercito de deanerys aun estaba en su hogar, por lo cual decidio apresuar su regreso.

"Podrias por un maldito momento hacer silencio" ordeno jaime mirando al sur, estaba frente a un largo terreno llano y con una alta cima, despues a lo lejos cerca de la misma se encontraba un lago donde sus caballos podria beber y los soldados descansar para seguir la marcha, deberian llegar a la capital en cuatro dias sin haber ningun tipo de interrupciones.

" es un largo viaje... necesito distraerme lannister" dijo bronn volviendo a beber cuando jaime lo miro con desprecio y comenzo su marcha solo hacia el lago para poder estar un momento solo.

Comenzó bajar de su caballo con su pesada armadura, dejo que el animal bebiera y el simplemente miraba hacia el sur, un viento seco y arido comenzo a soplar haciendo la tierra volara por todo el gran llano.

Cuando vio que en la cima de la colina dos caballos estaba parados, jaime noto a un hombre con armadura negra y a otro de un tamaño reconocible en cualqier parte de mundo.

Jaime volteo para encontrarse con bronn quien ya los habia visto y a fuerte galope se acerco a jaime para hablar.

" quienes crees que son" pregunto bronn cuando el matareyes sin dejar de ver a hombre pequeño hablo.

" se quien es el" dijo jaime cuando se dirigio al encuentro con gusano gris y tyrion lannister.

Jaime se detuvo y miraba fijamemte a su pequeño hermano quien con su barba mas crecida y su cicatriz en su rostro lo hacian mas serio y malvado a los ojos de cualquiera.

" mira a quien tenemos aqui" dijo bronn cuando le dio una sonrisa a tyrion y este le resondio con una pequeña sonria asistiendo con su cabeza.

" que haces aqui" hablo jamie sin dar tantas vueltas y con un tono de voz de furia y resentimiento hacia el enano.

" estoy aqui mi hermano porque..." dijo tyrion cuando su hermano lo interrumpio.

" no soy tu hermano" afirmo el matareyes cuando el enano agacho su rostro y volviópara mirarlo a la cara.

" por que no lo soy... llevo tu sagre en mis venas... soy un lannister de casterly rock" afirmo tyrion cuando su hermano muy impciente se nego con su cabeza.

" el hermano con el que me crie murio hace tiempo... cuando mato a mi padre... tu padre...cuando yo te ayude a escapar de tu fin... tu me pagaste con eso...si fueras un lannister jamas habrias ayudado a tomar nuestro hogar para una targaryen" afirmo jaime cuando tyrion asistio con su cabeza.

" nuestro padre como tu lo llamas... se encargo toda su vida de hacerme entender que yo era la desgracia para su casa... tu no eres mi hijo fue las ultimas palabras que me dijo... tu no sabes lo que es para un niño crecer con eso todos sus dias" dijo tyrion cuando el viento y el silencio se apodero de todo el lugar.

" pero no estamos aqui para hablar del pasado... jaime lannister en nombre de deanerys targaryen te ordeno que te rindas y entreges todo lo que han tomado de ato jardin incluyendo el castillo" dijo tyrion cuando vio que su hermano agacho su rostro con una sonrisa en su boca.

"Por que crees que lo haria " pregunto jaime cuando volvio a mirar a bronn quien no demstraba sorpresa ni temor.

" porque si no lo haces... lo que sucedera despues no estara en mis manos... nadie puede detenerla" dijo tyrion cuando jaime se irguió alto y miro a ambos hombres.

" yo solo sirvo a una reina... y ella me ordeno llevar todo a la capital y es lo que hare sin importar quien se interponga en mi camino" afirmo jaime tomando el mango de su espada y mirando de manera desafiante a gusano gris.

" pues yo sirvo a otra reina y ella me ordeno detenerte de cualquier forma... si no lo haces... me temo que lo que sucedera despues... no podre detenerlo" termino el enano cuando jaime miro a su hermano con desprecio y furia en sus ojos, tyrion sintio

tanto dolor a saber que su unico hermano a quien amaba estaba muy equivocado.

" pretendes detenerme... tu y quienes" dijo jaime cuando tyrion miro a gusano gris y asistio con su cabeza en señal y en ese momento el comandante de los inmaculados levanto su lanza y tanto jaime como bronn sintieron que detras de la colina a sus pies cientos y cientos de hombres marchando hacia el comezaron a sonar a los lejos.

Jaime vio por pimera vez a los solados inamculados de deanerys, marchaban como si fueran piezas de un tablero, formaban filas en diferentes lugares, jaime cambio su rostro al ver a casi mas de diez mil solados contra veinticinco mil capas rojas.

" aun asi... no tienes los numeros" dijo jaime cuando vio como su pequeño hermano agacho su rostro al saber que su hermano mayor era tan testarudo y aun asi queria una batalla, derramar sangre y quemar a sus soldado vivos.

" ultimo aviso jaime... puedes detener esto" dijo tyrion cuando desde la colina cientos de dhotrakis a caballo formaban filas esperando laa ordenes de atacar, el rostro de jaime y bronn cambio notablemente.

El matareyes miro a tyrion con desprecio y dio media vuelta muy rapido cabagando a sus hombres, el enano nego con su cabeza y al agacharla miro como su hermano se alejaba de el.

" atacamos" pregunto gusano gris cuando miro a tyrion quien volvio su vista a el sur y asistio con su cabeza.

" lo siento hermano " dijo el enano cuando comenzo a cabalgar alejandose del campo de batalla dejando a gusano gris como comandante quien se dirgio a los inamculados.

Jaime por su parte junto con bronn comenzaron a ordenar formar filas para resistir a un ataque.

" formen muros de escudos, lanzeros detras del muro, debemos proteger los alimemtos y suministros de la reina de estos savajes" dijo bronn mientras a caballo se paraba al lado de jaime detras de las filas de capaa rojas.

" arqueros tarly preparesen para disparar" ordeno jaime cuando los abanderads tarly formaron filas y con sus arcos listos y sus flechas detras de sus espaldas.

Jaime miro a su hermano quien se habia parado sobre una de las colinas y miraba desde alli el campo de batalla, lo que no sabia jaime que detras de el enano cientos y cientos de dhotrakis estaba listo para atacar, el enano volteo y miro a todos y el ejercito se añzaba hasta donde llegaba su vista.

" crees que los dragones existan de verdad" pregunto bronn en silencio para que sus hombres no los esuchen y comenzaran a temer.

Jaime sin mirarlo y teniendo su vista fija a los soldados dhotrakis le respondió.

" los dragones desaparecieron hace años bronn... y si fuera cierto no debe ser mas grandes que un caballo" dijo jaime cuando un fuerte viento solpo desde el sur, un viento seco, el olor a azufre comenzo a sentirse, el cielo comenzo a oscurecerse y un rugido se sintio en el aire.

jaime y bronn abrieron sus ojos a ver que detras de los dhotrakis surgio una bestia alada, un tamaño enorme y de colores rojos y negro sugrio alto y luego volvio a bajar, era tan grande que tapaba en su sombra a los caballeros dhotrakis quienes comenzaron con su marcha para enfrentarse al muro de escudos lannister.

Jaime no dejaba de ver a el gran dragon acercarse a el y con esa enorme boca largo una gran llamarada al cielo y luego quemo todo el terreno frente a los dhotrakis, dejando a los capas rojas sin poder ver a sus enemigos.

" eso es sin duda mas grande que un caballo "dijo bronn muy sorprendido y viendo a jaime quien lo miro con odio, y luego volvio a sus hombres quienes murmuraban y temblaban del miedo.

" soldados... no teman... hoy no sera su dia... esos salvajes dhotrakis no usan amraduras"dijo jaime cuando miro a los arqueros y estos apuntaron hacia el frente esperando ver a sus enemigos para disparar.

" y el dragón... esa bestia nos matara a todos" dijo un soldado cuando jaime volteo a la gran ballesta que qyburn habia creado, era de madera y loa soldados comenzaron a prepararla y apuntar hacia cualquier cosa que se alzara en el cielo, el humo no dejaba ver nada pero de la nada cientos de gritos se esucharon detras de las llamas.

Los solados y arqueros se prepararon y miraron como los dhotrakis cruzaban el fuego con sus caballos y a sus flancos los inmaculados atacaban con sus lanzas intentado romper el muro de escudos.

Jaime abrio sus ojos al ver como los dhotrakis impactaban sin miedo contra los esucudos y sus arqueros parecian no matarlos.

Los gritos de esos salvajes infundia miedo y por si fuera poco, el fuego se apago por el viento que vino desde arriba, drogon con sus alas habia apagado las llamas y al tocar el suelo dio un fuerte grito asustando a los soldados lannister, muchos comenzaban a huir al esten donde tyrion estaba montado y los miraba como se dirigian hacia el, en ese momento mas dhotrakis aparecieron detras de el haciendo que los soldados regresen a campo de batalla y drogon los quemara vivos con una sola llamarada.

Jaime quien luchaba contra los dhotrakis a caballo vio que el dragon comenzo a volar de nuevo y fue en ese momento que noto a deanerys en su lomo, era una mujer de cabello blanco, su hermosura era de una vedadera targaryen, el recordó a su madre, la mujer del rey loco, era muy bella como su hija, y el ahora verla montar a una criatura que hasta hace poco tiempo creia que estaban desaparecidas y que solo habia esuchado su nombre en cuentos de su tata.

Jaime volvio su vista hacia arriba aun sin poder creer que existian tales criaturas, bellas pero letales.

Sus soldados eran masacrados por los cientos de dhotrakis que impactaban en los escudos lannister, sus espadas curvas de acero valiryo rotaban las cabezas al ras dejando volar por el cielo a muchas.

Bronn luchaban con un gran salvaje quien lo logro tumbar del caballo y cuando el dhotraki marchaba hacian el, sintiendo que su fin se acercaba vio como jaime lo atraveso con su espada y callo de el caballo sin vida.

"me debes una" dijo jaime cuando bronn monto de nuevo su caballo y ambos vieron como drogon era rosado por una de las flechas gigantes de la ballesta de qyburn.

En ese momento el dragon furioso sobrevolo sobre los capas rojas y jaime escucho la palabra salir de la boca de deanerys, un idioma antiguo, valiryo.

" drakaris" dijo deanerys cuando una gran bocanada de fuego quemo a mas de cuarenta o cincuenta soldados, jaime miro con mucha furia como aua hombres gritabancon desesperación hasta morir carbonizados.

" apuntelen de nuevo y derriben a esa maldita criatura" ordeno jaime cuando un soldado tarly, quien resulto ser el hermano de Samuel, apuntó y dispario una gran flecha y esta dio en el ala izquierda de drogon, haciendo que cayera al suelo, muy cerca del lago, el animal gemia de dolor mientras que sentia las flechas de sus enemigos dar en sus escamas, aunque no lo lastimaban, el animal sabia que su madre corria peligro en el suelo.

Deanerys se recompuso y al levantarse vio todo a su alrededor fuego y gritos, en ese mismo momento jaime tomo la lanza y con mucha prisa al ver que la reina targaryen estaba indefensa y lejos de su dragon, comenzo su marcha, solo y en medio del campo en llamas.

Jaime en su interior pensaba que habia canciones sobre el, sobre el matareyes, quien habia marchado solo a matar a la madre de dragones, a enfrentarse solo con una bestia formidable y que habría mas hojas en el libro de los guardias reales.

Dany vio con mucha atención como el hombre que habia matado a su padre por la espalda, marchaba hacia ella con una lanza y ella camino directo hacia el, sin demostrarle miedo, algo que hizo a jaime enfurecerse, y cuando estaba mas cerca y a su lado el largo y extenso lago lo acompañaba , vio como detras de deanerys, su dragon lo miro fijamente y con sus grandes ojos, el sintio por primera vez en su vida un gran miedo, pues era una bestia quien le demostraba furia por atacar a su madre.

Jaime vio muy rapido como el animal rugio y de su boca el fuego comio por completo a deanerys en ese momento las grandes llamas se acercaban a el para acabar con su vida de una vez , el hijo de tywin lannister habia muerto quemado vivo por un dragon, quien lo creria.

En los ultimos segundos no se detuvo, pero fue bronn quien salto de su caballo y lo empujo al lago antes de que sus caballos murieran quemados, jamie vio desde el agua como el fuego lo cubria todo, el lago se calento y ambos tuvieron que salir de alli.

" estamos a manos lannsiter" dijo bronn cuando miraba sobre el agua el rostro del matareyes muy furioso.

'Jamas te pedi que me salvaras" dijo el hombre cuando ambos miraron como deanerys caminaba hacia ellos ilesa del fuego y con esa armadura al rojo vivo, pero ella no habia muerto,algo que jaime se sorprendio y sus ojos no podian creerlo.

"A menos que seas como ella... deberias agradecerme" dijo bronn cuando salían del y veian como dany montaba a su dragon y comenzaba a volar, al pasar sobre ellos, estos se arrojaron al suelo y luego vieron como dany los miraba desafiante, bronn tomo a jaime de su brazo y este se nego.

"Idiota no lo vez... todos estan muertos y si no quieres terminar asi... vete ahora... tu vida vale mas que la de estos hombres"dijo bronn cuando vio que el hombre parecia haber entrado en razon y fue cuando comenzaron a correr a los caballos que aun quedaban vivos.

Dany por su parte los miro y veia como huian de ella, al ver que la batalla habia concluido, se dirigio a tyrion quien estaba observando desde lejos la emboscada.

Dany al bajar del dragon se acerco al enano y ambos miraban al campo.

"Tu hermano esta huyendo. .. debo dejarlo ir " pregunto dany cuando miro al enano quien la observababa con trísteza en sus ojos.

"Si usted quiere enviar un mensaje mi hermana... jaime se lo dara " dijo el enano cuando volvio a mirar a el fuego y veia como los inmaculados y los dhotrakis se reagrupaban.

"La batalla se ganó"dijo el enano cuándo vio a dany quien tenia su ceño fruncido.

"Pero no la guerra"dijo deanerys dando media vuelta y dirigiendo a drogon de nuevo para montar y sobrevolar el campo de batalla.

Esa misma noche se quemaron los cuerpos de los dhotrakis muertos en una gran pira y luego dany llamo a los sobrevivientes quienes eran la mayoria soldadis tarly.

Entre ellos estaban el padre de sam,randyl y su hijo mayor, ambos se presentaron ante dany en las afueras donde ella los esperaba con drogon acostado a su espalda.

"Mi nombre es deanerys targaryen, me llaman khalessi, regrese a westeros para tomar lo que mw pertenece, tu y tu hijo se opusieron a mi y apoyaron a los lannister... pero estan aqui para inclinarse y apoyar mi reclamo...pero si no lo hacen, acabare con ustedes y su casa" termimo deanerys cuando miro a ambos hombres quienes se miraron con temor, pero fue randyl tarly quien dio un paso al frente.

" mi padre fue abanderado de los lannister, y su padre antes de el... cuando la reina cersei llamo a sus abanderados mis hombres y yo luchamos contra usted...es por eso que jamas apoyaermos a usted... una targaryen... uma conquistadora" termino el viejo tarly cuando con mucho fuerza escupio a los pies de deanerys pero en ese preciso momento gusano gris saco su daga pero fue detenido por dany quien levanto su mano.

" les di una oportunidad a usted y su hijo... pero usted la desperdicio... eligio su lugar y por tal razon debe pagar" termino dany cuando camino hacia atras acercandose a drogon quien se levamto y miro a los dos hombres quienes se acercaron uno a loa otros.

" drakaris" grito dany cuando drogon quemo vivos a los ultimos señores de la casa tarly vivos ante la atonita mirada de tyrion quien sintio como el hijo de randyl grito su nombre... khalessi fue su ultima palabra

El enano vio como una pequeña sonrisa salia de los labios de deanerys, una sonrisa quien su hermano jaime habia visto en el hombre al cual mato por la espalda hace años, la semilla es fuerte, dijo tyrion en su interior.


	16. Chapter 16

**notas: bueno al fin público otro capitulo mas de esta narración, espero que les guste, dejen sus comentarios, le recomiendo que vean el segundo trailer y veran muchaa escenas y fragmentos de dialogos verdaderos, ademas de imagenes que se publicaron. Dejenmen saber que momentos quierem que describa o dialogos sucedan ahora en mas.**

 **El Último Adios**

Sansa abrio sus ojos muy lentamemte, el sonido de la gente afuera, los constructores, las damas en los pasillos hacian que sasa sintiera tanto deseo de que volviera a ser de noche y que jamas se levantara de la cama, pues a su lado, jon estaba con su cuerpo totamente desnudo, sansa se sonrojo y sus mejillas palidas se enrrojecieron y sus ojos celestes se llenaron de felicidad, pues era la primera vez que se habia despertado tan feliz, se sentia totalmente completa, la idea de que jon la habia hecho suya en esa cama y que habían hecho el amor muchas veces hacia de sansa una mujer muy diferente, y viendo al hombre del cual su corazon volvia a creer en que los príncipes exstian pero no de la forma en que ella creia, sino un principe humilde y que sobre todo hacia el amor de maravillas, esos pensamientos en sansa eran nuevo, se sorprendia pero era algo que su mente se lo decia.

Ella con su cabello suelto y su olor a jon en todo su cuerpo, se levanto y apoyo su cabeza sobre su mano y con la otra acariciaba el pecho desnudo de jon, hacia dibujos en el, rozaba sus dedos en sus cicatrices y luego vio que la mano de jon tomo la suya lentamente haciendo que sansa volviera a jon quien aun con sus ojos cerrados le dio una sonrisa.

Sansa vio como jon se levanto y llevo su mano a su boca para darle un beso en sus suaves dedos.

" buen dia cariño" dijo jon mirándola con una sonria de oreja a oreja, mostrando sus dientes y besando con ternura los labios de sansa.

" buen dia jon" dijo sansa dandole una sonrisa y luego apoyando su cabeza en su pecho.

" an... anoche fue... estupendo... no se que me has hecho... pero me gusto" dijo sansa con timides en su tono de voz, jon por su parte acarició las mejillas de sansa y beso su cabeza, oliendo su aroma a lavanda.

" queria hacerte feliz y que te sintas segura" dijo jon cuando sansa volvio a mirarlo fijamente y acaricio la cicatriz en su ojo.

" lo has hecho... fuiste mi primera y unica alegria en mi vida... por fin me senti completa" termino sansa cuando volvio para mirar a la ventana y la luz del sol que entraba por alli los hacia volver a la realidad.

" debo irme..." dijo jon cuando intento levantarse pero sansa lo retuvo con un largo beso y muy excitante.

" sansa por favor... asi jamas me levantare de esta cama" dijo jon cuando miro a su hermana quien le dio una sonrisa y llevo su mano a su pecho y comenzo a bajar.

" y si no deseo que te vallas... y si quiero que nos quedemos aqui todo el dia" dijo sansa cuando jon miro con sorpresa a su hermana.

" que le sucedio a la sansa de antes... a la que tenia miedo de que alguien nos espiara... si tus damas entran... eva se fue de winterfell porque le dije que mi corazon pertenecia a otra... y esa eres tu... no quiero perder a mas damas por tu culpa" dijo jon cuando sansa se sonrojo y dando un golpe en el pecho a jon hablo.

" la otra sansa desaparecio cuando... me tomaste en la cueva y me foll..." dijo sansa cuando jon le coloco su dedo en su boca para silenciarla.

" nada de eso... hicimos el amor sansa... follar eso es para las prostitutas... hacer el amor es para la mujer que amo" dijo jon besando el cuello de sansay ella cerrando sus ojos gemia.

" entonces quiero que te quedes aqui y me hagas el maldito amor" dijo sansa entre gemidos cuando jon se alejo y se levanto desnudo dejando que sansa le mirara su culo y ella se mordia sus labios, cubierno su cuerpo desnudo en las sábanas.

" creeme que deseo quedarme... pero anoche has pasado la noche con tu rey y el tiene deberes" dijo jon colocandose frente a la ventana su vestimenta y mirando a sansa quien estaba sentada en la cama y mirandolo com tristeza en sua hermoso ojos celestes.

" no me mires asi... o me quedare todo el dia aqui... tengo una cabalgata que hacer hoy y no tengo tiempo" dijo jon cuando sansa lo miro con desconocimiento.

" cabalgata... que clases de cabalgata tienes hoy" pregunto sansa cuando jon dio una pequeña mueca y llevando su mano a su nuca para refregarse su cabello suelto y desparramado por la noche.

" le prometi a lady alys que la acompañaria a conocer el bosque de lobos hoy" dijo jon cuando sansa se levanto desnuda y se paro frente a el, con sus brazos cruzados, jon no podia disimular que la miraba de pies a cabeza.

" con la karstark iras a el bosque... justamente con ella tienes que ir... asegurate de no hacerle el amor como dices tu... porque ahora pareces ser un noble caballero para cualquier prostituta" dijo sansa muy furiosa cuando jon comenzo a reirse y ella con un grito lo empujo y el volvo hacia ella y en su oido le hablo.

" jamas le haria a ella lo que yo te haria a ti sansa..." termino jon cuando comenzó a besar a sansa su mejilla y luego su cuello, sansa intentaba no demostrar que le gustaba,pero jon comenzo a seguir mas abajo, llego a sus pechos y luego hasta su vagina y comenzo a jugar con su lengua hasta llegar a su punto g, sansa cerro sus ojos frente a la ventana y daba gemidos sintindo a jon con su lengua dentro de ella.

" jon... porque me haces esto..

Ahh jon por favor...jooonnn maldición" gritaba sansa cuando tomo la cabeza de su hermano con mucho gusto, olvidando a alys karstark pues jon era suyo.

Alys marchaba primero en medio de los arboles cubiertos de nieve, pero su rostro no demostraba felicidad alguna, mientras que jon recordaba el dia anterior y las cosas que habia hecho.

Jon en ese momento sintio que alys se acerco a el y mirando a ghost quien caminaba a su lado, jon miro con una pequeña sonrisa a alys y este demostro que algo sucedia.

" algo le sucede mi lady" pregunto jon cuando miro que la joven agacho su rostro y volvio a los soldados stark que lo acompañaban a jon.

" pues no soy bienvenida en winterfell" dijo la joven cuando jon se acerco mas a ella muy precupado por lo que habia afirmado.

" por que lo dice mi lady " pregunto de nuevo jon cuando esta vez alys freno las riendas de su caballo y miro a los soldados, jon entendio la indirecta y ordeno que los soldados los dejaran solos.

" pues... lord crewyn me repudio ayer... me trato de traidora y que debia dejar winterfell... Luego su.." dijo alys cuando se detuvo y miro a jon quien queria saber mas de lo que estaba sucediendo en su hogar mientras estaba distraído con sansa.

" quien mas la trato mal mi lady" pregunto jon cuando la joven karstark trago saliva y miro hacia atras, donde el castillo se observaba de lejos.

" su hermana... anoche me amenazó... cree que soy una traidora también y que intento hacer algo en su contra" dijo alys con un tono de voz muy solemne y de dolor, jon cambio su rostro y agachando su cabeza miro hacia atras y dando una reverenvia a alys dio media vuelta y regreso a winterfell.

" mi lady... reunion en el gran salon esta tarde" dijo jon antes de dejar a la joven sola con los abanderados stark, la joven agacho su rostro muy triste pero al levantar su cabeza y viendo a jon partir hacia el castillo de nuevo sonrio.

Sansa se encontraba en su recamara cuando brienne entro muy despacio y mirando a su señora quien habia amanecido con una gran sonria y sus ojoa celestes tan brillantes que hacian que se viera como una diosa.

" mi lady... buenos dias" dijo brienne cuando entro y dejo una bandeja de plata con pateles de limon y leche caliente para que sansa rompiera el ayuno luego de haberse bañado, pues las actividades nocturnas habían dejado secuelas, algunas de las muy notables.

" buenos dias brienne" dijo sansa levantandose de su asiento y acomodando su largo cabello hacia un costado, dejando al descubierto su cuello blanco con un moreton rosado.

" mi lady... algo le sucedio en su cuello" afirmo brienne cuando sansa la miro con sorpresa y se dirigio a su espejo para encontrarse con las marcas de lo besos de jon snow en su cuello, secuelas del amor.

" eso se parece a... nada mi lady" dijo brienne cuando entrego unos cuervos a sansa.

" estos llegaron esta mañana desde vale... robin arryn pregunta por usted y si algun dia volvera a vale" dijo brienne quien por ordenes de sansa tenia el permiso de leerlas a todas las cartas que llegaban a sansa.

" pero algo sucede... veo en tu rostro brienne que algo sucedio" dijo sansa cuando bebia de su jarron y comia un pastellio.

" pues su hermano... el rey quiere verla en los bosques sagrados... en el arciano exactamente" dijo brienne cuando miro a sansa quien se sorprendio pues ella habia estado con el hasta hace pocas horas.

" dijo por que" pregunto sansa cuando su protectora nego con su cabeza y luego de una reverencia y permiso de sansa abandono la recamara, dejando a una sansa contenta de volver a ver a su hermano a solas.

Arya habia desmontado su caballo y al sacrle toda su montura dejandola en las racies de un arbol, fue en busqueda de leña para encender un fuego, ya que desaba pasar la noche en ese lugar, estaba a unos dias de winterfell pero su viaje parecia eterno, gran parte de ella deseaba regresar pero otra temia a encontrarse con un jon y sansa muy diferentes a los que alguna vez conocio.

Arya habia caminando por mucho tiempo hasta encontrar leña suficiente para pasar la noche caliente.

Luego de encender una pequeña hogera, se sento frente a ella y calentaba sus manos, al dar un largo suspiro despues de tantos pensamientos y cansada de sus malos recuerdos, se levanto para buscar sus conejos que habia casado los dias anteriores y que desaba comerlos de inmediato.

Luego de desollarlos y colocarlos sobre el fuego, al poco tiempo un rico aroma salia de la carne asada, arya se saco su espada aguja y dejandola a un lado de su carpa donde dormiria esa noche.

Cuando por fin estaba a punto de comer un poco de carne despues de dias de hambre, sintio que desde lo profundo del bosque algo se movia.

Arya se levanto de inmediato y miro hacia aguja, pero estaba demasiado lejos para llegar y tomarla para preparase ante cualquier cosa que habia allí.

En ese momento se sintio una fuerte respiracion agitada, unos pesados pasos que caminaban hacia ella, la nieve crujia y arya alcanzo a ver que desde los arbustos y una gran bestia salio de alli.

Sus grandes patas y sus pies pisaban firme la nieve, su respiracion podia sentirse desde lejos, sus ojos podrian brillar en la noche, su pelo girs y blanco se confundian con la naturaleza, pero arya conocio la clase de animal que era.

El lobo huargo miro a arya como si la conociera desde hace años, pues no habia demostrado sus dientes o gruñia para atacarla, arya miro a el lobo con mucha atencion hasta qué comenzo a caminar hacia ella, al llegar al fuego miro hacia loa conejos asados parecia tener hambre, pero volvio su vista y se sento frente al fuego, en una posición que arya reconoció y que solo conocia a un huargo que lo hacia de esa manera.

"Ni...nimerya...eres tu" pregunto arya cuando la loba agacho su rostro y empujo el conejo con su osico.

Arya muy lentamente tomo la carne y se acerco a la loba quien parecia no temerle, era muy grande desde la ultima vez que la habia visto, arya se sento frente a ella y al darle un pedazo de conejo logro acariciarla de nuevo, la loba no le molestaba que ella la tocara, y fue en ese momento que arya la abrazo con mucha fuerza, un recuerdo de su infancia perdida volvio a aparecer y su pasado comenzaba a resurgir con nimerya, solo seria una pequeña parte de lo que estaba por venir para la joven stark.

"No sabes cuanto lo lamentó... jamas debi alejarte de mi... debes venir conmigo a winterfell de nuevo a casa" dijo arya cuando la gran loba simolemente se dejaba abrazar, arya sintio por un momento que el animal gigante se levanto y tomo el conejo entero y dando media vuelta se alejo de arya.

" nimerya... a donde vas' dijo arya cuando comenzo a seguirla, detras de los arboles y arbustos, ella alcanzaba a ver como el animal se alejaba y parecia jamas llegarle.

Cuando vio que nimerya se detuvo y dejo el conejo en el suelo y en ese momento unos cachorros aparecieron de entre los arbustos, eran unos tres o cuatro, pero unas dos lobas mas grandes le siguieron.

Arya habia encontrado una manada de huargos, y nimerya su loba era su líder, pues al dejarle la comida para sus cachorros.

Arya supo en ese momento cuando su loba volvio su vista y entendió que la idea de volver a winterfell no estaba en los planes de nimerya, pues ella tenia que cuidar a su manada, arya debia encontrar la suya en su hogar, pues su loba no seria parte de ella, no de nuevo.

La joven stark se acerco lentamemte y acaricio la cabeza de nimerya y luego se la miro fijamente a sus grandes ojos.

" lo entiendo... debes quedarte con ellos... adios querida amiga" dijo arya cuando la loba movio su cabeza para sentir mejor la mano de su amo y luego de que arya se levantara, el animal dio media vuelta y comenzo su caminata alejandose de arya y con ella sus seguidoras la acompañaban.

Arya con lagrimas en sus ojos perdio de vista a nimerya entre los bosques, su querida loba, quien gracias a jon la habia obtenido, ahora ella era quien la abandonaba, sentia un vacío en su corazon, un vacio que no podia explicar.

Bran miraba las llamas de su recamara cuando meera entro a su habitacion con comida en su manos haciendo que bran sonriera por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

" el lord comandanteme dio esto... estofado de cabra... para el hermano de jon snow... creeme aqui tu medio hermano es mas conocido que los reyes del sur" dijo meera cuando bran miro a su acompañante con mucha atención.

" todavia me cuesta creer que jon y sansa han recuperqdo winterfell..." dijo bran mientras que meera le servia un tazón del estofado caliente.

'por que lo dices... ellos son hermanos y juntos lograron hacerlo" afirmo meera cuando bran asistio con su cabeza mientras tomaba un poco del estofado saborandolo, pues era algo rico y caliente en mucho tiempo.

" pues me refiero a que ellos jamas se habian... bueno sansa siempre trato mal a mi hermano, nunca la quiso como yo a el o mis otros hermanos... y menos puedo creer que ella haya venido hasta aqui" afirmo bran cuando miro a su qyerida amiga quien sonrio al saborar el estofado.

" pues bran... cuando han pasado mucho tiempo desde que no has visto un rostro conocido de tu infancia... de tu pasado y logras volver a rencontrarte... es algo que cambia la forma de ver todo... tal vez tu hermana supo que su medio hermano no era malo con ella y ademas de que tu hermama sufrió mucho, al fin encontró seguridad en jon" dijo meera cuando vio a bran asistir con su cabeza y luego volvió a tomar maa estofado.

Los dias habian pasado, bran y meera esuchaban a edd quien les conto sobre las cosas que habia hecho jo, unirse al pueblo libre, salvar a castle black del ataque de mance, la lucha contra los muertos en hardhome, y su muerte a manos de traidores de la guadia nocturna y luego llego el momento de contar como lq mujer de rojo lo trajo a la vida de nuevo, ambos jovenes no parecian sorprenderse, pyes habían visto mucha mas cosas magicas en el norte, pero luego les conto como su hermana logro convencerlo de partir a unir las casas del norte en contra de ramsay bolton.

Bran necesitaba encontralo, hablar con jon sobre el rey de la noche y sobre lo que se acercaba desde el norte.

" el tiempo apremia... necesito partir cuanto antes a winterfell" dijo bran cuando edd asistio con su cabeza y miro a ambos jóvenes.

" como usted ordene lord stark " dijo edd cuando bran sintio algo muy extraño, pues hacia mucho tiempo que no lo llamaban de esa mamera, un poco extrañaba a su hogar y a su familia, jon y sansa los estaba esperando y el desaba volver a ver sus rostros despyes de mucho tiempo.

Unos dias mas tarde bran y meera partieron de castle black con un pequeño sequito de hombres de la guardia quien los escolrarian a winterfell, su plan era llegar lo más rápido posible asi que pocas veces se detenian a descansar, pero siempre bran miraba hacia la muralla con el temor de que en ese momento se derrumabara y el rey de la noche llegara por el, al mirar su brazo sintio que la marca del rey blanco se hacia mas fuerte, y por un segundo sus ojos se perdieron y habia entrado en un cuervo, pues muraba a un lago... un lago congelado y sentia que un oso blancos caminaba por la nieve, hasta que algo lo atravezo y al caer muerto,un blanco caminante blanco aparecio y simolemente el oso se levanto con sus ojos celestes, bran volvió a su cuerpo, pero esta vez sentia mucho temor por lo que venia.

La marcha no se detenia, el odiaba mucho el maldito frio, pero la nieve era aun peor y por si fuera poco a su lado beric lo

acompañaba contando sus azañas, lo que sandor aun no entendia era porque debian ir mas al norte.

" mi querido amigo sandor una vez tenia a un capa roja con una gran espada y...' decia beric cuando el perro lo interrumpio.

" a la mierda con tus histotias... porque demonios tenemos que ir mas al norte... aun no lo entiendo, la hermandad siempre era su deber acabar con los lannister porque demonios cambiaron" afrimo sandor cuando miro a beric quien cerro su boca y miro a su alrededor con mucha lentitud.

" porque el invierno llego... no lo vez sandor... y no me refiero a el lema de los stark... pues cuando el invierno llegue... cosas oscuras vendran con el. La noche es oscura y llenas de terrores"afirmo berric cuando el perro meneo su cabeza y sintio que a su lado toros de mir aparecio tomando un poco de vino y combidandole a sandor.

" la larga noche se acerca sandor clagene... y el señor de la luz nos encomendo luchar con lo que vendra con ella"dijo toros cuando el perro miro con un poco tranquilidad a el hombre quien parecia haber visto algo terrible.

Esa misma tarde habian acampado en una vieja granja, no habia nadie alli,pero habian encontrado el cuerpo de un hombre y una niña, congelados , sandor los reconocio, pues eran aquellas personas qye le habian dado de comer hace tiempo a el y a arya, pero luego de haberle robado su oro para el invierno habian muerto del hambre y el frio.

Sandor sintio un poco de culpa, se sentia mal al ver a la niña congelada, pues los habia enterrado detras de la granja, mientras que los hombres desmontaban y armaban su lugar para dormir, el perro entro en la granja muy agotado por hacer las tumbas y con mucha sed.

" ven aqui clagene' dijo toros sentado frente a las llamas y a su lado berri acostado mirando al perro con atencion.

Sandor se sento y bebio del vino de toros de mir, quien miro a las llamas y le hablo de nuevo pero esta vez no hania felicidad en su voz, sino temor y precupacion.

"Se que dudas de nuestro señor sandor... pero he visto en las llamas lo que viene' dijo toros cuando sandor lo miro con desconfianza.

"Que viste" pregunto sandor y en ese momento las llamas se hicieron mas fuertes, el perro dirigio su vista a el fuego y comenzo a cer y sentir cosas.

" hace miles de años el señor de la luz lucho contra el gran otro... aquel portador de la oscuridad... en el sur se los llaman como mentiras de los norteños... pero en el norte se los conoce con otro nombre... los camiantes blancos... el señor de la luz me mostró Que nuestro deber es luchar contra ellos cuando lleguen, sandor tu destino es mucho mas gande de lo que piensas... y tu mi querido amigo veras el rostro de el rey de la noche"dijo toros cuando el perro miro en las llamas a un hombre luchar con una espada, gritos salian de ella y cuando toros le dijo esas palabras las llamas se apagaron.

" la larga noche se acera" dijo toros viendo a sandor quien estaba precupado, comenzaba a ver el mundo de una forma diferente.

" pero nosotros estaremos alli para luchar contra la oscuridad" termino berric cuando ambos miraron al hombre que habia vuelto de la muerte tantas veces y las llamas se encendieron de nuevo para iluminar todo la cabaña.

Sansa caminaba hacia el bosque,al pasar por el patio del castillo se encontro con lord bealish quien la acompaño hasta la entrada al bosque

sansa simplemente asistio y siguio su camino atravez del bosque sagrado y se detuvo al ver la silueta de jon frente al arciano, llevaba una gran y pesada capa en sus hombros.

Sansa camimo lentamente a jon,quien parecía no notarla a su lado.

" aqui solia sentarse padre por horas... a meditar,siempre me preguntaba que era lo que pensaba o pasaba por su mente aqui solo y en silencio" dijo jon cuando sansa lo miraba atentamente y con el desea de abrazarlo y besarlo, pero el parecia muy precupado por algo.

" el norte... la guerra, su familia, mi madre... la ultima vez que lo vi me prometio que me contaría todo sobre mi madre...pero ambos sabemos como termino, se llevo el secreto a la tumba... o donde sea que hoy se encuentre su cuerpo" dijo jon cuando sansa sintio que un gran dolor se presentaba en los ojos de jon.

" amenazaste a lady alys... desafiaste mi orden" dijo jon cuando sansa cambio su rostro y vio que su hermano la miro con seriedad.

"jon ella no es de confiar" dijo sansa cuando su hermano nego con su cabeza y se acerco mas a ella.

" no intersa si es o no es de confiar... di una orden de que alys karstark y ned umber deben ser tratados con respeto y tu amenazaste a la joven... me desafiante a mi y los señores del norte lo saben ya y por tal razon ahora creen que pueden tratar a esos jovenes con desprecio ya que la señora de winterfell lo hace" afirmo jon cuando sansa se enfureció y se acerco a el con esa mirada de locura.

" si lo hice... la amenaze para que no vuelva a acercarte a ti como si fuera una perra alzada... lo volveria a hacer una y otra vez" grito sansa cuando jon con el mismo tono de voz le hablo faltandole el respeto a su hermana, al amor que sentia por ella.

" tu no tienes el derecho de amenazar a nadie...menos a controlarme a mi" grito jon cuando sansa abrio y cerro su boca muy enojada.

" bealish tenia razon... siempre la tiene" dijo sansa en voz baja cuando jon meneo su cabeza muy celoso del maldito littlefingers.

" que te dijo el que tenga razon" pregunto jon con sarcasmo.

" el norte es libre gracias a mi... acabe con los bolton... pero que recibo a cambio... nada... tu ahora eres el rey del norte y crees que puedes ordenarme" dijo sansa sacando todo su dolor de su mente, todo lo que sentia ahora jon lo sabia.

' entonces eso es... bueno creo que tiemes razon... partire mañana mismo al sur... debo encontrar vidrio dragón y tu... tu quedaras como reina del norte... sansa espero que lo disfrutes y no odies llevar una corona mas de lo que yo hago... y deseo que el hombre en quien confías te protegas" dijo jon muy dolorido en su tono de voz, pues amaba a sansa o a la que creia que habia cambiado, pero al parecer seguia siendo la misma, la que deseaba ser una reina y no confiaba en el, incluso despues de todo lo que habian hecho.

"Entonces te iras... esta decidido... me dejaras después de que... despues de todo lo que hemos hecho me dejaras aqui"dijo sansa cuando jon volvió a mirarla fijamente y esta vez sus palabras le dolieron tanto.

" pues... tal vez alejarme de aqui por un tiempo me ayude a dejar de sentir lo que siento... porque no es correcto, por la memoria de nuestro padre... ahora por favor me dejarias solo un momento" dijo jon cuando sansa abrio su boca pero no pudo promunciar la unica palabra que podria haber cambiado todo... un simple te amo jon snow.

" suerte en tu viaje jon snow' dijo sansa cuando muy dolida, con sus ojos rojos y con un nudo en su garganta, con esas ganas de llorar tanto hadta secarse sus lagrimas,Hasta que no pueda llorar mas, comenzo a camimar de nuevo al castillo, pero sus pasos parecian que eran lentos, jon le daba la espalda, nunca volteo para verla irse, mientras que ella desba darse media vuelta, intento mirar pero simplemente doblo su cabeza hacia un costado y no deseo cometer otro error, siguo adelante, con su respiración agitada, su corazón latia muy rapido y si deseo de gritar ran fuerte, las palabras de littlefingers rezonaban en su cabeza" aquien apoyara el norte... a la hija legitima de lord eddard y catlyn stark... o bastardo nacido en el sur... " sansa ahora entendia, el norte era su hogar, habian apoyado a jon, en vez de a ella y su hermano quien amaba y desaba habia demostrado que no tomaba su palabra, el habia llegado a donde estaba gracias a ella, bealsih habia enseñado muchas cosas a ella y el momento de ponerlas en practica habia llegado, pronto tendria el poder de guiar el norte, y no dejaria que una conquistadora o cersei lannister destruyan todo lo que ella habia recuperado de nuevo, debia luchar para defender lo que ama, hasta incluso luchar con jon mismo si fuera necesario.

" se que se preguntan porque los llame a todos de nuevo... pero debo informales que debo partir antes de lo esperado" dijo jon mientras sentia la fria mirada de sansa quien se encontraba sentada a su lado con mucha furia en sus ojos.

Jon no podia resistir mas a su lado, asi que se lavanto y dejando a ser davos con sansa en la gran mesa y se dirigio a el medio del gran salon.

" me he enterado sobre los maltratos que han recibido los jovenes karsrark y umber" dijo jon cuando miro a alys quien agacho su rostro y el joven ned simplemente lo miraba con tanta admiración.

" se que las familias estan divididas desde la muerte de mi hermano..." dijo jon cuando muchos asistian con su cabeza y otros simplemente miraban hacia otro lado.

" pero las guerras deben quedar en el pasado... el norte debe unirse" dijo jon con un tono de voz de mucha seguridad.

" por siglos nuestras familias lucharon juntos contra un enemigo en comun, apesar de nuestras diferencias... juntos, debemos hacer lo mismo si queremos sobrevivir... porque el enemigo es real... siempre ha sido real" termino jon mirando a sansa quien tenia su vista atonita al discurso de su hermano, pues en el fondo sabia que era real y que pronto debian luchar una guerra contra algo que ella jamas penso que existia.

" es mi deber ir al sur y encontrar vidrio dragón... pues el lo unico que Puede denter a los caminantes blancos y que se pueda allar aun" dijo jon cuando miro a todos sus hombres y abanderados.

" y antes de partir los jovenes karstark y umber pueden regresar a sus hogares... pero cuando el momento llegue sua casas deberan atender al llamado de mi o de mi hermana" dijo jon cuando alys abrio sus ojos, pues lo ultimo que deseaba era abandonar winterfell, sansa por su parte no pudo resistir a dar una pequeña sonrisa al ver el rostro de alys.

Jon estaba frente a la estatua de lyanna stark, el desaba rendir respeto a su familia antes de partir a dragon stone, las criptas estaban frias y el ruido de las gotas cayendo hacian del lugar, un espacio donde jon volvia a sentirse en paz.

El miraba atentamente el rostro de su tia, cuando sintio unos pasos detras de otros.

" lyanna stark... la flor del invierno, asi la llamaban, una hermosa joven, con un horrible destino... y todo por un targaryen" termino bealish cuando jon simplemente lo miro con un poco de atención y luego volvió a la estatua.

" muchas versiones de una misma historia pero con un mismo final... la joven hermosa muere... su secuesteador derrotado por el gran Robert y su familia destruida... tal vez tu padre sabia la verdadera versión de la historia " pregunto bealish cuando jon agacho su rostro recordando la memoria de su padre, sintiendo su ausencia.

" jamás hablaba de ella... no a mi" afirmo jon cuando littlefingers dio una pequeña sonrisa al mirar al rey del norte.

" lord eddard stark se llevo a la tumba muchos secretos" afirmo el hombre cuando jon volvio su vista sintiendo tanto odio hacia el hombre que lograba poner en contra a su hermana, jugaba con ella y no podia hacer nada.

" es un largo viaje... un rey que abandona su reino no es buen visto... pero es bueno que usted haya elegido a su hermana como reina regente... ella ha demostrado ser muy capas de guiar a su pueblo" afirmo littlefingers cuando jon sentia esa necesidad de tomar a ese hombre y golpearlo con tanta fuerza.

" pero aun no entiendo el apresuro de su viaje... como si intentará escapar de algo" dijo bealish cuando jon sintio algi de sarcasmo en el tono de voz del hombre,algo escondia.

" debo proteger a mi pueblo... me eligieron como su lider y debo actuar como tal" afirmo jon cuando miro al rostro de lyanna muy pensativo, recordando los buenoa momentos que habian vivido, desaba volver el tiempo atras, pues ahora los caballos estaban casi listos para partir.

" el norte eligio... no a la sangre legitima... un bastardo... lujuria es lo que son no es asi... al parecer lady sansa esta destinada a encontrarse con ellos... joffrey... ramsay y ahora usted... no es fácil, su hermana es sumamente bella... es entendible" dijo bealish cuando jon lo miro con furia y locura , el hombre había sobrepasado los limites y ahora estaba empeorando las cosas.

"Que esta insinuando" dijo jon con un tono se voz mas fuerte y viendo como bealish parecia burlarse de el viendolo a la cara.

" pues... huye de el amor mi lord...conosco la mirada de un hombre con deseos de una mujer... mi mayor parte de mi riqueza se lo debo...pues no tema... su secreto Está seguro... pues si llegaran los norteños a saberlo usted perderia todo y no quiero imaginar lo que le harían a su hermana... pero en su ausencia yo estare para protegerla" dijo bealish cuando sonrio a jon quien este muy rapido lo tomo del cuello y lo llevó contra la pared, la respiración del rey era agitada, su ceño estaba fruncido, su boca ceñida, los dedos apretaban muy fuerte el fino cuello del hombre.

" esuchame bien littlefingers... tu vendiste a mi hermana a los bolton aunque ella te haya perdonado no significa que yo si lo haya hecho... solo estas aun vivo porque el norte necesita de los caballeros De vale y por alguna razon mi hermana lo desea... pero si tu llegas a volver a lastimarla en mi ausencia... desearas estar muy lejos de aquí... pues aunque este en el sur o en el mismísimo norte regresare aqui y te cortaré el cuello como los sureños debieron hacer contigo hace tiempo... fui claro" pregunto jon con su vista fija en el hombre quien le faltaba el aire y sus manos intentaban alejar a jon para poder respirar pero este no se movia ni lo soltaba.

" jon" grito sansa cuando jon volteo a ver a su hermana quien estaba a unos cuantos pasos de el, cubierta de una larga piel y debajo llevaba ese hermoso vestido que jon le gustaba.

El rey vio a su hermana muy furiosa y de inmediato solto a littlefingers quien dio un gran respiro antes de volver su vista a su amada quien lo habia salvado de morir ahorcado por el rey.

Sansa se dio media vuelta muy rapido y dejando las criptas detrás, jon volvió a mirar a bealish con furia y luego salio muy rapido en busqueda de sansa.

bealish se acomodo el cuello de su vestimenta y movia su cabeza, su respiracion era muy agitada y miro como el bastardo dejaba las criptas.

" stark... mucho honor... poca cabeza" dijo littlefingers cuando miro a jon por ultima vez antes de perderlo en la oscuridad.

Sansa habia subido las escaleras y se encontraba mirando a ser davos quien preparaba los caballos hablaba y a los soldados stark quienes iban a protegee a su rey,aunque jon no deseaba pues era algo muy diferente a lo que alguna vez habia tenido.

Jon no podia seguir sin hablar a su hermana, despues de salir de las criptas se ditigio a subir las escaleras y encontrarse con sansa quien no dejaba de ver hacia adelante intentando ignorar a su hermano.

"Lo siento sansa... no debi haber hecho algo asi... jamas debi tratarte de esa manera... no quiero irme de winterfell sin antes escuchar tu voz de nuevo... ver tus ojos y tu... sonrisa... lo siento tanto sansa"dijo jon cuando vio que su hermana lo miro de reojos y coloco su mano en las barandas cubiertas de nieve, jon llevo la suya sobre la de su hermana, por un ultimo intento, pero jon cuando estaba por darse por vencido y dar media vuelta, sintio que la suave y pequeña mano de sansa apreto la suya.

Jon volteo con sopresa para ver a sansa con una sonrisa pequeña en su boca.

" buen viaje jon... regresa pronto" termino sansa cuando jon se acerco a sansa y tomo con sus dos manos las mejillas de sansa y beso su frente como habia hecho hace tiempo antes de ser coronado rey.

Jon dio una pequeña reverencia y dio media vuelta cuando cerro sus ojos con dolor y comenzo a bajar las escaleras, mientras que su hermana lo observaba con dolor y sufrimiento al verlo partir, despues de todo lo que habia sucedido con ellos y el tiempo que habian pasado juntos, solo ellos dos, ahora el se iba al sur y ella se quedaria, un recuerdo de su padre y su madre cuando tuvieron Qué ir a kings lanndings hace mucho tiempo.

Sansa miraba con tristeza a su hermano hablar con davos y saludarse com tormond, cuando sintio a bealish pararse a su otro lado pero apoyando su espalda sobre las barandas de madera y mirando con atencion al rostro de sansa.

" duele ver partir a alguien amado... pero con tu hermano fuera del tablero ahora solo eres tu jugando al juego" afirmo bealish cuando sansa cambio su rostro y fruncio el ceño al escuchar las palabras de esa vivora, por que no habia dejado que jon lo matara, decia en sus adentros.

Jon habia despedido a su amigo tormond y luego de montar su caballo negro, levanto su vista y habia comenzado a nevar, despues de un largo tiempo sin hacerlo, dio una pequeña sonrisa y sansa en ese momento noto una infancia en los ojos de jon y el luego volvio a mirarla.

Jon noto a bealish a su lado, su ceño se fruncio, pero sansa para tranquilizarlo, llevo su mano a su cabello y al bajarlo paso por su corazon, deteniendo su mano un segundo y jon sonrió levantando su mano en señal de adios, bealish volteo a verlo y el asistio con su cabeza burlandose de el, jon lo miro con furia y luego dio media vuelta, dando una orden a su caballo y comenzo su galope dejando las puertas de winterfell a sus espaldas, su hogar de nuevo, una vez lo habia hecho, pero aquella vez no habia nada que lo atara a regresar pero ahora era el corazon de su hermana no correspondido... por ahora.


	17. Chapter 17

**notas: bueno al fin llego otro capitulo mas, espero que sea de su gusto, intente satisfacer a todos los que me dejaron sus comentarios, se acerca la nueva temporada, solo me quedan algunos dias mas para escribir, tal vez no llegue, voy a intentar llegar al final, sacando algunos hechos importantes para la serie, que no deseo que sepan, y ademas de que no puedo imaginarmelos, pues estoy tan entusiasmado con esta temprada.**

 **para aquellos que hayan leido mi primera historia, he terminado de escrbir un capitulo piloto de una segunda parte de Mi rey: de confianza al amor, uno que espero que les guste, en este capitulo al final, dejare la pequeña sinopsis de la hisotria. para aquellos que no la han leido, aun tienen tiempo, entren en mi perfil y veran la historia.**

 **desde ya muchas gracias a todos, dejen sus comentarios si desean algo mas para agregar a esta historia o desean que publique ese capitulo piloto.**

 **De Encuentros Y Desencuentros.**

urado para encontrarse con el archimaestre, los pasillos de la citadel eran demasiados largos y muy altos, sus paredes eran gruesas, sam juraria que ni con grandes martillos podrian destruurla, era una gran obra maestra.

El archimaestre deberia estar en su solar, muy pocas veces recibiría a los maestres y menos a los que aun estaban practicando, aunque ya habia ganado algunas medallas para su cadena.  
Sam toco dos veces la puerta cuando un joven maestre lo recibio, al verlo cambio su rostro y dio una señal de desprecio hacia sam.  
"Mi querido Samuel... adelante adelante, pasa y toma asiento" dijo el archimaestre cuando sam le dio una sonrisa al joven quien le abrio la puerta, al entrar el anciano estaba leyendo unas cartas que habian llegado.  
" me mando a llamar archimaestre" preguntó sam cuando el anciano asistio con su cabeza y sacándose los anteojos con los que estaba leyendo miro al joven tarly con un poco de tristeza, luego le entrego una carta a sam quien la recibío con sorpresa.  
" eso llego esta mañana... se que es muy difícil" dijo el anciano levanradose y ordenando que loa dejarán solos.  
Sam alcanzo a leer sobre la emboscada de deanerys a ser jaime y sobre la muerte algunos abanderados, entre los cuales se encontraban su hermano y su padre, sam cambio su rostro, fruncio el ceño y dio una gran respiración antes de tragar la saliva.  
" lo siento mucho sam... tu padre fue un gran hombre" afirmo el anciano cuando miro al joven sam quien nego con au cabeza.  
" fue un gran hombre pero un mal padre" dijo con un tono de voz, sam sentia muchas cosas al leer tal noticia, lo primero que se cruzo por su mente fue su madre y hermana, ahora estaban solas y el muy lejos de ellas.  
Cuando leyo que su padre y hermano habian muerto quemados vivos por el dragon de la reina targaryen, sam se sintio apenado por su hermano menor.  
" aunque haya sido terrible conmigo y me haya deseado que muera en castle black... no se merecia morir de esa manera" dijo sam cuando el anciano asistio con su cabeza y luego volvio hacia el escritorio con su mente muy dispersa.  
" casi me olvidaba... tengo algo para ti que tal vez te mejore" dijo el anciano cuando tomo otra carta pero esta llevaba el emblema stark roto, sam sonrio y descubrío que la letra era de jon.  
" mi querido amigo, partire al sur, dragon stone, debo conseguur cristal de dragon, mientras tanto, sigue buscando y cuando logres terminar, espero que regreses al norte... no a la muralla, necesito ojos y oidos en winterfell, pues tal vez este mucho tiempo en el sur... necesito unirlo antes de que los muertos regresen, pido que te dirijas a winterfell cuando termines, protege a mi hermana hasta mi regreso.  
Atentamente, tu amigo, jon snow.  
Sam sonrio y luego llevo la carta de jon de regreso al escritorio del archimaestre.  
" sabes que puedo hacer que te ubiquen en winterfell cuando deses partir samuel" afirmo el anciano cuando el joven sonrio pero luego volvio a la carta de su padre.  
" aun no termino... pero pronto lo hare" dijo sam muy concentrado, cuando un maestre ingreso a el solar.  
" archimaestre... un Ser se presentó en las puertas de la citadel... dice ser jhora mormont... hijo del antiguo lord comandante de castle black, necesita mucha ayuda" dijo el maestre cuando el anciano volvio su mirada a sam quien estaba muy precupado, pues habia esuchado la historia del hijo de mormmont en su tiempo en castle black.  
" que sucede con el" pregunto el archimaestre cuando el joven frente a el meneo su cabeza.  
" piel escamosa... esta empeorando" termino el joven maestre cuando sam abrio sus ojos, recordo a shereen y su bello rostro marcado por la piel escamosa.  
" hay una cura"afirmo sam cuando ambos hombres lo miraron con sorpresa ante su afirmación.

Arya se habia detenido sobre la colina que daba a winterfell, los soldados hacian guaridas a unos kilometros de el castillo.  
Arya vio de nuevo despues de mucho tiempo a su hogar, las banderas de su familia colgaban en las murallas, flameaban sobre los caballos, ella sentia una gran emocióna al saber que estaba tan cerca de llegar a encontrarse con sus hermanos, aunque el miedo y los nervios le jugaban en contra, arya tomo las riendas de su caballo y comenzo su cabalagata a las puertas de winterfell.  
Al llegar se encontro con mucha gente, feliz, niños y mujeres en el mercado, arya noto a muchos hombres con pieles de animales como vestimemtas, en ese momento pensó en los salvajes que jon habia dejado cuzar la muralla y junto con elloa habian acabado con loa bolton hace tiempo atras.  
Arya habia llegado a las puertas del castillo, soldados stark reguardaban la entrada, arya desmonto y se dirigio a los hombres quien le preguntaron quien era y que deseaba.  
" deseo hablar con el rey jon" dijo arya cuando los soldados memearon su cabeza y le contestaron cortesmente.  
" el rey no se encuentra en winterfell por el momento...pero la reina regente sansa stark puede atenderla" afirmo el soldado cuando arya dio una pequeña sonrisa al esuchar el nombre de su hermana y siendo llamada reina del norte.  
Los soldados le volvieron a preguntar quien era pero esta vez brienne quien se dirigía al gran salon noto el rostro de esa joven, y fue pod quien se lo confirmo.  
Brienne de inmediato salio a su encuentro en las puertas del castillo y ordeno a los soldados dejarla pasar.  
" idiotas... no saben quien es... es lady arya stark" afirmo brienne cuando dio una reverencia a arya quien se sintio un poco extraña al volver a sentir el nombre de lady stark.  
" lo siento mi lady... no lo sabiamos"respondie

Sansa se encontraba en la recamara de jon, estaba vacia, su cama acomodada, su escritorio cubierto de mapas y velas derretidas, pero su aroma había quedado, el aroma de su piel, su cabello, su vestimenta, sansa lo podía sentir desde que había entrado.

Sentada en la punta de la cama, tomo el abrigo de piel de jon, lo llevo a su nariz y sintió el aroma de el hombre que tanto extrañaba y que lahabia dejado sola en su hogar, pero que aun no se sentía completa sin el.

Sansa recordó todos los momentos que había vivido con elo desde que llego a castle black, cuando las puertas se abrieron y brienne entro primero, sansa miraba esos rostros de salvajes y de hermanos de la guardia nocturna, pero ella esperaba encontrar al de su hermano, el de cabello largo, con su barba larga y sus ojos oscuros y solemne rostro, pero no estaba allí,entre tantos hombres.

Con cada segundo que pasaba sin encontrar a su hermano era el miedo creciendo en ella de que el no estuviera allí, de que la única esperanza de seguridad y cariño ya no exixtia, pero cuando bajo de su caballo, muy agotada, con sus pies y manos congelados, con un gran frio recorrer todo su cuerpo, sansa busco entre los hombres que se encontraban sobre las murallas de castillo, pero al darse media vuelta, lo vio, o lo que era ahora, un hombre bajaba de las escaleras, sin mirar sus pies, simplemente mirándola a ella, una mirada que no había visto en mucho tiempo, sansa no pudo resistir a ver a su padre bajar de las escaleras, su semejanza era enorme, su vestimenta norteña lo hacia ver mas un caballero que un hermano de la guardia o un bastardo, era mas nomble que cualquier otro hombre que había conocido desde la muerte de su padre, y ese noble hombre se acercaba a ella muy lentamente.

Sansa vio a su hermano, su medio hermano pararse frente a el, detenerse, verla con tanto cariño y aprecio, ella jamás había sentido algo asi en mucho tiempo, pero cuando estaba allí, sintió mucho miedo, ella se había comportado muy mal con el en su infancia, se había encargado de recordarle cual era su lugar, su madre, lady stark siempre le había enseñado a sansa que siginificaba ser un bastardo, el hijo de una prostituta con su padre, la deshonra en persona, ella poco a poco lo comenzó a entender y su repudio se hizo presente en su relación, ella jamás lo vio como un hermano ni siquiera como un medio hermano, nunca lo registraba, pero gracias a su madre ahora ella lo amaba con toda su alma, el la había amado en esa cama, en las cuevas de winterfell, le había enseañdo lo que es el amor verdadero, lo que se sentía ser amada por un gran hombre, gentil, caballeroso, y honrado, todo lo que debía ser joffrey, o ramsay lo era jon, un siple bastardo era mucho mas caballero que los que había conocido o los que esuchaba en las canciones, un caballero en todo sentido.

Las palabras de su padre, que encontraría a un gran caballero para que se casara, un hombre valiente, y honrrado para ella, pues siempre había estado a su lado, durante toda su infancia, si sansa tan solo tuviera la oportunidad de volver el tiempo atrás, no solo por las muertes de su familia, sino para decirse a si misma _"no seas tonta, ve y ama a ese joven, no importa lo que diga tu madre, no importa lo que diga tu padre, se feliz idiota, las canciones no son como la vida real"_ se decía a si misma sansa en su interior, pero ya no era posible, el pasado estaba escrito en tinta seca.

Sansa sintió la suave piel de la vestimenta de su hermano, pero cuando estaba mas sumergida en sus pensamientos, brienne entro en la recamara sin golpear, con mucha prisa, su rostro estaba muy sorprendió, de encontrar a su señora con lagrimas en sus ojos, pero al verla se lavanto y seco su rostro con el puño de su mano, intentando disimular.

"breinne... fui clara, no quería que nadie me molestara" termino sansa cuando su guardia la miro y agacho su rostro, en señal de respeto.

" mi lady lo siento... pero debería venir conmigo, en el patio del castillo, hay alguien que quiere verla" dijo brienne cuando sansa volvió hacia ella con sorpresa, su guardia le dio una pequeña sonrisa y fue entonces cuando sansa salió de la recamara de su hermano.

Arya se enontraba observando todo a su alrededor, sus ojos iban y venían de todas partes, una pequeña sonrisa al ver el patio del castillo salió de sus labios, pero cuando encontro a una alta mujer, envuelta en una larga tunicay con pieles en sus hombros, su cabello largo y suelto, por un segundo pensó que era su madre, pues la ultima vez que la había visto fue hace años, pero ahora estaba allí, su hermana la miraba con sorpresa, su boca estaba ceñida, sus ojos celestes estaban llenos de lagrimas, su mano tomo las escaleras con lentitud, y sin mirar los escalones comenzó a desender, arya estaba allí, mirando como la hermana con la que siempre peleaba y se maldecían, caminaba a su encuentro.

Sansa no podía creer lo grande que estaba ahora arya, su rostro había cambiado mucho, su altura ya no era la misma, su cabello era mas de una mujer, antes lo usaba como si fuera un niño, ahora estaba allí frente a ella, toda una mujer, fuerte y valiente ante cualquiera.

Arya y sansa estaban frente a frente, después de tantos horrores que habían vivido, la gente a su alrededor se sorprendían de ver como los hijos de gran ned stark poco a poco se reunian en su hogar, para sobrevivir al largo invierno que tanto ned y sus antepasados profetizaban, ahora era real, el invierno estaba aquí, y los stark se de vuelta habían tomado el norte, la casa real del norte era mas fuerte cada dia.

Sansa le dio una pequeña sonrisa cuando se abalanzo a su hermana, la abrazo primero, arya tenia sus brazos abiertos, sintiendo el pecho de su hermana en su rostro, su aroma, su fuerza, luego de unos segundos sus brazos se envolvieron en la cintura de su hermana y el fuerte abrazo de ambos sucedió, brienne a su lado y podrik se acero a ella, la alta mujer tenia unas lagrimas en sus ojos.

" creo que lady stark estaría orugllosa de usted mi lady... lo logro, su promesa esta cumplida" dijo pod cuando brienne agacho su mirada al joven pod quien le daba una tonta sonrisa y luego asistió con su cabeza volviendo su vista a las hermanas quienes aun se abrazaban muy fuerte.

" hay mucho que hacer aun pod, pero al fin lo logramos" dijo brienne cuando podrik asistió con su cabeza y ambos miraron a aldy sansa quien dejaba de abrazar a su hermana y se agachaba para verla a la cara, acomodando su cabello detrás de sus orejas.

" arya... esats aquí, en verdad estas aquí" intentaba convencerse a si misma sansa cuando su hermana asistia con su cabeza.  
"creo que si... estoy en casa" dijo arya cuando ambas hermanas sintieron que los copos de nieve comenzaban a caer en sus cabellos, winterfell volvia a sentir la nieve caer, arya fue llevada al gran salón, para poder refugiarse de la tormenta de nieve que pronto asotaria el castillo

Cuando solo estaban sansa, arya, podrik y brienne en el gran salón, sentados frente a la gran chimenea y calentadose con un tazon de sopa caliente, arya bebía muy lentamente y saboreaba la sopa, volvió a su hermana quien la observaba con tranquilidad, ella ya no llevaba la larga túnica, sino ese vestido con una argolla de plata en su pecho, la hacia ver una reina totalmente norteña.

" te ves muy diferente sansa" dijo arya cuando sansa se miro a si misma y le dio una pequeña sonrisa antes de volver a mirarla.

" y tu... te ves toda una... mujer arya" dijo sansa cuando arya dio una pequeña risa al sentir las palabras de su hermana, después de tanto tiempo sin esuchar su voz, menos aun de estar en ese salón tan familiar, que por un tiempo pensó jamás volver a verlo, pero el destino la había llevado allí.

" donde esta jon... se me dijo que partió de winterfell, al sur... por que " pregunto arya cuando sansa agacho su rostro y luego de dejar el tazon de sopa volvió la vista al fuego y su rostro de volvió solemne.

" arya... hay mucho que contarte... pero para empezar... las historias de nan eran ciertas... los caminantes blancos existen"afirmo sansa cuando su hermana la miro con sorpesa, jamás su hermana mayor había creido en esas historias, eran para el tipo de bran y rickon, pocas veces arya le creía a nan los cuentos que ella contaba para que duerman, pero ver a sansa decir esas palabras hiceron que arya cambiara su rostro.

" y vienen por nosotros... por todos nosotros"termino sansa cuando su hermana volvió la vista al fuego y llevo su mano al mango de aguja, acariciándolo, recordando la sonrisa de su hermano jon, recordando a su padre y madre, a sus hermanos, quienes ya no estaban, recordando tantas guerras que había visto, tantas muertes, tanta lucha, luchando entre ellos, y ahora algo que jamás creyó que existiera venia por todos ellos, a destruirlos.

Cersei caminaba a la reunión con el consejo, o lo que quedaba, las noticas de que su hermano había regresado y que estaba hablando con el consejo sin su permiso había hecho enojarla.

Cersei se encontro con la larga mesa, donde los asientos estaban ocupados, por qyburn como mano de la reina, luego euron greyjoy, como su futuro esposo y maestro de la flota real, y su hermano Jaime junto con bronn sentados en la punta de la mesa, Jaime tenia su rostro lastimado, su otro mano al parecer quemada.

Ambos se miraron con mucha seriedad, cersei con lentitud tomo asiento y miro a qyburn quien tenia un rostro de preocupación, cersei volvió a todos, esperando que la reunión comenzara.

" bueno como saben estamos aquí... por que el asalto a alto jardín fue bueno, pero..." dijo Jaime cuando volvió a su hermana quien se movio muy molesta, pues no sabia aun sobre todo lo que sucedió con deanerys.

" pero cuando estábamos de regreso... nos emboscaron, los inmaculados y sus dhotrakis" termino Jaime cuando euron con su ceño fruncido miro a cersei, la reina estaba furiosa con su hermano.

" que sucedió... Jaime" pregunto cersei con sus manos entrelazadas y muy apretadas.

" nos ganaron... no solo en números... sino que.." decía Jaime cuando euron lo interrumpió.

" como es que le ganaron al ejercito de la reina, debiste haber luchado mejor" afirmo euron cuando Jaime lo miro con fruia y desprecio, pero aun no era el momento de conflictos.

" ella llego... montando su dragon... cersei tu no lo viste, pero nosotros si, esa criatura quemo vivos a nuestros hombres, no podemos con algo asi" afrimo Jaime cuando cersie se levanto de su asiento muy furiosa por su hermano.

" tu debiste haber luchado... te di las armas para acabar con esos dragones... porque no las usaste" pregunto cersei cuando se hermano se levanto y golpeo su puño de oro en la meso muy furioso.

" lo hicimos... pero no fue suficiente... esas criaturas se mueven en el aire como si fueran pequeñas aves... le dimos en una ala... la derribamos, cuando estaba por acabar con esa targaryen en tierra... el dragon intento matarme, si no fuera por bronn no estaría aquí contigo" termino Jaime cuando qyburn miro a la reina quien simplemente tenia su vista fija en su hermano, su ceño fruncido y su mano firme en la mesa de madera.  
" por lo menos has traido el oro de los tyrell" pregunto euron cuando cersei esperaba esuchar una respuesta.

" pues no es suficiente... pero creo que podrá satifacer al banco de hierro" afirmo Jaime cuando cersei asistió con su cabeza, volviéndose a sentar en su silla y miro a euron.

" cuantos hombres perdimos" pregunto cersei cuando su hermano volvió a sentarse y miro a bronn quien trago saliva muy nervioso ante la locura de la reina.

" regrese a la capital con menos de la mitad... el resto murió en el camino, otros en la enboscada y algunos de nuestros abanderados fueron tomados prisioneros por la targaryen" afirmo Jaime cuando la reina meneo su cabeza muy furiosa y miro a qyburn.

" necesitas mejorar las ballestas... debe matar a un dragon... es la ultima oportunidad que te doy" ordeno cersei cuando su hermano la interrumpió.

" los drgaones son invencibles cersei... no podemos luchar contra ella, tal vez no tenga los números... pero sus dragones son todo lo suficiente para acabarnos... ademas... cuando nos emboscaron... estaba tyrion con el ejercito de la targaryen" dijo Jaime cuando cersei volvió su vista a Jaime y con mucha seriedad ordeno.

" dejenmen sola ahora" ordeno cersei cuando Jaime intento levantarse y su hermana lo retuvo, bronn salió primero, luego euron y por ultimo qybun, el consejo era cada vez mas chico.

" ese pedazo de montruo ayudo a esa perra targaryen a tomar nuestro hogar... mato a nuestro padre y enveneno a nuestro hijo;porque no lo mataste cuando pudieste" dijo cersei cuando Jaime agacho su rostro y luego se levanto para pararse frente a ella.

" sobre joffrey... ollena tyrell, antes de morir... me dijo que ella enveneno a joffrey, no fue tyrion ni sansa stark... fue ella, dijo que jamás dejaría que su nieta se casara con un mostruo" dijo Jaime cuando cersei miro con furia a Jaime y luego intento suavizar su rostro, pues casi todos sus eneimgos estaban muertos ahora.

" somos los últimos lannister... los únicos que importamos, todo lo que se son interponga en nuestro camino... lo destruiremos" dijo cersei mirando a Jaime frente a el quien asistió con su cabeza y luego comenzó a salir de la habitación pero antes de irse su hermana sentada detrás de el le hablo.

" si tyrion lannister vuelve a aparecer ante nosotros... le enseñare que nosotros siempre pagamos nuestras deudas" dijo cersei cuando Jaime agacho su rostro y dejo a cersei sola, ella estaba allí, donde una vez Robert, joffrey, tommen, incluso su padre se sentaba allí, pero ahora ya no estaban, todos ahora estaban muertos, eran palabras en el viento... un viento helado que cada vez mas se hacia sentir.

Jon miraba como el bote se alejaba mas y mas del barco, frente a el y a sus hombres se alzaba dragon stone, un castillo enorme, oscuro y muy alto  
Jon jamas habia estado tan al sur de su hogar, era la primera vez que sentia el sol frente a su cara con tanta intensidad, en esos momentos jon recordaba sus momentos tranquilos con sansa en winterfell y deseaba que ella estuviera bien.  
Jom y davos fueron los primeros en notar a unos hombres grandes y con pieles y cueros en su cuerpo, su cabello largo y atado.  
" esos deben ser los caballeros dhotrakis mi lord" dijo davos cuando jon los observaba con mucha atencion, jamas habia conocido guerrero asi, los salvajes eran lo mas cercano que podia comparar.  
Sus soldados salieron del bote y ayudaron a llevarlo a la playa.  
Jon y davos bajaron para ayudarlos y cuando al fin se encontraron en tierra firme dieron media vuelta y se encontraron con los dhotrakis muy cerca de ellos.  
Jon fue el primero en caminar a su encuentro, sentia las miradas de esos salvajes clavarse en el, jon llevaba la amadura del rey en el norte, y nada mas que lo abrigara, pues alli no hacia tanto frio como en el norte, por primera vez jon sentia calor que lo sofocaba.  
Cuando los salvajes lo rodearon a el y a sus soldados quienes comenzaban a temer y apoyaban sus manos en las espadas, aparcio una voz detras de los salvajes.  
" tranquilos mis caballeros... son amigos de la khalessi" dijo tyrion cuando jon agacho su vista y dio una pequeña sonrisa al ver a el enano quien habia visto hace años cuando por primera vez habia llegado a castle black.  
" lord tyrion lannister" dijo jon cuando tendio su mano y el enano sonrio y tomo la mano para saludar al rey en el norte.  
" lord snow me alegra verlo en tal situación" dijo el diablillo cuando jon asistio con su cabeza y presento a ser davos ante el enano.  
" conozco a este hombre... no en persona pero si en nombre... el caballero de cebolla, un fiel amigo de stanish... debe ser bueno regresar aqui" dijo tyrion cuando vio a davos quien levanto su vista y miro al castillo donde una vez habia vivido junto a su antiguo rey.  
" pues... me acostumbre a winterfell" dijo davos cuando jon dio una sonrisa y volvió al enano.  
" jamas crei volverlo a ver... la ultima vez era un hombre que deseaba mear en la punta del mundo... y ahora esta aqui... mano de una reina" dijo jon cuando tyrion dio una pequeña risa y volvio a jon.  
" y tu era un niño bastardo que se unia a la guardia nocturna porque no encontraba un lugar en la vida... y ahora eres rey en el norte" afirmo tyrion cuando jon asistio con su cabeza y miro al enano con el ceño fruncido.  
" creo que nos fue bien" afirmo jon cuando asistio con su cabeza y comenzo a guiarlos a la entrada de el castillo.  
"Bueno ustedes estan aqui para hablar con deanerys targaryen... ella los espera en el salon del trono" dijo tyrion cuando se encontraron con gusano gris y misandei en la entrada y cuando esta se abrio jon miro a un largo camino que subia y parecia jamas terminar, jon volvió a davos y éste le sonrio.  
" el es gusano gris,comandante de los inamculados y ella es misandei la traductora y fiel compañera de la reina deanerys" dijo trion cuando jon y davos se saludaron con los dos y luego comenzaron a caminar, subiendo las altas escaleras y en ese momento tyrion hizo una pregunta a jon que lo hizo sentir un poco celoso.  
" como esta ella" pregunto tyrion cuando jon supo que se referia a sansa, el habia esuchado todo sobre como el enano se comporto con sansa, ella sentia aprecio por el y jon ahora despues de todo lo vivido sentia el amor de sansa producir celos de tyrion.  
" ella esta en winterfell... es su hogar, esta a salvo, gobierna en mi ausencia " afirmo jon cuando vio que tyrion asistio con una sonrisa y volvio su vista a jon quien iba a su lado.  
" una vez lo dije... lady stark tal vez sea la única que sobreviva" dijo tyrion cuando jon asistio con su cabeza.  
" su familia la lastimo demasiado" dijo jon cuando el enano no dijo una palabra solo agacho su rostro.  
" los lannister lastimaron a muchos" dijo tyrion cuando en ese momento jon aistio con su cabeza, sabia que el enano ya no era el lannister que era antes.  
" como es ella" pregunto jon cuando el enano volvio a jon con una sonrisa pequeña.  
" pues yo no le temeria a ella...sino a sus hijos" dijo tyrion cuando miro hacia arriba, job y davos no entendian que era lo que hacia, cuando en un segundo un grito Desde el cielo hizo que jon levantara su rostro y alli vio a una bestia con alas negras y de un tamaño gigante acercarse a ellos desde el este.  
Jon miro a davos y luego el enano quien simplemente miraba al animal como si fuera la primera vez, jon supo en ese momento que lo que se acercaba a ellos eran nada mas que dragones, jon y davos se arrojaron al suelo al sentir que los dragones pasaron sobre ellos, pero ni tyrion ni gusano gris o misandei se asustaron.  
Jon noto la mano del enano frente a el, tyrion deseaba ayudarlo a levantarse.  
" se lo dije... es la madre de drsgones"termino el enano cuando jon se levanto y se acomodo su vestimenta.  
" jamas crei que vería a un dragon alguna vez " dijo jon cuando tyrion antes de seguir con la caminata le respondio.  
" ni yo mi querido amigo... los tiempos cambiaron... para todos" termino el enano cuando jon y davos comenzaban a seguir subiendo hasta llegar al castillo donde la reina dragon los esperaba.  
***********************

Sansa y arya se encontraban en el gran salón de winterfell, habían vaciado, las largas mesas ya no estaban y ahora solo se encontraba la gran mesa donde sansa y su hermana se encontraban escuchando a sus ciudadanos que se presentaban ante ellas para pedirles suplicas.

Una de ellas fue un campesino uqe pedia ayuda para mantener su granja, ya que su espsa estaba enmbarazada y no tenia hijos para la ayuda, sansa sabi que había pequeñas familias del pueblo libre que podrían ser de ayuda, fue entonces que ordeno la partida de parejas pequeñas para ayudar a los campesinos, ademas de que los problemas entre la convivencia de de los norteños y los salvajes en ausencia de jon habían crecido.

Pero antes de partir el rey había ordenado que tormound partiera junto con el pueblo libre a guardia oriente del mar, un paraje muy cercano a la muralla, donde podían vivir los salvajes sin problema alguno, pues aun el invierno mas fuerte no afectaba esos parajes.

Cuando habían terminado con varios ciudadanos, sansa se encontraba exausta y miro a su hermana quien también tenia un largo rostro.

" cuantos mas faltan" pregunto sansa cuando volvió su vista a brienne quien se encontraba a su lado, parada con su gran armadura plateada, aunque estaba ya mal gastada y con Guarda Juramentos en su cinturón.

" descontando a los atendidos… unos 43 mas mi lady" afirmo brienne cuando sansa volvió a su hermana quien estaba muy diferente a la joven que había vuelto a winterfell, aquella niña que quiso ser nadie alguna vez, ahora estaba allí sentada en el gran salón, vistiendo de colores marrones y negro, su cabello estaba atado en su nuca, dejando caer algunos mechones a sus orejas, llevaba un cinto de cuero con detalles de huergos, en el estaba su espada aguja, sus pies tenían largas botas contra el frio, atrás había quedado los arapos con los que había llegado a winterfell hace unos tres días atrás.

Cuando sansa volvió hacia adelante y miro a sus soldados quienes esperaban sus ordenes para dejar pasar a el siguiente.

" que pase el siguente" ordeno sansa cuando los soldados abrienron las puertas y de ella entro una mujer de cabello rojo, muy apresurada, los soldados la retuvieron al ver su reacción.

Alys se presento ante la reina sansa, ella no había visto a la joven desde que jon había partido, ya la creía en su hogar, lejos de su vista, al verla allí le dio muy odio, pero ahora ella tenia todo el poder, fue entonces que la joven miro a la reina quien levanto su mano para que los soldados la dejaran pasar.

" mi lady… han llegado noticias de su hermano el rey" pregunto la joven cuando sansa cerro sus ojos y al volver a abrirlos vio con tenacidad a la joven karstark.

" pues no… lo siento lady karstark" dijo sansa dando una pequeña sonrisa al ver el rostro de odio y furia de la joven.

" esta bien… mañana a primera hora partire a mi hogar… llevare a mis hombres, pero cuando el momento llegue mi casa apoyara a los stark" afirmo la joven cuando sansa no le demostró ningún tipo de interés alguno, solo deseaba que se ajeara de ella cuanto antes.

" que tenga buen viaje mi lady" dijo sansa con un tono de seriedad, pero en su interiro estaba tan feliz de que esa joven se alejrar de ella, pues cuando al fin había lorgado saber lo que era amar a alguien, lo que era entregarse al hombre que amaba, ella simplemente lo arrunino con sus mentiras, desde ese momento sansa juro no referirse a alys, pues temia acabar con ella de un solo movimiento, pero si hacia algo asi podría emperorar la situación.

Alys dio media vuelto muy furiosa y dejando el gran salón detrás a la reinga regente y a la dama de winterfell, quien esta ultima no había abierto la boca en todo momento sino que vio a la joven la karstark desde que entro y salió notando un pesado aire entre su hermana y ella.

" creo que no estoy enterada de todo lo que sucedió en mi ausuencia"afirmo arya cuando miro a sansa quien solo miraba a la joven que dejaba el salón, sin voltear a verla le respondió.

" un dolor de cabezas… pero ya no estará mas aquí" dijo sansa dando una pequeña sonrisa al verla salir del salón, cuando volvió a brienne quien estaba muy incomoda con su armadura y demostrando que el frio no la ayudaba.

" tal vez deberías de dejar de usar esa armadura aquí brienne… ambas estamos seguras en nuestro hogar, tal vez yo misma te pueda hacer una vestimenta mas adecuada al norte" dijo sansa cuando miro a su guardiana quien le dio una sonrisa antes de responder.

" pues estaría muy orgullosa de llevar su vestidos mi lady" dijo birenne cuando sansa y arya volvieron a el viejo pod quien aun levaba los colores de una casa que ambas odiaban.  
" y tu pod… ya es momento de dejar esos colores atrás… tu eres un leal amigo de mi casa, asi que deberías usar ropa norteña como debe ser… ya es momento" dijo sansa cuando pod asistió con su cabeza.

Cuando al fin lograron terminar de recibir a los ciudadanos y sus quejuas, sansa y arya se encontraban en el bosque sagrado, frente al árbol de arciano, pues su rostro y su silencio hacían que ambas jóvenes recordaran a su padre en sus momentos de meditación allí hace mucho tiempo atrás.

" deberíamos habernos ido cuando pudimos… tal vez las cosas fueran diferentes" dijo arya cuando sansa asistió con su cabeza recordando el momento que su padre las llamo en su recamara, para decirles que partirían a winterfell ese mismo dia, pero luego ocurrieron hechos que ambas desocnocian y que terminaron con su padre en los calabozos de King lannidngs y posteriormente su decapitación.

" debimos haber hecho caso a el" dijo sansa cuando arya volvió su vista a su hermana.

" recuerdas lo que le dijiste… deseabas quedarte para casarte con joffrey, querías ser feliz al lado de ese mostruo" dijo arya cuando sansa volvió hacia ella con un rostro de seriedad.

" no lo sabia en ese entonces arya… era una niña estúpida con sueños estúpidos" dijo sansa muy arrepentida de su pasado, de sus errores, de todo lo que una vez fue antes y que ahora se avergonzaba de si misma.

" pues si que lo eras" reafirmo arya cuando su hermana se había enojado con esos comentarios, pues ella había intentado ser buena desde el momento que había regresado a winterfell pero no debía lastimarla de nuevo.

" pues tu eras una niña con sueños de hombres… tu también tuviste la culpa… desapareciste cuando papa murió… cuando mama y robb murieron yo te necesitaba a mi lado… pero tu no estabas… nadie estuvo a mi lado, pero aun asi estoy aquí… recupere nuestro hogar… no fue robb.. ni mama… ni rickon o bran… fui yo la niña estúpida con sueños estúpidos mientras que su hermana estaba perdida en donde sea de westeros" dijo sansa cuando arya se acerco mas a su hermana, mirándola fijamente con un pequeño dolor en sus ojos.

" crees que no me arrepiento de haber abandonado la capital… puedo haber aseisnado a la reina, a joffrey… pero estaba lejos de ellos… sobreviviendo a la verdadera vida fuera de los palacios y castillos… luche a mi manera y tu a la tuya… pero estamos aquí" dijo arya cuando su hermana quedo en sliencio cuando en ese momento el maestre wolkan apareció muy apresurado.

"mis ladys… mis disculpas… pero a las puertas de la ciudad de presentaron hombres de la guardia nocturna… dicen traer a lord stark con ellos… brandon" termino el mestre cuando las hermanas se volvieron a mirar muy sorprendidas y comenzaron a caminar muy rápido de regreso a la ciudad.

Bran vio como se alzaba las murallas de winterfell imponentes ante la nieve y el viento helado, meera le dio una pequeña sonrisa al ver que al fin después de mucho tiempo habían llegado a casa.

Bran sentía tanto dolor la saber que el era el único que había regresado de aquel grupo que había partido de winterfell en llamas, rickon y asha habían desaparecido según el lord comandante de la guardia nocturna, pues jon y sansa no habían informado de tal acontencimiento en la batalla de los bastardos, hodor y summer habían muerto mas alla de la muralla, joyen había muerto hace tanto tiempo y solo meera y el habían logrado sobrevivir a cientos de horrores, pero al fin podía descansar por un tiempo en su hogar, junto con su familia.

Las puertas de abrieron, los soldados stark los recibieron y cuando el comantandante dio a conocer el nombre de bran, los soldados no dudaron en dejarlo pasar tras las puertas del castillo, pues con la llegada de arya no deseaban cometer otro error, el maestre walkan los recibió y de inmediato aviso a las hermanas stark.

Bran fue dejado sobre una de las carretas que traian los soldados de la guardia, pues allí trasladaban los alimentos y todo lo que se necesitaba para acampar.

Bran comenzó a ver las banderas de su familia colgadas en las murallas y en las puertas, la alegría de el castillo se hacia notar, herreros forjando espadas, mujeres y niños viendo a bran con alegría, el pudo reconocer como el ambiente se hacia igual al de la época de su padre o anterior a el, su abuelo.

Cuando bran volvió su vista a la entrada al bosque sagrado encontro a dos jóvenes mirándolo con sopresa, la mas baja, tenia lagrimas en sus ojos, la mas alta, quien se parecía tanto a su madre apretó sus manos con tanta fuerza, los nervios le jugaban en contra, ambas mujeres comenzaron a caminar hacia el.

Bran las reconoció y al verlas, les sonrio y ambas se abalaznaron a el con tanta fuerza, meera dio una pequeña sonrisa al ver la felicidad de los hermanos stark.

"bran regresaste" dijo sansa cuando su hermano tomo las manos de sus hermanas y al besarlas las volvio a mirar y llevo sus manos a sus mejillas.

" asi es... regrese... pero conmigo viene la guerra... la gran guerra" termino bran cuando ambas hermanas miraron con precupacion a el rostro de su hermano pequeño quien ya no era el mismo, sus ojos habian visto muchas muertes, habian visto a tantas cosas que ningun joven de su edad habia visto... habia visto al rey de la noche y el viene por todos ellos.

 **SINOPSIS DE " UN NUEVO JUEGO COMIENZA": El reinado de jon targaryen se ve amenazado por un temible enemigo antiguo y peligroso, tal vez peor que el rey de la noche, un enemigo se alzara desde sothoryos, pero el norte ya no es un lugar seguro, brandon stark guardian del norte, es traiconado por su propias casas, y por si fuera poco un rey se alzara... Reyson Bolton. El Rey jon debera salvar a su reino o su famila estara en peligro, una guerra se aproxima y westeros se preparara para la guerra... muertes, traicion, y guerras.**


	18. Chapter 18

**notas: bueno al fin llego otro capitulo mas, es uno de los que mas esperaba escribir. espero que sea de su gusto y dejen sus comentarios, este domingo regresa game of thrones, quiero que me dejen sus comentarios si el capitulo uno fue como los que yo habia escrito.**

 **para aquello que me comentaban sobre la trama de mi proxima historia, solo les puedo decir que existe un trasfondo en la historia de bran, como termino la primera parte han pasado unos 10 años mas, un periodo suficiente para que sucedieran hechos que cambiaron mucho a los personajes, en especial bran y sus hijos, como todo stark son los que mas sufren.**

 **El Fuego y Hielo Unidos.**

Era un pequeño claro de un bosque desconocido, un arbol iluminado por antorchas, una noche estrellada, una brisa movia las hojas de los arboles.

Un hombre y una mujer frente a el arbol iluminado y frente a ellos un maestro.  
" estamos aqui para unir en matrimonio a Rhaegar de la casa Targaryen y a Lyanna de la casa Stark, ente los nuevos y los viejos dioses" dijo el hombre cuando coloco la cinta en la mano de raehegar y la unio junto con la de la joven lyanna, quien su sonrisa opacaba a todas las estrellas de la noche.  
" pueden decir las palabras" dijo el maestre cuando rhaegar y lyanna comenzaron a decir las palabras que una vez robb y talisa dijieron ante un arbol hace tiempo atras.  
" gracias tio aemon" dijo rhaegar cuando el hombre le dio una sonrisa a su sobrino y este volvio a lyanna.  
bran veia otras imagenes muy rapidas, como las que habia visto el dia que el cuervo de tres ojos murio.  
La primera fue la noche de bodas de ambos, rhaegar tenia la frente apoyada en la de lyanna quien ella simplemente sonreia, ambos estaban en la torre de la alegria.  
" al fin podemos ser felices" dijo rhaegar acariciando las mejillas de lyanna.  
" solo somos tu y yo... nada mas importa" dijo lyanna cuando una imagen desconocida de una cueva, donde una mujer de cabello rojo era besada por un hombre con cabello oscuro y con un rostro familiar, ambos estaban dentro de una laguna.  
Luego vio otra vision muy rapida, donde estaba dos caballeros con las armaduras de los targaryen, y en su pecho el emblema de lo tres dragones, ambos guardias hablaban con el príncipe rhaegar quien llevaba una armadura de guerra, sus colores eran rojos y plata, con una capa en sus hombros.  
" dejeme acompañarlo mi lord... lucharé con usted en el tridente" dijo el caballero cuando rhaegar apoyo su mano sobre el hombro del soldado para hablar seriamente con el.  
" no... tu debes prometerme que no dejaras esta torre... debes protegerla... y a el tambien, ser arthur por nada en este mundo abandones tu puesto, dejo a las dos personas que amo en tus manos... ya perdi demasiado...El es lo ultimo que tengo " termino rhaegar dando su ultima orden a ser arthur dyne, proteger la vida de jon, su hijo, el ultimo de su linaje, y a su amada lyanna quien ya no resistiría al parto.  
Luego vio a un ejercito de caballos marchando hacia algo, y sobre ellos un gran dragon sobrevolado, una explosion en kings lanndings, el rugido de un dragon, y una figura luchando en la nieve,unas pocas palabras que de inmediato reconocio aparecieron.  
" lo mismo viene por todos nosotros... la gran guerra ya esta aqui" era la voz de jon, su hermano.  
Luego bran vio la ultima visión que cambio todo su mundo y le dio vuelta de pies a cabeza , vio el rostro de sansa, la mujer dentro de la cueva era sansa, luego vio una batalla frente winterfell, vio a su hermano luchando, vio a su hermana guiando un ejercito de soldados a caballo y luego vio que sansa estaba con un hombre dentro de las aguas termales, y de fondo una voz desconocida, pero era de una mujer " de el fuego y hielo...el príncipe que fue prometido nacera" decia la voz de esa mujer, bran por ultimo reconocio el rostro de hombre con quien su hermana hacia e amor, jon snow.  
Bran regreso de el trance para encontrarse solo sentado en su silla de ruedas, una que fue creada por el maestre walkan espcialmemte para el,frente a bran, el arbol de arciano, la nieve caia sobre su cabello.  
Sansa aparecio detras de el, caminando muy lentamemte, al pararce al lado de su hermano.  
" entonces es asi como vez tus..." decia sansa cuando bran la interrumpio.  
" visiones" termino su hermano cuando llevo su mano a su barbilla muy pensativo.  
" y que tipo de visones son las que ves" pregunto de nuevo sansa cuando su hermano volvio su vista hacia ella.  
" lo que paso... lo que pasa ahora mismo y lo que esta a punto de pasar" dijo bran viendo a sansa quien estaba seria y asustada.  
" y que has visto ahora " pregunto de nuevo cuando bran tomo la silla de rueda y la acerco mas a ella.  
" vi lo que vi... pero aun no es tiempo para saberlo" termino bran muy pensativo, no se sorprendia tanto de saber que sansa se acostaria con su hermano en un futuro segun sus visiones pero cuando vio a su hermana no pudo resistir a pensar que tal vez era del pasado y ya habia sucedido.  
**********************

Mientras que el sequito de jon partia hacia puerto blanco, sansa había deseado ir sola a las murallas de winterfell, ver partir a jon era algo tan horrible para si misma, el había demostrado todo su amor, sin importar sus lazos de sangre, sin importar todo lo demás, el la amo por completo y ahora se alejaba de ella tan rápido.

Sansa llevaba su cabeza cubierta con una capucha de su vestido, que cubria su largo cabello rojo de la nieve que caia en su cabeza, sus ojos llorosos le molestaban, veía a su hermano que cabalgaba hacia colinas arriba, cuando se detuvo y volvió su vista a winterfell, sansa pensó que el no la veía a lo lejos, pero alzo su mano y al fin pudo saludarlo sin importar si alguien los miraba, porque eran ellos solos allí.

"otra vez tu familia parte al sur" dijo bealish cuando apareció al lado de sansa, con sus brazos ocultos bajo la túnica oscura y abrochada con el prendedor que siempre lo identificaba.

Sansa volvió su vista hacia el con recelos por arruinar un lindo momento de tranquilidad.

" jon regresara" afirmo sansa cuando dio media vuelta para regresar al castillo y en ese momento la detuvo las palabras de ese hombre que tanto la amaba.

" tus padres y hermanos se han ido... pero tu sigues aquí, la ultima esperanza en contra de la tormenta" afirmo llitlefinger cuando sansa se detuvo y volvió su vista hacia el, pues se sorprendia que creyera en la amenaza de los muertos, un hombre que solo le interesaba el poder, y ahora todo su mundo se caia ante la amenaza de algo que el mismo jamás creyo cierto.

" mi hermano y yo estaremos aquí para enfrentar a los muertos " dijo sansa cuando bealish sonrio y tomo las dos manos de la joven stark

" no me refiero a esa tormenta sansa... cersei lannister se sienta en el trono de hierro... una targaryen regreso para conquistarlo todo... con dragones de su lado... una guerra se acerca mi querida sansa... y tu hermano cree que podrá luchar de ambos flancos... pero tu eres mas inteligente... conoces el juego de tronos... y que sucede con aquellos que no lo saben jugar, el tiempo de tu hermano se acabará cuando se inlcine ante deanerys targaryen y con el entregara el norte" afirmo bealish caundo sansa solto sus manos y lo miro fijamente a los ojos y le respondió con mucha seguridad en las deciciones que tomaria jon.

" el jamás entregara el norte, el es el rey" finalizo sansa cuando dio media vuelta y dejo a bealish solo en las almenas del castillo, este volvió su vista y vio como el pequeño sequito de jon se alejaba y se perdia detrás de las colinas.

Sansa recordaba esas palabras de bealish mientras veía a arya parcticar con lady brienne, mientras qye bran estaba en su recámara acompañado por meera.  
Sansa en su interior temia a que littlefingers tuviera razon y jon entregará el norte q una conquistadora, despues de todo lo que habian hechq oara recuperarlo.  
Por si fuera poco la relación com arya empeoraba, y sansa estaba muy debil y fue en ese momento que el plan de littlefingers comenzo.  
" es bueno saber que tus hermanos regresaron... tarde o temprano estas noticias llegaran a oidos de cersei y muy seguro de lord snow... el norte sabe que ha regresado el lejitimo heredero de el norte...  
Jon sentia que detras de el los soldados dhotrakis lo acompañaban, pues tyrion iba a su lado caminando muy seguro, al ver ql joven bastardo caminar al salon de trono.  
Ser davos iba a su otro lado, el observaba el castillo que tantos rcuerdos le traian.  
Al llegar a las grandes puertas, soldados inmaculados comenzaron a abrirlas y tyrion junto a misandei entraron primero, luego jon y davos vieron a una mujer de cabello blanco, se encontraba sentada en el trono de dragon stone, para jon era el primer trono que habia visto en su vida, era de roca natural, alli vio a una joven reina de largos cabellos posteados quien los miraba fijamemte.  
Fue tyrion quien noto asombro en la mirada de deanerys, luego de ver que missandei se paro bajo el trono y con sus manos entrelazadas espero que jon y davos se detuvieran ante el trono.  
" estan ante Deanerys Stromboard, de la casa Targaryen, la primera con su nombre, reina de los andals y de los primeros hombres, la khalessi para los dhotrakis del gran mar de hierva envenedada, reina de meeren, la que no arde, la quebrantadora de cadenas... y madre de dragones" termino missandei cuando jon y davos se miraron uno a el otro, tantos titulos que el no los recordaria, pero fue ser davos quien presento a jon esta vez, ayudándolo en ese momento incomodo.  
" Mi lady... le presento a Jon snow, Ex lord comandante de la guardia nocturna, el lobo blanco y el rey en el norte" termino davos cuando tyrion dio una peqyeña sonrisa al ver a jon agachar su rostro en señal de vergüenzas.  
" jon snow... el hijo bastardo de ned stark" dijo deanerys cuando jon levanto su vista al sentir su verdadero titulo, el que llevo por años... el bastardo, luego vio como la mujer asistio con su cabeza y volvio su vista al enano quien tenia sus brazos tensos por el momento que estaba viviendo.  
" lord tyrion me ha hablado mucho de usted lord snow, un joven que se unio a la guardia nocturna, dio su juramento y ahora esta aqui como rey del norte" dijo deanerys cuando jon miro a el enano quien asistió con su cabeza.  
" mi lady es un honor para conocerla" dijo jon cuando dany volvio a tyrion para ver que era cierto sobre su buen respeto y amabilidad, ante todas las ofensas que ella le dijo.  
" si no me equivoco tu padre apoyo al usurpador a derrocar a mi padre y a mi hermano... cual es el honor" pregunto dany cuando jon agacho su rostro y volvio su vista al frente muy serio.  
" mi lady... mi padre lucho contra su casa, apoyo a Robert baratheon porque su hermano secuestro... violo y mato a su hermana, su padre quemo vivos a mi abuelo y mi tio cuando se presentaron ante el... no existe honor en tales actos... pero si en presentarse ante una reina, pero no estoy aqui para discutir los actos de nuestros padres" termino jon viendo que el rostro de deanerys cambio notablemente. jon luego volvio a davos para poder saber si estaba haciendo lo correcto, davos asistio con su cabeza y ambos volvieron a tyrionquien hablo.

" pues lord snow, tiene razon, nuestros padres fueron enemigos, pero nosotros no lo somos, el rey del norte vino ante usted mi lady de buena intencion" dijo tyrion cuando dany sentada en su trono asistio con su cabeza y dio una pequeña sonrisa a tyrion.

" he venido a westeros a tomar lo que me pertenece, pero para lograrlo debo tener aliados en esta guerra... muchos han caido... tyrell, martell, por eso lo he llamado, el norte se rebelo contra la corona... contra cersei lannister, el enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo... un hombre sabio me lo dijo" dijo dany vlviendo a tyrion quien le dio una sonrisa y asistio con su cabeza para volver al rey jon quien agacho su rostro para escuchar a el enano.

" la guerra comenzo lord snow, debemos saber de que lado esta el norte" pregunto el enano cuando jon lo miro fijamente y con ese rostro solemne y su voz gruesa y triste.

"de ningun lado mi lord... el norte ya tiene su guerra"afirmo jon cuando el enano y dany cambiaron su rostro al escuchar las palabras de jon quien miro fijamente a dany dando un paso al frente muy seguro de lo que estaba por hacer.

" no lo entiendo mi lord" pregunto tyrion cuando jon volvio su vista a davos y este asistio con su cabeza.

" mis lords, muchos de ustedes desconocen las historias del norte... por años sucedieron guerras entre nosotros...la rebelion de robert, la guerra de los cinco reyes... y ahora su conquista mi lady... pero mientras estas sucedian, la guardia noctruna juro no intervenir, pues por cientos de años lucho contra su propia guerra" afirmo jon cuando dany miro a tyrion para que le explicara lo que jon hablaba.

" si bien tengo entendido, la guardia nocturna lucho contra los salvajes por muchos años, pero gracias a usted lograron ponerle un fin" afirmo tyrion cuando jon asistio con su cabeza.

" pues asi es mi lord, pero no me refeiero a el pueblo libre, hace miles de años la guardia nocturna, fue creada con un solo proposito... y creo que usted lo sabe, usted leyo muchos libros, eso me lo dijo usted" afirmo jon cuando tyrion cambio su rostro, su ceño de fruncio y unas palabras vinieron a su mente en ese preciso instante.

" no se refiere a los..." estaba por decir el enano cuando jon lo interrumpio y mirando a deanerys muy serio le hablo.

" los caminantes blancos regresaron... y ahora marchan hacia aqui... viene por todos nosotros con un ejercito de muertos, el invierno llego y con el la gran guerra se acerca" termino jon cuando dany se levanto de su trono y camino a jon muy lentamente y con sus manos entrelazadas.

" tyrion que son estos caminantes blancos" pregunto la joven targaryen cuando el enano a su lado la miro con un pequeño gesto de dolor.

" pues cuando era niño mi lady, la mujer que me criaba me contaba historias... dragones caballeros y... los caminantes blancos, segun ella... estos llegaron por primera vez montando sus caballos muertos durante un invierno que duro una generacion entera... estos arrasaron con muchos reinos, acabaron con muchos ejercitos, y cada vez mas su ejercito se hacia mas grande, pero luego fueron vencidos y expulsados al norte de westeros y fue entonces cuando el primer stark, levanto una muralla tan alta y extensa que separo el reino del hombre y el reino..." dijo tyrion cuando no podia terminar su frase, pues aun le costaba creer que el bastardo que habia conocido, se presento ante el de nuevo y ahora afirmaba tales cosas.

" el reino de los muertos" afirmo davos cuando dany lo miro con un rostro muy serio y con sus ojos volvio a jon quien agachaba su rostro.

" y estos caminantes blancos... los has visto" pregunto dany a jon quien la volvio a mirar y sin poder decir ninguna palabra asistio con su cabeza.

"regrese a mi hogar para tomar lo que es mio por derecho... y ahora que estoy tan cerca, me dicen que un ejercito de muertos viene desde el norte... conozco esa muralla que lors tyrion dice... pero como puedo creer en la palabra de un hombre que no luchara de mi lado contra mis enemigos... de un hombre que rompio su juramento" dijo dany mirando a jon muy seriamente, y este no sabia que responderle, pues era muy dificil de explicar a una mujer quien no conocia por todo lo que habia vivido para lleagr hasta alli y que ella lo tratara de esa manera.

" mi lady me disculpara pero usted esta ante un hombre que fue criado por un hombre respetado y honrado, dio su juramento a la guardia nocturna, defendio la muralla de los salvajes, fue elegido lord comandante, rescato a los salvajes de los muertos, lucho contra un caminante blanco y lo mato, dejo cruzar a el pueblo libre la muralla para salvarlos de un destino fatal, y por eso fue.." estaba por terminar de hablar cuando jon volvio su vista muy rapido a davos para detenerlo de inmediato y que no dijiera mas nada.

" davos ya basta" ordeno jon muy avergonzado de lo que habia exeperimentado, y no deseaba que todos supieran de su resurrecion.

" ser davos... siga" ordeno deanerys mirando a jon quien no se animaba a verla a la cara.

" fue asesinado por sus hermanos de la guardia nocturna... pero cuando estaba alli, su cuerpo estaba frio, gracias a una sacerdotiza de rojo, el esta aqui, volvio de entre los muertos, mato a sus asesinos y protegio a su hermana entre sus brazos, lucho por ella y recupero el norte de los bolton, ahora su hermana esta en su hogar, uniendo al norte para la guerra que se acerca y el esta ante usted para intentar convencerla de la amenza que se acerca" termino davos cuando tyrion y dany miraron a jon quien volvio su vista a ambos muy precupado.

" asi que lady sansa reune al norte, como reina regente" afirmo tyrion dando una sonrisa al pensar en la joven stark, a la cual su hermana cersei siempre creyo que seria una joven muerta como el resto de su familia, pero ahora era la cabeza de los stark.

" lord snow... creo que por el momento nuestra reunion ha concluido... debo discutir con mi consejo, son bienvenidos a dragon stone usted y sus hombres se le otorgaran recamaras para que descansen" dijo dany cuando jon dio una puequeña reverencia y vio a el enano despidiendolo, luego dio media vuelta junto a davos y sus soladados.

cuando las grandes puertas se cerraron detras de jon, la reina dragon miro a el enano con mucha precupacion, bajando las escaleras y dirigiendose a el salon de la mesa tallada para poder discutir con su pequeño consejo sobre todo lo sucedido.

" tu le crees" pregunto dany viendo al enano quien se sentaba frente a la mesa tallada yu bebia un poco de vino.  
" hace años acompañe a ese joven a unirse a la guardia, en aquel entonces su lord comandante, joer mormont padre de ser jhora, y el maestre de el castillo, me advirtieron de avisarle a el rey robert una sola cosa" dijo el enano muy pensativo viendo las llamas de la chimenea y tomando la copa de vino de nuevo.

" que fue lo que te dijieron" pregunto deanerys cuando tyrion le respondio sin mirarla a la cara hasta terminar de hablar.  
" cuando llegue el invierno... que los dioses nos perdonen si no estamos listos... el invierno llego mi lady, no creo en los dioses, pero sus dragones vuelan de nuevo dragon stone, porque no creer en muertos y caminantes blancos" termino el enano bebiendo todo su vino cuando la reina dragon dio un largo suspiro y tomo su copa y bebio junto con el enano muy agotada.

" una guerra en el sur y ahora otra desde el norte" termino tyrion cuando el enano volvia su vista hacia ella, quien parecia muy furiosa con todo lo sucedido.

" naci para gobernar los siete reinos y eso es lo que hare, pero si este ejercito es verdadero como podremos enfrentarlos" 'pregunto dany muy precupada cuando el enano le sirvio mas vino a su reina.

" un juego a la vez mi lady, un juego a la vez" termino el enano cuando bebieron otro trago mas de vino y ambos sentados observaban como el sol se ponia detras del mar.

cersei estaba en su recamara mirando al sol ponerse detras del mar cuando su hermano abrio la puerta de su recamara ingrasando en ella muy despacio pero con un rostro de precupacion muy grande y aun sus cicatrizes aun no sanaban del todo.

" cersei" dijo jaime cuando su hermana se dio media vuelta viendolo a la cara, ella levaba su vestido negro, aun su corazon estaba en duelo por la perdida de sus hijos, de todos ellos.

" que sucede" pregunto cersei cuando su hermano se sento en frente del escirtorio de su hermana, ella tomo la jarra de vino y siviendose mas para poder beber tomando asiento.

" asi que ahora, euron greyjoy es tu mejor aliado, te casaras con el y tendras la flota de hierro... que sera lo primero que hagas" pregunto su hermano cuando cersei volvio su vista a el escritorio con una sonrisa al esuchar la pregunta de su hermano.

"nunca supe mucho de las guerras, pero aprendi de muchos hombres que estuvieron a mi lado, el banco de hierro y su deuda esta saldada, papa solia decir que si no le pagas ellos apoyaran a tus enemigos, y si intentas acabar con quien este a cargo, otro tomara su lugar, asi que matarlos a todos no es una opcion" termino cersei cuando se levanto del escritorio y con la copa de vino en su mano camino hacia los balcones.

jaime la acompaño con su mirada y viendo a su hermana caminar hacia las afueras de la recamara.  
" la targaryen tal vez te gano en campo de batalla, pero yo acabe con los tyrell... las seprientes de arena fueron asesinadas por euron y elaria y su hija estan en mis calabozos, pagando por haber matado a myrcela, sus aliados han caido... pero aun quedan reinos que no se declararon para lado de la guerra eligiran... el norte se rebelo, lord bealish se declaro para la casa stark y apoyo a sansa stark y el bastardo a recuperar winterfell, se revelarin contra mi, cuanto tiempo durara hasta que se unsn a deanerys, es por eso que una vez que tenga a la flota de hierro a mis ordenes, los enviare a el norte,acabare con sansa stark y ese bastardo junto con winterfell"termino cersei cuando jaime la miro con asombro, la cersei de la que se habia enamorado murio con sus hijos.  
"Pero no tenemos los hombrea suficientes"afirno jaime cuando cersei volteo a su hermano y sonriendo dando su ultino trago le respondio  
"No aun"termino cersei cuando miro a jaime con una sonrisa.  
Luego de hablar con jaime,la reina se dirigio a los calabozos, para encontrarse con elaria y tyane quienes estaban muy sucias y con cadenas en sus manos.  
" como se encuentran mis invitadas"dijo cersei cuando aparecio con qyburn a su lado, la reina se acerco a la hija de elaria para verla fijamente a los ojos.  
"Eres muy parecida a tu padre... hermosa joven, como mi hija... la que tu me arrebataste"termino cersei mirando a elaria con sus ojos llenos de rabia,la bastarde de dorne miro a su hija con tanto dolor.  
Cersei miro a la joven y luego tomo su rostro con sus manos y le dio un besi en sus labios,al terminar la reina tratabillo y sangre salia por su nariz y fue cuando qyburn le entrego un pequeño frasco.  
"Quiero que sientaslo que yo senti por tu culpa, como la vida de tu propia hija se va de tus manos y la vez morir sin poder hacer nada"dijo cersei cuando tyene cayo al suelo y comenzo a sangrar por su nariz y sus ojos, elaria se arrojo al suelo intentando llegar a su hija dando gritos desgarradores mientras que cersei limpiaba su nariz y sonreia al escuchar los gritos de elaria.  
Cuando la ultima serpiente de arena murió, elaria con lagrimas en sus ojos volvio a cersei.  
" puedes matarme, puedes cortarme o torturame o matar a mis seres queridos, pero nada podra traer de regreso a joffrey, myrcella, tommen, tus hijos murieron, y estas viva porque es tu castigo, por lo que has hecho en toda tu miserable vida, pero si debo morir sabre que tu reinado terminara muy pronto"dijo elaria cuando cersei la miraba muy furiosa por sus palabras tan ciertas que dolian demasiado.  
Cersei se dio media vuelta sin importar lo que dijiera la mujer.  
"Asi que me dejaras viva"diji ellaria cuando cersei sin detenerse le respondió.  
"Jamas dije eso... aun no"respondio la reina dejando a ellaris sola con su hija muerta y sin poder llegar a ella.

Ser davos estaba en su recamara cuando alguien tocó la puerta, fue cuando la abrio que se encontró con missandei quien dio una pequeña reverencia.  
"Ser davos la reina deanerys solicita su presencia en la sala del consejo"termino missandei cuando davos sin poder decir una palabra asistoo con su cabeza.  
Luego de salir de su cuarto se encontro de nuevo por esos pasillos que tantos recuerdos le traian.  
Al llegar a la sala del consejo alli estaba tyrion y dany parados en ls punta de la mesa tallada mirando muy fijamente a las piezas sobre la mesa.  
"Ser davos gracias por venir"dijo deanerys cuando el hombre dio una reverencia a dany y se acerco a la mesa.  
" que necesita de mi... mi lady " pregunto davos cuando tyrion volvio su vista a dany.  
"Pues usted conoce muy bien a lord snow... quiero que me diga todo lo que sabe de el"ordeno la reina cuando davos agacho su rostro.  
" cuando stanish llego a la muralla encontramos a lord snow solo frente al rey mas alla de la muralla, arriesgando su vida para salvar a sus hermanos y el reino de los hombres... stanish lo aprecio como si fuera su hijo, aprendió de grandes hombres, joer mormont, su padre ned stark, es un hombre valiente y de honor, lucho contra ramsay bolton para proteger a su hermana, casi murió de nuevo por ella, solo puedo decirle que de todos los hombres nobles o pobres jon snow es unico, diferente"termino davos cuando deanerys volvio su vista a tyrion quien asistio con su cabeza.  
"Y que sabes sobre esta amenaza que el habla " pregunto dany cuando davos aclaro su garganta y respondio.  
"Pues nuncala vi... pero si vi el terror de los hombres del pueblo libre, soy un simple pescador pero se que algo se acerca mi lady, si no apartamos nuestras enemistades y nos unimos, moriremos, porque lo que viene del norte no le importara quien se siente en el trono de hierro"termino davos cuando dany salio al balcon de el salon,mirando sus cielos y volviendo a davos con mas paciencia.  
"Asi que tu lord no viene a apoyarme contra cersei lannister " pregunto dany cuando davos camino mas cerca de la reina.  
" el no quiere luchar en la guerra del trono, a el y su hermana no desean intervenir en su guerra solo quieren prepararse para afrontar el invierno y lo que viene con el " termino davos cuando dany asistió con si cabeza.  
"Esta bien... es hora de hablar con el rey drl norte"dijo deanerys cuando davos dio un largo suspiro sabiendo que habia logrado por lo menos convencerla de hablar con jon.

Jon habia entrado de nuevo al salon del trono donde deanerys y tyrion junto con varys y davos hablaban y discutian bajo laa escaleras.  
Dany volvio a verlo frente a frente entrelazando sus dos manos, ella llevaba una capa roja colgada en su espalda, en memoriaa su hermano rhaegar quien la utilizaba de esa manera, su vestido resalataban sus hombros y estaban adornados con detalles que parecian escamas de dragones, mientras que jon simplemente llevaba la armadura del rey, sin su capa o su abrigos de pieles.  
Luego de un pequeño momento que deanerys lo analizo de pies a cabeza volvio a hablar pero esta vez con mas tranquilidad.  
" la guerra contra cersei lannister esta a punto de acabar cuando suceda..." dijo dany cuando jon la interrumpió de buena forma.  
"disculpe mi lady, pero mientras cersei se siente en el trono la guerra jamas acabara, y si lo hace, cuantas vidas se habrán perdido en esta guerra" dijo jon con un tono de paciencia y miro a davos quien estaba al lado de jon.  
" mi lady tiene razón, los tyrell y dorne nos han abandonado, necesitamos mas aliados... si el norte tan solo apoyara a la reina" dijo tyrion cuando vio a jon quien meneo si cabeza y volvio a la reina.  
" el norte solo luchara una guerra... la gran guerra, ge he venido aqui para pedirle su ayuda contra los muertos, pero ahora veo que mi hermana tenia razon" dijo jon cuando miro a davos y su rey intento dar nwdia vuelta sin mediar mas palabras.  
" que fue lo que te dijo" pregunto dany viendo a jon quien se detuvo de espalda hacia ella.  
" tu hermana... que fue lo que te dijo" pregunto de nuevo cuando jon se dio media vuelta lentamente para ver a dany, tyrion y varys quienes lo miraban con atencion.  
" el sur es exceptico, solo les intersan el poder y un pedazo de hierro" termino jon cuando tyrion dio una pequeña sonrisa.  
" lady stark aprendió mucho" dijo el enano cuando dany volvio su vista hacia el con sus ojos furiosos.  
" supongamos que creo en tu palabra sobre esta amenaza, como puedes hacer que los demas reinos te crean... iras castillo por castillo intent..." decia dany cuando jon la interrumpio muy serio, no le gustaba la forma en que ella lo trataba.  
" los reunire a todos..." afirmo jon cuando dany cambio su rostro.  
" te aseguró que mi hermana jamas aceptará una reunion con reina y menos creera tus palabras... eres un bastardo, del hombre que odiaba" termino tyrion cuando jon volvio fijamente a el enano.  
" ella no cree hasta que lo ve... la conozco suficiente" termino el enano cuando jon miro a davos y este asistio con su cabeza.  
" entonces le mostrare que los muertos ya vienen" afirmo jon cuando dany lo miro con precupacion, por primera vez supo que jon era diferente a loa reyes con los que creeria lidiar, era joven, era respetuoso, y notablemente apuesto.  
" y como haras eso" pregunto la reina cuando jon volvio hacia ella dando unos pasos firmes.  
" ire al norte de la muralla... tomare a un muerto y lo traere de regreso, les mostrare a todo el sur lo que viene es real" dijo jon cuando davos, tyrion, varys, gusano gris, missandei y deanerys lo miraron sorprendio de su afirmacion, en ese momento el salon del trono quedo en un silencio total.  
" si logras hacerlo, debemos convencer a cersei lannsiter que nos reunamos todos para detener esta guerra" dijo tyrion cuando dany volvio su vista con una idea en su cabeza.  
" tu hermano... el puede escucharte y convencer a tu hermana... la unica forma" dijo deanerys cuando tyrion volvio su vista muy precupado por ver a jon quien asistio con su cabeza.  
" todo lo que debo hacer para detener una guerra... prefiero estar en compania de sus dragones a regresar a kings lanndings, pero no hay otra opción.  
" no ira solo mi lord... yo lo acompañare, usted representa a la reina y yo a mi rey" dijo davos cuando jon lo miro con sorpresa y davos le dio una sonrisa.  
" mi lord... me crie en flip boton y se sus calles resguardadas y cuales son las mas fáciles de esconderse" dijo davos cuando jon asistio con su cabeza.  
" lo que falta es como puedo informar a mi hermano de mi presencia alli" dijo tyrion cuándo varys dio un paso al frente.  
" usted es el enano mas famoso del mundo, cuando ponga un pies en black waters todos sabran de su precencia... pero de igual forma mis aves se encargaran de avisar a su hermano" dijo varya sonriendo a tyrion quien asistio con su cabeza y dio un largo suspiro.

Los dias habian transcurrido y el momento de partir con ser davos habia llegado, el enano antes de tomar el bote y luego abordar el barco pesquero que lo llevaria hasta las playas de black waters estaba listo para partir.  
Tyrion estaba caminando ennlos grandes riscos de dragónstone, deseaba tomar un poco de aire y tranquilizar sus nervios, ver a su hermano después de la emboscada en el dominio.  
Al llegar al borde del risco sintio los rugidos de los dragones, y fue alli cuando aparecieron desde abajo, el enano levanto su vista para encontrarlos y ver como volaban tan alto, y todos sus miedos desaparecieron, los dragones le dieron confianza en si mismo, si habia logrado liberar a dos de ellos y enfrentarlos cara a cara porque no podia hablar con su hermano y fue en ese momento que tyrion cambio su rostro y se sintio mas fuerte para lo que se acercaba.  
El ya no era el hijo de tywin lannister, el diablillo o el pequeño hombre, todo eso habia quedado atras, ahora el era otro hombre, el era el mano de la reina, el debia hacer todo lo necesario para salvar el reino de los hombres, tal vez sus hermanos sean los ultimos lannister.


	19. Chapter 19

**notas: disuclpen la tardanza en publicar, pero aqui esta, otro capitula mas, espero que les guste, el próximo sera muy estupendo, no narrare uno de los supuestas capitulos que se basara en el norte de la muralla con jon, pues es muy grande y no puedo imaginármelo, deseo sorprenderme, asi que me saltaeare esa parte, espero que les guste el final, solo les puedo decir que se viene la justicia de la reina, asi se llamara el próximo, ya sabrán a que me refiero cuando terminen de leerlo, solo quiero que comenten porque no puedo saber si les gusto o no, ademas de que quisiera saber si para ustedes mis capitulos y los de la serie ahora son un poco similar y en que momento.**

 **desde ya muchas gracias y disfruten.**

 **Las Revelaciones Del Pasado**

Sansa se encontraba en la recamara de jon, junto a ella estaban arya y bran sentados frente a la chimenea, pasaban una noche cubierta de una fuerte tormenta de invierno, sansa miraba a la silla de jon, estaba vacia, y sobre ella descansaba su abrigo de piel, ella desaba que el estuviera a su lado y que estuviera con sus recién llegados hermano a casa.

" entonces jon partió a dragon stone porque allí hay una gran cantidad de cristal de dragon" pregunto arya viendo como su hermana regresaba de sus pensamientos y volvia su vista hacia ella con su rostro entistecido.

" samuel tarly le envio un cuervo hace un tiempo diciéndole que había descubierto una montaña en dragon Stone... y luego recibimos noticias de que deanerys targaryen tomo asentamiento en ese castillo" afirmo sansa cuando arya meneo su cabeza y vio a bran quien miraba las llamas muy serio y parecía no escucharlas.

" estas bien bran" pregunto arya cuando bran volvió su vista muy seria hacia ellas que simplemente se acercaron a su hermano.

" deanerys targaryen... la madre de dragones... hermana de rheagar targaryen, papa solia decir que los targaryen eran muy hermosos" termino bran imaginándose a la joven quien había esuchado las historias de sus conquistas desde que llego a winterfell y había visto las sobras de sus dragones en sus visiones.

" el fuego mata a los espectros" afirmo bran cuando arya cambio su rostro y miro a sansa quien le respondió muy segura de lo que hablaba.  
" el fuego mata a los espectros, pero el acero valyrio y el cristal de dragon matan a los caminantes blancos... jon me lo enseño" termino sansa cuando arya dio una pequeña sonrisa haciendo que sus hermanos la miraran con sorpresa.

"de que te ries" dijo sansa cuando arya volvió su vista a las llamas y hablo a ambos.  
" hace unos años, cuando éramos niños teníamos pensado nuestra vida, tu una dama del sur, bran un guardia real, y yo una espadachín y heredera de un castillo... ahora estamos aquí... hablando de dragones, de cómo matar a un ejercito de muertos y a los caminantes blancos, que diría papa ahora" dijo arya cuando bran y sansa solo sonrieron y fue sansa quien le respondio.

" cuando la nieve caiga, cuando el viento helado sople, el lobo solitario muere..." decía sansa cuando sus hermanos la ayudaron a terminar la frase.

" pero la manada sobrevivie... el invierno esta aquí... estamos en casa, jon esta alla afuera pero pronto regresara, debemos protegernos uno al otro... eso es lo que diría papa" termino sansa cuando arya y bran solo sonrieron y algunas lagrimas cayeron, fue en ese momento sansa deseaba volver el tiempo atrás y detener a jon, solo por unos días mas, tal vez se habría reconcontrado con sus hermanos.  
" que sentiste cuando viste a jon en castle black" pregunto bran mirándola muy fijamente y sansa se sintió un poco incomoda, pero debía disimular todo lo que sentía por su hermano, su media hermano.

" paz... felicidad, jon fue el único hombre que conoci que me dio un abrazo y me protegió de verdad, con todo su corazón, desde que papa murió... verlo frente a mi y ver como se había convertido en un hombre, hay mucho de papa en el ahora" termino sansa cuando arya dio una sonrisa al pensar como estaría jon ahora, desde la ultima vez lo que había visto, bran por su parte miro de nuevo las llamas muy pensativo.  
" hay mucho de los stark en el... no solo de papa" afirmo bran cuando sus hermanas lo miraron sin entender a lo que se refería con esas palabras, pero bran desaba decirles toda la verdad a sus jóvenes hermanas quienes no sabían que su padre les había mentido toda su vida.

**************************************  
el perro marchaba adelante junto con berric y toros, su marcha no se detendrían hasta llegar a donde terminaría la muralla pero no sabían cuanto le faltaba.

" querido clegene, un poco de ron te calentara la sangre" afirmo toros cuando sandor simplemente lo miro con furia.

" el vino me calienta la sangre, cuantos malditos kilómetros faltan para llegar a la puta punta de la muralla" pregunto sandor cuando berric solo le dio una sonrisa y miro hacia adelante.

" tal vez unos días mas y estaremos rodeando la muralla y pronto lucharemos con lo que viene mas alla de ella" afirmo berric cuando miro como el perro lo maldijo y de repente se detuvo.

" que sucede clagene" pregunto berric cuando vio que sandor calvo su vista hacia el frente.

"no vez pendejo... allí vienen hombres a caballo"afirmo sandor cuando señalo hacia adelante y la hermandad sin estandartes se encontro rodeada de hombres a caballo que aparecían detrás de la tormenta de nieve, pero fue un hombre de cabello rojo y larga barba que se detuvo junto a su caballo frente a sandor.  
" un puto salvaje" afirmo sandor cuando el hombre frente a el sonrio y miro a sus caballero que estaban a su lado.

" pues ahora somos la nueva guardia nocturna y están en terreno peligroso, tal vez deberían regresar a casa en el sur" dijo tormond cuando berric se adelanto e intento hacer las pases con estos hombres quienes lo superaban en números.  
" no deseamos regresar, nuestro camino nos lleva mas alla del muro mis lord" afirmo dondarrion cuando el salvaje de tormond lo miro con asombro y temor.  
" si van hacia alla... solo se encontraran con muerte" afirmo el salvaje mirando a sus compañeros.  
" sabemos que es lo que habita mas alla" afirmo toros cuando tormond asistió con su cabeza y levantando sus manos.  
"pues no me dejan otra opción... en nombre de jon snow, rey del norte serán tomados como mis pricioneros" ordeno el salvaje cuando sus hombres lograron rodearlos a todos y apuntarles con sus lanzas y espadas.

" no queremos ir a castle black" dijo berric cuando miro a el salvaje quien negó con su cabeza.

" no iran a castle black, ustedes vendrán con nosotros a guardia oriente del mar" afirmo el salvaje cuando toros y berric supieron que era el destino, debían ir hasta allí, fue entonces cuando soltaron sus espadas y el perro maldijo al verlos rendirse.

" pendejos, no se por que los sigo aun" dijo sandor soltando su espada y dejándola caer al suelo y pronto comenzaron su marcha a el castillo que daba frente al océano donde terminaba la gran muralla de hielo.

Davos miraba como la torre roja se alzaba, el horrendo olor de kings lanndings regresaba a sus narices, fue tyrion quien simplemente miraba con odio a la ciudad, mientras el bote se acercaba a las playas de black waters.

Al subir el bote, davos volvió su vista a la ciudad, fue tyrion quien mas nervios tenia al ver a su hermano esperándolo en la puerta de lodo, luego de poder curzar las puertas se encontro en las calles de filp botóns, davos y tyrion iban cubiertos de tela en su cabezas y debían encontrarse con Jaime en las criptas de dragon, allí era un lugar solitario.

Al llegar a ese lugar tan destruido se encontro con un hombre con la armadura de su padre, tyrion fue lo que vio, a su hermano llevandola, no pudo negar que el vivo recuerda de su padre regreso al verlo alli, pero no era el mismo que cuando lo enboscaron en las tierras de los tyrell, su rostro parecia llevar mucho agotamieto, parecia cansado de luchar, para todos alli era diferente y aun todavia ninguno habia visto la amenaza de los muertos  
Tyrion se detuvo y cuando noto que no habia soldados a su alrededor supo que fue por intencion de jaime venir a su encuentro.

Davos mir a tyrion quien simpelemente asistió y comenzó a acercarse a el matareyes, quien caminaba miradando a su hermano con un rostro muy serio marchaba lentamente a su encuentro.

"asi que ahora me contactas atravez de los pajaritos de varys... que es lo que quieres" pregunto Jaime cuando tyrion miro a davos, luego volvió a su hermano con mucha seriedad.

" si estas aquí es por que estas cansado de luchar..." afirmo tyrion cuando Jaime simplemente le dio una falsa sonrisa.  
" no me hagas cambiar de parecer y tomarte a ti y a tu acompañante y llevarte a lls calabozos de el castillo de nuevo" afirmo jaime cuando el enano meneo su cabeza y volvio su vista fija a el, jaime noto en ese momento que el enano que habia sido antes su hermano, aquell que bebia y fornicaba con diferentes putas un mismo dia, hania desaparecio, frente a el habia un hombre, un caballero que alguna vez su padre habia deseado que se convirtiera.  
" esa seria tu peor decicion de tu vida... estoy aqui para detener esta guerra, muchos soldados se han perdido de ambos bandos" dijo tyrion cuando davos en ese momento se acerco mas a jaime.

" te burlas de mi tyrion... que quieres en verdad... quieres que me una a tu reina dragon, jamas lo hare" afirmo Jaime cuando tyrion se acerco mas a el muy serio y rapido.  
" la guerra por el trono de hierro nl importa, una más grande y que por cientos de años espero viene desde el norte..." decia tyrion cuando jaime cambio su rosto y vio a davos quien comenzo a hablar.  
" mi nombre es davos setwoords... estoy aqui en representacion de rey del norte jon snow, debemos unirnos, si quiere sobrevivir"termino davos cuando jaime dio una pequeña risa y volvio a su hermano.  
" que haces tu con este hombre... si mal mo recuerdo tu defendise este castillo de este hombre y el falso rey stanish" dijo tyrion cuando davos volvio su vista tyrion con un rostro serio.  
" por culpa de su hermano... mi hijo murio, pero yo estoy vivo aun y se que el desearia que luche contra la verdadera guerra... perdone a este hombre hace mucho tiempo... su hermano es un gran hombre... debe esucharlo" dijo davos cuando miro al enano y asiatio con su cabeza, luego miro a jaime quien simplemente se quedo sin decir ninguna palabra, davos dio media vuela y los dejo a los hermanos solos en ese lugar tan destruido.  
" de que guerra esta hablando " pregunto jaime cuando su pequeño hermano miraba aun a davos quien abandonaba el lugar, luego volvio a jaime muy serio.  
" el invierno esta aqui... este sera largo... y la oscuridad se sierne sobre todos los renios mientras luchamos entre nosotros... las historias que nos contaban de niños son reales... los muertos marchan hacia la muralla... un rey los dirige... y no es un rey de los salvajes, lo llaman el rey de la noche jaime... es el rey de los caminantes blancos y viene por todos nosotros" jaime cambio su rostro totalmente y luego dio media vuelta dando un bufido de cansancio.  
" tyrion por favor... donde esta mi hermano, aquel que no creia ni en si mismo... ahora vienes a mi para decirme que un ejercito de muertos y camiantes blancos montando a sus caballos muertos y con sus gigantescas arañas... vamos crei que eras mas inteligente... pero me equivoque" afirmo jaime cuando sinto que su hermano lo tomo de su brazo y lo obligo a verlo a la cara.  
" la ultima vez que nos vimos no me creiste y cientos de hombres estan muertos y son cenizas por tu culpa... si lo haces de nuevo no solo seran soldados los que mueran... seran hombres, mujeres,ancianos y niños los que pagaran el precio... porque a los caminantes blancos no les interesan si somos lannister o targaryen... debes creerme jaime westeros no sabe lo que esta a punto de llegar y solo nosotros somos los unicos que pueden detener esto" dijo tyrion muy serio cuando su hermano cambio su rostro al ver que estaba muy precupado para ser una mentira.  
Jaime se solto y dio media vuelta, tyrion cerro sus ojos y luego sintio la voz de su hermano que le cambio sus esperanzas.  
" y que quieres que haga" pregunto jaime cuando tyrion le dio una pequeña sonrisa y se acerco mas a el.  
" solo te pido que convenzas a cersei que acepte un sece al fuego... deanerys y jon snow desean reunirse con los señores de las grandes casas para advertirles a todos y si la reina legitima acepta esa reunion los demas lores lo harán... "dijo tyrion cuando su hermano le dio una risa al escuchar a tyrion.  
" crees que cersei lo aceptara... renirse con la mujer que intenta tomar lo que es suyo y con un bastardo de hombre que odio ahora rebelado en contra de ella... cersei no lo hara jamas" afirmo jaime cuando tyrion meneo a cabeza.  
" de todos los hombres de westeros solo existe uno que puede convencer a cersei lannister de algo y ese hombre eres tu" afirmo el enano cuando jaime simpelemente meneo su cabeza y se acerco mas a el.  
" si acepta... como lograras convenrla de que existe un ejercito de muertos" pregunto jaime cuando su hermano se alejo de el y se dirgio a la salia para no perder mas tiempo alli.  
" solo haz que venga aqui... en este lugar todos veran la verdadera guerra" terino tyrion cuando vio a su hermano quien simplemente quedo alli solo y viendolo alejarse de nuevo.  
Tyrion al salir de ese lugar se coloco su túnica y comenzo su caminata de regreso a las playas de black waters, en las calles se encontro con un davos muy asustado y con su mano en la empuñadura de su espada,tyrion lo miro con precupacion.  
" soldados de la reina... estan cerca " dijo davos cuando el enano levanto su vista y vio que delante de ellos tres sldaos cln armaduras negras se acercaban a ellos, al dar media vuelta y intentar tomar otro camino se encontro con mas soldados marchando hacie ellos, los dos hombres se miraron muy asutados cuando una voz les hablo desde dentro de una herreria.  
" no quieren morir vengan conmigo" dijo el hombre con una capucha en su cabeza y vio que ambos hombres asistieron y lograron entrar a la herreria y asi pasar desapercibidos gracias a ese hombre.  
" muchas gracias buen hombre... mi acompañante y yo le debemos la vida" dijo davos cuando el hombre volvió hacia ellos y descubierto su rostro hablo.  
" estamos a manos ser davos" dijo gendry cuando davos cambio su rostro y fue tyrion quien no lograba entender lo que sucedia frente a el.  
" quien es este joven" pregunto el enano cuandocuando volvio si vista a tyrion y muy seguro de sus palabras le respondió.  
" este joven... es gendry... hijo bastardo del rey robert baratheon" afirmo davos cuando el enano cambio su rostro y volvo su vista al joven muy asustado.  
" bueno eso cambia las cosas... de verdad cambia todo" termino el enano cuando en ese momento se sitieron muchos gritos afuera.  
" aun no estan a salvo... se como llevarlos hasta las puertas de lodo... pero no debemos ir desprevenidos" dijo gendry cuando tomo un gran martillo y lo levanto como si no pesara nada, ambos hombres lo miraron muy sorprendidos.  
Al salir de ese lugar, lograron escamullirse de los soldados, al llegar a la playa se encontaron con el bote aun intacto, de inmediato dejaron sus cosas sobre el y se despideron de gendry cuando tres capas rojas aparecieron detras.  
" detengansen ahi de inmediato" dijo uno de los soldados cuando fue davos quien los recibio y escondiendo sus espadas dentro del bote.  
" solo somos simples pescadores" afirmo davos cuando tyrion asistio con su cabeza ayudando a davos a mentir.  
" si...simpelemente estamos por pescar truchas hoy..." cuando davos volvio su vista a tyrion muy furioso.  
" no hay truchas por estas aguas... se quien eres... esa cicatriz te delata... eres tyrion lannister " afirmo el soldado cuando davos y tyrion fueron salpicados por sangro cuando gendry rebento el pecho del soldado con su martillo mientras que davos mato al segundo y el ultiml recibio un fuerte golpe de gendry que lo mato en segunos, ambos hombres miraron al joven quien estaba ensangrentado.  
" sin duda tu padre es robert " dijo tyrion cuando comenzaron a subir al bote y vieron que gendry no lo hacia.  
" estos solados estan muertos...pero estaban aqui por que sabian que me encontraba aqui... de seguro te vieron conmigo... si te quedas mueres... si vienes con nosotros... tal vez mueras pero sera en mejores condiciones" afirmo tyrion cuando gendry volvio su vista a el castillo rojo y luego sin dudar subió al bote sentándose frente el enano quien se limpiaba el rostro de sangre.  
" en verdad truchas..." pregunto gendry cuando el enano volvio su vista a el.  
" solo soy un enano... no un pescador" afirmo el pequeño hombre cuando todos se pusieron en marcha para regesar al barco y dejar la maldita ciudad de una vez.

****************************************  
el momento de dejar la citadel había llegado, sam, sabia que no había mas tiempo de esperar a aprender todo sobre como convertirse en un maestre, sabia como detenerlos, jon ya se encontraba en dragon Stone, sabia que ser jorha mormont partiría a el encuentro con la reina de dragones, sam le había dicho que lo esperaría en las afueras de la citadel.

" asi que usted partira a dragon Stone" pregunto sam viendo como el hombre acomodaba su caballo y volvia hacia el y gili quien llevaba a el pequeño sam en brazos.

" asi es... le prometi que estaría a su lado cuando conquiste los siete reinos, pero ademas quiero conocer a el joven que mi padre entreno" afirmo ser jorha cuando sam dio una pequeña sonrisa.

" el esta allí para terminar lo que su padre comenzó, detener a los muertes, ellos vienen por todos nosotros, tal vez su reina de dragones no crea en jon, pero en usted si, ella esucha sus palabras, intente convencerla" hablo sam cuando ser jorha asistió con su cabeza y volvió a su caballo para montarlo y ver a sam y gili una ultima vez.

" y a donde iras tu lord tarly" pregunto el caballero cuando sam volvió su vista a gili quien le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

" es momento de regresar a casa... ayudare mas en winterfell que aquí limpiando el culo a ancianos y a enfermos de soriagris"dijo sam cuando ser jorha solo asistió con su cabeza y dando una sonrisa despido a sam y gili, dejando la citadel y partiendo a dragon Stone a ayudar a deanerys targaryen a tomar los siete reinos, pero sabia que debía convencerla de que una guerra se acercaba desde el norte.  
" iremos a winterfell... jamás conoci ese lugar" dijo gili quien comenzaba a caminar junto con sam quien acomodaba las riendas de los caballos y ayudaba a subir a gili en la carta.  
" pues ya veras con tus propios ojos el hogar de los stark... las murallas de winterfell fueron creadas por brandon stark, para defender el castillo de los muertos y los camiantes blancos, con la ayuda de gigantes" termino sam con una sonrisa en su rostro y viendoa gili quien simplemente dio una pequeña risa.

" lo leiste de un libro" pregunto gili cuando sam se detuvo y volvió su vista a ella, el simplemente sonrio y volvió su vista a el libro que había robado de la citadel, el cual especificaba el matrimonio de rhaegar y lyanna stark.

" jon me lo conto" termino sam cuando subió la carroza y movio las riendas para que los caballos comenzaran a marchar de regreso al norte, un largo camino les esperaba hasta las murallas de winterfell, donde los hermanos stark lo esperaban.

bran estaba frente al arciano de nuevo, aunque el no deseaba parecia que su interior se lo pedia, algo necesitaba saber, fue entonces cuando toco el arbol y vio algo que jamas habia pensado, pero al terminar de verlo, de inmediato pidio al maestre wolkan quien estaba a su lado que sansa se presentara alli de inmediato.

arya estaba en las criptas, viendo el rostro de su padre, en sielencio, recordando las palabras de su padre, todos sus consejos, tanto que lo habia amado y se lo habian arrebatado aquellos que hoy estan muertos y que solo algunos viven aun.

" es dificil aceptar la perdida de un ser querido" dijo bealish cuando arya volvio su rostro a hombre con desagrado y odio, sabia que bealish habia apoyado a los lannister, sabia que fue aliado de tywin, habia ayudado a derrocar a su hermano robb.

" lo es... pero ya es demasiado tarde para lamentos" dijo arya cuando comenzo su regreso a el castillo, fue en ese momento que littlefingers comenzo su juego.

" tu hermana sansa... es una gran mujer pero ahora que regreso tu otro hermano brandon... el es el heredero del norte y no tu medio hermano jon snow... ella estuvo mucho tiempo en contra de el... desde que tu padre murio en kings lannidins estuvo sumiza por cersei... y acepto casarse con el diablillo para heredar casterly rock y el norte cuando tu hermano muriera... ahora ella es la reina regrente... crees tu que podra guiarlo mejor que tu hermano" pregunto bealish cuando arya se detuvo y sintio que algunas palabras eran tan ciertas, pero ella sabia que no era un hombre de confianza.

" mi hermana jamas habria apoyado a los lannister si no fue por obligacion" respondio arya cuando el hombre camino hacia ella muy lentamente y al verla a la cara le respondio.

" si lo se... pero deberias leer esto si quieres saber lo que era ella en la capital... las cosas que hizo en contra de tu familia... y aun asi es gobernante... tu podrias ser mejor que ella... yo recuerdo bien tu rostro, estabas en harrenhal... con tywin lannister y aun asi sobreviviste... eres una gran stark como tu padre, mas de lo que es tu hermana sansa... deberias tomar lo que es tuyo ante de que cometa un error, esta carta te demostrara que es lo que hizo... escirta de su puño y letra... mi lady" termino bealish cuando arya tomo una carta, con un papel que era muy viejo, en ella llevaba el emblema de el lobo, era de su familia, en ese momento arya levanto su vista y vio que el hombre la dejaba sola de nuevo en las criptas, el sabia que ahora habia plantado la duda en las hermanas stark, la lucha entre ellas las separaraia, dejando a sansa indefensa de nuevo.

al abrirla y comenzar a leer abrio sus ojos al entender de que trataba, luego volvio a la estatua de su padre, y aboyo la carta con mucha furia y muy rapido salio de las criptas.

sansa por su padre se dirigio al bosque sagrado, alli estaba bran sentado solo y mirando a el bosque, ella se paro a su lado, viendo el rostro de el arciano, su hermano sin mirarla a la cara le hablo.

" vi... vi a papa... el era tomado del cuello... frente al trono de hierro, la voz de joffrey, y vi... vi que lord bealish lo tomo con una daga en su cuello... ese hombre entrego a papa a joffrey... el lo traiciono, y a aun asi esta a tu lado... el esta aqui," dijo bran muy dolido, su hermana estaba con sus ojos sorprendidos, su respiracion era entrecortada, sus lagrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos, bran agacho su rostro y fue en ese momento que sansa sin decir niguna palabra mas, se dio media vuelta, su corazon latia demasiado, odio a bealish habia sobrepasado los limites,debia poner fin a esa farsa, debia impartir justicia, como reina regrente que era, su caminata la llevaba de nuevo a el castillo dejando atras a bran, pero ahora sabia que debia hacer, el momento habia llegado, ya tenia toda su valientia de acabar con el hombre que la vnedio a los bolton, que la entrego a un monstruo, que enveneno su mente para luchar con el hombre que ama, y que traiciono a su padre, el hombre que adoro y que se le fue arrebatado frente a sus ojos.


	20. Chapter 20

**notas: al fin a llego otro capitulo, espero que les guste, fue para mi de los que he intentado hacer el mejor final, quiero saber si les gusta este capitulo dejen sus comentarios por favor, el final se acerca, pues el final de la temporada, pronto todos los caminos y personajes se encontraran en un solo lugar, y el juego final comienza, sansa y sus hermanos en el norte, cersei y jaime en la capital, deanerys y jon en el dragon stone, pero el rey de la noche marcha por todos y pronto llegara, preparasen porque a partir de ahora momentos muy especiales llegaran, decisiones se deberán tomar, emtre el amor o la guerra, solo los mas fuertes sobrevivirán.**

 **La Justicia De Las Reinas.**

Jon estaba en su recamara, con la pluma en su mano y la tina humeda, el papel estaba en blanco aun, no sabia que escribirle a sansa, no despues de todo lo que habian hecho ambos, su deshonra a su hermana lo perseguia, pero aun venia a su mente el cuerpo desnudo de sansa, su labios desaba poder besar de nuevo todo su cuerpo, hacerla sentir unica, besar su parte que mas le gustaba.

Sansa, hemos llegado a dragon stone sanos y salvos, conoci a la reina dragon, parece ser una buena mujer, no como sus antepasados, sansa los vi, vi a sus dragones, jamas crei ver algo asi, deserias que estuvieras aqui a mi lado cuando veia a esas criaturas volar por el cielo, pronto buscare las cuevas de cristal de dragon.  
Logre convencerla de la verdadera guerra, le dije que jamas entegaria el norte, pero que debemos luchar juntos, tyrion convencio a jaime lannister para presenciar una reunion que ordene en kings lanndings, enviaremos los cuervos pronto para que los señores de westeros sepan de esta guerra.  
Se que no te gustará la idea, pero ire al norte de la muralla de nuevo, necesito tomar a un espectro, sera una excursión, pero cuando todo acabe regresare a casa... regresare a estar contigo, lo prometo, sin importar quien lo leea, te amo sansa stark.  
Jon snow, rey del norte.  
La carta solamente fue enviada por jon atravez de un cuervo,con explicitas intrucciones de qye solo debe a manos de la reina regente.  
El cuervo volo y paso frente a los ojos de una mujer,Dany estaba en las escaleras de dragon stone, sintiendo la brisa del mar en su rostro, su capa flameaba con el viento en su contra, veia a sus dragones elevarse tan alto y luego desaparecer entre las montañas del castillo.  
Detras de ella sintio que alguien bajaba, al darse media vuelta se encontro con jon snow y su larga capa de pieles en sus hombros, la armadura del rey en el norte estaba oculta ahora bajo los abrigos.  
" criaturas mágicas... sus dragones" dijo jon cuando señalo a drogon quien parecia verlos desde las alturas.  
" asi es... ellos me protegen... soy su madre, los obtuve se las llamas que me hicieron" dijo dany volviendo su vista a el cielo soleado aunque el frio alli comenzaba a sentirse.  
Jon por su parte se sentia tan extraño al vivir en un lugar solado como dragon stone, hace mucho tiempo que no ultilizaba vestimentas mas livianas,aunque siempre llevaba a donde fuera el traje que sansa le habia relagado en castle black esperando utilizarlo alguna vez mas.  
"Porque arriesgaras tu vida mas alla de la muralla, puedes enviar a un peloton de soldados" pregunto dany cuando jon mirando al sol ocultarse detras del mar le respondió.  
" el norte es mi hogar... mi corazon esta alli" dijo jon haciendo referencia a sansa como su corazon, ella estaba en el norte... ella ahora era todo para el, y es por eso que lucharia el mismo con tal de poder regresar a winterfell y pasar sus ultimos junto a sansa, amandola y haciendola feliz.  
" ademas se como actúa... el rey de la noche y su ejercito, si logro obtener lo que quiero podre detener esta guerra porque si no lo hago... no habra un norte... un trono de hierro al cual usted quiere reinar... solo sera tierras del eterno imvierno" termino jon cuando dany de solo pensar qye todo a su alrededor algun dia se convertira en tierras heladas si eran ciertas las historias de jon snow, aunque sentia que era de confiar aun habia algo de incredulidad en ella pero algo le volvio a su mente, un recuerdo que por mucho tiempo intento evadirlo.  
" una vez... en qhar... un warg me enseño algo... era el salon del trono, todo estaba destruido... vi como la nieve cubría el trono de hierro, luego vi la muralla de hielo, creo que el warg me desaba demostrar que el invierno se acerca" termino dany cuando jon la miro con un poco de sorpresa pero cuando esta agacho su rostro el le hablo.  
" pues el invierno esta aqui... usted esta aqui... pero aun hay tiempo de cambiar las cosas" dijo jon cuando ambos se acercaron a los riscos vieron que un barco se acercaba a las playas.  
" lord tyrion regreso" afirmo jon cuando este dio una pequeña reverencia y dio media vuelta dejado a dany quien lo miraba con ojos distintos, el era distinto, pero al parecer su intereses eran solo el norte , ella no debia distraerse, no ahora que mas centrada debia estar.  
Dany estaba sentada en el trono cuando davos y tyrion entraron por las grandes puertas, jon por su parte estaba abajo de laa escaleras, al lado de gusano gris.  
" mi lady" dijo tyrion dando una reverencia y acercandose al trono donde deanerys solo lo miraba fijamente.  
" lo han logrado... han hablado con jaime lannister" pregunto dany cuando su mano agacho su rostro y volvio a jon quien estaba ansioso de saber su respuesta.  
" el a aceptado intentar hablar con cersei... hacer que acepte uma reunion... asi que por el momento ahora lo mas importante es como obtener a un... muerto" dijo tyrion cuando jon se adelanto y miro a dany luego volvio al enano.  
" de eso me encargaré yo mismo en persona, pero por el momento son buenas noticias" dijo jon cuando davos se acerco mas al trono y miro a deanerys quien volvio su vista al caballero.  
" mi lady, si me permite... a mi y lord tyrion en la capital estuviemos en riesgo y un joven nos salvo la vida" dijo davos cuando jon miro con precupacion a davos.  
" como es que sucedió eso tyrion" pregunto dany cuando el enano sonrio y se coloco al lado de jon.  
" asi es mi reina... y el esta aqui... permitame presentarle a gendry" dijo tyrion cuando el joven aparecio detras de las grandes puertas, gendry miraba con temor a los dhotrakis que lo acompañaban y levanto su vista para conocer a deanerys.  
" mi lady el es el hijo bastardo del rey robert baratheon... por tal razon el unico heredero de bastion de tormenta..." afirmo tyrion cuando dany se levanto de su trono haciendo que jon la mirara con sorpresa, ella comenzo a bajar las escaleras y vio que el joven agacho su rostro por temor.  
" es un honor de conocer a la reina dragon...por favor no me condene por ser el hijo del hombre que mato a su familia" dijo el joven con mucho temor cuando dany volvio su vista a tyrion quien no parecia muy feliz ahora con su resccion, pero luego volvió hacia jon , el era otro bastardo, a su mente regresaron las primeras palabras que habían intercambiado con jon snow.  
" pues no estamos aqui para luchar entre nosotros... Nuestros padres fueron enemigos pero nosotros no debemos seguir sus pasos" dijo dany mirando a jon quien le dio una pequeña sonrisa y volvio a gendry, el joven lentamente volvio a mirarla con sorpresa.  
" gracias mi lady... le juro que sere su herrero, se trabajar con cualquier acero o hierro" dijo gendry cuando el enano se adelanto y colocandose al lado de dany hablo.  
" pues tenia algo mejor pensado para ti... mi reina necesita de aliados para una guerra en el norte... tu eres el heredero de robert, asi que mi lady..." dijo tyrion cuando dany mirando al enano volvio hacia gendry quien estaba sorprendido de esuchar las  
palabras de tyrion.  
" quieres que lo legitimize" pregunto dany cuando el enano asistio con su cabeza y ambos volvieron al joven frente a ellos.  
" desde ahora en adelante... seras gendry de la casa baratheon... heredero de bastion de tormenta... es momento que llames a tus abanderados" afirmo dany cuando el joven no podia creer como su vida había cambiado por completo.  
Luego de la reunion, dany habia ordenado enviar cuervos a bastion de tormenta anunciando que el hijo de robert baratheon resurgió y que el los llamba para reunirse en dragon stone, para apoyar el reclamo de deanerys targaryen, hecho que llego a oidos de la reina cersei lannister.  
" un hijo bastardo de robert ahora es señor de todo bastion de tormentas y apoya a deanerys targaryen... la puta tiene mas aliados ahora...los bastardos se estan volviendo poderosos" afirmo cersei sentada en el trono de hierro hablando con euron y su hermano jaime.  
" con el norte de su lado y ahora parte del sur ella tiene mas poder... pero ya sabes cual es el siguiente paso que deberias dar mi reina" dijo euron acercandose al trono y sonriedole a cersei quien no estaba muy alegre.  
" la perra asesina de sansa stark ahora es reina regente del norte...esa pequeña puta ahora es un problema para mi... debi matarla mientras dormia en mi castillo" dijo cersei cuando su hermano jaime agacho el rostro al esuchar como su hermana se volvia aun mas peor.  
" con la flota de hierro podemos atacar puerto blanco... una vez que tomamos la ciudad no cometere el error de mi hermano en conquistar pequeños pueblos... atacare winterfell con todo lo que tengo" dijo euron cuando jaime lo interrumpio y llamo la atencion de cersei.  
" como... los nacidos de hierro perdieron con los pocos hombres que estaban en el norte cuando robb stark marchaba al sur... ahora sansa stark reunio al norte... sera imposible que tomes el castillo sin ser derrotado antes" afirmo jaime cuando euron quien estaba mirando fijamemte a cersei y agachado su rostro com intenciones de incómodar a la reina, fue esta quien se levanto del trono muy rapido dejando a euron solo.  
" jaime... con nuestro ejericto y la flota de hierro podremos acabar con los salvajes que tiene sansa stark... si el norte cae deanerys perdera uno de los reinos mas grandes" afirmo cersei cuando jaime la miro con furia y esta supo que algo le pasaba a su hermano.  
" lord euron podria dejarnos a solas con mi hermano" ordeno cersei cuando el hombre bajo las escaleras mirando a jaime con una sonrisa y dejando el salon del trono.  
" que sucede... algo esta pasando" pregunto cersei cuando jaime camino unos pasos mas cerca de ella y tomo sus manos.  
" tyrion... el estuvo aqui en la ciudad" dijo jaime cuando el rostro de su hermana cambio notablemente.  
" hablo conmigo" termino jaime cuando su hermana apreto sus manos muy fuerte.  
" como es eso posible que sucediera delate de mis ojos y jamas lo supe... porque no me lo dijiate, esa pequeña porqueria nos esta destruyendo" termino cersei cuando jaime agacho su rostro y luego volvio para mirarla fijamente.  
" el me ha venido a advertir... sobre una guerra que viene desde el norte cersei... afirma que el bastardo de ned stark convencio a deanerys targaryen que un ejercito de muertos marcha hacia la muralla... vienen por nosotros cersei... por todos nosotros" termino jaime cuando su hermana fruncio su ceño, no sabia como reaccionar a sus palabras, eran Muchas cosas por entener.

estaba en el salón del mapa de madera tallado observando con gran asombro la obra de arte que había ordenado crear aegon targaryen, acariciaba con sus dedos la madera y observaba los diferentes reinos, y vio a winterfell, añoraba su hogar, recordó la sonrisa de sansa, su cuerpo desnudo, tomo la pieza del lobo y la acaricio con mucho cariño, dando una sonrisa solo en ese lugar, recordando todos sus momentos hermosos con su hermana.

" extrañas tu hogar" pregunto dany cuando apareció frente a el, con su vestido de color marron y con detalles de escamas, su cadena que recorría todo su pecho, jon intento disimular su incomodo momento y deposito de nuevo la pieza sobre winterfell.

" mi hogar es el norte... jamás conoci el sur, la extraño" dijo jon cuando dany camino hacia el, parándose frente a jon, separados por la mesa de madera.  
" a winterfell" pregunto de nuevo dany cuando vio que jon agachando su rostro negó con su cabeza.  
" lady stark... me han hablado mucho de ella" afirmo dany cuando jon levanto su vista y vio como la reina caminaba hacia el balcón, muy pensativa.

" la ultima stark viva... una joven que sufrió mucho a manos de los lannister, obligada a casarse con hombres que nunca amo... he pasado por lo mismo" dijo dany recordando su pasado, drogo y su hermano viserys quien fue muy malo con ella desde que su ambicion por el trono creció.

" como es ella" pregunto dany cuando volvió con una pequeña sonrisa a jon quien no sabia como responderle a tal preeguntga, ella era tan hermosa ante los ojos de su propio hermano, una mujer que lo hacia olvidar quien era, olvidar a su antigua familia, olvidar sus lazos de sangre y que habían hecho el amor, que habían unido sus almas, que ella le había entregado toda su confianza en el, y ambos se habían amado, ella era todo para el, todo lo que el necesitaba.  
" ella es una stark... y como tal es una mujer muy fuerte e inteligente, tal vez yo sea un militar, pero ella conoce la política, conoce el juego" dijo jon volviendo a misandei quien entro al salón con un rostro de precupacion y temor.

" que sucede" pregunto dany camianndo hacia missandei y esta miro a jon con un rostro de temor.

" lord theon greyjoy... esta en las playas, regreso" afirmo missandei cuando ambas mujeres vieron como el rostro de jon cambio por completo, sus ojos lanzaban llamas, su ceño se frunció, sus puños se cerraron y sin mediar palabras salió muy apresurado del salón, fue davos quien intento detenerlo pero no lo logro dejando a el caballero de cebollas con dany y tyrion quienes no entendían muy bien por que la furia de jon.  
" theon greyjoy... traiciono a robb stark, mintió sobre matar a los hijos pequeños de ned stark" afirmo tyrion cuando davos volvió hacia el muy pensativo.

" no es por eso que esta furioso" afirmo davos cuando dany volvió hacia el muy interesada de saber porque estaba asi el rey del norte.

"pues cuando lady stark llego a winterfell en ese entonces en manos de roose bolton... ella se caso con su hijo, un psicópata... lady stark fue... y theon greyjoy vio como el lo hacia frente a sus ojos y jamás intento salvarla... desde que lord snow lo supo juro que lo mataria " dijo davos cuando tyrion cerro sus ojos, muy dolorido de saber que su sansa querida había sido violada por un maldito bastardo, pero al ver la furia de jon, le recordó a su hermano Jaime cuando supo que cersei se casaria con Robert, algo en su muy asututa cabeza comenzó a crecer.

Theon miraba como sus propios hombres lo maldecían, lo trataban de un hombre sin pelotas, no era un greyjoy al haber huido de la batalla naval contra euron, después de intentar llegar al castillo, vio que un hombre con una armadura del norte se acercaba a el muy rápido, por un segundo creyo ver a ned stark caminando hacia el, pero cuando este hombre lo tomo de el cuello de su vestimenta y lo arrojo al suelo con un fuerte golpe en su rostro.

" debiste haberla salvado de ese maldito... viste como la lastimaba y jamás intentaste detenerlo... sentiste sus gritos y jamás lo detuviste... papa debió haberte matado como a tus hermanos" grito jon cuando comenzó a golpearlo de nuevo, theon en el suelo de la playa se desangraba, la furia de jon era como un animal, luego de levantarlo de nuevo, lo tomo de su cuello y lo acerco mas a el.  
" mirame a la cara... Quiero que sepas que aun sigues vivo después de haber traicionado a robb, haber destruido a winterfell, de haber intentado matar a mis hermanos, pero solo seguiras vivo porque la alejaste de las manos de ramsay... pero ya estaba rota... solo por eso viviras theon greyjoy" termino jon cuando lo arrojo al suelo y este esucpio sangre de su boca, jon lo miro muy furioso, su repiracion era muy rápida, luego dio media vuelta y vio a dany, tyrion y davos caminando hacia el, pero jon no los miro y solo siguió caminando de nuevo a el castillo, dejando en el suelo a theon casi muerto, dany miraba con asombro a jon y su furia se alejaba de ella.

Dany volvió a mirar a tyrion y en ese moemtno davos dio media vuelta en búsqueda de jon antes de que perdiera la cabeza por completo, tyrion solo miraba con mucho silencio a theon quien se alzaba del suelo, y luego volvió a dany.  
" a veces el amor de un hermano es mucho mas fuerte que el amor de una mujer" afirmo tyrion cuando dany solo miraba a theon quien no podía levantarse muy rápido.

" lord snow ama a su hermana... desearía estar en el lugar de esa joven... viserys me vendió a un dhotraki para tener un ejercito, lord snow lucho en una batalla por la seguridad de ella y casi mata a un hombre por no haberla salvado" afirmo dany viendo a jon quien no pretendía detenerse sino que se alejaba mas y mas.

" se lo dije... ese joven es diferente a todos los hombres que conoci" afirmo tyrion cuando miro a dany quien simplemente asistió con su cabeza.

Theon se levanto, luego de haber recibido una gran paliza de jon, fueron sus hombres quienes lo golpearon, pero el jamás dejo de levantarse, una tras otra, golpes que recicbia eran cada vez mas fuertes.

" se que me equivoque... pero quiero que me ayuden a rescatar a mi hermana, su reina de las manos de euron greyjoy" decía theon mientras recicbia mas golpes en su rostro.

" estar perdido en el mar parece que no te dejo saber todas las noticias... euron asesino a tu hermana idiota... luego de haberla violado y torturado... ahora te quiere a ti, nosotros jamás lucharemos de nuevo, regresaremos a las islas de hierro a esperar que pase el invierno" afirmaron los soldados cuando theon cerro su boca, sus hombres comenzaron a abandonarlo en media de la playa, sus ojos comenzaron a llorar, sus pasos lo guiaban hacia el agura, deseaba morir, saber que su hermana estaba muerte, que no había mas nadie de su familia vivo, después de creer que los strak serian quienes desaparecerían de la historia, ahora su casa estaba a punto de desaparecer.

Theon se arrodillo frente al mar, el sol se ocultaba y fue en ese momento que se arrojo a las aguas agotado de luchar por nada, no había mas nada por que vivir.

En el salon del consejo dany y todos sus aliados discutían como seria la excursión mas alla del muro.  
" la ultima vez que vi al rey de la noche se encontraba en hardhome... por lo que creo que marcha hacia la muralla hasta llegar a guardia oriente del mar, si llego a esa fortaleza con un grupo de hombres capaces de luchar en un lugar tan frio como el norte mas aun en invierno podremos saber donde se encuentra el ejercito de los muertos" afirmo jon cuando caminaba alrededor del mapa y apoyaba su mano donde se encontraba guardia oriente, el desaba saber donde se encontraban los muertos, pues con toda las distrscciones que tuvo que afrontar desde que sansa llego a el, habia olvidado la amenaza de loa muertos y se propuso recuperar su hogar, ahora como rey del norte era su debee luchar para proteger a su familia, todo lo que tenia era sansa y haria todo lo que pudiera para salvarla de lo que venia.  
"Entonces quieres dirigirte a esa fortaleza y cruzar la muralla, hasta encontrarte con los muertos y despues que... como puedes acabar con ellos" pregunto dany cuando jon la miro con precupacion, el debia hablar sobre el cristal de dragon y como mataba a los caminantes blancos.  
" el cristal de dragon...samuel tarly fue mi hermano en la guardia nocturna... supo que los antiguos targaryen utilizaban ese material para adornar sus armas... se que hay cuevas dentro de las montañas aqui en dragon stone... " afirmo jon cuando dany volvio su vista a tryion quien asistio con su cabeza, colocando un mapa sobre la mesa, era de la isla y alli se encontraba una montaña con simbolos de cristales a su alrededor.  
"Esto dice que existe una entrada a las antiguas cuevas, pero no sabemos si aun estan alli" dijo tyrion cuando jon dio una pequeña sonrisa al ver al enano.  
" solo hay una forma de saberlo" termino jon cuando deanerys asistio con su cabeza y el enano comenzaba a ver que su reina no era la misma que habia quemado vivos a los tarly.  
el ingreso primero, era una cueva muy grande y profunda, su antorcha no llegaba a iluminarlo todo, pero el apoyaba sus manos en las rocas.  
Dany entro despues con una antorcha en su mano y miraba con asombro la gran cueva, jamas habia visto algo asi, en cambio jon le traian recuerdos que sonreia en la oscuridad.  
" jamas estuve en un lugar asi...y usted lord snow" pregunto dany mirando a jon quien caminaba frente a ella con mucha lentitud.  
" una o dos veces " dijo jon cuando buscaba señales de cristal de dragon y recordaba el hermoso cuerpo de sansa desnudo ante sus ojos.  
" habrá sido horrible estar en lugares asi" dijo dany  
caminando detras de jon cuando este se detuvo frente a una gran pared.  
" no del todo...esto creo que es cristal de dragon en bruto" dijo jon cuando apoyo su mano en la roca, parecia reflejar la luz de su antorcha, luego sintieron un rugido a lo lejos haciendo que jon volviera su vista a dany muy asustado.  
" creo que es drogon" respondio dany cuando comenzo a caminar sola dejando a jon detras quien buscaba mas cristal.  
Dany sentia a su dragon a lo lejos, cuando decidio volver se encontro con las paredes a sus costados con algo que llamo mucho su atencion.  
" lord snow... vea esto" dijo dany llevando su mano a las paredes y con mucha admiración.  
Jon se acerco a la reina dragon y miro hacia las paredes, alli se encontro con dibujos, parecian de niños, estaban sobre las rocas, quienes los habian hechos fue hace mucho tiempo y no eran de los targaryen.  
Habia unas cuatro o cinco figuras pequeñas alrededor de un arbol, luego a su costado aparecian estas mismas figuras frente a una silueta alta y de color celeste, a su costado habia un dibujo que parecía cristal de dragon y por ultimo la silueta celeste se alzaba alta e imponente y detras de ella mas iguales pero pequeñas, luego habia como pequeñas marcas detras de ellos.  
" que crees que son esas cosas" pregunto dany cuando la mano de jon tomo la suya y la llevo a las pequeñas criaturas.  
" esos deben ser los niños del bosque... segun mi tata fueron los primeros habitantes de estas tierras, utilizaban la magia y protegian los bosques" dijo jon cuando dany sentia las grandes manos de jon entrar en contacto con las suyas, pero luego sintio como el corrio su mano a las figuras celestes.  
"Esos son caminantes blancos... son como criaturas iguales a nosotros pero como si estuvieran hechas de hielo y el es...el rey de la noche" dijo jon cuando dany dejo de mirarlo y volvio su vista a la figura celeste y grande, parecia como si fuera un fastasma que se alzaba ante todos fuerte e imponente, dany al esuchar la explicación de jon no pudo dejar de sentir temor ante su existencia.  
" el es diferente a los demas... es su comandante, monta a su caballo muerto y su mirada es fria, parece no demostrar sentimientos... el es la muerte en persona... lo vi... cara a cara y aun en mis sueños lo veo"dijo jon cuando De repente se alejo de dany y volvio a la salida de la cueva pero se detuvo al esuchar las palabras de deanerys.  
"Lo detendremos... acabaremos con ellos antes de que cruzen la muralla" afirmo dany cuando jon volvio su vista seria y solemne, asistio con su cabeza y ambos salieron de las cuevas.

Sansa entro a su recamara cuando se encontro con arya sentada frente a la chimenea con un papel en la mano.  
" como pudiste..." dijo arya cuando sansa cambio su rostro y se acerco a su hermana quien tenia su rostro enfurecido.  
" que sucede arya" pregunto sansa sintiendo que algo habia cambiado en su hermana, desde la ultima vez que la habia visto, arya llevo la carta de nuevo para leerla en voz alta.  
" padre traiciono a el rey joffrey, intento tomar el trono, eres un traidor a la corona, debes venir ante el rey joffrey el es bondadoso, arrodillarte y seras perdonado, arya y yo nos encontamos a salvo " dijo arya cuando sansa se sento a su lado y recordo su tiempo en la capital, esa carta la habia escrito por ordenes de cersei y ante la presencia de varys, bealish y pycell, pero no eran sus palabras, ella odiaba a todos y desaba estar lejos de ese horrendo lugar.  
"arya quien te dio eso" pregunto sansa cuando su hermana volvió su vista a sansa con mucho odio.  
" no interesa ahora... como pudiste llamar traidor a papa... a robb, mentirle que yo estaba contigo cuando no era cierto" grito arya con mucha fuerza haciendo que sansa agachara su rostro.  
" tuve que hacerlo... o moriria por ordenes de cersei" dijo sansa muy triste al ver que el rotro de su hermana no parecia demostrar perdon alguno.  
"papa perdio la cabeza por decir la verdad y robb partio a la guerra por nosotras, mama estuvo con robb cuando amboa murieron, murieron por nosotras y tu los llamabas traidores... aun asi estas aqui despues de todos... y ellos estan muertos" dijo arya cuando sansa se levanto y muy rapido se paro frente a su hermana, su respiracion era muy agitada.  
" hize lo que tuve que hacer para sobrevivir... me pase mucho tiempo lamentandome por ellos... sufri tantos horrores, algunos que no deseo que nunca los vivas... pase noches en las que desee estar muerta... cerrar mis ojos y jamaa despertar... pero no fue asi, tarde mucho tiempo en darme cuenta... vivir pensando en los que perdi... o seguir adelante por ellos" grito sansa cuando tomo la carta de arya en sus manos, mientras que su hermana pareció entender ahora lo que habia esuchado sobre ramsa bolton y lo que habia hecho a su hermana.  
" yo vi a robb sin su cabeza... vi como nuetros abanderados morian incendiados... todo por culpa de los lannister" dijo arya muy furiosa cuando sansa dio un paso mas cerca de ella y con mucha seguridad hablo.  
" yo vi como decapitaron a papa... vi su cabeza en una estaca en las murallas de kings lanndings" dijo sansa cuando ambas quedaron en silencio y sansa volvio si vista la carta en su mano.  
" fue beilish verdad" pregunto sansa cuando su joven hemrana dio media vuelta y se dirigio a la vetana donde daba al patio del caatillo.  
" el estaba aliado a tywin lannister, el hombre que ideo la boda roja... littlefingers, porque esta aqui en nuestro hogar" pregunto arya cuando agacho su rostro y con mucha furia al saber que ese hombre había dado esa maldita carta a arya para implantar odio.  
" traicono a papa... lo entrego a joffrey... bran lo vio, uso una daga para amenazar a papa" dijo sansa cuando arya volvio hacia ella con mucha furia.  
" ese hombre debe morir sansa... no dejare que siga aqui en mi... nuestro hogar" termino arya cuando se dirigio muy rapido a la puerta de salida cuando su hermana la detuvo con sus palabras.  
" moria... pero no aun... debemos esperar, te prometo que morirá" dijo sansa cuando arya volvio su vista muy seria, pero luego de unos segundos asistieron con sus cabezas.  
Sansa se encontraba observando como brienne entrenaba junto con pod y arya en el patio de entrenamiento cuando littlefingers apareció a a su lado.  
" supe que a peleado con su hermana" dijo bealish cuando sansa sin mirarolo a la cara le respondió.  
" al parecer las paredes oyen" dijo sansa cuando el hombre dio una pequeña sonrisa, en ese momento sansa volvio su vista a arya quien asistió con su cabeza y de inmediato ingreso al castillo  
" el regreso de tus hermanos son un problema para nuestro plan" dijo el hombre cuando sansa volteo hacia el muy rapido.  
" nosotros... desde cuando tenemos un plan usted y yo mi lord" pregunto sansa muy seria ante la mirada calculadora de littlefingers quien cambio au rostro.  
" ya sabes mi querida sansa... tengo al este y tu puedes tener el norte... pero tus hermanos ahora son un obstaculo para tener el trono de hierro" dijo bealish cuando sansa dio una pequeña sonrisa y volvio su vista hacia adelante.  
" y como planea tomar el trono... no tiene un ejercito tan grande para acabar con cersei lannister menos aun con deanerys targaryen" afirmo sansa cuando bealish tomo su mano ella fue quien lo miro con sorpresa.  
" a lo largo de mi vida vi a muchos reyes caer y perder sus reinos... sabes lo que siempre me digo a mi mismo sansa" pregunto bealish cuando sansa quien parecia estar atenta a el hombre en mucho tiempo, nego con su cabeza para saber su respuesta.  
"No luches en el norte... ni en el sur, lucha cada batalla en cualquier lugar, siempre en tu mente... porque es alli donde se dan las grandes luchas, laa grandes estrategias surgen de una astuta mente sansa... y ambos conocemos el juego tronos, los reyes del sur luchan entre ellos y pronto uno ganará y cuando eso suceda es nuestro momento" termino bealish cuando sansa saco su mano de entre las suyas para mirarlo con seriedad, sabia que sus palabras tenian algo de razon, pues bealish habia sobrevivido mucho tiempo ideando y planeando todo en su mente hasta llegar a donde se encontraba.  
Arya habia ingresado en secreto a la recamara de bealish, necesitaba saber si habia alguna carta enviada de los lannister para lograr incriminarlo de traicion y asi poder ejecutarlo para no perder el apoyo de los caballeros de vale.  
Arya removio toda la habitación, resgingada a retirarse mientras su hermana distraia a el maldito littlefingers, volvió su vista a la cama y rapidamente se arrojo al suelo para revisar debajo de la cama.  
No habia nada en el suelo, pero arriba entre el colchon de plumas encontro un bulto envuelto en telas finas, arya al abrirlo vio que una larga daga de acero valyrio estaba oculta emtre las telas, arya sintio un ruido entre los pasillos y de inmediato salio de la recamara sin ser vista.

" es la misma... sin duda, es con la cual apoyo en el cuello de papa... y con la que intentaron asesinarme" termino bran obserbandola frente a la chimenea y con la compañia de arya y de sansa quien caminaba muy nerviosa por la recamara y en cuanto a arya estaba sentada muy pensativa.  
" pero aun asi no logra incrmiminarlo" dijo sansa cuando bran volvio su vista a su hermana quien estaba con sus manos entrelazadas.  
" lo sabemos... pero ahora sabemos que era verdad lo que viste... littlefingers traicono a papa y ahora busca sacarnos de su camino no podemos dejar que siga vivo aqui" afirmo arya cuando sus hermanos quedaron en silencio y luego sansa fue la que rompio el hielo.  
" quien lo hara entonces" pregunto sansa cuando arya se levanto muy rapida y tomo ña daga de las manos de bran.  
" tu eres la reina... dicta la sentencia y yo blandire la espada" dijo arya cuando sansa trago saliva y lentamente asistio con su cabeza.

La noche era mas oscura que nunca, la tormenta de nieve había obligado a todos a resguardarse desde muy temprano.  
Bealish llevaba su lampara para ingresar muy lentamente a las criptas, donde luego de caminar por un tiempo se encontro con su amada sansa frente a la estatua de su padre.  
" es un lugar oscuro para hablar mi querida sansa" dijo bealish cuando miro que su amada no dejaba de ver a su padre quien parecia imponente amte todas las demas estatuas.  
" jamas te agradecí por traer los restos de mi padre de nuevo a winterfell" dijo sansa cuando volvio a bealish quien le dio una pequeña sonrisa y este parecia haberse alegrado de verla en ese estado.  
" pues respete a tu padre... un hombre honorable... amo a su esposa tal vez mas que yo... pero estaba en un lugar muy peligroso" termino el hombre cuando sansa cambio su rostro y se acerco un poco mas a bealish.  
" ayudaste a su hija a escapar de un infierno... jamas te lo agradeci" afirmo sansa cuando el hombre tomo sus manos y las beso suavemente y volviendo hacia ella quien parecia fingir la felicidad.  
" me entregaste a los bolton... me enviaste a otro infierno pero jamas te lo agradeci... porque me enseñaste la realidad...la cruda realidad, me has dado tantos consejos, me enseñaste como sobrevivir al juego, me convertiste en tu aprendiz... pero a veces el aprendiz supera a el maestro" afirmo sansa cuando vio como el rostro de littlefingers cambio por completo.  
" sansa yo..." no sabia que responder el hombre hasta que llego el momento en que por primera vez en su vida supo que todo acababa, el fin del juego habia llegado... para el.  
" solo quiero hacerte una pregunta lord bealish... que fue lo que le dijiste a mi padre cuando colocaste tu daga en su cuello antes de entregarlo a su muerte" pregunto sansa cuando vio que el hombre no sabia que responder.  
"sansa yo... jamas entrege a tu padre... jamas habria apoyado una daga en su cuello... no soy esa persona tu me conoces" afirmaba el hombre cuando sansa simplemente sonrio y volvio su vista hacia el.  
" solo quiero que me digas lo que le dijiste a mi padre... hazlo" ordeno sansa con un tono de voz muy alto y en ese momento arya aparecio detras de la estatua de lyanna y tomo a bealish de la espalda y coloco la dsga en su cuello.  
" jamas debiste confiar en mi... eso fue lo que le dijiste a nuestro padre... lo siento pero hasta aqui llegan tus mentiras... tus planes... tu miserable vida... el invierno llego para ti littlefingers" dijo sansa cuando el hombre intentaba salir de las manos de arya cuando esta paso el filo de la daga por su cuello y la sangre comenzo a manchar toda su mano, luego con sus ultimos suspiros bealish vio a las hermanas dar una pequeña sonrisa al verlo morir ante la estatua de su padre.  
" el norte recuerda" repitieron las hermanas cuando la sangre comenzaba a mancharlo todo, el cuerpo sin vida de littlefingers en medio de las criptas y el ruido del viento helado soplando, porque ahora todo estaba a punto de cambiar.


	21. Chapter 21

Notas: sorpresa para aquellos que querian leer otro capitulo, aqui llego uno nuevo y muy temprano, solo quiero saber que opinan y ahora que salio el nuevo capitulo de la serie ¿quiero saber si les gusto como fue el encuentro entre jon y dany de mi narracion y la de pa serie?, desde ya muchas gracias.

Todo el gran salon de winterfell estaba repleto de señores y señoras el norte, entre ellos los abanderados de valle, todos hablaban entre ellos, muy sorprendidos por los acontecimientos que habian sucedido la noche anterior, el salon era todo un bullicio, frente a ese bullicio estaban los tres hermanos stark, arya en la izquierda, bran a la derecha y sansa en la silla donde jon alguna vez se habia sentado, ella muy seguido acariciaba los costados de madera recordado a su hermano quien aun no habia recibido noticias de sur.  
Sansa se levanto y miro a sus señores, mientras ellos parecian no prestarle atencion y seguian hablando y preguntándose quien habia asesiando a lord pityr bealish, sansa volvio su viata a sus hermanos quienes le asistieron con sus cabezas y ella volvio hacia los señores.  
" mis hermanos y yo... fuimos quienes asesinaron a lord bealish" termino sansa cuando todo el gran salon quedo en un silencio total, no habia una voz que podria interrumpir ese momento, todos incluso lady brienne pod y lady lyanna mormont habia vuelto su vista a la señora de winterfell quien no parecia temer a las consecuencias de sus acciones.  
" todos aqui sabemos quien fue littlefingers... lo que hizo, y que era lo que deseaba muchos se preguntaban... el lo deseaba todo, poder, control, y no le importaba si debia destruir a una familia para obtenerlo... fue por eso que decidi acabar con el... sus planes eran tener control del norte como lo hacia con los arryn de vale" termino sansa cuando en ese momento ser royce se levanto haciendo que todos volvieran su vista a el hombre quien miraba a sansa con un rostro de precupacion.  
" ese hombre... ese maldito hombre tuvo lo que merecia... no la culpo de tal acto... es su justicia... todos aqui sabemos que littlefingers no era una persona de fiar... lady stark y sus hermanos tomaron la decision correcta... la justicia de la reina fue dictada" termino el gran caballero cuandl volvio su vista a sansa quien con una pequeña sonrisa asistio y luego volvio de nuevo a los lores.  
" mis lores... sabemos que gracias a el rescatamos el norte de ramsay bolton... pero quien es el señor de valle es ribin arryn no littlefingers... no puedo negar que tendremos que afontar las concuencias de su muerte... los caballeros de valle tienen todo el derecho de regresar a su hogar si lo desean" termino sansa cuando las voces volvieron a tomar el gran salon.  
" mi lady... como su hermano el rey dijo... debemos estar unidos para afortar el largo invierno y lo que viene con el... yo me encargaré de informar la muerte de littlefingers a lord arryn" dijo ser royce cuando arya y sansa le dieron sus gracias y pronto despues de mas resluciones de problemas recientes la gran reunion habia concluido, cuando los hermanos stark habian comenzado a dejar el gran salon.  
" mis lores... un cuervo... de dragonstone... su hermano el rey" termino el maestre wolkan cuando sansa miro a su hermana quien cambio su rostro con una felicidad al saber que jon habia escrito al fin.  
Sansa habia terminado de leer la carta frente a la chimenea y detras de ella sus dos hermanos esaban impacientes con leerla pero eso no debia suceder pues jon declaraba muchas mas cosas que a sansa la ponian en peligro.  
"Que dice... sansa que dice jon" pregunto arya cuando vio que su hermana intento tomar la carta y fue en ese momento que disimulo haberse caido en las llamas de los leños encendidos.  
Sus hermanos cambiaron sus rostros muy enojados a ver como se quemaba frente a ellos y su hermana no sabia que decir.  
" que hiciste... la quemaste"afirmo arya cuando sansa volvio su vista a bran quien la observaba con mucha atención y seriedad.  
" lo siento... pero el decia que la habia conocido a la reina dragon, que logro convencerla pero que pronto intentara hablar con los demas lores del sur... pero algo no esta bien... dice que ira a una excursión mas alla del muro, para buscar a un espectro y mostrarle a todos en el sur que los muertos ya vienen" termino sansa cuando todos quedaron en silencio y fue bran quien movio su silla de ruedas y se dirgio a las llamas.  
" jon no ira solo" afirmo bran cuando sus hermanas lo miraron con sorpresa, sansa sentia que su pequeño hermano ya no era el mismo.  
" como sabes eso" pregunto sansa viendo a bran muy precupada.  
" yo lo ayudare desde aqui... puedo verlo" dijo bran cuando arya se sento sin entenderlo.  
" a quien" pregunto la joven arya cuando vio bran mirarla a los ojos.  
" al rey de la noche " termino brandon cuando toda la recamara quedo en un gan silencio, uno que decia muchas cosas, todos alli ya no eran los mismos, no despues de lo que habian hecho.  
*****************************

sansa miraba a sus hermanos como dormían tan tranquilos, parecía que por fin podían descansar sabiendo que en su hogar ya no había nadie de su pasado que los ponga en peligro, ahora sin bealish en winterfell, era el ultimo vestigio del pasado para los stark.

Sansa sentía tanto alivio de saber que el malidto hombre y sus restos habían partido a fingers ese mismo dia y mejor aun que los señores del norte tomara su decision como una justicia de parte de la reina, ahora solo esperaba recibir las noticas desde valle cuando el pequeño robin arryn supiera del destino fatal que sufrió su tio pityr cuando fue asaltado y asesinado en las calles, el perte oficial ya había sido enviado y ahora pronto todo westeros sabra que littlefingers habia terminado su juego en el norte, sansa esperaba que jon no reaccionara mal en contra de ella por lo acontecido.

Luego de colocar mas leños a la chimenea de la recamara de jon, pues ahora sansa habia tomado esa habitación como suya, un intento de siempre tener en su mente el recuerdo de su hermano, luego regreso a el escritorio donde jon pasaba largas noches ideando estrategias y pensado sus nuevos movimientos para aforntar el invierno como rey del norte que era, ahora ella era la que ocupaba ese lugar, el norte era suyo gracias a jon.

Habia una pluma y tina para escribir, en ese momento miro a ambos objetos y llevo su mano a sus labios, recordadndo como eran besados, como eran mordidos por jon, luego llevo su mano a su cuello recordando sus besos, tantas imágenes venían a su mente en ese momento pero ninguna podía sacar de su mente los ojos de jon snow, y menos sus labios,con los cuales habia hecho cosas tan hermosas que jamás habia pensado que existían, aun recordaba como habia besado su parte intima, como habia jugado con su lengua dentro de ella en las cuevas de winterfell.

Sansa tomo la pluma y comenzó a escirbir con todos sus deseos.

Jon como decirte todo lo que sucedió desde que te fuiste, solo puedo decirte que ellos están aqui, arya y bran, regresaron a casa, ambos están grandes, ambos vieron cosas que los cambiaron para siempre, no somos los mismos que dejamos winterfell hace años, ninguno de nosotros lo es, pero yo me encargare de que se sientan en casa, he reunido a todo el norte, el ejercito del norte pronto estará listo para luchar en la guerra que se aproxima.

Pronto sabras algo que sucedió aquí en el norte, solo quiero que sepas que fue mi decisión, es peligroso que lo escirba, pero ya sabras, era un problema y ya le hemos solucionado, el norte recuerda.

Espero que la deanerys targaryen apoye a nuestra causa, debe creerte, pero no arriesges tu vida en el norte de la muralla, no quiero perderte, sabes lo importante que eres para mi, termina con todo tus planes en el sur pronto, regresa a casa, tus hermanos te esperan... yo te esperare... tu amada sansa.

Sansa stark, reina regrente del norte y señora de winterfell.

Sansa arrojo la pluma en el escirtorio, lagrimas caian de sus ojos, sentía tanto dolor de saber que el estaba muy lejos de ella, después de todo lo que habían vivido juntos, todos los bellos momentos que tuvieron desde que ella llego a castle black, al darse media vuelta y ver a sus hermanos supo que si jon regresaría nada seria igual, y todos esos momentos quedarían en el recuerdo de su mente, pues todo lo que habia vivido desde entonces estaba tan prohibido, desaba estar lejos de westeros, estar en otras tierras con la compañía de jon a su lado, como su marido, como el príncipe de sus canciones, pero el ahora estaba muy lejos de ella, al lado de una reina conocida por su bellesa, conocida por ser la mujer mas deseada de todo esos, esos pensamientos hacían que sansa no pudiera dormir.

****************************************************  
jon estaba observando el trono de dragon Stone, esperando a la audiencia con la reina deanerys, pues después de haber ayudado con la obtención de mas cristal de dragon, pronto partiría al norte, habia enviado un cuervo a tormond en guardia oriente, para informar de sus planes y que se preparara para una excursión mas alla de la muralla.

En ese momento varys apareció junto con tyrion quien caminaba con una sonrisa demasiado grande que habia sorprendido a jon quien dio media vuelta para recibirlos.

" lord snow... mis pequeñas aves volaron desde el norte trayéndome las canciones mas alegres para usted" afirmo varys quien llevo su vista a el enano, este ultimo miraba el rey del norte con una alegre sonrisa.

" que sucedió... sansa... mi hermana esta bien" pregunto jon muy asustado en ese momento, su reccion habia hecho cambiar el rostro del enano, pues algo cada vez mas raro sucedia con el, sus reacciones con respecto a su hermana hacían pensar al enano, un pequeño hombre, el segundo hombre mas asututo de westeros, bueno ahora sin bealish tal vez ocupaba el primer lugar.

" su hermana en estos momentos, debe ser la mujer mas feliz de este mundo... pues debe saber que sus hermanos lady arya y lord brandon stark regresaron a winterfell, ambos están al lado de su hermana gobernando el norte en su asuencia" termino varys cuando jon cambio su rostro, no podía pronunciar ni una sola palabra, tantas emociones, habia deseado ver a arya y a bran desde que dejo winterfell ahace tanto tiempo atrás, desaba ver sus hermosos rostros de nuevo, pero también desaba ver a sansa feliz de nuevo, pues la familia después de muchos sufir comenzaba a reunirse de nuevo, ahora todos estaban en winterfell, pero menos el, ese pensamiento, esa noticia habia movido todo su suelo, todos sus planes habían quedado pies arriba, una gran parte de el, deseaba regresar de inmediato a winterfell, y otra era la del deber como rey, debía ir a guardia oriente, hacer lo que debaia y regresar al sur, unir a los siente reinos y regresar a casa, tantas cosas que hacían a jon sentir tanto agotamiento, pero en ese momento todo cambio.

" jon... jon estas bien" pregunto el enano cuando vio que el rey del norte vacilaba, no sabia que hacer, volvió su vista al enano con su boca media abierta, asistió con su cabeza y salió del gran salón del trono sin decir ninguna palabra, ambos hombres quedaron sorprendidos por su reacción.

" Sin palabras" dijo el eunuco cuando tyrion volvió su vista a el, quien sonreía al ver a jon salir del gran salón acompañado pór sus soldados stark, en ese momento deanerys entro muy despacio.

" imaginate cuando sepa que el maldito littlefingers murió" afirmo tyrion cuando en eunuco volvió su vista sorprendido a el.  
" que acaso tus pequeñas aves no te informaron... ooo es bueno sentir esto... al fin se algo que tu no" dijo tyrion con una sonrisa cuando vio pasar a su lado a la reina daenarys quien subia los escalones y se sentaba en el trono.

" como supiste lo de littlefingers" pregunto varys cuando el enano sin mirarlo y con su vista fija en dany le respondió.

" tu no eres el único que tiene infromantes en todas partes" afirmo el enano cuando varys sonrio al saber que ese hombre habia muerto, un hombre que solo le importaba el poder, un hombre que solo desaba ver arder el reino sin importar si fuera el rey de las cenizas, ahora el ya no estaba en el gran juego, un alivio para aquellos que lo juegan, porque mientras el estuviera vivo significaba que alguien debía morir.

" basta de juegos a ambos" termino dany con una puequeña sonrisa cuando ambos de sus consejeros volvieron hacia ella, quien se sorprendió al no encontrar a jon snow.  
" donde esta lord snow... debía estar aquí" afirmo dany cuando tyrion vovlio su vista hacia atrás, pero luego vio a varys quien no sabia como decirle que abandono la sala del trono por las ultimas noticas que habían llegado.  
"pues mi lady... el rey jon, recibió noticas de su hogar, sus hermanos desaparecidos han regresado a winterfell, lady sansa y sus hermanos ahora gobiernan el norte en su ausencia, tal vez necesita un tiempo a solas para poder aclarar sus pensamientos" termino tyrion cuando dany cambio su rostro, luego volvió a varys.

" jon snow debe saber que no puede abandonar la misión ahora, debe seguir con lo planaeado" afirmo dany cuando varys asistió con su cabeza.

" esperemos que el rey del norte tome la decision correcta" termino el eunuco cuando los tres habían quedado en un gran silencio.

Jon estaba en su recamara solo, habia ordenado que nadie lo molestara, senatdo frente a su escritorio, en sus manos la carta de sansa, el la leia una y otra vez, con una pequeña sonrisa cada vez que la leia, cuando alguien llamo a la puerta.

" quiero tiempo a solas" termino jon cuando la voz de theon grayjoy hizo que el ceño se frunciera y se levantara con mucha repidez para abrirla y encontrarse con ese pobre hombre quien parecía estar tan cansado de la vida.

" que es lo que queires" pregunto jon cuando theon levanto su vista y con sus ojos inchados por los golpes, y con las cicatrizes en sus ojos hablo.  
" deseo poder hablar... necesitas saberlo todo" termino theon cuando jon por unos segundos deseo cerrarle la puerta en su cara, pero pensó en lo que haría sansa, pensó que gracias a el, ella habia llegado a castle black.

Al dejarlo pasar este se sento en la silla de su escirtorio y jon camino hacia laa ventana que daba al mar.

" que quieres hablar" pregunto jon cuando sintió que theon trago saliva y comenzó a hablar.

Desde el comienzo, como habia sido enviado por ordenes de robb a las hilas de hierro, y como su padre se negó a ayudarlo, como ataco el norte, pero que jamás habia aseisando a sus hermanos, luego de perder a winterfell a manos de los bolton le conto como habia conocido a ramsay bolton, esta ultima parte no podía hablar con facilidad, pero fue en ese momento cuando jon se sento frente a el, y con sereidad hablo.  
" ramsay bolton acabo con sansa, acabo contigo, pero cuando ataque winterfell, y vi como mato a rickon supe en verdad quien era, cuando la batalla habia terminad y habíamos ganado gracias a sansa, lo golpe tantas veces que casi acabo con el, si no fuera porque sansa estaba allí,habría muerto por mis propias manos" termino jon cuando miro a theon quien agacho su rostro, pues pensaba que aun seguía con vida y que era princionero.

" pero fue sansa quien acabo con el" afirmo jon cuando el rostro de theon se levanto, las lagrimas caian de sus ojos, lagrimas de felicidad, al esuchar que al fin estaba muerto ese pedazo de mierdo que tanto dolor le habia provocado.

" sansa... ella... como lo hizo" pregunto theon cuando jon dio una puequeña sonrisa antes de contestar.

" pues sus perros tenían hambre y sansa lo sabia" afirmo jon cuando theon comenzó a secar sus lagimas y con una gran sonrisa al saber que habia sido comida de sus propios sabhuesos, era una gran felicidad, pero pagaría para verlo con sus propios ojos, sentir como los perros lo desgarraban, como sus gritos se sentirían por todo el castillo, como se ahugaba con su sangre, hasta morir lentamente.

" ahora bran y arya regresaron a winterfell... lo supe hoy" dijo jon cuando theon trago saliva y miro el emblema de los stark en la placa de acero que jon tenia en su cuello.

" siempre debe haber un stark en winterfell.. siempre lo decía lord stark" termino theon cuando jon asistió con su cabeza y luego de unos segundo miro al mapa del norte y luego volvió a theon.

" queires remediar tus errores... ahora tienes la oportunidad de hacerlo" dijo jon cuando theon levanto su rostro y asistió con su cabeza,en ese moemento jon extendió su mano y theon lo tomo, para forjar una nueva alianza entre ellos.

" el invierno llego" dijo theon cuando sonrio al ver que jon lo habia perdonado, ahora debía comenzar una nuevo vida, y un nuevo comienzo seria ir con jon al norte de la muralla, para cumplir con la misión de jon, pero lo que jamás habia pensado theon greyjoy era que pronto conocería el verdaderlo rostro de la muerte, pues ni joffrey baratheon, ni ramsay bolton ni euron greyjoy se comparaban con el rey de la noche.

*****************************************************  
el bote se acercaba mas a las playas de dragon Stone, allí estaban los dhotrakis esperándolo, entre ellos el enano tyrion lannister, las aguas se mecían cada vez menos, en el cielo volaban los tres dragones de deanerys, jorha al verlos dio una pequeña sonrisa, al recordar la primera vez que los habia visto, cuando habían nacido de las llamas, y ahora eran tan grandes como los dragones que tenia aegon cuando conquisto westeros.

Al llegar a las playas, se acerco a el encuentro con el enano quien extendió su mano con una plena sonrisa.

"es bueno volverte a ver ser jorha el andals" termino el enano dando asistiendo con su cabeza y haciéndose a un lado para que viera a la reina dragon llegar acompañada por su sequito, gusano gris, missandei, viserys y dos hombres quienes reconoció como nerteños al verlos vestidos con esas ropas, uno de ellos llevaba una placa de acero en su pecho con el emblema de dos lobos huargos entrecruzados, era un stark sin duda, el rey bastardo del norte, el que tanto habia hablado el joven tarly.

El hombre no podía dejar de ver a su amada khalessi quien con su vestimenta westerosi, con su largo cabello plateado, y sus hermosos ojos, hacían que el hombre se sintiera tan afortunado de estar vivo.

" ser jorha el andals... regresaste" termino dany cuando se acerco a el, cara a cara y sin temer o dudar si aun estaba curado, lo abrazo con mucha fuerza, sintiendo que habia vuelto a essos, cuando eran ellos dos solos en el desierto rojo, cuando solo debían protegerse de los que intentaban asesinarla.

Todos a su alrededor la miraron con miedo aun, pues sospechaban si estaba curado del todo, pero para ella jamás importo.

" khalessi... se lo prometi, estoy aquí para ayudarla a tomar lo que le pertenece" dijo el hombre cuando dany volvió su vista a jon snow quien era el que no conocía mormont, pero en ese momento el silencio significo mucho al ver la espada de su padre en la cintura del rey del norte, en manos de un bastardo.

" y usted debe ser jon snow... rey en el norte" dijo el caballero cuando se acerco a jon quien extendió su mano para saludarlo cortésmente, y asistiendo su cabeza, viendo a la reina dragon quien parecía mirarlo con aprecio a ese caballero.  
" es un honor conocer al hijo de joer mormont, fui su asistente en la guardia nocturna, todo lo que aprendi fue gracias a su padre" dijo jon cuando vio que ese hombre dirigió su mirada a su espada cuando este recordó las palabras del lord comandante el dia que se la entrego, sobre su hijo y que no la merecía.

Jon de inmediato se la saco de su cintura y sin dudarlo se la entrego, con un pequeño dolor de alejarse de ella, después de todo lo que habían vivido ambos, esa espada significaba mucho para jon, pues era el símbolo de haberse convertido en un hombre y haber dejado antras al niño bastardo que dejo winterfell hace años, pero aun asi no era suya, ese huargo en su mango no era original, sino que debía ser un oso, debía ser un mormont quien la utilizara y no un bastardo del norte.

En ese momento jorha se negó sin dudarlo, haciendo que jon lo mirara con sorpresa, habia empujado la espada de nuevo a jon para que este se la quedara.

" no... mi padre te la entrego a ti... escuche mucho de usted... se lo que hizo por mi padre en la guardia, se quien es y porque esta aquí... esa espada le pertenece a usted y no a mi... la perdi hace mucho, es mejor que este en sus manos y no las mias" dijo el hombre cuando dany lo miro con una pequeña sonrisa al saber que aun era el mismo hombre que habia dejado en essos, su bondad aun seguía intacta, su relación con el rey del norte, era mas de lo que ella esperaba, lo que significaba una buena alianza entre ellos.

" conoci a su amigo... el joven tarly" dijo jorha cuando jon quien se colocaba de nuevo la espada volvió hacia el con mucha sorpresa, pues al saber de sam y su relación con ese hombre no dejaba de sorprenderlo.

" sam" dijo jon cuando dany volvió hacia el quien miraba con una pequeña sonrisa a jorha.  
" el joven que te informo sobre el cristal de dragon" pergunto dany cuando jon la miro con una sonrisa en su rostro que no la habia visto desde que lo conoció hace tiempo.

" pues khalessi... si no fuera por ese hombre yo no estaría aquí... desobedeció a sus mayores para ayudarme a curarme de la escamagris, arriesgo su lugar en la citadel por mi" dijo el caballero cuando miraba a dany con una pequeña sonrisa.

" es de sam" asistió jon con una sonrisa recordando a su amigo quien no lo veía en mucho tiempo y quien era su hermano que habia elegido en la vida, en ese momento el rostro de jorha cambio mucho cuando parecía haber visto un fantasma.  
" gracias a el... se porque esta aquí lord snow... mi khalessi mi hogar es a su lado, pero usted sabe quien soy y a donde perteneci antes de conocerla... la casa mormont es del norte... naci y creci esuchando las historias que me contaban... debemos unirnos mi reina" dijo jorha cuando dany volvió a jon quien parecía sorprendido por todo lo que estaba diciendo, el sabia que sam tenia algo que ver con esas palabras,apostaba que su amigo habia pedido ayuda a el caballero antes de que volviera al lado de la reina deanerys.

" littlefingers esta muerto... sansa stark lo hizo, esa pequeña perra aprendió mucho mas de lo que pensé, logro acabar con ese hombre, uno que muchos quisieron mataralo y no pudieron, lo que significa que el norte perdio el apoyo de valle, pero ahora los hermanos stark se han unido en winterfell, el bastardo de ned stark esta al lado de deanerys targaryen, la puta de seguro ya le abrirá las piernas con tal de tener al norte de su lado" dijo cersei cuando estaba en el salón del trono junto a euron y Jaime, a su lado qyburn quien habia informado a la reina sobre los acontecimientos del norte y sobre la muerte de lord bealish.

" cersei... cuando esta guerra comenzó nuestros mayores enemigos eran los tyrell, los de dorne y los targaryen... ahora dos de ellos están desaparecidos, la reina dragon esta debilitada, pero los stark son un enemigo en potencia, tal vez deberías reconsiderar lo que te dije" afirmo Jaime cuando su hermana frunció el ceño al esuchar de nuevo a su hermano quien parecía empecinado a detener esta guerra.

" quieres que me detenega... ahora que estoy tan cerca de terminar con esta guerra y dejar a la casa lannister en lo mas alto... quieres que acepte que mis enemigos vengan a reunirse y dejar que me convenzan de una amenaza de cuentos de hadas...jaime ambos sabemos que no es cierto ese ejercito de los muertos" afirmo cersei cuando euron dio una pequeña sonrisa al ver como cersei se burlaba de su hermano quien parecía enojarse cada vez mas.  
" hasta hace unos años no creiamos que loa dhotrakis cruzarian el mar, que dragones volvieran a surcan los cielos de nuevo... tal vez debemos reconsiderar las creencias cersei...tienes razón, estamos a punto de ganar, pero debes admitir que deanerys ha jugado de manera pasifica,hace unos años robb stark marcho hacia aqui para acabar con joffrey y casi lo logra... ahora el norte tendra a dragones de su lado pues pronto liberara a sus dragones y se dirigira con ellos aquí... quemaría toda la ciudad, y nosotros con ella" afirmo Jaime cuando la reina simplemente se quedo callada cuando vio que euron greyjoy se acerco a el comandante del ejercito lannister, quien lo miraba con desprecio.

" la reina estará lista si la perra targaryen quiere atacar la ciudad, hemos creado mas de esas ballestas, y esta vez yo la utilizare pues a fin de cuentas tengo mis dos buenas manos para disparar a un dragon" dijo euron riéndose frente ajaime quien no resistía ni un minuto mas y deseaba partirle todo el rostro con su mano de oro pero al ver a cersei quien parecía no molestarle, fue ese gesto que detono la furia de Jaime.

" si te niegas a aceptar esa propuestas puedes estar condenadonos a todos... piensa por un maldito momento que es cierto sobre la amenaza del norte, si no nos unimos todos perderemos, no habrá islas de hierro, no habrá kings lanndings, ni casterly rock que gobernar... porque el invierno los destruirá a todos" afirmo Jaime cuando cersie se levanto del trono de hierro y camino directo hacia el quien parecía tan furioso que podira golperala con tal de detenerla.

Las miradas de los hermanos parecían desatar una gran batalla, jamás habían estado tan enfrentados en su vida, pero ahora no podían mirarse sin pelear por una vez, en ese momento la voz de cersei hizo calmar la furia de Jaime.

" qyburn... envía un cuervo, dile a deanerys targaryen que acepto su propuesta... y al rey bastardo que vengan a la capital, no los asesinare, no por ahora" dijo cersei antes de dar media vuelta y dejar a Jaime con un rostro de sorpresa al esuchar la orden de cersei, parecía algo no real, su hermana habia aceptado reunirse con deanerys targaryen, jon snow, y con su pequeño hermano después de todo lo que habían vivido.

***********************************************************  
Jon y su sequito estaba listo para partir a norte, con la sorpesiba carta de la reina lannister y su aceptación debian partir de inmediato a guardia oriente.  
Jon estaba acomoañado por davos, quien nunca dudo en acompañarlo hasta el norte mismo, luego gendry quien habia aceptado para ayudar a la causa y sabia que podria volver a ver arya, quien ahora sabia que se encontraba en winterfell.  
Luego estaba theon quien ahora con un nuevo propósito, ayudar a jon contra la amenaza de los muertos, esta vez no cometeria otro error, no abandonaría al rey del norte.  
"Crei que te quedarias a mi lado" pregunto dany cuando miraba a ser johra quien vestia su armadura norteña con el emblema mormont en su pecho.  
" ese joven... fue elegido por mi padre para sucederlo, lucho y murio por la guardia nocturna, lastime a mi padre hace años y jamas pude pedirle perdon khalessi, ayudar a este joven snow a terminar lo que mi padre empezo es algo que creo que el desearia... debo hacerlo" afirmo jorha cuando dany miraba a jon snow quien ayudaba a preparar el bote que los llevaria a la muralla.  
" debes regresar ser johra el andals" ordeno deanerys cuando el hombre se alejo un poco de ella y dando una reverencia dio media vuelta dejando a la reina dragon junto a su lado tyrion lannister.  
Jon volvió a ambos para despdirse.  
" buena fortuna lord snow" afirmo dany cuando vio que jon asistio con su cabeza y volvio al enano.  
" por lo que he oido el mejor espadachin del norte... no mueras bastardo de winterfell" dijo tyrion extendiendo su mano para despedirlo de una vez.  
" adios enano de casterly rock... nos volveremos a encontrar" dijo jon cuando luego de saludarlo dio media vuelta y subio al bote acomapañdo de su nuevo sequito, habia llegado a dragon stone con davos y ahora partia con gendry, theon, ser jhora, a una mision que jamas podrian regresar.  
" crees que lo logre... jon snow" pregunto dany a tyrion quien aun estaba a su lado mirando el bote alejarse de la playa.  
" ese joven lo deje en castle black como un simple aspirante y ahora es rey del norte... lo hara...solo que no todos" dijo tyrion cuando dany volvió hacia el con un rostro de sorpresa y asustada miro a jon quien estaba al lado de gendry.  
" iremos al norte... tu reino lord stark" dijo gendry cuando jon lo miro con una pequela sonrisa.  
" no soy un stark" termino jon cuando ambos levantaron su vista al ver a los tres dragones sobrevolado sobre ellos en forma de despedida, algo que logro notar dany.

Notas: me esforze para hacer el dialogo entre jaime y cersei, espero que les guste, ambos ya no son los mismos y jaime se arrepiente bastante ahora de sus decisiones.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notas:vean el video para ponerse en linea porque al fin llego otro capitulo, es el anteultimo, el final esta por llegar, este capítulo les mostrará a todos los personajes del norte que la guerra contra los muertos llego, el ultimo sera el mas largo de todos, espero que se preparen habra encuentros tan desados y noticas que le van a cambiarlo todo, y si... jon y sansa se volveran a ver antes de que termine todo porque al fin de todo es un jonsa.**

 **Dejen sus comentarios por favor ne ayudan a seguir.**

Todo lo que parecia suelo cubierto de nieve, comenzaba a cubrirse de una tormenta, parecían escucharse truenos, parecía quebrarse el hielo, pero cuando comenzó a elevarse, alcanzo a ver la muralla, era el punto final de ella, allí se encontraba el castillo, uno muy grande, diferente a castle black.

Sus alas comenzaron a volar, se alejaba de allí, cruzaba montañas cubiertas de nieve, luego parecía curzar por el medio de un gran tramo, era como un pasillo con paredes de hielo, era un largo tramo hasta llegar a el final que daba a un largo y extenso claro, pero cuando comenzó a seguir se encontro con una gran nube negra en el cielo, allí vio que todo una tormenta se acercaba, la nieve no dejaba ver mas, cuando de pronto noto que al elevarse se unió a lo que parecía cuervos, miles de ellos, todos volaban hacia una dirección, hacia el sur, sus gritos eran de terror, al unirse a ellos parecía que todos sabían a donde debían dirigirse.

Bran agacho su vista y vio que debajo el cientos de miles de muertos caminaban hacia el sur, pero al mirar hacia atrás noto que llegaban hasta donde su vista alcanzaba, con ellos marchaban mas gigantes que la ultima vez, osos, caballos, mamuts todo animal que moria de ese lado de la muralla ahora era parte del ejercito de los muertos, bran decidió seguir mas adelante, para encontrarse a centeneares de esqueletos, eran como hormigas marchando hacia el sur, los gigantes llevaban armas en sus manos, lo que parecían hachas, pero al llegar al principio de toda esa marcha se encontro con una sola silueta marchando sobre un caballo, el rey de la noche los guiaba al sur, hacia guardia oriente del mar, a lo lejos bran alcanzaba a ver ese gran pasillo de huielo que debían atravesar para seguir hacia el sur.

El rey de los muertos se detuvo y todos se quedaron inmóviles, parecían esperar ordenes de su comandante, mientras que los cuervos comenzaron a rodear a todo el ejercito, pero en ese momento comenzaron a marchar hacia adelante dejando a el rey nocturno entre medio de su ejercito, este observaba con atención como su gran armada se dirigía al fin a la muralla de hielo.

"bran... bran me oyes"decía una voz que parecía venir desde lejos, cuando el cuervo comenzó a molestarse, bran perdia su control, cuando vio por ultima vez a el rey de la noche quien sin previo aviso levanto su cabeza y calvo su fría mirada sobre bran, sobre el cuervo de tres ojos, y en ese momento bran regreso a winterfell, donde se encontraba con sansa y arya a su lado, dio un grito bran al regresar que provoco que las hermanas se acercaran a el para lograr tranquilizarlo.

"bran estas bien... respira... estaban gimiendo entre tus visiones... donde estabas... que viste" pregunto sansa mientras miraba como su joven hermano parecía estar muy asustado, su rostro parecía haber visto a la muerte misma.

" es el ejercito... el ejercito de los muertos ya vienen... marchan hacia la muralla, el rey de la noche te ha oído... el me vio porque tu me revelaste ante sus ojos" dijo bran cuando arya miro a sansa que llevo su mano a su pecho muy asustada, cuando ambos hermanos notaron que sansa no parecía estar bien al escuchar las palabras de bran.

" ya no importa... viste hacia donde se dirigían" pregunto arya quien llevaba la daga con la que habia matado a bealish en su cinturón, vio que su hermano aun seguía viendo a sansa.

" guardia oriente... van a cruzar la muralla" afirmo bran cuando sansa solo pudo decir una palabra ante esa afirmación.

" jon... el esta allí, ira al norte... va hacia una trampa... debo avisarle" dijo sansa cuando intento dirigirse a el castillo cuando bran dijo algo que a sus hermanas le cambio el rostro y por primera vez arya sintió un miedo en su corazón que no habia experimentado en mucho tiempo.

" no solo es un ejericito de hombres muertos, tienen a gigantes, mamuts, osos... si jon esta ya en el norte... no podrá solo contra ellos... solo hay alguien en wetseros que puede detenerlos" dijo bran cuando sansa volvió su vista a sus hermanos con mucha precupacion, pues sabia a lo que se refería con alguien en wetseros, jamás pensó enviarle un cuervo, no después de saber que habia alejado al hombre que amaba de su hogar.

Sansa comenzó a correr hasta llegar a el patio del castillo cuando el cielo se torno oscuro, las nubes comenzaron a desender, un viento helado comenzó a soplar desde el norte, mientras sansa observaba como todo el castillo comenzaba a asustarse, era la primera vez que algo asi sucedia, en ese momento ghost comenzó a aullar, los perros a llorar como si temieran a algo, bran estaba siendo llevado de nuevo a el castillo cuando ordeno a su hermana que se detuvieran y ambos voltearon al árbol sagrado y el rostro comenzaba a llorar, el viento hacia que los hermanos se cubrieran el rostro y al levantar su vista vieron que las nubes comenzaban a bajar cada vez mas, los cuervos gritaban desde el castillo.

" el sabe que estoy aquí... ellos ya vienen arya" dijo bran cuando su hermana lo miro con temor y en ese preciso momento sansa miraba a el cielo con temor, todo su castillo estaba ante la presencia de la tormenta que se acerba a desde el norte y que ni la muralla de hielo podía detenerla.

Sansa volvió en si y de inmediato entro al castillo en búsqueda del maestre wolkan quien estaba mirando por las ventanas a la tormenta.

" mi lady... venga a ver esto" dijo el hombre cuando sansa camino hacia la ventana que daba a el norte, hacia la muralla y allí se noto que una nube blanca se acercaba al castillo.

" maestre esucucheme... debemos avisar a deanerys targaryen que jon esta en peligro... debe ir a rescatar a todos antes de que sea demasiado tarde... eso que ve alla afuera no es nada comparado con lo que esta por llegar" dijo sansa cuando el maestre de inmediato tomo una pluma y un papel, fue en ese momento que sansa lo detuvo.

" déjeme... usted busque a el cuervo ahora" dijo sansa cuando el hombre le entrego la pluma y esta la tomo de inmediato y luego miro como su mano temblaba del miedo.

" tranquila sansa... no temas" dijo bran cuando apareció con su hermana en la puerta, ambos estaban allí, esperando ver a su hermana escirbir el cuervo, sansa asistió y comenzó a escirbir.

deanerys targaryen, mi nombre es sansa stark, la reina regente del norte, le escribo porque necesito de su ayuda, se que jon, mi hermano esta en peligro en el norte, todos quienes lo acompañan lo están, se que es difícil que me creea pero se que los muertos les tenderán una trampa, jon va directo hacia ellos, y si no hacemos nada morirá, usted sabe que el fuego mata a los muertos, usted es un dragon, por favor ayude a mi hermano.

Sansa stark señora de winterfell, reina regente del norte.

Sansa termino de escribir la carta cuando el meastre apareció muy apresurado, tomo la carta de la mano de su señora y al abrir la ventana solto al cuervo muy apresurado, cuando este se dirigió al sur pero de la nada se perdio entre la tormenta haciendo que los hermanos sr asustaran, en ese momento el maestre miro como la tormenta ya estaba allí, cerro la ventana y los hermanos stark sintieron como comenzó a azotar el castillo, los rostros de los tres era de temor total, pues el rey de la noche y su poder estaba cada vez mas cerca.

mientras tanto Jon miraba por primera vez a el castillo de guardia oriente, por primera vez donde termianaba la gran muralla que alguna vez defendió con cien hombres, ahora llegaba a su fin, allí noto que los salvajes lo esperanban en la orilla de la playa congelada.

Tormond apareció con una gran sonrisa viendo a jon bajar del bote acompañado de nuevos aliados, pero de inmediato reconoció a davos quien ayudaba con el bote hasta llegar a la orilla.

" espero que hayas disfutado de tus días en el sur acalorado" decía el salvaje cuando jon le dio un pequeño abrazo entre amigos.

" el invierno llego para todos tormod" afirmo jon cuando el salvaje asistió con su cabeza y guiándolos de regreso al castillo, jon se eocntro con todo los hombres del pueblo libre reconstruyendo el lugar para el largo invierno.

" como van con la recosntrucion" pregunto jon acomapñado por gendry a su lado y ser jorha quien miraba a los salvajes con temor por un momento pesno en su padre y los años que debío haber vivido luchando con ellos, en su lugar, el debía haber luchado contra ellos, pero no feu asi, sino que acompaño a deanerys targaryen en su conquista por essos.

" hacemos todo lo que podemos... con el tiempo que tenemos snow" decía tormond cuando entraban al castillo para entrar en calor.

" les presento a ser jorha mormont... hijo de joher mormont"dijo jon cuando el salvaje cambio su rostro y se acerco a el caballero quien miraba sin temor a el gran salavje.

" tu padre fue el comandante cuervo al que por años luchamos... un gran hombre, esperemos que su hijo sea igual" afirmo el salvaje cuando extendió su mano para saludarlo y darle la bienvendia.

"y ese jovencito" pregunto tormond mirando a gendry quien lo miraba con un poco de sorpresa, era la primera vez que veía a un salvaje de mas alla de la muralla, el habría sido parte de la guardia nocturna si no hubiera conocido a arya stark.

" su nombre es gendry... es un lord del sur" dijo jon cuando miro a gendry quien parecía sorprendido al ser llamado un lord.

" bueno asi que tu deseas ir de nuevo al puto norte... a buscar un muerto para los sureños" pregunto tormond sentándose en el salón del castillo y viendo como sus recién llegado hacían lo mismos y junto a la chimenea para entrar en calor.

" asi es... no soy muy bueno convenciendo con mis palabrerías, necesito converncerlos y para eso debo mostrarles la verdadera amenaza" afirmo jon cuando el salvaje asistió con su cabeza, miro a uno de sus hombres quien se acero y le hablo al oído.

" snow... debes venir conmigo, alguien quiere conocerte" Dijo el salvaje cuando jon miro a sus acompañantes y dando una señal entendieron que debían quedarse allí tarnquilos por ahora.

Tormond llevo a jon hasta los calabozos del castillo, donde las antorchas dejaban ver como varios hombres estaban sentados mirando a jon con admiración, hasta que sintieron la voz de un hombre.

" jon snow... el bastardo de ned stark, ex lord comandante de la guardia nocturna, asesino de camiantes blancos, aquel que murió y volvió a la vida, el rey del norte " dijo toros cuando este se levanto y se acerco a los fierros que separaban a el de jon quien acerco su antorcha para verlo a la cara.

" quien es el" pregunto jon a tormond quien se acerco y dio una pequeña sonrisa.

" a este y todos estos los atrapamos cerca de aquí, se hacen llamar la hermandad sin estandarte" termino el salvaje cuando jon volvió a el con sorpresa, sabia quienes eran, y que habían hecho en tiempos de la guerra de robb.

" este... es uno de esos locos que aman al señor de la luz, como la mujer de rojo" dijo tormond cuando jon volvió su vista a el hombre quien le daba una sonrisa.

" se lo que hizo melisandre contigo... pero te he visto en las llamas jon snow... te vi que tienes un papel que cumplir en esta guerra... todos aquí tenemos ayudarte a cumplirlo... porque la larga noche esta por llegar... viene por todos" termino el hombre cuando jon abrió sus ojos sorprendido de esuchar como ese hombre volvia a decir las mismas palabras que alguna vez le dijo la dama de rojo.

"conoci a tu padre,asi como a tu hermana mas pequeña" afirmo berric cuando apareció en la otra celda cuando jon volvió su vista a el hombre acercándose lentamente.

" quien eres" pregunto jon cuando este hombre le dio una sonrisa antes de responder.

" berric dondarrion" afirmo el hombre cuando jon abrió sus ojos y regreso a tormond muy rápido.

" liberen a este hombre de inmediato... es un caballero" ordeno jon cuando el salvaje abrió sus ojos en sorpresa, luego de unos segundo tormond tomo sus llaves y abrió las celdas para dejarlo salir.

" lo siento ser berric, es un honor conocerlo en persona" dijo jon cuando el hombre acomodo su vestimenta y le dio una sonrisa a jon.

" el honor es mio, conocer al hijo bastardo de ned stark, el bastardo mas famoso del norte"dijo berric cuando miraba con determinación a jon, en ese momento el perro apareció detrás de las sobras muy enfurecido al ser liberado después de pasar tantas noches congealdo.

" malditos pendejos... donde hay vino"pregunto el perro cuando vio que jon alzo su vista para verlo con sorpresa, este miro a berric con furia.

" mi rey permítame presentarle a..." estaba por decir berric cuando jon lo interrumpió antes de que terminara,muy seguro de saber quien era, mas aun después de ver esa quemadura en su rostro, conoció a un hombre haci hace años en winterfell.

" sandor clagene... el perro" dijo jon extendiendo su mano para saludarlo, cuando este luego de mirarlo por un tiempo acepto su mano.

" sansa me hablo de usted" dijo jon cuando el perro cambio su rostro y con un poco de temor al hablar le respondió, pues aun recordaba la belleza de esa joven.

" sigue viva... crei que morirá después del ataque de stanish" dijo el perro cuando jon cambio su rostro y comenzaron a salir de los calabozos.

" sobrevivió... ahora esta en winterfell con mis demás hermanos gobernando en mi asuensia, se que fue bueno con ella, siempre estare en deuda con usted ser Sandor" dijo jon cuando el perro recibió la cantimplora de vino que llevaba jon y luego de dar un largo trago volvió a el rey del norte y sus acompañantes quienes lo miraban con temor.

en ese momento jon noto como el rostro de gendry cambio por completo al ver a berric y a thoros de mihr, jon se acerco a el con una mirada de sorpresa.

Mientras que berric al verlo, agacho su rostro y se acerco a gendry.

" mira a quien venimos a encontrar" dijo thoros cuando jon miro con sorpresa a los hombres quienes conocian a gendry desde hace mucho tiempo.

" aun los recuerdo... la hermandad sin estandartes... me recuerdan como me vendieron a la mujer de rojo quien intento matarme... si no fuera por ser davos no estaría aqui" dijo gendry cuando jon regreso su vista enfurecido a berric quien demostro su rostro de lamentar sus acciones.

" eso es verdad ser" pregunto jon cuando berric miro a thoros quien se adelanto para hablar con jon.

" mi rey... nuestro señor siempre nos pide sacrificio" dijo thoros cuando jon nego con su cabeza.

" se que tipo de sacrificios se refieren... quemar vivos a personas... a niñas, su señor no es bueno" dijo jon cuando el perro sonrio al ver a jon quien parecia a el antes de conocer el poder de el señor de la luz.

"Es el señor que tenemos rey jon... y el pidio la sangre del ultimo hijo de robert baratheon y nosotros hicimos lo que el nos pidio, pero aun esta aqui con nosotros... el señor tiene un plan para el... como para todos aqui" dijo thoros cuando jon miro a gendry quien asistio con su cabeza antes de volver a sentarse y poder comer.

"Los errores que cometimos deben quedar en el pasado" dijo berric cuando jon lo miro con seriedad por un momento penso que el rey lo decapitaria, pero luego se acerco a ser davos quien le hablo al odio y en ese momento el hombre que menos creian que hablaría lo hizo y rompio el hielo que los separaba a la hermandad y a el sequito de jon.

" que hace un rey en un lugar asi" pregunto el perro cuando jon volvió hacia todos allí quienes esperaban que dijiera algo.

" el rey del norte vino hasta aquí para buscar algo que lo ayudara en el sur" afirmo thoros cuando el perro dio una péqueña sonrisa.

" por una vez en tu puta vida, deja que hable antes de que digas tus sermones" dijo el perro cuando jon dio una pequeña sonrisa y se dirigió al medio del salón para hablarles a todos.

"Como deben saber, estoy aqui para partir al norte, encontrar a un espectro y llevarlo hasta kings lanndings para demostrarle a todos los señores del sur que la verdadera guerra ya viene" dijo jon cuando davo se levanto para ayudar a jon con su propuesta.

" se que el pueblo libre no quiere regresar al norte, pero necesitamos de su ayuda, ustedes conocen el terreno mas que nosotros, saben lo lugares para acampar y si somos mas... podremos contra los muertos" afirmo jon cuando miraba a cada uno de los salvajes y alli a lo lejos berric y thoros se miraban entre ellos.

Jon camino hacia los salvajes para pedirle su ayuda.

" jamas desearia que regresaran alli pero necesito de su ayuda una vez mas, si logramos hacerlo no solo tendremos a un espectro sino que sabremos donde se encuentran los muertos ahora mismo" dijo jon cuando tormond se levanto y camino hacia el con una pequela sonrisa.

" te acompañare jon snow... deseo volver a matar a esos malditos ojoa celestes" dijo el salvaje cuando ambos vieron a berric quien los interrumpió.

" lo siento mi rey... pero nosotros marchabamos al norte de la muralla porque el señor de la luz nos ordeno, pero no nos habia demostrado el porque... ahora sabemos que nuestro deber es ayudarlo, el señor nos coloco a todos aqui, tenemos un papel que cumplir en esta guerra, asi que mi amigo thoros de mhir, nuestro amigo sandor clagene y yo los acomapañremos al norte" dijo berric cuando jon se acerco a ellos y es ese momento el perro hablo.

"Pendejos... siempre metiéndose donde nadie los llama, ademas ahora tengo que morir luchando en el norte de la muralla con un par de escuadron de hombres suicidas... al parecer estoy destinado a encontrarme con hombres que vuelven de la muerte" dijo el perro cuando jon dio una pequeña si sonrisa al esuchar esas palabras.

" muchas gracias... necesitamos a toda la ayuda posible" dijo jon cuando todos alli comenzaban a discutir los planes de como irian al norte y donde podrían estar el ejercito de los muertos.

Jon estaba frente a el mar,lo observaba en silencio, cuando berric aparecio a su lado muy silencioso.

" el mar se congela con el paso de los dias... aunque no parezca, todo pronto sera hielo" dijo berric mirando como el mar se extendia hasta donde su vista alcanzaba a ver, jon volvio su vista hacia el caballero con atencion.

" asi es... espero no se congelen tan rápido... no aun" decia jon mientras miraba con atención el sonido de el viento helado.

" dijo que conoció a hermana mas pequeña como fue" pregunto jon cuando berric dio una pequeña sonrisa.

" la joven arya era muy valiente a su edad cuando la conocí, estaba en conpañia de ese joven gendry... luego de que lo hayamos entregado a lady melisandre, su pequeña hermana se enojo con nosotros y nos abandono, encontro a sandor clagene quien la llevo hasta las gemelas cuando sucedio la boda roja y luego hasta valle pero segun el perro lysa arryn habia muerto, pero despues sandor no nos conto que fue de ella" dijo berric cuando jon asistio con su cabeza y miraba al sur donde se encontraba winterfell.

" ahora todos estan en su hogar... y yo aqui de nuevo donde todo comenzo" dijo jon sintiendo tanta añoranza por sus hermanos, por sansa quien la deseaba volver a ver con todo su alma aunque sea por un pequeño momento antes de partir a una mision tan peligrosa.

" nuestros caminos siempre han estado separados jon snow... pero todos pronto se unen tarde o temprano porque todos van hacia un mismo lugar... la muerte" dijo berric cuando jon volvio su vista al hombre quien habia vuelto a la vida tantas veces y para jon una sola vez era algo que aun lo atormentaba.

" me dijieron que regresaste..." pregunto jon cuando este lo imterrumpio antes de que terminara.

" seis... seis veces regrese... me dijieron que tu una sola vez" dijo berric cuando jon lo miro con tanto dolor al saber cuantas veces había muerto.

" porque crees que el nos trajo de nuevo" pregunto jon cuando berric miraba hacia adelante, donde el mar se extendia.

" no lo se... solo se que tenemos que luchar contra lo que viene... creo que tenemos un rol que cumplir en la gran guerra y luego descansaremos en paz" dijo berric quien parecia muy agotado de esa vida tan triste y dolorosa.

" cuando regrese... algo de mi ya no estaba... ya no era yo" dijo jon cuando miro que el hombre asistio con su cabeza.

" si... algo perdemos antes de regresar... yo ya no soy berric dondarrion" afirmo el hombre cuando jon se acomodo sus pieles y lo miro con duda.

" quien eres" pregunto jon cuando el hombre dio un largo suspiro antes de responder.

" un pobre hombre que busca una muerte digna y no la encuentra" dijo berric cuando dio media vuelta dejando a jon muy pensativo y asustado por su futuro o si el ya no era el jon snow, el bastardo de winterfell.

Las puertas se abrieron y jon miro al norte como el viento helado los azotaba en su rostro, miro a sus hombres a sus lados, estos parecian tener miedo, pero mucha valentia ante el rey en el norte, sus caballls estaba listos para una larga marcha.

Fue jon quien marchó primero y luego detras de el su compañia quien arriesgaba su vida por el reino de los hombres, jon en ese momento le vino a la mente el recuerdo de su primera excursion al norte de la muralla con el lord comandanteme mormont, ahora parecia haber pasado cientos de años pero habia perdido a muchos en el camino, sus hermanos de la guardia, a su lord comandante, pero ahora el estaba alli, el unico que sobrevivio, ahora partia de nuevo al norte, con el hijo del lord comandante, con el hijo del rey robert, con berric donadarrion, con theon greyjoy, ser davos,tormond, sandor clagene, thoros de mhir, todos con un propósito encontrar a un espectro y llevarlo hasta kings lanndings y si lo lograban la esperanza de ganar la guerra aun podia persistir.

Habian pasado muchos dias desde que dejaron guardia oriente del mar atras, ahora ante sus ojos se alzaba el imponente norte, la nieve habia dejad de caer en varios dias,pero parecian caminar por aguas congeladas porque el suelo era tan transparente y no habia rastros de bosques o animal alguno.

" si no encontramos comida para los caballos... moriaran congelados mi lord" dijo davos cuando se acerco a jon quien llevaba la vestimenta de un salvaje, pero esta era mas diferente, pues sus pieles era sostenidas por un grueso cinturon de cuero que mantenia a las pieles en el pecho de jon haciéndolo mas grueso ante la armadura que llevaba abajo, en su cintura llevaba a garra y detras en su espalda una daga que habia recibido de berric.

Todos en la compañía llevaban vestimentas de salvajes para afrontar el frio del norte.

" espero que el rey en el norte le guste la carne de caballo" dijo sandor cuando jon lo miro con una pequeña sonrisa.

" siempe hay una primera vez ser" dijo jon cuando siguieron camino hasta llegar a un pequeño bosque, donde encendieron una fogata y resguardaron a los animales de el frio, al dia siguiente los caballos habian amanecido congelados.

" no debemos perder tiempo... encendermos una fogata y los quemaremos" dijo jon cuando ser jorha lo miro precupacion.

" porque mi lord" pregunto el hombre quien habia estado al lado de jon desde que marcharon de castillo.

" pues si no los vera regresar ser jorha... y no nos serviran para montar sino nos asesinaran" afirmo jon cuando jorha miro a los caballos con temor y vio como tormond y thoros con antorchas en las manos encendian a los animales.

" nunca supe que olian tan bien los caballos asados" dijo sandor viendo como el fuego los consumian a sus animales.

" vamos mi querido amigo clegene... nos queda mucho camino a pie" dijo thoros cuando el perro lo miro con odio.

" porque no amneciste como los caballos pendejo pelon" dijo el perro cuando comenzo su marcha junto con los demas.

Ese mismo dia habian llegado a lo que parecia un pequeño mar congelado, debian cruzarlo segun tormond para llegar a las colonias abandomadas que estaban cerca de hardhome, si no lo hacían tardarian mas una semana en rodearlo.

" y como demonios curzaremos" pregunto el perro cuando jon tomo una soga y los ato a cada uno de ellos e su cintura.

" asi estaremos juntos... " dijo jon cuando fue el primero en pisar las aguas congeladas, luego le siguieron sus acompañantes de mala gana, despues de un largo camino, habian llegado a el largo y estrecho pasillo de hielo, sus paredes se veian amenazadoras y jon estaba ante ellas.

" si entramos alli seremos blanco fácil" dijo tormond quien se paro a su lado.

" lo se pero es la unica forma de cruzar" dijo jon cuand volvio hacia la compañia quien esperaban las ordenes de el rey.

" cruzaremos por aqui... solo deben saber que una vez dentro de alli... solo tenemos una dirección que tomar y es hacia el norte" dijo jon señalando a lo que parecia un camino sin fin.

Los doce miembros de la compañía habian entrado muy rapido, no se debian detener por ningun motivo, el sonido del hielo a su alrededor hacia que desearan salir de alli e cuanto antes.

Jon marchaba primero cuando vio que a fin podia alcanzar a ver la salida de ese horrendo lugar, pero en ese preciso instante un rugio de oso fue lo que provoco que todos volvieran su vista hacia atras y en ese momento vieron que un oso blanco con la mitad de su rostro podrido y sus ojos celestes les gurñia a ellos como si pronto los atacaria.

" esa cosa debería estar muerta" dijo berric cuando el perro quien estaba a su lado lo miro.

" y tu tambien" dijo sandor cuando en ese momento el gran oso se abalanzo hacia ellos y a ver que no pidan luchar en un lugar tan reducido comenzaron a correr.

Sus pies ya no daban mas, fue cuando jon quien corría y detras de el tormond, al ver que el oso parecia haberse perdido todos se detuvieron agotados, jon camino unos pasos mas y se encontro con una pequeña isla en medio de aguas comgeladas, pero jon al examinarla noto que desde lejos se veia como una tormenta de nieve venía por ellos.

Jon abrio sus ojos y devino a garra muy rapido y volvio a sus compañeros quienes recuperaban el aliento.

" ya viene" dijo jon cuando tormond y daos desvainaron sus espadas y los demas no entendian.

" que viene" pregunto jorha cuando jon volvio hacia el muy serio.

" la tormenta" dijo jon cuando este ordeno que se prepararan y formaran un circulo para que no sea atacados de ningun lado, pronto vieron como la tormenta los atrapo, la nieve no los dejaba ver, el viento helado les congelaba sus rostros, sintieron como pronto el clima se volvió mucho mas frio.

En ese momento jon sintio que el oso se acercaba entre ellos y fue entonces que desde lo profundo de la tormenta comenzo a verse figuras oscuras marchar hacia ellos sin temor alguno con los miro con fruia y se preparo para luchar.

El perro desvaino su espada y ataco a un espectro que se abalanzo hacia ellos, sus ojos por primera vez vieron algo tan horrible, en su vida habia pensado ver a esqueletos atacarlo e intentar matarlos.

" ataquen con fuerza... el fuego los mata" girto jon cuando volvio su vista a ser jorha quien estaba sorprendido de ver algo asi, a su lado gendry con su martillo esperba sin temor a lo que se avecinaba.

Cuando mas muertos los comenzaron a rodear y los soldados con los cuales habia partido comenzaban a caer jon miro a sus compañeros que luchaban valientemente contra el verdadero enemigo, pero fue berric quien lo miro y con su mano señalo hacia adelante y alli fue donde vio como parecian hormigas, los muertos cientos de ellos bajaban de las montañas y se dirgian a ellos.

Job miro a una alta roca elevada del suelo, cuando tuvieron la oportunidad de correr y dirigurse hacia alli lo mas rapido posible.

Jon fue el primero en subir, a su lado estaba tormond y al otro berric quien en ese momento vio como los muertos que intentaban alcanzarlos de la nada se detivieron, una gran nube negra de cuervos comenzo a dislumbrarse y sandor vio con sus propios ojos como los muertos se hscian a un lado dejando pasar a una figura alta montada en un caballo, esta marchaba lento pero a su lado unos cinco o seis caminantes blancos aparecieron, theon abrio sus ojos al verlos por primera vez, recprdado la voz de tata,"ellos vinieron por primera vez en el largo imvierno, montando a sus caballos muertos"decia la vieja tata a los hijos de ned stark, pero eran solo cuentos, decia ned, ahora theon los miraba marchar hacia ellos.

Jon clavo su vista a el rey de la noche quien se detuvo frente a ellos y los miro a todos quienes estaban juntos.

" eso es..." pregunto el perro cuando berric levanto su espada en alto y todos alli vieron algo que los sorprendió.

" el señor de la oscuridad" dijo berric cuando la espada se encendio como arte de magia haciendo que el rey de la noche clavara su vista a berric dondarrion con sorpresa al ver de nuevo la espada en llamas que una vez lo derroto, la fria mirada del rey los hizo detenerse a su ejercito, pero luego saco su espada de hielo y al levantarla sus huestes comenzaron a marchar hacia jon y compañia.

La lucha fue debastadora, cientos de muertos a sus pies, jon luchaba con garra con tanta fuerza, pero el fuego de berric era mas eficiente.

Jon vio como sus compañeros eran asesinados por los espectros, fue entonces que jon vio como el rey de la noche los observaba como luchaban por su vida, en ese momento deseo tanto verlo derrotado.

Cuando sintio que habia cometido otro error, haberse aventurado tan al norte, haber cruzado ese desfiladero y estar encerrado como una vez lo hizo ramsay bolton.

Pero en ese momento todos alli sintieron unos cuernos que venian del sur, la compañia de jon levanto su vista al ver como desde el sur mas alla del desfiladero cientos de hombres a caballo marchaban hacia los muertos, jon vio banderas stark flameando desde lo alto, sansa habia enviado ayuda, desde castle black y en la cabeza los guiaba edd penas, pero en ese momento que los muertos se preparaban para luchar contra los caballero jon vio que sus hombres se preparaban para escapar de la masacre, cientos de flechas encendidas cayeron sobre los muertos.

El rey de la noche volvio su vista a jon quien el fijamente lo miro, cuando los caballos comenzaban a chocar y un gran peloton con arcos y flechas encenidad comenzaron a lanzar a los muertos haciendo que se consumieran en las llamas, jon por su parte al bajar de la pequeña isla vio como un gran grupo de hombres tomaba a un espectro con la ayuda de los caballos, una vez que comenzaron a alejarse jon vio como davos se acerco a el.

" debemos irnos ahora" dijo davos cuando jon miro al rey de la noche quien lo estaba mirando sin demostrar sorpresa alguna.

" deben aproberchar el tiempo, no se detengan... el me quiere a mi" dijo jon cuando berric y thoros llegaron a su lado agotados de la pelea.

" deben irse ahora..." ordeno jon cuando los dos hombres se miraron entre ellos y asistieron con sus cabezas.

" nos quedaremos es nuestro destino" dijo berric cuando miro al perro quien parecia enojado al saber que berric morira al fin.

'' sandor clagene... debes irte tienes un papel mas grande que cumplir en esta guerra ahora vete"ordeno thoros cuando el perro los miro y sin decir ningúna palabra acompaño a ser davos a unirse a la marcha antes de qye los muertos cruzaran el mar congelado que gracias al fuego ya era agua de nuevo.

Edd penas miraba a jon y este levanto su manoben señal de despedida y dando media vuelta ordeno a sus hombres regresar de inmediato, deberian luchar otro dia.

Berric lucho contra unos cuantos espectros mas hasta que un caminante blanco aparecio con la espada de hielo, jon vio qye berric lucho con su espada en llamas y el caminante esquivaba los ataques hasta que logro clavarle la espada en el pecho haciendo que thoros se lanzará a defenderlo y fue cuando el caminante blanco tomo del cuello a thoros y clavo la espada en el estomago del sacerdote, jon vio a sus dos compañeros caer, fue entonces cuando se abalanzo de nuevo contra un camiante blanco, este era veloz y muy agil, luego de luchar y de recibir varios golpes vio como su espada entro en el pecho del camiante y este se destruyo por completo.

Al darse media vuelta volvio a berric quien sangraba de su boca e intentaba hablar con jon.

" mi final llego... ahora es tu deber... confia en el señor de la luz y las llamas vendran a ti jon snow" dijo berric antes de morir cuando sintio que un espectro se acercaba entre medio de la tormenta y al levantarse lo enfrento con su espada ya este cayo al suelo sin vida, jon vio que una larga fila de muertos lo obserbaban sin correr hacia el, al abrise paso se encontro con el rey de la noche caminando solo y con su espada en la mano, en ese momento jon vio como su ayuda se alejaba de el ya que no podian enfrentar a cientos de muertos, dejandolo solo con el rey oscuro.

" al fin tu y yo" girto jon cuando levanto su espada y se abalanzo hacia la criatura quien lo esquivo con facilidad y con su espada de hielo lastimo el brazo de jon, luego lo empujo de nuevo cayendo al suelo sintiendo el helado suelo en su rostro y viendo a loa muertos quienes no se movian solo lo miraban como luchaba con su lider.

Luego de luchar arduamente con el rey, jon estaba muy mal herido, fue en ese momento que el rey de la noche lo tomo de cuello y lo levanto del suelo mirandolo fijamente, jon no podia respirar y cuando todo parecía acabar jon sintio que un caballo negro y un hombre con arapos rostos y oscuros salio de entre los muertos y con una larga cadena en su mano que lograba quemar a los muertos, jon al verlo entre la vida y la muerte el rey oscuro lo solto al ver que el caballo salto hacia el intentando que se alejara de jon.

"Levantate jon" ordeno benjen cuando extendio su mano y jon al verlo no podia creer que era su tio benjen aquell que desaparecio hace tanto tiempo y aun seguia vivo.

"tio benjen " dijo jon al subirse al caballo y ver como se alajaban de el ejercito de los muertos quienes comenzaban a marchar hacia ellos muy rapido.

" como es posible" pregunto de nuevo jon mirando hacia atras nuy asustado.

"una larga historia... pero bran hablo conmigo... debes hablar con el jon" dijo benjen cuando se bajo se su caballo y le entrego las riendas a su sobrino quien estaba muy herido.

" que haces" pregunto jon cuando al fin vio el rostro de su tio con claridad, ya no era el mismo que alguna vez fue, mitad muerto mitad vivo.

" debes irte... ellos no te dejarán se seguir... ve lo mas rapido que puedas... yo los detendre" dijo benjen cuando miro por ultima vez a su sobrino.

" estoy orgulloso de lo que te has convertido... sin importar lo que te digan... eres un stark' dijo benjen cuando golpeo a su caballo y este comenzo a galopar alejandose de su antigo dueño y jon miraba como benjen se preparaba para enfrenrar a los muertos solo.

" vamos... aqui estoy venfan a terminar con el trabajo" dijo benjen cuando los espectros no lo atacaron sino que dejaron a su rey quien aparecio muy lentamente con su espada en la mano y miro a manos frías, quien tantos problemas le habia provocado.

" me recuerdas... debiste haberte asegurado de estar muerto" le dijo benjen cuando se abalanzo al rey de los muertos con tanta furia, es ese momento jon cerro sus ojos y sentia como el vuento le daba en su rostro y el caballo no se detenia, luego de una marcha eterna, con sus ojos entre abiertos vio a un grupo de hombres tomarlo de los brazos.

" estaras bien jon " dijo una voz y eso fue lo ultimo que oyo ese fatidico dia, uno que habia marcado su vida, la gran guerra había comenzado.


	23. Chapter 23

**nota: el final llego, vean el video, es todo lo que ha sucedido hasta ahora, este capitulo es el momento que todos estamos esperando, todos los caminos se unen en un solo lugar, el momento llego, creo que es mi mejor capitulo, el mas extenso, se que tarde mucho pero la espera valio la pena, creo qye ni 13000 palabras me alcanzaron para llegar a esta conclucion, por el momento no seguire escribiendo en esta historia, estoy sumergido en mi nueva narracion, es lago que apuesto todo en ella esperando que les guste, si estan leyendo ahora mismo ya se habra publicado la nueva historia, quiero que la lean y la compartan para que mas fanaticos la lean, espero sus comentarios del final, quiero saber si les ha gustado esta historia por el momento voy a dejarla, para ver como termina la serie esta temporada**.

Jon abrio sus ojos, sentia todo su cuerpo, sus músculos adoloridos por las heridas sufridas, se encontraba en una recamara oscura, la habitación era familiar, la chimenea encendida, la suave cama y las ventanas cerradas que dejaban ver como pocos rayos de luz entraban atravez de las endiduras, jon se sentia comodo, sentia que al gin habia regresado a casa, estaba en winterfell de nuevo, no sabia como o porque pero alli estaba.

Se levanto sentándose en la cama y vio a la puerta de madera que se abria dejando entrar a un hombre, que de inmediato lo reconoció, ser davos entraba dando una reverencia.

" mi lord al fin ha despertado" dijo davos cuando deposito una bandeja de plata con alimemtos y parándose frente a la cama mirando a jon quien parecia estar mas alegre de lo que jamas habia estado.

" donde están " pregunto jon cuando miro hacia la ventana y fue en ese momento que el caballero de cebolla le respondió.

" quienes mi lord" pregunto davos mirando a su costado, sabia que su rey estaba aun mareado por todo lo sucedido.

" mis hermanos" dijo jon cuando davos agacho su rostro y volviendo a un jon snow quien parecia sonreir despues de mucho tiempo.

" estan en winterfell mi lord" afirmo davos cuando jon volvio hacia su ayudante quien parecia entender lo que sucedia.

" entonces... donde estamos" pregunto de nuevo mirando a su alrededor buscando algo que lo delatara.

" guardia oriente mi lord... regresamos de la enboacada con la ayuda de lady sansa... ella los envio de inmediato y a llegado un cuervo diciendo que su hermano vio a los muertos marchar hacia aqui y fue por eso que sansa envio la ayuda atravez de castle black... si no fuera de nuevo por su hermana estariamos muertos" dijo davos cuando jon asistio con su cabeza y recordando a su amada quien ya lo habia salvado dos veces y que deseaba volverla a ver y amarla con toda su alma.

" si... nos ha salvado" dijo jon mirando a su vestimenta que estaba a los pies de la cama, la armadura del rey se habia destruido en la batalla contra el rey y ahora solo disponia de aquella que sansa le habia entregado hace tanto tiempo en castle black.

" pero lo logramos jon... tenemos a un maldito espectro" afirmo davos cuando jon volvió su vista muy serio ante la afirmacion.

"Donde esta"pregunto jon cuando davos fruncio su ceño, precupado por las cosas que pronto sucederían.

Sam había llegado a las puertas de winterfell al fin, su carreta se detuvo en la entrada para ser recibido por los guadias del castillo.

"Tu quien eres" pregunto uno de los guardias quien parecia el mas fuerte.

" mi nombre es sam... samuel tarly" dijo sam cuando miro a gili quien bajaba de la carreta con el pequeño sam y se acercaba a la entrada.

" como podemos saber que eres tu" pregunto el segundo guardia quien miraba a gili con desprecio.

" pues no me conocen asi que es imposible... jon mo esta aqui verdad" pregunto el joven sam quien miraba con tranquilidad a los guadias y en ese momento cuando los dos hombres intenraron tomar a sam una voz los detuvo.

" dejenlos pasar ahora mismo" ordeno sansa quien bajaba de las escaleras y se dirigia a sam quien la miraba con una sonrisa.

" tu debes ser lady sansa... jon me hablo de ti cuando eramos hermanos de la guardia" dijo sam presentando a gili ante sansa quien los recibia muy cortesmente.

" ustedes son bienvenidos aqui en winterfell" dijo sansa cuando sam se detuvo al ver a bran sentado en la silla de rueda y viendolo con atencion, el joven maestre camino lentamente al invalido quien no parecia sorprenderse.

"Me alegra verte vivo brandon..." dijo sam saludando al joven stark quien sin dar tantas vueltas lo miro fijamente.

" has encontrado lo que buscabas en la citadel... y vi que has encontrado algo mas que necesito verlo" afirmo bran cuando sam volvio a sansa quien parecia seria al esuchar a su hermano.

" bran es el cuevo de tres ojos ahora... es difícil de entender y de creer" dijo sansa cuando el joven sonrio antes de responder.

" creame mi lady... me visto cosas mas extrañas" afirmo sam cuando ingresaron al castillo.

" esta es una acta de matrimonio de lyanna y rhaegar targaryen... en legitima" dijo sam mostrandole la hoja del libro a bran quien la tomo con tranquilidad y la observaba muy callado.

" pero no significa nada bran" dijo sam cuando ese volvio su vista a el joven antes de responderle.

" no samuel... lo cambia todo' afirmo bran cuando sam levanto su cabeza sorprndido y sin entender a lo que se referia.

Sansa miraba la carta frente a ella, sonreia y lagrimas en sus ojos caían al saber que habia llegado a tiempo para salvar la vida de jon, el cuevo habia llegado esa misma noche, pero lo que mas precupaba a sansa era que deanerys targaryen habia enviado un cuervo pidiendo la presencia de la reina regrente en representacion del norte en la audiencia que sucederia en kings lanndings, un lugar que ella prometio jamas regresar.

" ire yo" dijo arya cuando sansa volvio su vista a su hermana quien ampujaba a la silla de bran llevandolo hasta los bosques sagrados.

" y asi matar a cersei lannister... arya es mejor que ningun otro stark viaje al su" dijo sansa mientras jugaba con sus guantes y miraba a su alrededor, pues sentia que sus pies les eran pesado y su vista un poco mas borrosa de lo normal.

" jon pronto partira a kings lanndings... alli se encontrara con cersei y deanerys" afirmo bran muy serio y concentrado,habia visto todo lo que sucedio en el ataque del rey a la excursión de jon.

" brienne y podrik... elloa iran en representacion de la casa stark y del norte" dijo sansa cuando sus hermanos la miraron y asistieron, al llegar al bosque sagrado vieron que el arbol donde su padre pasaba horas meditando ahora parecia mas viejo.

" los muertos tarde o temprano encontraran la forma de cruzar... tu ayuda a jon le ha demostrado que el norte le hara frente, necesitamos que winterfell logre abastecer a todos lo que llegen cuando la guerra comienze" dijo bran mirando la nieve caer y sus hermanas muy concentradas lo observaban.

" tenemos alimentos pero con las fuertes tormentas las reservas de agua se congelan" afirmo arya cuando bran miro a sansa aun con la esperanza de que no dijiera lo que esperaba.

" existe una cueva... no muy lejos de aqui, segun los registros del maestre luwin era utilizada en los largos imviernos" dijo sansa sintiendo tanto recuerdos de lo que habia vivido alli.

" ya has estado alli" pregunto arya mirando a su hermana con atencion.

" si lo ha estado" afirmo bran cuando sansa volvio hacia el con una gram vergüenzas al saber que su hermano había visto lo que hizo con jon en esa cueva.

" bran yo..." estaba por decir cuando su hermano agacho au rostrl y volvio a ambas jóvenes.

"no deseaba decirselos a ustedes antes que a jon... pero sabiendo que esto puede cambiar las cosas... que saben de papa... su pasado" pregunto bran cuando sus hermanas volvieron a mirarse serias y sin entender.

" papa... era un buen hombre... nos amo a todos" afirmo arya cuando bran agacho su rostro.

" papa nos mintio a todos...le mintio a jon toda su vida" dijo bran cuando sansa se sento en las reices del arciano y miraba a bran con mucha atención.

" samuel tarly encontro en la citadel un acto de matrimonio entre lyanna stark y rhaegar targaryen en tiempos de la rebelion de robert y nueve meses después papa encontro a lyanna muriendo en la torre de la alegria" dijo bran cuando arya quien no parecia entender lo que querría decir.

" no logro entenderte bran " dijo arya cuando sansa abrio sus ojos y las palabras no podian salir de su boca hasta tomar las fuerzas necesarias para pronunciar las palabras.

" luego de la muerte de tia lyanna papa regreso a casa con un jon recien nacido... lo que quiere decir... jon no es hijo de papa... sino de" decia sansa cuando bran logro terminar sus palabras antes de que ella se levantara muy rapido.

" rhaegar targaryen..." afirmo bran cuando arya llevo sus manos a su boca y loa hermanos vieron a su hermana caminar unos pasos alejandose de ellos muy nerviosa, muchas cosas pasaban por su cabeza, jon era su primo, nunca fue su hermano, lo que habían hecho no era tan terrible, jon era el unico heredero al trono de hierro, fue en ese momento que sansa sintio un calor recorer su cuerpo y sintio que sus piernas le fallaron y cayo al suelo sin previo aviso y todo se volvío oscuro.

" asi que tu viaje de regreso fue mejor de lo planeado" dijo cersei caminando sobre el mapa de westeros y hablando con qyburn quien asistia con su cabeza y sentia como un poco de alegria llegaba a los oidos de cersei quien no se alegraba de saber que jon sow estaba vivo y que pronto tendria que verles las caras a sus enemigos.

" asi es mi reina... ellos han aceptado su propuesta y el banco de hierro los ha otorgado la primera paga" afrimo qyburn cuando detras de el jaime aparecio llevando su armadura lannister,su rostro parecia de un hombre mas viejo y agotado de la guerra, se parecia a ned stark cuando llego a la capital y jaime era un idiota joven y adinerado, ahora habia visto y vivido muchas guerras y habia luchado contra dothtrakis, inamculados y un gran dragon, todo es habia cambiado la forma de ver el mundo para el ejecutor de reyes.

" deseo que esten en nuestras costas cuanto antes" afirmo cersei cuando qyburn asistio con su cabeza viendo llegar a jaime.

" lo estaran mi reina, muy pronto estaran aqui" dijo qyburn cuando miro que su reina le señalo para dejarla sola con su hermano.

" aun no me has dicho porque lo has enviado a qyburn a essos" pegunto jaime acercandose a cersei quien tomo una copa de vino y al beber lo saboreo con tanta ansiedad.

" despues de los acontecimientos que sucedieron com respecto a nuestro pequeño hermano no puedo confiar mis planes contigo" dijo cersei cuando jaime meneo su cabeza y se acerco tomandola de su brazo y haciendola que lo mirara fijamente.

" despues de todo lo que hice por ti... todo lo que he hecho... todo lo que vivi... me pagas con esto" dijo jaime cuando cersei sin mediar palabras se solto de su hermano y le mostro el mapa de westeros termimado.

" esto... esto es mio por derecho... todos son amigos... todos son enemigos... pero cuando el momento llega... solo somos nosotros en quienes podemos confiar... acepte esuchar al bastardo de ned stark porque confio en ti... acepto recibir a deanerys targaryen aquí porque confio en ti..." dijo cersei cuando dio media vuelta y dejo a jaime solo en medio del patio quien simplemente agacho su cabeza y sintio la fria brisa dar en au rostro.

" jon snow ha partido de guardia oriente... dice llevar la prueba necesaria para unir a los siete reinos" dijo tyrion mientras leia la carta que jon habia escrito a la reina deanerys quien estaba sentada frente al mapa tallado y observaba al enano quien parecia precupado.

" son buenas noticias... porque tienes esa cara" pregunto dany cuando el enano se acerco a la reina y le sirvio vino en su copa.

" pues significa que debemos ir a kings lanndings, mi hermana nos espera...ver de nuevo ese rostro no es de mi agrado" termino el enano cuando dany bebio de la copa y se levanto de su asiento.

" partiras en un barco junto a misandei lord varys y gusano gris..." dijo dany saliendo por el balcon dando al mar donde sus dragones sobrevolaban el mar.

" y usted" pregunto el enano cuando dany volteo hacia el.

" soy la madre de dragones no es asi... no debo dejar solos a mis hijos" dijo dany cuando dio una sonria y tyrion sintio un poco de precupacion.

" lord varys me ha dicho que jon ha estado en peligro en el norte...sabes algo de eso" pregunto dany cuando el enano camino hasta donde estaba la muralla y tomo una pieza de lobo huargo.

" jon snow y su compañía fue enboscada por el rey de la noche segun mis informantes" dijo tyrion cuando su reina camino hacia el con un rostro de precupacion.

" porque no se me informo...debi haber enviado a mis hombres" dijo dany cuando el enano coloco el lobo en el norte de la muralla.

" sansa stark envio ayuda... llegaron a tiempo y salvaron al rey en el norte" afirmo tyrion cuando la madre de dragones cambio su rostro meneo la cabeza.

" asi que la bella lady stark salvo al lobo blanco de nuevo... esta destinada a salvar a jon snow" dijo dany bebiendo un poco mas de vino cuando el enano se acerco a su reina con una pequeña sonrisa.

" acaso es un gesto de celos mi reina" pregunto el enano cuando dany abrio sus ojos y lo miro negando con su cabeza.

" conozco muy bien a las mujeres y se cuando tienen celos" dijo tyrion muy sonriente.

" le recuerdo que soy su reina" dijo dany mirandolo con sarcasmo y avergonzada.

" y le recuerdo que sansa es su hermana... a menos que jon snow sea como mis familiares o los suyos no creo que ame a su hermana" dijl tyrion cuando dany ya no pudo ocultarlo.

" es que siempre habla de ella... sansa siempre esta en cada momento de su vida" dijo dany cuando vio a tyrion sonreir.

" bueno no puedo negar que era una joven bella a su niñez... no quiero saber como debe verse ahora siendo una reina del norte" dijo tyrion cuando dany volvio hacia el enfurecida.

" recuerdo que no eres bueno dando consejos tyrion lannister" afirmo deanerys cuando tyrion levanto su copa y le dio una sonrisa antes de terminar de beber.

Sansa abrio sus ojos y sentia que se encontraba de nuevo en castle black, donde su corazon comenzo a sentir el amor por la persona incorrecta.

Se encontraba en un lugar donde tanto tiempo antes jon la habia dejado dormir con ella y hace tan solo unos meses jon la habia hecho suya en esa misma habitación, sansa vio a arya frente a ella con su espada en su cintura y la daga de su otro lado, su cabello atado hacia atras y esperando verla despertar.

" sansa... estas mejor" pregunto arya cuando ella tomo su cabeza intentado recordar lo que habia sucedido.

" como es que llegue aqui" pregunto sansa cuando su hermana dio media vuelta y vio a bran sentado en su silla de ruedas frente a la cama.

" podrias dejarnos solos por un momemto arya" dijo bran cuando hermana asistio y lentamente dejo la habitación.

" bran yo... no se como puedo verte a la cara" dijo sansa cuando recordo que su hermano la habia visto acostarse con jon en la cueva.

" sansa... lo amas" pregunto bran cuando ella volvio hacia el quien parecia no demostrar nada al verla.

" dime... lo amas"volvio a preguntar.

Sansa lentamente asistio con su cabeza y fue en ese momento cuando su hermano se acerco con su silla y tomo su su mano.

" el lo hace igual... lo vi desde lejos en dragon stone... el no se inclino ante la reina dragon por ti..." dijo bran cuando sansa volvio su vista con una pequeña sonrisa y sus ojos llorosos.

" lo amo tanto bran... pero lo peor es que no me arrepiento de lo que hice... lo que hicmos" afirmo sansa cuando su hermano llevo su mano a su vientre.

" no... ninguno lo hara... porque he visto algo mas... una niña... no eras tu ni arya... era bella e inocente, no se si sucederá... pero la vi... " termino bran cuando sansa volvio su vista a su vientre y comenzo a llorar de la emocion.

" quieres decir... que estoy..." decia sansa mientras bran simplemente asistio con su cabeza.

" pero... como reaccionara el norte cuando me vean" dijo sansa muy triste ante esta mala forma de ver.

" estaran mas precupados enfrentando a los muertos que viendote a ti... jon regresara pronto pero por el momento debe permanecer en secreto" dijo bran cuando su hermana llevo su mano a su vientre y llorando de la emocion penso en como jon reaccionaria ante esa noticia.

" despierta jon" dijo davos cuando jon abrio sus ojos y sentia la marea chocar con e barco y vio que a su lado estana gendry bebeiendo un poco de vino.

" llegamos" dijo davos cuando jon se levanto y colocando su armadura salio a laa afueras del barco para encontrarse con la capital de loa siete reinos, donde alguna vez su padre habia muerto, donde sansa hania sufirdo tanto.

" por mas que me empecine en alejarme de este maldito lugar siempre regreso a donde todo comenzo" dijo gendry quien aparecio al lado de jon, ambos miraban la torre rojo alzarse ante ellos y las campanas resonar ante su llegada.

" nuestros padres murieron aqui años despues vininos al mismo lugar... espero no tener el mismo fin" termino jon cuando vio un barco con las velas del dragon de tres cabeza, habia llegado deanerys a la cuidad.

Jon habia desembrcado y saludado a el sequito de la reina deanerys, mientras que los hombres de jon bajaban a el gran cofre de madera qie llevaba al espectro dentro, los gemidos y los golpes hacian a tyrion mirar con temor.

" eso es... lo que creo que es" dijo el enano cuando jon asistio con su cabeza.

Jaime lannister estaba en las puertas de la ciudad para guiarlos a donde cersei los esperaba, el dragon pit.

" rey snow... asi debo llamarte ahora... recuerdo bien la ultima vez que te vi era un pequeño bastardo yendo a unirse a la guardia" dijo jaime lannister cuando jon asistio con su cabeza no deseaba hablar con ese hombre pero debia verle el rostro por el bien de reino.

" jaime donde esta cersei" pregunto el enano cuando comenzaron a caminar.

Ser johra iba junto a misandei, ser davos y tyrion quien habia dejado a su hermano partir a el castillo para buscar a su hermana la reina mientras que los guiaba bronn hasta llegar a lo que precia unas granes ruinas.

" que es este lugar" pregunto misandei levantando su vista hasta ver como las murallas estaban derribadas y destruidas casi por completo.

" un gran poder como los dragones eran peligrosos para los campesinos, es por eso que debiero ser encerrados por el temor del pueblo... pero fue el pueblo quien acabo con ellos, intentando matar a los dragones encerrado aqui... lo que no sabian eran que morirían con ellos, detruyeron todo... ahora solo son ruinas de el antiguo dragon pit" dijo tyrion y ser johra acotando ambos sobre lo que sabian de la historia de se lugar.

En ese momento el perro miraba hacia el dragon pit cuando vio que en la entrada se encontraba la mujer alta y rubia que alguna vez lo derroto.

" tu" dijo brienne cuando pod se sorprendio de verlo con vida.

" que haces tu aqui... deberias estar cuidando a las jóvenes stark" dijo el perro muy serio cuando brienne miro a pod y luego volvio a sandor.

" solo deben cuidarse aquellos que se cruzen en el camino de ambas" afirmo brienne con una sonrisa y viendo a sansor clagene feliz de saber que la pequeña ave sabia defenderse de los asiesnos que construian el mundo y que su maldita arya habia aprendido a sobrevivir.

Jon por otra parte llego solo al drsgon pit cuando lo guiaron bronn y tyrion quienes estaban volviendo a sentirse como antes, habian pasado muchas cosas juntos antes y ahora su rencuentro era muy esperado.

Cersei vio a su hermano llegar con un rostro muy serio, alla no deseaba estar alli pero debia, por que se lo habia prometido a jaime.

"Estan aqui"dijo jaime cuando cersei asistip con su cabeza y bebiendo su copa de vino se levanto de su asiento y se dirigio a encontrarse con sus enemigos.

Jon estaba acompañado por ser davos, gendry, brienne, podrik, todos miraban y admiraban la gran construcción fue en ese momento que vieron como una giantesca persona con una armadura negra aparecio primero, caminando lento pero firme haciendo que todos lo miraran con temor.

" que carajos te hicieron" dijo el perro viendo a su hermano caminar y ser muy sumiso a comparación de lo que era la ultima vez que lo vio.

" es el nuevo guardia real de la reina" dijo el maestro qyburn cuando aparecio con una sonrisa al admirar a gergor quien miraba a los invitados.

En ese momento cersei ingreso al dragon pit muy lentamente y esta vez llevaba un abrigo de piel oscura en sus hombros, en señal de que el invierno comenzaba a sentirse aun mas en kings lanndings.

"Estan ante cersei lannister, la primera con su nombre, la reina de los andlas y los primeros hombres, protectora de los siete reinos" dijo qyburn cuando jon la miro a la mujer , la cual recordaba muy poco de su visita a winterfell hace ya años, y ahora mucho menos con su hermosa cabellera cortada, algon que llamo la atencion a todos alli.

" mi lady " dijo jon dando una péqueña reverencia.

" y tu debes ser el bastardo de ned stark... el rey en el norte"dijo cersei dando una pequeña sonrisa sarcástica y volviendo a su hermano que tanto odio desde que nacio.

" pequeño hermano...no crei volverte a ver... no a menos qye tu cabeza sin tus hombros" dijo cersei cuando tyrion agacho su rostro y volvio su vista a jaime quien sentia una gran incomodidad.

" creeme... no estaria aqui si no fuera necesario" dijo el enano cuando su hermana dio un paso mas adelante.

" asi que ahora eres mano de la reina dragon" afirmo cersei mirando entre todos para encontrar a deanerys.

" donde esta tu reina" pregunto cersei cuando en ese momento un rugido desde lo alto del cielo hizo que cersei levantara su vista asustada y con sus ojos abiertos de par en par, cuando se encontro con una gran sobra alada paso sobre la ciudad y los girtos de terror hacian que la reina se sintiera debil, mientras que jaime miro muy asustado aun después de vivir esa emboscada terrible de los dhotrakis y deo dragon.

Drogon desendio hasta pisar el suelo y de su lomo bajo dany, quien llevaba una capa roja en sus hombros que parecían escamas de dragon mientras que todos alli vieron como la reina cersei se disgustaba de verla alli con sua dragones que sembraban terror en los corazones de sus aliados.

' estan ante deanerys targaryen" dijo misandei cuando su reina miro a jon quien con su vista intento demostrar que esta vez no debería demostrar todos sus nombres para no disgustar a cersei, un pequeño gesto para demostrar coperacion de buena paz.

Dany miro a su amigo y nego con su cabeza, luego misandei agacho su rostro e hizo un paso hacia atras.

" la hija del rey loco" afirmo cersei cuando dany miro jon muy furiosa y este no sabia como reaccionar para que sus dos reinas no lucharán en ese mismo lugar.

" la hermana del mata reyes " termino deanerys cuando vio que jaime abrio sus ojos al esuchar ser nombrado por la propia hija del hombre que mato por su espalda y lo que mas lo sorprendio fue ver a cersei sonreir al escuchar que la joven era astuta.

" bueno bastardo... aqui nos tienes" dijo cersei con sus manos entrelazadas y mirando a jon quien dio un paso al frente y sintio que el perro llevo una gran caja de madera detras de el.

" se que les es dificil de creer lo que les he dicho todos... pero los hombres que me acompañaron mas alla de la muralla han visto lo que viene y muchos murieron para lograr complir nuestro objetivo " dijo Jon volviendo a el perro quien asistió con su cabeza y en ese momento la caja fue abierta y una figura esquelética salio de la oscuridad, tanto como cersei y deanerys dieron un paso hacia atras al sentir como esa criatura se abalanzó hacia jon cuando este logro esquivarla.

" que demonios es eso" dijo jaime cuando miro a su pequeño hermano quien estaba sorprendido de ver algo asi en ese estado de descomposición.

" esto mis lores... es un espectro " dijo jon cuando dany lo miro con sus ojos abiertos de par en par al sentir el miedo de que sea atacado por eso cosa y lo lastimará.

" es uno de los cientos que marchan hacia aqui" jon le dijo directamente a cersei quien aun no podia creerlo, vio como detras de ellos el dragon de dany los miraba y abria sus alas, luego volvio a el espectro quien griraba y gemia intentando llegar a ellos pero habia sido suelto en un laberito sobre el suelo para que no pudiera salir de allí . muertos, dragones, cersei pensaba que haria su padre en ese momento al ver criaturas que solo las habia esuchado en cuentos de sus tata.

Ella volvio a qyburn quien miraba por primera vez soprendido al espectro.

" qyburn... que farsa es esta" dijo cersei cuando su mano volvió hacia ella.

" mi lady... su estado de descomposición y su esqueleto... ni ser gregor podria estar vivo en ese estado... sin duda esto es hombre de un poder oscuro nunca antes visto... es un muerto viviente" afirmó qyburn cuando su reina volvio a jon quien comenzo con su discurso.

" por muchos años nuestras casas lucharon entre ellas... muchos murieron... todos aqui cometimos errores" decia jon mirando a dany quien habia asesinado a los tarly, luego a jaime quien habia arojado a su hermano de la torre y comenzado la guerra, luego a cersei quien habia asesinado a todos en la septa" pero hoy... ahora es el momento de remediarlos... porque lo mismo viene por todos nosotros, al rey de la noche no le interesa si somos lannister... stark, targaryen, todos somos lo mismo para el... carne para su ejército... porque la única guerra que importa es la gran guerra... y ya esta aqui" dijo jon cuando miro a las dos mujeres que no dejaban de ver al muerto sorprendías de que algo asi se moviera por si solo.

" y pueden ser asesinados" pregunto tyrion quien miro jon cuando cersei dio una orden a ser gregor para cuando jon vio bajar al gran hombre, saco su espada y le dio varios golpes al espectro este callo al suelo y parecía haberse muerto.

Cersei volvio hacia jon con una sonrisa.

" y esto le debemos temer" dijo cersei cuando en ese momento el espectro salto de nuevo y ataco a gregor quien no podia defenderse, logro escapar antes de que lo matara.

" como pueden ser asesinados " pregunto jaime cuando el rey en el norte lo miro fijamente.

" el fuego acaba con ellos... pero lo que es mas peligroso son los caminantes blancos... solo el cristal de dragon y el acero valyrio puede derrotarlos" afirmó jom cuando cersei miro como dany camino hacia el espectro y detras de ella la cabeza de drogon se acerco.

" dracarys" dijo en vos baja dany una llamarada de su hijo quemo por completo al espectro quien en cuestión de segundos callo al suelo.

" porque deberia tener miedo a un ejercito de muertos que esta lejos de aqui y separados por una muralla que se extinde desde el este al oeste"dijo cersei cuando jon se acerco a ella sin mostear miedo a su presencia incluso a la montaña.

" porque el miedo es para el invierno mi lady... y el Está aqui... la larga noche esta por llegar... los mares se congelan... lo he visto,el rey de la noche no tardará en cruzar a su ejercito sobre el mar y cruzará la muralla de hielo... cuando lo haga la guerra dara inicio" dijo jon cuando cersei cambio su rostro por completo y en ese momento la voz de jaime cambio a jon.

" si lo hacen... la unica fortaleza que se interpone en su camino en winterfell" afirmó jaime quien estaba muy precupado por la amenaza que su hermana.

" asi es ser jaime" dijo jon cuando se dirigio de nuevo al centro para verlos a todos.

" cuantos hombres tienen el norte" pregunto jaime cuando vio al rey del norte mirarlo con seriedad.

" unos cinco mil hombres... menos tal vez"dijo jon cuando euron greyjoy quien por el momento estaba alli viendo todo y muy sorprendido de lo que sus ojos habian visto se acerco a la reina.

" asi que la pequeña ave reune al norte... tu hermana demostro ser mas fuerte que sus padres" afirmo cersei cuando jon volvió hacia ella con dolor de recordar a su adorada sansa, quien tanto la extrañaba.

" mis hermanos y sansa runuen al ejercito del norte y preparan winterfell pata el largo invierno" afrimo jon cuando miro el rostro de dany quien no parecía feliz de esuchar De nuevo el nombre de sansa.

" mis lores... una guerra se acerca y solo hay una forma de sobrevivir... los niños de bosque y los primeros hombres se unieron para enfrentarlos en el pasado... juntos,sin importar sus diferencias, sin importar sus desconfianzas, debemos hacer lo mismo si queremos sobrevivir porque el enemigo viene por todos... y se que ambas luchan por el trono de hierro... pero si no nos unimos solo un rey ganará... el rey de la noche" dijo jon cuando dany y cersei se miraron fijamente como si sus miradas luchaban entre ellas.

"Esta bien jon snow... el ejército lannister luchara por el norte... luchará por la supervivencia del reino" afirmo cersei cuando miro al rey del norte quien dio una pequeña sonrisa y volvio a dany quien parecía no gustarle la idea aun.

" con el ejército del norte... con la armada lannister,el ejército targaryen y tres dragones... tenemos los numeros y la fuerza" dijo jaime cuando miro a cersei quien parecis precupada al ver a euron a su lado.

" pero solo necesitamos trasladarlo al norte lo mas rapido posible" dijo tyrion cuando todos volvieron a euron quien camino hacia jon con una sonrisa y mirando al rey del norte con sarcasmo.

" estos muertos que dices... saben cruzar el mar" pregunto euron cuando miro a deanerys y a su dragon para sentirse

Pequeño.

" no... no lo se" dijo jon sim tener una respuesta segura.

"Bien... entonces los nacidos del hierro no deben precuparse de este ejericto de muertos" dijo euron dando media vuelta y mirando a cersei sonriendole hasta que jon volvió a hablar.

" las aguas de los mares se congelan lord greyjoy... lo vi con mis ojos... Cuando westeros caiga... los muertos no tardaran en cruzar el mar y acabar con su reino... nadie estara a salvo mientras el rey de la noche este de pie" dijo jon cuando euron se detuvo y dio media vuelta volviendo a jon.

" entonces cuando el rey de la noche este ante las puertas de pyke... yo estare alli para acabarlo" dijo euron abandonado el dragon pit y dejando a jaime y cersei sin sus aliados.

" hemos luchado por mucho tiempo... el momento de unir fuerzas llego... para detener a los muertos y afrontar el largo invierno" dijo deanerys cuando dio un paso al frente y mirando a cersei, en ese momento la reina lannister se acerco de nuevo y miro a el bastardo del norte.

" mi ejercito partira al norte... esperando ser recibidos en winterfell por los stark para preparase para luchar" dijo cersei con sus manos cruzadas y mirando como jon asistio con su cabeza y volvio a mirar a dany.

" los dhotrakis e inmaculados iran en los bracos hasta el norte... iran a winterfell" afirmo dany cuando jon asistio con su cabeza y volvio a ser davos.

" pronto enviaremos el cristal de dragon para crear las armas contra los muertos... debemos enviar alimentos a winterfell para abasetecer a el ejercito" dijo ser davos mirando a las dos reinas que en ese momento se miraron muy serias, sus pensamientos eran diferentes.

jon miro como cersei abandonaba el dragon pit y fue deanerys quien miro a tyrion con precupacion, ambos sentian que cersei parecia aun no convencida, pero era un gran paso, jaime miro a su pequeño hermano y dejo junto con bronn el dragon pit.

" la reina solicita su presencia lord tyrion" dijo qyburn cuando miro a el enano quien se sorprendio de escuchar la oferta de la mano de cersei, tyrion miro a dany quien estaba precupada por la vida del enano.

" su alteza no se preocupe si cersei quiere matarme lo hubiera hecho hace mucho" dijo tyrion cuando dany muy lentamente asistio con su cabeza y comennzo a caminar al lado de el maestre quien lo guiaria a la fortaleza roja.

jon sentia un gran alivio al saber que habia logrado su cometido, algo extraño se sentia al ver que convencio a cersei lannister de unirse contra la verdadera guerra, fue en ese momento que vinoa su mente sansa, su adorada mujer quien estaba en winterfell guiando al norte, preparandolo para la gran guerra junto a sus hermanos, quienes deseaba verlos.

fue cuando decicido enviar el cuervo de inmediato, para informarle todo lo que sucedio y lo que estaba por suceder ahora que los tres reyes de westeros se unirian para luchar contra los caminantes blancos quienes estaban por curzar la muralla.

jon estaba en el camarote de su barco, aun no habian partido de la capital, pues tyrion no habia regresado, el estaba con la pluma en su mano y el papel sobre el escritorio, no sabia como empezar.

Sansa gracias a ti de nuevo me has salvado, aun no he tenido el tiempo suficiente para agradecer lo que has hecho, si no fuera por ti, no habría logrado tomar a un espectro y hoy no habría podido convencer a cersei, pues si, deanerys targaryen y cersei lannister han declarado un armisticio, pronto regresare, al fin todo esta acabando, deseo mas que nunca estar de regreso en winterfell, ver a arya y bran, verte a ti.

El ejercito de los lannister o lo que queda de ellos, partira al norte, es por eso que ordeno que les abras las puertas y los recibas, el invierno llego para todos, me temo que pronto deberán luchar del mismo lado, el lado de los vivos, mientras que el ejercito de deanerys, los dhotrakis e inmaculados iran en su flota hasta puerto blanco, yo debo llevar el cristal de dragon a winterfell, crearemos armas contra los caminantes blancos, los dragones de deanerys serán de gran ayuda, por si no llego a tiempo, debes abrirles las puertas a los lannister, targaryen y baratheon, pues gendry baratheon es el nuevo señor de la tormenta, y sus abanderados servirán a la causa.

Pronto regresare, la ayuda va en camino, con cariño jon snow, rey del norte.

Jon sintió que detrás de el la puerta se abrió y deanerys ingreso muy lentamente, jon dio media vuelta su rostro para encontrar a la madre de dragones muy silenciosa y con su vestimenta que habia usado en dragon pit, su rostro parecía de una joven ambiciosa.

" su alteza... que hace aquí" dijo jon levantándose y dejando la pluma sobre la carta que habia escrito y viendo como dany lentamente camino hacia el, su forma de mirarlo lo hacia sentir muy incomodo, pero algo en ella habia cambiado, no era l misma reina de dragon que habia conocido en dragon Stone.

" sabes que todo lo que he soñado se ha cumplido en mi vida" afirmo dany cuando miraba a su alrededor el camarote del rey del norte, mientras este la miraba con seriedad e incomodidad, pues el era un hombre valiente pero muy timido y callado ante las mujeres.

" no lo dudo" dijo jon parándose muy incomodo y mirando como dany acaricio la espada de jon que estaba en la mesa y miraba el emblema del lobo en su mango.

" soñé alguna vez con volver a ver dragones... y mis hijos nacieron... soñé alguna vez en tener un ejercito... y los inamculados me siguieron... soñé una vez con tener liberar a los esclavos... y quebrate las cadenas de todo esclavo en essos... soñé una vez con tener una flota... y llege a westeros con una" afrimo dany muy seria y con un tono de fuerza y valor, pero jon notaba como la reina dragon parecía perder la cordura cada vez que se acercaba a el.

" ahora sueño con sentarme en el trono de hierro... contigo a mi lado" termino dany cuando jon abrió sus ojos muy sorprendido con su afirmación, jamás habia esuchado una propuesta asi, en ese momento dany se paro frente a el, ambos sentían sus respiraciones y sus corazones latian mucho mas rápido, en ese momento dany se acerco para unir sus labios, cerrando sus ojos, desando sentir los gruesos labios de jon, pero estos les pertenecían a alguien cuyo amor estaba en ella, jon volvió su vista a la carta que estaba sobre su escirtorio, el recuerdo de sansa en la cueva vino a su memoria, las palabras que se habían dicho allí aun rezonaban en su cabeza "tu eres mio y yo soy tuya, solo somos tu y yo nada mas importa" esas palabras llegaron a la mente de jon y fue en ese momento que la detuvo colocando su mano en su pecho.

" un bonito sueño... no dudo que se siente en el trono de hierro... pero mi lugar esta en el norte... con mis hermanos... con sansa mi... mi hermana, no con usted" termino jon cuando dany abrió sus ojos y se llenaron de furia, jamás aun hombre la habia dejado en esa situación, ella era codiciada en essos, por muchos hombres, desde drogo hasta daario, no sabia lo que se sentía ser tratada asi, se sintió tan furiosa.

" jamás ningún hombre me ha negado... te propongo gobernar lo siete reinos conmigo... y tu te niegas, ningún hombre haría algo asi" dijo dany cuando jon meneo su cabeza y dando una pequeña sonrisa le respondió.

" tal vez no soy como los demás" dijo jon alejándose de la reina de dragones quien miro la carta sobre la mesa y vio que el nombre de sansa aparecia al principio.

" alguna vez has amado jon snow" le pregunto dany cuando volvió su vista a jon quien miraba por la ventana al que daba al mar, repsirando profundo.

" asi es" afirmo jon sintiendo a dany llegar por su espalda.

" puedo saber su nombre" pregunto dany.

" yggite" afirmo con una voz solemnte y muy agotada, recordando parte de su pasado, del joven jon que habia muerto en castle black y donde habia renacido el hombre hace tiempo, pero con deseo de decir a los cuatro vientos el nombre de la mujer que ocupaba su roto coroazon... sansa.

" drogo... murio por mi culpa y yo lo queme" dijo dany mirando a las llamas y recordando aquella noche donde su corazón fue quemado en una pira de fuego y por ese mismo fuego sus hijos nacieron, jon volvió hacia ella con sorpresa al ver que tenían en común algo mucho mas intimo.

" ella murio en mis brazos... y la queme en los bosques del norte, fue la única a la que ame y aun sigue en mi corazon" termino jon sabiendo que estaba diciendo una mentira muy dolorosa pero que podría sacarlo de ese aprieto volviendo a su silla y tomando la carta de sansa disimuladamente.

" y ella... la amas" pregunto dany cuando jon se dio vuelta con sorpresa y sin entender a que se refería.

" disculpe" dijo jon.

" lady stark... vamos, soy una mujer y conozco cuando un hombre ama a una mujer..." dijo dany cuando camino hacia jon quien agacho su rostro y negaba con su cabeza.

" es mi hermana... como puede" decía jon cuando dany dio una pequeña sonrisa.

" soy hija del insesto... nuestra reciente aliada se acuesta con su hermano y los siete reinos lo saben" dijo dany cuando jon volvió hacia ella muy avergonzdo de saber que no podía disimular su amor por sansa.

"no te inclinaste ante mi... por ella... no entregaste el norte por ella, recuperaste tu hogar por ella, y estoy segura que iniciarías una guerra por ella" afirmo dany cuando le dio una pequeña sonrisa y volvió hacia la chimenea, ella sentía una furia enorme.

" la envidio sabes... a lady stark... cuando llege a westeros crei que debía lidiar con viejos lores, desagradables y algunos ancianos... pero hasta que llegaste tu, un rey joven valiente y honorable, lo que toda mujer puede esperar de un esposo, llegue a pensar en aliarnos atravez del matrimonio, pero no serviría de nada...mis hijos son mis dragones y son los únicos que tendre" afirmo dany cuando sintió la vista de jon clavarse en ella muy fijamente y con una tristeza al escuchar que no podía engendrar un hijo.

" entonces su casa mi lady... su casa" estaba por terminar jon cuando fue interrumpido.

" desaparecerá... asi asi... conquisto lo siete reinos para luego morir algún dia, soy la ultima targaryen, la ultima de mi familia, intento dejar un reino mejor para tus hijos, los hijos de lady stark, y los de todos" dijo dany cuando jon se acerco a ella mirándola con seriedad y sintiendo que dany lo miraba con tanto deseo y amor.

" no puedo complacerla con su sueño... porque mi corazón le pertenece a otra persona... pero usted es una mujer bella, estoy seguro que muchos hombres la aman, y usted puede amar a otro hombre que pueda corresponderle" termino jon cuando dany se acero a sus labios haciendo que jon se sintiera muy incomodo.

" si hubo muchos... pero ninguno fueron tu... quiero que gobiernes conmigo... te quiero a ti" dijo dany cuando intento volver a besar a jon pero este se alejo de ella.

" lo siento... pero le pediré que salga de mi recamara ahora" dijo jon furioso de ver como se habia sobrepasado de nuevo después de todo lo que habían dicho del uno y del otro, dany lo miro con furia y salió de la recamara muy enojada y jon fue quien le abrió la puerta y al cerrarla dio una gran respiración.

tyrion estaba sentado en la habitación de cersei, ella se servia una copa de vino y se sentaba frente a su pequeño hermano muy silenciosa lo observaba como este tomo la copa y miro el vino muy asustado.

" crees que te envenenaría pequeño hermano... si lo hiciera deanerys me liberaraia sus tres dragones y la guerra terminaría" dijo cersei cuando su hermano asistió con su cabeza y bebió del vino de cersei para luego ver como ella sonreía frente a el.

"sabes... es como las mujeres que tu frecuentas... digo la targaryen" dijo cersei cuando el enano cambio su rostro al verla como muy astutamente le hablaba.

" es una joven perra extranjera que no sabe de donde viene y que hace aquí... como tus putas, no puedo negar que es bella y parece ser una maldita perra" dijo cersei bebiendo de nuevo y mirando la puesta del sol.

" si... es una extranjera... no sabe como jugar al juego... que si no fuera por mi tu y Jaime ya serian cenizas... puede ser una estúpida joven e insolete, pero puede derrotarte" dijo tyrion cuando cersei volvió su vista al hermano enano quien parecía aun temerle.

" aun crees que ganara la guerra" pregunto cersei.

" crei que los muertos eran mas importantes" dijo tyrion cuando su hermana asistió con su cabeza.

" una vez que este ejercito de muertos ya no sea una amenaza, la guerra seguirá... una de nosotras ganara" dijo la reina lannister cuando se levanto para salir a su balcón y en ese momento los tres dragones de dany aparecieron muy cerca de la torre roja haciendo que cersei se alejara de el balcón por temor a ellos, su rostro lo demostraba, tyrion quien se paro a su lado jamás la habia visto asi a su hermana.

" pues... son criaturas temibles... acaso crees que ganaras esta guerra cersei... si lo piensas aquí la única perra estúpida eres tu" dijo tyrion cuando bebió hasta el fondo de su copa y vio como cersei miraba a los dragones sobre el mar y la puesta del sol estaba a punto de acabar.

" y si gana... y si se sienta en el trono de hierro, y si la locura la consume como a su padre, quien con fuego valyrio casi acaba con king lanndings... ella tiene a tres dragones... que crees que haría con algo asi y con la locura de su padre... seria la perdición del reino, tal vez yo no sea buena reina, y tal vez ni ella lo sea, crees algún dia que alguien se sentara en el trono, alguien digno que traiga la verdadera paz a este mundo, existe alguien digno de sentarse en ese maldito pedaso de hierro... si lo crees eres muy estúpido pequeño hermano" dijo cersei cuando los dos hermanos lannister se quedaron bebiendo vino y mirando al sol ocultarse y sintiendo los gritos de drogon y sus hermanos que se hacían sentir por toda la capital.

Sansa miraba la carta en su mano, el cuervo habia llegado ese mismo dia, sansa no sabia como reaccionar aun despues de saber que estaba al fin embarazada, un pequeño bebe crecia dentro de su vientre, era algo que no podia creer, ademas de que soñaba algun dia poder verlo a jon y a su hijo camiando por los pasillos de winterfell después de todo lo que ambos habian vivido, su hijo seria la alegria y lo que los uniria por siempre, aun solo bran sansa y el mestro sabian sobre su embarazo,arya no debia saberlo,no hasta que jon regresara, gracias a los dioses su vientre aun mo comenzaba a creecer, pero pronto lo haria y estarian perdidos.

" que dice" pregunto arya cuando su hermana los miro a ambos muy precupada.

" jon logro convencer a cersei lannister de unirse a la guerra" dijo sansa cuando arya y bran no les parecio gustarle la idea, parecia demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

" el ejercito lannister pronto estara aqui... jon regresara con el cristal de dragon junto con deanerys targaryen, el ordena que les habramos las puertas a los lannister" dijo sansa cuando sintio que no podía a hacer algo asi después de todo lo que los lannister habían hecho a su familia dejarlo entrar a winterfell seria poner en contra a los norteños.

" crees que jon hace lo correcto" pregunto arya cuando vio que su hermana disimuladamente llevo su mano a su vientre.

" jon es el rey... sabe lo que hace... pero nosotros somos la manada winterfell es nuestro" termino sansa cuando sus hermanos quedaron en silencio sintiendo el frio y la nieve caer sobre el castillo.

Dany estaba mirando a sus hijos volar por las montañas de dragon stone cuando jon se acerco a ella quien lo miro con seriedad.

" jon snow... iremos juntos al norte en cuanto mis hombres esten listos" ordeno dany cuando jon no parecia gustarle la idea y en ese momento cuando estaba a punto de hablar detras de jon en la playa varys venia muy apresurado a su encuentro.

" lord varys... que sucede" pregunto dany cuando davos y gendry aparecieron ennla reunión.

" noticias del norte... mis aves me han contado que algo horrible sucedio en winterfell" dijo varys con un rostro de precupacion y miedo.

" que sucede... habla" girto jon acercandose al eunuco furioso y con el miedo y algo en su corazon le decia que sansa estaba en peligro.

Jaime habia ingresado al gran salon cuando se encontro con qyburn hablandole a su reina en secreto quien estaba sentada en el trono de hierro.

" aun no entiendo por que no me dejaste ir con nuestros ejercito a winterfell.. soy su comandante" afirmó jaime cuando su hermana le dio una sonrisa y nego con su cabeza.

" te necesito aqui... a mi lado.. no en el norte" afirmo cersei con una sonrisa.

" un ejercito de muertos marcha hacia aqui y tu te sientas alli con una sonrisa en tu rostro" dijo jaime cuando su hermana nego con su cabeza y tomo la copa de vino al ver que una de sus sirvientas le entregaba otra a jaime.

" brindamos jaime" ordeno cersei cuando miro como el mata reyes no entendia.

" por que " pregunto jaime.

" crees que arriesgaria la vida de mis hombres luchando contra muertos" afurmo cersei levantándose del trono.

" donde los has enviado cersei..." dijo jaime cuando subio unos escalones acercandose mas a su hermana quien sonreia.

" al norte.. pero no para ayudar a los stark" dijo cersei bebiendo su copa y el rostro de jaime cambio por completo.

" que hiciste cersei... que les ordenaste a nuestros hombres" pregunto jiame furioso y a punto de perder el control.

" hice lo que robert ... joffrey... tommen debieron hacer hace años... el ejercito lannister llegara a las puertas de winterfell y cusndo la estupida de sansa stark les habra las puertas... mataran a cada hombre mujer y niño que la llamo reina y rey al bastardo del norte.. y traeran las tres cabezas de los stark para mi... voy a borrar a la casa stark de westeros de una vez por todas" grito cesei cuando jaime solto su copa de vino y callo al suelo, su hermana volvio al trono y apreto sus manos en el cuando todos alli vieron como la sangre corria por sus manos.

" el trono de hierro es mio... ni un ejercito de muertos ni el norte ni los dragones pueden arrebstarmelo... los vere arder a todos" grito cersei cuando jaime no podia creer que su hermana habia perdido su cabeza y miro a qyburn quien sonreia.

" que has hecho... cersei nos condenaste a todos.." dijo su hermano cuando cersei quien lo miraba con sopresa y descontento le hablo.

" solo quedaremos nosotros para reinar jaime... y nuestro hijo que estoy esperando' dijo cersei cuando jaime comenzo a sacarse su armadura.

" podia haberte seguido hasta el fin de este mundo... pero hasta aqui llego... te he perdido y no puedo confiar en ti... euron debe ser el padre de esa criatura..." grito jaime cuando su hermana se levanto del trono y se acerco a el furiosa junto con la montaña.

" como te atreves" dijo cersei sintiendose tan dolida

" traiciónaste a la targaryen... traicionaste a los stark... era nuestra única oportunidad de salvarmos. .. pero entendi que tu ya te has perdido' dijo jaime dando media vuelta al fin tomo el coraje de abandonar a la mujer que amaba y con tanta desepcion la dejaba.

" a donde iras" pregunto cersei con lagrimas en sus ojos.

' a donde verdaderamente me necesitan... el norte" termino jaime cuando la montaña se interpuso en su camino.

" si quieres matame con tu monstruo pero a ti nadie te salvará de tu locura" dijo jaime cuando cersei con sus ojos cerrados ordeno a gregor dejar irse a jaime, esa fue la ultima vez que veria a su adorado y amado hermano sus pasos se alejaban de ella, cersei volvio a sentase en su trono y sentia el dolor que le producia sentarse en el, ella no era digna ya no mas.

Jaime se encontraba en las puertas de kings lanndings cuando mir hacia atras y la torre roja parecia ocultarse entre las nuves, el llevaba una vestimenta abrigada y se coloco un guante de cuero en su mano para ocltar quien era en verdad, en ese momento bronn aparecio a su lado algo que lo sorprendio.

" ya sabes...hasta que no reciba mi pago... ni un muerto puede matarte jaime puto lannister" dijo bron cuando vio dar una pequeña sonrisa de jaime pero en ese momento el mata reyes vio como un copo de nieve cayo en su mano de oro, levatando su vista vio como la nieve comenzaba a caer lo que significaba que el invierno al fin habia llegado a kings lanndings y sabia ahora lo que vendria con el, debia luchar contra ellos y fue cuando fruncio el seño y ordeno a su caballo que marchara alejandosd de esa maldita ciudad y dejando atras a una vida que tanto amaba.

Sansa estaba en las almenas de winterfell, llevaba su vestimenta que habia usado en las reuniones con jon en el gran salón, pues la hacían ver como una reina del norte, a lo lejos comenzó a dislumbrarse las filas de soldados con banderas lannister y escudos rojos manchaban la blanca tierra del norte, el ruido de su acercamiento hacían a sansa recordar la batalla de los bastardos, la primera y única que habia visto en su vida y que jamás habia pensado que formaría una parte importante en su desenlase.

" están aquí... jon te ordeno que los recibas" dijo arya quien se acerco a su lado lentamente y viendo junto a su hermana como los capas rojas habían llegado al fin a las puertas del pueblo.

" asi es... los lannister destruyeron nuestro hogar... mataron a papa... robb, mama, pero eso fueron juegos de niños... la gran guerra esta por comenzar" afirmo sansa cuando en ese momento brienne quien habia regresado del sur se acero a su señora.

" mi lady... todo esta listo... solo de la orden" dijo brienne cuando sansa volvió hacia ella y luego a su hermana quien por primera vez asistió con su cabeza.

" abran las puertas" dijo sansa cuando brienne asistió y bajo muy rápido las escaleras y fue arya quien se despidió de su hermana dirigiéndose a el patio muy rápido.

los soldados vieron que el pueblo estaba vacio, no habia gente, no habia animales, no habia rastros de personas, solo estaban las casas, todo parecía desolado, sus pasos parecían esucharse por todo el lugar.

" ya saben que hacer" dijo el comandante lannister cuando miro a sus segundos quienes asistieron con su cabeza.

" entramos... quemamos, matamos y tomamos a los stark" afirmaron algunos cuando se pusieron en guardia y al fin llegaron a las puertas de el castillo, allí las banderas stark flameaban y en ese momento sintieron que a su alrededor cientos de arcos aparecioeron, muchos salvajes aparecieron entre las casas con hachas y espadas, mientras que en el campamento que habían levantado en las afueras de winterfell los guardias vieron como las banderas arryn flameaban y los cientos de hombres a caballos de valle, comenzaban a arrasar con el campamento lannister, muchos corrian de aquí para alla para intentar salvarse, mientras que el pelotón elegido para tomar el castillo se vio rodeado de salvajes y norteños unidos.

Arya apareció sobre las murallas con una pequeña sonrisa y miro al comandante lannister quien levanto su vista.

" porque nos reciben asi ante las puertas de su hogar como si fueramos asesinos" pregunto el comandante cuando arya sonrio antes de responder

" porque temo a que nos maten" dijo arya cuando los lannister levantaron sus espadas y se prepararon para luchar.

" comienzen" ordeno arya cuando las flechas se dispararon mientras que los soldados intentaban resistir a los ataques de los salvajes, mientras que a las afueras el campamento se redujo y solo quedaron las tiendas rojas que pronto fueron derribadas.

Cuando el ultimo lannister quedo de pie, era el comandante quien aun con su espada que lo ayudaba a levantarse vio como a su alrededor sus hombres habían sido masacrados y fue en ese momento que las puertas de winterfell se abrieron y vio como una mujer delgada de cabello rojo aprecio y a su lafo un gigantesco lobo blanco marchaban hacia el, el soldado se callo al suelo y vio como ghost se acerco a su rostro con gruñidos y mosntrando sus dientes, haciendo que el pobre hombre cerrara los ojos, jamás habia visto a un animal de ese tamaño.

" quiero que regreses a kings lanndings... quiero que envíes un mensaje a cersei lannister... dile, que los stark les envían saludos... dile que el invierno esta por llegar para la casa lannister" dijo sansa cuando el hombre vio como el huargo se alejo de el, de inmediato se levanto y asistió con su cabeza muy asustado comenzó a correr de regreso a las afueras del castillo, dejando a sansa con ghost a su lado.

Jon tomaba su espada, estaba listo para abandonar dragon Stone de inmediato, pues según las aves de varys los lannister ya habían llegado a winterfell y no habia noticias de sansa, algo que hacia a jon perder la cabeza, fue en ese momento cuando jon dio media vuelta y se encontro con deanerys para en la puerta.

" mi lady" dijo jon cuando dio una reverencia e intento salir de la recamara cuando dany lo detuvo tomandolo de la mano.

" después de todo... tu hermana rompió el pacto... tu le diste una orden y ella te desobedeció... arriesgaste tu vida para lograr unir al sur y ella destruye todo lo que ambos construimos" dijo dany cuando jon agacho su rostro y volvió a mirarla sacando su mano sobre su brazo y volviendo a mirar muy seguro.

"ella jamás haría algo asi... debe haber una explicación... se que a hay" afirmo jon cuando dio media vuelta y fue cuando las duras palabras de la reina dragon llenaron su corazón de resentimientos.

" sansa stark ha traiconado a nuestro pacto... me traciono... debe pagar el precio" dijo dany cuando vio por primera vez la mirada furiosa de jon quien volvió hacia ella muy rápido.

" si tu intentas dañarla de alguna manera... nuestro pacto termina aquí" afirmo jon cuando dany abrió sus ojos sorprendido de ver al rey en el norte abandonar todo el sacrificio que habia hecho por la vida de sansa stark.

" arriesgarías la vida del norte por la de ella" pregunto dany cuando la furiosa mirada de jon la logro convencer de que tenia razón y que ella ocupaba un lugar tan especial para el.

" luchere solo contra el rey de la noche si es necesario... ire a winterfell hablare con ella y sabre por que lo hizo" dijo jon cuando la reina dragon lo miro por unos segundos y asistió con su cabeza

" ire a winterfell cuando mis hombres estén listos para partir... mientras tanto lidare con la furia de cersei... pero alguien debe pagar por los actos cometidos" afirmo dany cuando jon simplemente le dio media vuelta dándole la espalda, ella sintió que la confianza que habia entre ellos habia desaparecido por sansa stark, sentía demasiada furia, dolor y celos, algo que no podía ocultar, ver a jon partir fue lo mas doloroso para ella, después de todo el tiempo que habían compartido.

Jon miro por ultima vez a dragon Stone cuando vio a los dragones volar sobre ellos y solo uno de ellos quedo muy cerca del barco, era rhaegal quien miro a jon partir y el simplemente dio media vuelta para entrar al camarote del barco.

Cersei se habia despertado sola en su cama, habia soñado algo tan horrilble, habia soñado que ese espectro la asesianaba frente al trono de hierro, y que una criatura con una corona de hielo caminaba hacia ella para acabar con su vida.

Cuando se sento en su cama, su cuerpo estaba todo sudado, su respiración le faltaba, llevo su mano a su cuello para poder sentirse respirar, y cuando se calmo sintió que su cama estaba mojada, al levantar las sabanas habia sangre por toda su entrepierna, habia perdido a su bebe, como la bruja le habia dicho una vez, solo tendría tres hijos y que de oro serán sus coronas y de oro sus mortazas.

Cerse dio un fuerte grito cuando se sintió sola y devastada, habia perdido a su hijo, algo que la hacia sentise feliz, ese mismo dia se dirigió al gran salón del trono allí el líder de la compañía dorada lo esperaba.

" mi lady" dijo el soldado lannister que habia llegado desde el norte muy apresurado y asustado de ver a la reina como si perdió su cordura.

" donde están las cabezas de los malditos stark" grito cersei cuando el soldado miro a la montaña y volvió a la reina.

" mi reina... sansa satrk... sabia sobre nuestros planes... nos tendio una trampa, acabo con todos mis hombres" afirmo el soldado cuando cersei se levanto del trono y miro al comandante muy furiosa

" ella me envio para decirle que... los stark les envían saludos... y que el invierno llegara para la casa lannister" dijo el soldado cuando cersei mordió sus labios y miro a la montaña para que esta se acercara a el soldado y lo ahorcara para luego arrojarlo a el suelo del salón.

" tu... me dijieron que la compañía dorada jamás rompe un trato" dijo cersei cuando miro al hombre que decía ser el mejor soldado de essos.

" asi es reina lannister" dijo el hombre cuando cersei se dirigió mas cerca del hombre.

" quiero que la compañía dorada... acabe con los stark en el norte... que acabe con la madlita targaryen... y que me traigan a sansa stark con vida" girto cersei cuando el hombre acompañado de euron quien se acerco a ella.

" tu... si me traes a la maldita stark... te casaras conmigo y seras el rey de westeros"afirmo cersei sin pensar en lo que estaba prometiendo este hombre dio una reverencia y luego dio media vuelta para salir del trono y cuando cersei volvió al trono y lo apretó con tanta furia y este la volvia a lastimar de nuevo.

" qyburn... quiero que llenes las calles con fuego valyrio... si la puta targaryen quiere el trono... se lo dare, pero no habrá King lanndings para que gobierne" ordeno cersei cuando el maestre la miro con precupacion y dio media vuelta sin mediar palabras dejando a la reina loca quien se encontarba sola y sin nadie que la apoyara.

Sansa miraba como el castillo se recuperaba del ataque, los cuerpos eran depositados y pronto serian incendiados por ordenes de sansa, ya que sabia muy bien gracias a jon y bran que si no lo hacían lucharían contra ellos de nuevo y esta vez solo el fuego los detendrían.

" hiciste lo correcto" dijo arya cuando sansa volvió su vista a su hermana quien al fin parecía alegre de algo que habia hecho.

" eres buena... para gobernar, naciste para ser reina" dijo arya cuando sansa se sorprendia de esuchar a arya decir esas palabras.

" hago lo que creo correcto, tu también eres buena, tu creaste esta estrategia, si no fuera por tu y por bran yo les habría abierto las puertas y ahora nuestras cabezas colgarían sobre las murallas de kings lanndings... arya quería perdirte disculpas por las cosas que te dije... has pasado por cosas horribles" dijo sansa cuando su hermana volvió a mirar hacia el sur, donde ambas no querían decirlo pero deseaban ver a jon regresar por el camino real.

" yo debo pedirte perdón... has pasado por cosas peores... tal vez yo no habría sobrevivido... se lo que sufriste con los bolton... lo lamento" dijo arya volviendo hacia ella cuando noto los ojos llorosos de sansa al recordar esas horrendas cosas, pero su mano en su vientre las hacían olvidar.

" aun asi estamos aquí... en casa, el invierno llego, estamos juntos, sobrevivimos allí afuera, a nuestra manera, pronto jon regresara y estaremos juntos para prepararnos para lo que viene" dijo sansa cuando miro al sur, arya le dio una sonrisa y dando media vuelta para dejarla sola a sansa quien dio un largo suspiro y volvió su vista una ultima vez, para luego dar media vuelta y sentir el aullido de ghost, y volvió su vista al sur y allí estaba, jon sobre un caballo blanco y marchando hacia winterfell, detrás de el una pequeña compañía de hombres lo seguían y unas carretas detrás de el.

Sansa llevo sus ojos a jon snow quien después de tanto tiempo regresaba a casa, a su lado, después de sentirse sola y añorando sus caricias, todo lo que habían hecho antes los habia unido para siempre, sus lagrimas caian de sus ojos al verlo tan cerca después de tanto miedo a que el sur se lo arrebatara.

Sansa de inmediato bajo las escaleras, llevando sus pequeñas manos en su vientre que aun no se lograba marcar detrás de sus vestidos, pero vio que arya y bran lo esperaban en la entrada, y fue entonces cuando jon entro en la gran puerta de winterfell.

jon al fin podía ver a lo lejos su hogar, extrañaba ver sus murallas, allí estaba winterfell, parecía haberlo esperado desde el momento que se alejo, ahora detrás de el llegaban la carretas con el cristal de dragon, jon volvió su vista a su lado donde davos y gendry aparecieron muy callados.

Jon sigio su marcha al entrar a la ciudad el pueblo lo recibia alegre de volver a ver a su rey sano y salvo, cuando por fin llego a las grandes puertas, dio un gran respiro, estaba muy nervioso de volver a ver a arya y a bran, después de pensar que estaban muertos, y sobre todo ver a sansa, quien se sentía tan mal de saber que habia desobedecido sus ordenes y ahora la reina cersei y deanerys estaban furiosas.

Jon vio a dos jóvenes parados en la entrada, uno de ellos estaba sobre una silla de ruedas y otro estaba detrás de el, jon los miro y no los podía reconocer, ambos estaban muy grandes, sus rostros de pequeños habían desaparecido por completo, ante el estaban dos jóvenes que habían visto tantas cosas, tal vez peores que las de el, jon bajo de su caballo muy rápido, cuando al volver vio que arya estaba caminando muy cerca de el, al darse vuelta se la encontro frente a frente.

"arya.." alcanzo a decir jon cuando su pequeña hermana salto hacia el, cuando este la sostuvo y con lagrimas en sus ojos acaricio su espalda y su nuca, el no deseaba soltarla de nuevo, temia a que fuera un sueño, pero al ver a su hermana muy emocionada, jon la dejo tocar el suelo y acaricio sus mejillas.

"jon... te he extrañado mucho" dijo arya cuando su hermano le dio un beso en su frente para luego volver a abrazarla. Esta vez volvió a bran quien parecía no demostrar tanta felicidad de verlo de nuevo.

Jon camino junto a arya a su lado para llegar a bran quien le dio una pequeña sonrisa antes de ver que su hermano o primo lo abrazo con mucha felicidad.

" bran... no puedo creer que te volveria a ver" dijo jon cuando acariaba las cabezas de sus dos hermanos mas pequeños cuando ghost apareció detrás de ellos muy alegre y fue jon quien le dio unas caricas en su cabeza.

" viejo amigo... te extrañe a mi lado" dijo jon cuando sus hermanos sonrieron y volvieron su vista hacia atrás cuando sansa comenzaba a bajar las escaleras y fue jon quien levanto su vista para encontrarse con sansa stark, la reina regente, señora de winterfell, y su amor de su vida.

Sansa bajo lentamente y sin mirar sus pies, cuando jon se alejo de sus hermanos para acercarse a ella, quien con lagrimas en sus ojos y con sus manos en su vientre algo que llamo la atención a jon pero este estaba muy distraído al ver el rostro y sus hermosos ojos, extrañaba ver su sonrisa, sus labios, la extrañaba tanto que habia olvidado casi por completo a deanerys, cersei, e incluso el rey de la noche.

Jon y sansa al fin estaban frente a frente, el le dio una pequeña sonrisa cuando al fin lograron abrazarse ambos, todo los presentes notaron al fin que jon y sansa eran mas unidos que cualquier hermano, era como si los reyes del norte se habían unido.

Jon se separo de sansa desando poder besar esos labios sin importar quienes estaban allí.

" estas aquí" dijo sansa cuando jon acaricio su mejilla y esta apoyo su cabeza sobre su mano.

" te lo prometi" dijo jon cuando detrás de el bran apareció junto con el joven y sonriente sam quien no dudo en abrazar jon a su fiel amigo con una gran risa que se logro sentir en todo el patio.

" maldito sam... no sabia que estabas aquí... te extrañe mucho" dijo jon golpeando la espalda de su fiel amigo cuando sam solo volvió su vista a bran quien seriamente lo miro a jon.

" jon... tenemos que hablar" dijo bran muy serio cuando el volvió su vista a sam y luego a sansa quien parecía sorprendida.

Jon estaba sentado en su recamara, junto a ghost, cuando bran y sam quienes miraban a jon con seriedad, el joven stark llevaba en su mano el libro que detallaba el matrimonio en secreto del rhaegar y lyanna.

" que sucedió bran" pregunto jon cuando este volvió su vista al libro y se lo entrego con lentitud, quien lo recibio con sorpresa y al ver que habia una hoja detallada.

" que es lo que dice aquí" dijo de nuevo jon mirando a sam quien le respondió.

" lo encontré en la citadel... es muy viejo... que es verdadero" afirmo el joven tarly cuando miro a jon quien leeia con atención y abrió sus ojos al entender lo que significaba.

" mi tia lyanna... y rhaegar targaryen se casaron... en dorne" pregunto jon cuando bran asistió con su cabeza.

" no solo eso... ambos se amaban jon... el inicio una guerra por ella, ambos huyeron, se unieron en matrimonio y ambos procrearon a un hijo, cuando el príncipe murio a manos de Robert papa fue enviado a dorne donde allí encontro a lyanna, ella murio en sus brazos, pero le pidió a papa que prometiera que cuidaría de su hijo, el fruto de un amor, papa acepto, regresando a winterfell contigo en brazos" termino bran cuando jon abrió sus ojos, su respiración le fallaba, no podía aclarar su mente, cientos de cosas pasaban por su cabeza, cientos de ideas, no podía pensar en no ser un stark, en no ser hijo de ned stark, sino de rhaegar targaryen quien jamás conoció, solo en cuentos y canciones.

" yo... eso no puede ser cierto... como lo sabes" pregunto jon a bran quien agacho su rostro y volvió a mirar a su primo quien se levanto muy furioso y con ghost a su lado.

"lo vi... puedo verlo una y otra vez...se que es difícil, se que no puede ser cierto pero lo es... llevas la sangre del ultimo dragon en tus venas... eres un targaryen legitimo" dijo bran cuando sam parecía ponerse mas nervioso y viendo a jon quien negaba con su cabeza muy furioso.

" no puede ser cierto" repitió jon cuando sam se acerco a el para lograr calmarlo.

" jon... debes tranquilizarte" dijo sam cuando su fiel amigo levanto su mano para detenerlo.

" solo quiero estar... solo por un momento" dijo jon cuando miro a los dos y salió de inmediato afuera de la recamara, a su lado estaba ghost quien no se alejaba de su lado.

Jon estaba frente al arciano, con sus lagrimas en sus ojos, sus manos estaban ceñidas, sentía tanta furia que no podía explicar como podía ser cierto algo asi, algo que cambiaba su forma de ver la vida, por completo, cuando sintió que detrás de el unos pasos se acercaban.

Jon sintió que una mujer se paro a su lado, sin duda era sansa, por su aroma a limón que tanto extrañaba y que habia logrado hacerlo tranquilizar un poco.

" ya debes saberlo" dijo sansa cuando jon volvió hacia ella con sorpresa, ella ya lo sabia pero la entendía, pues como podría decírselo, si el la habia dejado atrás, si la habia dejado sola en winterfell hasta que sus hermanos regresaron.

jon volvió su vista al frente muy furioso aun.

"como te sientes" pregunto sansa cuando jon dio un largo suspiro antes de responder.

" no lo se... como podría sentirme si me entero que no soy quien pensaba que era, que no soy un stark, que el hombre que siempre respete y añore, me mintió toda mi maldita vida, el hombre por el cual llore noches esteras al saber que habia muerto, como podría sentirme al saber que lo único que me hacia sentir fuerte era ser hijo del honorable ned stark, aunque sea bastarde llevaba su sangre, ahora quien soy... el hijo de un hombre que secuestro a una mujer, la violo y dejo que muriera dándome a luz" dijo jon furioso cuando dio un golpe en el arciano, era como dar un golpe a los viejos dioses, cuando se lastimo su mano dando un gemido y fue sansa quien de inmediato se acerco para tomarsela y ver como podía curarla, jon la miraba de reojo.

" fue una pregunta estúpida lo siento... pero esuchame bien jon... tu siges siendo un stark... llevas la sangre de nuestra tia... ambos se amaban jon... para el príncipe eras todo lo que tenia, murio sabiendo que tu viviras, papa te protegió de la furia de Robert, te dio el nombre snow para protegerte de aquellos que juraron acabar con los targaryen, estuviste aquí criándote entre nosotros, estas vivo gracias a el, papa te amo jon... y murio llevándose el secreto a la tumba" dijo sansa cuando jon parecía tranquilizarse, las palabras de sansa hacían respirar profundo a jon, haciéndolo olvidar todo sus problemas, sus suaves manos acaricaban la suya para calmar su dolor.

" ahora debes seguir adelante... debes preparar al norte para la guerra, debes ser fuerte por bran, por arya, por mi y... por el" dijo sansa llevando su mano a su vientre cuando jon abrió sus ojos y volvió a sansa por completo, el la miro sin entenderlo cuando ella asistió con su cabeza y lagrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos.

" bran dice que será niña" dijo sansa cuando jon cayo de rodillas frente a ella, todo lo que habia vivido en su vida, ahora pasaba por sus ojos tan rápido, en toda su vida habia soñado ser padre, tener una familia, pero luego cuando conoció la guardia nocturna y todo lo que habia sucedido desde entonces se habia olvidado de esos sueños, pero aun asi ahora estaba allí, con su rostro en el vientre de sansa, quien le caian lagrimas y sintió como jon beso su vientre muy suavemente.

" voy... vamos a ser padres" dijo jon cuando levanto su vista a sansa quien le asistió con su cabeza para levantarse de nuevo y besarla con tanta pasión, ambos se habían unido en largo y duradero beso, cuando se separaron, chocaron sus frentes y se miraron uno a los otros.

" bueno... por lo menos lo único bueno que saco de esto es... que técnicamente no soy tu hermano... que soy para ti entonces" dijo jon cuando sansa dio una pequeña sonrisa y acaricio sus mejillas.

" pase noches diciéndomelo en mi cabeza... jon snow eres mi maldito.." dijo sansa cuando jon negó con su cabeza y la beso de nuevo.

" tu esposo" dijo jon cuando sansa abrió sus ojos y miro hacia el con sorpresa.

" entonces quieres decir que..." no podía terminar de decir las palabras cuando jon asistió con su cabeza. Luego el la abrazo con tanta fuerza, ambos se sentaron en las raíces, ella estaba entre las piernas de jon y el la abrazaba por completo.

en ese momento arya y bran apareciron con una pequeña sonrisa al ver a jon y sansa juntos, jon los reicibio on una pequeña sonrisa.

" que diria papa" dijo sansa cuando los hermanos stark estaban mirando al arciando recordando a su familia, a su pasado, todos ellos habian pasado por muchas cosas y al fin estaban en winterfell en su hogar.

" cuando la nieve caiga... y el viento helado sople,el lobo solitario muere... pero la manada sobrevive" dijo sansa mirando a sus hermanos y a el padre de su hijo, quienes estaban en silencio y jon se coloco al lado de sansa.

" crei que vendrías con la reina dragon" termino sansa cuando jon meneo su cabeza.

" se lo que hiciste sansa... es por eso que vine yo primero" dijo jon cuando sansa volvió hacia el para miralo con sorpresa, y fue en ese momento cuando se escucahron cientos de cuervos, parecían volar sobre winterfell, en ese momento una tomrmenta comenzó a llegar desde el norte, y bran quien estaba mirando al arciano , entre en trance de inmediato, era un cuervo, estaba en guardia oriente del mar, allí parecía estar todo abandonado, el mar quieto, pues entre la tormenta, un gran rugido se sintió y bran vio como una criatura alda se alzo detrás del muro y con un fuerte rugido exalo fuego, pero este no era rojo y amarillo, sino era azul, jamás habia visto a un dragon con ojos azules, el rey de la noche estaba sobre su espalda, el dragon de deanerys ahora formaba parte del ejercito de los muertos, cuando el hielo comenzó a derretirse, el muro se derrumbo una gran parte, cuando el dragon callo al suelo y volvió su vista hacia atrás vio como cientos de muertos marchaban detrás de el, al fin los muertos cruzaban la muralla de hielo, gigantes, caballos, osos, espectros, camiantes blancos y ahora un gran dragon marchaban para destruir westeros por completo y el primer paso para lograrlo era las murallas de winterfell.

" el destruyo el muro... viene hacia aqui... y viene con un dragon" dijo bran muy asustado cuando sansa tomo la mano de jon muy asustada al esuchar a su hermano y fue en ese momento cuando jon miro a sus hermanos.

" la larga noche ha comenzado"dijo jon cuando los cuatro vieron como el cielo se volvio oscuro por completo y el viento helado comenzo a soplar.

La larga noche habia llegado al fin y los siete reinos estaban por unirse contra ellos, pero la gran guerra habia comenzado, no todos sobrevivirán a ella, y solo los mas fuertes lo harian, porque ente el huma y la sal, el príncipe que fue prometido nacera.


	24. Chapter 24

Como el titulo dice he decidido seguir escribiendo, para aquellos que les gusto la historia, solo que lo que ahora sucedera sera como dejo el final de temporada, porque es sin duda un cambio muy grande lo que paso en mi historia y en la serie la muerte de un dragon cambia por completo, pero el romance de dany y jon no sucedio, es eso lo unico que seguira, jonsa para todos y ahora se vienen encuentros muy esperados( aquellos que iniciaron la guerra y la reina del norte y del sur se conoceran).jonsa a puro ahora.  
Dejen sus comentarios para saber si quieren que siga


	25. Chapter 25

**La Oscuridad Sobre Nosotros.**

 **Notas: la historia continuara, este es el primer capitulo sin filtraciones es el primero de lo que quiero que suceda, dejen sus comentarios por favor**

Los soldados no podian ver mas que una fuerte tormenta y sobre las murallas los abanderados de los karstark miraban con temor al norte pero alli no habia mas que la fuerte nieve que castigaba a las murallas y hacia imposible ver lo que se acercaba, fue cuando los arqueros vieron como una rafaga muy rapida de fuego azul castigó las murllas de el castillo, fue cuando los soldados se cubieron sus rostros, y las paredes cayeron, en ese momento los guardias comenzaron a mirar hacia el cielo, pero fue alys quien miro desde su recamara con su maestre a su lado.  
Una figura alada aparecio, viseryon con sus ojos azules desde los miro desde los mas alto y el rey de la noche sobre su lomo miro al pequeño castillo que parecia acercarse mas.  
" mi lady... enviamos cuervos a lady stark" dijo el maestre cuando alys miro con lagrimas en sus ojos y vio como el Dragon ya estaba sobre ellos.  
" ya es tarde... los muertos ganaron" dijo alys cuando el fuego del dragon quemo por completo el castillo de los karstark y fue cuando el rey de la noche miro hacía atras y vio como su ejercito comenzo a salir de la tormenta y los soldados que aun luchaban vieron por ultima vez a gigantes y a un dragon que los quemo por completo.

" perdimos last hart... perdimos a los karstatk" dijo jon cuando miraba a sus lores quienes agacharon sus rostros, jon estaba sentado junto con sansa y sus hermanos en la gran mesa donde alguna vez se habia sentado ned y su esposa.  
" si los muertos al fin cruzaron la muralla... quiere decir que pronto estaran aqui" afirmo ser royce, quien miraba a sus hombres con temor al escuchar sobre un dragon del lado de los muertos.  
" se que todos temen... pero aun hay una esperanza... tengo a uno de los mejores herreros trabajando en las armas de cristal de dragon... y pronto estara aqui deanerys targaryen junto con su ejercito... y sus dragones" dijo jon cuando se levanto de su asiento y miro a sansa quien asistio con su cabeza.  
" pero ha perdido a uno... y por si fuera poco ahora es parte del ejército del rey de la noche" dijo lord glover cuando lady lyanna se levanto de su silla y miro a arya y a sus hermanos con seguridad.  
" todos debemos admitir que no creeiamos en la amenaza de los muertos pero ahora estan en el norte... estan en nuestras tierras, con giganes y dragones pero aun podemos detenerlos... juntos" dijo lyanna cuando jon asistio con una sonrisa al ver a la joven lyanna defenderlo.  
"Es por tal razon... que los entrenamientos seran mas rapidos y yo los supervisare en persona" dijo arya cuando miro a los lores quienes asistieron con seguridad.  
" la última noticia de el rey nocturno... es que fue visto en last hart... lo que quiere decir es que en menos de un mes estara aqui con su ejército" dijo jon cuando miro a bran quien comenzo a hablar.  
" su ejército no necesita comida... no necesita descansar... no se detendrán hasta llegar a winterfell y lo haran" afirmo bran cuando un gran silencio ocupo todo el gran salon.

Fue en ese momento en que un cuerno sono desde las murallas del castillo y todos miraron hacia afuera.  
Muchos de los lores miraban desde las murallas cómo los soldados imnaculados formaban fila ante las puertas de winterfell.  
Sansa y sus hermanos estaban en las almenas junto con jon quien miraba con una pequeña sonrisa el ejercito de deanerys, sus soldados llevaban largas pieles en sus hombros y en ese momento los dhotrakis a caballo comenzaron a cruzar las filas y rodear por completo winterfell, las murallas del Castillo jamas vieron a un ejercito extrangero, arya sonreia al sentir el grito de los salvajes, mientras que sansa miraba con sorpresa a los soldados inamculados, jon quien estaba a su lado desaba que conociera a la reina de dragones, pues habia visto llegar el sequito de ella, pero al ver que deanerys no estaba alli singinifcaba una sola cosa, como hace años sucedio, fue lo que jon temia la llegada de una conquistadora y no de una reina aliada.  
parecia calmarse sintieron unos rugidos que provenian del cielo y fue cuando sansa miro por primera vez a dos grandes dragones pasar sobre sus cabezas dando girtos y rodeando el castillo.  
Sansa tomo la mano de jon muy asustada y agachada por miedo al sentir la ráfaga de viento pasar sobre ellos, arya miraba con admiracion a las grandes criaturas volar sobre su hogar, tanto como sansa y arya no podian creer que habían sido las unicas de su familia comonjon y bran capases de ver a un animal que sus padres creian muertos y extintos.  
" son... dragones" dijo sansa cuando jon vio como drogon comenzo a bajar dando a entender que pronto desenderia a el suelo y fue cuando vio a dany sobre su lomo, sansa noto a una joven de cabello plateado desender del lomo del animal.  
" ven conmigo" dijo jon cuando bajaron de las escaleras y jon llevo a sansa hasta el encuentro con deanerys targaryen, arya fue quien miraba a los inamculados con sorprsa habia escuchado sobre ellos en bravos pero verlos en persona era muy diferente.  
El sequito fue bien recibido en el patio del castillo, primero tyrion, luego varys, seguido de gusano gris y missandei.  
El enano acompaño a los extrangeros quienes veian la nieve por primera vez y llego hasta encontrarse con los hermanos stark quienes estaban en fila y jon sonreia al ver a el enano llegar a bran y arya.  
" diablillo" dijo arya con una sonrisa y tyrion dio una pequeña risa al ver a la joven stark.  
" arya" dijo sansa cuando el enano volvió muy avergonzado a la señora de winterfell quien miro a jon con timidez.  
" es bueno volverte a ver lady sansa despues de todo lo que sucedio" dijo el enano cuando tomo la mano de la mujer y le dio un pequeño y suave beso, algo que jon no le gusto demasiado y aclaro su garganta.  
"Es bueno saber que esta vivo despues de todo" dijo sansa cuando le dio una sonrisa y abrazo a tyrion con gratitud, pues la unica persona que jamas la lástimo em kings lanndings fue el y siempre la salvo de joffrey.  
Jon abrio sus ojos e intento alejarlos a ambos y fue cuando aclaró su garganta mas fuerte aun.  
" donde esta ella" preguntó jon cuando el enano miro hacia arriba y rhaegal volaba sobre ellos, sansa aun no podía creer ver algo asi.

" ven" dijo jon cuando los demás se conocian por primera vez, jon llevo a sansa a las afueras de winterfell, donde al alejarse del pueblo y su gente quien miraba con temor a las criaturas volar sobre winterfell.  
Sansa caminaba al lado de jon, cuando sus manos entrelazadas vieron como drogon bajo hasta el suelo y dio un gran rugido antes de acercarse a los dos.  
Jon noto que el animal no se detenía y sansa se sentia mas asustada cada vez que el animal se acercaba a ellos mostrando sus dientes y sintiendo el calor que de el emanaba.  
Fue entonces que jon se interpuso entre drogon y sansa, la gran criatura lo miro y se detuvo, con su nariz oliendo a jon y luego sus ojos se clavaron en sansa quien parecia temerle, jon miro a dany con seriedad y esta bajo del lomo de su hijo.  
" lo siento... ellos no estan acostumbrados a que se acerquen demasiado" dijo dany cuando miro a jon quien se acerco a la reina Dragon y dejando a sansa alejada de el animal.  
" como puedes llegar asi " dijo jon enfurecido al ver que los lores habian visto sus dragones llegar como si fuera una conquistadora.  
" en verdad crees que la lastimaria" dijo dany cuando sintieron que drogon dio un gemido suave y muy diferente a los que dany estaba acostumbrada.  
Cuando jon y deanerys volvieron su vista a sansa ella estaba frente a el dragon, y fue este quien se acerco a ella y la olio sintiendo que en su vientre la sangre de un joven dragon crecía, sansa miro a los ojos del animal, jon dio una pequeña sonrísa al ver como sansa extendio su mano sobre drogon y este simplemente se dejo acariciar, las lagrimas de sansa caian de sus ojos al sintir las escamas de el animal, ella jamas penso poder hacer algo asi, penso en esos momentos que si joffrey la hubise matado jamas habria hecho esto, si ramsay la hubiese matado jamas podria haber conocido a un dragon, pero ellos estan muertos y ella alli con un animal de cuentos de tata.  
" criaturas bellas" dijo dany acercándose a Sansa quien la miro con sorpresa y miro por ultima vez a drogon cuando este se alejo y extendió sus alas y volo de nuevo hacia los cielos del Norte.  
" es un honor conocerla... lady deanerys" dijo sansa con seriedad y sintiendo la mirada fija de jon.  
" soy una reina lady Stark " afirmo dany cuando jon agacho su rostro y sintio la voz de la targaryen  
" no se lo has dicho" preguntó deanerys cuando sansa volvio su vista a jon quien nego con su cabeza.  
" decirme que" preguntó sansa llevando su mano a su vientre, algo que dany noto muy rapido.  
" jon snow me proclamo su reina... a cambio de perdonar tu traicion al pacto con cersei lannister" afirmo dany cuando sansa cambio su rostro y fue jon quien levanto su vista para encontrarse con la furia de sansa.  
Deanerys habia llegado a las puertas del Castillo cuando se encontró con los stark de winterfell y a sansa quien al colocarse al lado de sus hermanos.  
Dany sintio una fuerte respiracion salir detras de la joven stark la cual le arrebato al hombre que deseaba y cuando dany se acerco a ella miro como un gigantesco lobo mas alta que ella aparecio, su pelaje era blanco, jon miro como sansa miro a los ojos de fantasma y este volvio a dany caminando muy lentamente, es ese momento jon supo que la lealtad de su huargo parecia habrse cambiado en el tiempo que lo abandono, ahora el lobo marchaba a dany quien cambió su rastro al sentir la respirscion del animal en su cara.  
" es maginfico ver al emblema de los stark en persona" dijo tyrion cuando vio como el lobo volvio su vista a el enano, quien parecia estar frente a un caballo para su estatura.  
" es un gusto conocerlos lord stark... lady Stark" dijo dany mirando a bran y luego a arya quien habian asistido con su cabeza.  
" es momento de hablar" dijo jon cuando llevo a dany al gran salon, sus hermanos lo acompañaron.  
Sansa miro a jon y paso por delante de el muy furiosa y sentandose en la gran mesa junto con ghost a su lado.  
" espero haber llegado a tiempo" dijo dany cuando sansa meneo su cabeza y le enseño el mapa frente a ella, jon parecia un pequeño al ñado de su hermana, pues parecia haber tomado su lugar, dany miro a jon quien asistio con su cabeza para que esuchara a su hermana.  
" los muertos han destruido eastwacht... ahora han llegado a last hart y acabaron con todos alli, son mas letales ahora con un dragon de su lado" dijo sansa cuando dany la miro con sorpresa y vio como jon se acerco a ella.  
" el rey de la noche... lo revivio deanerys" dijo jon cuando vio que caian lagrimas de sus ojos.  
" voy a destruirlo... voy a acabar con el rey de la noche... les doy mi palabra " dijo dany cuando sansa asistio con su cabeza y en ese momento la reina de dragones con ser jhora a su lado dieron media vuelta y jon los detuvo por unos segundos.  
"Se le entregara las habitaciones para usted y su acompañantes" dijo jon cuando dany asistio con su cabeza y fue jon quien llevo su vista a sansa quien parecia mas que furiosa.  
" jon necesitamos hablar... ahora" dijo sansa cuando sus hermanos miraron a jon quien asistio con su cabeza y luego siguio a sansa hasta su recamara, ahora ella habia tomado la recamara de jon como suya y con su regreso se debia cambiar.  
" sansa yo.." dijo jon cuando ella lo interrumpio y regreso a el muy furiosa.  
" como pudiste entregar la corona... te arrodillaste ante ella" preguntó sansa cuando miro a jon quien se acerco a su rostro para mirarla fijamente.  
" lo hice para salvarte... dany vendria a winterfell para sentenciarte por romper el armisticio" dijo jon cuando sansa abrio sus ojos nuy furiosa levanto su vista para no ver a jon quien era un poco mas bajo que ella.  
" dany... ahora la llamas asi" dijo sansa cuando jon meneo su cabeza y volvio a mirarla fijamente.  
" no solo te arrodillaste... te la cogiste" grito sansa cuando vio a su hermano tomarla de su rostro muy rapido y negando con su cabeza.  
" jamas... entrege el norte y la corona... porque te amo demasiado, no podira seguir adelante sin ti" dijo jon cuando dio un pequeño beso en los labios de sansa quien parecia no querer besarlo hasta que no resistio mas y se entrego a el.  
" jon no podemos" dijo sansa mientras sentia como jon comenzaba a besar su largo cuello y su barba al entrar en contactó con su suave piel hacían que lo deseara mucho mas.  
" pueden entrar arya o bran... detente" dijo sansa cuando jon volvio su vista hacia ella y apoyo su frente con la suya.  
" ahora me importas tu y el niño que llevas en tu vientre sansa...te he desado desde que me fui de aqui, no pase noches sin pensar en ti" dijo jon besando su cuello y moridendo los labios de sansa quien comenzaba a sentir el deseo de poder acostarse de nuevo con el hombre que amaba.  
" jon..." dijo entre gemidos sansa cuando el sin dudar un segundo mas comenzo a desvestirla, sacando sus pieles y bajando hasta sus piernas para comenzar a dejar al aire libre las largas y suaves piernas de sansa.  
Jon miro a sansa quien se sonrojaba al verlo alli abajo de nuevo, luego jon llego con su boca en su entrepierna para repetir de nuevo lo que tanto le habia gustado a sansa.  
" demonios... jon" dijo sansa cuando jon habia llegado a su punto y luego se levanto para ir hasta la puerta y trabarla, luego volvio hacia su prima quien lentamente se acostó en la gran cama y miro a jon con una pequeña sonrisa temerosa.  
Jon comenzo a desvestirse dejando al descubierto su espectorales y sus cicatrices aun estaban alli.  
Sansa se mordio el labio al verlo completamente desnudo ante ella, jon se acerco a ella y besandola tan apacionadamente mientras sansa sintion como jon acomodaba su cintura sobre el y lentamente entre en ella, su miembro parecia mas grande que la ultima vez, habia pasado mucho tiempo sin tenerlo dentro de ella, sansa penso que las veces que habia pensado en el sexo era algo extraño para ella pero ahora era lo que mas deseaba, jon se movia dentro de ella y nunca dejandola de besar, apoyando su mano sobre su cabello besado por el fuego y sus gemidos hacian que la recamara iluminada por las velas y la chimenea se sinstieran unicas, jon y sansa se movian lentamente, ella morida su barbilla y jon mordia su cuello, luego ambos se detubieron y se miraron a la cara.  
Jon acarició sus mejillas y dio una pequeña sonrisa antes de ver a la hermosa sansa quien con la luz de las velas y sus ojos celestes hacian que Jon se olvidara de todos los problemas, de todo lo que habia vivido, solo importaba estar con ella y hacerla feliz.

" te extrañé" dijo sansa cuando jon volvio a besarla y sus movimientos fueron mas rapidos, sus gemidos eran mas fuertes, jon de dio vuelta y la coloco sobre el, ambos estaban sentados en la cama, sin dejar de besrse y luego sansa sintio que jon beso todo su pecho y ella llevo sus manos a su cabello para desatar su nudo, dejando suelto sus risos negros y aunque hacia frio en ese momento ambos estaban sudados, jon se acostó de nuevo y dejando a sansa a su lado, ella fue quien lo beso y llevando a su miembro dentro de ella, sansa sobre jon después de mucho tiempo y ahora ella dio un fuerte gemido cuando jon acabo dentro de ella, sansa sintio su interior muy caliente y su respirscion le fallaba.  
Ambos estaban desnudos y jon acariciaba su cabello, la cabeza de sansa descansaba en su pecho y ambos miraban la chimenea.  
" te extrañe demasiado sansa" dijo jon cuando ella se levanto y lo miro fijamente.  
" estoy aqui... estamos juntos" dijo sansa acariciando su barbilla y mirando a jon con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, ella habia desaugado todos sus problemas con ese acto, ahora entendia la frase que esuchaba muy seguido no hay problemas que se borren con una buena cogida, eso era lo que decia el perro o tormond muy seguido y ahora ella lo entendia.  
" ella es hermosa... digo deanerys " dijo sansa cuando comenzó a vestirse y mirando a jon quien estaba completamente desnudo.  
" si lo es" afirmo jon cuando vio a sansa mirarlo fijamente y con un fuego en sus ojos.  
" pero la dama de winterfell es unica" dijo jon besando su espalda y haciendo que sansa cerrara sus ojos.  
" ahora te creo" dijo sansa.  
" de que me crees" dijo jon mirando a sansa con sorpresa.  
" de que no te cogiste a tu dany" dijo sansa.  
" porque lo dices... como te diste cuenta" dijo jon mirandola mas de cerca.  
" porque parecia que no habias estado con nadie desde que te fuiste... estabas muy... bueno ya sabes... estuviste muy rapido" dijo sansa cuando jon la miro con sorpresa y cambió su rostro dandole la espalda.  
" vamos jon..." dijo sansa levantándose y dando la vuelta a la cama para encontrarse con jon snow vistiendo furiosamente.  
" la proxima vez... hazlo con alguien mejor que yo" dijo jon ignorando a sansa quien dio una pequeña risa.  
" tu eres el mejor y me haces sentir mejor que nunca" dijo sansa tomado su mano y llevandola a su vientre.  
Jon se levanto y la abrazo muy fuerte, con el temor de que fuese un sueño de ser padre.  
" los amo a ambos" dijo jon sintiendo a sansa acariciar su pecho.

Sansa estaba en las almenas de winterfell, viendo con temor al norte, temia a que un dragon apareciera y los quemara a todos, tenia sus manos en su vientre, el castillo comenzaba a despertarse, cuando los dragones de dany pasaron sobre su cabeza, dando unos pequeños girtos y sansa los miraba aun asobrada y no podia creer que existieran criaturas de ese tamaño, deseaba en ese momento tener a robb a su lado y eseñarle lo que ahora volaban sobre su hogar, cuando eran niños jugaban a que la rescataban de su castillo con dragones pero ahora ya no eran juegos sino que estaban alli.  
" diria que se acostumbrara pero le sera dificil" dijo dany cuando aparecio a su lado, sansa le dio una pequeña sonrisa y volviendo su vista a los dragones.  
" se que le di una mala primera impresion... pero quiero que sepa que estoy aqui para salvar al norte... he visto lo que viene y lo destruire" dijo deanerys cuando sansa volvio su vista lentamente mirando a la hija del rey loco, era muy bella, jamas creyo volver a ver a otro targaryen, se habia criado con las historias que el rey robert acabo con todos, alguna vez deseo conocer a uno, conocer su belleza y ahora estaba alli a su lado.  
" me contaron historias de usted" dijo sansa.  
" existen muchas de mi, algunas son falsas" dijo la reina Dragon sonriendo.  
" los dragones son sus hijos... como puede ser" pregunto Sansa con su mano en su vientre.  
" alguna vez estuve embarazada... mi hermano me vendio a un dhotraki... drogo, el abuso de mi, pero con el tiempo ambos nos enamoramos, mi corazon era suyo y el suyo mio... pero un dia, muy herido una bruja me dijo que lo salvaria... pero jamas me dijo que debia sacrificar lo que mas amaba por la vida de drogo" dijo dany mirando a sus dragones muy serismente y recordando su dolor.  
" y lo salvo" pregunto sansa muy concentrada.  
" asi es" dijo dany.  
" pero que fue lo que sacrifico" preguntó de nuevo.  
" no lo sabia... pero entrege la vida de mi unico hijo por la de drogo... cuando lo vi... ya no era el, habia muerto y su cuerpo aun estaba vivo, no podia dejar que viviera asi, yo lo mate con mis propias manos... los dhotrakis acostubran a quemar los cuerpos de sus khales...entrege a los huevos de dragones a el, luego fui yo quien me entrege a las llamas de mi esposo" termino dany muy seria y con una lagrima en sus ojos.  
" la madre de dragones y la que no arde" dijo sansa mirando como dany volvio hacia ella asistiendo con su cabeza.  
" y fue asi como naci de las llamas con tres pequeños dragones en mis brazos... son mis hijos y los unicos que tendre" dijo dany mirando a sansa quien parecia muy asustada.  
" el rey de la noche le arrebato uno... lo siento mucho" dijo sansa mirando a la reina dragon quien asistio con su cabeza.  
" lo hizo... mato a uno de mis hijos" dijo dany muy dolorida aun.  
" creci con el sueño de tener principes y princesas, de casarme con un rey, de tener un castillo, me obligaron a casarme con lord tyrion... pero antes vi morir a mi padre frente a mi, sufri torturas a manos de los lannister, a manos de joffrey...luego de su muerte hui de la capital, fui vendida a ramsay bolton, fui... violada en mi noche de boda, despues de esa noche... supe que no existia justicia en este mundo si no la que nosotros hacemos,que nos arrebatan lo que mas amamos y nos dejan solos en este mundo, y desde entonces olvide los sueños de ser madre, hasta que hui a castle black, lo unico que me podia salvar, fui muy mala con el cuando era niña, pero jon me recibio con los brazos abiertos... me protegió de ramsay... y gracias a el una parte de mi regreso...no se lo que se siente perder a un hijo... pero se lo que se siente perder a alguien que ama, y no podia pensar que seria de mi... si me quitaran a mis hermanos... y a jon" dijo sansa mirando al norto con una mano en su vientre y volviendo a dany.  
" ahora entiendo porque jon entrego el norte" dijo dany con una pequeña sonrisa.  
" debe hablar con jon y bran... debe saberlo todo" dijo sansa cuando dany miro soprendida de su afirmacion.  
" gracias lady stark" dijo la reina dragon al escuchar como la reina del invierno como algunos norteños la llamaban, ahora ambas se habian conocido, se habian contado sus historias del pasado y abrierto sus corazones.  
Sansa dio una reverencia y comenzó a bajar las escaleras dejando a dany sola en las almenas mirando como sus hijos volaban y conocian las tierras del norte.

Dany estaba en el solar de jon, cuando miraba a la espada que descansaba en el escritorio, dany estaba sola alli, camino y vio que habia muchas cosas de lady stark, una silla con las pieles de ella, el bordado que hacia frente a la chimenea en las noches estaba alli, parecia que jon y sansa convivian mucho mas de lo que pensaba, la reina dragon tomo un largo vestido que sansa habia usado hace tiempo, aquell que la hacia ver como una reina del norte.  
" es de mi hermana "dijo jon cuando aparecio detras de ella, dany volvio su vista a jon snow quien llevaba a bran en su silla de ruedas.  
" es muy hermoso" dijo dany dejando de nuevo el vestido donde estaba y sentandose frente a los dos jovenes quienes se miraron por unos segundos haciendo impacientar a deanerys.  
" que sucedio... lady stark me dijo que debia hablar con ustedes... algo ha pasado" pregunto dany mirando a bran quien nego con su cabeza.  
" es momento de que conozca la verdad sobre su hermano rhaegar... la rebelion de robert se baso en una mentira" afirmo bran cuando dany volvio su vista a jon quien parecia estar muy molesto.  
" la verdad... de que" preguntó dany cuando bran miro a jon por ultima vez y hablo.  
" el jamas secuestro y violó a mi tia lyanna... si no que ambos se conocieron en harrenhall y desde ese momento se enamoraron... pero ambos no podian ser felices, es por eso que huyeron sin importar las vidas que se llevaron con ellos... muchos murieron oor robert o por su hermano... pero ambos lograron ser felices... por un tiempo, ambos se casaron... lyanna murio en dorne... por dar a luz a un hijo de su hermano" afirmo brandon cusndo dany levantó su vista muy asombrada, fue cuando jon comenzo a sentirse mas incomodo.  
" mi padre llego demasiado tarde para salvarla pero si logro hacerlo con su hijo... lo protegio,juro hacerlo... y le dio un nombre" dijo bran cuando dany nego con su cabeza.  
" jon es ese niño... jon es el hijo de rhaegar targaryen... su sobrino " dijo bran cuando jon volvio su vista a dany quien negaba con su cabeza y miraba fijamente en jon snow, el hombre que la habia enamorado y ahora sabia que era su propia sangre, la sangre del dragon corria por sus venas como lo hacian en ella, su cabello era negro pero debia decender de lyanna stark pensaba dany, su valentia y bondad decendian sin duda de rhaegar, no podia negar que jon podria ser su hijo, era el heredero, el ultimo y único.  
" tu... tu eres el heredero" dijo dany cuando jon cambió su rostro al escuchar esas palabras salir de la boca de deanerys.  
" jamas... me intereso ser rey del norte y menos ese trono por el cual mi familia se destruyo... yo soy jon snow" dijo jon nuy serio cuandobran volvio su vista y luego regreso a dany.  
" es no es verdad... tu hermano le dio un nombre alguna vez... Aegon targaryen" dijo bran cuando jon y la reina dragon lo miraron sorprendido.  
" aegon..." dijo dany cuando miraba con asombro a jon.  
Bran asistio y luego de mirarlos dejo la sala para que ambos pudieran hablar en privado ya que debian aclarar sus intereses.  
Jon camino hasta su escritorio y fue dany quien parecia muy enfurecida  
" como es posible" preguntó dany mirando a su sonrino quien meneo su cabeza.  
" si usted alguna vez amo... sabra que hacemos tantas cosas por amor... su hermano sacrifico su familia, todo por amar a lyanna, eso es lo que me digo a mi mismo para no pensar que soy fruto de una guerra que acabo con cientos de inocentes" dijo jon acariciando su barbilla y llevando su mano a su cicatriz en el ojo.  
"Si es verdad... tu mereces sentarte en el trono" dijo deanerys cuando miro a jon quien parecia agotado.  
" no me interesa sentarme en un trono en el sur... mi hogar es el norte... y ahora los muertos ya estan aqui y debo salvarlo."dijo jon cuando dany lo interrumpio.  
" y no lo haras... sacrifque mucho para llegar hasta aqui, por nada" dijo dany cuando jon cambio su rostro y furioso se levanto de su asiento.  
" crei que te conocia... tu viste como el rey de la noche mato a tu dragon...sabes que nunca quise ser rey y nunca llevare el nombre de tu casa... porque soy snow y siempre lo sere" dijo jon cuando salio de la habitación dejando a dany sola y mirando como habia acabado con la unica esperanza de que jon snow la Amara solo por dejarse llevar por sus impuslos, los de su padre, y todo por el poder.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notas: si asustensen por el titulo, es lo que piensan...bueno los capitulos no seran muchos porque ya sabemos que el final esta muy cerca, los primero como ya leyeron seran un poco mas romatico con jon y sansa, pero luego conflictos entre los personajes sucederan y les aseguro que la batalla final sera epica y con soundtrack de la serie sera mucho mejor**.  
 **Jonsa en este capitulo.**

 **Amor es dejar**

"asi es... dicen que vieron a los dragones de la targaryen volar sobre las tierras de los ríos hace unas semanas" dijo el campesino bebiendo mas vino y vovliendo a comer de su tazon, mientras su acompañante negaba con su cabeza.

" no no... a mi me han dicho que fueron vistos en puerto blanco" afirmaba otro mientras los demás asistían con sus cabezas.

" ademas dicen que los dhothrakis e inamculados de la reina dragon ya están en winterfell" dijo uno de los hombres cuando uno de ellos miro a todos muy concentrado.

" y la reina lannister... no ha enviado la ayuda... Jajaja han muerto todos en winterfell gracias a la única reina que seguiría en esta vida... sansa la maldita stark" dijo el hombre cuando comenzaron a reírse y fue en ese momento que Jaime quien estaba sentado en la mesa del frente tomando un tazon de sopa caliente, con pieles en sus hombros, pensaba que diría su padre al verlo mucho mas un stark del norte que un lannister con vestimentas rojas y el emblema del león en su vestimenta, ahora era un simple hombre que se dirigía al norte, a luchar en la verdadera guerra, pero con el paso del tiempo su barba creció, su aspecto era mas de un norteño que de un sureño, sus ojos parecían muy cansado, su ropa estaba toda arapienta, y siempre su mano de oro oculta bajo guantes de cuero.

" mi señor... algo mas " pregunto hot pie quien apareció frente a Jaime quien miro a los hombres de atrás y volvió al joven gordo quien parecía alegre de atenderlo.  
" si... me podrías decir cuanto teimpo tardare en llegar a winterfell a caballo" pregunto Jaime mirando al joven quien se sento en la silla frente a el, algo que lo sorprendió.  
" pues conozco a alguien de allí... creo que tardarías unas dos semanas mas, si solo te detiendes a dormir de noche... pero el cilma ha cambiado mucho mas... y es entendible después de lo que se ha dicho de la muralla" dijo hoy pie meneando su cabeza y mirando con temor al norte.

" que se dice"pregunto Jaime muy precupado por lo que estaba sucediendo en el norte.

" pues... ya sabes, que los caminantes blancos llegaron... dicen que con un dragon de su lado derribaron eastwach y que han estado atacando aldeas y castillos en las cercanías... si me preguntas a mi... creo que en cuanto junte mi dinero me ire de aquí... no lo se... dorne,lejos" dijo hot pie cuando el rostro de Jaime de sorpresa y temor al escuhar esas terribles noticias,pues sabia que eran verdaderas, según jon snow el rey de la noche estaba muy cerca de eastwach.

Jaime se levanto y miro al joven antes de pagarle con una bolsa demasiado grande de oro.

" toma... lagrate de aquí en cuanto puedas... dorne no es seguro... ni los siete reinos lo son, toma un barco a essos" dijo Jaime cuando hot pie lo miro sorprendido y con temor y luego asistió con su cabeza al ver la cantidad de oro pero el joven lo detuvo.  
" se quien eres... Jaime lannister" dijo hot pie en voz baja cuando el mata reyes lo miro con sorpresa.

" deje de serlo hace mucho" dijo Jaime cuando salió de la taberna, encontrándose en un paisaje todo nevado, pues ya la nieve estaba llegado hasta el mas remoto lugar de winterfell. Monto su caballo, volvió su vista al norte, pero luego volvió su vista al sur, pensó en su hermana, si era verdad y el final de todos llegaba, desaba estar a su lado, pero su hermana murio hace mucho, ahora era una mujer loca por el poder, y que tarde o temprano moriría por su locura.

Jaime comenzó a cabalgar hacia el camino del norte, y sin detenerse, sentía la fuerte nieve golpear su rostro, pero el sentía que con cada paso que daba mas al norte, el clima se volvió mas oscuro, como si el sol y la luz comenzaban a desvanecerse, no habia visto el maldito sol desde que abandono kings lannidings... y solo significaba una cosa.

" la larga noche llego mi reina" dijo qyburn quien estaba detrás de cersei, ella estaba en su balcón mirando como su reino, se opacaba por la nieve, toda la ciudad estaba en oscuras, las chimeneas dejaban ver sus humos por donde cersei miraba, el gran frio la obligaba a llevar mas pieles que antes.

" hay noticas de el" pregunto la reina cuando cerro sus ojos esperando escuchar que estaba aun vivo o que estaba regresando a su lado.

" no mi reina... no hemos sabido nada de ser Jaime desde que dejo la capital, no debe aparentar ser el mismo, su aspecto debe ser muy diferente" dijo qyburn cuando la reina dio media vuelta y sentándose donde alguna vez se habia sentado Robert ahora estaba ella, sola sin nadie a su lado, solo un viejo maestro, y un monstruo como la montaña.

" es un lannister, no puede aparentar ser otro" afirmo cersei enfurecida y pensado aun si su hijo en su vientre aun sobrevivía estaría el a su lado.

" el ejercito de deanerys targaryen ya esta en winterfell, la muralla ha sedido paso a los muertos y ya están en el norte, pronto la guerra contra los muertos comenzara mi reina... y si el bastardo del norte gana... que pasara con usted" pregunto qyburn quien comenzaba a dudar sobre la estabilidad de cersei.

" si es que gana la guerra, esperare a la reina dragon aquí en su reino, pero mientras tanto, la compañía dorada ira al norte antes y acabara con todos los traidores del norte, donde están" pregunto cersei cuando el maestro se acerco a la reina y con su mano marco en el mapa frente a ella la ubicación de la compañía dorada.

" euron los ha llevado a las islas de hierro, pero deben estar por desembarcar en tierras norteñas pronto" dijo qyburn cuando cersei tomo su copa de vino y bebió hasta el fondo.  
" y una ves que estén en winterfell, acabaran con deanerys targaryen y a el bastardo de ned stark... pero quiero a la puta sansa viva para mi" dijo cersei aun con el resentimiento de que ella haya matado a su ejercito, a todo sus hombres y le enviara saludos como habia hecho, algo que molesto a cersei demasiado.

Arya caminaba por el patio de winterfell cuando vio a un herrero trabajar muy duro con el cristal de dragon, ella dio una pequeña sonrisa y se coloco detrás del hombre, cuando ella sintió que el joven frente a el dio media vuelta y se encontro de frente a arya.

" tu... arya" dijo gendry cuando ella simplemente dio una péqueña sonrisa y fue el quien la abrazo muy fuerte, ella no sabia como reaccionar a esa situación, era algo que habia dejado en su pasado, ella sentía algo por el, algo que jamás habia sentido, y ese lago habia regresado de nuevo, se sentía extraña, pero segura en sus brazos.

" como es que llegaste hasta aquí" pregunto arya cuando gendry dio una pequeña sonrisa y acaricio sus mejillas antes de responderle.

" como es que sobreviviste todo este tiempo sola... siendo una pequeña lady hermosa"dijo gendry cuando arya agacho su rostro y dio una sonrisa para volver a mirar al hijo bastardo de Robert baratheon.

Sansa miraba a su hermana hablar muy traquila y con libertad, con el herrero que habia llegado con jon días antes, todo el castillo a su alrededor estaba en movimiento, los soldados se preparaban para cualquier ataque enemigo pero ambos allí abajo parecían haber olvidado donde se encontraban, ambos se habían alejado demasiado y habían vivido sus propias aventuras, sansa sintió la historia con ella y jon volvia a vivirse con arya y gendry, veía en los ojos de su hermana algo que nunca habia visto, eran ojos de amor y felicidad.

" el hijo del rey Robert... con el que tu deberías estar casada" dijo jon cuando apareció a su lado, con la armadura del rey y con su larga capa en sus hombros, el miraba a su prima arya y al ver que sansa lo observo muy segura.

" pues me alegro de no haberlo hecho... estoy feliz al lado del rey del norte" dijo sansa cuando jon se acerco mas a ella para hacerla callar.

" no digas eso en voz alta" dijo jon cuando su prima sansa agacho su rostro con una pequeña sonrisa como siempre solia hacer y jon dio un gesto de ternura al volver a ver esa escena.

" siempre haces eso" dijo jon.

" que cosa" pregunto sansa cuando volvió su vista a jon y ella disimulo acomodar su capa en sus hombros para solo acaricar la barbilla de jon.

" cuando tienes vergüenza... agachas tu rostro y das una pequeña sonrisa... lo extrañe" dijo jon cuando sansa se sonrojo al escuchar las palabras de jon, fue cuando el se acerco a ella y le dio un beso en su mejilla.

Allí abajo dany caminaba con tyrion a su lado, recorriendo la ciudad y habia terminado de hablar con sus soldados dhotrakis para saber su estado en el norte, fue cuando ella levanto su vista y vio a ambos, muy cercanos y sonriendo, dany cambio su rostro y fue tyrion quien lo noto.

" el rey en el norte hacia mucho que no sonreía... la compañía de lady sansa lo ha cambiado" afirmo tyrion cuando dany volvió su vista a el enano, luego de mirarlo seriamente, ella regreso y vio como jon despedia a su hermana con un beso en la mejilla, luego el rey del norte por el momento volvió su vista a dany allí abajo, el cambio su rostro, aun muy furioso por lo que ella habia dicho, dio media vuelta dándole la espalda a la reina dragon.

" es momento... la reunión dara comienzo" dijo varys quien apareció frente ambos.

Jon cuando se dio media vuelta junto con sansa fue el maestre wolkan quien los retuvo.

"mi rey... mi lady, un hombre en las puertas" afirmo el maestro, cuando jon y sansa se miraron, ambos sabían que algo habia pasado, de inmediato bajaron las escaleras, llegando al patio y viendo que en las puertas los dos guardias retenian a un hombre.

Jaime miraba como winterfell se alzaba ante sus ojos, después de muchos años, el estaba de regreso en esa ciudad que parecía estar hace miles de años allí, resistiendo a cada invierno, a cada verano, a cada guerra, a cada lord que se llamo guardian, pero fue en ese momento que noto a los dos dragones de deanerys volvar sobre la ciudad, pensó que diría ned stark al ver a su hogar con criaturas de ese tamaño volando por los cielos, lo único que temia era volver a ver al joven que alguna vez habia empujado de una torre, iniciando una guerra que aun no habia acabado.

"vamos muchacho" ordeno Jaime a su caballo cuando este comenzó su marcha hasta las puertas del castillo, la gente miraba como el forastero paseaba por sus calles, Jaime noto a varios inmaculados correr por donde quiera, los salvajes dhotrakis miraban a Jaime como si lo reconocieran, pero su aspecto era de un viejo arapiento, su barba ocultaba su verdadera identidad.

Al llegar a las puertas se encontro con dos guardias que lo miraron con reselo al bajarse de su caballo.

" que quieres aquí viejo" dijo el joven guardia cuando Jaime agacho su rostro dando un largo y profundo respiro.

" solo quiero ver al rey del norte... y lady stark" dijo Jaime cuando los dos guardias se miraron y luego dieron una péqueña risa.

" el rey esta demasiado ocupado para hablar con viejos arapientos como tu... asi que pega la vuelta y regresa a tu granja" dijo el otro guardia cuando Jaime lo miro furioso, por un momento deseo calvar su espada en su pecho, pero luego volvió a su mente el deseo de hacer las pases con sus enemigos y luchar de su lado contra los muertos.

" díganle...que mi nombre es Jaime lannister" dijo el hombre cuando los guardias se miraron y sacaron sus espadas, de inemdiato el tercer guardia salió corriedo a avisar al maestre.

Jon al llegar a las puertas miro como el hombre era empujado por los guardias y llevado ante jon y sansa, al ser arrojado al suelo y estar de rodillas ante ambos.

" ser Jaime" dijo sansa cuando el mata reyes levanto su vista a lady sansa, ella para sus ojos se veía mucho mas bella, se habia convertido en una mujer muy esbelta y con su cabello rojo como el de su madre, con su peinado como el que usaba la mujer que amaba antes, cuando su cabello era tan largo como el que tenia ahora sansa stark.

" lady stark... lord snow" dijo Jaime cuando jon miro a sansa y regreso a el muy furioso, sabia ahora cuales habían sido las inteciones de el ejercito lannister al llegar a winterfell, las ordenes de cersei de matar a sansa y sus hermanos.

" porque estas aquí" pregunto jon muy furioso.  
" porque quiero una vez en mi maldita vida... hacer lo correcto, pero puede matarme si lo desea y asi acaba con mi miserable vida" dijo Jaime cuando jon apretó su puño, algo que sansa lo noto, fue ella quien apoyo su mano en el puño de jon, este la miro y supo que ella lo lograba tranquilizar.

" se lo que ordeno su hermana...no lo he visto en años ser Jaime... pero mi padre solia decir que en el invierno debemos estar unidos... si usted esta aquí solo y abandonado... las puertas de winterfell les serán abiertas para cualquiera que quiera unirse contra la gran guerra" dijo sansa cuando jon miro a sansa y este asistió serio pero alegre de esuchar las sabias palabras de sansa, una digna reina del norte, fue cuando jon volvió a Jaime y le extendió su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

Jaime miro a sansa y luego vio como el rey del norte le extendió su mano, al levantarse miro que detrás de ellos brienne estaba allí, con una pequeña sonrisa al verlo allí, arrepentido y unido a los stark de winterfell, remediando sus errores, Jaime la miro y el asistió con una cabeza a la alta mujer.

" donde esta el" pregunto Jaime cuando jon y sansa se miraron muy serios, el matareyes quería iniciar la paz con un primer acto de arrepentimiento.

Bran miraba al acriano y esperaba poder conctarse de nuevo para averiguar donde se encontraba el rey de la noche y su ejercito, fue cuando sintió los pasos de un hombre detrás de el, Jaime se detuvo, al ver la silla de ruedas frente al arciano, el estaba muy nervioso, habían pasado muchos años desde que habían visto sus caras.

" se porque estas aquí... se que dices la verdad... tu hermana, perdió a tu hijo, ella te necesita" dijo bran cuando Jaime abrió sus ojos antes de caminar unos pasos mas hasta colocarse al lado del joven stark quien volvió su vista al matareyes.

" jure que lucharia contra los muertos... aqui es mi lugar, se que ahora puedes ver y saber cosas, si sabes la verdad... sabes que me arrpeiento de haber hecho lo que hize contigo... lo lamento mucho" dijo Jaime cuando bran volvió su vista a los ojos del arciano.

" no debes perdonarte... si no fuera por lo que hiciste aquella vez conmigo... no estaría aquí, no seria el cuervo de tres ojos, al joven al que viniste a pedir perdón murio en el norte de la muralla hace tiempo" afirmo bran cuando el rostro de Jaime cambio, sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa y temor al escuchar las palabras del joven stark.

" pero si lo que quieres es un perdón... brandon stark te perdono hace mucho... yo te perdono" dijo bran cuando volvió su vista al hombre quien con su barba larga y su vestimenta norteña parecía un stark rubio.

Jaime sonrio y sentándose en las raíces del árbol, por unos momentos quedo en silencio, sentía la brisa del viento, la nieve caer sobre su rostro, el cerro sus ojos y sentía una tranquilidad enorme.

" ahora entiendo porque tu padre amaba este lugar" dijo Jaime cuando abrió sus ojos y se encontro con bran quien parecía concentrado en el.

" este lugar es para meditar y decir la verdad ante los viejos dioses... siges amando a tu hermana" pregunto bran cuando Jaime lo miro asombrado por la pregunta del joven quien parecía muy indefenso pero aun asi en ese estado lograba poner en aprietos al mata reyes.

El gran salon ahora estaba ocupado por una larga mesa extendida, con varios mapas sobre el, las velas y la gran chimenea alumbraban todo lugar.  
Jon estaba con sansa y sus dos hermanos a su lado, mientras que tyrion aparecio con deanerys y su sequito, missandei, gusano gris, ser jorha y varys, fue entonces cuando jaime aparecio junto con lady brienne quien acompañaba al matareyes, ahora llevaba una vestimenta mas formal, digna de un lord del norte, aunque habia dejado su barba.  
Theon por su parte ahora representaba a los greyjoy, deanerys a los targaryen, jaime a los lannister, gendry a los baratheon, ser royce a los arryn,sansa a los stark, y al norte.  
" estamos todos aqui reunidos porque el momento lo amerita...los muertos han llegado, no sabemos donde se encuentran... pero sabemos que pronto estaran aqui" dijo jon cuando señalo a winterfell, luego llevo su mano a todo el recorrido que había desde la ciudad hasta eastwach.  
" los muertos tardaran menos de un mes en llegar" afirmo tyrion mirando con atencion a el mapa y mirando a deanerys quien asistio precupada con su cabeza.  
" no podemos arriegar winterfell... propongo partir al norte y ser nosotros quienes le hagan frente" dijo ser royce cuando jaime nego con su cabeza y bebiendo un poco de vino y acercándose al mapa frente a jon quien lo miro seriamente.  
" seria un error estúpido... las murallas de winterfell fueron creadas para enfrentar esta amenaza, si enviamos a todos los soldados... no durarán nada en campo abierto... he visto lo que un dragon puede hacer... si este rey de los muertos tiene a uno... no podemos hacerle frente" dijo Jaime mirando a todos y llevando su vista a deanerys quien sabia a que se referia, aun recordaba como se habia hecho de valor para marchar hacia ella en la emboscada en el dominio hace tiempo atras.  
" tenemos a dos dragones aun" afirmo ser jhora cuando jon nego con su cabeza mirando con dolor a dany.  
" la ultima vez que los dragones lucharon contra los muertos... uno murio... no podemos arriesgarlo todo" dijo jon cuando sansa lo miraba serismente.  
ser davos estaba mirando a su lord cuando decidio bajar hasta donde de encontraba missandei.  
" todos discuten y nadie da una solucion... tu que opinas" pregunto davos cuando la mujer morocho le dio una pequeña sonrisa.  
" solo de pedir auxilio en muchos idiomas... no se de guerras" dijo la mujer cuando ambos miraron como muchos luchaban entre voces y opiniones.  
" me temo que diras auxilio muy pronto si todo sigue asi" dijo davos precupado.  
Mientras que muchos comenzaron a idear planes jon negaba con su cabeza y luego volvio a sansa quien parecia esucharlos a todos.  
" sansa... tienes algo que decir" preguntó jon cuando la miro.  
" la última vez que no te escuche casi muero... no cometere el mismo error" dijo jon cuando sansa miro a sus hermanos y camino hacia el centro.  
" todos desean luchar contra los muertos... aun no tenemos los numeros, necesitamos mas casas para luchar... arya dice saber que mi tio edmure ha sido liberado de los frey... si sus abanderados vienen al norte tendremos mas apoyo"dijo sansa cuando jaime asistio con su cabeza y volvio hacia jon quien estaba frente a el.  
" lady stark tiene razon... yo puedo ir a las gemelas... puedo convencer a edmure de luchar de su lado" dijo jaime cuando miro a jon quien parecia muy enojado, luego volvio a sansa y ella asistio con su cabeza, jon sintio que debia escuchar a sansa.  
" nuestro" dijo jon.  
" que" respondio jaime sin entender.  
" nuestro lado ser jaime... estamos del mismo lado ahora" dijo jon cuando jaime asistio con su cabeza y volvió a brienne quien parecia alegre de saber que el matareyes comenzaba a volver a ser el mismo de antes pero ahora luchaba del lado correcto.  
" quiero que vengas conmigo" dijo jaime cuando brienne abrio sus ojos.  
" mi lugar es al lado de lady sansa" dijo brienne cuando jaime volvio su vista a sansa quien hablaba con jon muy feliz y tranquila.  
" lady stark tiene a quien la cuide" afirmo jaime cuando ambos se miraron, ambos sentian algo mas fuerte que ellos.  
Dany camino hacia jon cuando este la miro con seriedad.  
" jon podemos hablar" pregunto deanerys.  
Jon miro a su prima y asistio con su cabeza antes de salir del gran salon.  
Ambos se encontraban en las almenas de winterfell, miraban como la nieve caia sobre ellos.  
" se que me comporte mal... pero debes entenderme... hasta hace dias, creia que era la ultima targaryen, pero ahora no lo soy" dijo dany mirando a jon quien observaba hacia adelante.  
" lo eres aun... yo sigo siendo jon snow" afirmo jon.  
" pero no lo eres... tu padre fue ni hermano...llevas mi sangre, la sangre del dragón " afirmo dany acercandose a jon muy lentamente.  
"Solo queria saber que es lo que deseas jon" pregunto dany apoyando su mano en el hombro del joven cuando este la miro con seriedad y furia.  
" si tu pregunta es si deseo el trono de hierro la respuesta es no... jamas desearia sentarme en ese pedazo de hierro, el cual mi padre murio, robb murio, y cientos de hombres mas lo hicieron, mi lugar es aqui" dijo jon cuando bajo las escaleras y dejando a dany sola mirando a sus hijos volar por los cielos, dany volvio su vista a jon quien se alejaba de ella a cada instante.

Jon afilaba a su espada en el arciano cuando sam aparecio, muy lentamente, con una carta en su mano.  
" sam" dijo jon viendo a su amigo con un rostro de preocupación.  
" que es lo que sucede" preguntó jon mirando a su gordo amigo sentarse a su lado y mirar a las aguas oscuras congeladas.  
" es de mi hermana... dice que mi madre murio, la muerte de mi padre y hermano la devastaron" afirmo sam cuando jon miro con sorpresa a su amigo.  
" no sabia que tu padre y tu hermano murieron... se como te trato tu padre, pero tu hermano era bueno " dijo jon cuando sam volvio su vista a jon asistiendo con cabeza.  
" lo era... pero era estupido, al intentar desobedecer a deanerys... y pagaron el precio" dijo sam cuando su amigo volvio hacia el con precupacion.  
" desobedever a deanerys... sam como murieron ellos" pregunto jon sin saber nada.  
" ella los quemo... con su dragon, crei que lo sabias" dijo sam cuando jon abrio sus ojos y de inmediato se levanto de las raíces del arbol.  
" ella jamas me lo dijo... como pudo haber hecho algo asi" dijo jon cuando sam se levanto y miroa a su amigo con tranquilidad.  
" ella debia hacer que los demas le teman... mi padre fue un tonto, ella es nuestra salvacion jon" dijo sam cuando jon nego con su cabeza y apoyo sus manos en su hombro.  
" lo es.. pero no significa que puede quenar vivos a todos" dijo jon cuando dio medis vuelta y se dirigio a la recamara de dany.  
Ella sintio que alguien golpeaba su puerta, era ya de noche, el viento helado soplaba y dany al abrir la puerta se encontro con un jon enfurecido que entro sin permiso.  
" ademas de creer que quiero tu lugar... ahora me entero que matas a la familia de mi consejero, mataste a los tarly... los quemaste vivos y jamas me lo dijiste, despues de saber que samuel era mi amigo" dijo jon cuando dany nego con su cabeza y se acerco a el muy rapido.  
" ellos no se arrodillarob ante mi... no me llamaron su reina... debían morir" dijo dany cusndo el dio una pequeña risa al escucharla.  
" aja... yo no me incline ante ti por mucho tiempo y no me quemaste vivo" dijo jon cuando dany apoyo su mano en su pecho.  
" pero tu eres muy importante para mi jon" afirmo dany, jon nego con su cabeza y se dirigio a su salida.  
" sabes... crei que serias diferente a los de tu familia... ahora temo terminar como los tuyos.. temo volverme loco" dijo jon cuando salio de la recamara cuando al abirla se encontro con tyrion, jon ingoro al enano y abandono la recamara, dany salio tras el pero el enano la miro simolemente y ella se detuvo.  
" el hombre al que amo... cree que me volví como mi padre, y ahora deje que se alejara mas de mi" dijo dany agachando su rostro.  
" que espera... corra y detengalo... si el mundo se acaba en unos dias... y tal vez no sobreviremos todos, intente ser feliz, busquelo' dijo tyrion cuando dany lo miro y dio una pequeña sonrisa antes de salir corriendo en busqueda de jon, el enano miro como dany se alejaba de el.  
" espero no equivocarme ahora " dijo el enano.  
Dany corrio hasta ver a jon golpear la puerta de una recamara, el miro como una mujer de cabello largo y con un simple vestido lo recibio, dany miro con dolor como sansa apoyada en la puerta se corrio hacia un costado para dejarlo entrar, dany cambio su rostro al ver a jon entrar a la recamara de sansa stark.  
Ella sentia un gran dolor al ver a jon snow entrar a la recámara de la mujer quien antes era su hermana y ahora su prima, todo ahora tenia sentido, ella sintió ese dolor el cuál nunca habia vuelto a sentir desde la muerte de drogo.  
Ella frunico su ceño y dio media vuelta muy enojada, sus ojos eran fuego de dragon, sus manos estaban apretadas tan fuertes que aquel que la mirars juraria que sangraban.  
Jon miro a su joven y bella sansa, quien parecia no dudar un segundo en dejarlo entrar a su habitación , ambos sabian que era lo incorrecto,que lo que iba a suceder dentro de esa recamara ers incorrecto, pero ambos se necesitaban, eran sus propios pilares, no podian dejar de sentir lo que sentian por ellos aunque ahora podian vivirlo sin remordimiento, jon la deseaba y ella a el,pero ambos sabian que el amor era mas fuerte que el deber, que era el honor comparado con el amor de una mujer.

 **Notas: bueno les dejo a su imaginación que sucedera dentro de la habitación, que haran ambos, hasta el próximo nadie lo sabra, y ademas en el siguiente mostrare mas sobre la verdadera sangre de jon y sus consecuencias, como todos saben una mujer dolida y despechada puede hacer cualquier cosa para lastimar a los demas.**  
 **Dejen sus comentarios que me ayudan a saber lo que desean o los que le gustaria ver en los proximos,lean reinado de sangre, no se van a arrepentir, gracias a todos.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Notas: llego otro capitulo mas de esta historia, espero que les guste, se viene momentos culminantes para todas las historias, se daran cuanta en este capitulo.**

 **La desicion es suya**

Las manos de sansa se aferraban a las blancas telas de su sabanas, su rostro se ceñia al sentir como jon jugaba con su clitoris, sus gemidos se hacian sentir por toda la habitación, jon habia decidido meter un dedo dentro de sansa, haciendo que esta levantara su espalda al sentir tanta excitación.  
Luego jon logro meter un segundo dedo mas, fue entonces cuando sansa tomo su cabeza y obligo a jon que besarasu vagina antes de levantarse y ambos encontrarse cara a cara, los ojos de sansa estaban llorosos, las mejillas enrojecidas, ella jamas habia experimentando algo asi, deseaba poder hacerlo dis tras dia, amaba a jon de todas sus formas.  
Ella no lo esperaba esa noche, ella no pensaba que jon golpearia su puerta y la haria suya de nuevo,aunque el mundo estaba a punto de acabarse, ambos vivian tal vez sus últimos dias juntos.  
Jon la beso todo su cuello, hasta llevar a su mano al vientre de sansa.  
" ya no puedo hacerlo" dijo jon cuando vio el rostro de tristeza de sansa.  
Jon se levanto acomodando su ropa y sonriendo a sansa quien desnuda en la cama haciendo a jon dudar en hacer lo correcto o dejarse llevar por sus instintos.  
" que sucedera cuando los lores del norte sepan que entregaste el norte a deanerys" pregunto sansa mientras se vestia frente a jon quien parecia no prestatle atención sino que llevo sus dos gruesas manos a la cintura de sansa y ambos se pararon frente a su ventana que daba al patio.  
Jon abrazaba a sansa por su espalda y colocaba sus dos manos en su vientre.  
" deben aceptarla como su gobernante... ella nos salvara de la muerte" dijo jon mirando como el castillo se preparaba para una guerra.  
" depositas mucha confianza en ella... despues de lo que me has contado cuando llegaste anoche aqui... crees que pueda ser una buena gobernante" dijo sansa mirando de nuevo a jon y ayudandolo a acomodarse su ropa y ajustando su armadura.  
" lo que hizo es imperdonable... pero no puedo regresar el tiempo atras" dijo jon mirándose al espejo y volviendo a sansa.  
" y cuando ella quiera tomar el trono... crees que te nombrara como su sobrino" pregunto sansa.  
" no me interesa serlo, jamas lo haré, lo unico bueno que saco de todo esto es que puedo amarte sin remordimientos... sin culpa, solo puedo amarte" dijo jon volviendola a besar suavemente y ella esta vez llevo su dedo a los gruesosn labios de jon.  
" quiero volverlos a sentir alla abajo... no se lo que haces, pero me encanta" dijo sansa cuando beso a jon y este acaricio su cuello y morio sus labios.  
" siempre seran tuyos" dijo jon cuando alguien golpeo la puerta.  
" sansa... estas despierta... soy arya, necesito hablar sobre jon" dijo la joven stark del otro lado de la puerta cuando jon abrio sus ojos de sopresa y miro hacia la puerta.  
" si... ya voy" dijo sansa intentando ocultar a jon dentro de su baño.  
" adelante" dijo sansa acomodando su vestido y viendo que en la cama habia una parte de la vestimenta de jon.  
Sansa lo oculto bajo sus sabanas y se sento llevando sus manos a su boca y sus mejillas rojas por la vergüenza.  
Arya ingreso a la recámara y vio la cama de su hermana toda revuelta.  
" que paso en tu cama... dormiste con un salvaje" dijo la joven stark cuando sansa miro hacia la puerta del baño.  
" algo parecido" dijo sansa en voz baja cuando vio a su hermana tomar asiento.  
" estoy aqui por jon... desde que llego se comporta algo extraño, deanerys ahora cree tener el poder sobre el norte.. jon aun es el rey" dijo arya mirando a su hermana quien parecia muy impaciente.  
" jon... tiene que decirnos algunas cosas hoy en la reunion del norte" dijo sansa levantandose y guiando a su hermana a la salida, cuando jon salio lentamente de el baño, al esperar que sansa y arya se fueran, abrio la puerta de salida y se encontró con ser davos quien lo miro por unos segundos asombrado.  
" mi lord" dijo davos con tono de exaltacion.  
" davos" respondio jon con el mismo tono.  
" esa no es su recámara y... su cabello, señor no quiero pensar cosas... pero lo hago" dijo davos cuando jon agacho su rostro y camino junto con el caballero de cebolla de regreso a su propia habitación.  
" davos... tengo que hablar contigo" dijo jon muy serio.  
**********************

" usted esta en graves problemas mi lord" dijo davos cuando jon quien estaba sentado frente a el mirando a el caballero de cebollas quien parecia mas asombrado de lo que podia creer.

" lo se davos... pero es lo que siento y nadie puede hacerme cambiar" dijo jon levantadose de su asiento y caminando de nuevo a su ventana que daba al patio del castillo, alli estaba sansa mirando desde las barandas de madera, ella estaba tan bella, llevaba su capa, la que el le habia entregado esa noche.

" si usted la ama yo no puedo obligarlo... pero usted es su hermano y debe saber que no es buen visto algo asi en el norte" dijo davos levantandose y parandose detras de su lord, quien muy rapido dio media vuelta y se dirigio a su ayudante.

" eso es otro problema... davos, no soy un stark" afirmo jon cuando ser davos simplemente asistio con su cabeza, pero cada vez entendia menos.  
" si mi lord lo se" dijo el caballero de cebolla.

" no davos... no soy hijo de mi padre, ned stark no es mi padre" dijo jon cuando davos abrio sus ojos muy sorprendido y volviendose a sentar frente a jon.

" mi lord... temo que no puedo entenderle nada" dijo davos meneando su cabeza.

sansa miraba a sus hombres quienes preparaban las murallas, ella sentia la fria brisa y la nieve caer sobre sus manos, los dragones ahora estaban desaparecidos, por el bien de la ciudad, pero ver a los dhotrakis ayudar a la preparacion del castillo, y los inmaculados entrenar en el gran patio de winterfell hacia sentir a sansa alegre de ver que todo parecia mejorar.

" los inmaculados fueron entrenados para no sentir dolor... yo no los compre... los libere" dijo dany quien llevaba un vestido recubierto de lana, en su en sus hombros llevaba una de las pieles que le habian otrogado en señal de bienvenida.

" se lo que hizo por ellos... le dio una vida" dijo sansa mirando de nuevo a los soldados quienes practicaban en el patio con su lanzas.

" asi es... libertad, es algo que todos debemos disfrutar... libertad de amar" dijo dany volviendo su vista a sansa quien aprecia no molestarle lo que le estaba diciendo.

" debe sentirse mas libre ahora con todo lo sucedido con jon y mi hermano" dijo dany cuando vio como la señora de winterfell volvio su vista seria y de desconfianza a la madre de dragones.

"disculpe mi lady" dijo sansa mirando a dany quien se acerco a ella sin mostrarle miedo.

" si... se lo que sientes por jon... se lo que han hecho, pero el es un targaryen, cuando la guerra acabe el debera ir al sur conmigo, como mi heredero, no puede quedarse aqui en en norte, su lugar es a mi lado, ahora mas que nunca, somos los ultimos de mi familia" dijo dany cuando parecia ver como habia acallado a la señora de winterfell pero esta era mucho mas alta que ella, fue entonces cuando sansa dio un paso mas cerca y mirandola fijamente le respondio.

" pase años de mi vida sobreviviendo a mujeres y hombres como tu... que por que llevan un nombre de alta cuna pueden tener lo que desean, tal vez usted en essos haya obtenido lo que quiera, pero aqui en mi hogar, no sera lo mismo... jon no es algo que usted pueda manejar, el decidira que hacer con su vida despues de la guerra" dijo sansa mirando seriamente a dany quien parecia haberse sentido indefensa ante la mirada de la señora de winterfell, ahora veia bien su rostro, sus ojos ceslestes, su piel palida, esos labios que jon besada, esas mejillas qu ejon acariciaba, y todo su cuerpo que el habia tocado esa noche anterior, ahora ella desaba ser sansa para poder saber lo que se sentia ser amada por jon.

" jon lleva tu sangre tambien"afirmo dany cuando sansa meneso su cabeza y le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

" si usted hubiera nacido aqui en westeros sabria que mis abuelos fueron primos, que lord tywin lannister se caso con su prima, que su padre se caso con su hermana... ademas he vivido siempre obedeciendo a otros, si deseo amar a jon lo hare, porque es mi vida, y deseo disfrutarla con alguien que me ama" afirmo sansa cuando dany abrio su boca que no encontro justificativo alguno ante sus afirmaciones, sentir que jon amaba a sansa y no a ella era algo que no podia ganar.

sansa sin dudar dio media vuelta y bajo las escaleras, dany por su parte apoyo sus manos en las barandas y miro hacia el patio, alli estaba ser jaime lannister, quien estaba por partir de nuevo al sur, ahora acompañado por brienne, su viaje los llevaria hasta las riverrun.

en ese momento cuando jaime monto su caballo y brienne el suyo, los soldados entraron con unos dos hombres en brazos muy lastimados.

jon sintio los gritos y de inmediato bajo las escaleras, sansa por su parte aun furiosa se enfrentar a dany miro como jon se dirigia a el tumulto y al ver que los hombre heridos eran tormond y berric.

" snow... han destruido la muralla, han atacado los castillos de tus señores desde que curzaron la muralla, ahora marchan hacia aqui... cientos de ellos, el dragon es mas fuerte que antes" dijo tromond cuando se desmayo en brazos de los soldados de jon.

" llevenlos adentro de inmediato y curenlos"dijo ordeno jon cuando sansa lentamente se coloco a su lado y miraba como llevaban a los heridos al gran salon, jon volvio su vista precupada a sansa quien con su mirada habia logrado tranquilizar a jon.

"crees que lograremos a tiempo llegar con el apoyo de los tully" pregunto sansa cuando jon parecia aun mas precupado al recordad.

en ese momento jaime aun en su caballo miro como el señor de winterfell camino hacia el muy rapido.

" cabalga noche y dia... deben estar de regreso cuanto antes... necesitamos toda la ayuda posible" dijo jon cuando el caballero lannister volvio su vista a brienne y ambos asistieron a las ordenes de jon, pero el matareyes miro como su pequeño hermano lo estaba mirando precupadado desde las barandas de madera donde deanerys aun los miraba, ella mirba a jon y sansa con dolor y odio, pero tyrion miraba a su hermano quien de nuevo abandonaba su compañia y se ponia en peligro afuera de las murallas de winterfell.

los dos partieron de winterfell ese mismo dia, se se detuvieron por mas de dos dias seguidos, los caballos necesitaban descansar, pero las noches eran mas largas y los dias muy cortos, provocando que no puedan detenerse por mucho tiempo.

" que haras cuando todo acabe" pregunto jaime cuando marchaban lento por el camino real, ahora cubierto de nieve yambos juraban por unos segundos que se sentian aullidos de lobos.

" no lo se... seguir al servicio de lady stark" afirmo brienne cuando jaime le dio una sonrisa y volvio su vista al caballo.

" y tu" pregunto la gran mujer quien llevaba la armadura de plata y cubierta de pieles.

" no lo se... quiseria regresar a casterly rock... volver a mi hogar" dijo jaime cuando ambos asistieron con su cabeza y el silencio que le siguio los hizo incomodar.  
" hace años que no estabamos asi" dijo jaime cuando volvio a brinne con una sonrisa.

" desde que te lleve a kings lannidngs" afirmo brienne cuando ambos sonrieron y se detuvieron al llegar a la encrusijada, debian descansar en la taberna y pasar la noche, pero alli no habia rastros de gente ni de animales, ambos volvieron sus vistas y asistieron para ponerse en marcha muy despacio.

lo que veiron despues los hizo ponerse mas neviosos, habia por donde quieran animales muertos, caballos, perros, personas, todas estaban congeladas, algunas habian muerto arrodilladas, habia mujeres con niños en brazos todos muertos, el olor era muy feurte, brienne y jaime se detuvieron en la taberna y al bajarse, ingresaron, alli habian todos muertos, las mesas habiasn sido ultilizadas para encender las chimeneas, una gran hogera habia en el centro del salon, pero los muertos estaban por donde veian.

" que demonios sucedio aqui" dijo brienne cuando saco su espada, fue jaime quien la detuvo alzando sus mano de oro.

" el invierno brienne... _las madres ahogaban a sus hijos para que no murieran del hambre, sus lagimas se congelaban en sus mejillas "_ citaba jaime recordando los cuentos de su tata, ahora se hacian realdidad ante sus ojos, las mujeres tenian a sus hijos en brazos, otras les habian cortado las venas, y algunas ahogado, no habia rastros de comida.

" pero porque aqui... deberia haber alguin vivio" dijo brienne cuando volvio a guardar su espada y ambos volvieron su vista al joven hot pie quien apárecio detras de ellos.

" ay...ayuda" dijo el joven quien parecia necesitar agua y comida, jamie se abalanzo a tomarlo para que no se cayera al suelo.

" tu... dime que paso aqui" dijo jaime dandole agua al joven hot pie quien parecia no poder beberla.

"... primero fue el agua... luego la comida... la gente comenzaba a desesperarse... y por ultimo llegaron unos dementes que decian ser ayudantes de la reina... se llevaron todo lo que nos quedaba de alimentos... vi morir uno por uno..." dijo hot pie cuando comenzo a toser muyr fuerte y su semblante se volvio aun peor, jaime y brienne se miraron al esuchar lo que habia sucedido, pero la mujer sintio la voz del joven hablarle.

" usted... la recuerdo, buscaba a arya... se que ahora esta en winterfell... digale que siempre estara en mi corazon" dijo hot pie cuando su respiracion comenzo a entreocrtarse y sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse, en ese momento jaime intento moverlo para despertarlo y nada funciono, hot pie habia muerto en sus brazos, unas lagimas calleron en sus mejillas,jaime cerro sus ojos lentamente y miro a brienne.

" creo que deberiamos quemarlos con los demas" dijo jaime cuando brienne miro a su alrededor y supo que debian hacerlo, aunque no creian que la fuerza del rey nocturno llegaria hasta alli,pero debian prevenir.

tormond bebia de su tazon, mientras jon y sus hermanos esuchaban como habia sobrevivido a todo el viaje desde eastwach hasta winterfell, pero lo que mas precupaba a jon era el grupo de sobrevivientes que habia quedado en las cercanias de la ciudad, pero que aun esperaban la ayuda.

" debemos recatarlos jon" dijo arya cuando miraba a su hermano quien miraba a las llamas y volvia muy preocupado al salvaje, quien levanto su vista muy lentamente.

" donde estan" pregunto jon cuando el hombre de braba tardo en responder.

" no muy lejos de aqui" afirmo el salvaje cuando jon asistio con su cabeza regrsando a ser davos quien esperaba ordenes de jon.

" iremos mañana a primera hora a buscarlos" dijo jon cuando sansa miro com su hermana mas pequeña salto muy enojada de su asiento y se dirigio a su hermano, mientras que bran parecia esucharlos a los tres sin intervenir.

" como puedes dejar que pasen una noche mas solos alli afuera sabiendo lo que los asecha jon" dijo arya cuando vio como su hermano la miro seriamente.

" se lo que los asecha arya.. es por eso que no puedo arriegarlo todo, no ahora cuando mas necesitamos" dijo jon cuando bran volvio su vista a sus hermanos.

" el campamento aun esta de pie, siguen alli vivos por el momento" afirmo bran cuando jon aun no se acostumbraba a las visiones de bran, mientras que sansa dio una pequeña sonrisa al ver el rostro de jon de miedo y asombro.

luego se dirgio a bran, sentadose a su lado, ambos hablaron en voz baja mientras que jon y sansa s miraban entre ellos.

" esta bien... esucha a bran, mañana enviare un grupo de busqueda y yo ire a la cabeza" dijo jon cuando sansa no le gusto para nada la idea de que jon arriegara su vida muy lejos.

" no puedes ir tu... si mueres alla, perdemos todos" afirmo sansa cuando arya miro a su hermana muy sorprendida por su reaccion, ella sabia que sansa nunca fue muy afectiva con su heramno jon, pero ahora desde que jon habia llegado ella notaba algo muy raro, tal vez su relacion habia cambiado desde que se habian encontrado en castle black, ella no podia saberlo.

" es una decision sansa... debo hacerlo" dijo jon cuando miro a sansa con un rostro de tristeza y dolor, pero luego jon debio dejar el lugar porque no podia seguir asi.

mientras que sansa miro como arya reacciono muy rapida y salio de alli, su hermana la siguio hasta los establos, donde monto un caballo, miro a su hermana acercarse.

" a donde vas ahora"pregunto sansa mientras miro a su hermana quien parecia muy enojada.

"esas personas no pueden pasar la noche... los buscare y los guiare de regreso aqui" dijo arya cuando miro como sansa se hizo a un lado, mientras que muchos de los soldados no lograron notar como arya abandonaba el castillo, sansa por unos segundos miro hacia el castillo y luego volvio su vista a su hermana quien parecia perderse a lo lejos, no dudo por mucho tiempo y monto un caballo, comenzando a seguir a arya.

jaime y brienne se calentaban sus manos en frente de las llamas, se sentian muy agotados, dentro de la taberna el calor podia mantenerse, pero aun despues de haber comido un poco, se preparaban para dormir.

" no puedo creer que ella haga algo asi... robar la comida de establos y tabernas" dijo jaime cuando brienne llevo sus manos a su boca y dando un largo suspiro.

" despues de todo lo que hizo aun te sorprendes" afirmo brienne, mirando como jaime parecio por un momento enojarse, pero no podia, sentia algo por ella que no tenia explicacion.

" debemos dormir" dijo jaime cuando se lavanto y miro como brienne comenzaba acostarse muy cerca del fuego.

" podriamos dormir mas calientes juntos" dijo jaime cuando la mujer alta abrio sus ojos, viendo como jaime miro hacia los leños, quedaban pocos, lo que significaba que pronto se acabrian y deberian calentarse entre ellos.

" solo si te mentienes en tu lugar" dijo brienne cuando jaime asistio con su cabeza y acostadose a su lado, ambos estaban de espaldas, pero pronto jaime volvio su vista a brienne, esta respondio de la misma manera, brienne miraba los hermosos ojos de jaime, su barba ahora crecida, su cabello rubio, mientras que jaime llevo su mano a sus mejillas.

" ahora ya no somos enemigos... recuerdo lo que me dijiste en las riverun... que algun dia que nos volvamos a encontrar seriamos enemigos... no lo somos bri" dijo jaime cuando ella simplemete asistio y vio como el matareyes comenzo a acercarse mas a ella y por primera vez sintio los labios de un hombre en su boca, el la habia besado tan apacionadamente, ella ya no llevaba su armadura ni el la suya, luego de besarla, ambos respiraban muy fuerte.

"quieres que siga"pregunto jaime cuando brienne lentamente asistio con su cabeza, el beso su cuello y lentamente comenzo a desvestirse, mientras que brienne hacia lo mismo, unidos frente al fuego, mientras la nieve caia, y el viento helado soplaba desde el norte, brienne de trath y jaime llanister se unian para siempre, el habia olvidado a cersei por completo esa noche.

jon discutia planes de rescate con ser johra y el perro en el gran salon, cuando dany aparecio junto con tyrion quien llevaba pieles en sus hombres, el perro dio una pequeña risa al verlo asi.

" pareces un duende... enano" dijo el perro cuando tyrion respondio con una sonrisa viendo a jon volver su vista seria a dany.

" supe sobre los sobrevivientes... mis soldados te acompañaran a su rescate" dijo dany cuando jon parecio no gustarle la idea, pero al ver al enano asistir con su cabeza.

"en mi ausencia... mi hermana estara acargo, si me llegara a suceder algo alla afuera, sansa quedara a carga deanerys" dijo jon mirando seriamente, en ese momento dany se acerco a jon para poder hablar, pero en ese momento un soldado guardia entro muy rapido.

" mi lord... sus hermanas...abandonaron el castillo" afirmo el soldado cuando jon muy rapido paso por el lado de dany ignorandola, y llegado a su guardia, quien parecia muy asustado.

"a donde fueron... como es que dejaron que se fueran" grito jon cuando el soldado agacho su rostro.

" se fueron al bosque de lobos" afirmo el soldado cuando jon miro a tormond quien estaba sentado frente al mapa y este parecia muy mal herido.

" dime que no es alli donde esta el campamento" dijo jon muy precupado, cuando el salvaje asistio con su cabeza, jon en ese momento tomo su espada de la mesa y marcha solo hacia los establos, dejando a dany muy enojada junto con el consejo.

arya marchaba sola por el bosque, con su espada en la mano, mientras miraba por los arboles si encontraba rastros de algun campamento, su respiracion era mas rapida, en ese momento sintio unos pasos muy rapidos detras de ella, haciendo que se bajara de su caballo y sacara a su espada.

" sal de ahi quien seas" ordeno arya cuando miro hacia todos lados, pues mas ruidos provenian de muchos lugares, ella por un momento se sintio tan desorientada, pero fue alli cuando se encontro con una figura alta, de cabello blanco, con su piel tan palida que parecia hielo, es su espalda habia una gran espada de hielo, llevaba una armadura oscura, y sus ojos eran tan azules.

"ho mierda" dijo arya cuando miro a su espada arrojadola al suelo y viendo como esa cirtura se acercaba a ella, arya miro a su caballo quien la abandono muy asutado, en ese momento logro esquivar el ataque, recordando sus practicas en la casa de blanco y negro, dio una sonrisa al ver como esa cosa se movia mas rapdio que ella.

" al fin un digno oponente" dijo arya de nuevo cuando saco su daga de acero valyrio, miro como el caminante se alejo de ella, devaino su espada de hielo y camino de regreso a ella, pero arya al ver como marchaba hacia ella, paso por bajo sus brazos y se encontro detras de la criatura, esta al dar media vuelta, no encontro a la joven, haciendo que volviera a mirar hacia adelante y alli fue cuando arya desde abajo clavo la daga en su cuello y este se desarmo ante ella.

arya sonrio al ver que habia asesinado a un caminante, pero cuando levanto su encontro con muchos ojos celestes por todo el bosque, no dudo un segundo en correr en direccion de regreso a winterfell, sintiendo que la seguian detras de ella.

en ese momento se topo con el caballo de jon, quien este de un segundo bajo de el, tomando a su hermana y subiendola sobre su lomo.

" jom a donde vas" dijo arya mirando como jon la preparaba para que partiera de regreso a witerfell.

" regresa... debo encontrara a sansa" dijo jon cuando arya abrio sus ojos y sintio como jon golpeo al caballo y este regreso al sur, en direccion a winterfell.

jon saco su espada y espero muy pasiente a los caminantes, pero estos no aparecieron, acto seguido salio corriendo a buscar a sansa, habia corrido por mucho tiempo hasta encontrarse con una figura de cabello largo arrojada al suelo.

sansa miraba muy asustada al bosque, los pasos del caballo eran muy lentos, ella miraba a todos lados, buscando a su hermana.  
" arya" girtaba sansa cuando el caballo comenzo a relinchar, levantando sus patas, sansa miro hacia sus costados, cuando sintio que el caballo se detuvo y al volver su vista al frente habia una figura alta de piel pálida, sus ojos eran azules, y su cabello atado como en su mano llevaba una lanza.

sansa recordo la mirada de joffrey, la de locura y posesion, la de bealish, poder y ambision, y la de ramsay, lujuria y desfrute, pero la del caminante blanco no se comparaba con ninguna, ella estaba ante una de las ciraturas mas temibles de westeros, las que la vieja tata les contaba cuando eran niños, ahora eran tan reales y estaba frente a una de ellas, sansa dio un largo suspiro al ver como la cirtura toco al su caballo y este callo al suelo.

sansa por su parte intento recuperarse y salio corriendo por le bosque, mirando hacia atras, pero en ese momento se tropezo con las raices de un arbol,ella sintio un dolor en su vientre, llevo sus manos para protegerse del dolor pero al sentir unos pasos haciendo que esta volviera su vista hacia atras y vio como el caminante blanco se acercaba lentamente, sansa se arrastraba porque su tobillo estaba lastimado.

la fria mirada del caminante era suficiente para que sansa no pudeira ni moverse de por el temor que infundia, cuando la criatura extendio su mano para tomarla, ella cerro sus ojos y penso en las cosas bonitas que vivo, y sus manos en su veintre protegiendo a su unico hijo que jamas veria, pero cuando el brazo del caminante estaba a punto de tomarla, la espada de jon se interpuso y acabo con la critaura, el ruido hizo que sansa abriera sus ojos con miedo, alli fue cuando vio a jon quien parecia alegre de verla viva.

" sansa... por los siete infiernos, dije que nadie debia abandodar el castillo, si algo te llegaba suceder... " dijo jon levantandola del suelo y llevandola sobre sus brazos, al ver que estaba lastimada.

" te has golpeado en el vientre... sansa sientes dolor" dijo jon mirando con miedo al vientre de sansa, esta nego con su cabeza y en ese momento ambos volvieron su vista de nuevo al norte, alli habian cientos de ojos azules entre los arboles, todos los miraban a los dos.

" debemos salir de aqui... ahora" dijo jon cuando fantasma aparecio a su lado mirando con odio a los ojos ceslestes, aun recordaba a cuantos habia matado en su tiempo mas alla de la muralla.

 **Dejen sus comentarios por favor me ayudan a seguir, ademas de decirles que ya he escrito el final de esta historia, habra lagrimas**


	28. Chapter 28

Jon miraba con dolor y miedo al rostro de sansa, ella descansaba en su propia cama, en la habitacion del lord de winterfell, mientras que a su lado el maestre examinaba el tobillo de sansa y luego acaricio el vientre de la joven con sumo cuidado.  
" debemos esperar que despierte... tal vez la caida no haya afectado al embarazo" dijo wolkan cuando jon con su rostro de precupacion y sus ojos ceñidos asistio, wolkan dio una reverencia y se dirgio a la salida, al abrir la puerta se encontró con deanerys quien esperaba hablar con jon.  
Jon se levanto y camino hacia dany, quien muy de reojo miro a sansa en su cama.  
" porque esta aqui" pregunto dany cuando jon volvio su vista a la mujer que amaba y con dolor respondio.  
" su lugar es a mi lado y ahora me necesita... que quieres aqui" dijo jon cuando dany agacho su rostro e intento acercarse a jon lentamente.  
" solo quiero saber como te sientes" pregunto dany.  
" sansa esta alli en esa cama por mi culpa... debi haberla protegido... jamas debi descuidarla" dijo jon cuando dany nego con su cabeza y tomo las manos de jon.  
" no debes cargar con tanto en tus hombros... ahora lo primero es ganar la gran guerra, luego debes tomar una decision" dijo dany cuando jon solto sus manos y volvio hacia ella muy furioso.  
" porque... Porque de nuevo" dijo jon.  
" porque somos los ultimos targaryen... y debemos hacer que nuestra sangre perdure... somos diferentes a todas las casas... somos unicos, nuestra sangre es la del dragón" dijo dany con un tono de seguridad y anelo.  
" deberias esucharte... llamarte superior a los demas... yo no soy superior a nadie, no soy un targaryen, no soy un stark, soy jon snow" afirmo jon cuando dany abrio sus ojos e intento responderle, pero jon la detuvo.  
" no hables mas... por favor, quiero estar solo ahora " dijo jon cuando volvio a sentarse al lado de sansa y tomar su mano, cuando danh miro con reselo la escena y dejo la habitacion muy furiosa, cerrando la puerta con mucha fuerza, jon luego volvio hacia ella pero ya no estaba alli.  
" eres un stark" dijo sansa en voz baja y abriendos sus ojos, jon vio con alegria los ojos celestes de sansa y con unas lagrimas en los ojos miro como ella le daba una sonrisa.  
" esuchaste todo" pregunto jon.  
" solo lo necesario" afirmo sansa.  
"Necesario para que" dijo jon cuando vio que sansa intento sentarse en la cama, y ambos quedaron cara a cara.  
" para saber si puedo amarte" dijo sansa cuando tomo el rostro de jon con ambas manos y besarlo muy despacio y suavemente.

Jaime y brienne miraban como el rio los llevaba hasta las riverun, alli estaba el castillo de los tully, alli la nieve lo cubria todo, cuando los dos montando sus caballos llegaron ante las puertas del castillo esperando que bajar el puente de madera.  
" que es lo que quieren aqui" dijo un soldado con armadura tully desde las almenas del castillo.  
" queremos hablar con el lord de las riverrun... edmure tully" dijo jaime cuando el soldado volvio su vista hacia atras y aparecio muy lentamente el hermano de catlyn quien parecia muy callado y sombrio.  
" matareyes" dijo edmure cuando jaime volvio su vista a brienne quien parecia molesta al escuchar que lo llamaban de esa manera.  
" su nombre es jaime" grito brienne.  
" jaime lannister... es igual no cambia la persona solo que lleva el nombre de una casa odiada" grito edmure cuando los dos alli abajo cambiaron sus rostros.  
" y que tal el nombre stark... estamos aqui porque lady sansa su sobrina le pide ayuda por segunda vez a la casa tully, esta vez no es oor winterfell o por el norte... la gran guerra esta aqui" dijo brienne cuando jaime levanto su vista al hombre quien cambió su rostro al esuchar el nombre stark de nuevo.  
" usted decide... si baja ese puente puede cambiar la historia" grito jaime cuando miro a edmure quien parecia cada vez mas nervioso.  
" como puedo creer en la palabra de un rompe juramentos como usted" dijo edmure.  
" no he dado ningun juramento... solo le estoy pidiendo que nos deje entrar a ambos... debe escucharnos" dijo jaime cuando miro a brienne, ella estaba cada vez mas furiosa al ver que no habia respuesta.  
En ese momento el ruido del puente decendiendo hizo que ambos miraran como se bajaba y ambos se dieron una sonrisa.  
" me quieres decir que el ejercito de muertos es verdad" dijo edmure quien caminaba junto con jaime y brienne por los pasillos del castillo.  
" todo es real... debemos aceptarla y unirnos si no lo hacemos... perderemos todos" dijo jaime cuando edmure se detuvo y miro como su mujer e hijo estaban cenando en el salon.  
"Mi lord... se que fue dificil su vida despues de la boda roja... pero nada se compara con lo que vendra si el norte cae... su hijo y mujer no estaran a salvo...nadie lo estara" dijo brienne cuando edumre volvio su vista hacia ella y el silencio en ese momento parecia ser terrible.  
" los tully no apoyaron a los stark cuando mas los necesitaban y black fish esta muerto, ahora mi casa depende de mi... los tully lucharan en el norte" afirmo edmure cuando jaime y brienne sonrieron apenas y miraron como edmure se dirigio para ver a su hijo y mujer feliz y alegre de estar con ellos.  
"Lo lograste" dijo jaime mirando a brienne.  
" lo logramos" afirmo la mujer alta cuando jaime tomo muy lentamente su mano y miraron como los el cielo se volvio un poco mas oscuro.

Arya miraba al bosque de lobos desde las almenas de winterfell, su rostro era serio y de temor, cuando sintio unos pasos a su lado.  
" como te sientes" dijo sansa quien caminaba muy lentamente y se apoyama sobre las rocas de la muralla.  
" mejor que tu" dijo arya dandole una pequeña sonrisa y mirandola con desconfianza.  
" cuando jon te trajo de regreso... le dijo a wolkan que te obserba... acaso estas enferma" pregunto arya cuando sansa agacho su rostro sin poder responderle a su hermana.  
" jon debe informar nuchas cosas en la reunion cuando regresen jaime y brienne de las riverrun... te prometo respuetas ese dia... no hoy" dijo sansa mirando como su hermana lentamente asistio.  
" luego soy yo la rara" dijo arya cuando sansa dio una pequeña sonrisa.  
" me dijieron que mataste a uno... mataste a un caminante" pregunto sansa."  
" asi es" afirmo arya cuando su hermana simplemente asistio con su cabeza.  
" yo solamente corri hasta caerme... casi me mata si no fuera por jon" dijo sansa quien miro de regreso al bosque de lobos recordando el rostro frio y los ojos azules que habían congelado el alma de sansa y aun podia verlos en las noches.  
" luego de verlos... luego de matar a uno de ellos...verlo cara a cara, no se compara con las historias de tata... no se que sentirian robb o papa, pero por primera vez en mi vida despues de que papa muriera... senti miedo sansa... senti que mi vida acabaria en ese momento cuando vi lo agil que era, la fuerza, y a sus muertos... si mataron a un dragon... no te pones a pensar que pasaria si perdemos contra ellos... toda nuestra vida planenando vivir en paz, luchando entre nosotros por poder cuando algo mas grande y fuerte como los muertos vienen y te arrebatan todo" dijo arya cuando miro a su hermana quien parecia mas que asustada, su rostro habia cambiado por completo.  
" si perdemos las esperanzas ahora... pereemos todo arya... siempre que temo a algo, deposito mi confianza en algo... o alguien" dijo sansa cuando su hermana volvio su vista.  
" en quien" pregunto arya.  
" jon... jon es todo lo que tuve cuando mas sola me encontraba, el fue mi pilar para recuperarme despues de todo lo de ramsay, aprendi mucho de el" dijo sansa cuando arya asistio con su cabeza y miro hacia el bosque con seriedad.  
" perdi mi espada fue un regalo de jon...la arroje al suelo y jamas la volvere a ver... aunque viendo que no puedo luchar con una asi contra los muertos tal vez sea mejor" dijo arya cuando sansa miro hacia su cintura.  
" aun tienes la daga.. puedes matar a caminantes con eso" dijo sansa cuando su hermana asistio con su cabeza.  
" arya stark... asesina de caminantes blancos y la de muchos rostros" dijo sansa con una sonrisa que hacia que se viera mas bellan arya volvio a verla y respondio con una risa muy suave.

" se que todos estan precupados por los ultimos acontecimientos" dijo jon mirando a todos lo señores presentes en el gran salon, dando una pausa y volviendo a mirar a sansa, quien estaba a su lado junto con sus hermanos, danh estaba al frente, junto con tyrion, ella llevaba una mirada fria y adolorida.  
" lo que ha sucedido... solo significa que el enemigo esta cerca... nos a estado vigilando, debemos estar listos pars cualquier ataque, debemos defender winterfell" dijo jon cuando lord glover se levanto de la banca y miro a sus seguidores quienes estaban sorprendidos por lo sucedido.  
" si estan muy cerca... porque no han atacado aun " pregunto glover cuando muchos asistieron con su cabeza ante la duda que hizo a jon mirar a bran.  
" no lo se... el rey de la noche no es un simple mosntruo... es astuto, sagaz e inquietante, tal vez espera el momento adecuado o espera ver una gran oportunidad de atacar" dijo jon cuando en ese momento un lord dio una pregunta que ya no podia esconder mas una respuesta.  
" la reina dragon esta aqui para luchar por nosotros ... pero que hara el rey del norte cuando la guerra acabe" pregunto el hombre cuando dany miro a jon quien no tenia respuesta, luego se levanto cuando su mano tyrion parecia haberse sorprendido.  
" jon snow... hace tiempo me entrego el norte... ustedes han destruido el ejercito de cersei lannister... rompieron el pacto con la reina cersei... debian recibirnun castigo... lady sansa stark debía ser juzgada pero no fue asi... jon snow se arrodillo y me llamo su reina para salvar su vida... cuando la guerra acabe, el norte tendra a una nueva guardiana del norte" dijo dany cuando todos los lores del norte se levantaron furiosos mirando e insultando a jon.  
" su hermano fue nombrado rey del norte y perdio el norte cuando se enamoro... ahora usted perdio el norte por el amor a su familia" grito lord manderly quien parecia muy furioso, dany por su parte dio una pequeña sonrisa al ver como jon y sansa eran insultados, arya miro con furia a su hermano bastardo levantándose de su mesa.  
" porque jamas me dijieron esto... soy una stark... debia saberlo" dijo arya.  
Jon agacho su rostro y volvio a mirar a dany quien parecia satisfecha de verlos acorralados, pero su rostro cambio cuando jon tomo la mano de sansa sobre la gran mesa.  
" mis lores... no puedo responderles a todas sus preguntas... ni a las dudas de mi familia " dijo jon mirando a arya cuando decia las ultimas palabras.  
" pero ya no puedo ocultarles mas... deben saber la verdad... toda la verdad" dijo jon cuando miro a sansa quien asistio con su cabeza y presiono su mano mas fuerte dandole seguridad, bran volvio a mirar a jon con asombro y dando una pequeña sonrisa.  
" que verdad hablas" pregunto tyrion cuando dany miro al enano quien bajo de su asiento y se dirgio a jon y sansa.  
" la rebelion de Robert se basó en una mentira" dijo jon cuando todos se miraron y cientos de voces llenaron el gran salon.  
" al fin pude esuchar esa frase que por años me dije a mi mismo" dijo un ansiano muy al fondo del gran salon, cuando todos e incluso jon miraron como una joven de cabello negro ayudaba a levantarse a un hombre de vestimenta norteña.  
" quien es usted" dijo jon mirando con duda y asombro.  
" mi nombre es aquel al que todos se preguntan que fue de el... soy howland reed" dijo el hombre cuando meera miro a bran con seriedad y este simplemente asistio con su cabeza.  
" lord reed" dijo jon quien desendio de la gran mesa y camino hacia el hombre, jon miro como el anciano acaricio su rostro mirandolo con ternura.  
" la primera vez que te vi era solo un bebe recien nacido... y ahora aqui... como siempre debiste ser... un rey" dijo el hombre cuando todos alli comenzaron a murmurar, fue tyrion quien comenzaba a entenderlo todo miro a dany y esta simplemente parecia no poder decirle nada, el enano nego con su cabeza y camino hacia jon y reed quienes miraron al enano acercarse a ellos.  
" diganmen que no es lo que creo que es" dijo turion cuando volvio su vista a sansa y esta parecia mas asustada que antes.  
" que demonios sucedio en la torre de la alegria" pregunto tyrion mirando a reed quien meneo su cabeza y dio una pequela sonrisa.  
" aquel dia... nacio un niño destinado a convertirse en un gram hombre como el que lo tuvo en brazo y le dio su nombre... lyanna no fue sexuestrada y violada por el Príncipe rhaegar... sino fue amada" afirmo howland cuando todos miraron a jon y hasta incluso arya comenzaba a entenderlo todo.  
" lord eddard Stark murio llevándose a su tumba el secreto de este hombre frente a ustedes... el no es un bastardo del norte... ante ustedes esta el heredero al trono de hierro" dijo reed cuando dany lo interrumpio furiosa y camino hacia ellos.  
" mi hermano esta muerto... lyanna esta muerta... ned stark esta muerto... el es un targaryen no lo dudo... pero dejo de serlo el dia que entro a este lugar por primera vez... en cambio yo nací y creci con las historias de mi familia y de el trono de hierro... estoy aqui para tomarlo, es mio por derecho" dijo dany cuando jon agacho su rostro y camino hacia ella apoyando su mano en su hombro.  
" no me interesa ser rey... no me interesa el trono de hierro... mi familia es mas importante" dijo jon cuando dany parecía arrepentirse de sus palabras y jon dio media vuelta dirigiendose a sus lores.  
" ya no puedo obligarlos a que mi sigan... no soy quien creen que soy... pero les pido que sigan a sansa stark, ella es su guardiana del norte... ella es una stark y ella es la mujer por la cual daria mi vida una y otra vez" dijo jon cuando el enano abrio sus ojos y todos alli se sorprendieron de esuchar las palabras de jon, la afirmacion de que amaba a su propia hermana.  
" como es posible algo asi" grito lord manderly.  
" se que es difícil de entender... pero amo a sansa... y lo hare hasta mis ultimos dias... entrege mi reino por su vida y lo haria de nuevo" dijo jon cuando todos parecian haberse silenciado y fue en ese momento en que un grito desgarrador se sintio a las afueras del castillo y un guardia ingreso de inmediato al gran salon.  
" lord snow... deberia venir a ver esto" dijo el soldado cuando jon miro a dany y sansa, luego volvio corriendo junto con los demas lores hasta las alemenas del castillo para encontrarse con un gran espiral sobre la nieve frente a winterfell y el campamento dhotraki alli el espiral eran gigantesco jon recordo con dolor y odio a el puño de los primeros hombres, frente a winterfell un gran espiral de cuerpos de aquellos salvajes sobrevivientes de eastwach ahora formaban parte de esa señal de amenaza.  
" caminantes" dijo jon cuando los lores lo miraron asustados y volvieron sus vistas a las colinas y sobre ellas habian una figura sobre un caballo, en su mano llevaba una lanza, el caminante los miraba firamente y sin temor luego dio media vuelta y se alejó desapareciendo de la vista de los lores quienes ahora creian en todo lo que jon les habia dicho, ahora habia una guerra mas importante que el linaje de un bastardo o el amor de unos primos.  
********************

jaime miraba al sur muy serio y concentrado, las nubes y la nieve no lo molestaban, su vestimenta ahora era opacada por la nieve, el sur se extendia hasta donde su vista alcanzaba, detras de el un caballo se acercaba muy rapido y con un fuerte galope.

" jaime" dijo brienne cuando el matareyes volvio su vista a la mujer alta, le dio una sonrisa y luego cuando se coloco a su lado le tomo la mano muy suavemente.

" sabes que ahora entiendo todo" dijo jiame cuando su enamorada cambio su rostro al verlo muy extraño.

" que entiendes"pregunto de nuevo acompañando su vista al sur.

" a ned stark" dijo de nuevo el matareyes recordando la ultima vez que habia visto al honorable stark y guardian del norte, habia luchado frente a un prostibulo y lo habia dejado mal herido uno de sus escoltas, ahora recordaba su estupido error.

" el hombre amaba el norte... lo entiendo... el sur esta plagado de mentiras y traidores" dijo jaime cuando volvio su vista a brienne con una sonrisa y luego le dio un beso en sus manos para ponerse en marcha a la cabeza del ejercito tully.

cientos de hombres ahora curzaban las tierras de los rios hacia winterfell, en un ultimo intento de unir fuerzas contra la gran guerra que ya habia comenzado pero que pronto explotaria ante las murallas de el castillo de los stark o tal vez los hombres irian al norte para enfrentarlos.

jaime marchaba primero como aquella vez que guiaba a su ejercito lannister ante las murallas de alto jardin, ahora a su lado estaba brienne con vestimenta norteña y con el emblema stark en su pecho, a su otro lado edmure tully quien ahora debia responder al llamado de los stark y luchar de su lado.

habian pasado semanas enteras desde que habian salido de las riverrun, ahora estaban ante las planas tierras del norte, pronto llegarian a winterfell, habian curzado aldeas vacias y destruidas por el invierno, algunos castillos se habian sitiado para no recibir ningun forastero y menos a un ejercito, el invierno era demasiado curel para los campesinos.

el cielo se tornaba mas oscuro cuanto mas al norte se dirigian, edmure comenzaba a notarlo, y algo le decia que pronto veria la verdadera amenaza, cuando una gran parbada de cuervos paso sobre ellos, dando media vuelta y mirandolos como si fueran enemigos y luego comenzaron a regresar al norte.

" jamas vi a tantos cuervos y menos comportarse asi" dijo edmure cuando jaime quien no dirigio su vista hacia el antes de responder, simplemente miraba al norte con seriedad.

" es brandon stark... sabe que vamos a winterfell ahora" afirmo jaime cuando edmure miro a brienne quien dio una pequeña sonrisa y asistio con su cabeza, el hombre no entendia mucho a lo que se referia.

" los stark... magia en sus venas" dijo edmure cuando jaime asistio con su cabeza, luego volvio a mirarlo con una pequeña sonrisa.

" aun no has visto lo que viene en verdad y lo que vuela sobre los cielos no seran cuervos" dijo jaime cuando ambos miraron como el cielo comenzaba a nevar mas feurte aun, aullidos de lobos hacian que los soldados muchas veces se detuvieran para mirar hacia sus costados con temor a que un lobo saltara hacia ellos.

jon admiraba como dany les hablaba a sus dhotrakis en su idioma frente a el, los grandes y altos salvajes miraban a sansa quien ahora estaba a su lado, ellos habian decidio hablar con los pura sangre para comenzar los preparativos para un ataque sorpresa enemigo, jon estaba al lado de gusano gris quien llevaba su casco en su brazo, cuando unos dhotrakis estaban hablando entre ellos y miraban a sansa con unos ojos de deseo y ferbor.

" que es lo que dicen" pregunto jon a el comandante de los inmaculados quien volvio su vista a los salvajes y escucho atentamente.

" no se muy bien su idioma pero creo que dicen... que su hermana... es rara para ellos, por su cabello, como si fuera fuego, desean verla desnuda, y poder montarla como si feura un caballo, se preguntan de que color sera el cabello de su..." dijo gusano gris cuando abrio sus ojos y cerro su boca al entenderlos, no podia pronunciar lo que estaban diciendo sobre sansa.

"vamos sigue... de donde " dijo jon cuando gusano gris lo miro y agacho su vista a su entrepierna para darle a entender a jon, quien miro a sansa y luego volvio sin miedo a los dos salvajes que se rieron al verlo pararse frente a ellos, pues jon no era mas que un enano, el tenia que levantar su vista para hablarles.

" vamos... diganmelo a mi... no les importa hablar en mi idioma... los matare... eso entienden verdad" dijo jon cuando sansa se puso muy nerviosa y fue dany quien dio media vuelta y dejo de habalr con el comandante de los dhotrakis y se dirigio a jon muy lentamente.

" que sucede aqui" pregunto deanerys cuando jon miro a la reina dragon con odio.

" le faltan el respeto a sansa" dijo jon cuando dany miro a sansa quien estaba muy avergonzada.

dany volvio hacia los salvajes y les hablo muy fuerte hasta que ambos agacharon sus rostros y se acercaron a sansa quien miro a jon, este estaba a punto de desvainar su espada, pero vio como los dos salvajes se arrodillaron ante sansa y cortaron sus pequeñas tresas, arrojandolas a los pies de sansa.

"que hacen" pregunto jon cuando dany dio una pequeña sonrisa.

" bueno digamos que se estan lamentando" dijo dany cuando sansa asistio con su cabeza y los dos dhorakis se levantaron y se dirigion de nuevo a sus compañeros, mientras que jon volvio a sansa y esta simplemente asistio con su cabeza.

" hable con el comandante, si algun espectro o caminante se aparece por las cercanias haran sonar los cuernos, ademas de que habra dhotrakis explorando el territorio desde esta noche, sus espadas algunas son de acero valiryo por lo cual sirven contra los caminantes"afirmo dany cuando jon asistio con su cabeza y dando media vuelta para dirigirse de regreso a winterfell con sansa a su lado.

" que ibas a hacer con esos dos dhotrakis" pregunto sansa cuando miro a jon con una sonrisa, el volvio a mirarla sorprendido.

" matarlos" dijo jon cuando sansa meneo su cabeza y volvio a mirar hacia adelante.

" lastima... por que uno de ellos se veia muy hermoso" dijo sansa cuando comenzo a caminar mas rapido dejando a jon quien se detuvo, con sus ojos abiertos y con una gran sorpresa de esuchar eso salir de la boca de sansa stark.

" es una broma" dijo jon mirando a sansa quien no se detenia hasta entrar por las grandes puertas del castillo, ella llevaba un hermoso vestido y su cabello largo que colgaba por ambos lados de sus hombro.  
***********************************************************

jon y sansa entraron a su recamara, el la abrazo muy rapido y comenzo a besarla apasionadamente, el apoyo su frente en ella, cuando sansa lo tomo de su cintura, jon llevaba esa armadura que hacia a sansa desearlo mas en su cama y de nuevo tenerlo para ella sola.

" se ven muy bonitos... lo saben" dijo arya quien con sus brazos en su espalda y con la daga en su cintura los miraba seriamente, jon y sansa se separaraon muy asustados, no habian visto a arya cuando habian entrado, algo que los sorprendio.

" dioses arya... cientos de veces te dije que no hagas eso" dijo sansa llevando su mano a su pecho cuando su hermana dio unos pasos mas cerca de ambos.

"despues de todo lo que sucedio ahora solo te importa las cosas que hago... sabes que no dejas de sorpenderme sansa... cuando eras una niña deseabas casarte con joffrey porque era el principe y heredaria el trono y a jon lo odiabas por la simple razon de que mama lo hacia... ahora que sabemos quien es y que derechos tiene... logras volverlo tu enamorado" dijo arya cuando sansa miro con dolor a su hermana, se sentia tan dolida, no sabia como responderle, se sentia debil y sin proteccion ante esas palabras, péro fue jon quien se interpuso entre arya y sansa.

" arya... volves a decir algo asi y te juro que no respondere... sansa y yo... sentimos lo que sentimos mucho tiempo antes de que supieramos la verdad sobre mis padres... ambos estabamos en nuestros peores momentos y nos unimos... los sentimientos surgieron y no pudimos denetenerlos" dijo jon cuando arya cambio su rostro y con su tono burleso le hablo.

" vamos... y luego se acostaron en esta cama y tampoco sabian lo que hacian... sansa te abrio sus piernas y te volvio un estupido jon" dijo arya cuando jon tomo su mano cuando esta se dirigio a sansa.

" lo que acabas de decir... deberias irte y recapacitar... lo siento pero debes irte" dijo jon cuando arya miro a sansa con furia.

" no diras nada" dijo arya cuando vio que su hermana no parecia defenderse, se dirigio a la puerta pero antes de irse sansa hablo.  
" si en verdad alguna vez te enamoras... sabras lo que se siente... no puedes luchar contra el" dijo sansa cuando su hermana no volteo para mirarlo y cerro muy fuerte su puerta, dejando a sansa con lagrimas en sus ojos y jon la abrazo muy fuerte, este miraba aun la puerta, sentia mucho dolor por las acciones de arya.

"tranquila sansa" dijo jon cuando beso a su prima en su frente, luego bajo para besar sus labios, sansa respondio con mucho deseo, ella lo abrazo y comenzo a desnudarlo, ambos se sentaron en la cama, sansa apoyo su frente en la suya y se quedaron por un largo momento asi, sansa tomo la mano de jon y la llevo a su vientre.

" crees que podremos verlo crecer" pregunto sansa cuando jon asistio con mucha seguridad.

" lo veremos crecer... le enseñare a cabalgar y si es una nena le ensañaras a bordar como lo haces tu...porque sera nuestro... y ahora despues de años de luchar sin saber por que lo hacia... ahora se porque debo hacerlo... porque te tengo a ti y a nuestro hijo"dijo jon besando el cuello de sansa y haciendola sentirse muy excitada ante los besos de jon, ella mordio el lobulo de la oreja de jon y en voz baja le hablo.

" me pregunto como lo haran los dhotrakis... son salvajes" dijo sansa cuando jon abrio sus ojos y volvio a mirar a sansa quien dio una hermosa y extendida risa.

" tu obesecion por los dhotrakis me preocupa... deben ser los síntomas del embarazo"dijo jon cuando sansa no podia resistirse a reir ante las palabras de jon quien parecia muy precupada por ella.  
 **Notas: otro capitulo llego, tarde en escribirlo, pero espero que sea de su agrado, quiero que dejen todos sus comentarios y que desean ver en los ultimos capitulos, quedan unos dos o tres ya no mas, lo siento pero no quedan muchas tramas que resolver, brienne y jaime fue una de las que quise terminar desde que comenze con esto, ahora bran y arya tendran sus cierres en la historia cuando todo termine, deanerys y jon también porque el final ya esta decidido, solo faltan palabras para describirlo y terminar.**  
 **Pd: otra historia comenzara... esta vez sera diferente, jon y sansa pero cuando todo acabe, que sera de sus vidas, y me refiero a la serie, no a esta narración ( se los dejo para que piensen, ambos personajes tienen que arreglar cuentas en la serie cuando de vuelvan a ver en la ultima temporada, y ahora con todo lo de jon y dany que sucedera).el soundtrack que encontre sera para esa historia.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Momentos finales**

Jon miraba con admiracion como los soldados de tully llegaban a las grandes puertas de winterfell, todos llevaban vestíbulos abrigados, hombres y caballos abanderados milagro con el temor de los grandes y los altos salvajes dhotrakis.  
Jon empezaba a bajar las escaleras para encontrarse con brienne jaime y edmure quienes desmontaban sus caballos y se preparaban para recibir un jon, cuando vieron que aparecieron en su lado.  
"mis lores" dijo que cuando se edumir la observación con sopresa y admiracion al ver a la ultima targaryen.  
"reina dragon es un honor poder conocerla en persona" dijo edmure cuando se arrodillo frente a dany quien dio una sonrisa al ver como el hombre se inclinaba ante ella sin problema y fue dany quien miro a jon este ultimo no le gusto el gesto de lord tully  
"por que deberias arrodilarse mi señor" dijo que sin embargo apareció lentamente y con su vestido nuevo y diferente, en sus hombres llevaba las pieles nuevas, sus mangas eran de colores rojos oscuros, en su piel y su cuello llevaba el emblema stark.  
"porque soy la reina" dijo dany dando medios de comunicación y viendo llegar a la señora de winterfell.  
"pero si usted acepta que un hombre se arrodille ante usted sin que usted lo ordene se creer superior ... y no lo es" dijo sansa cuando edmure se levantó asombrado de ver lo hermosa que era la hija mayor de su hermana.  
"sobrina ... eres igual a tu madre ... la belleza es notable, estoh aquí por el nombre de mi hermana y de la casa stark" dijo edmure cuando se acerco un sansa y el abrazo con mucho cariño.  
"tio edmure ... gracias por venir" dijo sansa cuando volvio a mirarla y apoyo sus dos manos en su rostro para simplemente admirarla un momento mas.  
"no tienes que agradecer ... era mi obligación ... ademas de aceptar el llamado de la reina deanerys" dijo Edmure cuando asistió con su cabeza y miro a los soldados ingresar al castillo.  
"cuantos hombres ha traído a winterfell mi señor" pregunto  
La reina dragón.  
"diez mil hombres de mi reina" afirmo edmure cuando dany cambio su rostro.  
"tan solo eso" dijo que cuando se sentía doloroso por esa afirmación, y fue en ese momento que sansa la interrumpio.  
"todos los soldados que se unen en la gran guerra seran Bienvenidos ... sean o no suficientes" dijo sina darle una sonrisa a edmure y en ese momento brienne se acerco una dama stark, cuando edmure y jaime dejaron el patio y jon miraba como deanerys se dirigia a hanlar con el enano quien admiraba a las filas de hombres.  
"mi lady supe lo de su ataque ... debi estar aquí ... fue mi error abandonarla ... haber sido muerto" dijo brienne cuando sin conversar con su cabeza y sonriendo vio a jon quien caminaba hacia ellas.  
"pero no fue asi ... jon me salvo y me trajo a mi ya arya de regreso a el castillo ... estoy bien brienne" dijo sina cuando la alta mujer miro a jon con una sonrisa.  
"lord snow ... usted es un gran hombre de padre estaria orgulloso" dijo brienne cuando jon nego con su cabeza y miro un sansa con precupacion.  
"si mi señora sobre eso ... debe ponerse al tanto de todo" dijo jon cuando miro a la mujer de cabello plateado quien volvio si vista a sina quien estaba precupada.

" usted es hijo de quien" pregunto brienne acompañada de jaime a su lado, mientras que jon y sansa estaban frente a ellos y miraba con precupacion.  
" se que es complicado pero es asi... y ahora el norte perdio a su rey... a su lord y ahora sólo sansa es señora de winterfell y yo un bastardo targaryen" dijo jon cuando bran quien estaba al frente de la chimenea del gran salon los interrumpio a todos.  
" no lo eres jon... ellos eligieron un nombre alguna vez... te llamaron por su nombre en ñas noches en que rhaegar y lyanna dormian juntos y felices... fuiste amado... aegon targaryen" dijo bran cuando todos en el gran salon cambiaron sus rostros, jon se sento muy cansado en las bancas y sansa se sento a su lado para apoyar su mano en su pierna.  
" jon estas bien"pregunto sansa.  
" aegon" dijo jon mirando a davos quien dio un paso al frente con una pequeña sonrísa.  
" la primera palabra qje aprendi a leer fue aegon gracias a la princesa sheeren y ahora acosnejo al principe aegon targaryen... eso suena demasiado loco" dijo davos cuando logro sacar una sonrisa de el rostro de jon.  
" asi que tu eres el nieto del hombre que mate" dijo jaime bebdiendo de la copa de vino y sentandose frente ala chimenea al lado de bran y mirando con seriedad al cuervo de tres ojos.  
" debes cuidarla ahora en mas" dijo bran cuando brienne logro esuchar lo que el joven stark le decia a su amado.  
" que " pregunto jaime.  
" tu heredero ahora yace en su vientre" dijo bran cuando miro a la mujer alta y esta no supo como reacionar a lo que bran afirmaba, jaime miro con unas lagrimas en sus ojos levantándose y acercandose a brienne y luego la abrazo muy fuerte ante todos.  
" bueno una noticia buena en todo esta mierda " dijo jon cuando miro a jaime y este asistio con su cabeza.  
" es momento" dijo sansa tomando la mano de jon y este asistio con su cabeza.  
" cuando la guerra acabe... como señora de winterfell necesito unirme en matrimonio y eligo al ahora Príncipe targaryen para unir a las casas stark y targaryen" dijo sansa mirando como arya aparecia al fondo del salon muy seria pero los dos se alegraron de ver como la joven stark dio una pequeña sonrisa y asistio con su cabeza,lo que significaba que habia perdonado a su hermana y primo.  
" no sin mi concentimiento" dijo deanerys cuando aparecio detras de todos, jon y sansa se miraron muy precupados.  
"Disculpe mi reina... pero usted puede controlar los siete reinos... pero no a mi ni a sansa" dijo jon cuando dio un paso al frente y miro fijamente a deanerys.  
" soy la reina... y mis ordenes deben cuplirse... tu eres mi ultimo heredero... y la esperanza de la casa targaryen" dijo dany cuando jon no dudo en mirarla fijamente y volver hacia sansa para tomarla de la mano.  
" mi futuro esta a su lado...mi futuro esta aqui" dijo jon cuando toco el vientre de sansa y todos alli se acallaron , las miradas estaban en sansa, ella no sabia como reaccionar, se sentia feliz y protegida, pero al mismo tiempo sentia ese miedo a ser tratada como una fiel imagen de cersei.  
Dany no podia formar alguna oracion o palabra que describiera lo que sentia.  
" es... eso no puede" dijo dany cuando jon volvio hacia ella con un rostro de seriedad.  
" es posible... es real... es mi hijo" dijo jon cuando dany agacho su rostro al fin derrotada, no podia luchar mas contra algo asi, pero fue jon quien con su mano llevo a la barbilla de dany y obligo a verlo a la cara.  
" eres mi familia... eres mi sangre, pero debes entender, amo a sansa y siempre lo hare... mi hijo... tu sobrino... tu sangre" dijo jon en voz baja cuando dany lentamente asistio con su cabeza y dio unos pasos mas para llegar a sansa quien era mas alta que ella pero ambas tenian la imagen de ser las reinas mas fuertes de todo westeros, ambas habian vivido situaciones diferentes, pero ahora el destino las habia hecho conocerse, desde el momento en que ned stark perdió la cabeza, desde que khal drogo murio, estaban destinadas a verse a la cara, el hielo y el fuego.  
" alguna vez estuve embarazada... ser madre fue siempre mi sueño... lo soy... madre de dragones, pero tu seras una gran madre, jamas dejaras de amarlos... te pido perdon... simplemente perdon" dijo dany cuando sansa cambio sj rostro serio por una pequeña sonrisa y tomo la mano de dany para llevarla a su vientre.  
" por muchos años creiste que eras la ultima... ahora el es parte de tu familia...el hijo de un dragon y un lobo... no hay nada que perdonar" dijo sansa cuando dany acaricio el vientre de sansa y lentamente sonrio.  
" no hay mas nada que discutir... luego de la guerra... jon y sansa se unira en matrimonio con el concentimiento de la reina" dijo dany cuando muchos alli asistieron con su cabeza arya se acerco a sansa asombrada y miro el vientre de su hermana, esta ultima sentia el enojo de nuevo de arya.  
" como la llamaras si es una niña" pregunto arya cuando apoyo su mano y volvio a mirar a sansa.  
" catlyn" dijo sansa cuando su hermana dio una linda y calmada sonrisa.

Cersei miraba con dolor como el cielo se volvia mas oscuro con el pasar de los días, cuando habia entrado al salon de trono estaba completamente sola, no habia nadie alli, cuando en años atras varys, bealish, robert, renly joffrey, tommen, tyrion e inculso la maldita sansa, ella de todas las personas que habia vivido con ella en la capital, la joven stark ahora se habian convertido en una jove fuerte, estaba un poco orgullosa de lo que era, pues era una sobreviviente del juego, oues todos aquellos ahora estaban muertos o lejos de alli, ahora se sentaba en ese trono y a su alrededor el silencio era molesto, el sonido del viento helado la molestaba, la nieve que ahora lo cubria todo la molestaba, su vestimenta la molestaba, todo le recordaba a jaime, al pasado, al madlito dia en que llegaron a winterfell con robert, si tan solo no hubieran viajado, nada habria pasado joffrey estaria vivo, tommen estaria vivo myrcella a su lado, sus hijos a su lado, pero ese pensamiento la enloquecia cada vez mas.  
" mi reina... noticias... del norte" dijo el mestro cuando vio como la reina se levanto del trono y tomo la carta de su mano.  
"Sansa... sera madre y ahora se casara con el bastardo de ned stark... luego soy yo quien me cogía a mi hermano... creo que ella a aprendido mucho de mi" dijo cersei dando una sonrisa cuando el maestre nego con su cabeza.  
" el bastardo... jon snow es hijo de rhaegar targaryen y lyanna stark, ambos se amaban y se casaron en secreto" dijo el viejo hombre cuando cersei asombrada ante la afirmacion volvio a su trono y al sentarse comenzo a ilar todos los hilos sueltos desde aquel dia en que la rebelión de robert termino.  
" es claro... porque el estupido principe dejaria a ser arhur dyne protegiando a una puta que solo la uso para violarla... desearia que Robert estuviera vivo para saberlo... saber que ella amaba a otro hombre y el estaba loco por ella... sabes que el me afirmo... jamas me amo y aun asi vivo a mi lado... ahora estoy aqui y el muerto pudierndose en stromsend" dijo cersei cuando dio una sonrisa y dio una pequeña risa que hizo a qyburn no poder entenderla.  
" eso convierte a la sobervia puta targaryen en una simple princesa... y al bastardo el legítimo heredero... ese joven a escalado mucho igual que yo "dijo cersei cuando dio otra risa mas del solo pensar como habria resccionado denaerys ante esa noticia.  
" mi lady... el representante de el banco de hierro esta aqui de nuevo" dijo qyburn cuando la montaña entro por las grandes puertas y detras de el aquel viejl hombre que le habia dado el oro para contratar a la compañia dorada.  
" mi reina... me alegra verla feliz" dijo el hombre cuando cersei se levanto y camino hacia el.  
" me imagino que vino hasta aqui para tener mi pago" pregunto cersei.  
" asi es... el tiempo estipulado a caducado y debe rendir cuentas al banco" dijo el hombre cuando la montaña lo tomo de sus brazos para no dejarlo escapar.  
" aqui tienes mi pago" dijo cersei cuando mas soldados con armaduras negras entraron y en sus manos llevaban jarrones de fuego salvaje, el hombre miraba a cersei y suplicaba que detuviera todo, pero la montaña logró atarlo del cuello y con su soga comenzó aorcarlo, cersei sonreia cuando vio ante sus ojos el fuego verde arder sobre los pies del representante del banco, los gritos en el gran salon era aterradores, qyburn estaba mirando con dolor la escena y al ver como cersei sonreia al sentir el fuego y el humo salir del cuerpo de hombre calcinado.  
"Quiero a jon snow y a deanerys targaryen aqui... tendrán el mismo fin... probaré si la puta dragon tambien no arde con fuego salvaje" grito cersei cuando sentia los ultimps gritos de el hombre frente a ella.

Jon caminaba por los costados de los grandes dragones que ahora dormian sobre las tierras de winterfell, el los sentia respirar, cuando fue deanerys quien aparecio a su lado.  
" despues de la muerte de mi hermano viserys... me habia sentido libre, no habia nadie quien me obligara a hacer cosas que no deseaba... ahora perdi a uno de mis hijos... que lleva su nombre, aun estoy destruida" dijo dany cuando jon miro con dolor como dany comenzo a acariciar a drogon quien abrio sus ojos y levanto su enorme cuello.  
" aun lo siento mucho... jamas debio ir al norte" dijo jon cuando deanerys nego con su cabeza.  
" siempre supe que algun día conoceria la muralla... pues habia visto una visión...y se lo que seguira... pues todo lo que vi a sucedido y creo que puedo saber como terminara" dijo dany cuando tomo la mano de jon y la llevo hasta rhaegal quien miro con tranquilidad la mano de jon.  
" es por eso que debes aceptar quien eres... tu eres el hijo de mi hermano... eres el hijo del dragon y por eso debes saber todo sobre ellos" dijo deanerys cuando jon acaricio con cuidado al dragon amarillo y este respiraba con tranquilidad.  
" dracarys... significa fuego en alto valyrio... ellos entienden ese idioma y siento una conexion con ellos que no puedo explicar" dijo dany cuando drogon alzo sus alas y se elevo a lo alto sobrevolando la torre rota de winterfell y apoyándose como guardian, observando como un aguila al norte, esperando ver a cualquier enemigo acercarse.  
" es increible aun despues de verlos en accion... jamas crei ver algo asi... solo escuche en cuentos y leyendas... ahora estan ante mi" dijo jon cuando rhaegal volvio su vista a sansa quien aparecia lentamente al encuentro entre dany y jon.  
" ven... no temas" dijo deanerys cuando sansa miro a jon de nuevo y este asistio con su cabeza, rhaegal no dudo un segundo y dio unos pasos mas cerca de sansa y apoyo su osico frente a ella, sansa no podia creer volver a tocar a un dragon.  
" es... es hermoso" dijo sansa cuando jon apoyo su mano sobre la suya para guiarla atravez de el dragon.  
" llevas la sangre de un targaryen en tu vientre... el lo siente" dijo dany cuando sansa dio una pequeña sonrisa antes de ver como el gran animal se elevaba de nuevo y sobrevolaba sobre ellos.

" las tierras elevadas del norte nos ocultaran de los norteños..." afirmo euron cuando miro como el comandante de la compañia entraba a la carpa, este llevaba una gran espada en su cintura.  
" follaremos a los norteños... y entregaremos a cersei lannister lo que nos pidio" afirmo el salvaje bastardo de un titan.  
" solamente quiero saber si es verdad... los dragones son gigantescos " pregunto el comandante cuando euron dio una sonrisa.  
" le temes a unas criaturas" pregunto euron.

" esas criaturas hace trecientos años arrodilaron a todo westeros... no deberias temerles" preguntóe el hombre cuando euron cambio su rostro.  
" tenemos mas ballestas, sabemos que pueden morir y los mataremos" dijo euron sonriendo y colocando sobre el mapa del norte a las piezas de los greyjoy y lannister.  
" con la compañía, los nuevos soldados lannister, los capas negras... tenemos a veinte mil hombre" dijo euron cuando miro al ejercito enemigo.  
" contra dhotrakis... inmaculados... norteños... y dos dragones" dijo el comandante cuando sonrio al ver como volteaban las piezzas de deanerys y mirando con reselo a winterfell.

Bran miraba con seriedad a la chimenea en su recamara cuando alguien toco en su puerta para luego ingresar muy lentamente.  
" lord stark" dijo deanerys cuando vio como el joven bran asistio con su cabeza e ingreso muy lentamente hasta sentarse frente a bran.  
" solo... queria saber, tu pudiste conocer a mi hermano... a mi padre y su padre antes que el" pregunto dany cuando bran asistio con su cabeza.  
" quisera saber si puedes ver lo que se acerca" pregunto de nuevo.  
" soy el cuervo de tres ojos... solo puedo ver lo que paso y lo que esta pasando en este momento... a veces tengo visiones o imagenes de un futuro pero todo es difuso... el futuro es difuso para el hombre" dijo bran cuando dany agacho su rostro y volvio a bran muy cansada.  
" me has visto... todo lo que he hecho en essos... me pregunto si me he converitdo en la fiel imagen de mi padre" dijo dany.  
" he visto lo que el rey loco hacia... tu no eres igual, aun puedes terminar lo que tu familia comenzo... lo que rhaegar siempre quiso" dijo bran cuando dany abrio sus ojos al esuchar sus palabras.  
" temes a morir deanerys... lo siento en tu voz y lo veo en tus ojos... temes a no poder ver al mundo sin esa rueda que siempre quisite romper" dijo bran cuando dany con lagrimas en sus ojos asistio y vio las llamas de la chimenea.  
" pero aun hay alguien que puede terminar con lo que iniciaste... pero solo esta en ti darle ese poder" dijo bran cuando dany levantó su vista, sabia que debia hacer, sabia a lo que se referia bran, pero ahora el tiempo apremiaba y no podia perderlo temiendo y dudando, debia preparase para la guerra final.

**************  
Tyrion bebida de su vino mirando como su hermano estana alegre ante las noticas de brienne, pero el enano sabia que tarde o temprano debian luchar contra algo mucho mas grande que todos.  
" aun después de que la guerra acabe... crees que deanerys acabe con nuestra hermana" dijo tyrion cuando jaime miraba a las llamas frente a el y nego con su cabeza.  
" no... ella no lo hara... acabare con cersei... yo mismo, he visto lo que esta haciendo en el sur... muere gente por su culpa, deanerys ira al sur cuando acabe pero sus dragones quemaran todo... es por eso que ire yo mismo y lo hare" dijo jaime muy seguro de sus palabras.  
" y porque crees que tu lo haras" pregunto tyrion levantandose y acercandose a su hermano.  
" ella lo sabe... desde pequeña sabe lo que el destino le tiene preparado... en su mente siempre estuvo una sola palabra... valonkar" dijo jaime cuando tyrion no entendia lo que significaba en ese momento.  
" hermano menor" dijo arya quien aparecio detras de ellos y con sus manos detras de su espalda, su daga relucia en su cinto y ambos hermanos lannister habian recordado aquella daga que tanto desastre inicio.  
" asi es" dijo jaime.  
" ella es la ultima en mi lista... apesar de todo esto... la gran guerra... necesito terminar con lo que inicie" dijo arya cuando miro hacia jaime.  
" vendras conmigo entonces" dijo jaime cuando tyrion los miro a ambos y nego con su cabeza regresando a sentarse frente al fuego.  
"y como pretenden llegar hasta cersei lannister ... ustedes dos estan dementes" dijo tyrion cuando arya lanso frente a un rostro familiar, ante el estaba el rostro de lord bealish.  
"ohh mierda" dijo el enano cuando solto la copa y miro a arya asustado ya jaime quien asombrado y luego dio una pequeña sonrisa.  
"solo necesito un rostro familiar para cersei y lo demas no se precupen" dijo arya cuando jaime asistio con su cabeza antes de beber todo el vino de su copa en la compañia de la joven hija del hombre al que habia atacado unidas y despues de todo las enemistades acabadas.

 **Notas: el final esta cerca, este capítulo es corto pero necesario para colocar las piezas finales en el tablero, lo entiendo cuando el capitulo final,**


End file.
